Giới giải trí Thần tượng hoàn mỹ - Khỏa Lạp Nhi
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Xuyên qua thời không ngành giải trí dốc lòng nhân sinh điềm văn
1. Chapter 1

Văn án:

Hoàn~`104c

Gần nhất giới giải trí trong công nhận tân nhân vương miến tại nhà mình vòng luẩn quẩn trong thổi yêu đậu thổi đến thập phần kiêu ngạo:

Cái gì đẹp như quan ngọc, bác học nhiều thức, ẩn dật... Khen người từ một cái tiếp một cái hướng yêu đậu trên người tạp, còn hoàn toàn không lo lắng đem nhà mình yêu đậu nãi tử.

Đối với cái này, không • đến từ tương lai trí năng người máy • vạn năng thần tượng • thực lực sủng phấn • chính sơ tỏ vẻ: cứ việc nãi, bị nãi tử tính ta thâu.

* không hỗn phấn vòng, khoa học tự nhiên tử, hết thảy toàn dựa vào não bổ

* chủ thụ, nhân vật chính tô đến nổ tung

* thần tượng thụ x thân phận thần bí tiểu trợ lý công

* cự tuyệt bái bảng, người thân công kích, cố tình gây sự, ky, đề mặt khác tác phẩm từ từ

Nội dung nhãn: xuyên qua thời không giới giải trí chuyên tâm nhân sinh ngọt văn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: nhân vật chính: Không Chính Sơ ( thụ ), Xa Bạch ( công ) ┃ phối hợp diễn: người đại diện, công ty, miến từ từ ┃ cái khác: giới giải trí, ngọt văn, trí năng AI

Tác phẩm giản bình:

vip cường đẩy huy hiệu

Không Chính Sơ là tương lai nghiên phát 'Hoàn mỹ thần tượng' hình trí năng người máy, nắm giữ sở hữu thần tượng chuẩn bị kỹ năng, bao quát mà không giới hạn trong ca hát, khiêu vũ, diễn kịch chờ. Một hồi ngoài ý muốn nhượng hắn xuyên qua đến 21 thế kỷ, bị đệ nhất đảm nhận người đại diện nhặt hồi công ty, thông qua thí nghiệm sau ký xuống hiệp ước. Từ nay về sau, bắt đầu cùng miến hỗ sủng, bị thần bí đại lão thầm mến, hoa thức xoát tân người xem nhận tri — từng bước trèo lên thượng giới giải trí điên phong hằng ngày. Tác giả hành văn thanh tân mà ấm áp, thoạt nhìn thực thoải mái. Văn trong tống nghệ tiết mục thiết kế mới mẻ, não động cực đại, tình tiết thú vị. Mỗi một cái kịch bản đều nhìn ra là cẩn thận nghiền ngẫm quá , phấn khích lộ ra. Nhân vật chính hình tượng phi thường lập thể, là các loại ý nghĩa thượng 'Hoàn mỹ thần tượng', mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều tại truyền lại chính năng lượng. Bởi vì nhân vật chính là kim đùi bản chân, hơn nữa các lộ phối hợp diễn đều thực đáng yêu, miến cũng không làm yêu, cho nên toàn văn bầu không khí hài hòa, nhìn xem thực thư thái. — mãn phân ngủ trước sách báo.

, đệ 1 chương

Vũ trụ lịch 398 năm.

Nhân tạo sinh mệnh thể sở nghiên cứu.

"Nhân thể tổ chức bắt chước thành công."

"Tri thức hệ thống thực nhập thành công."

"Chuyên nghiệp kỹ năng thực nhập thành công."

...

Từng mục một kiểm tra đo lường hoàn tất sau, sở hữu nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên đều khẩn trương nhìn về phía trong phòng bộ điện tử quang bình — thực nghiệm thể 98 hào đang tại điền viết tính cách thí nghiệm bảng biểu.

21 thế kỷ 2016 năm, IBM Zurich nghiên cứu tố cáo cá nhân tạo cùng biến thần kinh nguyên, làm người tạo sinh mệnh thể sinh ra đánh hạ hòn đá tảng.

Trải qua hơn cái thế kỷ tích lũy, nhân loại thành công sáng tạo xuất cái thứ nhất có được độc lập ý thức cùng nhân cách người máy.

Từ nay về sau, thế giới bước vào nhân công trí năng thời đại.

Đối với sở nghiên cứu khoa học gia mà nói, chế tác một người tạo sinh mệnh thể không phải cái gì chuyện khó khăn. Bọn họ sở dĩ sẽ thất bại 97 thứ, là bởi vì muốn sáng tạo xuất cố định nhân cách sinh mệnh thể.

Phía trước 97 cái, đều tại tính cách thí nghiệm thượng ra sai lầm, bị không lưu tình chút nào tiêu hủy .

— tất cả mọi người đang chờ đợi 98 hào vận mệnh.

98 hào thuận lợi thông qua văn bản thí nghiệm, kế tiếp là thực cảnh bắt chước.

Quang bình thượng xuất hiện một cái tuấn mỹ tuyệt luân thanh niên.

Hắn điệp dực mi mắt nhẹ nhàng rung động vài cái, chậm rãi mở ra mắt — phảng phất sở hữu ngân hà đều hội tụ với trung, thanh niên đôi mắt mỹ lệ tuân lệnh người mê say.

Mặc dù là xem qua cái này cảnh tượng mấy mươi lần các khoa học gia, cũng không thể tránh khỏi quơ quơ thần.

"Thực cảnh bắt chước trình tự khởi động trung — "

Lạnh lẽo máy móc âm gọi về khoa học gia suy nghĩ.

Quan trọng nhất một hoàn, rốt cục muốn bắt đầu.

Mọi người cảm xúc từ từ khẩn trương lên.

Trong lúc nhất thời, sở nghiên cứu trong chỉ còn lại có máy móc vận chuyển thanh âm.

"Cảnh báo! Cảnh báo!"

"Kiểm tra đo lường đến không rõ từ trường!"

Đại biểu tình huống nguy cấp hồng quang không ngừng lóe ra.

Sở nghiên cứu như là tao ngộ đến cái gì đánh sâu vào, bắt đầu kịch liệt chấn động, các loại khí giới cho nhau va chạm, suất một mà — bao quát trang 98 hào thực nghiệm khoang.

Có khoa học gia ý đồ tiếp cận thực nghiệm khoang, tưởng muốn đóng cửa khoang môn, lại ở nửa đường bị mặt khác đồ vật tạp ngã xuống đất, chỉ có thể tuyệt vọng lựa chọn buông tha.

—98 hào, ngàn vạn biệt xuất cái gì trục trặc a.

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau, cảnh báo giải trừ.

Vẫn vẫn duy trì thanh tỉnh khoa học gia không hẹn mà cùng chạy về phía thực nghiệm khoang, sau đó thần sắc khác nhau lâm vào sững sờ.

"98 hào... Mất tích ?"

Nhìn trống rỗng thực nghiệm khoang, có người không dám tin nỉ non ra tiếng.

98 hào tại một tòa cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, cây cối sum xuê núi rừng trong thức tỉnh.

Đây là cái gì... Khác loại khảo nghiệm sao?

Hắn có chút nghi hoặc.

98 hào biết, chính mình là một người công chế tạo 'Hoàn mỹ thần tượng' — vô luận là bên ngoài, tính cách, vẫn là kỹ năng, đều là dựa theo 'Thần tượng' cao nhất tiêu chuẩn sáng tạo .

Mấy phút đồng hồ trước, hắn còn tại tiếp thu tính cách thí nghiệm.

Hiện tại lại...

Chẳng lẽ thần tượng còn muốn có đầy đủ dã ngoại sinh tồn kỹ năng?

Hắn chớp chớp u đàm xanh biếc đôi mắt, đen thùi phát vĩ ở trong gió lần lượt thay đổi.

— vẫn là nghĩ không rõ ràng.

Đệ nhất, hắn bị thực vào các loại tri thức, trong đó bao quát dã ngoại sinh tồn hướng dẫn cùng động thực vật trăm khoa.

Thứ hai, hắn có thể hấp thu năng lượng mặt trời. Chỉ cần có dương quang, hắn liền không tất hấp thụ mặt khác năng lượng.

Cho nên, trận này khảo hạch là không có bất luận cái gì ý nghĩa .

98 hào đứng ở tại chỗ, nghiêm túc tự hỏi.

Dưới chân núi là quốc lộ.

Tại hắn tự hỏi trong lúc, một chiếc xe hơi rất nhanh sử quá — sự phân hình đến này chiếc xe 98 hào càng thêm hoang mang .

An bài loại này đã đào thải hơn một ngàn năm lỗi thời lên sân khấu, là có cái gì đặc biệt hàm nghĩa sao?

Thật sự nghĩ không rõ ràng 98 hào quyết định đi trước tìm cái npc hỏi một chút.

Hiện tại chính trực buổi trưa.

Nóng cháy thái dương đem thủy nê mà nướng đến nóng bỏng, cũng làm cho đồng ruộng lao động người không thể không ngồi ở bên dòng suối dưới mái hiên đi nghỉ ngơi .

Thân là nhân tạo sinh mệnh thể, 98 hào có được điều tiết thân thể của mình trạng thái năng lực — chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, hắn có thể dễ dàng đem mình điều đến dưới 0 mấy độ.

Nhưng bình thường nhân loại, tại loại này cực nóng trung, là sẽ mồ hôi như mưa hạ .

Cho nên 98 hào làm hết phận sự bắt chước xuất mồ hôi thủy, dính ướt trên trán lọn tóc mỏng.

Thanh niên vốn là tuấn mỹ đến không giống phàm nhân, trên trán hơi hơi ướt át ô phát cùng trắng nõn như ngọc da thịt tôn nhau lên sấn, hơn nữa hồng nhuận cánh môi — sắc thái đối lập dưới, mê hoặc người trình độ lại thượng một tầng thứ.

Ven đường thừa lương tiểu cô nương cũng nhịn không được ba lần bốn lượt trộm ngắm hắn, tái quay đầu líu ríu tiến hành thảo luận.

Ngôn ngữ gian đem hắn từ đầu đến chân khen một lần.

98 hào dừng bước lại, khẽ thở dài.

Đồ người qua đường, không có một chủ động cùng hắn đáp lời, thậm chí liên 'Thần tượng' hai chữ này đều không đề cập qua.

— là hắn bỏ lỡ gây ra thí nghiệm cơ hội sao?

Còn như vậy đi xuống, chờ đợi hắn ... Cũng chỉ có thí nghiệm thất bại, bị nhân công tiêu hủy cái này kết cục .

Nhân tạo sinh mệnh thể cảm thấy có chút tiếc nuối, lại thuận theo tiếp nhận rồi kết quả này — liên thí nghiệm đều gây ra không , đúng là hắn không đủ ưu tú.

Sau khi nghĩ thông suốt, 98 hào liền không tái mạn vô mục đích loạn đi rồi.

Hắn chọn cái phong cảnh tốt nhất địa phương ngồi xuống, tưởng tại sinh mệnh chấm dứt trước, hảo hảo thưởng thức một phen.

Kỳ thật hắn trong đầu chứa đựng cảnh đẹp vô số kể, nhưng như vậy an an tĩnh tĩnh ngồi ở ven đường, thiếu nhìn nơi xa điền dã, dòng suối, thanh sơn, cảm giác vẫn là rất mới lạ .

Dù sao hắn cái gì đều không thể nghiệm quá.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, 98 hào trong lòng tiếc nuối càng phát ra nồng hậu.

Cùng lúc đó.

Xa xa —

"Đường tỷ, ngươi mau tới — ta cam đoan ngươi tuyệt đối chưa từng thấy qua xinh đẹp như vậy người." Thiếu nữ một bên cầm kính viễn vọng quan sát 98 hào, một bên nghiêm túc cùng điện thoại người đối diện nói chuyện với nhau, "Ngươi gần nhất không là tưởng ký có tiềm lực tân nhân sao? Tin tưởng ta, ta xem thấy người nam nhân này, chỉ dựa vào mặt có thể hỏa!"

"Làm sao có thể, có thể hay không là chỉnh dung ?"

"Muốn là chỉnh dung có thể chỉnh đến như vậy hoàn mỹ, ta đã sớm đi chỉnh ." Đã bị nghi ngờ, thiếu nữ bất nhã phiên cái xem thường, tiếp lo lắng thúc giục đạo, "Ngươi nhanh lên đến, bỏ qua hắn — ngươi tuyệt đối sẽ hối hận ."

"... Hảo đi, ta hiện tại đi qua."

Cùng thiếu nữ trò chuyện người cúp điện thoại, cầm lấy xe cái chìa khóa đi ra cửa phòng.

— này phiến khu tương đối nghèo khó, các thôn dân phần lớn lại hắc lại lùn, trên gương mặt còn mang theo Cao Nguyên hồng.

Nếu không là giúp đỡ vài cái cô nhi đến trường, nàng là tuyệt đối không có cơ hội đặt chân này phiến thổ địa .

Về phần cái gì 'Kháo mặt có thể hỏa' người...

— nghe một chút thì tốt rồi.

, đệ 2 chương

Tấn giang truyền thông, là trong giới giải trí số một số hai đại công ti.

Mà Bạch Duyệt, lại là lệ thuộc với tấn giang truyền thông người đại diện.

Nàng tại tấn giang truyền thông đãi năm năm, mang quá không ít nghệ nhân — đối mỗi một cái nghệ nhân đều thập phần làm hết phận sự, cố gắng giúp bọn hắn tranh thủ tài nguyên, đẩy rụng mỗ ta quá phận yêu cầu...

Cũng không biết rằng vì cái gì, nàng thủ hạ nghệ nhân, trừ phi không hỏa, hỏa đứng lên đều bị mặt khác người đại diện lấy đi rồi — mỹ danh này viết: đồng tình tâm tràn ra, thường thường sẽ không quả quyết nàng sẽ trở ngại nghệ nhân sau đó phát triển.

— còn kém nói rõ nàng sẽ trở thành heo đội hữu .

Tại công ty lại một lần đem nàng mang theo , mới vừa tích lũy nổi danh khí nghệ nhân chuyển cấp mặt khác người đại diện sau, Bạch Duyệt quyết định cùng đường muội — có tùy thời mang theo kính viễn vọng cái này cổ quái bạch ngọc cùng đi nhìn xem chính mình giúp đỡ cô nhi, coi như là tán giải sầu.

Lại không nghĩ rằng, bạch ngọc sẽ tại trong điện thoại hưng phấn nói cho nàng: phát hiện một cái có thần tượng tiềm chất nam nhân.

Bạch Duyệt đình hảo xe, đi đến bạch ngọc bên người, tiếp nhận nhà mình đường muội đưa tới kính viễn vọng —

Đó là một... Dung mạo hoàn mỹ đến vô pháp dùng lời nói diễn tả được người.

Cho dù mặt bộ hình dáng, hầu kết, khớp xương phân minh ngón tay chờ chi tiết đều rõ ràng thể hiện xuất hắn nam tính thân phận, cũng không tổn hại với phân kia siêu việt giới tính giới hạn, làm người ta không tự giác sợ hãi than mỹ lệ.

— hắn tuyệt đối có thể hỏa!

Liền tính chỉ có nhất trương mặt.

Bạch Duyệt gắt gao nắm kính viễn vọng, đầu ngón tay bị đè ép đến trở nên trắng: "Ta muốn đi tìm hắn nói chuyện."

Nàng buông xuống kính viễn vọng, sải bước hướng 98 hào vị trí vị trí đi đến, giày cao gót đạp đến phá lệ lưu loát.

— nàng nhất định muốn ký hạ người này.

"Ngươi hảo."

Nghe thấy Bạch Duyệt thanh âm, 98 hào bình tĩnh nhìn về phía nàng: "Ngươi hảo."

Ánh mắt của hắn là nồng đậm màu xanh biếc, như là một uông nước suối, thủy nhuận nhuận — giữa bất tri bất giác, có thể hấp dẫn nhìn thẳng hắn người tâm thần.

Con lai... ?

Bạch Duyệt sợ run một lúc lâu, mới từ hắn sắc đẹp trung tránh thoát đi ra.

Nữ nhân trong ánh mắt mang theo dấu không lấn át được tán thưởng: "Mạo muội hỏi một câu, ngươi có hứng thú đương nghệ nhân sao?"

— khảo hạch bắt đầu?

98 hào nội tâm rùng mình, cẩn thận trả lời: "Nếu có thể nói."

"Đương nhiên có thể! Không chút nào khoa trương nói, ngươi là ta đương người đại diện tới nay, gặp qua tốt nhất nhìn một người." Bạch Duyệt mắt sáng như đuốc, ngữ khí phấn chấn, "Tại chính thức nói hiệp ước trước, ta phải hỏi trước ngươi mấy vấn đề — hy vọng ngươi có thể thành thật trả lời."

98 hào gật đầu, thoạt nhìn trầm tĩnh lại nhu thuận.

"Ngươi bằng cấp?"

"Liên bang đệ nhất thần tượng học viện."

Cái này bằng cấp, là sớm đã bị an bài hảo .

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

"Này trường học, nghe thấy tên chỉ biết không có khả năng tồn tại." Người đại diện biểu tình biến đến nghiêm túc, nàng cảnh cáo đạo, "Chờ ngươi tiến vào giới giải trí sau đó, ta cùng ngươi chính là ích lợi thể cộng đồng — ngươi không cần giấu diếm ta cái gì."

98 hào trầm mặc một lát.

Nếu đây mới thật là sở nghiên cứu khoa học gia an bài thí nghiệm, kia liền không khả năng phủ định rụng chính mình tự tay quy hoạch thân phận.

Hắn liếc nhìn chung quanh, lại sự phân hình một lần đứng ở hắn trước người Bạch Duyệt.

— hết thảy đều quá mức chân thật .

Vi tránh cho nhân loại phân không rõ giả thuyết cùng hiện thực, sở hữu toàn tức thiết bị đều bị mạnh mẽ tăng thêm một ít bug— cũng chính là có thể làm cho người rõ ràng ý thức được chính mình bị vây hư ảo thế giới cảnh kỳ.

Nhưng tại thế giới này, chuyên chở toàn tinh tế đứng đầu kỹ thuật hắn, lại tìm không ra bất luận cái gì bug.

Như vậy, hắn có phải hay không có thể lớn mật suy đoán: hắn thật sự xuyên qua mấy ngàn năm thời gian.

Đi tới một cái tên là '21 thế kỷ' thời đại.

Tại hắn tự hỏi trong lúc, chậm chạp không được đến đáp lại Bạch Duyệt ánh mắt gian xẹt qua một tia thất vọng: "Vẫn là không muốn nói sao?"

98 hào không đáp lời.

"... Hoặc là, ngươi không tin ta là người đại diện?" Bạch Duyệt suy đoán đạo.

Nàng từ trong túi tiền nhảy ra chính mình danh thiếp, đưa cho 98 hào, tái cầm di động tìm tòi tấn giang truyền thông tin tức — từ điều thượng biểu hiện tấn giang truyền thông sở hữu ký hợp đồng nghệ nhân, trong đó có hảo chút đều là đương hồng tiểu hoa đán hoặc tiểu thịt tươi.

"Ngươi có thể đánh tấn giang truyền thông khách phục điện thoại, hỏi một chút có hay không gọi 'Bạch Duyệt' người đại diện."

98 hào mím môi, quyết định ăn ngay nói thật: "Ta không có từng đi học."

Bạch Duyệt: ? ? ?

Bất luận là trắng nõn nhẵn nhụi da thịt, vẫn là thanh nhã khí chất, đều có thể chứng minh đây là một gia cảnh tốt đẹp người — nhưng, không từng đi học là tình huống nào?

Vẫn luôn mướn giáo sư gia đình sao?

"Ta đã hiểu." Người đại diện một bên tự hỏi giả tạo bằng cấp sự, một vừa hỏi, "Vậy ngươi có cái gì đặc biệt kỹ năng sao?"

Chỉ cần 98 hào có thể chứng minh chính mình tiềm lực, công ty liền sẽ ra mặt giải quyết bằng cấp sự tình.

"Ca hát cùng khiêu vũ tính sao?" Sau khi nói xong, 98 hào lo lắng Bạch Duyệt sẽ ghét bỏ này hai cái kỹ năng tại giới giải trí trong quá mức phổ biến, lại bổ sung đạo, "Còn sẽ biên trình, gieo trồng, hậu kỳ..."

"Đình đình đình."

Mắt thấy 98 hào không có chút nào tưởng muốn dừng lại ý tứ, Bạch Duyệt không thể không ra tiếng đánh gãy hắn, đồng thời nghi ngờ đạo: "Nhiều như vậy đồ vật, ngươi đều sẽ?"

"Sẽ." 98 hào ngắn gọn minh trả lời.

Vẻ mặt trấn định, tư thái thong dong — lo lắng mười phần, thấy thế nào đều không giống như là tại nói dối.

"Ký hiệp ước thời điểm ta chính là sẽ từng mục một thí nghiệm ." Bạch Duyệt nửa tin nửa ngờ đe dọa đạo, "Chỉ cần có hạng nhất là ngươi làm không được , ngươi liền..."

Liền...

— giống như cũng không có thể đem hắn thế nào?

Hắn lại không cầu muốn ký hợp đồng, ngược lại là chính mình tại chủ động đến gần.

Người đại diện xấu hổ nói sang chuyện khác: "Khụ, ngươi có thể bảo chứng ký hạ hiệp ước sau đó, người nhà của ngươi sẽ không cưỡng chế yêu cầu ngươi rời khỏi giới giải trí sao?"

Có bộ phận thượng lưu vòng luẩn quẩn người phi thường phản cảm vãn bối của mình làm này đó 'Không làm việc đàng hoàng' sự, thậm chí sẽ trực tiếp xé bỏ hiệp ước, bồi vi ước kim liền đem người mang đi.

Bạch Duyệt không hy vọng chính mình tâm huyết bởi vậy mà phó mặc.

98 hào có chút kinh ngạc: "Ta không có gia nhân."

— úc, nguyên lai là rời nhà trốn đi tiểu thiếu gia.

Quật cường cự tuyệt cha mẹ trợ giúp, giấu diếm thân phận một mình một người tại giới giải trí dốc sức làm Bạch Duyệt tỏ vẻ lý giải, cũng săn sóc không tái rối rắm vấn đề này.

"Cuối cùng một vấn đề." Nữ nhân chăm chú hỏi, "Tên của ngươi là?"

98 hào lần thứ hai lâm vào trầm mặc.

"Không Chính Sơ."

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau, hắn trả lời.

Tụ tập hơn mười người nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên tâm huyết, chịu tải 97 điều nhân tạo sinh mệnh, xuyên qua thời không, buông xuống đến thời đại này tên.

— giờ phút này, chính thức bước trên hành trình.

, đệ 3 chương

Các khoa học gia tại chế tác không chính lúc đầu, bỉnh 'Kỹ nhiều không áp thân' ý tưởng, đem Không Chính Sơ vũ lực giá trị đặt ra đến rất cao — rơi chậm lại Không Chính Sơ thân phận bại lộ khả năng tính đồng thời, lại phương tiện người máy đùa giỡn soái cùng anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân.

Cho nên, cùng Bạch Duyệt nói hoàn sau, Không Chính Sơ liền bình tĩnh ngồi trên tương lai người đại diện xe, không có lộ ra cho dù là một tia khẩn trương.

— thái độ trầm ổn tuân lệnh người ghé mắt.

Bạch Duyệt âm thầm nói thầm về sau đến cấp Không Chính Sơ tiến hành an toàn giáo dục, phòng ngừa hắn bị người bắt cóc, lại cảm thấy chính mình đến bảo hộ phần này hồn nhiên... Còn không có chính thức ký hợp đồng, người đại diện cũng đã thói quen tính suy xét khởi một đống đồ vật.

"Bạch nữ sĩ, ta có thể mượn dùng một chút di động của ngài sao?"

Tại nàng bắt đầu quy hoạch tương lai khi, Không Chính Sơ bỗng nhiên mở miệng.

"Có thể a." Bạch Duyệt gật đầu, đem trang tại trong bao di động đưa tới, sau đó thuận miệng hỏi ý kiến, "Ngươi muốn dùng tới làm gì?"

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ân, nên như thế nào trả lời đâu.

Hắn tính toán thông quá di động, đem mình cùng hỗ network liên cùng một chỗ, từ trên mạng thu hoạch bản thân muốn tin tức — này sẽ hao phí đại lượng lưu lượng, cho nên người máy nhất thời có chút chột dạ.

"... Liên hệ một chút thân thích."

Hắn mơ hồ không rõ nói.

Internet thượng số liệu, bốn bỏ năm lên một chút chính là của hắn thân thích — đây không tính là nói dối đi.

Hẳn là không có vi phạm các khoa học gia yêu cầu 'Chính trực' cùng 'Cao thượng' .

"Úc." Bạch Duyệt bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, lập tức hào phóng khoát tay áo, "Tùy tiện dùng, lời của ta phí còn có rất nhiều."

Nàng trước suy đoán Không Chính Sơ là rời nhà trốn đi tiểu thiếu gia, hiện tại lại biết được hắn muốn liên lạc với thân thích — trong lòng không khỏi sinh ra chút nghi hoặc. Bạch Duyệt chuẩn bị tại tới công ty sau đó, cẩn thận điều tra Không Chính Sơ gia đình trạng huống.

Quả nhiên toàn dựa vào não bổ là không được .

— nàng chống cằm bắt đầu tỉnh lại.

Không Chính Sơ trước tìm tòi một chút lưu lượng giá cả cùng minh tinh thu vào, phát hiện mình về sau có thể còn phải khởi này bút lưu lượng phí sau lặng lẽ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, bắt đầu tận tình tại trên mạng cướp đoạt tin tức.

— vô số văn tự tái nhập trong đầu của hắn.

Hắn cúi đầu, che lại trong mắt chảy qua số liệu.

Ngón tay thường thường động vài cái, giả tạo xuất đang tại cùng người liên hệ biểu hiện giả dối.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau.

Người máy thanh trừ rụng chính mình sử dụng dấu vết, ngẩng đầu.

Hắn màu xanh biếc con ngươi chớp chớp, nhìn về phía Bạch Duyệt: "Dùng xong ."

"Cám ơn." Hắn thấp giọng nói rằng, thanh tuyến mê người.

"Không có việc gì, dù sao chúng ta sắp trở thành hỏa..." Nhìn di động thượng tân thu được thiếu phí tin ngắn, Bạch Duyệt thanh âm dần dần biến mất — nhớ không lầm nói, nàng dư nói phí mức không tiểu.

Tuyệt đối không là năm phút đồng hồ có thể xài hết .

Nàng kinh ngạc nhìn thoáng qua Không Chính Sơ — người máy chớp xinh đẹp ánh mắt, dùng vô tội lại hơi nghi hoặc biểu tình nhìn lại nàng, tựa hồ tùy thời có thể hỏi xuất một câu 'Làm sao vậy?' .

Vì thế Bạch Duyệt yên lặng thu hồi tầm mắt.

— có thể là ta nhớ lầm đi.

Nàng vô cùng rối rắm đem oa đổ lên chính mình trí nhớ thượng.

Dựa theo Bạch Duyệt cùng bạch ngọc sớm định ra kế hoạch, các nàng sẽ tại trở về thời điểm lựa chọn có hảo vài cái cảnh điểm lộ tuyến, một bên chơi, một bên hồi công ty.

Nhưng gặp gỡ Không Chính Sơ sau đó, Bạch Duyệt quyết đoán thay đổi kế hoạch — không để ý bạch ngọc buồn bực, hai người thay phiên lái xe, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất chạy tới tấn giang truyền thông tổng bộ.

"Cuối cùng đến ..."

Mấy ngày nay trừ ăn ra cơm cùng đi nhà cầu, còn lại sự vụ đều tại bên trong xe giải quyết sinh hoạt nhượng bạch ngọc khổ không thể tả.

Vừa xuống xe, nàng liền sắc mặt tiều tụy tuyên bố đạo: "Ta đi tìm khách sạn ngủ một giấc, các ngươi tiếp tục vội."

Sau khi nói xong, nàng liếc mắt khí sắc không tốt lắm — lại như trước mỹ nhan thịnh thế Không Chính Sơ, cùng thoạt nhìn già rồi hảo mấy tuổi Bạch Duyệt, không phải không thừa nhận — người với người chi gian luôn có chút rõ ràng chênh lệch, là khó có thể bù lại .

Bất quá,

Cuối cùng có thể hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi ...

Bạch ngọc ngáp sau khi rời đi, Bạch Duyệt dẫn Không Chính Sơ đi vào tấn giang truyền thông.

Đi văn phòng trên đường, cơ hồ mỗi người đều cùng Bạch Duyệt đánh tiếp đón. Bạch Duyệt cũng nhất nhất đáp lại này đó hoặc thật hoặc giả nhiệt tình.

Trong lúc, sở hữu hỏi ý kiến Không Chính Sơ tin tức nói, đều bị nàng nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ tha đi qua, không có lộ ra mảy may.

Tuy rằng nàng cũng không thế nào hiểu biết Không Chính Sơ, nhưng ở xác định hảo Không Chính Sơ bối cảnh cùng thần tượng nhân thiết trước, nói được càng nhiều, càng dễ dàng bị người khác bắt đến nhược điểm.

Tưởng tại giới giải trí làm ra một phen sự nghiệp, tốt nhất thận trọng từ lời nói đến việc làm.

"Đến ."

Bạch Duyệt đẩy ra cửa phòng làm việc, lập tức đi đến làm công y trước ngồi xuống, sau đó trường thư một hơi, mặt lộ vẻ bì thái: "Ngươi cũng tọa. Nếu tưởng uống nước, liền cầm duy nhất cái chén đi nước uống cơ nơi đó tiếp."

Nói chuyện đồng thời, nàng từ bàn công tác ngăn kéo trong nhảy ra ký hợp đồng hợp đồng.

"— đối ."

Nàng đệ hợp đồng tay nhất đốn: "Ta nói rồi , sẽ khảo sát ngươi tài nghệ."

"Trước ngươi đề cập qua kỹ năng, ngươi thật sự đều sẽ sao? Hiện tại thẳng thắn nói, ta coi như ngươi chưa nói quá những lời kia." Bạch Duyệt nghiêm túc nói, "Thỉnh quý trọng cơ hội này."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ta với ngươi giảng, ta sẽ không ngừng những cái đó.

Đối với hắn mà nói, sở hữu kỹ năng, đều chỉ cần hoa mấy phút đồng hồ — thậm chí càng thời gian ngắn ngủi, tái nhập tư liệu là đến nơi, căn bản không tất hao hết tâm tư học tập, nghiên cứu.

Hắn duy nhất đoản bản, là sẽ không sang tân.

Cho nên người máy bình tĩnh lắc lắc đầu: "Ta không có gì muốn thẳng thắn ."

— chỉ cần ngươi đừng hỏi ta 'Có phải nhân loại hay không', ta cũng không sao muốn thẳng thắn .

"... Đi đi."

Thanh âm này như là từ hàm răng trong bài trừ tới — rất có loại chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép phẫn nộ cùng thất vọng.

Nhân loại này tựa hồ nhận định hắn tại nói dối.

Cho ra cái này kết luận Không Chính Sơ có chút bất mãn.

Một lần lại một lần bị nghi ngờ, làm một cái nhân cách hoá trình độ cực cao trí năng AI, hắn có tiểu cảm xúc .

Vừa lúc, Bạch Duyệt đối hắn năng lực thí nghiệm, bắt đầu.

"Xướng khiêu muốn đi vũ đạo thất trắc, hiện tại nói... Trước trắc trắc biên trình linh tinh đi. Biên trình ta không hiểu lắm — ngươi có biện pháp chứng minh chính mình sẽ biên trình sao?"

"Có." Không Chính Sơ không chút do dự trả lời.

Hắn mượn dùng Bạch Duyệt máy tính, ngón tay bay nhanh tại bàn phím thượng ấn động, không bao lâu liền làm ra một cái tiểu trình tự.

Bạch Duyệt nửa tin nửa ngờ điểm khai tiểu trình tự —

Đó là một đơn sơ nói chuyện phiếm người máy, bởi vì thời gian hạn chế, không quản Bạch Duyệt đưa vào cái gì nội dung, nó đều chỉ biết cấp xuất một cái trả lời: ngài hảo, ta tài cán vì ngài làm điểm cái gì sao?

— nhưng xứng trên Không Chính Sơ chế tác nó khi thành thạo động tác, đã đầy đủ chứng minh Không Chính Sơ biên trình năng lực .

"Kia... Gieo trồng đâu?"

Điểm này nói...

Không chính mới nhìn hướng bàn công tác bên cạnh bồn hoa, ngữ tốc vừa phải, cắn tự rõ ràng giới thiệu khởi này bồn bồn hoa hình thái đặc thù, ngoại bộ kết cấu, bên trong cấu tạo, sinh trưởng tập tính từ từ.

Bạch Duyệt lặng lẽ tìm tòi bồn hoa danh, lập tức kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt.

— trăm khoa thượng nội dung, cùng Không Chính Sơ giới thiệu, thế nhưng một chữ không lầm trọng điệp .

Nếu thanh niên không là đưa lưng về phía máy tính, hai tay trống trơn, nàng cũng hoài nghi Không Chính Sơ là chiếu trăm khoa niệm !

Chẳng lẽ Không Chính Sơ bối quá thực vật trăm khoa? !

Nàng không dám tin suy đoán.

— này trí nhớ... Đã xem như thiên tài đi?

Tại Bạch Duyệt ức chế không được kinh ngạc hạ, người máy nói ra trăm khoa thượng cuối cùng một chữ, tiếp vẻ mặt ôn nhã, khí chất lạnh nhạt hỏi: "Tiếp theo hạng trắc cái gì?"

Bạch Duyệt: "... Bất trắc ."

Hướng cao chỉ số thông minh đại lão cúi đầu.

"Ta tin tưởng ngươi lí do thoái thác ." Nữ nhân trên mặt toát ra lễ tiết tính — không mang nhiều ít chân tình thực cảm áy náy cùng nhìn trông nhầm xấu hổ, "Làm bồi thường, tại về sau hợp tác trung, ta sẽ dành cho ngươi càng nhiều tín nhiệm, cho ngươi càng tự do chọn lựa công tác."

— đánh mất tương lai người đại diện nghi ngờ, lại chiếm được ngoài ý liệu bồi thường.

Không Chính Sơ hơi hơi giơ lên khóe môi.

Khuôn mặt của hắn vốn là tinh xảo không tỳ vết, nhiễm thượng ý cười sau đó càng là đẹp như bức hoạ cuộn tròn, nhượng Bạch Duyệt một trận hoảng thần.

Sau khi lấy lại tinh thần, nàng trong đầu đột nhiên toát ra một cái ý tưởng: ta giống như... Quải — không, là dẫn theo cái vô cùng người trở về?

, đệ 4 chương

Nói hoàn hợp đồng sau, Không Chính Sơ ly khai công ty.

Bạch Duyệt nhượng hắn hôm nay chỉnh lý hảo vật phẩm riêng tư, ngày mai mang theo giấy căn cước sao chép kiện đến ký hợp đồng, cũng dọn tiến công ty cung cấp ký túc xá trong — tuy rằng hắn không có gì yêu cầu chỉnh lý đồ vật, nhưng hắn muốn dùng ngày nay lời ít tiền, mua quần áo.

Hắn chỉ có trên người này bộ quần áo.

Xuyên vài ngày — cho dù không có bất luận cái gì mùi vị khác thường, cũng nên đổi mới .

Tấn giang truyền thông phụ cận có một điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ.

Không Chính Sơ quyết định đi cái này điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ đương một ngày tạp công — thuận tiện gần gũi quan sát một chút 21 thế kỷ diễn viên diễn kịch phương thức.

Nếu đương không thành tạp công, hắn cũng có thể tại điện ảnh và truyền hình trong căn cứ dọn một ngày chuyên.

Tóm lại, có thể kiếm được mua một bộ mà quán quần áo tiền liền đi.

Không Chính Sơ đi đến điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ.

Máy quay, đạo cụ, diễn viên chờ tùy ý nhưng thấy, kiến trúc phong cách lấy cổ đại vi chủ, hỗn loạn dân quốc hoặc hiện đại phong cách kiến trúc.

Tất cả mọi người vội đến lửa nóng hướng thiên, người thanh ồn ào hết sức, hiện ra vui sướng hướng vinh quang cảnh.

Người máy rất thích nơi này .

Hắn bắt đầu nơi nơi đi dạo.

Một bên đi thăm điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ, một bên tìm kiếm ngày kết công tác.

"Uy, vị này soái ca — "

Bỗng nhiên, có người lẻn đến bên cạnh hắn, cười hỏi: "Soái ca có hứng thú hay không cùng ta đồng thời tham gia trận đấu?"

Người tới tướng mạo tuấn lãng, ngữ điệu hoạt bát, thoạt nhìn là một cái phi thường dương quang người.

— Không Chính Sơ nhận thức hắn.

Dùng Bạch Duyệt di động sưu tập tư liệu thời điểm, người máy thuận tiện chú ý gần nhất đứng đầu kịch truyền hình, tống nghệ cùng điện ảnh. Mà đứng ở bên cạnh hắn người nam nhân này, không chỉ là nổi tiếng ảnh đế, hiện nay còn khóa giới chủ trì một cái toàn dân nhiệt nghị tống nghệ tiết mục.

Có lẽ là Không Chính Sơ biểu tình quá mức bình tĩnh, nam nhân đợi trong chốc lát sau, liền mở miệng giới thiệu nói: "Ta kêu Sở Hạo, là một cái diễn viên, đang tại tham gia một cái tống nghệ — ngươi có hứng thú cùng ta cùng nhau chơi sao?"

Hắn lần thứ hai hỏi ý kiến.

Muốn đi kiếm tiền mua quần áo Không Chính Sơ nghiêm túc tự hỏi một chút.

Quần áo — nếu như đi tham gia tiết mục, tiết mục tổ sẽ cung cấp trang phục; nếu như đi chụp diễn, đoàn phim sẽ cung cấp diễn phục; nếu như là hằng ngày hoạt động, cho rằng hắn có tiềm lực Bạch Duyệt thực khả năng sẽ dự chi một phần tiền lương, cho hắn mua sắm quần áo.

Mà nổi danh cơ hội, cũng là rất thưa thớt mà trân quý .

Cuối cùng, người máy buông tha quần áo mới, gật gật đầu: "Có hứng thú."

"Thật tốt quá!" Sở Hạo khoa trương nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lập tức tự hào giơ lên khóe môi, "Ta nhất định là cái thứ nhất tìm được đội hữu ."

"Đối , ngươi gọi là gì?"

"Không Chính Sơ." Người máy ngắn gọn nói ra tên của mình, hỏi ngược lại, "Chúng ta muốn tham gia cái gì trận đấu?"

— có thể có tiền thưởng liền tốt nhất .

"Không biết ngươi có hay không xem qua chúng ta tiết mục —《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》, tên gọi tắt 'Thứ gọi' ." Sau khi nói xong, Sở Hạo mới nhớ tới nhất kiện cực kỳ chuyện trọng yếu, vội vàng truy vấn, "Ngươi không có bệnh tim, cao huyết áp cái gì đi?"

"... Không có." Không Chính Sơ lắc đầu.

— hiện tại mới hỏi, cái này ảnh đế có phải hay không có chút khuyết tâm nhãn?

"Vậy là tốt rồi."

Sở Hạo tạm dừng một chút — tựa hồ tại hồi ức chính mình giảng đến đâu , mới tiếp tục nói rằng: "Này một kỳ, chúng ta muốn đều tự tìm đội hữu, tổ đội tiến vào một cái khủng bố chủ đề mật thất, thu hoạch mật mã, mở ra trang vàng thỏi tủ sắt."

"Ta như vậy nói, ngươi nghe hiểu được sao?"

Thấy Không Chính Sơ gật đầu, hắn vừa lòng cười cười: "Trong mật thất sẽ có người sắm vai quỷ đi ra làm chúng ta. Ngươi sợ hãi nói, liền đi theo ta phía sau, ta sẽ bảo vệ tốt ngươi — tìm mật mã cũng giao cho ta đi."

Hắn tự cố mục đích bản thân an bài hảo nhiệm vụ, hoàn toàn không ý thức được chính mình đối Không Chính Sơ nói ra 'Bảo hộ' cái từ này khi biểu tình cùng ngữ khí — tràn ngập cơ tình hương vị.

Căn bản không có luyến ái đặt ra Không Chính Sơ thản nhiên 'A' một tiếng, không phản ứng chút nào.

Đi theo Sở Hạo phía sau nhiếp ảnh sư yên lặng ngăn chặn nội tâm manh tân cp xúc động, cũng thu hồi trong đầu hiện ra lớn mật ý tưởng.

Đoàn người đi đến mật thất phụ cận.

Lệnh Sở Hạo ngoài ý muốn lại buồn bực chính là, đã có người trước tiên đứng ở mật thất cửa nhà — gần nhất chạm tay có thể bỏng tiểu hoa đán thơ ấu cùng nàng đội hữu — dáng người tinh tế, khuôn mặt thanh tú, mũi thượng giá phó kính đen tiểu cô nương.

"Nha, Sở ca." Nhìn thấy Sở Hạo cùng Không Chính Sơ, thơ ấu nét mặt biểu lộ một tia tươi cười, nhượng vốn là diễm lệ ngũ quan càng phát ra chói mắt, "Ngươi đội hữu..."

Đánh giá cẩn thận quá Không Chính Sơ sau, nàng không khỏi giật mình: "— lớn lên thật là dễ nhìn a."

Nàng trong giọng nói tràn đầy khen, nghe đứng lên thực thành khẩn.

Tuy rằng dung mạo diễm lệ, thơ ấu đôi mắt lại phá lệ trong suốt, thần thái gian lưu lại không rành thế sự thiên chân, tựa hồ bị bảo hộ đến thực hảo.

Không Chính Sơ không động thanh sắc phân tích hoàn, mới giống như ngượng ngùng sờ sờ tóc, cong mâu cười cười: "Cám ơn, ngươi cũng rất xinh đẹp."

Hai người thương nghiệp hỗ thổi trong lúc, mặt khác hai tổ cũng tới mật thất.

Phân biệt là —

Không có gì danh khí thực lực diễn viên doãn tân cùng hắn tráng hán đội hữu.

Xướng khiêu câu giai tân sinh đại ca sĩ Mẫn Vũ cùng một người gầy ốm nam tử.

Bởi vì thơ ấu cùng Mẫn Vũ là nữ hài tử, cho nên tình hình chung hạ, Sở Hạo cùng doãn tân đều là cái thứ nhất hoặc là cuối cùng một cái tiến mật thất .

Tuy rằng các tổ sẽ bị tách ra, nhưng tổng có thể cho hai cái nữ hài tử một ít tâm lý an ủi.

"Lần này ai tiên tiến?" Sở Hạo nhìn về phía doãn tân, mày kiếm vi chọn.

"Ta đi." Doãn tân đối lập một chút bọn họ tổ cùng Sở Hạo tổ mặt ngoài thực lực, "Có vị đại ca kia tại, ta cảm thấy quỷ là không dám làm chúng ta sợ tới mức rất ngoan ."

Hắn chỉ chỉ bên cạnh vạm vỡ tráng hán.

"... Có đạo lý." Sở Hạo như có điều suy nghĩ gật gật đầu.

Doãn tân lại nhìn nhìn những người khác, thấy người ở chỗ này đều không dị nghị, liền cùng đội hữu liếc nhau, đè lại cái nút, mở ra mật thất đại môn, cầm tiết mục tổ cung cấp đạo cụ — một căn ngọn nến bộ dáng đèn đỏ, đi vào một mảnh trong bóng đêm.

Hai người bóng dáng từ từ bị hắc ám cắn nuốt.

Các tổ tiến mật thất thời gian muốn cách xa nhau năm phút đồng hồ.

Làm cuối cùng một tổ tuyển thủ, Sở Hạo dẫn Không Chính Sơ ngồi vào chiếc ghế thượng, an tĩnh chờ thời gian trôi qua.

"Sợ hãi sao?"

Sở Hạo kiềm chế không ngừng hỏi.

— hắn thoạt nhìn có chút xao động.

Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh lắc đầu, ngữ khí vững vàng trả lời: "Không sợ."

"Úc." Sở Hạo rầu rĩ lên tiếng, hai tay gắt gao giao ác cùng một chỗ, "Sợ hãi cũng không quan hệ, ta sẽ không cười nhạo ngươi ."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ta biết ngươi thực sợ hãi, muốn từ trên người của ta thu hoạch điểm an ủi.

Nhưng là... Ta đặt ra trong cũng không có 'Sợ hãi' cái từ này.

, đệ 5 chương

"Sở ca, đến các ngươi."

Nhân viên công tác nhắc nhở đạo.

Sở Hạo thân thể khó thể thấy cương một chút — hắn cường trang trấn định, thậm chí đối Không Chính Sơ lộ ra một tia ẩn chứa trấn an ý tứ hàm xúc tươi cười, tiếp run run rẩy rẩy tại tiết mục tổ miễn trách thanh minh thượng ký hạ tên của mình, vẻ mặt quyết tuyệt đứng đến mật thất cửa nhà.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Người máy tự hỏi vài giây sau, nâng chạy bộ đến Sở Hạo trước người, đẩy ra mật thất đại môn.

Hắn nghiêng đầu, nhìn về phía Sở Hạo, như hồ nước xanh biếc động nhân đôi mắt chớp chớp, tiêm trường lại tinh mịn mi mắt cụp xuống, vi hắn tinh xảo không tỳ vết ngũ quan nhiễm thượng vài phần nhu hòa.

"Đi thôi." Hắn ôn hòa nói.

— có như vậy trong nháy mắt, Sở Hạo cảm thấy bọn họ muốn đi vào địa phương không là âm trầm đáng sợ mật thất, mà là xinh đẹp tuyệt trần lại thần bí sơn cốc.

Đi sau khi đi vào, trời cao đất rộng, điểu ngữ hoa hương.

Có thể nhìn thấy một mảnh lệnh người lưu luyến quên về cảnh tượng.

— "Sở Hạo?"

Thấy nam nhân không hề có động tĩnh gì, đối chính mình sắc đẹp không có cảm giác nào — cho nên nhận tri thượng tồn tại khác biệt Không Chính Sơ nghi hoặc kêu.

Hắn thanh lãnh thanh âm chảy vào Sở Hạo trong đầu, tạp đến Sở Hạo chảy ra vài giọt mồ hôi lạnh.

— loại này cùng đứng đầu minh tinh có quan, lại cực đủ đề tài độ đoạn ngắn, tiết mục tổ khẳng định sẽ không cắt rụng.

Hắn xuất đạo nhiều năm như vậy, bởi vì tính thủ hướng quan hệ, cũng không cùng nữ minh tinh sao cp, cùng nam minh tinh lại vẫn duy trì khoảng cách nhất định, sẽ không đi được gần quá.

Gần nhất, có mấy cái khứu giác linh mẫn cẩu tử nhìn chăm chú hắn , tưởng lấy cùng hắn tính thủ hướng có quan liêu.

Mà hắn miến quần thể lại lấy bạn gái phấn vi chủ...

Hy vọng những cái đó cẩu tử không cần nhân cơ hội làm văn đi.

Minh bạch nguyện vọng của chính mình khó có thể thực hiện Sở Hạo ở trong lòng cười khổ một tiếng, ở mặt ngoài lại lấy một bộ hào phóng nhiệt tình tư thái vươn ra cánh tay, đáp đến Không Chính Sơ trên vai.

— hắn tuấn lãng mặt mày gian hiện ra hâm mộ: "Ngươi sao lại như vậy trấn định a?"

Mà ngay cả doãn tân tìm được tráng hán đội hữu, tiến vào mật thất khi đều lộ ra một chút hoảng hốt.

"... Ta không sợ mấy thứ này."

Không Chính Sơ vừa dứt lời hạ, đạo diễn liền hướng bọn họ so cái thủ thế — ý bảo bọn họ nhanh lên tiến mật thất.

Sở Hạo thuận thế nhìn hướng đạo diễn, cười gật gật đầu, nói câu 'Hiện tại liền tiến.'

Hắn lướt qua Không Chính Sơ, một chân bước vào môn nội — lại dừng bước lại, quay đầu đi cùng người máy đối diện, lộ ra muốn nói lại thôi biểu tình.

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu: "Làm sao vậy?"

"... Không có việc gì." Sở Hạo cắn chặt răng, mãnh liệt chui vào mật thất trung.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ngươi liền không lo lắng ta theo không kịp ngươi sao?

Nhân loại, thật làm cho người máy cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Không Chính Sơ tiến vào mật thất sau đó, mật thất đại môn bị nhân viên công tác đóng cửa.

Cùng thời khắc đó, tam chỉ do người sắm vai tang thi từ trong mật đạo lung lay đi ra.

Sở Hạo đầu óc một mộng, theo bản năng đẩy ra cửa phía sau, chui đi vào.

Dựa theo quy tắc, dự thi đội viên không thể chủ động đụng vào quỷ, càng không thể nhục mạ hoặc công kích quỷ — sở hữu tiến vào mật thất người, đều tựa như bị chém đứt tứ chi đợi làm thịt sơn dương, chỉ có thể tùy ý chính mình bị quỷ đe dọa.

So với khủng bố trang dung, quái dị gào thét thanh, rất thật âm hiệu...

Càng làm cho nhân loại e ngại , là vô pháp bảo vệ chính mình yếu ớt cùng cảm giác vô lực.

Không Chính Sơ nhìn chăm chú vào Sở Hạo hơi có vẻ chật vật bóng dáng, như có sở ngộ.

Làm điếm sau người, Không Chính Sơ bên người vẫn luôn có quỷ tại cố gắng vặn vẹo tứ chi, đè thấp cổ họng điên cuồng khàn gọi, ý đồ nhượng hắn đã bị kinh hách.

Người máy không động thanh sắc sự phân hình một chút quỷ trắng bệch — đồ giả bộ huyết hai má, bỗng nhiên nhăn lại mày.

Quỷ trong lòng vui vẻ: ta dọa đến hắn ? !

— "Tay ngươi, đừng lại tăng lớn lực đạo ." Không chính lần đầu biên đuổi kịp Sở Hạo chạy thoát thân hỗn độn nện bước, một bên ngữ điệu nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở đạo, "Tái đi phía trái xoay 15°, ngươi liền muốn đi bệnh viện ."

Sau khi nói xong, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, an ủi dường như — ngữ khí thành khẩn phát ra tán dương: "Ngươi thực chuyên nghiệp."

Quỷ: "..."

A.

Tại tiền phương mở đường Sở Hạo nghe thấy phía sau động tĩnh, chân hạ một cái lảo đảo, thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống.

Hắn xoay người, kinh ngạc nhìn phía Không Chính Sơ: "Ngươi thật sự hoàn toàn không sợ a? !"

Không Chính Sơ nhẹ nhàng 'Ân' một tiếng.

Mỏng manh hồng sắc ngọn đèn buộc vòng quanh hắn tuyến điều duyên dáng ngũ quan, nhảy vào hắn màu xanh biếc — tại đây phiến trong bóng đêm càng phát ra mỹ lệ trong tròng mắt.

Trên mặt hắn không hề ý sợ hãi, bình tĩnh như lúc ban đầu.

— "Cho nên ta mở ra lộ đi."

Không Chính Sơ nói ra Sở Hạo muốn nói — lại không quá hảo ý tứ nói nói.

"... Cám ơn a." Sở Hạo gãi gãi đầu, yên lặng cùng Không Chính Sơ đổi vị trí.

Tuy rằng vị với mặt sau sẽ bị quỷ truy, nhưng không tất đối mặt tiền phương không biết, Sở Hạo ngược lại là trấn định không ít, thậm chí còn dám run rẩy thanh âm đùa giỡn bên người cố gắng dọa bọn họ quỷ.

Đổi thành Không Chính Sơ mở đường sau, hai người đi tới tốc độ chậm lại.

Vi tìm kiếm mật mã, người máy sẽ cẩn thận kiểm tra mỗi một cái đạo cụ — tuy rằng hắn chỉ cần sự phân hình một chút có thể biết được phòng này toàn bộ tin tức , nhưng ở màn ảnh hạ ngụy trang là không thể thiếu .

Tưởng nhanh lên xuất mật thất Sở Hạo: "..."

Có thể nói là thập phần vô cùng lo lắng .

— lại không thể ngăn đón đội hữu làm nhiệm vụ.

Hắn nhắm mắt theo đuôi kề cận Không Chính Sơ, vẻ mặt tuyệt vọng nhìn người máy kiên nhẫn phiên các loại khô lâu, gãy chi, vết máu...

Cuối cùng, Không Chính Sơ bán quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, bắt tay vói vào ngăn tủ dưới.

— cổ tay của hắn bị một cái lạnh lẽo đồ vật nắm thật chặt .

Người máy động tác dừng một chút.

Hắn mím môi, tạm thời đánh mất điều tiết chính mình nhiệt độ cơ thể, phản đi qua dọa quỷ suy nghĩ, ngón tay sờ soạng lấy được một tờ giấy — hắn đạt được đạo cụ sau, quỷ lập tức lùi về tay, nhượng hắn có thể đem tay từ quỹ đế hút ra.

"Đây là manh mối sao?" Sở Hạo thấu lại đây nhìn.

Mượn dùng mỏng manh quang, có thể phân biệt xuất 'Dục anh thất' '14 hào giường ngủ' này đó tự.

"Loại này thường xuyên bị tuyển làm khủng bố điện ảnh quay phim điểm địa phương..." Sở Hạo nhịn không được nói thầm, "Ta hoàn toàn không muốn đi a."

"Này kỳ vàng thỏi ta không muốn ."

— xem qua 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 người cũng biết, Sở Hạo tự tiết mục phát sóng tới nay, chỉ chiếm được một căn vàng thỏi, liên thơ ấu cùng Mẫn Vũ này hai nữ sinh vàng thỏi đều so với hắn nhiều.

Cho nên Không Chính Sơ không để ý hắn nói, tự cố mục đích bản thân tìm kiếm mở ra tiếp theo quan cái nút.

Hai phút sau.

Đã sớm thăm dò bên trong kết cấu người máy vẻ mặt 'Kinh hỉ' khởi động cơ quan —

Hai người trước mặt xuất hiện một cái chỉ có thể đi động hẹp hòi thông đạo, trong thông đạo lượng mỏng manh , thỉnh thoảng lóe ra một chút màu xanh đăng.

Để cho Sở Hạo hết hồn chính là, thông đạo trên vách đá có lớn nhỏ không chờ động, thực có thể là cái gì cơ quan.

Hắn khóc không ra nước mắt nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, một câu 'Chúng ta rời khỏi đi' miêu tả sinh động —

"Ta đi vào."

Không Chính Sơ động tác lại thập phần nhanh chóng, nói xong câu đó thời điểm, nửa cái thân thể cũng đã tiến vào trong thông đạo .

Sở Hạo: "..."

Khó chịu, muốn khóc.

, đệ 6 chương

Như Sở Hạo suy đoán , thông đạo trên vách đá động, là dùng để trang cơ quan .

Chờ hai người đều tiến vào thông đạo sau, thông đạo môn tự động đóng cửa — kia ba cái giương nanh múa vuốt tang thi cũng bị ngăn đón ở ngoài cửa.

Nhưng còn không kịp thở phào, Sở Hạo liền hoảng sợ phát hiện mấy bị chế tác đến cực kỳ rất thật — máu chảy đầm đìa đứt tay từ cái động khẩu duỗi đi ra, trở ngại bọn họ đi tới.

Không Chính Sơ tại đây chút đạo cụ chi gian sự phân hình ra quỷ tay.

Hắn ngược lại là không có gì, chẳng qua... Sở Hạo bị chân nhân tay bắt lấy thời điểm, nói không chừng sẽ phát ra thét chói tai — vi đem mộng ký thác tại hắn người trên thân loại không cảm thấy tiêu tan, hơi chút bảo hộ một chút hắn đi.

Có đau tiếc 'Miến' loại này đặt ra người máy một bên đi phía trước đi, một bên không ngừng nói chuyện, ý đồ giảm bớt Sở Hạo cảm giác sợ hãi —

"Cánh tay kia là thật , sẽ tại ngươi trải qua thời điểm nắm ngươi một chút... Động mặt sau còn có trương mặt quỷ — ngươi không cần nhìn, chuyên tâm hướng trước đi."

"Ta xem thấy đứt tay trong miên hoa ..."

"Cẩn thận một chút, phía trước có cái hố."

— hố phía dưới cư nhiên còn cất giấu một cái quỷ.

Không Chính Sơ ghé vào hố thượng, tự hỏi trong chốc lát, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Ngươi đi đến trên người của ta đến."

Sở mênh mông nhưng 'A' một tiếng.

"Hố bên trong có một quỷ." Không Chính Sơ giải thích, "Ngươi hãy đi trước, ta hoài nghi này quỷ sẽ đi theo chúng ta mặt sau đi — muốn là này chỉ quỷ không có theo tới, chúng ta tái đổi trở về."

Bởi vì đã đối này đó đứt tay sinh ra miễn dịch lực , Sở Hạo ở phía trước mở đường vấn đề không đại.

Nhưng nếu có chỉ quỷ luôn luôn tại mặt sau dọa hắn, hắn tâm tính nói không chừng lại sẽ nổ.

Cho nên Sở Hạo không có cậy mạnh, từ Không Chính Sơ trên người đi đi qua, hoàn thành đổi vị.

Tại hắn đi động trong quá trình, quỷ đã kéo người máy hai cái y khấu — này dẫn đến người máy chỉ cần một xoay người, đường cong mượt mà lại duyên dáng cơ bụng liền sẽ bại lộ ở trong không khí.

Không Chính Sơ nhăn lại mày, đi động đồng thời, chỉnh lý một chút chính mình quần áo trong.

— vốn là cũng chỉ có này một bộ quần áo ...

Hắn cảm thấy có chút ủy khuất.

Tiết mục sau khi kết thúc, hắn nhất định hướng người đại diện vay tiền mua quần áo .

Hai người thuận lợi đi quá trong thông đạo hố sau, hố đế quỷ không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra theo đi lên, thường thường nắm một chút Không Chính Sơ chân — thậm chí tay.

Rõ ràng nắng hè chói chang ngày mùa hè, quỷ lại có thể bảo trì cả người lạnh lẽo...

Người máy không khỏi ở trong lòng tán thưởng: cái này mật thất làm được thật dụng tâm.

"Cái gì kia... Quỷ thật sự theo kịp sao?"

Ở phía trước mở đường Sở Hạo một bên chậm rãi đi, một bên run rẩy cổ họng hỏi ý kiến.

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng, an ủi: "Đừng lo lắng, hắn không gặp được ngươi."

Tuy rằng chiếm được an ủi, nhưng Sở Hạo vẫn là cánh tay mềm nhũn, sống không còn gì luyến tiếc nằm úp sấp hơn mười giây, mới tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

Sắc mặt của hắn trắng bệch, tại mỏng manh ngọn đèn phụ trợ hạ, càng phát ra đáng thương cùng tiều tụy, rõ ràng hốc mắt đều nổi lên hồng, trong mắt còn mơ hồ hiện lên lệ quang, lại cường chống không buông tha.

— hiện ra một cỗ làm người ta động dung cứng cỏi.

Không Chính Sơ cảm thấy, nhìn thấy này một bộ cảnh tượng sau, hắn miến hẳn là sẽ không cho rằng hắn khiếp đảm biểu hiện nhượng người thất vọng rồi.

Cho dù sợ hãi, cũng có thể dũng cảm hướng trước.

Như vậy minh tinh, là đáng giá thích cùng đi theo đi?

— cho nên Sở Hạo tài năng lợi dụng này bộ tống nghệ hấp thu càng nhiều miến, mà không phải nhượng đã có miến thoát phấn.

Rốt cục, Sở Hạo nhìn thấy thông đạo nói ra.

Hắn lau quệt ánh mắt chung quanh hãn, không thể chờ đợi được chui ra thông đạo —

"A — "

Lập tức, thông đạo ngoại vang lên một tiếng nguyên với sợ hãi gào thét.

Vi hắn thần tượng hình tượng hộ hắn một đường Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Người máy thở dài, yên lặng phủ định chính mình một phút đồng hồ trước nhận tri, quyết định lần nữa tìm kiếm Sở Hạo hút phấn nguyên nhân.

Hắn nhanh hơn tốc độ, ly khai thông đạo.

Đứng vững sau, người máy giương mắt, sự phân hình đến ba chữ — "Dục anh thất."

, đệ 7 chương

Chui ra thông đạo nháy mắt, gây ra đến cơ quan Sở Hạo bị hai cái bố ngẫu ôm chặt lấy.

Hắn giống như là Sandwich trong thịt hun khói, liều mạng muốn thoát khỏi bánh mì cùng rau xà lách trói buộc, thoát đi bị nuốt ăn vào bụng vận mệnh.

Thấy Không Chính Sơ cũng tiến nhập dục anh thất, hắn không ngừng nháy mắt, dùng biểu tình hướng người máy xin giúp đỡ.

Không Chính Sơ tinh xảo mặt mày gian hiển lộ ra một chút bất đắc dĩ, cất bước hướng hắn đi đến — lại bị có chuyện xảy ra đánh gãy.

Một cái thân cao vượt qua một mét tám, vạm vỡ đến có thể so với điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch trong hắc bang đại lão, trên mặt trang còn cực kỳ dữ tợn quỷ hướng tiến vào, cường thế đem Sở Hạo cùng Không Chính Sơ tách rời ra.

Bị bố ngẫu ôm lấy sau tay trói gà không chặt Sở Hạo: "..."

Ta muốn khóc, nghiêm túc.

Không Chính Sơ nhăn lại mày.

Quỷ xem xét xem xét Không Chính Sơ, lại xem xét xem xét Sở Hạo, quyết đoán vươn tay, chụp vào vẻ mặt hoảng sợ Sở Hạo —

Người máy phản ứng cực khoái kéo anh nhi giường ngủ lẻn đến Sở Hạo bên người, dùng giường ngủ ngăn trở quỷ sau, cõng lên Sở Hạo liền chạy tới quỷ đối diện.

Quỷ: "..."

Kinh .

Tuy rằng trong lòng đối Không Chính Sơ cá chạch trơn trượt nện bước cảm thấy kinh ngạc, quỷ lại phi thường chuyên nghiệp không có biểu lộ ra bất luận cái gì khác thường, như trước thấp giọng gào thét , mạnh mẽ đẩy ra ngăn trở con đường phía trước anh nhi giường ngủ, đánh úp về phía Không Chính Sơ cùng Sở Hạo.

"Như thế nào, làm như thế nào a?" Sở Hạo bối rối nói, "Này quỷ rõ ràng muốn đem chúng ta tách ra, là cùng phía dưới trạm kiểm soát có quan sao? Chúng ta muốn hay không theo ý tứ của hắn, phân, tách ra đi?"

— ngươi xác định tách ra sau khi đi, ngươi sẽ không bị dọa đến trước tiên rời khỏi sao?

Tưởng nhiều hỗn điểm màn ảnh người máy không chút do dự cự tuyệt nói: "Không cần."

Hắn vừa nói chuyện, một bên xả đoạn bố ngẫu cánh tay, giải cứu Sở Hạo.

Cùng lúc đó, quỷ cách bọn họ còn sót lại tiếp theo mễ khoảng cách.

Không Chính Sơ trò cũ trọng thi, tùy tay kéo quá anh nhi giường ngăn trở quỷ, sau đó cõng lên Sở Hạo, chạy tới quỷ đối diện.

— ngạnh sinh sinh đem khủng bố mật thất chơi thành diều hâu nắm tiểu kê.

Bắt không được người quỷ tỏ vẻ, hắn nhưng có thể gặp được sự nghiệp thượng hoạt thiết lô.

"Cái kia..." Bị Không Chính Sơ bối tại trên lưng Sở Hạo như do dự dự hỏi ý kiến, "Trói chặt ta bố ngẫu đã bị ngươi kéo , ngươi... Như thế nào còn đeo ta?"

"Ta lo lắng ngươi sẽ chân nhuyễn, chạy không động."

Người máy ngay thẳng trả lời.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Tưởng phản bác, lại không quá dám phản bác.

— hắn chân là thật mềm nhũn.

Một khi bị Không Chính Sơ buông xuống, hắn liền nhất định phải thua.

Cho nên hướng tới dương quang sáng sủa ảnh đế hai má bởi vì xấu hổ cùng mỗ ta bí ẩn tiểu rung động mà đỏ hơn mười giây, mới từ từ hạ nhiệt độ, khôi phục thái độ bình thường.

Nhìn giám thị khí thượng cảnh tượng, đạo diễn cùng bày ra lâm vào trầm tư.

Vi cam đoan khách quý bị tách ra, bọn họ cố ý bồi dưỡng cái này thể trạng so tuyệt đại bộ phân người đều cường tráng, chuyên nghiệp kỹ năng vượt qua thử thách quỷ, kết quả... Cái kia vẻ mặt bình tĩnh bối Sở Hạo lưu quỷ gần mười phút người đến tột cùng là đâu tới! !

— "Làm sao bây giờ?"

Hai người đều có điểm mộng.

"Muốn hay không cấp camera sư phát tin tức, thông tri khách quý phối hợp kịch bản?" Bày ra nhìn hướng đạo diễn, gãi gãi đầu.

"... Không tốt lắm." Đạo diễn lắc lắc đầu, "Chúng ta tiết mục vốn là chính là lấy người chủ trì có thể tự do phát huy mà nổi tiếng , Sở Hạo mang đến khách quý như vậy lợi hại, coi như là một cái phấn khích xem chút ."

Hắn cúi đầu, trầm ngâm trong chốc lát, đột nhiên vỗ vỗ đùi, kinh hỉ nói: "Ta nhớ rõ, chúng ta có một cái mật đạo là nối thẳng chung điểm ? Khoái, tưởng cái biện pháp, cải cải thông quan điều kiện, nhượng Sở Hạo này một đội đi mật đạo."

Cái kia mật đạo chính là cấp quỷ dùng a...

Bày ra có chút rối rắm, rồi lại nghĩ không ra càng hảo biện pháp, chỉ có thể cầm lấy bộ đàm, ấn đạo diễn ý tứ, an bài quỷ tạm thời rút lui khỏi mật đạo, đồng thời nhượng phối âm viên lâm thời lục một đoạn nội dung vở kịch giọng nói, tái chỉ huy quỷ thông quá mật đạo lặng lẽ đem máy ghi âm bỏ vào Sở Hạo cùng Không Chính Sơ sở tại gian phòng —

— "Trượng phu của ta, giết ta."

Bao hàm thống khổ cùng oán hận, thanh âm khàn khàn giống như là dùng bén nhọn móng tay tại rỉ sắt trên cửa sắt quả cọ, nghe được người mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Xâm lấn giám thị khí, thấy tiết mục tổ hết thảy động tác nhỏ Không Chính Sơ an tĩnh nghe nội dung vở kịch.

Hắn trên lưng Sở Hạo bắt đầu lạnh run.

"Kết hôn sau đó, hắn giống như thay đổi một người, thường xuyên ẩu đả ta."

"Nhìn hắn thần tình hối hận, khóc không thành tiếng bộ dáng, ta cuối cùng là nhịn không được mềm lòng... Một lần lại một lần tha thứ hắn."

"— nhưng hắn lại ngày một thậm tệ hơn, càng không kiêng nể gì thương tổn ta."

"Rốt cục, ta quyết định chấm dứt đoạn này hôn nhân."

"Hắn đối của ta giải trình độ so với ta cho rằng muốn thâm rất nhiều... Hắn phát hiện tâm tư của ta."

"Hắn giết ta."

"Chém đứt ta cốt cách, cắt lấy ta huyết nhục, cuối cùng đem ta hết thảy đều nuốt vào trong bụng."

"Ta muốn báo thù."

"Thỉnh tìm ra ta ngày sinh tháng đẻ, dán đến trên bụng của hắn, tỉnh lại linh hồn của ta, dành cho ta báo thù cơ hội."

"Làm báo đáp, ta sẽ nói cho các ngươi biết mở ra bảo tàng mật mã."

Nghe thấy câu nói sau cùng, Không Chính Sơ nhãn tình sáng lên.

Nếu hắn cùng Sở Hạo thắng lợi, hắn có thể đạt được một phần vàng thỏi, sẽ đem vàng thỏi biến hiện...

— quần áo mới liền không là vấn đề , đi võng đi hoàn thiện thân phận của mình tin tức tiền cũng có .

Hắn buông xuống Sở Hạo, nghiêm túc dặn dò: "Ngươi đãi ở trong này, lợi dụng anh nhi giường bảo vệ tốt chính mình. Ta đi chấp hành nhiệm vụ."

Sở Hạo theo bản năng muốn cự tuyệt, ý đồ tiếp tục kề cận Không Chính Sơ, lại có lý trí ngăn trở hạ, tội nghiệp gật gật đầu: "Ngươi nhanh lên a, biệt đem ta lượng lâu lắm."

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng.

Tuy rằng hắn biết viết ngày sinh tháng đẻ tờ giấy tại ngăn kéo cùng vách tường gian khe hở trong, nhưng...

Người máy thở dài, giống như lo lắng tìm kiếm đứng lên.

— loại này tay cầm kịch bản lại muốn mạnh mẽ trang hạt cảm giác.

Người máy tỏ vẻ phi thường chán ghét.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: # luận 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 quay phim quá trình #

Đạo diễn: đến đến đến đây là chủ tuyến, người chủ trì nhóm tùy tiện xem xét xem xét, đừng quá nghiêm túc, chúng ta tùy tiện lãng a.

Người chủ trì nhóm: a thông suốt ~ lãng đến bay lên.

Bày ra: tang thương mặt hút thuốc yên. jpg

Hậu kỳ: tang thương mặt hút thuốc yên. jpg

Cắt nối biên tập: tang thương mặt hút thuốc yên. jpg

Ở trên tiểu kịch trường thuần giải trí, chuyên nghiệp tri thức sai liền... Đại gia là thời điểm trang mù!

, đệ 8 chương

Thơ ấu cùng nàng đội hữu thét chói tai chạy xuất mật thất khi, ngồi ở ghế trên Sở Hạo lộ ra đồng tình , hỗn loạn cảm động lây sợ hãi biểu tình, cũng săn sóc xuất ra khăn tay, đưa cho khóc đến thập phần thê thảm hai nữ sinh.

"Cám ơn..."

Thơ ấu khóc thút thít nói lời cảm tạ, lau nước mắt tay không ngừng rung động: "Lần này mật thất như thế nào so trước khủng bố nhiều như vậy. Nếu về sau đều là cái này khó khăn, ta liền muốn rời khỏi tiết mục ."

Đồng dạng bị dọa đến không nhẹ Sở Hạo an tĩnh như kê.

Bình phục hoàn cảm xúc sau, thơ ấu mang theo chính mình đội hữu ngồi vào Sở Hạo đối diện, dò hỏi: "Các ngươi tìm được mật mã sao?"

"Tìm được." Sở Hạo gật đầu, cười chỉ chỉ bên cạnh Không Chính Sơ, "May mắn ta đội hữu lá gan thực đại, không phải ta lần này lại muốn vô công mà phản ... Nói thật, ta đến bây giờ đều thật không dám tin tưởng, ta lấy đệ nhất."

Tình hình chung hạ, hắn đều là điếm đế .

Thơ ấu có chút kinh ngạc.

Nhìn thấy Sở Hạo ngồi ở mật thất bên ngoài, nàng phản ứng đầu tiên chính là 'Sở Hạo lại trước tiên rời khỏi ', về phần 'Sở Hạo thắng lợi' loại sự tình này, bị nàng theo bản năng hoa đến 'Không có khả năng phát sinh' phạm trù.

"... Chúc mừng ngươi a."

Kinh ngạc qua đi, thơ ấu vi cười nói.

Tuy rằng nàng sắc mặt tái nhợt, thần sắc gian lưu lại hoảng sợ, nhưng khóe môi giơ lên độ cung như trước thập phần sáng lạn — là một tia rất xinh đẹp tươi cười.

"Ân." Sở Hạo cười hì hì lên tiếng, khách sáo trả lời, "Cám ơn."

Dựa theo quy tắc, bốn tổ toàn bộ thoát ly mật thất sau, mới có thể nghiệm chứng các tổ được đến mật mã hay không chính xác.

Nếu có hai tổ cập lấy người trên đạt được chính xác mật mã, tiết mục tổ liền sẽ căn cứ thông quan thời gian trước sau quyết định các tổ thứ tự.

Đệ nhất danh thưởng cho lục căn vàng thỏi, tên thứ hai thưởng cho tam căn, tên thứ ba thưởng cho một căn, thứ bốn danh khấu một căn vàng thỏi.

Sở Hạo mặc niệm một lần Không Chính Sơ bắt được mật mã.

— làm trước hết thông quan tổ hợp, chỉ cần bọn họ mật mã là chính xác , bọn họ liền ổn thắng.

Lại nói tiếp, doãn tân cùng Mẫn Vũ như thế nào chậm như vậy?

Cũng không biết chính mình đi rồi đặc biệt thông đạo Sở Hạo âm thầm nói thầm.

"Khụ, ngươi hảo." Tại Sở Hạo buồn bực đồng thời, thơ ấu bắt đầu cùng Không Chính Sơ nói chuyện phiếm, "Trước quên hỏi, soái ca tên của ngươi là?"

"Không Chính Sơ."

Người máy ngữ khí bình thản trả lời.

"Úc." Thơ ấu gật gật đầu, lại hỏi, "Có thể nói cho ta biết các ngươi là như thế nào thông quan sao?"

Sau khi nói xong, nàng dừng một chút, ngại ngùng bổ sung đạo: "Ta trước tiên rời khỏi ."

"Vì cái gì không hỏi ta? !" Sở Hạo làm bộ như bất mãn ngắt lời.

"... Thượng một lần ta hỏi ngươi vấn đề thời điểm, ngươi nói lung tung năm phút đồng hồ đều còn không có tiến vào chủ đề." Thơ ấu phối hợp chế tạo tiết mục cười điểm, còn phiên cái xem thường, "Vị này tiểu ca ca liền bất đồng , vừa thấy chỉ biết nói chuyện ngắn gọn minh , làm việc sạch sẽ lưu loát."

Sở Hạo: "..."

Bị Không Chính Sơ hộ một đường hắn buồn bực ngậm miệng lại.

Không Chính Sơ tổ chức một chút ngôn ngữ, mới không nhanh không chậm tự thuật đạo: "Tiến mật thất sau, có tam chỉ quỷ đem chúng ta đuổi vào một cái phòng, ta lấy được thông quan gợi ý, mở ra tiến vào dục anh thất thông đạo."

Nghe thấy 'Dục anh thất' ba chữ kia, hai nữ sinh biểu tình biến đến phi thường khó coi.

"Dục anh trong phòng có một phi thường... Cường tráng nam quỷ, ý đồ đem ta cùng Sở Hạo tách ra, nhưng không thành công. Sau đó chúng ta liền nghe thấy được một đoạn giọng nói. Chúng ta căn cứ giọng nói nội gợi ý, tìm được viết có nữ quỷ ngày sinh tháng đẻ tờ giấy, đem tờ giấy dán đến nam quỷ trên người sau, liền thông quan ."

Thơ ấu cùng nàng đội hữu liếc nhau, mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc.

"Cùng chúng ta thông quan lộ tuyến không giống."

Thơ ấu nói rằng: "Tiến dục anh thất trước, chúng ta không tìm được bất luận cái gì gợi ý. Tiến dục anh thất sau đó, cái kia cường tráng nam quỷ đem chúng ta phân biệt quan vào cùng loại với quan tài trong tủ treo quần áo."

"Trong tủ treo quần áo còn có xanh tím sắc, mang theo mùi máu tươi tay làm chúng ta... Ta thật sự rất sợ hãi, liền thân thỉnh rời khỏi . Rời đi thời điểm, ta mới phát hiện, ngăn tủ nội trên vách đá có quan với mật mã gợi ý!"

Nhắc tới cái này, nàng liền không khỏi hối hận.

Sở Hạo nghe được kinh hồn táng đảm, vẻ mặt nghĩ mà sợ nỉ non đạo: "... Hoàn hảo ta không gặp phải con đường này."

— ân, hoàn hảo không cho ngươi gặp phải con đường này.

Không Chính Sơ hơi hơi cong cong con ngươi.

Tiến vào dục anh thất sau đó, hắn liền phát hiện bên trong có hai trương 14 hào giường, mỗi cái giường phía dưới đều cất giấu một cái trang hữu cơ quan ngăn tủ.

Cho nên, vi tránh cho Sở Hạo bị quỷ nhét vào trong tủ treo quần áo, sau đó bị dọa đến trước tiên rời khỏi, dẫn đến chính mình mất đi màn ảnh cùng vàng thỏi, người máy quyết đoán bối Sở Hạo cùng quỷ chơi khởi hai người chuyển.

Sau đó, đạo diễn liền thay đổi thông quan điều kiện.

Thiết kế hết thảy Không Chính Sơ ẩn sâu công cùng danh, thần sắc lạnh nhạt ngồi ở ghế trên, một tay chống cằm, nhìn phía trong bóng đêm vạn gia ngọn đèn dầu.

Hắn tinh mịn mi mắt bán rũ xuống, màu xanh biếc con ngươi tựa như nồng đậm nhựa cây, giống như sẽ tại lông mi rung động gian, ngưng kết thành trong suốt hổ phách.

— thanh niên rõ ràng chính là tại an tĩnh ngắm phong cảnh, lại khó hiểu nhượng người cảm thấy, liền tính dùng tẫn hoa lệ từ ngữ trau chuốt, cũng không cách nào hình dung xuất hắn lúc này giật mình nếu tiên tao nhã.

Giữa bất tri bất giác, tất cả mọi người trầm mặc xuống dưới.

Đánh vỡ này yên tĩnh , là nam nhân tiếng rống giận dữ.

Cùng với thanh âm này xuất hiện , là doãn tân cùng hắn — đã khóc thành cẩu tử tráng hán đội hữu.

Mười phút sau, Mẫn Vũ cũng vẻ mặt hoảng hốt, cùng tay cùng chân đi ra mật thất.

— tứ tổ người rốt cục đến đông đủ .

Trang có thập căn vàng thỏi thùng bị nhân viên công tác bưng lên.

Trải qua nghiệm chứng, Sở Hạo tổ cùng Mẫn Vũ tổ mật mã là chính xác , doãn tân tổ sai một nửa, thơ ấu tổ trước tiên rời khỏi, tự động điếm đế.

Đem được đến vàng thỏi cùng Sở Hạo một nửa phân sau, Không Chính Sơ thỏa mãn lộ ra tươi cười — rốt cục, có tiền mua quần áo, tiến võng đi .

, đệ 9 chương

Võng đi phòng nội —

Không Chính Sơ đội ống nghe điện thoại, trắng nõn lại thon dài ngón tay không nhanh không chậm ấn động bàn phím, lặng yên không một tiếng động xâm lấn chính phủ hệ thống, bắt đầu cho chính mình hư cấu hợp lý thân phận:

Ánh mắt là màu xanh biếc , liền thiết vi trung pháp máu lai đi.

Bằng cấp không cần rất cao, phổ thông Pháp quốc đại học liền đi, thuận tiện hoàn thiện từ tiểu học được đại học các ngành học thí nghiệm điểm cùng học tịch chứng minh...

Lại thêm cái cha mẹ chết vào tai nạn xe cộ bối cảnh.

...

Người máy nghiêm trang chững chạc biên tạo chính mình tân thân phận, đầu lại theo ngón tay động tác mà nổi lên đau đớn.

Theo lý thuyết, hắn là không có khả năng đau đầu ... Trừ phi, các khoa học gia tại trên người hắn trang bị hắn không biết trình tự.

Không Chính Sơ cố nén khó chịu, nhanh hơn tốc độ, giả tạo hoàn thân phận tin tức sau, lại giả tạo xuất giấy căn cước sự phân hình kiện, truyền đến Bạch Duyệt hòm thư trong, mới bắt đầu kiểm tra trên người mình trình tự, phân tích đau đầu nguyên nhân.

"Làm thần tượng, trên người hắn hết thảy phẩm chất đều phải là tốt đẹp , chúng ta nhất định cho hắn thêm một cái cấm chỉ nói dối trình tự!"

"Không, như vậy thái cực đoan ..."

"Nếu bỏ thêm cái này trình tự, không là thực dễ dàng bại lộ hắn người máy thân phận sao?"

...

Trong đầu bỗng nhiên hiện ra một ít mơ hồ không rõ lời nói.

Không Chính Sơ gắt gao cau mày, thần sắc thống khổ, xinh đẹp ánh mắt từ từ mất đi tiêu cự...

Hắn không nghĩ tới, chính là giả tạo một thân phận, thế nhưng sẽ dẫn phát lớn như vậy vấn đề — hắn cảm thấy trong cơ thể mình số liệu loạn thành một đoàn, trình tự cũng khoái muốn qua đời.

Đây là loại khó có thể nói ra cảm giác.

Giống như là... Thân thể muốn tán giá nhất dạng? Tự mình ý thức bị tra tấn đến càng ngày càng mỏng manh, như lung lay sắp đổ lá cây giống nhau, chỉ cần phong nhẹ nhàng một thổi, liền sẽ rơi xuống mà thượng.

"Khởi động giám sát trình tự."

Bỗng nhiên, Không Chính Sơ trên mặt thống khổ chi sắc toàn bộ rút đi, thay thế , là có thể nói trống rỗng hờ hững.

Hắn nói chuyện thanh âm, cũng không mang một tia cảm xúc.

"Khởi động hành vi phán đoán trình tự."

"Hồi phóng ảnh âm ký lục."

"Phán đoán trung — "

...

Không biết qua bao lâu.

Không Chính Sơ khôi phục ý thức.

Hắn vươn tay trạc trạc đầu óc của mình, lại kiểm tra rồi một lần chính mình mỗi cái trình tự, xác định không phát sinh cái gì dị biến sau, nhẹ nhàng hô khẩu khí.

Trước đó, hắn chỉ biết mình phải làm cái chính trực người máy, hoàn toàn không biết chính mình trong cơ thể trang có một bao trùm tại hắn tự chủ ý thức phía trên 'Giám sát trình tự', một khi hắn làm cái gì khác người sự, 'Giám sát trình tự' liền sẽ tự động vận hành, phán đoán hành vi của hắn có hay không thất cách.

May mắn, 'Giám sát trình tự' đầy đủ trí năng, nó phát hiện các khoa học gia vi Không Chính Sơ chuẩn bị thân phận tin tức toàn bộ mất đi hiệu lực sau, lập tức đem người máy xâm lấn chính phủ hệ thống, giả tạo tân thân phận hành động phán định vi 'Bình thường hành vi', còn giúp trợ người máy phục hồi như cũ trong cơ thể trình tự.

Không phải...

Còn không có chính thức tiến vào giới giải trí Không Chính Sơ, hôm nay liền muốn công đạo tại võng đi trong .

Cùng lúc đó.

"Lão bản, ta nghĩ từ chức ."

Nam nhân vừa nói chuyện, một bên tá rụng trên mặt khủng bố trang dung, lộ ra anh tuấn ngũ quan.

Lão bản mộng một chút: "Ngươi muốn hay không, tái suy nghĩ một chút?"

Bọn họ khủng bố mật thất là toàn quốc liên tỏa , cũng có cố định huấn luyện 'Quỷ' đoàn đội cho bọn hắn chuyển vận công nhân, cho nên một người từ chức sẽ không đối bọn họ tạo thành cái gì ảnh hưởng.

"Không ." Nam nhân lắc lắc đầu, tối tăm con ngươi vi hạp.

Hắn tiếng nói thập phần réo rắt, như châu ngọc lạc bàn dễ nghe: "Ta nghĩ đổi một phần công tác."

"... Đi đi."

Dù sao hiện nay 'Quỷ' số lượng cũng đầy đủ .

Nghĩ như vậy , lão bản không do dự bao lâu, liền phê chuẩn phần này từ chức thân thỉnh.

Xa Bạch là hàm khóa vàng sinh ra . Bất luận là tài phú, vẫn là quyền thế, từ hắn giáng sinh một khắc kia khởi, hắn liền có được .

Không cần vi sinh kế phát sầu hắn, tại tốt nghiệp đại học sau, bắt đầu làm đủ loại công tác — mỹ danh này viết, thể nghiệm sinh hoạt.

Hắn đối rất nhiều chuyện vật đều ôm hiếu kỳ, cho nên vẫn luôn không ngừng thăm dò , rồi lại chỉ có ba phút đồng hồ nhiệt độ.

Bởi vì đối đãi sự vật so với ai khác đều thấu triệt, dẫn đến tính cách trong đóng quân một phần mỏng lạnh.

Ước chừng là một tháng trước, hắn thông qua huấn luyện, tiến vào khủng bố mật thất công tác.

Một vòng trước, nổi tiếng tống nghệ —《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 đạo diễn tìm được này gian mật thất lão bản, bàn bạc quay phim tiết mục sự tình.

Hôm nay, tiết mục chính thức chụp ảnh-quay phim.

Hắn rất nhanh liền chú ý tới một người — có lẽ rất nhiều người đều sẽ bị này hấp dẫn một người, tóc đen bích mắt, khuôn mặt tinh xảo đến không có tỳ vết, thần sắc đạm mạc, khí chất cao nhã.

— tựa như tiểu vương tử nhất dạng.

Hắn đột nhiên đối người này sinh ra tò mò.

Hắn không rõ ràng lắm ý tưởng của chính mình cùng 'Thích' cái từ này có không có vấn đề gì, nhưng điều này cũng không gây trở ngại hắn nghĩ biện pháp đi tiếp cận người này.

Hoài nào đó ác liệt tâm tư, hắn lần đầu tiên hao hết tâm tư hù dọa người, hy vọng nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ thất kinh biểu tình.

Chính là...

— bình tĩnh đến quá phận đi? !

Căn bản không có biện pháp khiến cho Không Chính Sơ cảm xúc dao động, hắn không khỏi cảm thấy thất bại, đối Không Chính Sơ tò mò lại càng phát ra nồng hậu.

— từ chức đi.

Hắn thầm nghĩ.

— sau đó nghĩ biện pháp cùng người kia trở thành đồng sự.

Tái sau đó...

Đi, tạm thời không suy xét xa như vậy .

, đệ 10 chương

Ngày hôm sau buổi chiều.

Không Chính Sơ tại mọi người như có như không đánh giá hạ chiêu lượng xe máy, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất đuổi tới tấn giang truyền thông, sau đó đi hướng Bạch Duyệt văn phòng.

Bởi vì y khấu tại tham gia tiết mục thời điểm bị xả lạn , hắn liền vứt bỏ nguyên bản quần áo trong, lần nữa mua kiện lam sắc thương cảm, phối hợp màu trắng quần, cả người thoạt nhìn thập phần nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.

"Đông đông — "

Tới cửa phòng làm việc sau, hắn lễ phép gõ gõ môn.

"Tiến vào."

Bạch Duyệt một bên kiểm tra công tác bưu kiện, một bên ôn thanh đáp lại.

Không Chính Sơ đẩy cửa ra, đi vào văn phòng nội, tại trường trước bàn dừng bước lại: "Ta đã đem giấy căn cước sự phân hình kiện phát đến ngươi hòm thư trong ... Hiện tại có thể ký hợp đồng sao?"

Bạch Duyệt trầm ngâm trong chốc lát, hoạt động chuột máy tính, tại một đống bưu kiện trong nhảy ra Không Chính Sơ phát bưu kiện, xác nhận không có lầm sau, gật đầu: "Có thể."

Nàng từ ngăn kéo trong xuất ra đã nói hoàn , sửa chữa một ít chi tiết nhỏ hợp đồng, sẽ đem bút đặt ở hợp đồng thượng, đồng thời đưa cho Không Chính Sơ: "Ngươi trước ký tên, ta đi lấy giấy căn cước của ngươi sao chép kiện."

"Hảo." Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng.

Hắn trước kiểm tra rồi một lần hợp đồng, mới ký hạ tên của mình.

Ký hoàn ước sau, Bạch Duyệt mặt mang nghi hoặc dò hỏi: "Ngươi hôm nay liền muốn dọn tiến công ty cung cấp ký túc xá ... Chẳng lẽ ngươi toàn bộ đồ vật đều tại ngươi sau lưng trong bao? !"

Không Chính Sơ bối bao so giống nhau túi sách muốn tiểu một hào, căn bản trang không rất nhiều đồ vật.

Liền tính nam hài tử sinh hoạt quá đến tương đối đơn giản, nhưng đơn giản thành Không Chính Sơ như vậy , cũng là ít ỏi không có mấy .

Huống chi, nam minh tinh cũng là muốn hảo hảo bảo nuôi mình .

— người đại diện âm thầm quyết định, về sau muốn nghiêm túc giám sát Không Chính Sơ phu mặt màng, rèn luyện thân thể từ từ, duy trì trụ Không Chính Sơ thịnh thế mỹ nhan.

"Ân." Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh nói, "Tất cả này ."

Vài kiện quần áo, một thai mấy trăm khối di động, giả tạo giấy căn cước, nhất trương chi phiếu, tạp trong bốn vị sổ ngạch trống.

Đây chính là hắn hiện nay toàn bộ tài sản .

Vi giả tạo giấy căn cước, làm chi phiếu, hắn mã bất đình đề vội hơn mười mấy giờ, trong lúc xâm lấn không ít cameras cùng hệ thống, thiếu chút nữa liền gây ra 'Giám sát trình tự' .

Bất quá, thành công ký hợp đồng sau đó, này đó vất vả liền đều là đáng giá .

Hắn cuối cùng bước vào giới giải trí .

"Ngươi đã hành lý như vậy thiếu, liền không tất vội vã đi ký túc xá ." Bạch Duyệt tự hỏi thời điểm, trên tay còn hồi phục người khác bưu kiện, "Ngươi trước theo ta đi vũ đạo thất, cho ta biểu diễn một chút ca hát cùng khiêu vũ."

"Đối , ngươi sẽ diễn kịch sao?"

Nàng chính là làm theo phép, thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

Không là chính quy xuất thân, lại không có tiến quá giới diễn nghệ, sẽ diễn kịch khả năng tính phi thường thấp.

Lại không nghĩ rằng —

"Sẽ."

Không Chính Sơ thản nhiên trả lời.

Bạch Duyệt ấn động bàn phím tay nhất đốn, trên mặt hiện ra một chút rối rắm.

Nàng trầm mặc một lúc lâu, sâu kín nói: "Hỏi ngươi cái gì, ngươi đều nói sẽ — trên thế giới này còn có ngươi sẽ không đồ vật sao?"

Không chính lần đầu lăng, lập tức nghiêm túc bắt đầu tự hỏi.

"Có." Hắn rất nhanh cho ra đáp án, "Cùng sang tân có quan đồ vật, ta đều không tinh thông. Ta chỉ sẽ vận dụng đã biết kỹ xảo cùng kỹ thuật. Tỷ như, ta có thể lợi dụng cố định giai điệu tạo thành một ca khúc, lại không có biện pháp sáng tạo làm người ta cảm giác mới mẻ tuyệt vời giai điệu."

Bạch Duyệt không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ như thế đứng đắn trả lời chính mình phun tào, thái độ cũng đi theo nghiêm túc đứng lên.

Nàng cái hiểu cái không nói: "Ta biết ."

Sau khi nói xong, nàng đứng lên: "Đi thôi, ta mang ngươi đi vũ đạo thất."

Vũ đạo thất sàn nhà bóng loáng, tứ phía vi kính.

Không Chính Sơ phối hợp âm nhạc, ngẫu hứng nhảy đoạn vũ —

Hắn vũ tư phi thường suất khí, biểu tình cũng thập phần đúng chỗ.

Đen thùi lọn tóc mỏng trên không trung tung bay, xanh biếc con ngươi híp lại, thon dài ngón tay từ trên người mơn trớn, khóe môi nhẹ nhàng khơi mào một tia ý cười...

Bạch Duyệt nhịn không được vươn tay, che trụ tầm mắt của mình: "Đình đình đình."

"Khiêu đến rất tuyệt." Chờ âm nhạc sau khi biến mất, nàng mới dám buông xuống tay, lộ ra nhiễm thượng đỏ ửng hai má, "Xướng thủ ca đi, khó khăn càng cao càng tốt."

Khó khăn càng cao càng tốt?

Không Chính Sơ tự hỏi trong chốc lát, mới mở miệng —

Hắn bình thường nói chuyện thanh âm như chảy nhỏ giọt tế lưu trong suốt dễ nghe, nhưng ở xướng này thủ — Bạch Duyệt phân biệt không xuất ngôn ngữ chủng loại ca khi, lại phá lệ linh hoạt kỳ ảo.

Như là biển sâu bên trong quang điểm, lộ ra thánh khiết ý tứ hàm xúc.

Hắn tiếng ca, có thể nháy mắt đem người kéo vào ca ý cảnh trong.

Bạch Duyệt sắp kiềm chế không ngừng chính mình kinh hỉ — vốn tưởng rằng là một cái sắc đẹp xuất chúng, lại vẫn cần mạnh mẽ bồi dưỡng tân nhân, kết quả... Loại thực lực này, đã vượt qua giới giải trí trong đại bộ phận người!

Cuối cùng —

"Còn muốn trắc diễn xuất đúng không?"

Không chờ Bạch Duyệt trả lời, Không Chính Sơ trên mặt biểu tình liền chợt biến đổi.

Hắn cụp xuống hạ mi mắt, mỹ lệ mâu trung ẩn chứa vô tận tình yêu, khóe môi nhợt nhạt giơ lên —

"Ta thích ngươi."

Hắn nói rằng.

Lấy một bộ thâm tình đến cực điểm bộ dáng.

Bạch Duyệt hô hấp cứng lại, tim đập không quy luật nhảy lên đứng lên.

— "Đông đông."

Tiếng đập cửa gọi về Bạch Duyệt suy nghĩ.

Nàng nhăn lại mày, hướng cửa nhà vừa thấy — đồng tử bởi vì nhận ra người tới thân phận mà hơi co lại, mới vừa tụ tập khởi tức giận cũng biến mất hầu như không còn.

"Khụ, chính sơ, ta cho ngươi giới thiệu một chút."

Bạch Duyệt nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, cười tủm tỉm chỉ chỉ đứng ở cửa nhà người: "Vị này, chính là ngươi về sau trợ lý . Ngươi công tác thời điểm, có cái gì yêu cầu hoặc là vấn đề, cũng có thể tìm hắn."

Không Chính Sơ có chút nghi hoặc.

Hắn chính là cái mới vừa ký hợp đồng tân nhân, liên công tác đều không có, cũng đã có trợ lý ?

Hơn nữa...

Người máy sự phân hình một chút tân trợ lý thân thể, âm thầm kinh ngạc: cái này trợ lý, ngày hôm qua còn tại khủng bố mật thất công tác đi?

Hôm nay liền chuyển chức ?

— nhân loại, quả nhiên nhượng người máy không thể nắm lấy.

Cũng không biết chính mình đã bị bái mã nam nhân chậm rãi đi đến Không Chính Sơ trước người, xinh đẹp hoa đào mắt một cong, ngữ khí ôn hòa nói: "Ngươi hảo. Lần đầu gặp mặt, ta kêu Xa Bạch."

"Về sau thỉnh nhiều chỉ giáo."

Không Chính Sơ mặc một chút: "... Thỉnh nhiều chỉ giáo."

"Hảo , nếu các ngươi đã cho nhau nhận thức ." Bạch Duyệt quơ quơ trên tay tập vở, "Chúng ta nên tiến vào chủ đề ."

"Chính sơ tư chất của ngươi thực hảo, ta cũng có thể yên tâm đem công tác giao cho ngươi ." Nàng mở ra tập vở, tại đệ tam trang dừng lại, "Nhất bộ vườn trường thần tượng kịch nam số 2, cùng một cái đứng đầu tống nghệ thường trú khách quý — tạm thời liền này hai cái công tác, có thể chứ?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tiểu kịch trường:

Công: hôm nay ta, diễn phân không chỉ thiếu, còn chính tai nghe được nhà của ta sơ sơ đối người khác nói 'Thích ngươi' .

Vừa nghĩ tới ta về sau còn phải trải qua thiệt nhiều thứ loại này cảnh tượng, ta liền...

【 đột nhiên rút đao. jpg】

, đệ 11 chương

Vườn trường thần tượng kịch kịch bản cũng không tệ lắm, chỉnh thể bầu không khí tích cực hướng về phía trước, nam nữ chủ chi gian hỗ động rất ngọt, nam số 2 nhân thiết cũng thập phần thảo hỉ — u buồn hệ thâm tình tiểu vương tử.

Mà nam nữ chủ đều là hiện nay lưu lượng tiểu thịt tươi cùng tiểu hoa đán, thu tỉ lệ xem cùng đề tài độ đều có cam đoan...

Đối tân nhân đến nói, cái này tài nguyên đã thực trân quý .

Về phần tống nghệ.

Là một đương dã ngoại sinh tồn tiết mục, còn tại trù bị trung, một vòng sau mới chính thức khai lục.

Bạch Duyệt thực có thể là tại hắn bối hoàn bàn công tác bên cạnh kia bồn thực vật tư liệu sau, mới đem cơ hội này cho hắn .

"Này hai cái, là ta trong tay thượng tốt nhất công tác." Người đại diện thở dài, lời nói thấm thía vỗ vỗ Không Chính Sơ bả vai, "Ngươi nhất định muốn cố gắng bắt bọn nó làm tốt."

Tuy rằng Bạch Duyệt coi trọng nhượng hắn động dung, nhưng... Nếu đây là Bạch Duyệt có thể tranh thủ đến đứng đầu công tác, kia Bạch Duyệt cái này người đại diện, giống như hỗn đến... Rất thảm .

— giống như là bị tận lực chèn ép nhất dạng.

Không phải làm sao có thể công tác năm năm, đều tích lũy không nổi nhân mạch?

Không Chính Sơ không có hiển lộ ra nội tâm hoang mang cùng kinh ngạc, nhu thuận gật gật đầu: "Ta sẽ không cô phụ ngươi chờ mong ."

"Ân." Bạch Duyệt lộ ra vui mừng lại vừa lòng biểu tình.

Xa Bạch lười nhác tọa ở trên sàn nhà, một tay nâng quai hàm, híp mắt, hưng trí bừng bừng nhìn bọn họ, chuyên chú đương ăn qua quần chúng.

— liền tính biết sở hữu chân tướng, cũng không nhất định phải giảng đi.

Đúng không?

Hắn mâu trung ý cười càng phát ra dạt dào.

Cùng Không Chính Sơ xác định hoàn công làm sau, Bạch Duyệt liền tỏ vẻ có việc muốn vội, đem Không Chính Sơ phó thác cho Xa Bạch.

Nàng sau khi rời đi, Xa Bạch mới chậm rãi từ sàn nhà thượng đứng lên, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, mâu hàm tiếu ý: "Đi thôi, ta mang ngươi đi chúng ta ký túc xá."

... Chúng ta ký túc xá?

Trợ lý cùng minh tinh, không nhất định phải ở cùng một chỗ đi.

— có lẽ cái này công ty quy tắc tương đối đặc biệt?

Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch nhìn nhau trong chốc lát.

Ánh mắt của hắn như Lưu Ly trong sáng, nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chăm chú vào người kia thời điểm, cực đủ lực hấp dẫn —

Xe bệnh bạch hầu kết vừa động, dẫn đầu dời đi tầm mắt.

"Nhìn ta làm chi, đi rồi."

Nam nhân dường như không có việc gì xoay người, bán ra bước chân.

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt, yên lặng đuổi kịp cước bộ của hắn.

Hiện thực trong ký túc xá, giống nhau đều đơn sơ lại hẹp hòi.

Tấn giang truyền thông cung cấp công nhân ký túc xá cũng không ngoại lệ.

Không Chính Sơ là một cái người máy, đối chất lượng sinh hoạt không có gì yêu cầu, ngủ công viên ghế dài cùng ngủ tòa thành đối hắn mà nói đều không có khác nhau.

Ngược lại là Xa Bạch, cư nhiên cũng một bộ thích ứng trong mọi tình cảnh bộ dáng, không có lộ ra một chút ít ghét bỏ cùng buồn bực.

"Còn có cái ban công — "

Xa Bạch hơi ngạc nhiên tiếng nói từ ban công thượng truyền đến: "Này dừng chân điều kiện so với ta trong tưởng tượng muốn hảo a."

Không Chính Sơ không đáp lời.

Hắn đem ở trên đường mua trúc tịch hướng trên giường một phô, sẽ đem ba lô phóng tới góc tường, liền ngồi xuống .

Trở lại trong phòng Xa Bạch: "..."

Đơn giản như vậy liền thu phục sao? !

Hắn nhìn nhìn chính mình trang mãn một cái rương hành lý hành lý, lần đầu tiên nghĩ lại chính mình có phải hay không rất yếu ớt .

Trợ giúp Xa Bạch phô hoàn phía sau giường, đã là bảy giờ tối.

Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch đồng thời ăn ngoại bán, liền cầm tắm rửa quần áo tiến vào phòng tắm, đóng lại phòng tắm môn.

Đang tại chơi di động xe đầu bạc hiện hắn hành động, suy nghĩ không tự giác ngoại nhẹ nhàng mấy chục giây, mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Nam nhân ý đồ lần nữa đem lực chú ý phóng đến di động trên màn ảnh, cũng rất khoái lại phát tán đến không muốn người biết địa phương.

Hắn nghe thấy được tiếng nước —

Tí tách lịch , nhuộm đẫm xuất một phần đơn hướng ái muội.

Trong phòng tắm tất tất tốt tốt tiểu động tĩnh, tùy ý lôi kéo, vuốt ve tâm thần của hắn, nhượng hắn có chút xao động bất an.

Cuối cùng, hắn nhướng mày, đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại —

Truyền phát tin khí tự động tục bá 《 uy phong đường đường 》.

Xa Bạch: "..."

Trùng hợp như thế sao? !

Nam nhân mở ra cất chứa liệt biểu, thay đổi thủ tiểu thanh tân loại hình ca, mới miễn cưỡng áp chế trong lòng xao động.

"Cùm cụp — "

Phòng tắm cửa được mở ra.

Không Chính Sơ đem bẩn quần áo ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo, một bên lấy khăn mặt sát ướt sũng tóc, vừa đi hướng chính mình giường.

Tắm rửa xong sau đó, hắn tơ lụa nhu thuận tóc đen sấn đến da thịt của hắn trắng nõn như tuyết, cánh môi thoạt nhìn cũng càng thêm hồng nhuận.

— mị lực giá trị bay lên vài cái cấp bậc.

Mới vừa tỉnh táo lại Xa Bạch: "..."

Cảm giác chính mình sớm hay muộn muốn cong thành nhang muỗi.

Hắn để điện thoại di động xuống, quyết định đi tắm rửa một cái lãnh tĩnh một chút.

Luôn luôn tại sát tóc không chính mới nhìn thấy hắn tiến phòng tắm, lập tức vứt bỏ hình tượng, điên cuồng sát ngẩng đầu lên phát.

Liền tính hắn là không thấm nước , nhưng làm một cái người máy, đối 'Thủy' loại này đồ vật vẫn là có loại bản năng kháng cự.

May mắn Xa Bạch giống như đọc đã hiểu tâm tư của hắn nhất dạng, tự giác đi vào phòng tắm, không phải hắn liền muốn nghĩ biện pháp chi lái xe trắng.

— ngày mai đi đoàn phim báo danh thời điểm, thuận tiện mua cái máy sấy đi.

Người máy nghiêm túc thầm nghĩ: máy sấy thật sự quá trọng yếu !

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tiểu kịch trường:

1.

Hiện nay Xa Bạch bạch: ta chỉ là bị sơ sơ sắc đẹp khiếp sợ đến mà thôi, cùng 'Thích' hẳn là không có quan hệ gì đi? 【 nhỏ giọng bb. jpg】

Tương lai Xa Bạch bạch: cầu ngươi sớm một chút thông suốt. 【 hướng chính mình cúi đầu. jpg】

Hiện nay sơ sơ: bạn cùng phòng thực ok a, ta còn chưa mở miệng liền chính mình tiến phòng tắm .

Tương lai sơ sơ: tỉnh tỉnh, ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều: )

2.

# luận sơ sơ hay không toàn năng #

Cái gì? Ngươi nhượng sơ sơ soạn nhạc? Viết kịch bản?

Sơ sơ: không có nghe hay không vương bát niệm kinh.

Cái gì? Ngươi nhượng sơ sơ xuống nước?

Sơ sơ: nhỏ yếu đáng thương lại bất lực. jpg

, đệ 12 chương

Buổi sáng tám giờ.

Không Chính Sơ mang theo còn buồn ngủ Xa Bạch, thừa thượng đi thông đoàn phim nơi sở tại bus xe.

"Đi làm cao phong kỳ bus xe, không quản tọa bao nhiêu lần, ta đều thói quen không a..."

Xa Bạch trong đầu còn sót lại buồn ngủ bị ngạnh sinh sinh tễ nát, hắn nhu nhu đen thùi lọn tóc mỏng, bán là oán giận bán là cảm thán nói.

Không Chính Sơ như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn hắn một cái.

Từ ngày hôm qua lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khởi, người máy liền có chút nghi hoặc —

Người nam nhân này đang nói phun gian toát ra khí chất cùng tự tin lại thản nhiên tâm tính, đều có thể chứng minh hắn thụ quá tốt đẹp giáo dục, thấp nhất cũng là sinh ra với trung sản gia đình.

Hơn nữa, có thể ở một ngày nội từ khủng bố mật thất nhân viên công tác biến thành tiểu minh tinh trợ lý...

— nghĩ như thế nào cũng sẽ không là người thường đi.

Tuy rằng hắn tại tận lực giấu diếm chính mình bối cảnh, nhưng người máy toàn dựa vào sự phân hình đến thân thể số liệu nhận thức, dễ dàng có thể phỏng đoán xuất hắn không đơn giản.

Bất quá, Không Chính Sơ cũng không quá để ý Xa Bạch thân phận chân thật.

— nhân loại tổng là yêu cầu riêng tư .

Người máy rõ ràng điểm này.

Đáng giá nhắc tới chính là, Không Chính Sơ muốn đi đoàn phim, là một cái phi thường 'Tuổi trẻ' đoàn phim.

Nữ chính đang tại đọc trung học, nam nhân vật chính tại đọc đại học, đạo diễn là một cái mới từ tốt nghiệp đại học phú nhị đại, biên kịch là đạo diễn đồng học...

Nghe nói, đạo diễn phí thực đại khí lực mới để cho nam nữ chính người đại diện lật xem kịch bản, tiến tới tiếp nhận này bộ kịch.

Mà nam số 2 nhân vật, lại là Bạch Duyệt lợi dụng tư nhân quan hệ tranh thủ đến — đầu tư thương là Bạch Duyệt biểu ca.

Vườn trường thần tượng kịch đối diễn xuất yêu cầu không cao, đạo diễn lại là tân nhân, tương đối có kiên nhẫn cùng sức sống, nam nữ chính diễn viên tính cách cũng là trong vòng nổi danh đáng yêu...

Như vậy đoàn phim, thích hợp nhất tân nghệ nhân tôi luyện diễn xuất .

— tại thí nghiệm Không Chính Sơ diễn xuất trước, Bạch Duyệt là như thế này suy xét .

Đối Không Chính Sơ diễn xuất có đại khái hiểu biết sau, Bạch Duyệt càng là lười giải thích vậy trong đó khúc chiết, chính là nhượng Không Chính Sơ yên tâm đi đoàn phim báo danh, cùng đại gia hảo hảo ở chung.

Bus xe tại sân ga dừng lại.

Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch từng người bối bao, đi hướng đoàn phim.

Đoàn phim lựa chọn quay phim địa điểm là phụ cận một khu nhà dân làm trung học — chiếm mà quảng, kiến trúc hoa mỹ, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, phá lệ cảnh đẹp ý vui.

Cùng này bề ngoài cùng xứng đôi , là mỗi học kỳ thu ngẩng cao học phí.

— hiệu trưởng còn thường xuyên tại học sinh nghỉ trong lúc đem nơi sân thuê cấp mỗi cái đoàn phim, kiếm ngoại khối, sẽ đem kiếm lấy tiền đầu chú tới trường học thượng.

Tại Không Chính Sơ hướng dẫn, hai người rất nhanh tìm được đoàn phim.

Bọn họ đến thời điểm, nam nữ chủ đang tại quay phim, hai người liền an tĩnh đứng ở bên cạnh, chờ đợi quay phim chấm dứt.

Lúc này, sắc đẹp rất cao tệ đoan liền hiển hiện ra —

Vốn là vẫn luôn nghiêm túc công tác tràng vụ một lần lại một lần trộm ngắm Không Chính Sơ, nữ chính thậm chí quên chính mình muốn nói lời kịch.

"Tạp — "

Đạo diễn không thể không gọi dừng.

"Phong Nhã, không học thuộc lòng lời kịch sao?" Hắn nhăn lại mày hỏi ý kiến.

Bị điểm danh nữ chính lập tức lắc lắc đầu, xấu hổ trả lời: "Học thuộc lòng , vừa rồi là bởi vì..."

Nàng không lại nói chuyện, mà là chỉ chỉ Không Chính Sơ.

Không Chính Sơ đứng ở đạo diễn sau lưng, cho nên đạo diễn theo Phong Nhã chỉ phương hướng xoay người, mới nhìn thấy an tĩnh đứng lặng tại phụ cận Không Chính Sơ.

Cảm thấy chính mình nằm cũng trúng đạn người máy chớp chớp đôi mắt, thuận thế đi đến đạo diễn bên người, làm khởi tự giới thiệu: "Ngài hảo, ta là tới diễn nam số 2 nghệ nhân, Không Chính Sơ."

Tùng văn cao thấp đánh giá hắn —

Không quản là diện mạo vẫn là thanh âm, đều không có có thể soi mói địa phương. Lấy đến diễn nam số 2, quả thật giàu có dư dật .

Hơn nữa... Này thanh lãnh khí chất cùng nam số 2 đặt ra phi thường phù hợp, liền tính diễn xuất lạn thành nê, hậu kỳ tu một tu cũng có thể cứu trở về đến.

Đây là tùng văn đạo diễn đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm.

Hắn vốn là nghĩ, Bạch Duyệt tắc người không được nói, hắn liền trực tiếp đem người đá ra đi, sau đó chính mình điền thượng đầu tư thương kia một phần tiền.

Không nghĩ tới —

Nhận được một phần kinh hỉ.

"Ngươi diễn phân muốn hai ngày sau mới bắt đầu chụp." Tùng văn thu hồi tầm mắt, dặn dò, "Hai ngày này, ngươi trước bối bối kịch bản, quan sát một chút nam nữ chủ biểu diễn, học học đi vị linh tinh kỹ xảo..."

Nhắc tới năm phút đồng hồ, hắn mới xác nhận đạo: "Nghe hiểu sao?"

"Đã hiểu."

Không Chính Sơ gật đầu.

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Tùng văn nhìn quanh bốn phía, tìm được mục tiêu sau, nhắc nhở đạo, "Ngươi có thể ở bên kia trên băng ghế nghỉ ngơi."

"Úc." Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng, "Cám ơn đạo diễn."

"Không cần."

Tùng văn khoát tay áo, tiếp chỉ huy mọi người một lần nữa bắt đầu quay phim.

"Cảm giác thế nào?"

Cùng không chính lần đầu khởi sau khi ngồi xuống, xe hỏi không đạo: "Đối đoàn phim cùng đạo diễn ấn tượng đầu tiên hoàn hảo sao?"

"Ân." Đang tại lật xem kịch bản Không Chính Sơ không yên lòng trả lời, "Rất tốt."

Thấy hắn hết sức chuyên chú bối kịch bản, Xa Bạch cũng không lại nói chuyện.

Nam nhân lấy điện thoại di động ra, chán đến chết điểm khai một cái máy rời du hý, kiều chân bắt chéo chơi tiếp.

Đương tiểu minh tinh trợ lý chính là nhàm chán...

Hắn ngáp một cái, bán hạp trong con ngươi hiện lên một tia chán ghét, di động trên màn ảnh hợp thời xuất hiện 'gameover' chữ.

"Thực nhàm chán sao?"

Bỗng nhiên, bên tai vang lên một đạo dễ nghe giọng nam.

— Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía hắn, màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi một mảnh trong vắt, như gió êm sóng lặng mặt hồ, dưới ánh mặt trời có vẻ ba quang lân lân.

Bị như vậy nhìn chăm chú vào, hắn thế nhưng liên 'Ân' loại này đơn giản âm tiết đều không thể phát ra, cuối cùng chỉ có thể chột dạ cúi đầu, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Cũng, cũng không phải thực nhàm chán."

Xa Bạch vô ý hướng bên cạnh ngắm ngắm —

Sau đó kinh ngạc phát hiện, vi làm sâu sắc đối kịch bản lý giải, Không Chính Sơ đã tại kịch bản thượng viết một đống lớn chú thích.

Tự thể ngăn nắp , rõ ràng xinh đẹp.

— tại ta đánh máy rời du hý thời điểm, hắn đã viết nhiều như vậy tự ?

Xa Bạch lặng lẽ nói thầm.

"Thực nhàm chán nói, ngươi có thể đi ra ngoài chơi." Không Chính Sơ tiếp tục nói rằng, "Hai ngày này không có gì công tác, ngươi không tất toàn bộ hành trình đi theo ta."

Đi ra ngoài chơi... ?

Nam động lòng người một cái chớp mắt.

Nhưng mà, một cúi đầu, hắn lại nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ cầm trên tay tràn ngập tự kịch bản — trong lòng có sở dao động ý tưởng lần thứ hai biến đến kiên định.

"Không đi."

Xa Bạch lắc lắc đầu, thậm chí thu hồi di động: "Ta không phải không có tán gẫu. Công tác của ta chính là bên người chiếu cố ngươi, ta phải tùy thời đãi tại bên cạnh ngươi mới được."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Làm một cái người máy, hắn không cần ăn cơm cũng không cần uống nước.

— ngươi muốn ở đâu cùng lúc chiếu cố ta?

Hắn muốn nói điểm cái gì, lại tại Xa Bạch hết sức kiên định biểu tình hạ đem nói nuốt trở vào.

— nếu bản thân đều đã nói mình không phải không có hàn huyên, vậy hắn khuyên nữa, cũng là không có ý nghĩa .

Còn không bằng nhìn kịch bản.

Không Chính Sơ cúi đầu, cầm lấy bút, tiếp tục tại tập vở thượng viết chính mình đối nội dung vở kịch phân tích.

— tuy rằng hắn đã sớm đem kịch bản phân tích hoàn.

Nhưng... Làm thần tượng, hắn hẳn là 'Cố gắng', hẳn là 'Cần cù và thật thà', hẳn là dẫn đường chính mình miến, đi lên chính xác con đường.

Vì thế, hắn không thể có chút lơi lỏng.

Bất luận là tại màn ảnh trước, vẫn là màn ảnh sau, hắn đều nhất định hết sức , duy trì chính mình khả năng làm được 'Hoàn mỹ' .

, đệ 13 chương

Tại Không Chính Sơ nghiêm túc đọc kịch bản thời điểm, Bạch Duyệt làm ra một cái quyết định — cầm trên tay nghệ nhân tất cả đều chuyển giao cấp những thứ khác người đại diện, về sau chuyên tâm mang Không Chính Sơ.

Nàng nhìn ra Không Chính Sơ tiềm lực, đã đối chính mình năm năm đến nhìn không thấy hồi báo cố gắng cảm thấy mỏi mệt.

Nếu Không Chính Sơ tại hỏa đứng lên sau đó bị chuyển giao cấp những thứ khác người đại diện...

Bạch Duyệt xử lý văn kiện tay nhất đốn, vẻ mặt trong nhiều vài phần chua sót.

— cuối cùng liều mạng một lần đi.

Thất bại nữa nói, nàng nên buông tha trở thành kim bài người đại diện giấc mộng, kế thừa gia nghiệp .

Mấy mấy giờ sau.

Bạch Duyệt khép lại bút kí bản máy tính, nhắm mắt lại, nhéo nhéo chính mình mũi.

Nàng nhẹ nhàng hô khẩu khí —

Công tác xử lý đến không sai biệt lắm .

Đi xem chính sơ tình huống đi.

Không biết hắn cùng đoàn phim trong người ở chung đến thế nào...

Bạch Duyệt đơn giản thu thập một chút đồ vật, trên lưng bao, ly khai công ty.

Tới đoàn phim sau, nàng liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ — đương phụ cận mọi người đều thường thường hướng một cái phương hướng ngắm khi, ngươi thực khó không chú ý đến khiến cho cái này hiện tượng vật phát sáng.

Mà vật phát sáng bản nhân lại đối người chung quanh chú ý không thèm để ý chút nào, tự cố mục đích bản thân tại kịch bản thượng viết cái gì, bộ dáng cực kỳ chuyên chú.

Có câu là nói như thế nào ?

Nghiêm túc nam nhân tối có mị lực.

Không Chính Sơ diện mạo vốn là phi thường tinh xảo, tại đây thành khẩn thái độ tăng phúc hạ, càng là nhượng người cảm thấy hoa mắt thần mê.

Bạch Duyệt khẽ cười cười, đi đến Không Chính Sơ bên cạnh.

Chống cằm đang tại như đi vào cõi thần tiên Xa Bạch nhìn thấy nàng, lười biếng phất phất tay, 'Nha' một tiếng.

— Không Chính Sơ lúc này mới ngẩng đầu.

Hắn nhấp nhấp môi, ôn hòa nói: "Giữa trưa hảo, bạch..."

"— bảo ta Bạch tỷ liền đi." Người đại diện săn sóc tiếp nhận câu chuyện, "Ta chính là tới thăm ngươi một chút, cảm giác thế nào? Còn có thể sao?"

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu: "Đại gia đều thực hảo ở chung."

Không có đối hắn biểu lộ ra bất luận cái gì khinh thị, cũng không có lén lút chỉ trích hắn cái này không danh khí, không vội lục lại mang theo trợ lý nam tính nghệ nhân quá mức yếu ớt — có lẽ cái đó và Xa Bạch biểu hiện đến so với hắn càng vì đại bài có quan hệ.

Tóm lại, toàn bộ buổi sáng, người máy đều quá đến thập phần khoái trá.

Không Chính Sơ vừa dứt lời hạ, liền có tràng vụ nhắc tới tỉnh bọn họ đi lấy cơm hộp.

"Ta đi!"

Trước một khắc còn ỉu xìu Xa Bạch vừa nghe thấy tràng vụ nói, lập tức đứng lên, một bên nói thầm 'Rốt cục có việc làm', một bên lắc lắc bởi vì trường thời gian nâng cằm mà phiếm toan cánh tay.

Vừa định đứng lên Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Không Chính Sơ thản nhiên 'Ân 'Một tiếng, không phản ứng gì.

Trong chốc lát sau.

Xa Bạch dẫn theo ba cái cơm hộp trở lại.

Hắn phân hoàn cơm hộp, an vị hồi trên băng ghế, cầm lấy chính mình kia một phần cơm trưa, bắt đầu tế nhai chậm nuốt.

— thoạt nhìn khó hiểu tao nhã.

Không Chính Sơ trước đem kịch bản bỏ vào ba lô, mới mở ra cà mèn.

Hắn là có vị giác , trong cơ thể cũng trang có đem thức ăn nước uống phân giải thành năng lượng trang bị, cho nên có thể giống bình thường nhân loại nhất dạng ăn cơm.

Chẳng qua, tại thế kỷ hai mươi mốt, không có khoa học gia có thể giúp hắn duy tu thân thể, vi bảo hộ trong cơ thể hệ thống, kéo dài các hạng trang bị thọ mệnh, hắn cũng một miệng nhỏ một miệng nhỏ đang ăn cơm, hết sức giảm bớt năng lượng chuyển hoán trang bị áp lực.

Vì thế —

Phát hiện mình ăn so sánh với hai đại nam nhân đều phải hào phóng Bạch Duyệt vạn phần rối rắm nhìn bọn họ liếc mắt một cái, yên lặng điều chỉnh một chút ăn cơm phương thức.

"No rồi."

Không Chính Sơ buông xuống cà mèn — hắn chỉ ăn vài hớp.

Xa Bạch sáng sớm thượng đều không động quá, căn bản không đói bụng.

Nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ lần thứ hai cầm lấy kịch bản sau, hắn nhanh chóng bới vài hớp cơm, sau đó chụp lên cà mèn: "Ta cũng no rồi."

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Vẻ mặt mộng bức.

Cho nên, ta còn là chúng ta ba cái trong lượng cơm ăn lớn nhất ? !

, đệ 14 chương

Hai ngày sau —

"Action!"

Theo đạo diễn phát ra mệnh lệnh, kịch trường trong nhân viên công tác nhóm tinh thần rung lên, lập tức đem tâm tư toàn bộ đầu chú đến màn ảnh thượng.

Tại kịch trung sức diễn 'An ny' Phong Nhã xuất hiện tại màn ảnh nội.

Nàng đen thùi tóc dài bị hồng nhạt dây cột tóc buộc lên, trên người xuyên hồng chơi gian ô vuông quần, không thi phấn trang điểm khuôn mặt thoạt nhìn thập phần thanh thuần.

Dương quang xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ, khuynh sái tiến thư viện nội, chiếu rọi xuất trong không khí tung bay nhỏ bé bụi bậm.

An ny mảnh khảnh ngón tay xẹt qua giá sách, cẩn thận sưu tầm chính mình yêu cầu thư.

Bỗng nhiên.

Nàng khẽ dừng động tác.

Vừa rồi kia vô ý thoáng nhìn, bởi vì ngồi ở trường bên cạnh bàn thiếu niên mà biến đến sâu nặng.

— giống như là không cẩn thận tích nhập mặc trì bọt nước, cuối cùng lấy mực đặc màu đậm tư thái hiện lên với trang giấy thượng.

Nàng nhìn thấy hắn.

Trong thế giới chợt nhiều ra một phần xinh đẹp đến không thể xem nhẹ, lại khó có thể quên được sắc thái.

Trường bên cạnh bàn thiếu niên mi mắt khẽ run.

Tựa hồ cảm giác đến mình bị người nóng bỏng nhìn chăm chú vào, hắn ngẩng đầu lên —

Sáng lạn dương quang lọt vào hắn mỹ lệ mâu trung.

Hắn phát hiện an ny sau, hơi cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn giật mình, sau đó tại thiếu nữ e lệ lại dấu diếm chờ mong vẻ mặt hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, lần nữa đọc khởi bộ sách.

Nhất cử nhất động gian, cùng thiếu nữ họa xuất minh xác khoảng cách.

Hắn như minh nguyệt, đầy người thanh nhã, lại xa không thể thành.

An ny trong lòng một sáp, trốn vào giá sách sau lưng, thanh tú ánh mắt gian trộn lẫn thượng cô đơn.

"Tạp — "

"Quá!"

Tùng văn kinh hỉ hô: "Trận này qua, đều nghỉ ngơi một chút, chuẩn bị tiếp theo tràng."

Tiếp theo tràng là nam chủ hòa nữ chủ diễn.

Không Chính Sơ rời đi trường bàn, đi đến Xa Bạch bên người ngồi xuống, cầm lên kịch bản.

Vừa định khen hắn diễn đến hảo Xa Bạch: "..."

Xa Bạch không là một cái nói nhiều, nhưng cũng không phải một cái tiếc tự như kim người. Cùng Không Chính Sơ cộng sự mấy ngày nay, hắn nói chuyện cơ hội càng ngày càng ít — Không Chính Sơ không là đang nhìn kịch bản, chính là tại nghỉ ngơi, hắn đều nhanh nghẹn thành một cái nói nhiều !

Hắn hiện tại bức thiết tưởng biểu đạt cùng người nói chuyện phiếm dục vọng!

"Khụ." Xa Bạch hắng giọng một cái, ôn hòa hỏi ý kiến, "Ngươi còn không có học thuộc lòng kịch bản sao?"

"Học thuộc lòng ."

Xa Bạch nhìn nhìn Không Chính Sơ cầm tràn ngập tự kịch bản, lại hỏi: "Vậy ngươi còn có cái gì tình tiết lý giải không được sao?"

"Không có."

Xa Bạch: "..."

Ngươi sớm nói a!

Không là, ta như thế nào không còn sớm điểm hỏi đâu!

Sớm biết rằng ngươi đã học thuộc lòng, lý giải thấu kịch bản, ta liền thật vui vẻ tìm ngươi nói chuyện phiếm a. Hiện tại ta đều nhanh nghẹn thành tinh phân .

Tâm tình phức tạp trầm mặc một lát sau, Xa Bạch thăm dò tính nói: "Ngươi đã không vội, chúng ta đây... Nói chuyện phiếm?"

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu, nhìn về phía hắn: "Tán gẫu cái gì?"

Một bộ trước hết nghe nghe nói chuyện phiếm chủ đề, tái quyết định muốn hay không bồi tán gẫu thái độ.

Xa Bạch không khỏi khẩn trương lên.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ: "Tán gẫu... Ngươi kịch bản?"

— tuy rằng ta đối kịch bản hoàn toàn không có hứng thú.

"Hảo a." Như Xa Bạch dự đoán trước , nghe thấy nói chuyện phiếm chủ đề sau, Không Chính Sơ không chút do dự đáp ứng , "Ngươi cảm thấy cái này kịch bản thế nào?"

Hắn đối nhân loại thị giác rất tò mò .

Nhàm chán khi phiên quá kịch bản Xa Bạch hồi ức một chút —

Kịch bản là tiêu chuẩn vườn trường ngôn tình bộ lộ.

Thanh thuần đáng yêu lại chuyên tâm nữ chính gặp gỡ kiệt ngạo bất tuân lại ngoài ý muốn đơn thuần nam nhân vật chính, theo đối lẫn nhau hiểu biết làm sâu sắc, ái tình từ từ tại hai người trong lòng manh nha.

Về phần Không Chính Sơ sở sức diễn nam số 2...

Giai đoạn trước vi nữ chủ đối tượng thầm mến, hậu kỳ lại là nội dung vở kịch thôi động khí — nhượng nam chủ ăn dấm, dẫn dắt xuất một đống tú ân ái tình tiết.

"Quy củ một cách máy móc đi."

Hắn bình luận: "Tuy rằng không nổi bật, nhưng chụp hảo sau đó, cũng sẽ rất được hoan nghênh."

Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ đồng ý.

"Chính là, ta cảm thấy..."

Người máy dừng một chút, nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Nam số 2 trên người có một cái ám tuyến."

, đệ 15 chương

Ám tuyến?

Xa Bạch sửng sốt một chút, bắt đầu cẩn thận tự hỏi.

Không Chính Sơ sức diễn nhân vật gọi 'Nghiêm Sơn', sinh ra với hào môn, nhưng bởi vì là tư sinh tử, cho nên ngày quá đến tương đối gian nan, tính cách cũng liền nặng nề chút, thoạt nhìn khó có thể tiếp cận.

Miêu Phong — cũng chính là nam nhân vật chính, là hắn duy nhất bằng hữu.

Đương an ny xuất hiện tại hắn cùng với Miêu Phong trong đời khi, hắn nhìn thấu an ny đối hắn ái mộ, lại lạnh lùng không để mắt đến phần này tình cảm, thẳng đến một ngày nào đó, Miêu Phong đột nhiên nhăn nhó hỏi hắn — "Nữ sinh giống nhau sẽ thích cái dạng gì quà sinh nhật?"

Hắn mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình bình tĩnh sinh hoạt bị an ny cải biến.

Từ nay về sau, Nghiêm Sơn rốt cục đồng ý đem tâm tư phân đến an ny trên người.

Hắn nhìn an ny kiên nhẫn trợ giúp Miêu Phong đề cao thành tích, nhìn an ny cứng cỏi vượt qua gặp được trở ngại, nhìn an ny tại bị thương khi trái lại an ủi đau lòng không thôi Miêu Phong...

Giữa bất tri bất giác, an ny giọng nói và dáng điệu nụ cười, chiếm cứ trái tim của hắn.

Nghĩ tới, tim đập liền sẽ không tự giác nhanh hơn.

Chính là.

Đương hắn nê túc hãm sâu khi, an ny đã triệt để buông xuống đối hắn luyến mộ, tiếp nhận rồi Miêu Phong thông báo.

Nghiêm Sơn chỉ có thể không động thanh sắc vùi lấp khởi tâm tình của chính mình, giống như bình tĩnh đưa lên chính mình chúc phúc.

Đem nội dung vở kịch từ đầu chải vuốt một lần, Xa Bạch cũng không tìm ra có thể chôn ám tuyến điểm.

Hắn mặt mang nghi hoặc nói: "Ta không phát hiện nam số 2 trên người có ám tuyến a."

Không Chính Sơ nhấp nhấp cánh môi.

Quang từ ở mặt ngoài nhìn, đây là một bộ phổ thông ngôn tình kịch.

Nhưng mà — làm am hiểu tìm tòi, xứng đôi cùng phân tích tin tức người máy, hắn phát hiện nhất kiện làm hắn kinh ngạc sự.

Ước chừng tại năm năm trước.

Một cái đã đặt chân điện ảnh và truyền hình giới đại thần tác giả khởi xướng một cái hoạt động.

Hắn tại tinh khiêu tế tuyển sau đó, liên hệ năm cái tự viết sách tới nay, không có bất luận cái gì mặt trái hành vi, hành văn tuyệt đẹp, tiết tấu đem khống lực cường đại thần cấp tác giả, đem kế hoạch của chính mình báo cho bọn họ —

Hắn tưởng sáng tạo một cái thế giới.

Hắn tại trù bị nhất bộ hư cấu lịch sử nhóm tượng tiểu thuyết.

Tác giả nhóm phân biệt viết nhân vật chính cá nhân câu chuyện, cuối cùng tái từ văn phong lớn nhất khí, hành văn tốt nhất tác giả viết nhóm tượng.

Dùng cái cụ thể điểm so sánh:

Cá nhân câu chuyện chính là mạn uy kỳ hạ siêu cấp anh hùng cá nhân điện ảnh, mà nhóm tượng, chính là siêu anh nhóm tập hợp sau chụp báo thù giả liên minh.

Loại này sáng tạo một cái thế giới sự, không có tác giả sẽ không tâm động.

Đã trải qua mấy vòng thảo luận, quyết định mỗi cái nhân vật chính nhân thiết sau, tác giả nhóm sôi nổi mở sách mới.

Bọn họ đối kế hoạch của chính mình một chữ không đề cập tới, chính là yên lặng cho nhau hỗ trợ, liên hệ điện ảnh và truyền hình phương, lần lượt bán ra bản quyền. Mà khởi xướng cái kế hoạch này tác giả, thì lợi dụng quan hệ, sử công ty Điện ảnh và Truyền hình ưu tiên quay phim này mấy bộ tiểu thuyết.

Năm nay 4 tháng, nhóm tượng tiểu thuyết chính thức bắt đầu còn tiếp.

Có duyệt thư vô số độc giả phát hiện điểm này, đại thần nhóm lại lảng tránh không nói, thẳng đến ngày hôm qua —

Trong đó một cái tác giả tại Weibo thượng phát rồi câu ba phải cái nào cũng được nói: đều đừng cho ta phát tư tin, chờ thư còn tiếp đến thời điểm cao trào, các ngươi sẽ biết.

Hai phút sau, nên Weibo bị cắt bỏ.

Bởi vì đề cập đến chính mình đang tại quay phim kịch bản, cho nên Không Chính Sơ chú ý một chút chuyện này, nhưng sau phát hiện... Hắn cái này vườn trường thần tượng kịch nam số 2 nhân vật, tại đang tại còn tiếp nhóm tượng kịch trong, nhân khí phi thường cao.

Nghiêm Sơn giai đoạn trước trải qua là bình thường nhất : thơ ấu khi không chịu coi trọng, thời kỳ trưởng thành bỏ lỡ đáng giá quý trọng nữ hài, sau khi thành niên thi được nhất lưu đại học.

Chính bởi vì hắn phổ thông, cho nên càng có thể khiến cho cộng minh.

Hơn nữa đại thần dùng thành thạo thủ pháp đem hắn từ phổ thông ưu tú thanh niên thoát biến thành 'Người ngoan nói không nhiều lắm' lại có thiện niệm đại lão quá trình miêu tả đi ra, nhượng rất nhiều độc giả sinh ra một loại 'Nhìn Nghiêm Sơn lớn lên' ảo giác.

Cho nên...

Không Chính Sơ như có điều suy nghĩ mắt nhìn tùng văn.

— nếu biết chính mình đạo diễn nhân vật sở đại biểu ý nghĩa, hắn có thể sẽ không như vậy dễ dàng đem nam số 2 giao cho một cái cái gì tác phẩm đều không có tân nhân đi?

Bất quá, nếu không là vừa vặn chú ý đến chuyện này.

Ai có thể tưởng tượng được đến, tác giả nhóm sẽ an bài một cái ngôn tình tiểu thuyết trong phối hợp diễn, đương nhóm tượng kịch trong nhân vật chính chi nhất đâu?

"Uy."

Xa Bạch vươn tay, tại Không Chính Sơ trước mắt quơ quơ: "Ngươi tại ngẩn người?"

Hắn có chút phát điên: cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm thực nhàm chán sao? ! Còn không có tán gẫu vài câu đâu, mà bắt đầu ngẩn người .

"... Không có." Không Chính Sơ chột dạ lắc lắc đầu, "Ta chỉ là..."

Chính là...

Hắn trải qua tự hỏi, đều không tìm được thích hợp lấy cớ: hảo đi, ta ngẩn người ."

"Xin lỗi." Hắn thành khẩn nói, "Đáp ứng cùng ngươi nói chuyện phiếm, lại khởi xướng ngốc."

Hắn vi phạm chính mình ưng thuận lời hứa.

— tuy rằng có rất ít người sẽ đem thuận miệng nói ra nói làm như lời hứa, nhưng làm thần tượng, hắn hẳn là nghiêm với kiềm chế bản thân.

"Lần sau cùng ngươi nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm, ta sẽ không tái ngẩn người ."

Xa Bạch híp mắt, không nói chuyện.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào Không Chính Sơ hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết khuôn mặt —

Cặp kia xinh đẹp màu xanh biếc đôi mắt rõ ràng ảnh ngược thân ảnh của hắn, tự nhiên mà vậy hiện ra một cỗ coi trọng ý tứ hàm xúc.

Thanh duyệt thanh âm nói xong cùng loại với lời tâm tình câu.

— người này, biết chính mình vừa rồi lời nói và việc làm có bao nhiêu hấp dẫn người sao?

Không • không giải phong tình • người máy • chính sơ nghiêng đầu, hỏi: "Ngươi không tính toán tha thứ ta sao?"

Nói như vậy.

Nhân loại sẽ không bởi vì này loại việc nhỏ mà tức giận đi?

"... Như thế nào sẽ."

Xa Bạch quay đầu đi, không nhìn tới Không Chính Sơ: "Ta không sinh khí, ngươi cũng không cần giải thích."

Chính là, ta cảm giác chính mình lại cong 1 độ.

Hắn chẳng lẽ là trong truyền thuyết thiên nhiên liêu sao?

Nói lay động nhân tâm nói, còn nghiêm trang chững chạc hỏi ta có phải hay không không tính toán tha thứ hắn.

Xa Bạch buồn bực bĩu môi, lặng lẽ điều chỉnh chính mình hỗn loạn tim đập.

"Chính sơ, đạo diễn nói tiếp theo tràng chụp ngươi cùng nam chủ diễn."

Nhân viên công tác chạy đến hai người bên người, nhắc nhở đạo.

— tản ra hai người chi gian sắp ngưng tụ thành yên tĩnh.

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng, khẽ cười cười: "Cám ơn."

"Không, không cần." Bị nụ cười của hắn kinh diễm đến nhân viên công tác lắp bắp khách sáo hoàn, liền không thể chờ đợi được bụm mặt, cùng tay cùng chân ly khai.

Xa Bạch: "..."

A, nam nhân.

Hắn cố lấy quai hàm, xinh đẹp hoa đào mắt trong che kín khói mù.

Thẳng đến Không Chính Sơ muốn lên sân khấu , hắn mới mãnh liệt nhớ tới một sự kiện — "Ngươi còn không có nói cho ta biết, kịch bản trong ám tuyến là cái gì!"

"Ám tuyến?"

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt, giơ lên khóe môi: "Căn bản không có ám tuyến a, ta đùa ngươi đùa."

Tuy rằng này bộ kịch trong nam số 2 là một khác bộ tiểu thuyết trong nhân vật chính chi nhất, nhưng liền hiện nay đến nói, hắn cũng không có gì đặc biệt nội dung vở kịch.

"Ta nghe nói thích hợp hài hước sẽ nhượng người vui vẻ."

Người máy mâu hàm chờ mong hỏi: "Ngươi vui vẻ sao?"

Xa Bạch: "..."

Ngươi xác định, ngươi đây là hài hước?

Hắn muốn nói lại thôi.

Chống đỡ một phút đồng hồ sau.

Hắn thua ở Không Chính Sơ chờ mong dưới, thập phần phối hợp lộ ra tươi cười: "Vui vẻ, ta vui vẻ chết."

Chiếm được đáp án, người máy thỏa mãn ly khai.

Ở lại tại chỗ Xa Bạch thật dài thở dài.

— tiếp theo, lập trường của ta nhất định muốn kiên định, tuyệt đối không thể tái mở mắt nói dối.

Hắn nghiêm túc thầm nghĩ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: # luận hoạt động hình thành #

Đại thần tác giả ①: khụ khụ, ta cùng đại gia nói một cái kế hoạch úc qwq( nơi này tỉnh lược một ngàn tự )

Đại thần tác giả ②: trước thảo luận nhóm tượng bối cảnh? Vẫn là nhân thiết?

Đại thần tác giả ③: chủ đề đâu... Cứu vớt thế giới?

...

Một đoàn hỗn loạn sau đó, các hạng đặt ra rốt cục bị thảo luận đi ra .

Khởi xướng người: hấp hối. jpg

Nổi lên một đoạn thời gian sau, tác giả nhóm lục tục hoàn kết cũ văn, hưng trí bừng bừng xây dựng khởi một cái thế giới mới.

Tiểu kịch trường chấm dứt √

Trùng hợp chính là, ta gần nhất đi dạo diễn đàn, phát hiện có tác giả đang tìm người đồng thời viết cộng đồng thế giới quan hạ bất đồng câu chuyện.

Ta liền bị kích động điểm đi vào thiệp, nhìn thấy 'Ít nhất hoàn kết một quyển 20 vạn tiểu thuyết' yêu cầu sau yên lặng lăn đi ra ngoài.

【 tang thương mặt. jpg】

, đệ 16 chương

Tại đoàn phim vỗ vài ngày diễn sau, dã ngoại sinh tồn loại tống nghệ tiết mục rốt cục khai lục .

Ở cái này tiết mục trong.

Nhân viên công tác sẽ đem khách quý đưa đến mỗi cái gặp nguy hiểm, cũng sẽ không quá nguy hiểm dã ngoại, sau đó tịch thu khách quý thông tín công cụ, thống nhất cấp khách quý phái phát sinh tồn vốn yêu cầu đồ dùng — tiểu đao, đánh lửa thạch, dây thừng, giản dị lều trại cùng nhất bộ bộ đàm.

Tại quay phim trong lúc, tiết mục tổ sẽ bất định khi tuyên bố nhiệm vụ, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ sau, khách quý có thể lĩnh kem đánh răng, bàn chải đánh răng, khăn mặt chờ sinh hoạt đồ dùng, thậm chí có thể đạt được thực vật.

Tiết mục tổ cho phép khách quý nhóm hỗ giúp hỗ trợ.

Nếu chống đỡ không đi xuống, cũng có thể thân thỉnh trước tiên rời khỏi.

"Một, nhị, tam..."

"Ân, đều đến đông đủ ."

Đạo diễn nhìn đứng ở chính mình tiền phương năm cái người, vừa lòng gật gật đầu: "Các ngươi đều ký miễn trách thanh minh, hẳn là có thể minh bạch, cái này tiết mục là có nhất định tính nguy hiểm ."

"Tại quay phim trong quá trình, trừ bỏ tuyên bố nhiệm vụ, chúng ta sẽ không cho các ngươi bất luận cái gì trợ giúp. Cho nên, gặp gỡ cái gì giải quyết không , lại sẽ nguy hiểm cho sinh mệnh khó khăn, tuyệt đối không cần cậy mạnh, lập tức hướng tiết mục tổ xin giúp đỡ."

"Biết sao?"

Năm người lục tục gật đầu.

"Ân."

"Ta hiện tại cho các ngươi giới thiệu một chút chúng ta vị trí vị trí."

"Nơi này là Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa, chiếm mà 700 vạn ki-lô-mét vuông, kéo dài qua bát quốc gia..."

Niệm xong giới thiệu từ sau, đạo diễn mới nói xuất tiết mục chủ đề: "Các ngươi yêu cầu ở cái này nhiệt đới rừng mưa trung sinh tồn bốn ngày, cũng hoàn thành ít nhất hai cái tiết mục tổ phái phát nhiệm vụ."

"Tinh thông dã ngoại sinh tồn kỹ năng xuất ngũ sĩ binh sẽ đi theo các ngươi phía sau, tránh cho các ngươi xuất nguy hiểm tánh mạng. Nhưng không cần nghĩ ỷ lại sĩ binh, tình hình chung hạ, bọn họ không sẽ dành cho các ngươi bất luận cái gì trợ giúp."

"Hiện tại, các vị có thể tự do hoạt động."

Tuy rằng đạo diễn nói có thể tự do hoạt động, nhưng khách quý nhóm hai mặt nhìn nhau, không hẹn mà cùng lâm vào do dự.

Trong chốc lát sau.

Có người động .

Sở Hạo bối tiết mục tổ phái phát đại ba lô, đi đến Không Chính Sơ bên người: "Ngươi cũng tại a?"

"... Ân."

Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng.

"Ngươi hiểu dã ngoại sinh tồn?" Người máy chủ động hỏi ý kiến.

Sở Hạo tại khủng bố trong mật thất biểu hiện ra tính chất đặc biệt, không như là một cái hiểu dã ngoại sinh tồn người.

"Ta... Sẽ không a." Sở Hạo gãi gãi đầu, cười hì hì nói, "Nhưng ta vui với nếm thử. Trước kia chỉ lo chụp diễn, không như thế nào thượng tống nghệ, hiện tại đã nghĩ nhiều vui đùa một chút."

"Nha, ngươi là cái gì thời điểm cùng công ty Điện ảnh và Truyền hình ký hợp đồng ?"

Hắn tò mò hỏi.

"Cùng ngươi tổ đội tiến mật thất sau đó."

"Úc." Sở Hạo nhìn nhìn mặt khác khách quý, đè thấp thanh âm, "Ngươi hiểu hay không dã ngoại sinh tồn?"

"Sẽ một chút."

Không Chính Sơ khiêm tốn nói.

Sở Hạo nhãn tình sáng lên: "Đại lão, ngươi thiếu không thiếu chân vật trang sức?"

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Không thiếu, cám ơn.

"Ngươi theo ta đi thôi."

Sở Hạo đều chủ động xin giúp đỡ , hắn cũng không hảo tái cự tuyệt.

Không Chính Sơ thở dài, dẫn đầu cất bước, ly khai tại chỗ: "Nhanh đến chạng vạng , chúng ta nhất định tìm một chỗ đáp lều trại mới được. Còn muốn lộng điểm thực vật."

Sở Hạo vội vàng đuổi kịp hắn.

Mặt khác khách quý cho nhau xem xét xem xét, từng người chọn cái phương hướng, bước lên mạo hiểm chi lữ.

Đi đến một cái dòng suối bên cạnh khi, Không Chính Sơ dừng cước bộ.

"Ngay tại kề bên này đáp lều trại đi."

Hắn buông xuống có nửa cái người cao ba lô, chỉ chỉ phụ cận một khối đất trống: "Ngươi khoát lên kia, ta khoát lên này."

"Hảo."

Sở Hạo buông xuống bao, xuất ra lều trại.

Tuy rằng không hiểu gì dã ngoại sinh tồn, nhưng hắn tại đến trước, cũng tra quá cơ bản tư liệu, tỷ như: như thế nào đáp lều trại.

Cho nên, nhô lên cao chính sơ đến kiểm tra hắn lều trại thời điểm, hắn lộ ra tràn đầy tự tin biểu tình.

— sau đó, Không Chính Sơ liền không nói được một lời hủy đi hắn lều trại.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Vẻ mặt mộng bức.

"Lều trại nói ra muốn bị vây cản gió vị trí."

Không chính lần đầu biên giúp hắn lần nữa đáp lều trại, một bên giải thích.

— đối úc, ta như thế nào quên...

Sở Hạo tâm tắc ghi nhớ cái này tri thức điểm.

Lần nữa đáp hảo lều trại sau, Sở Hạo lại tại Không Chính Sơ chỉ huy hạ dùng thạch đầu ngăn chặn lều trại bốn sừng, tăng mạnh lều trại kháng phong năng lực, mới tính chính thức đáp hoàn.

"Đi thôi, đi tìm ăn ."

"Tái nhặt chút củi gỗ nhóm lửa. Sài bụi có thể khu văn, khu trùng, ánh lửa có thể dọa chạy một ít động vật."

Dừng một chút, Không Chính Sơ bổ sung đạo: "... Tuy rằng ánh lửa cũng có khả năng hấp dẫn mỗ ta động vật."

Sở Hạo: "Chúng ta đây rốt cuộc điểm không đốt lửa?"

"Điểm." Không Chính Sơ không chút do dự trả lời, "Ngủ trước đem hỏa tiêu diệt là đến nơi."

Không phải, khiến cho rừng rậm hoả hoạn nói...

Bọn họ sợ là muốn ngồi tù đến chết.

Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa trong giống loài thực phong phú, có rảnh chính sơ người này hình bách khoa toàn thư tại, hai người rất nhanh liền tìm được thực vật cùng củi gỗ, tại bầu trời tối đen trước liền quay trở về dòng suối biên.

Không Chính Sơ xuất ra đánh lửa thạch.

Bởi vì Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa khí hậu ẩm ướt, hắn kiên nhẫn gây sức ép hơn mười phút, mới đem hỏa phát lên đến.

"Hảo nhiệt a..."

Sở Hạo nhịn không được oán giận nói.

Bây giờ là mùa hạ, khí hậu vốn là nóng bức, bọn họ còn thân ở Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa — so thuần túy nóng cháy càng làm người khó chịu thấp nhiệt mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều tại quấy nhiễu người thần kinh.

Ít nhất, Sở Hạo đã khó chịu đến tâm sinh phiền táo .

Vi phòng ngừa con muỗi đốt, sở hữu khách quý xuyên đều là ống tay áo cùng quần dài, từ đầu đóng gói đến chân... Sở Hạo quần áo đều bị hãn tẩm ướt.

"Nhịn một chút đi." Không Chính Sơ thần sắc bình thản nói, "Ăn xong rồi đồ vật, ta liền cho ngươi đốt một oa thủy, ngươi có thể tắm một rửa mặt hoặc là sát một chút thân thể."

Vẻ mặt của hắn cùng thần thái đều cùng ban đầu nhất dạng, không có gì biến hóa — tựa hồ hoàn toàn không có bị này không xong khí hậu cùng tình cảnh ảnh hưởng đến.

Như trước thanh lãnh mà tao nhã, còn có dư lực chiếu cố những người khác.

Sở Hạo nhìn hắn, bất tri bất giác tỉnh táo lại: "Ngại ngùng a... Cho ngươi chiếu cố cả ngày."

"Không có việc gì." Không Chính Sơ trả lời.

Hắn đem nướng chín cá đưa cho Sở Hạo: "Ăn đi."

"Này..." Sở Hạo do dự mà nói rằng, "Không tốt lắm đâu, ngươi đều giúp ta một buổi chiều — ngươi ăn trước, ngươi ăn no ta tái ăn."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ta thật không phải là rất muốn ăn cái gì.

Thấy Sở Hạo thái độ kiên quyết, Không Chính Sơ rầu rĩ không vui cắn vài hớp thịt cá, tái rầu rĩ không vui đem thịt cá chuyển hoán thành năng lượng, tiếp thập phần nghiêm túc nhìn về phía Sở Hạo: "Ta ăn no ."

Hắn lần thứ hai đem cá đưa qua đi: "Ngươi ăn đi."

Sở Hạo tiếp nhận cá, trong lòng cảm động không thôi.

— Không Chính Sơ tính cách thật sự thật tốt quá, vi chiếu cố ta, còn làm bộ như ăn no bộ dáng.

Tâm hắn toan cắn cá, ăn một nửa, liền lưu luyến không rời còn cấp Không Chính Sơ: "Ta cũng no rồi. Ngươi ăn đi, đừng lại tặng cho ta ."

— vừa dứt lời hạ, bụng của hắn liền hợp với tình hình vang lên một tiếng.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Nhân loại, thật làm cho người máy cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sơ sơ: ta thật sự không đói bụng, cầu ngươi đem thực vật ăn xong.

Sở mênh mông: không không không ta đều nhanh cảm động khóc, ngươi đừng lại tặng cho ta , ta cũng no rồi. 【 đau lòng che cơ bụng đói 】

Sơ sơ: mã đức thiểu năng trí tuệ!

, đệ 17 chương

"Các ngươi có một tân nhiệm vụ."

Chờ Sở Hạo sát hoàn thân thể từ lều trại trong đi ra sau, nhân viên công tác vì bọn họ đưa lên nhất trương nhiệm vụ tạp.

Không chính mới nhìn nhiệm vụ tạp thượng tự, tiếp tục thì thầm —

"Nhiệm vụ ①: viết một thiên nhật kí."

"Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ sau, có thể đạt được một phần từ tiết mục tổ cung cấp duy nhất rửa mặt đồ dùng."

Dù sao cũng là nghệ nhân, cho dù là vi công tác bức bách, cũng không có thể tại màn ảnh trước quá đến rất lôi thôi.

Nếu tiết mục tổ không có tuyên bố nhiệm vụ này, Không Chính Sơ liền muốn đi tìm tìm kem đánh răng cùng bàn chải đánh răng thay thế phẩm .

Nhiệm vụ phi thường đơn giản.

Không Chính Sơ đem nhiệm vụ tạp còn cấp nhân viên công tác, tiếp nhận giấy bút, nương cam hồng sắc ánh lửa, viết xuống vài cái câu.

"Ngươi viết cái gì?"

Sở Hạo cầm kem đánh răng cùng bàn chải đánh răng, tại Không Chính Sơ bên người ngồi xổm xuống: "Ta cơ bản đều là phun tào nói. Hôm nay quá khó tiếp thu rồi... Ta đều cảm thấy chính mình về tới người nguyên thủy thời đại."

Không Chính Sơ nhìn hắn một cái, trả lời: "Ta ký lục chúng ta hôm nay làm sự."

"Úc."

Nghe đứng lên không có gì đặc biệt .

Sở Hạo mở ra kem đánh răng cùng bàn chải đánh răng đóng gói, bắt đầu rửa mặt.

Hắn còn tưởng rằng không chính gặp mặt lần đầu lưu loát viết một đống lớn đâu — mặc dù có chút bất khả tư nghị, nhưng ở này hai lần tiếp xúc trung, vẫn luôn bị Không Chính Sơ mang theo đi hắn, đã theo bản năng đem Không Chính Sơ trở thành không gì làm không được tồn tại .

Cho nên, được đến như vậy bình thường đáp án, hắn ngược lại có chút không thích ứng.

"Ta đi ngủ."

Không Chính Sơ đem duy nhất kem đánh răng cùng bàn chải đánh răng ném tiến tiết mục tổ mang đến rác rưởi túi trong, cùng Sở Hạo lên tiếng chào hỏi, bước đi đến chính mình lều trại bên cạnh.

Hắn tiến vào lều trại sau đó, lại nhắc nhở đạo: "Ngươi đi ngủ trước, nhớ rõ đem hỏa dập tắt."

"— ngủ ngon."

Không Chính Sơ kéo vào sổ mui thuyền khóa kéo.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Hiện tại mới tám giờ nhiều.

Sở Hạo thói quen rạng sáng một, hai điểm mới nghỉ ngơi, hoàn toàn không tính toán đi ngủ.

Nhưng mà, đang nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ kéo vào sổ mui thuyền khóa kéo sau, một buổi chiều bận rộn dẫn dắt khởi mỏi mệt nháy mắt nảy lên đầu óc của hắn.

Hắn vội vàng hoàn thành rửa mặt, một bên ngáp, một bên dập tắt đống lửa, tái tiến vào lều trại trong.

"Ngủ ngon."

Hắn đối với màn ảnh nói rằng.

Cùng lúc đó.

"Bạch tỷ, ngươi tưởng muốn tư liệu, ta đã phát đến ngươi hòm thư trong . Bất quá... Có một chút tương đối kỳ quái, ta ngày đầu tiên tra thời điểm, cái gì tư liệu đều tra không đến, ngày hôm sau tra, tư liệu liền tất cả đều tề ."

Bạch Duyệt 'Ân' một tiếng: "Cám ơn."

"Không cần." Điện thoại người đối diện trong sáng trả lời một câu, liền kết thúc thông tin.

Bạch Duyệt mở ra hòm thư, bắt đầu lật xem tư liệu.

Cùng Không Chính Sơ nói hợp đồng ngày nào đó, nàng liền liên hệ thám tử tư, nhượng trinh thám tra Không Chính Sơ chân thực tin tức.

Hôm nay, rốt cục có kết quả .

Không Chính Sơ, 24 tuổi, trung pháp máu lai, mười tuổi thời điểm, cha mẹ chết vào tai nạn xe cộ ( mang vào một phần Không Chính Sơ giả tạo về tai nạn xe cộ tin tức ).

Bởi vì cự tuyệt tiến vào cô nhi viện, cho nên kháo quốc gia trợ cấp cùng làm kiêm chức lớn lên. Vi kiếm sinh hoạt phí, Không Chính Sơ rất ít đi trường học, trọng yếu cuộc thi lại cũng không vắng họp, thành tích lớp giữa thiên thượng.

...

Nhìn hoàn tư liệu sau, Bạch Duyệt gắt gao nhăn lại mày.

Một cái vi nuôi sống chính mình, nhất định nghĩ mọi cách kiếm tiền cô nhi, làm sao có thể có thời gian học biên trình, vũ đạo, diễn kịch chờ kỹ năng? Còn học được thập phần không tồi, thậm chí có thể đầy đủ bối xuất một chậu thực vật tư liệu.

Hơn nữa...

Trinh thám ngày đầu tiên còn cái gì đều tra không đến, ngày hôm sau liền dễ dàng tra được toàn bộ tư liệu?

— này rất kỳ quái .

Bạch Duyệt trầm tư trong chốc lát —

Quả nhiên, chính sơ là mỗ cái đại gia tộc thiếu gia đi?

Nàng đối chính mình lúc ban đầu suy đoán càng phát ra chắc chắn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sơ sơ: ta không là, ta không có, ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều _(:з" ∠)_

, đệ 18 chương

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm.

Không Chính Sơ chấm dứt hôn mê trạng thái, chui ra lều trại — nhân viên công tác lập tức đưa lên nhất trương tân nhiệm vụ tạp.

Sắc trời tờ mờ sáng.

Thái dương còn chưa dâng lên, dư lưu bóng đêm vi Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa thêm vài phần thần bí, động thực vật hoạt động khi tất tốt thanh theo phong, ẩn ẩn truyền vào trong tai.

Không Chính Sơ híp lại khởi màu xanh biếc ánh mắt.

Hắn một bàn tay chải vuốt bị ép tới có chút hỗn độn tóc, một bàn tay mở ra nhiệm vụ tạp —

"Thỉnh cùng ba loại động vật các chụp một tấm hợp chiếu."

"Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ sau, ngài có thể đạt được một phần rửa mặt đồ dùng."

Người máy khép lại nhiệm vụ tạp.

Hắn mắt nhìn Sở Hạo lều trại — khóa kéo không chút sứt mẻ, như trước gắt gao mấp máy.

Từ từ Sở Hạo đi.

Nghĩ như vậy , Không Chính Sơ tại lều trại bên cạnh chỗ ngồi xuống, một tay nâng má, nhìn phía xa xa.

Hắn lười nhác vi nhắm mắt mâu, tiêm trường mi mắt thường thường vỗ vài cái, cánh môi nhẹ mân, bộ dáng cực kỳ động nhân.

— camera sư theo bản năng đến cái đặc tả.

Thanh niên khuôn mặt tinh xảo đến không có tỳ vết, cho dù tại tố nhan trạng thái hạ bị vỗ đặc tả, cũng chọn không xuất cái gì tật xấu — trường đậu, mặt xuất du chờ phổ biến , làm người ta phiền não không thôi vấn đề, tại trên người của hắn lại tìm không thấy nửa điểm dấu vết.

Đặc tả, ngược lại phóng đại cặp kia đôi mắt mị lực.

Giống như là một uông bị thanh phong gợi lên hồ nước, mặt hồ nổi lên nhợt nhạt gợn sóng, lại càng hiện ra hồ nước sáng.

— muốn đem tầm mắt từ này trương nhượng người kinh diễm khuôn mặt thượng dời đi, hiển nhiên không là nhất kiện chuyện dễ dàng.

Cho nên màn ảnh vẫn luôn vẫn không nhúc nhích đứng ở Không Chính Sơ trên người.

— thẳng đến Sở Hạo tỉnh lại.

Đương hắn mơ mơ màng màng đi khoản chi mui thuyền thời điểm, thiên đã hoàn toàn sáng, thái dương đại liệt liệt giắt tại trên bầu trời, tản mát ra chống đỡ khởi vô số sinh vật tiến hành hoạt động năng lượng.

"Buổi sáng tốt lành."

Hắn nghe thấy một đạo thanh lãnh lại dễ nghe thanh âm.

Theo thanh âm nhìn lại —

Dung mạo thật tốt thanh niên chính an tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, tựa hồ tại chờ hắn đáp lại.

Sở Hạo sửng sốt một chút: "... Buổi sáng tốt lành."

Hắn giơ lên khóe môi, hồi lấy một cái sáng lạn tươi cười.

Không Chính Sơ hơi hơi cong cong con ngươi, nhẹ nhàng 'Ân' một tiếng.

Dựa theo tiết mục tổ yêu cầu, quay phim hình ảnh trong, động vật cùng người đều nhất định rõ ràng nhưng thấy — yêu cầu này thành công đánh mất Không Chính Sơ tróc con kiến cùng đường lang chờ nhỏ bé sinh vật suy nghĩ.

Tuy rằng Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa trong giống loài thực phong phú, nhưng là...

Có thể ở ảnh chụp trong rõ ràng nhưng thấy động vật, hình thể không có khả năng quá nhỏ, nói cách khác, có nhất định uy hiếp tính.

Liền tính mỗi cái khách quý bên người đều đi theo một cái chuyên nghiệp nhân viên, nhiệm vụ này cũng chơi đến quá lớn.

Hoài đối tiết mục tổ vi diệu bất mãn, Không Chính Sơ mang theo Sở Hạo xuất phát.

Trước sau như một .

Không Chính Sơ tại phía trước nhất dẫn đường.

Đoàn người tại rừng mưa trong rất nhanh xuyên qua.

Nửa giờ sau.

Vốn định đi loài chim tương đối tập trung khu vực, sau đó tùy tiện chụp hình Không Chính Sơ dừng cước bộ.

Hắn nhìn tiền phương dáng người tao nhã mỹ châu hổ, lâm vào trầm tư.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: # Xa Bạch bạch tiểu kịch trường #

Tác giả: Xa Bạch bạch, tỉnh tỉnh.

Tác giả: Xa Bạch bạch, ngươi xem xét xem xét Sở Hạo, trong lòng có hay không dâng lên một cỗ cảm giác nguy cơ?

Tác giả: Xa Bạch bạch, ngươi tái không lên sân khấu, nhà ngươi sơ sơ liền... 【 muốn nói lại thôi 】

...

Xa Bạch bạch: ngươi đi! 【 ủy khuất ba ba lại siêu hung. jpg】

, đệ 19 chương

Tại tương lai xa xôi, nhân loại gien tiến hóa đến càng ngày càng hoàn mỹ, vô luận là dung mạo, chỉ số thông minh vẫn là thân thể tố chất, đều chiếm được trên diện rộng đề cao.

Cùng 21 thế kỷ nhân loại so sánh với, tương lai nhân loại cùng cấp với trong phim ảnh siêu cấp anh hùng.

Không Chính Sơ vũ lực giá trị tại tương lai đều là thuộc loại đứng đầu , cho nên — hắn có thể dễ dàng đem này đầu chặn đường mỹ châu hổ đánh mộng.

Nhưng mà...

Biểu hiện đến quá lợi hại, bị bắt đi làm thí nghiệm làm như thế nào.

Người máy yên lặng tìm tòi một chút hiện nay nhân loại thể năng cực hạn.

Tại đây trong quá trình, hắn phát hiện có một được xưng là 'Bối gia' nam nhân, thượng có thể một mình đấu lợn rừng, xà, cá sấu chờ nguy hiểm động vật, hạ có thể ăn con kiến, đào điểu đản, trích gia quả.

Không Chính Sơ lặng lẽ nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Nếu tại bộ đội đặc chủng trong, loại năng lực này được cho thông thường, vậy hắn có thể yên tâm bắt giữ này chỉ mỹ châu hổ , cũng không cần lại đi tìm cái gì loài chim tập trung khu vực — trực tiếp nắm phụ cận động vật đi.

"Đừng động — "

Tại Không Chính Sơ trầm tư trong lúc, mục tử — phụ trách bảo hộ hắn xuất ngũ sĩ binh đè thấp tiếng nói, nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Đều đừng động, tuyệt đối không cần đưa lưng về phía nó."

Có mãnh thú thuần dưỡng sư làm quá tương quan thực nghiệm: đưa lưng về phía sư tử, lão hổ, báo tử chờ dã thú, sẽ dẫn phát chúng nó bắt mồi xúc động.

Gặp gỡ bọn họ sau chính xác thực hiện, là gắng giữ tĩnh táo, cùng chúng nó chính diện giằng co, hơi chút triển khai tứ chi làm cho mình có vẻ cường đại, tái chậm rãi lui về phía sau.

Mục tử cùng lịch nhượng — phụ trách bảo hộ Sở Hạo xuất ngũ sĩ binh, đều gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm mỹ châu hổ, đồng thời chỉ huy Không Chính Sơ cùng Sở Hạo về phía sau lui —

Vừa định đối mỹ châu hổ động thủ Không Chính Sơ kiềm nén rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy tâm, nhu thuận về phía sau cất bước.

Sở Hạo cắn răng, tận lực kềm chế thân thể run rẩy, từng bước một dịch đến mục tử cùng lịch nhượng phía sau.

"Thực hảo, nó không hề động."

"Tiếp tục triệt, đi từ từ — đừng nóng vội, ngàn vạn không cần xoay người chạy."

Lịch nhượng tay vững vàng bưng gây tê thương ( súng ), lòng bàn tay lại chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh.

Tuy rằng nhân loại đứng ở thực vật liên đỉnh, nhưng chân chính cùng dã thú mặt đối mặt khi, trong lòng vẫn là sẽ không tự chủ được thấp thỏm.

Mỹ châu hổ hé miệng, lộ ra bén nhọn răng nanh, phát ra trầm thấp lại cực đủ uy hiếp lực tiếng hô.

Nó vươn ra móng vuốt, cung khởi bối —

Một bộ tùy thời sẽ phóng ra bộ dáng.

"— dừng lại, đừng lại lui."

Mục tử ngữ khí thận trọng nói.

Đây là quốc gia cấp bảo hộ động vật, hai người nguyên bản nghĩ, có thể an toàn bỏ chạy nói, liền không nổ súng .

Nhưng hiện tại, này đầu mỹ châu hổ rõ ràng không tính toán buông tha bọn họ.

Này rất kỳ quái —

Nói như vậy, bọn họ người nhiều như vậy tụ tập cùng một chỗ, hình thể lại đều so mỹ châu hổ cao, này đầu mỹ châu hổ hẳn là sẽ rõ trí lựa chọn tránh lui.

— kết quả lại hoàn toàn tương phản.

Tuy rằng trong lòng buồn bực, nhưng mục tử vẫn là đem nòng súng nhắm ngay mỹ châu hổ, khấu hạ cò súng —

"Rống — "

Đúng lúc tránh được này một súng mỹ châu hổ triệt để bị chọc giận.

Nó phục cúi người tử, mãnh liệt nhằm phía mục tử cùng lịch nhượng.

Này trong nháy mắt, một cái nhanh nhẹn thân ảnh từ hai người phía sau nhảy xuất, gắt gao đem mỹ châu hổ áp đến mà thượng.

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía mục tử, thần sắc lãnh tĩnh, tiếng nói mát lạnh phân phó nói: "Khoái nổ súng!"

Càng vãn nổ súng, cơ thể của ta tố chất lại càng dễ dàng khiến cho chú ý.

Hắn nghĩ vậy điểm, mày không khỏi vừa nhíu, tay không chút khách khí đem không ngừng giãy dụa mỹ châu hổ hướng mà thượng nhấn một cái —

"Ngao nha — "

Mỹ châu hổ lập tức kêu lên thanh.

Tiếng kêu ủy khuất lại đáng thương.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Xuất ngũ bọn lính: "..."

Nhiếp ảnh sư: "..."

Kinh .

Mỹ châu hổ trung đạn gây mê sau đó, mềm mềm than đến mà thượng.

Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh từ camera sư trong tay tiếp quá di động, cùng mỹ châu hổ vỗ một tấm hợp chiếu.

Thu hồi di động sau, hắn do dự trong chốc lát, mới thật cẩn thận vươn tay, sờ sờ mỹ châu hổ trên người mao.

— hảo, thật thoải mái!

Người máy nhãn tình sáng lên, lại sờ soạng vài cái.

Hắn rốt cục minh bạch vì cái gì nhân loại thích dưỡng sủng vật .

Sở Hạo đối thái độ của hắn biến đến thận trọng rất nhiều, thấy hắn trầm mê lỗ mao, liền nắm bắt cổ họng, thăm dò tính hỏi: "Đại, đại lão — phi, chính, chính sơ, ta có thể cùng nó chụp cái chiếu sao?"

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Người máy lỗ mao tay nhất đốn, lãnh đạm biểu tình trong nhiều vài phần khó phát giác xấu hổ.

Hắn lui về phía sau vài bước, rời đi mỹ châu hổ: "Đương nhiên có thể. Ngươi chụp đi, chụp hoàn sau đó, chúng ta đi tìm tiếp theo chỉ động vật."

"Úc."

Sở Hạo lên tiếng, đứng cách mỹ châu hổ một thước rất xa địa phương, hoàn thành chụp ảnh chung.

Sau đó nhanh chóng chạy đến Không Chính Sơ bên người — như là tại phòng ngừa mỹ châu hổ đột nhiên bạo khởi.

"Chúng ta nên ly khai."

Bọn họ chụp hoàn chiếu sau, mục tử nhắc nhở đạo: "Chúng ta thuốc mê lượng không đại, nhiều nhất mười phút, này chỉ mỹ châu hổ liền muốn tỉnh. Tái không đi nói — "

Hắn vốn định nói 'Tái không đi nói, các ngươi lại sẽ gặp nguy hiểm', nhưng nhìn thấy an tĩnh đứng ở bên cạnh không • tay không đánh mỹ châu hổ • chính sơ sau —

Hắn sửa chữa sắp nói ra khỏi miệng nói: "Tóm lại, nhanh lên đi tìm tiếp theo chỉ động vật đi."

"Hảo."

Không Chính Sơ đồng ý gật gật đầu.

Tìm kiếm tiếp theo chỉ động vật trên đường, người máy bắt đầu tự hỏi một vấn đề: dù sao ta đã cùng mỹ châu hổ vật lộn qua, nên bại lộ đều bại lộ ... Vậy không bằng, tái trương dương một chút?

Nghĩ đến này, hắn vỗ vỗ Sở Hạo bả vai, nghiêm trang chững chạc hỏi: "Ngươi nghĩ hay không cùng cá sấu chụp ảnh?"

Sở Hạo: "..."

Ta nghe nhầm rồi? !

Hai cái xuất ngũ sĩ binh: "..."

Van cầu ngươi không cần tìm đường chết.

"Tựa như vừa rồi nhất dạng, ta trước đè lại cá sấu, mục tử sẽ đem cá sấu gây tê, chúng ta có thể chụp ảnh ." Không Chính Sơ rất nhanh nói ra kế hoạch của chính mình, lần thứ hai hỏi ý kiến, "Các ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

Hắn lại nhìn về phía mục tử.

Màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi giống như chuế mãn tinh tiết.

Bị này song xinh đẹp đến cực điểm ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú vào, cự tuyệt nói thẳng ngơ ngác ngạnh tại cổ họng chỗ, như thế nào cũng không xảy ra khẩu.

— "Không ra làm sao."

May mắn, lịch nhượng quyết đoán cấp ra đáp lại.

Mục tử vội vàng gật gật đầu, phụ họa 'Ân' một tiếng.

"Hảo đi."

Không Chính Sơ có chút mất mát buông tha đánh cá sấu kế hoạch.

Hắn sự phân hình phụ cận sinh vật, chợt phát hiện một cái không tồi chụp ảnh chung đối tượng —

"Các ngươi chờ ta một chút."

Hắn sau khi nói xong, liền xuất ra dây thừng, nhặt tảng đá, chạy đến tiền phương, ngồi xổm người xuống, bào khởi lá cây.

Đào lên lá cây sau, hắn đem dây thừng bày ra trên mặt đất, lại gõ cửa xao chung quanh bùn đất.

— một cái mao nhung nhung chân từ địa hạ huyệt động trong duỗi đi ra.

Căn bản không sợ bị trát hoặc là bị cắn Không Chính Sơ tập trung tinh thần nhìn này chỉ chân, tiếp tại cự tri thù đem một nửa thân thể đi xuất động huyệt khi, nhanh chóng đem dây thừng thắt.

Hắn đánh kết thực khẩn, cự tri thù theo bản năng giãy dụa.

— lại vừa lúc phương tiện Không Chính Sơ bắt nó phiên cái thân, tiếp tục thắt.

Cuối cùng, người máy dẫn theo này chỉ bị trói gô cự tri thù trở lại trong đội ngũ, đối mặt với một đám thần sắc khác nhau người, nhẹ nhàng cong lên khóe môi: "Nhìn, ta cái thứ hai chụp ảnh chung đối tượng."

Sở Hạo: "..."

Này tuyệt đối không là ta cái thứ hai chụp ảnh chung đối tượng!

Tuyệt đối!

Cho dù nội tâm đối cự tri thù tiếp cận vô cùng kháng cự, Sở Hạo vẫn là ngoan ngoãn , tại Không Chính Sơ hỏi ý kiến hắn muốn hay không chụp chụp ảnh chung khi gật gật đầu.

Người máy dẫn theo cự tri thù, đứng cách Sở Hạo có một thước xa địa phương, nhượng Sở Hạo vỗ trương hai người một con nhện chụp ảnh chung.

"Thu phục."

Sở Hạo lau mồ hôi trên trán.

... Từ từ.

Cảm thụ đầu ngón tay ướt át, Sở Hạo kinh ngạc ý thức được một sự kiện —

"Chính sơ! Ngươi cư nhiên một giọt hãn đều không có lưu!"

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Trong lòng chợt lạnh, mà còn tưởng ném xuống Sở Hạo chính mình đi làm nhiệm vụ.

"Ta từ tiểu liền không thế nào chảy mồ hôi ." Không Chính Sơ ngữ khí bình tĩnh giải thích, "Liền tính cảm giác thân thể phi thường nhiệt, ta cũng cơ hồ không sẽ ra mồ hôi."

Tưởng muốn ngụy trang xuất chảy mồ hôi trạng thái, Không Chính Sơ nhất định trước tiên đem thủy chứa đựng tiến trong cơ thể.

Nhưng mà, cái này chân nhân tú toàn bộ hành trình đều có camera sư cùng chụp, có xuất ngũ sĩ binh bên người bảo hộ, hắn hấp thu nguồn nước động tác lại phi thường rõ ràng — suy xét đến này đó, Không Chính Sơ rõ ràng buông tha ngụy trang.

Cũng cho chính mình bổ sung đặt ra: không đổi chảy mồ hôi thể chất.

Hắn trong cơ thể chứa đựng thủy, toàn bộ bị dùng để ngụy trang thành nước tiểu .

Tuy rằng trong suốt nước tiểu cũng tương đối kỳ quái... Nhưng không có người sẽ theo dõi hắn đi nhà cầu!

Duy nhất yêu cầu lo lắng chính là —

Cùng Bạch Duyệt gặp nhau khi, mới tới dị thời không hắn, theo bản năng bắt chước thành đầu đầy mồ hôi trạng thái.

Hiện tại lại xưng chính mình là 'Không đổi xuất mồ hôi' thể chất — hắn chỉ có thể kỳ vọng Bạch Duyệt chú ý không đến như vậy chi tiết sự, không sẽ tâm sinh nghi ngờ .

— tưởng muốn ngụy trang thành nhân loại, thật vất vả.

Người máy âm thầm cảm khái.

"Thật hảo a." Không có biện pháp từ Không Chính Sơ tinh xảo khuôn mặt thượng nhìn xuất bất luận cái gì cảm xúc biến hóa Sở Hạo ngữ mang hâm mộ nói, "Ta cũng rất dễ dàng xuất mồ hôi, hiện tại quần áo đều thấp hoàn — đặc biệt khó chịu."

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt thái dương, buồn bực thở dài.

"Bốn ngày rất nhanh liền đi qua."

Không Chính Sơ an ủi: "Chờ sau khi trở về, ngươi là có thể hưởng thụ điều hòa cùng ướp lạnh dưa hấu ."

"Hiện tại, đi trước tìm cuối cùng một cái động vật đi."

Hắn đem thuyên cự tri thù dây thừng buộc đến bên cạnh trên nhánh cây — mục tử cùng lịch nhượng như lâm đại địch chú ý hắn nhất cử nhất động, sau đó yên lặng cấp bị điếu tại trên nhánh cây cự tri thù bổ một cái đạn gây mê.

Không Chính Sơ lễ phép hướng hai người nói tiếng cám ơn.

Hai người: "..."

Đại lão, ngài khách khí .

Xuất ngũ bọn lính tỏ vẻ tâm mệt, mà còn đối Không Chính Sơ tưởng muốn chọn lựa tiếp theo chỉ động vật cảm thấy lo lắng vô cùng.

— ngàn vạn đừng lại chọn nguy hiểm hệ số cao sinh vật !

Vị kế tiếp chụp ảnh chung đối tượng là...

Không chính lần đầu vừa đeo đội ngũ đi tới, một bên nhìn khắp nơi.

Bỗng nhiên.

Phía sau vang lên một đạo 'Lộc cộc' thanh.

Sở Hạo che phát ra này đạo thanh âm bụng, cười gượng vài tiếng, nhược nhược nói: "... Ta đói bụng."

Sau khi tỉnh lại, hắn liền luôn luôn tại chạy đi, xuất mồ hôi lượng đại, lại bị mỹ châu hổ cùng cự tri thù sợ tới mức không nhẹ — bụng sớm mà bắt đầu kháng nghị .

"Không cần quản ta, chúng ta tiếp tục đi thôi."

Không Chính Sơ tự hỏi trong chốc lát: "Tính . Chúng ta đường cũ phản hồi đi."

Sở Hạo lập tức lắc lắc đầu: "Thật sự không cần bởi vì ta mà đường cũ phản hồi. Ta thực nại đói , đói thượng một đoạn thời gian cũng không quan hệ — dù sao chỉ kém cuối cùng một cái động vật ."

"Thật vậy chăng?"

Không Chính Sơ xác nhận đạo.

"Thật sự!"

Sở Hạo kiên định trả lời.

"Hảo." Đương sự đều nói 'Không quan hệ' , người máy cũng không tái kiên trì.

Hắn chọn cái phương hướng: "Đi thôi, chúng ta đi tìm lớn một chút cá."

Có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, có năng lực giữa trưa cơm.

— một công đôi việc.

Mục tử cùng lịch nhượng không hẹn mà cùng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đề cổ họng trái tim rốt cục dám thả lại đi một nửa .

, đệ 20 chương

Amazon sâm nhiêm, đương kim trên thế giới lớn nhất xà, dài nhất có thể đạt tới thập công xích, trọng đạt thuốc đỏ mười lăm kg ở trên, thô như thành niên nam tử thân thể.

Khải môn ngạc, chia đều chiều cao tứ thước Anh đến lục thước Anh, nhưng hé miệng cơ bắp không phát đạt, thợ săn nhóm thường xuyên lợi dụng cái này nhược điểm đến bắt giữ khải môn ngạc.

Này hai loại sinh vật sở cần sinh tồn hoàn cảnh thực tương tự, cho nên tại cùng phiến nước cạn khu vực nhìn thấy chúng nó, không phải nhất kiện khó có thể lý giải sự.

— là , chuẩn bị tới bắt cá đoàn người lại gặp nguy hiểm sinh vật.

Mục tử cùng lịch nhượng biểu tình thập phần cổ quái.

Bọn họ tiến quá nhiều lần Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa, nhưng này mấy lần trải qua, thêm đứng lên đều không có hôm nay một ngày nguy hiểm.

Giống như là có nào đó lực lượng thần bí, cố ý tại cho bọn hắn chế tạo nan đề.

"Chúng ta rời đi đi." Mục tử thấp giọng nói rằng, "Tốt nhất đừng tìm chúng nó chính diện xung đột. Cá sấu là quần cư động vật, nhìn thấy một cái, dưới nước cũng rất khả năng ẩn núp một đám."

Không Chính Sơ trầm ngâm một lúc lâu.

"Các ngươi trước triệt." Hắn chớp chớp đôi mắt, "Ta trong chốc lát đến."

Phụ trách bảo hộ hắn mục tử: "..."

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Sở Hạo nhăn lại mày, thần tình không đồng ý, "Liền tính ngươi thể năng tương đối tốt, cũng không nên mạo muội làm nguy hiểm như vậy sự."

"— dù sao chúng ta không có nhất định mạo hiểm lý do."

Gặp gỡ mỹ châu hổ là ngoài ý muốn, Không Chính Sơ nắm bộ cự tri thù thời điểm, bọn họ đều không kịp phản ứng.

Mà lúc này đây, Không Chính Sơ rõ ràng muốn đi nắm khải môn ngạc hoặc là Amazon sâm nhiêm — ấu tể trạng thái, bọn họ đương nhiên sẽ không tái mặc kệ người máy đi mạo hiểm.

"Ta sẽ không ly cá sấu gần quá ."

Không chính hơi lộ vẻ nhưng không tính toán buông tha ý tưởng của chính mình: "Tin tưởng ta. Ta sẽ bình an trở về ."

Mục tử do dự một chút.

Hắn cùng lịch nhượng liếc nhau, cầm lấy bộ đàm, liên hệ thượng đạo diễn, giảng tố tình huống hiện tại.

"— nhượng hắn đi."

"Người trẻ tuổi đi, không tất ngăn đón hắn đi mạo hiểm. Các ngươi tốn nhiều điểm tâm tư, nên nổ súng thời điểm biệt tay run rẩy liền đi."

Cuối cùng, đạo diễn siêu nhỏ giọng nói thầm một câu: "Dù sao hắn đã ký miễn trách thanh minh ."

Đạo diễn đều lên tiếng , lấy tiền làm việc mục tử cùng lịch nhượng mặc dù vẫn có chần chờ, nhưng cũng không có tiếp tục ngăn trở Không Chính Sơ.

Người máy vừa lòng giãn ra một chút tứ chi, mại nhẹ nhàng nện bước hướng khải môn ngạc — phụ cận Amazon sâm nhiêm đi đến.

Mục tử cùng lịch nhượng căng thẳng thần kinh, một bộ tùy thời đều có thể nổ súng nghiêm túc bộ dáng.

Không Chính Sơ không có tay không đi.

Trong tay của hắn lấy hai cây nhánh cây — tuy rằng lực công kích thấp đến có thể xem nhẹ bất kể, nhưng ít ra tính cái vũ khí.

Thanh niên tại khoảng cách khải môn ngạc có ba thước xa địa phương dừng lại.

Hắn tập trung Amazon sâm nhiêm, vi khom lưng xuống, quỳ gối —

Tái mãnh liệt lao ra đi.

Một tay lấy nhánh cây nhét vào khải môn ngạc miệng, tái ngoan bước khải môn ngạc đầu, mò khởi phụ cận Amazon sâm nhiêm — thứ hai căn nhánh cây nghẹn lại Amazon sâm nhiêm miệng.

Tưởng muốn bắt giữ đối tượng vừa đến tay, Không Chính Sơ liền lập tức lui lại .

Hắn đem mới vừa hiện lên tới khải môn ngạc lần thứ hai thải nước vào trong, dùng sức đi phía trước nhảy —

Góc áo trên không trung tung bay.

Cặp kia xanh biếc trong ánh mắt ẩn chứa nhỏ vụn quang điểm, tuấn mỹ khuôn mặt thượng thần tình lạnh nhạt.

Gió nhẹ thổi bay hắn đen thùi lọn tóc mỏng.

Hắn cùng với dương quang, hàng rơi trên mặt đất.

— nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ thoát ly nguy hiểm.

Trong tay còn nắm làm chiến lợi phẩm Amazon sâm nhiêm.

Vây xem người: "..."

Trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Làm cho bọn họ trợn mắt há hốc mồm đối tượng bước nhanh đi đến bọn họ trước người, dùng Sở Hạo dây thừng đem Amazon sâm nhiêm một vòng vòng trói đứng lên, tái đánh thành kết — kết vững vàng tạp tại xà trong miệng gian.

Thanh niên đem xà đưa tới Sở Hạo trước người, mâu quang yên lặng: "Ngươi thực vật."

Sở Hạo: "..."

Ngươi trói xà thủ pháp vì cái gì quen như vậy luyện a.

— trái tim của ta khiêu vì cái gì lại không khống chế được a.

Liền, liền có điểm hoảng.

, đệ 21 chương

Tại Sở Hạo biểu đạt 'Muốn ăn' ý nguyện sau, hai người trước cùng sâm nhiêm vỗ chụp ảnh chung, tiếp —

Không Chính Sơ từ ba lô bên cạnh rút ra tiểu đao, rõ ràng lưu loát chui vào sâm nhiêm ấu tể trong óc.

Hắn dẫn theo sâm nhiêm thi thể đứng lên: "Trở lại hạ trại địa phương lại cho ngươi nướng?"

"... Hảo."

Bị hắn liền mạch lưu loát động tác dọa mộng Sở Hạo xem xét hắn dính vào máu tươi trắng nõn ngón tay, ngơ ngác gật gật đầu.

Tại mục tử cùng lịch nhượng như trút được gánh nặng biểu tình hạ, hữu kinh vô hiểm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ hai người, bước lên đường về.

Hồi doanh địa sau —

Không Chính Sơ đem ngày hôm qua dư lại nhánh cây đôi đứng lên, dùng đánh lửa thạch châm, tái xử lý một chút sâm nhiêm thi thể, đem nó đặt tại đống lửa thượng nướng.

"Nướng chín sau đó, ngươi liền ăn đi."

Làm xong này hết thảy sau, người máy nói rằng: "Ta đi trích điểm dã quả, thuận tiện rửa tay."

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn về phía chính mình tay.

— chỉ lễ mượt mà, phu như bạch ngọc.

Tiên tới tay thượng huyết, tựa như nở rộ tại họa chỉ thượng hoa mai, sinh ra tri giác màu đánh sâu vào có thể nói 'Mỹ lệ' .

Bất quá người máy phát hiện không đến phần này mỹ cảm.

Hắn chính là có chút buồn rầu: này huyết... Có thể hay không dọa đến người xem?

— sau đó đem có thể chuyển hóa vi miến người qua đường đều dọa chạy.

"Còn đi trích dã quả sao?"

Thấy hắn không động, bối thương ( súng ) mục tử quay đầu hỏi ý kiến.

"Đi." Không Chính Sơ buông xuống tay.

Lần thứ hai tiến vào rừng cây sau.

Bởi vì không cần chiếu cố Sở Hạo thân thể tố chất, Không Chính Sơ tốc độ nhanh không ít.

— liên nhiếp ảnh sư đều là xuất ngũ sĩ binh, hắn không cần lo lắng camera theo không kịp hắn.

Người máy bò lên đi hạ , hái được một đống — trải qua mục tử kiểm tra đo lường, có thể ăn dã quả, lại nhặt rất nhiều làm nhánh cây cùng lá cây, thuận tay đào hai cái điểu đản, nắm,bắt một con chim...

Đem phía sau mình đại ba lô nhồi đầy sau, hắn mới phản hồi doanh địa.

"Ngươi trở lại." Đôi mắt trông mong chờ hắn trở về Sở Hạo kinh hỉ nói.

"Ân." Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng.

Hắn một bên đem ba lô trong đồ vật lấy ra, một bên nghi ngờ hỏi: "Ngươi như thế nào chưa ăn này chỉ xà?"

Bị đặt tại đống lửa thượng sâm nhiêm, rõ ràng thục .

Lại liên một miếng thịt đều không ít.

— Sở Hạo căn bản không động quá này chỉ sâm nhiêm.

"Cái gì đều là ngươi làm , ta một người ăn, đã cảm thấy..." Sở Hạo muốn nói lại thôi nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, dừng một chút, mới tiếp tục nói rằng, "Ngươi có thể hay không cảm thấy ta là cái chỉ biết ăn kéo chân sau?"

"Sẽ không."

Không Chính Sơ hơi kinh ngạc trả lời.

Người máy đem trích trở về dã quả phân cho Sở Hạo, hướng đống lửa trong bỏ thêm chút nhánh cây cùng lá cây, mới ôn hòa hỏi: "Ta lại nắm,bắt một con chim, ngươi có muốn ăn hay không?"

Sở Hạo: "..."

Ta cảm thấy chính mình sa đọa thành bị đại lão bao dưỡng tiểu bạch kiểm.

"Không cần. Ta có này chỉ xà là đủ rồi." Hắn lắc đầu cự tuyệt, "Điểu ngươi lưu trữ chính mình ăn đi."

Không Chính Sơ tùy ý 'Úc' một tiếng.

Hắn rất nhanh gặm rụng hai cái dã quả, tái chạy tới tiểu khê biên tẩy sạch sẽ tay, liền chui vào lều trại.

"Ngọ an."

Hắn dễ nghe thanh âm từ lều trại trong truyền đến.

Bị lưu tại người ở phía ngoài hai mặt nhìn nhau.

— thân thủ mạnh mẽ, sẽ chiếu cố người, ăn được lại thiếu.

Khó hiểu cảm thấy, thực hảo nuôi sống a.

, đệ 22 chương

Tại ngày hôm sau trong, tiết mục tổ chỉ tuyên bố hai nhiệm vụ —

① cùng ba loại động vật các chụp một tấm hợp chiếu.

② viết một thiên nhật kí.

Thời gian còn lại, khách quý nhóm chỉ cần vì mình thực vật mà bận rộn — thuận tiện xem xét Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa phong cảnh.

Cho nên, kết thúc buổi sáng mạo hiểm sau, mọi người vững vàng vượt qua buổi chiều cùng buổi tối, tiến nhập trầm miên.

Ngày thứ ba sáng sớm.

Trước sau như một .

Không Chính Sơ nhận đến nhất trương nhiệm vụ tạp —

"Thỉnh căn cứ địa đồ thượng chỉ thị, đi trước tập hợp điểm."

Người máy triển khai cùng nhiệm vụ tạp một cùng bị đưa tới bản đồ, cúi đầu sự phân hình tiến chính mình số liệu khố trong, cùng Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa địa mạo tiến hành so đối —

Còn không có ra đi, hắn cũng đã bắt chước xuất sẽ tao ngộ đến tình huống .

"Bởi vì chạy đi yêu cầu hao phí thực trường thời gian, cho nên hôm nay trước tiên cho các ngươi cung cấp rửa mặt đồ dùng."

Hướng dẫn du lịch một bên giải thích, một bên đem hai phân rửa mặt đồ dùng phóng tới Không Chính Sơ bên chân.

"Úc."

"Cám ơn."

Không Chính Sơ đáp lại đạo.

Hắn buông xuống nhiệm vụ tạp, điểm châm lửa đôi đốt phí suối nước, lại chờ thủy lạnh xuống dưới, mới bắt đầu rửa mặt.

Mấy ngày nay.

Bọn họ sử dụng đều là nước sôi để nguội.

Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa trong suối nước khả năng tiềm tàng các loại ký sinh trùng, tiểu sinh vật thi thể, phân bố vật từ từ.

Cho nên bọn họ không dám tùy tiện sử dụng.

— chủ yếu là đối Sở Hạo có nhất định an toàn tai hoạ ngầm.

Người máy chính là phối hợp một chút, tránh cho có vẻ rất xông ra.

Chờ Sở Hạo tỉnh lại sau.

Hai người dỡ xuống lều trại, thu thập xong ba lô, dựa theo trên bản đồ cấp xuất lộ tuyến, hướng tập hợp điểm xuất phát.

Con đường này tuyến tiết mục tổ đã trước tiên thăm dò quá, tránh được các loại nguy hiểm động vật hoạt động phạm vi — nếu khách quý vận khí không hảo, đụng phải nơi nơi đi bộ mỹ châu hổ linh tinh động vật, cũng có xuất ngũ sĩ binh bảo hộ.

Tóm lại.

Nhiệm vụ này nguy hiểm hệ số rất thấp.

Kỳ thật ngày hôm qua tuyên bố nhiệm vụ cũng không khó —

Có thể chụp ảnh chung, lại không nguy hiểm động vật rất nhiều, tỷ như cá, rùa, lông rậm hầu từ từ.

Đối với đại hình động vật, tiết mục tổ dự tính lại là: khách quý lén lút lợi dụng trước đưa cameras hoàn thành chụp ảnh chung.

Này chụp ảnh chung quá trình, khẳng định khôi hài lại khẩn trương.

Có xuất ngũ sĩ binh bảo hộ, cũng sẽ không xuất cái gì vấn đề lớn.

Kết quả —

Không Chính Sơ trước ấn đảo mỹ châu hổ, tái trói lại chỉ cự tri thù, cuối cùng thải khải môn ngạc sinh tróc Amazon sâm nhiêm.

Tiết mục tổ: "..."

Tươi cười dần dần biến mất.

Loại này không cẩn thận liền sẽ tai nạn chết người sự, thật sự không tại kế hoạch của bọn họ nội!

Đạo diễn cư nhiên còn mặc kệ khách quý đi tróc sâm nhiêm!

— nhân viên công tác nhóm đều phải cấp thượng hoả .

May mắn, Không Chính Sơ biểu hiện ra năng lực đại đại vượt qua tiết mục tổ tưởng tượng — không chỉ lông tóc vô tổn, còn chế tạo không ít phấn khích xem chút.

Nhẹ nhàng thở ra rất nhiều, đại bộ phận nhân viên công tác, đều tại âm thầm cầu nguyện: hôm nay nhưng ngàn vạn đừng lại xuất cái gì đường rẽ .

Tiết mục tổ chế định chính là một cái ngắm cảnh tuyến.

Dọc theo đường đi cảnh sắc đều rất tốt.

Gần gũi cảm thụ thiên nhiên mị lực — nếu xem nhẹ rụng thấp nóng khí hậu cùng vấp chân cỏ dại, nghe không khí thanh tân, nghe trùng điểu kêu to...

Tâm linh sẽ không tự giác khôi phục trầm tĩnh.

Vì thế, Không Chính Sơ ngạc nhiên phát hiện: nguyên bản bởi vì trường thời gian chạy đi mà mặt lộ vẻ phiền táo đồng bạn nhóm, thế nhưng theo thời gian trôi qua, biến đến càng ngày càng bình tĩnh.

— nhân loại quả nhiên thực thần kỳ.

Âm thầm cảm thán người máy không có ý thức đến, nhìn như yếu đuối hắn, tại quay phim trong lúc, không có lộ ra cho dù là một tia bối rối cùng xao động, thoạt nhìn tràn ngập cao lĩnh chi hoa phong phạm — rồi lại tương phản manh đem đội hữu chiếu cố đến chu đáo.

Tại giới giải trí trong trà trộn nhiều năm Sở Hạo có dự cảm: tiết mục bá xuất về sau, Không Chính Sơ nhất định có thể hút một đại sóng phấn.

Tại Không Chính Sơ hướng dẫn, đoàn người vô cùng thuận lợi tới tập hợp điểm.

Bọn họ đến thời điểm, tập hợp điểm nội chỉ có nhân viên công tác.

Mặt khác hai cái khách quý — nổi tiếng động tác trình diễn viên Hòa Ánh cùng tập thể hình huấn luyện thương phỉ đều còn chưa tới.

Đây là dự kiến bên trong .

Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa trong nơi nơi đều là thụ, lại không có dùng để phân biệt phương vị cực đủ đặc sắc cảnh vật. Cho dù có bản đồ, cũng thực dễ dàng đi nhầm lộ.

Đi nhầm lộ, đường cũ phản hồi, tái lần nữa đi tới — mới là bình thường thao tác.

Giống Không Chính Sơ loại này từ xuất phát bắt đầu sẽ không có chọn sai bất luận cái gì một cái điểm cong ...

Tiết mục tổ tỏ vẻ tâm tình phức tạp.

Rốt cục.

Đương Sở Hạo ăn xong cơm chiều khi, Hòa Ánh cùng thương phỉ tới tập hợp điểm.

Bốn khách quý cho nhau đánh cái tiếp đón —

"Nếu tất cả mọi người đến đông đủ , ta đây liền tuyên bố ngày mai nhiệm vụ ."

Đạo diễn đánh gãy khách quý nhóm ôn chuyện.

Hắn hắng giọng một cái, cười nói: "Các ngươi khẳng định thực nghi hoặc, ta vì cái gì muốn hiện tại tuyên bố ngày mai nhiệm vụ — đúng không?"

Khách quý nhóm phối hợp gật gật đầu.

"Bởi vì, chúng ta muốn thông qua ngày mai đơn người đấu đối kháng, quyết xuất đệ nhất kỳ quán quân." Đạo diễn cắn tự rõ ràng giải thích, "Ngày mai buổi sáng tám giờ, tiết mục tổ sẽ phái phát cho các ngươi ba cái dãy số bài."

"Bài thượng con số phân biệt là 3, 6, 9."

"Các ngươi yêu cầu tại hoạt động khu vực nội cướp đoạt đối phương dãy số bài — đương nhiên, chúng ta sẽ họa xuất cũng đủ lớn khu vực cung các ngươi trốn tránh hoặc là thiết mai phục."

"Hết hạn khi đến ngọ năm giờ rưỡi, có được con số tổng lớn nhất người vi quán quân, có thể đạt được lục căn vàng thỏi cùng lập tức rời đi Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa cơ hội — tiếp đưa trên phi cơ có chúng ta chuẩn bị xa hoa bữa tiệc lớn, phòng tắm cùng một bộ bột giặt."

Liên tục vài ngày không có cảm nhận được 'No' cái này tự Hòa Ánh cùng thương phỉ nhịn không được lộ ra khát vọng biểu tình.

Đối 'Phòng tắm' cảm thấy tâm động Sở Hạo liếc mắt bên cạnh Không Chính Sơ.

— quán quân? Không tồn tại .

Hắn không hề ý chí chiến đấu ngáp một cái.

— dù sao đều ô uế vài ngày , tái nhiều bẩn một ngày cũng không hề gì.

"Tiết mục tổ sẽ vì đại gia cung cấp đêm nay thực vật, sau khi ăn xong, đại gia liền sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi — vi ngày mai đấu đối kháng làm chuẩn bị."

Vốn là, tiết mục tổ là không tính toán cấp khách quý cung cấp thực vật .

Nhưng Không Chính Sơ năng lực quá mạnh mẽ, Hòa Ánh, thương phỉ hai người đói bụng vài ngày, thể lực không đủ, Sở Hạo lại một bộ buông tha chống cự bộ dáng...

Vi tránh cho ngày mai đấu đối kháng có vẻ nhạt nhẽo vô vị, tiết mục tổ không thể không sửa chữa kế hoạch, trợ giúp khách quý khôi phục thể lực.

Nhìn cao hứng phấn chấn ăn thực vật Hòa Ánh cùng thương phỉ, tái xem xét xem xét hưng trí thiếu thiếu cắn một hơi thịt liền hướng chính mình lều trại đi Không Chính Sơ —

Đạo diễn âm thầm thầm nghĩ: hy vọng Hòa Ánh cùng thương phỉ đủ cấp lực.

— có thể đem đấu đối kháng biến đến kịch liệt một chút.

, đệ 23 chương

Hôm nay là thu ngày cuối cùng.

Chỉ cần sống quá hôm nay, bọn họ có thể đi lên đường về phi cơ .

Bởi vậy, khách quý nhóm đều có chút hưng phấn, thanh tỉnh sau đó liền không thể chờ đợi được hỏi ý kiến khởi nhiệm vụ chi tiết.

Tiết mục tổ săn sóc đưa lên rửa mặt đồ dùng.

Nhìn khách quý nhóm vẻ mặt mộng bức lại thụ sủng nhược kinh bắt đầu rửa mặt, đạo diễn mới không nhanh không chậm nói: "Đại gia chờ một lát đến trừu một chút bản đồ — mỗi trương trên bản đồ đánh dấu chung điểm đều không giống, chung điểm chỗ đối ứng trang bị tốt xấu lẫn lộn."

"Trừu hoàn bản đồ, các ngươi liền có thể đi tìm trang bị . Chờ các ngươi toàn bộ bắt được trang bị sau, tài năng cướp đoạt đối phương dãy số bài."

Còn có trang bị?

Chơi như vậy nghiêm túc sao!

Hòa Ánh mộng một cái chớp mắt, lại phát hiện đạo diễn hướng hắn vứt cho một ánh mắt ra hiệu —

Hắn theo bản năng bán ra bước chân, đi đến thu ruộng đồ địa phương.

— nhân viên công tác yên lặng vươn tay, chỉ cái phương hướng.

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Ám, hộp tối thao tác? !

Tuy rằng đối với cái này đầu óc lơ mơ, nhưng hắn vẫn là theo đạo diễn ý tứ, cầm lên nhân viên công tác chỉ chỏ bản đồ, lui về trong đội ngũ.

"Ta đi trước."

Đang diễn trò ở ngoài địa phương không quá am hiểu ngụy trang hắn vi sợ bị những người khác nhìn ra manh mối, liên bản đồ đều không triển khai, ngay lập tức cùng mọi người đạo biệt, bối bao ly khai tập hợp điểm.

Những người khác: "..."

Gấp như vậy sao.

Sau đó, cái thứ hai đi thu ruộng đồ thương phỉ, cũng nhận được nhân viên công tác ám chỉ.

Thương phỉ: "..."

Nàng tựa hồ minh bạch Hòa Ánh vì cái gì đi được như vậy nóng nảy.

Vì thế, trở lại khách quý trong đội ngũ thương phỉ, cũng im lặng không lên tiếng cõng lên chính mình bao —

"Tái kiến."

Nàng cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn Không Chính Sơ, đang tưởng cùng Không Chính Sơ thảo luận một chút Hòa Ánh cùng thương phỉ dị thường — người máy lại vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, không có biểu lộ ra bất luận cái gì nghi hoặc hoặc tò mò.

... Là ta suy nghĩ nhiều quá sao? !

Hắn đầy bụng nghi vấn.

Đem tiết mục tổ động tác nhỏ thu hết đáy mắt Không Chính Sơ hơi một tự hỏi, liền minh bạch nguyên nhân —

Có thể là tưởng cân bằng khách quý chi gian thực lực đi.

Có suy đoán người máy bình tĩnh đi lên đi, tùy tiện rút trương bản đồ, tái cùng Sở Hạo đánh cái tiếp đón, liền bối bao đi rồi.

Bởi vì nhất định chờ tất cả mọi người bắt được trang bị, mới có thể cho nhau cướp đoạt dãy số bài, cho nên Không Chính Sơ không có vội vã chạy đi, mà là chậm rì rì — giống như tản bộ giống nhau, tràn ngập nhàn hạ thoải mái tại trong rừng du đãng.

Thậm chí còn tâm linh thủ xảo cho chính mình biên cái vòng hoa.

Hắn đem vòng hoa mang ở trên đầu, sau đó nhìn về phía camera sư, đôi mắt vi cong.

— "Xinh đẹp sao?"

Hắn dùng thanh lãnh, lại ngoài ý muốn tinh thuần tiếng nói hỏi.

Thanh niên tinh xảo đến không giống phàm nhân khuôn mặt bởi vì bên môi giơ lên độ cung mà biến đến nhu hòa, bị xua tan thanh quý khí chất sở xây dựng khoảng cách cảm.

Hắn như nùng mặc đen thùi sợi tóc thượng chuế rực rỡ hoa, màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi doanh đầy dương quang —

Thoạt nhìn xinh đẹp cực kỳ.

Nếu tinh linh thật sự tồn tại, nói vậy chính là bộ dạng như vậy đi.

Bị hắn nghiêm túc nhìn chăm chú vào camera sư há há môi —

Nói còn chưa nói nói ra, bưng máy quay tay liền không bị khống chế run lên vài cái.

Camera sư: "..."

Ta muốn ổn định!

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu, chớp mắt: "Không dễ nhìn sao?"

"Xinh đẹp!"

Camera sư trả lời ngay.

Ý thức được chính mình ngữ khí quá gấp xúc, hắn không khỏi khụ khụ, nghiêm mặt nói: "Chúng ta hẳn là tiếp tục chạy đi ."

Không Chính Sơ mặt mày cong cong 'Ân' một tiếng.

Tại đây kỳ tiết mục trong, hắn vẫn luôn đem Sở Hạo trở thành trách nhiệm của chính mình, nói năng thận trọng trợ giúp Sở Hạo làm nhiệm vụ, vi Sở Hạo tìm thực vật, kiên nhẫn chờ Sở Hạo rời giường, săn sóc thả chậm cước trình...

Giờ khắc này.

Hắn có chút ấu trĩ đội vòng hoa, nói cười yến yến tư thái.

— có vẻ hết sức đáng yêu.

Tới chung điểm sau —

Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra , hắn trang bị phi thường đơn sơ.

Tiết mục tổ chỉ cho hắn một cái dây thừng.

Tăng thêm mới bắt đầu trang bị, hắn hiện nay có một phen tiểu đao, hai khối đánh lửa thạch, hai cái dây thừng, một thai bộ đàm cùng giản dị lều trại.

Tuy rằng biết chính mình lấy không được quá tốt trang bị, nhưng chỉ có một cái dây thừng cái này hiện thực vẫn là...

— có chút đả kích người máy.

Không Chính Sơ thở dài, đem dây thừng cất vào ba lô.

Nhân viên công tác vi hắn bá báo mỗi cái khách quý tình huống: "Hòa Ánh, thương phỉ đã thành công bắt được trang bị, Sở Hạo ly chung điểm còn kém năm trăm mễ."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Cư nhiên có người so với hắn còn chậm.

Bất quá, nếu như là Sở Hạo nói.

— tựa hồ liền lý lẽ đương nhiên ?

Làm ảnh đế Sở Hạo, là thật chỉ am hiểu diễn kịch.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau —

Sở Hạo rốt cục đi hoàn cuối cùng năm trăm mễ, thở hổn hển ngồi ở chung điểm nghỉ ngơi, liên trang bị đều lười kiểm tra.

Cùng lúc đó.

Mỗi cái khách quý đều nhận đến thông tri —

"Đấu đối kháng chính thức bắt đầu, ngài có thể tự do hoạt động."

Nghe xong nhân viên công tác nói, Không Chính Sơ lập tức triển khai bản đồ.

Trên bản đồ không ngừng có chính mình thu hoạch trang bị lộ tuyến, còn có những người khác .

Tuy rằng không biết mỗi con đường tuyến người trên là ai, nhưng không quản là ai, chỉ cần có dãy số bài là đủ rồi.

Người máy thu hồi bản đồ, chạy đứng lên —

Hắn lựa chọn chính là cách mình gần nhất cái kia lộ tuyến.

Camera sư cố gắng đuổi kịp cước bộ của hắn, màn ảnh lại không thể tránh khỏi bắt đầu run run.

Rơi vào đường cùng, camera sư thân thỉnh hàng chụp.

Chở cameras không người cơ rất nhanh bay đến Không Chính Sơ bên người, toàn bộ hành trình cùng chụp.

Bỗng nhiên.

Không Chính Sơ ngồi xổm xuống thân thể, giấu ở phía sau cây.

Tiền phương —

Duy nhất nữ tính khách quý chính cẩn thận hướng đi Không Chính Sơ sở tại vị trí.

Không chính lần đầu trát không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm thương phỉ, thân thể buộc chặt.

Thương phỉ không ngừng quan sát bốn phía.

Nàng mắt sắc thoáng nhìn một tiểu khối góc áo — từ phía sau cây nhô đầu ra, làm cho nàng trong lòng cảnh linh mãnh liệt.

Nàng dừng bước lại, lấy ra một phen món đồ chơi thương ( súng ).

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Tâm tình phức tạp.

Thương phỉ rất nhanh di động đến đại thụ tà tiền phương, nâng lên món đồ chơi thương ( súng ) liền đánh ra hảo mấy phát plastic viên đạn —

Không Chính Sơ phản xạ tính rời đi tại chỗ.

Nhưng mà, khiêng cái cồng kềnh đại gia hỏa camera sư lại không kịp lui lại.

— lập tức liền cũng bị plastic viên đạn đánh trúng .

Không Chính Sơ nhăn lại mày, vội vàng trở về chạy, giúp camera sư chắn xuống công kích.

"Ngươi đãi tại đây."

Hắn quay đầu dặn dò: "Ta đi truy thương phỉ. Đừng lo lắng, ta sẽ bảo đảm ngươi chụp được đến hình ảnh ."

Camera sư trong lòng có chút hoang mang, đồng thời nhu thuận gật gật đầu.

Thấy hắn đồng ý kế hoạch của chính mình, Không Chính Sơ nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Thanh niên khom lưng xuống, súc hạ lực, liền như mũi tên rời đi liền xông ra ngoài, trong chớp mắt liền tới gần thương phỉ.

Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa lộ cũng không tốt đi, cho nên thương phỉ không dám chạy trốn quá nhanh.

Nàng nhịn không được quay đầu lại xem xét Không Chính Sơ tình huống.

— sau đó kinh hoảng mở to hai mắt.

Bọn họ như thế nào ly đến như vậy gần? !

Càng làm cho nàng hỏng mất chính là —

Tiếp theo giây.

Nàng đã bị Không Chính Sơ nắm chắc.

Thương phỉ: "..."

Thập phần tuyệt vọng.

Cùng chụp Không Chính Sơ camera sư lúc này mới chậm rãi đi đến hai người bên người.

"Ngươi xác định muốn bắt ta dãy số bài sao?"

Thương phỉ mím môi, chỉ chỉ bộ ngực của mình — "Ta dãy số bài, trốn ở chỗ này. Ngươi tính toán như thế nào lấy?"

Nàng che hung, thần sắc gian nhiều vài phần giảo hoạt.

Nàng xem thanh niên quay đầu đi, cùng camera sư thảo luận nói mấy câu.

Mà camera sư tại do dự sau một lúc lâu, ánh mắt dao động gật đầu.

Hai người tiếng thảo luận phi thường tiểu.

Tuy rằng nàng nghe không rõ lắm, nhưng trong lòng của nàng vẫn là dâng lên nùng liệt cảm giác nguy cơ.

— "Thập phần xin lỗi."

Khuôn mặt tinh xảo thanh niên khom lưng xuống, chính đứng đắn hướng nàng bái.

Thương phỉ: "..."

Ngươi biến thành ta hảo hoảng a.

Bị người máy dùng dây thừng trói chặt, như cái thớt gỗ thượng cá mặc người xâm lược thương phỉ mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Không Chính Sơ đi đến một căn tương đối tráng kiện trên nhánh cây, dùng chân giao nộp trụ nhánh cây cố định thân thể —

Tay thì tại camera sư dưới sự trợ giúp nắm chắc nàng cổ chân.

Sau đó, ngạnh sinh sinh đem nàng đảo điếu đứng lên, vứt ra ba trương dãy số bài.

Thương phỉ: "..."

A a a ta báo nguy ! ! !

Được đến dãy số bài sau, Không Chính Sơ lập tức đem choáng váng nàng thả lại mặt đất, cởi bỏ trên người nàng dây thừng.

"Thật sự thật xin lỗi."

Người máy lại trịnh trọng bái.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tiểu kịch trường:

Thương phỉ: ta là ai ta ở đâu ta muốn làm gì. 【 vẻ mặt si ngốc. jpg】

Camera sư: chột dạ. jpg

Không Chính Sơ: xin lỗi qwq, ngươi lần sau biệt đem đồ vật giấu trước ngực . 【 nhỏ giọng bb】

Xa Bạch bạch: hôm nay sơ sơ, càng làm camera sư liêu rồi đó: )

【 đỉnh đầu lục mạo mỹ tư tư. jpg】

, đệ 24 chương

Dựa theo quy tắc, cho dù khách quý dãy số bài toàn bộ bị người cướp đi, tiết mục tổ cũng sẽ không cường bách khách quý rời khỏi du hý.

Mà Không Chính Sơ không có khả năng vi phòng ngừa thương phỉ trở ngại chính mình hành động, liền đem thương phỉ buộc khi đến ngọ năm giờ rưỡi.

Vì thế —

Bị cướp đi sở hữu trang bị thương phỉ tức giận 'Hừ' một tiếng: "Ta nhất định sẽ đem dãy số bài cướp về !"

Nàng nhìn nhìn Không Chính Sơ trong tay — đã từng thuộc về mình dãy số bài, buồn bực bĩu môi, sau đó thoải mái ly khai, ánh mắt gian vẻ cảnh giác hoàn toàn biến mất.

Dù sao dãy số bài cùng trang bị cũng bị mất.

Nàng tức giận thầm nghĩ.

— không cần tái phòng bị mặt khác khách quý .

Không Chính Sơ mở ra thương phỉ ba lô —

Món đồ chơi súng lục, dây thừng, rằn ri trang, ngụy trang dùng mũ, mộc chế bộ bẫy thú, thằng võng, tế móc sắt...

Cái gì cần có đều có.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, ném xuống chính mình ba lô, tái xuất ra thương phỉ trong bao đồ rằn ri cùng ngụy trang dùng mũ —

Cái này đồ rằn ri đối với thương phỉ mà nói có chút đại, mặc vào sau dễ dàng đi quang.

Mà đối với Không Chính Sơ đến nói, lại rất vừa vặn.

"Ngươi muốn, muốn cởi quần áo sao?"

Camera sư lắp bắp hỏi.

"Không thoát." Không Chính Sơ lắc lắc đầu.

Hắn một bên đem đồ rằn ri bộ đến trên người, một bên kinh ngạc liếc mắt camera sư.

— hắn nhớ rõ camera sư không là nói lắp a.

Bất quá...

Vẫn là không muốn tìm hiểu người khác riêng tư .

Người máy do dự trong chốc lát sau, buông tha mở miệng hỏi ý kiến camera sư 'Vì cái gì đột nhiên nói lắp' ý tưởng.

"Nên đi đoạt những người khác dãy số bài ."

Ngụy trang hoàn tất Không Chính Sơ lần thứ hai xuất ra bản đồ.

Tiết mục tổ quy định du hý khu vực, chính là từ bốn chung điểm gắn bó thẳng tắp tạo thành .

Tại thương phỉ trên người tiêu hao thời gian hắn, căn bản đoán không ra mặt khác hai người hiện nay vị trí vị trí.

Bất luận bọn họ lúc ban đầu lựa chọn là cái gì phương hướng, tại đây phiến rừng rậm trong, đều có khả năng biến thành vô đầu ruồi bọ, nơi nơi loạn nhảy.

Người máy có chút buồn rầu.

— không bằng ôm cây đợi thỏ?

Hắn tự hỏi đạo.

Sớm hay muộn sẽ có người đi đến chính mình bên này .

Nếu hai giờ sau, còn không có nghe thấy mặt khác khách quý chế tạo tiếng vang, hắn tái chủ động phóng ra.

Làm xong quyết định Không Chính Sơ xem xét xem xét camera sư, lại xem xét xem xét bên cạnh đại thụ, nghiêm túc hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi có thể bò đi lên sao?"

Camera sư: "..."

Làm một cái xuất ngũ sĩ binh, nếu trên vai không có máy quay nói, hắn đương nhiên đi đến đi lên.

Nhưng là —

"Không thể."

Camera sư trả lời.

Hắn cũng không thể đem máy quay làm hỏng.

Người máy nhất thời nhăn lại mày.

"Ta có thể giấu ở kề bên này." Camera sư đề nghị đạo, "Nếu có người tiếp cận, ngươi liền cho ta điệu bộ, ta sẽ đổi mới trốn tránh vị trí — yên tâm, ta tại quân doanh trong học quá ẩn núp kỹ xảo."

... Miễn cưỡng có thể tiếp thu.

"Ta đây đi lên."

Hắn vươn tay, vỗ vỗ camera sư bả vai —

"Cố lên."

Camera sư gật gật đầu, tại Không Chính Sơ đi đến trên cây sau, chọn cái bí mật vị trí, gục xuống.

— tái chuyên nghiệp đem màn ảnh nhắm ngay ngồi ở trên cây thanh niên.

Không biết sổ nhiều ít cái sáu mươi giây.

Không Chính Sơ rốt cục nghe thấy được tiếng vang —

Hài đế thải toái khô héo nhánh cây hoặc lá cây phát ra thanh âm, rõ ràng truyền vào hắn trong lỗ tai.

Hắn đỡ thân cây, đứng lên.

— thành công nhìn ra xa đến một cái khuôn mặt tuấn lãng, vẻ mặt tản mạn nam nhân.

Hai giây sau.

Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh ngồi xuống.

— nguyên lai là Sở Hạo a.

Hắn chán đến chết ngáp một cái, thậm chí lười nhắc nhở quỳ rạp trên mặt đất camera sư đổi mới trốn tránh vị trí.

Quả nhiên.

Sở Hạo nhìn không chớp mắt từ camera sư bên người trải qua —

Lại đi mười thước, liền tới đạt Không Chính Sơ ẩn thân đại thụ trước .

Không Chính Sơ động tác nhẹ nhàng nhảy xuống nhánh cây, tại camera sư bất khả tư nghị trong ánh mắt — lặng yên không một tiếng động chuyển dời đến Sở Hạo phía sau, vươn ra ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng trạc trạc Sở Hạo lưng.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Mẹ nha!

Nam nhân bị dọa đến một cái lảo đảo, ném tới mà thượng.

— này, dễ dàng như vậy ngã sấp xuống sao? !

Không Chính Sơ đình trên không trung tay cứng đờ, lập tức dường như không có việc gì thu được bên cạnh người.

— "Nguyên lai là ngươi a."

Thấy rõ 'Tập kích' chính mình người sau, Sở Hạo nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn nắm chặt Không Chính Sơ vươn ra tới tay, mượn lực đứng lên: "Ta còn tưởng rằng là cái gì nguy hiểm động vật."

Nguy hiểm động vật?

Người máy nghi ngờ đạo: "Tiết mục tổ không phải đã nói, trận đấu nơi sân là trải qua kiểm tra đo lường , không tồn tại bất luận cái gì nguy hiểm động vật sao?"

"... Ta quên." Sở Hạo xấu hổ sờ sờ cái ót.

"Ngươi là muốn ta dãy số bài đi?" Hắn chủ động đem túi áo trong ba trương dãy số bài lấy ra, đưa tới Không Chính Sơ trước người, "Cho ngươi — cám ơn ngươi mấy ngày nay chiếu cố."

"Không cần cảm tạ."

Không Chính Sơ ngẩn người, tiếp nhận dãy số bài.

"Nha tây, cuối cùng đem dãy số bài giao cho trên tay ngươi ." Sở Hạo lộ ra một tia cực kỳ sáng lạn tươi cười, "Ta dọc theo đường đi đều đang lo lắng đụng vào những người khác, sau đó bị cướp đi dãy số bài."

— "May mắn, ta cái thứ nhất bính kiến chính là ngươi."

Nam nhân bắt đầu não bổ —

Chính sơ nghe thấy những lời này có thể hay không cảm thấy thực cảm động? Tưởng muốn dẫn ta phân tiếp tục cố gắng?

Có thể hay không cảm thấy ta là cái tri ân báo đáp, đáng giá giao bằng hữu — trước từ bằng hữu làm khởi, tái chậm rãi chuyển biến thành...

Tình lữ.

Mỹ tư tư não bổ một đống lớn sau, bị Sở Hạo nóng bỏng nhìn chăm chú vào Không Chính Sơ thản nhiên 'Úc' một tiếng.

Một bộ 'Trẫm biết , ngươi có thể lui xuống' cao lãnh bộ dáng.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Ta cảm thấy ta thủy tinh tan nát cõi lòng .

Sở Hạo vì cái gì sẽ chủ động đem dãy số bài cho ta?

Không Chính Sơ không khỏi nghi hoặc.

Là biết chính mình không bảo vệ được, cho nên mới rõ ràng giao ra đây? Vẫn là muốn cố ý yếu thế, rơi chậm lại ta cảnh giới tâm, tái nhân cơ hội cướp đi ta dãy số bài?

...

Ngắn ngủn vài giây nội, người máy làm ra một đống suy đoán.

— bất kể thế nào.

Hiện tại ta con số tổng đã là lớn nhất . Ta hẳn là giấu đi, chờ trận đấu chấm dứt.

Không chính mới nhìn hướng Sở Hạo.

Sở Hạo mâu quang minh lượng nhìn lại hắn.

"Còn có chuyện gì sao?"

"... Không có."

Được đến đáp án Không Chính Sơ quyết đoán nói: "Ta đi đây."

Hắn mang lên camera sư, tại Sở Hạo mộng bức lại khiếp sợ biểu tình trung bước nhanh rời đi.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Cái đó và kịch bản không giống a? !

Ta biểu hiện đến như thế đáng tin cậy, bình thường dưới tình huống, chính sơ không nên cùng ta kết minh sao? !

Như thế nào, như thế nào bước đi rồi đó!

Nam nhân tội nghiệp nhìn Không Chính Sơ càng lúc càng xa bóng dáng, lại không quá dám theo sau.

Cuối cùng, Không Chính Sơ thân ảnh triệt để biến mất tại hắn tầm nhìn nội.

Theo lý thuyết.

Hắn là ổn thắng .

Ly khai Sở Hạo, chuẩn bị tìm kiếm thích hợp ẩn thân điểm không chính mới nhìn tiền phương Hòa Ánh cùng thương phỉ, mặt lộ vẻ cảnh giác.

— làm một cái có được 54 phân thổ hào, hắn nhất định bảo vệ tốt chính mình tài sản.

"Khụ, chính sơ a."

Hòa • nổi tiếng động tác diễn minh tinh điện ảnh • ánh đánh giá một chút Không Chính Sơ mảnh khảnh thân thể, cười tủm tỉm nói: "Nhị đối một, ngươi căn bản là không có phần thắng — mau đưa dãy số bài giao ra đây đi."

Thương phỉ: "..."

Ngươi đối lực lượng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Nàng còn không có nói cho Hòa Ánh chính mình mất đi dãy số bài quá trình, liền cùng chung quanh tìm kiếm ẩn thân điểm Không Chính Sơ bốn mắt nhìn nhau — vi cam đoan trận đấu công bằng, người máy không có xâm lấn bất luận cái gì cameras.

Cho nên, Hòa Ánh căn bản không biết Không Chính Sơ thực lực.

Không Chính Sơ ngược lại là thực hiểu biết hắn.

— từ tiểu học võ, lấy quá võ thuật trận đấu quán quân, sau khi lớn lên tiến vào giới diễn nghệ, từ võ thay làm khởi, trưởng thành vi hiện giờ nổi tiếng minh tinh điện ảnh.

Hòa Ánh nhân sinh lý lịch, liền là một cái chuyên tâm loại truyền kỳ.

Đối với loại này cố gắng lại cứng cỏi người, người máy là lòng mang kính ý — cho nên hắn tự hỏi một chút, liền nhanh chóng đi đến trên nhánh cây.

Thao tác vô cùng thuần thục.

Bị gợi lên tâm lý bóng ma thương phỉ: "..."

Lạnh run.

Nàng theo bản năng lui về phía sau vài bước, cùng Không Chính Sơ bảo trì khoảng cách an toàn.

Chú ý tới nàng phản ứng, Hòa Ánh như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, cao giọng hỏi: "Trên người của ngươi có bao nhiêu trương dãy số bài ?"

"Cửu trương."

Người máy thành thực trả lời.

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Tổng cộng mười hai trương, trên tay ngươi có cửu trương? !

Tuyệt đối không thể để cho Không Chính Sơ chuồn mất!

Hòa Ánh quyết định thật nhanh buông xuống ba lô, hoạt động một chút tứ chi, mà bắt đầu đi thụ —

Không Chính Sơ dừng một chút, từ trên nhánh cây nhảy xuống.

Nhìn chằm chằm thương phỉ thừa dịp hắn điều chỉnh động tác thời gian, mãnh liệt đẩy ngã hắn —

Bị áp trên mặt đất Không Chính Sơ mộng một chút.

Thương phỉ học quá dùng tứ chi khóa người kỹ xảo, tứ chi đều triền tại Không Chính Sơ trên thân thể, nhượng người máy nhất thời vô pháp tránh thoát.

Mà Hòa Ánh đã hướng hai người tiếp cận —

Không Chính Sơ mân khởi môi.

"— xin lỗi."

Hắn nhìn thẳng thương phỉ, thành khẩn nói.

Thương phỉ: "..."

Ta có phải hay không lại muốn hoàn? !

Tại nàng tâm cảm không ổn đồng thời, Không Chính Sơ lợi dụng thắt lưng cùng chân lực lượng, hung hăng trên mặt đất quay cuồng, đem mình cùng thương phỉ đều lăn một thân nê — thương phỉ cũng bởi vì đau đớn mà theo bản năng buông ra tứ chi.

Bẩn hề hề người máy đúng lúc đứng dậy.

— chạy sao? Vẫn là không chạy?

Chạy nói, nói không chừng sẽ lần thứ hai chàng thấy bọn họ.

Không Chính Sơ mi mắt khẽ run.

Hắn rất nhanh từ ba lô trong xuất ra dây thừng, đánh về phía Hòa Ánh, đem Hòa Ánh hai tay bối trong người sau —

Hoàn toàn phản kháng không được Hòa Ánh: "..."

woc? ! Người này khí lực như thế nào lớn như vậy? !

Sau đó, người máy liền ngạnh khiêng thương phỉ quấy rầy, đem Hòa Ánh buộc thành tôm hùm trạng.

Thương phỉ: "..."

Oán không nổi, lưu lưu .

Mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn thương phỉ chạy trốn Hòa Ánh: "..."

Đây là trong truyền thuyết plastic hoa chiến hữu tình?

Không Chính Sơ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, dựa vào thân cây ngồi xuống.

"Đừng lo lắng, ta buộc đến không là thực khẩn, sẽ không đối với ngươi tạo thành thương tổn ." Người máy đỉnh nhất trương dính bùn đất — lại như trước cảnh đẹp ý vui mặt, nghiêm túc an ủi, "Chờ trận đấu chấm dứt, ta liền buông ra ngươi."

Y phục của hắn cùng trên tóc đều lưu lại nê, thoạt nhìn tựa như một cái tát hoàn hoan sau, khôi phục nhu thuận Samoyed.

— tuy rằng đáng yêu, nhưng vẫn là khí người.

Hòa Ánh quay đầu, tỏ vẻ cự tuyệt cùng Không Chính Sơ giao nói.

Không Chính Sơ thí đồ sờ sờ Hòa Ánh đầu, lấy kỳ an ủi —

Kết quả đem bùn đất dính vào Hòa Ánh mặt nghiêng cùng trên tóc.

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Muốn đánh nhau sao! !

"... Xin lỗi."

Không Chính Sơ chột dạ thu hồi tay.

Hắn từ Hòa Ánh ba lô trong nhảy ra khăn mặt cùng thủy, mềm nhẹ giúp Hòa Ánh lau đi trên mặt nê.

Sau đó đem thủy thả lại ba lô, mang theo hòa • tù binh • ánh kháo tọa dưới tàng cây.

— an ổn vượt qua dư lại hai giờ.

, đệ 25 chương

Mang theo 'Quán quân' vinh quang, Không Chính Sơ thừa lần trước công ty phi cơ, trước tiên ly khai Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa.

Hắn tại trên phi cơ rửa đi trên người vết bẩn, thay quần áo mới, sau đó nhắm mắt lại, bắt đầu hôn mê.

Mặc dù là người máy, nhưng cũng không có thể không ngừng vận hành đi xuống.

Hơn nữa...

Cái này thời không không có khả năng duy tu hắn khoa học gia.

Mỗi một cái trường thời gian sử dụng quá di động hoặc máy tính người cũng biết, dùng thời gian lâu, máy móc vận hành tốc độ sẽ biến chậm.

Tạp cơ, hắc bình, ấn phím không nhạy vân vân huống đều sẽ nhất nhất trình diễn.

Làm nhân công trí năng, Không Chính Sơ cũng sẽ tao ngộ này đó khốn cảnh.

Nếu như không có khoa học gia vi hắn thay đổi tân thiết bị, cẩn thận bảo dưỡng hắn... Liền tính hắn sẽ thích hợp tiến hành hôn mê, tận lực giảm bớt thực vật thu hút, hắn tốt nhất trạng thái cũng chỉ có thể duy trì hai mươi năm.

Càng không xong chính là —

Hắn mỗi một cái bộ kiện, đều tại xuyên qua hố đen khi xuất hiện mài mòn.

Căn cứ bước đầu phỏng chừng.

Mười năm sau, thân thể hắn liền sẽ không nhạy.

Cho nên Không Chính Sơ cùng Bạch Duyệt ký mười năm hiệp ước.

Khai thông xã giao tài khoản về sau, hắn sẽ đem chính mình chỉ đương mười năm nghệ nhân sự đưa đỉnh, báo cho sở có chú ý hắn miến.

Cái gọi là thần tượng, liền là một cái đáng giá miến truy tìm chính là mộng đi?

Cấp cho miến vui vẻ, cảm động cùng trưởng thành, có thể làm cho bọn họ sinh ra xuất 'Cùng thần tượng sóng vai đi trước, là kiện vô cùng hạnh phúc sự' ý tưởng.

— đây là Không Chính Sơ trọng yếu nhất đặt ra.

Hắn tưởng muốn lấy tốt nhất trạng thái, bồi chính mình miến đi qua bao hàm nhân sinh trăm thái mười năm.

Sau đó, viên mãn lối ra.

Trở thành miến nhóm một cái tuyệt vời , cho dù là sau khi tỉnh dậy, một hồi ức, như trước sẽ không tự giác khóe miệng thượng dương mộng.

"Tiên sinh, phi cơ đã hạ xuống rồi."

Nghe thấy không thừa nhân viên thanh âm, Không Chính Sơ mở mắt.

Hắn thấp giọng nói câu 'Cám ơn', ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng ngoài cửa sổ —

Bây giờ là rạng sáng, bóng đêm chính nùng.

Trên bầu trời đầy sao lóe ra, hắc bạch đan chéo, thập phần xinh đẹp.

Hắn đứng lên, trên lưng bao, đi ra cabin.

Sân bay trong người không nhiều lắm.

Không Chính Sơ nhìn chung quanh một vòng, rất nhanh liền phát hiện Xa Bạch —

Nam nhân xuyên ô vuông áo sơmi, hạ thân là một cái tu thân quần dài, bả vai khoan chân trường, nhìn phi thường suất khí.

Hắn dựa vào tường, đứng tư tùy tính, biểu tình chuyên chú đọc quyển sách trên tay tịch.

— trên đầu đội một khối hai mươi lăm ly mễ trường plastic bản.

Bản thượng viết 'Không Chính Sơ' ba chữ.

Rõ ràng bề ngoài anh tuấn, khí chất trầm ổn, lại bởi vì này khối plastic bản, mà nhiều ra vài phần khôi hài.

Nghe thấy sân bay bá báo sau.

Xa Bạch khép lại thư, nhu nhu mũi.

Hắn quay người lại, liền nhìn thấy đứng ở tại chỗ Không Chính Sơ — nam nhân không khỏi cong hạ khóe mắt, lộ ra một tia thanh phong nhu hòa tươi cười.

Không Chính Sơ chớp chớp đôi mắt, đi đến bên cạnh hắn.

"Cho ta đi." Xa Bạch chủ động cầm lấy Không Chính Sơ trên người bao, bối đến trên người mình, "Cái này tống nghệ cảm giác thế nào?"

Hắn tự nhiên mà vậy hỏi.

Tại đoàn phim thời điểm, hắn cùng với Không Chính Sơ tối thông thường đối thoại, chính là 'Cảm giác thế nào' cùng 'Hoàn hảo' .

— "Hoàn hảo."

Không Chính Sơ trả lời.

"Ân." Xa Bạch tập mãi thành thói quen cười cười, "Vậy là tốt rồi."

Hắn tháo xuống trên đầu plastic bản, cầm trong tay, sau đó mang Không Chính Sơ ngồi trên hồi ký túc xá xe.

"Ngươi vừa rồi tại nhìn cái gì thư?"

Không Chính Sơ tò mò hỏi.

Tại sách điện tử càng ngày càng phát đạt thời đại, sẽ cầm một quyển thật thể thư dốc lòng đọc người, đã không nhiều lắm .

"Tiểu vương tử."

Xa Bạch mắt nhìn thư danh.

— tiếng Pháp bản.

Hắn đem những lời này tỉnh lược rớt.

"Tuy rằng đã xem qua rất nhiều lần ." Nam nhân bổ sung đạo, "Nhưng mỗi một lần nhìn, đều sẽ có bất đồng thu hoạch."

Chỉ cần sự phân hình một lần, có thể phân tích thấu triệt người máy cảm thụ không đến 'Mỗi lần đọc đều có tân thu hoạch' khoái cảm.

Hắn có chút tiếc nuối, lại toát ra tân vấn đề —

"Ngươi thực thích đọc sách sao?"

Không phải vì cái gì muốn xem rất nhiều lần.

"Ngô... Không tính đặc biệt yêu đọc sách đi." Xa Bạch lắc đầu phủ nhận, "Ta chỉ là đối mới lạ sự vật tương đối cảm thấy hứng thú mà thôi."

Tuy rằng chỉ có hai mươi lăm tuổi, nhưng hắn đã thưởng thức quá thế giới các nơi nổi tiếng kiến trúc, đối tiếng Pháp, tiếng Anh, tiếng Nga chờ thông thường loại ngôn ngữ đều có hoặc thâm hoặc thiển hiểu biết, nếm thử quá đủ loại công tác...

Cuộc đời của hắn trải qua phong phú đến nhượng người xem thế là đủ rồi.

Đối hắn mà nói, sở hữu sự vật đều là đáng giá thăm dò .

Trong mắt của hắn thế giới, phấn khích lộ ra — liền tính hắn hứng thú hòa hảo kỳ tổng là biến mất đến rất nhanh, nhưng luôn có tân sự vật sẽ bổ khuyết thượng phần này không thú vị.

— hắn sống đến vô cùng tùy ý.

Thẳng đến gặp được Không Chính Sơ.

Tuy rằng đến nay như cũ chưa nói tới 'Thích' cùng 'Yêu', nhưng hắn nguyện ý bỏ neo xuống dưới — hắn tưởng bồi Không Chính Sơ đi hoàn tại giới diễn nghệ lộ.

"Úc."

Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng.

Xe ngoại bắt đầu hạ vũ.

Mưa bụi làm ướt cửa sổ xe, lưu lại ướt sũng dấu vết.

"Đối ."

Nhìn cửa sổ xe thượng vũ châu, Xa Bạch đột nhiên nhớ tới một cái nhượng khi còn bé chính mình mừng rỡ không thôi phát hiện — "Cửa sổ xe thượng có vũ châu thời điểm, ghé vào cửa sổ xe ven rìa, tái lấy đặc biệt góc độ hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn, sẽ nhìn thấy ảo ảnh."

Không Chính Sơ tò mò nếm thử một chút —

Nhà lầu cùng đèn đường tản mát ra quang tại vũ châu chiết xạ hạ biến ảo thành san sát nối tiếp nhau kiến trúc.

— giống như vũ châu trong cất giấu một cái khác phồn hoa lại không muốn người biết thế giới.

Hắn có thể dễ dàng phân tích xuất tạo thành hiện tượng này nguyên nhân.

Nhưng giờ này khắc này, hắn lại không nguyện ý vận dụng bất luận cái gì số liệu.

Phân tích đi ra nói, không liền rất đáng tiếc sao?

Hắn tưởng.

Không phải sở hữu sự vật, đều hẳn là tìm căn hỏi đế.

Hai người trở lại ký túc xá.

Tại trên phi cơ tắm qua Không Chính Sơ đổi hoàn quần áo liền ngủ hạ.

Xa Bạch chân tay khẽ khàng tắm rửa, lười nhác lau phía dưới phát —

Hắn tại sân bay đợi Không Chính Sơ thất mấy giờ, từ ban đêm chờ đến rạng sáng, vây được không được.

Nhưng Không Chính Sơ buổi sáng còn muốn đi đoàn phim báo danh.

Vi phòng ngừa Không Chính Sơ đến trễ, hắn không dám đi ngủ, cũng không dám dùng tạp âm đại lại bớt việc máy sấy.

Xa Bạch ngáp một cái, đem khăn mặt phóng tới bên cạnh, hơi nhắm mắt tinh, lại bắt đầu đọc sách.

— chống được bảy giờ rưỡi là đến nơi.

Tuyệt đối không thể ngủ .

, đệ 26 chương

Xa Bạch tắt đi đồng hồ báo thức, bò xuống giường.

Hắn thải đến sàn nhà thời điểm, Không Chính Sơ đã ngồi xuống .

Nam nhân bởi vì buồn ngủ mà nửa khép ánh mắt kinh ngạc trợn to —

Vừa rồi đồng hồ báo thức chỉ vang lên tam, tứ giây, là có thể đem chính sơ đánh thức? !

Hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy cường chống đỡ một đêm chính mình tràn ngập ngu đần.

Xa Bạch bất đắc dĩ vừa buồn cười nhu nhu ánh mắt.

Hắn nhìn chính ở trong phòng tắm rửa mặt — thần thanh khí sảng Không Chính Sơ, nhắm mắt lại, thở nhẹ khẩu khí.

— tái mở mắt ra khi, ánh mắt gian mỏi mệt tiêu hơn phân nửa.

Làm miễn cưỡng xem như môn diện chi nhất trợ lý, hắn cũng không thể ỉu xìu .

Tới đoàn phim sau.

Không Chính Sơ lập tức đi theo đạo diễn đánh tiếp đón.

Sau đó liền là thay quần áo, hoá trang linh tinh sự.

Bởi vì liên tục lục bốn ngày nhiều tống nghệ, Không Chính Sơ diễn phân hạ xuống rất nhiều, hôm nay chủ yếu là bổ chụp hắn diễn — nhưng mà, hắn diễn có rất nhiều đều là yêu cầu nam nhân vật chính hoặc nữ chính phối hợp .

Đoàn phim trong hoá trang sư không nhiều lắm.

Kỹ thuật hảo hoá trang sư đều đi nam, nữ chính bên kia , lưu cho Không Chính Sơ , chỉ có một thực tập sinh.

Thực tập sinh một bên vi Không Chính Sơ hoá trang, một bên không ngừng khen thanh niên đáy hảo — tay còn thường thường bởi vì kích động mà run rẩy vài cái.

Ngồi ở bên cạnh Xa Bạch nhịn không được nhíu mày.

Hắn đi đến thực tập sinh bên cạnh, ôn hòa nói: "Để cho ta tới đi."

"... A?"

"Ta nói, để cho ta tới đi." Thấy thực tập sinh một bộ phản ứng không kịp biểu tình, Xa Bạch lặp lại đạo.

Đợi vài giây sau.

Hắn nhìn nhìn sắp hóa hoàn trang nữ chính, dùng nhu hòa lại không dung cự tuyệt tư thái chen ra thực tập sinh, sau đó rất nhanh đem Không Chính Sơ trên mặt không xong trang dung tá sạch sẽ.

Không quản là nhân thiết vẫn là bản thân khí chất đều là thanh lãnh hệ —

Nàng cư nhiên cấp chính sơ hóa như vậy nùng trang? !

Nếu không là Không Chính Sơ hiện nay tại giới giải trí trong không có đánh khởi bất luận cái gì bọt nước, Xa Bạch đều phải hoài nghi cái này thực tập sinh là đối địch thế lực phái tới nằm vùng .

Nam nhân ngay từ đầu động tác còn mang theo điểm mới lạ, sau lại càng ngày càng thuần thục.

Hắn dựa theo chính mình thiết tưởng, phác hoạ Không Chính Sơ mặt mày —

"Hoàn thành ."

Hắn buông xuống mi bút, nhẹ nhàng giơ lên một tia cười.

Không Chính Sơ bản thân ngũ quan liền đầy đủ nhượng người kinh diễm , rõ ràng hoá trang dấu vết ngược lại sẽ phá hư phần này thanh thủy phù dung mỹ cảm. Này bộ kịch lại là vườn trường đề tài — nếu không là thượng kính khi sắc đẹp sẽ bị suy giảm, Xa Bạch thậm chí muốn cho Không Chính Sơ tố nhan lên sân khấu.

Người máy mở to mắt.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào kính trung chính mình, nghiêng đầu.

"Nếu cho ngươi kiêm chức hoá trang sư, yêu cầu thêm bao nhiêu tiền?"

Hắn nhìn về phía Xa Bạch, chăm chú hỏi.

"Miễn phí." Xa Bạch đang tại vi hắn chỉnh lý trang phục, nghe thấy hắn vấn đề sau, dừng một chút, ngữ mang ý cười trả lời.

"Hảo ."

"Ngươi nên lên sân khấu ."

Nam nhân vuốt lên Không Chính Sơ áo, thuận tay sờ sờ người máy tóc, thấp giọng nói —

"Cố lên."

Trận này.

Muốn chụp chính là Nghiêm Sơn ( Không Chính Sơ sức ) nhìn thấy an ny ( Phong Nhã sức ) tại sau khi bị thương an ủi Miêu Phong ( Dư Nhất Thụ sức ) diễn.

"Action— "

Tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trung tình lữ, tổng sẽ làm ra một ít nguy hiểm hành động.

Tỷ như —

"Ngươi xem, ta liền nói thực thích đi!" Điên cuồng đạp xe đạp Miêu Phong quay đầu, nhìn về phía phía sau an ny, "Kỵ đến đặc biệt khoái thời điểm, tựa như tại phi nhất dạng."

"Ngươi, ngươi chuyên tâm nhìn lộ!"

An ny gắt gao ôm hắn thắt lưng, thanh âm đều bị dọa đến biến bén nhọn .

Nghiêm Sơn không nhanh không chậm đi theo hai người phía sau.

Không bao lâu, tầm mắt của hắn trong liền mất đi hai người thân ảnh.

Chờ hắn lần thứ hai nhìn thấy an ny cùng Miêu Phong khi —

Hai người xe đạp đã phiên .

An ny trật chân, đau đến khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tái nhợt, lo lắng lại tự trách Miêu Phong chân tay luống cuống đứng ở bên cạnh.

"Nghiêm Sơn!"

"Ngươi rốt cục đến ."

Miêu Phong nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Ngươi có thể giúp ta đem xe đạp tha trở về sao? Ta muốn đưa an ny đi bệnh viện."

Hắn ý đồ đem an ny ôm đứng lên, lại một cái lảo đảo — đuổi tới hai người bên người Nghiêm Sơn lập tức vươn tay đỡ lấy hắn, tránh cho an ny cổ chân lần thứ hai bị thương.

"... Ngươi đem ta phóng xuống đây đi."

An ny không được tự nhiên hướng Miêu Phong trên người nhích lại gần.

Nàng đã đáp ứng Miêu Phong thông báo.

Không quản là xuất phát từ cái gì nguyên nhân, đều không nghĩ tái tiếp cận đã từng đối tượng thầm mến .

"Ta có thể chính mình đi ." An ny nhìn nhìn chậm rãi sử tới xe — biển số xe hào cùng Miêu Phong bình thường tọa ô tô giống nhau, "Xe cũng tới . Ngươi đỡ ta đi qua liền đi."

"Úc."

Miêu Phong ngoan ngoãn ứng hạ.

Nghiêm Sơn lùi về tay, đứng ở tại chỗ, nhìn bọn họ bóng dáng.

Hắn tiêm trường mi mắt tại đồng tử trong đầu hạ vài bóng ma, vựng nhuộm thành trầm thấp cảm xúc.

Hắn như có điều suy nghĩ giơ tay lên.

— thiếu chút nữa điểm, liền đụng tới an ny .

Hắn thầm nghĩ.

Thiếu chút nữa, hắn liền khống chế không được chính mình, đi phá hư bọn họ luyến tình .

— thật ác liệt a.

Thiếu niên xinh đẹp trong ánh mắt hiện ra một tầng sương mù lệ quang.

Hắn ngồi ở ven đường.

Bên cạnh là hai lượng ngã trên mặt đất xe đạp.

Rất nhanh, liền sẽ có người tới đem xe đạp vận hồi gia.

Bất quá...

Có thể có người tiếp ta hồi gia thì tốt rồi.

Hắn rũ xuống đầu.

Trong đầu nhớ lại phức tạp gia đình quan hệ, bi thảm thơ ấu trải qua cùng bỏ qua an ny tươi cười.

Lệ dính ướt mặt đất.

Vài giây sau, thủy tí bị bốc hơi đến sạch sẽ.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, che lấp rụng sở hữu yếu đuối cùng u buồn.

— như trước là thanh nhã như nguyệt bộ dáng.

"Tạp — "

Ghi chép tại trường quay đánh nhịp.

Không Chính Sơ chớp chớp đôi mắt, biểu tình khôi phục thái độ bình thường.

Xa Bạch chạy hướng hắn.

Ở bên cạnh hắn dừng bước, tái vươn tay —

"Đứng lên đi."

"Có thể nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát ."

Nam nhân thanh âm mang theo chuông nhạc xuyên thấu lực.

Tay hắn khớp xương phân minh, ngón tay gầy yếu, thập phần xinh đẹp.

— như u đàm sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chăm chú vào ngồi dưới đất thanh niên.

Mâu quang lại ngoài ý muốn ôn nhuận.

Không Chính Sơ nắm chặt tay hắn, đứng lên, mới tiếp nhận khăn tay, lau đi chuế tại khóe mắt lệ.

Hai người một cùng đi đến băng ghế trước ngồi xuống.

Người máy dựa theo lệ thường, mở ra kịch bản.

Xa Bạch cũng đang ngồi yên lặng.

— kịch trường trong những người khác vội đến chân không chạm đất.

Phảng phất có một vòng tròn, đem hai người cùng ngoại giới ngăn cách.

Trong vòng là năm tháng tĩnh hảo, ngoài vòng tròn là phong trần mệt mỏi.

— hiện ra không hợp nhau xa cách cảm.

Mười phút sau.

Không Chính Sơ khép lại kịch bản, đi hướng kế tiếp quay phim điểm.

Xa Bạch bình tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào bóng lưng của hắn.

Trong đầu lại hồi phóng một cái khác hình ảnh —

Đi cấp Không Chính Sơ đưa khăn tay thời điểm.

Hắn đang định mở miệng nói chuyện, thanh niên lại bỗng nhiên ngửa đầu nhìn phía hắn.

Tinh xảo không tỳ vết trên mặt vẻ mặt đạm mạc, lại tại nước mắt nhu hóa hạ, biểu lộ ra vài phần yếu ớt.

— tựa như một cái không nhà để về tiểu thú.

Mất đi đến chỗ, lại tìm không được đường về.

Chỉ có thể đáng thương hề hề dừng lại như thế, tuần hoàn theo trong trí nhớ mệnh lệnh, ngày qua ngày nỗ lực.

Tuy rằng nhìn như phong phú, thể xác trong lại vô cùng trống rỗng.

Vì thế —

Hắn không tự chủ được vươn tay, ôn nhu nói —

"Đứng lên đi."

Ta tới đón ngươi .

, đệ 27 chương

Hôm nay, là tân một kỳ 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 bá xuất ngày.

Không Chính Sơ hoàn thành công tác sau, không có giống như thường ngày trực tiếp hồi ký túc xá, mà là mang theo Xa Bạch chạy tới tấn giang truyền thông.

"Đông đông."

Người máy xao vang cửa phòng làm việc.

— "Tiến vào."

Đạt được cho phép sau, Không Chính Sơ mới đẩy cửa ra.

Hai người đi vào bên trong.

Bạch Duyệt đang ngồi ở ghế trên, hưng trí bừng bừng nhìn TV.

Nhìn thấy người tới, nàng nhãn tình sáng lên, trên mặt lộ ra một tia sáng lạn tươi cười: "Khoái, ngồi xuống. Tiết mục lập tức liền muốn phát sóng ."

Biết được Không Chính Sơ ngoài ý muốn tham dự 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 thu sau, mấy người liền ước hảo đồng thời xem tv trực tiếp.

Trên bàn làm việc chất đầy Bạch Duyệt mua đồ ăn vặt.

Sô pha bị dịch đến TV đối diện.

— này đó chi tiết đều để lộ ra Bạch Duyệt đối cái này hoạt động chờ mong cùng coi trọng.

Tuy rằng ký hợp đồng khi luôn mãi đề xuất nghi ngờ, bày ra một bộ cực kỳ nghiêm khắc tư thái, nhưng ký hợp đồng sau đó, nàng đúng là thật tâm thật lòng quan tâm chính mình nghệ nhân.

Tựa như hiện tại —

Không Chính Sơ thập phần bình tĩnh, nàng lại kích động đến không được.

Người máy cùng hắn trợ lý tại trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau —

Quảng cáo chấm dứt, hình ảnh thượng xuất hiện 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 trong người chủ trì thân ảnh.

Chờ người chủ trì nhóm đều tới điểm đến, đạo diễn bắt đầu giảng quy tắc: "Này một kỳ, các ngươi cần phải tìm được chính mình hợp tác, tổ đội mạo hiểm..."

— tiết mục chính thức bắt đầu.

Bởi vì Sở Hạo già vị lớn nhất, cho nên hắn màn ảnh rất nhiều.

Hắn chọn đội hữu yêu cầu là sắc đẹp.

— càng xinh đẹp càng tốt.

Hậu kỳ xứng cái phụ đề: chính là như vậy nông cạn.

Nam nhân chung quanh du đãng.

Bỗng nhiên, ánh mắt của hắn nhất ngưng —

"Ta phỏng đoán, tiền phương năm mươi mễ chỗ — cái kia bóng dáng đặc biệt xinh đẹp tiểu ca ca, khẳng định lớn lên kinh vi thiên nhân."

— hắn vừa dứt lời hạ, hậu kỳ liền dán trương bóng dáng tinh tế, chính mặt là bạo mạn phong hình ảnh.

Hơn nữa tự: ngươi xác định sao?

Sở Hạo vô cùng vui vẻ chạy hướng chính mình chọn trung 'Tiểu ca ca', sau đó tại khoảng cách 'Tiểu ca ca' hai thước địa phương dừng lại, rụt rè lý lý tóc, lại điều chỉnh một chút biểu tình — mới tại hậu kỳ 'Ngươi là muốn đi thân cận sao?' chữ trung bính đến 'Tiểu ca ca' bên người.

Hắn thét lên: "Uy, vị này soái ca — "

Không Chính Sơ đi tới dừng bước lại, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía hắn —

Hậu kỳ thả chậm màn ảnh, bộ thượng lự kính, mạnh miệng tây du trong BGM《only you》 hợp với tình hình vang lên.

— tiêu chuẩn xử lý nhất kiến chung tình phương thức.

Nhìn thấy một màn này Xa Bạch bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị nhưng nhạc sặc đến.

Hắn đối mặt với Bạch Duyệt cùng Không Chính Sơ đầu tới bao hàm ánh mắt nghi hoặc, khoát tay áo, ý bảo chính mình không có việc gì.

Ba người lần nữa đem lực chú ý phóng tới TV thượng.

Trực tiếp hoàn tất sau —

Trên mạng đã nhấc lên nhiệt nghị.

《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 vốn là chính là hỏa đến nổi tiếng tống nghệ, mỗi một kỳ bá hoàn đều có thể lấy các loại tư thế chiếm lấy nhiệt sưu bảng, các gia báo xã giải trí trang báo đầu đề cũng là ổn thượng. Cho dù chỉ tham gia một kỳ, biểu hiện xuất sắc nói, đồng dạng phải nhận được đại lượng chú ý.

Cho nên —

Weibo thượng về Không Chính Sơ thảo luận như quả cầu tuyết bay nhanh gia tăng.

Ta thích ăn cây ớt:

# kích thích cùng thét chói tai ## Không Chính Sơ #

Thiên nột! ! Cái này tiểu ca ca là ai! Rất tô đi, toàn bộ hành trình bạn trai lực bạo biểu! ! Hảo tưởng cùng cái này tiểu ca ca cùng đi khủng bố mật thất chơi a QAQ!

Thỉnh kêu ta ba ba:

# kích thích cùng thét chói tai #

Cấp hậu kỳ thượng kỷ bàn chân gà! Sở Hạo nhìn tiểu ca ca nhìn xem ngẩn người thời điểm, hậu kỳ cư nhiên phóng quan phương đạn mạc — mãn bình 'Hắn hảo soái' 'Tiểu trái tim muốn tao không ngừng như thế nào phá' 'Máu mũi khoái chảy xuống ' linh tinh , ta đều cười nằm úp sấp .

Bất quá, tiểu ca ca thật sự mỹ nhan thịnh thế a (*\\*)

Không thi đậu xx đại học không thay đổi danh:

# kích thích cùng thét chói tai ## Sở Hạo #

Chỉ có ta cảm thấy, dục anh trong phòng cái kia bị mạnh mẽ chơi hai người chuyển quỷ thật đáng thương sao? Nội tâm của hắn khẳng định tràn ngập mmp.

Hơn nữa, tiểu ca ca thật là lợi hại a... Những người khác đều bị quỷ nhét vào trong quan tài , tiểu ca ca không chỉ có thể bảo hộ nhà của chúng ta Sở Hạo, còn mở ra tân thông quan phương thức.

Ta cảm thấy ta có tân đầu tường _(:з" ∠)_

...

Nhìn hoàn tiết mục mà bắt đầu xoát Weibo Bạch Duyệt đọc này đó khen nhà nàng nghệ nhân nói, tỏ vẻ thân tâm thư sướng.

Không Chính Sơ xã giao tài khoản đã đăng kí hảo , hiện nay chỉ có một cái Weibo — ngắn gọn tự giới thiệu thêm nhất trương tự chụp.

Weibo chứng thực lại là 'Tấn giang truyền thông ký hợp đồng nghệ nhân' .

Miến nhân số đang tại cọ cọ cọ hướng dâng lên.

Mà cùng Không Chính Sơ có quan đầu đề, ước chừng có tam điều —

① Không Chính Sơ kích thích cùng thét chói tai

②《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 nam số 2 Không Chính Sơ

③ Sở Hạo Không Chính Sơ hợp tác

Trước hai cái đầu đề người máy có thể hiểu được: cái thứ nhất là bởi vì hắn tại tiết mục trong biểu hiện xuất sắc, cái thứ hai là người đại diện liên hợp đạo diễn mua — sao kịch truyền hình nhiệt độ đồng thời, cũng nhân cơ hội nói cho người qua đường hắn có tân tác phẩm, xoát cái quen mặt.

Cái thứ ba là tình huống nào?

Người máy tra một chút —

Nguyên lai là Sở Hạo phát 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 quan phương Weibo, bốn phía tán dương hắn, còn lộ ra bọn họ tại một cái khác chưa bá xuất tống nghệ trong vẫn là hợp tác.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Hợp tác chính là tạm thời đi?

— nói không chừng tiếp theo kỳ liền giải tán .

Mặc dù có chút tưởng phun tào, nhưng Không Chính Sơ vẫn là nhu thuận phát Sở Hạo Weibo, tái phụ thượng bình luận — "Tiền bối, đồng thời cố lên."

Sở Hạo cũng là tấn giang truyền thông nghệ nhân.

Hắn hô một tiếng 'Tiền bối', là hẳn là .

Một phút đồng hồ sau —

Người sử dụng Sở Hạo v chú ý ngài.

Người sử dụng Sở Hạo v hồi phục ngài: ngoan.

Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh hồi cái biểu tình: tình yêu. jpg

Hồi phục hoàn sau, người máy thu hồi di động.

"Phải đi về sao?" Nhìn thấy động tác của hắn, Bạch Duyệt hỏi.

"Ân." Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu, "Ta cho rằng, ta hẳn là tận lực bảo trì tốt đẹp làm việc và nghỉ ngơi — vi dẫn đường ta tương lai miến càng quan tâm thân thể của chính mình."

Hắn nghiêm túc nói rằng.

Bạch Duyệt giật mình, lập tức ôn nhu cong hạ con ngươi: "Rất tuyệt ý tưởng."

— "Tái kiến."

"Tái kiến."

Không Chính Sơ tiện tay đem bao đưa cho Xa Bạch, dẫn đầu đi ra văn phòng.

Xe • giỏ xách tiểu trợ lý • bạch lập tức đuổi kịp.

《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 tiết mục tổ đem Không Chính Sơ tại ngăn tủ dưới sờ tờ giấy cùng tại trong thông đạo bị quỷ đuổi theo đi cảnh tượng đều phóng xuất .

— này hai cái cảnh tượng trong quỷ đều là hắn sắm vai .

TV truyền phát tin này hai cái phân đoạn thời điểm, hắn luôn luôn tại trộm ngắm Không Chính Sơ cùng Bạch Duyệt, quan sát bọn họ phản ứng.

— hai người đều không có biểu hiện ra cái gì dị thường.

Cho tới bây giờ, Không Chính Sơ cũng không có nói ra nghi ngờ.

Xem ra hắn mã giáp bảo vệ.

Xa Bạch không khỏi nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

— trên thực tế.

Người máy đang nhìn thấy hắn ánh mắt đầu tiên, liền bái rớt hắn mã giáp.

— cũng săn sóc , làm bộ như đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

, đệ 28 chương

Xa Bạch rất ít xoát Weibo.

Đi đoàn phim trên đường.

Bằng hữu của hắn cho hắn phát rồi một cái tin tức: "Weibo thượng đã xảy ra nhất kiện rất thú vị sự, ngươi muốn không muốn đến xem."

Hắn đi lên Weibo.

Nhìn thấy bằng hữu phát —

Sáu cái độc giả nhóm nghe nhiều nên thuộc đại thần tác giả cho nhau đối phương, chính thức tuyên bố:

Ngôn tình tiểu thuyết 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 trong nam phối sừng Nghiêm Sơn;

Tu chân tiểu thuyết 《 hư không chi giới 》 trong nam nhân vật chính Ôn Phi Bạch;

Đô thị dị năng tiểu thuyết 《 khoa học kỹ thuật khiến người biến dị 》 trong nữ chính ô mộng;

Hư cấu lịch sử tiểu thuyết 《 đấu thú tràng tranh bá 》 trong nam nhân vật chính Ngạo Tháp;

Ngôn tình tiểu thuyết 《 thượng tướng, ngươi hảo 》 trong nam nhân vật chính trần trúc;

Võ hiệp tiểu thuyết 《 giang hồ ân cừu lục 》 trong nhân vật phản diện Đao Hận Vân;

— toàn bộ đều là đang tại còn tiếp vô hạn lưu tiểu thuyết 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 trong nhân vật chính.

Xa Bạch nhíu mày, đem di động màn hình giơ lên Không Chính Sơ phía trước.

Người máy sự phân hình hoàn trên màn ảnh tự, bình tĩnh thu về ánh mắt, 'Ân' một tiếng.

Xa Bạch: "..."

Khả năng đây là phật hệ tâm tính đi.

Hắn thu hồi di động, đang định rời khỏi Weibo, lại tâm niệm một chuyển — điểm vào Không Chính Sơ Weibo chủ trang.

Chủ trang thượng đã có hai cái Weibo :

Đưa đỉnh Weibo là báo cho miến nhóm chính mình nghệ nhân kiếp sống sẽ tại 2027 năm chấm dứt.

Một khác điều chính là tự giới thiệu thêm tự chụp ảnh.

Xa Bạch nhìn đưa đỉnh Weibo, sửng sốt một chút, lập tức điểm khai bình luận —

Sau đó kinh ngạc phát hiện.

Mỗi một điều bình luận, Không Chính Sơ đều hồi phục .

Hắn có chút mộng.

"Ngươi tối hôm qua không ngủ?" Xa Bạch nhíu mày, nghiêm túc nói, "Ngươi Weibo bình luận nhiều như vậy, mỗi một điều đều hồi phục nói, quá lãng phí thời gian ."

Có thể ngẫu nhiên hồi phục mấy cái, đã xem như sủng miến minh tinh .

Mỗi một điều đều hồi phục...

— còn ngừng không nghỉ ngơi ? !

"Ta ngủ." Không Chính Sơ dừng một chút, thẳng thắn đạo, "Ta chế tác một cái tiểu trình tự. Nó có thể giúp ta đem Weibo bình luận phân loại, ta tái căn cứ loại biệt hồi phục — giơ cái ví dụ, khen ta xinh đẹp chính là một loại, ta chỉ cần hồi phục một lần 'Cám ơn', tiểu trình tự liền sẽ tự động thay ta hồi phục những thứ khác, đồng loại biệt bình luận."

Xa Bạch nửa tin nửa ngờ lật xem một chút hắn hồi phục thời gian —

Toàn bộ hồi phục đều là tại cùng thời khắc đó phát biểu .

Xa Bạch: "..."

Nguyên lai thật sự có loại này hắc khoa học kỹ thuật.

Biết được Không Chính Sơ không hữu dụng đi ngủ thời gian đi hồi phục Weibo bình luận, Xa Bạch thở phào một cái.

Hắn rời khỏi app, đem di động thả lại túi áo trong: "Xin lỗi, ta vừa rồi có chút... Kích động."

"Ta hẳn là hỏi rõ ràng lại nói ."

"Không quan hệ." Không Chính Sơ lắc lắc đầu, thản nhiên trả lời, "Ta sẽ không bởi vì đến từ người khác quan tâm mà tức giận."

— hắn lý giải năng lực phi thường tốt.

Liền tính dùng nghiêm túc ngữ khí nói ra cùng loại với phê bình nội dung, đều ngăn cản hắn không được lĩnh hội xuất lời nói sau lưng thân thiết.

Xa Bạch hơi hơi cong hạ con ngươi, cười cười.

Tới đoàn phim sau.

Không Chính Sơ trực tiếp đi hoá trang gian thay đổi diễn phục, Xa Bạch động tác nhanh chóng vi hắn hóa hảo trang.

Hai người rời đi hoá trang gian thời điểm, đoàn phim trong người đang tại nghỉ ngơi.

Tùng văn hướng Không Chính Sơ vẫy vẫy tay —

Người máy nhìn về phía Xa Bạch, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Đạo diễn bảo ta, ta hãy đi trước ."

Hắn chạy chậm vài bước, đuổi tới đạo diễn bên người.

"Ngài tìm ta?"

Hắn hỏi.

"Ân." Tùng văn gật gật đầu, sau đó đem di động màn hình giơ lên trước mắt hắn.

— trên màn ảnh biểu hiện 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 tác giả Weibo chủ trang.

Mới nhất Weibo là về hệ liệt văn thông cáo.

"Tuy rằng ngươi không nhất định có thể bị tuyển vi 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 này bộ kịch nam nhân vật chính." Tùng văn lời nói thấm thía nói, "Nhưng ngươi sức diễn quá 'Nghiêm Sơn', tranh thủ nhân vật cơ hội khẳng định so những người khác muốn đại. Liền tính không tranh thủ đến, ngươi cũng có thể mượn này doanh tiêu."

"Cho nên — "

Hắn vỗ vỗ Không Chính Sơ bả vai: "Bảo trì trụ hiện tại trạng thái, hảo hảo diễn, cấp người xem lưu một cái khắc sâu ấn tượng. Ngàn vạn không cần bởi vì này điều Weibo mà biến đến mạnh mẽ, mất đi cơ hội này."

"Hảo." Không Chính Sơ nhu thuận ứng hạ.

— dựa theo đặt ra, trừ phi có người gặp nguy hiểm, nhu cầu cấp bách hắn cứu trợ — tỷ như trước camera sư, không phải hắn là sẽ không sinh ra 'Nôn nóng' cảm xúc .

Đặc biệt đang cùng tự thân tương quan vấn đề thượng, hắn cơ bản không có cảm giác.

Tùng văn vừa lòng cười cười: "Trở về nhìn kịch bản đi."

Diễn xuất hảo, không kiêu không nóng, lại nhu thuận.

— thật làm người thích.

Hắn thầm nghĩ.

Đối đạo diễn tâm lý hoạt động hoàn toàn không biết gì cả Không Chính Sơ đi đến băng ghế trước ngồi xuống, mở ra kịch bản.

Xa Bạch xem xét hắn liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục đọc sách.

Chăm chỉ tiểu minh tinh cùng chăm chỉ tiểu trợ lý.

— hôm nay cũng tại cố gắng hấp thụ tri thức.

, đệ 29 chương

Người đại diện cũng phải biết Weibo thượng phát sinh sự.

Nàng lặng lẽ cấp xe đầu bạc tin ngắn —

Bạch Duyệt: chính sơ biết hay không chính mình hiện tại diễn nhân vật cùng 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 quan hệ?

Xa Bạch: biết.

Bạch Duyệt: hắn phản ứng gì?

Xa Bạch: ... Không phản ứng.

— không phản ứng là phản ứng gì?

Bạch Duyệt mê mang vài giây đồng hồ, nhớ lại Không Chính Sơ tại phổ thông trạng thái hạ lãnh đạm biểu tình, mới thành công giải đọc những lời này: chính sơ căn bản không quan tâm chuyện này.

Nàng nắm di động, thần sắc rối rắm.

— nghệ nhân như vậy lý trí.

Mặc dù là chuyện tốt, nhưng nàng trong lòng vẫn là khó hiểu dâng lên một cỗ 'Vô pháp làm bạn nhi tử trưởng thành' cảm giác mất mác.

Tính , không nghĩ nhiều như vậy .

Bạch Duyệt tìm tòi xuất 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 quyển sách này, điểm mở chương thứ nhất —

Trước tra xét một chút cùng 'Nghiêm Sơn' có quan nội dung vở kịch.

Đại thần tác giả nhóm liên thủ khiến cho tới gió lốc, lý lẽ đương nhiên đem trước một ngày mới chiếm lấy ba cái đầu đề Không Chính Sơ liên lụy đi vào —

Cho dù 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 điện ảnh và truyền hình cải biên còn không có bắt đầu, nhưng náo loạn như vậy một xuất, xuất điện ảnh và truyền hình chính là chuyện sớm hay muộn .

Hơn nữa 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 chất lượng rất cao, không cần biên kịch làm nhiều ít cải biến, có thể chụp thành kịch truyền hình, đại thần tác giả nhóm tích lũy khởi miến sổ lại phá lệ khổng lồ — có thể nói, chỉ cần điện ảnh và truyền hình phương bất loạn đến, tuyên truyền cùng đến thượng, điện ảnh và truyền hình đại hỏa cũng là ván đã đóng thuyền sự.

Đủ loại dưới tình huống, đại thần tác giả miến nhóm hữu tình vây xem Không Chính Sơ Weibo, quan khán mới nhất một kỳ 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》— không ít độc giả đều cho rằng Không Chính Sơ tại 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 trong suất khí biểu hiện xứng đôi 'Nghiêm Sơn' nhân vật kia.

Vì thế —

Đầu đề 'Không Chính Sơ Nghiêm Sơn' sinh ra .

Làm một cái không có tác phẩm tân nhân, cư nhiên liên thượng hai ngày đầu đề, còn chiếm được ảnh đế Sở Hạo ưu ái.

— có người không cân bằng .

Chờ Không Chính Sơ hoàn thành một ngày công tác, trở lại ký túc xá khi.

Hắn mở ra Weibo, liền nhìn thấy một đống nhục mạ nói —

'Bị quy tắc ngầm' 'Chỉnh dung' 'Mua thuỷ quân' 'Rất mạnh mẽ' chờ chỉ trích phô thiên cái địa chiếm cứ bình luận khu.

Linh tinh vài cái miến đang tại cùng những người này tranh chấp, càng nhiều người lựa chọn vây xem — hoặc là ghét bỏ bình luận khu lệ khí trọng, rõ ràng không nhìn bình luận, chỉ yên lặng liếm nhan.

Không Chính Sơ đem các loại ác ý chửi bới chính mình nói đọc xong, sau đó như có điều suy nghĩ rũ xuống mi mắt.

"Tại nhìn cái gì?"

Từ trong phòng tắm đi ra Xa Bạch thuận miệng hỏi.

"Không có gì." Người máy một bên trả lời, một bên khống chế được di động hệ thống, san bình luận.

San bình luận đồng thời, tái tư tín an ủi vì mình cãi lại miến.

Nói thật.

Hắn có chút sinh khí.

— đang nhìn thấy có người nhục mạ chính mình miến sau đó.

Hắn thậm chí tưởng đen đối phương lên mạng công cụ.

Tại tương lai, mỗi người đều buộc vào quang não, tại trên mạng ác ý chửi bới người khác là phạm pháp — sẽ bị cảnh sát thông qua quang não định vị, nắm tiến tạm giữ thất tỉnh lại.

Tương lai internet bầu không khí so thế kỷ hai mươi mốt hài hòa rất nhiều.

Cho nên người máy đang nhìn thấy Weibo bình luận đệ nhất giây là mộng bức .

Hắn tự hỏi trong chốc lát 'Ác ý chửi bới người khác' có chỗ tốt gì, đến không xuất đáp án sau mới bắt đầu san bình luận, kéo tài khoản đen hào.

Bỗng nhiên.

Điện thoại của hắn tiếng chuông vang lên.

Không Chính Sơ đè xuống tiếp nghe kiện —

"Uy, chính sơ? Ngươi không nhìn Weibo đi?"

Bạch Duyệt thân thiết bên trong ẩn hàm sầu lo thanh âm từ trong điện thoại truyền đến.

"... Ta xem ."

Nghe thấy Không Chính Sơ nói, Bạch Duyệt mím môi, phóng nhu ngữ khí: "Không có việc gì . Trên mạng tổng có một số người, sẽ không phân tốt xấu công kích người khác. Ngươi chớ để ở trong lòng."

"Ngươi có thể đem bọn họ kéo hắc. Thật sự không nín được, liền dùng tiểu hào mắng hắn nhóm, mắng xong liền kéo hắc, làm cho bọn họ không thể mắng trở về."

Nàng nói liên miên cằn nhằn nói một đống an ủi Không Chính Sơ nói.

Người máy an tĩnh nghe.

Chờ Bạch Duyệt nói xong, mới nhẹ nhàng hồi câu 'Ta không khổ sở' .

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

"Bất quá." Không Chính Sơ lời nói một chuyển, trong thanh âm nhiễm thượng ý cười, "Cám ơn ngươi."

Người đại diện nắm chặt di động tay căng thẳng.

Thanh niên thanh tuyến phi thường tốt nghe, thông qua điện lưu dán thượng nàng màng tai, kích đến nàng nổi da gà đều đi lên.

Nàng mặt đỏ lên, ngại ngùng khụ khụ, lại cùng Không Chính Sơ nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, mới cúp điện thoại.

— nghệ nhân mị lực giá trị rất cao cũng là một loại phiền não a.

"Bạch Duyệt sao?"

Ngồi ở thượng phô xe hỏi không đạo.

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng, tiếp tục chơi đùa chính mình Weibo bình luận.

Xa Bạch nâng má, nhìn chăm chú vào điện thoại di động của mình trên màn ảnh — Không Chính Sơ Weibo chủ trang, vi híp mắt.

Hắn mở ra bút kí bản máy tính, xao khởi bàn phím.

Tuy rằng hiện tại bởi vì đủ loại buộc vào thi thố, đạo hào càng ngày càng khó khăn...

Nhưng này đó phát bình luận nói xấu Không Chính Sơ Weibo hào rõ ràng đều là tiểu hào, đạo đứng lên vẫn tương đối dễ dàng .

Hắn tại trung nhị thời kì học quá một ít hacker kỹ thuật.

Không tính là cái gì cao thủ, hắc vài cái tài khoản lại giàu có dư dật.

Xa Bạch nhanh chóng hắc tiến này đó Weibo tài khoản trong, phát rồi một đống lớn tình dục, thiệp chính ngôn luận, lại dùng chính mình tài khoản đi báo cáo.

Bận bịu xong sau.

Đã là rạng sáng hai điểm .

Hạ phô Không Chính Sơ thập điểm liền đúng giờ đi vào giấc ngủ .

Xa Bạch buồn ngủ ngáp một cái.

Hắn khép lại bút kí bản, cảm thấy mỹ mãn nằm xuống, tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Rạng sáng lục điểm.

Không Chính Sơ đúng giờ thức tỉnh.

Ngày hôm qua bị chửi bới trải qua nhắc nhở hắn —

Hắn hẳn là đem tự động hồi phục bình luận tiểu trình tự hoàn thiện một chút.

Gia tăng 'Phán đoán Weibo bình luận' 'Tự động san bình' 'Trí năng kéo hắc' chờ công năng.

Làm đứng lên cũng không khó khăn.

Hắn hái chính mình một phần số liệu, tái hơi thêm sửa chữa —

Một cái sơ đủ quy mô trí năng người máy liền xuất hiện .

Không Chính Sơ cấp tên của hắn là: giả thuyết thấp xứng bản 98 hào.

Tên gọi tắt 98 hào.

Hiện nay, 98 hào chỉ có thể quản lý hắn Weibo phía dưới bình luận.

Về sau, không chính gặp mặt lần đầu từng bước tăng lên 98 hào năng lực, nhượng 98 hào làm được kiểm tra, sưu tập, sửa chữa toàn võng cùng hắn có quan ngôn luận cập đưa tin.

Thanh niên tiêm trường mi mắt khẽ run, màu xanh biếc trong tròng mắt hiện lên vô số số liệu, thần tình lạnh lùng.

... Từ từ.

Những cái đó tài khoản? !

Người máy dừng lại rất nhanh xem tin tức động tác.

Hắn kiểm tra một chút, kinh ngạc phát hiện tại chính mình Weibo phía dưới nhắn lại chửi bới chính mình người đều bị phong hào .

Ta không làm như thế nào đi...

Hắn hoang mang xem xét chính mình ký ức.

— ta quả thật không có làm san bình cùng kéo hắc bên ngoài sự.

Tái một điều tra.

Liền tra được Xa Bạch ip địa chỉ thượng.

— dẫn đến này đó tài khoản bị phong ngôn luận, tất cả đều là tại Xa Bạch bút kí bản máy tính thượng phát ra tới.

Xa Bạch tỉnh.

Chính nhu ánh mắt đi hướng phòng tắm.

Không Chính Sơ nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, nhớ tới tối hôm qua Bạch Duyệt an ủi, trong lòng bỗng nhiên mềm nhũn.

— hắn cũng không nhỏ yếu.

Hắn đem mình biểu hiện đến rất cường đại.

Cường đại đến tựa hồ sẽ không bị bất cứ chuyện gì vật sở dao động, sẽ không bị bất cứ chuyện gì vật thương tổn.

Nhưng là...

— cám ơn các ngươi nguyện ý bảo hộ ta.

Thanh niên cong hạ màu xanh biếc con ngươi.

— theo gió tung bay bồ công anh, rốt cục tìm được có thể cắm rễ địa phương.

Đến từ tương lai trí năng AI, rốt cục cùng cái này thế kỷ sinh ra 'Ràng buộc' .

Hồi lâu trước —

"Ngươi không chỉ là một cái máy móc."

"Ngươi đại não, là từ nhân tạo thần kinh nguyên cấu thành , ngươi có thể hiểu được nhân loại tình cảm."

Có người cúi đầu, ôn nhu nhìn chăm chú vào nằm ở khoang nội hình người máy móc —

"Một ngày nào đó."

"Ngươi có thể tìm tới linh hồn của chính mình."

Sau đó...

Trở thành một cái chân chính nhân loại.

, đệ 30 chương

An ổn tại đoàn phim vỗ vài ngày diễn sau.

Dã ngoại sinh tồn loại tống nghệ —《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 thứ hai kỳ khai lục .

Thứ hai kỳ đã xảy ra nhân viên thay đổi.

Tập thể hình huấn luyện thương phỉ đổi thành Tống Nghệ Già hoài sơn.

Hiện tại, 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 tiết mục tổ thường trú khách quý đội hình liền tất cả đều là nam tính .

Đối với cái này, đạo diễn tổ tỏ vẻ thật đáng tiếc.

Biểu đạt hoàn chính mình tiếc nuối sau, đạo diễn bắt đầu nói chính đề: "Thứ hai kỳ, chúng ta có tân cách chơi."

Hắn lộ ra mê chi mỉm cười.

Khách quý nhóm: "..."

Bắt đầu luống cuống.

"Đây là một tòa đãi khai phá hoang đảo."

"Tiếp qua đã hơn một năm, liền sẽ trở thành một cái nghỉ phép khu."

"Cho nên nguy hiểm hệ số rất thấp — nguy hiểm nhất giống loài chính là hải lý cá mập."

Lần này nơi sân giới thiệu so lần trước ngắn gọn nhiều lắm.

"Nếu không nguy hiểm..."

"Liền sẽ không lại có xuất ngũ sĩ binh bên người bảo hộ các ngươi, tiết mục tổ cũng sẽ không cho các ngươi cung cấp bất luận cái gì trợ giúp."

Quan trọng nhất là —

Đạo diễn nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, từng chữ không ngừng nói: "Này một kỳ, chúng ta cấm chỉ khách quý gian hỗ giúp hỗ trợ. Một khi phát hiện, lập tức đào thải."

Sở Hạo: "..."

Hàm cá ta, rốt cục mất đi đùi.

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt, vẻ mặt vô tội.

Đạo diễn giật mình, mất tự nhiên thu hồi tầm mắt.

Hắn chỉnh lý một chút cảm xúc, tiếp tục nói rằng —

"Này kỳ quy tắc là: mỗi người mới bắt đầu điểm vi 0. Nếu có một người trước tiên rời khỏi, dẫn đến này rời khỏi khách quý thêm 15 phân, mặt khác khách quý thêm 5 phân. Nếu như không có người trước tiên rời khỏi, thì tại ngày cuối cùng tiến hành trận đấu — trận đấu nội dung tạm thời giữ bí mật."

"Bốn ngày sau, điểm cao nhất người thắng lợi, phần thưởng là lục căn vàng thỏi."

Nghe xong quy tắc, sở hữu khách quý đều ngây ngẩn cả người.

— chơi như vậy hung tàn sao? !

Khách quý nhóm liếc nhau.

Không khí khẩn trương lên.

"Đại gia đến lĩnh ba lô."

"Rửa mặt đồ dùng cái gì đều trang đi vào, thỉnh bảo vệ tốt nó, nếu không thì không có biện pháp tại trên hoang đảo sinh tồn ."

Đạo • ham thích làm sự • diễn ý vị sâu sa nói ra câu nói sau cùng.

— thành công nhượng khách quý chi gian không khí biến đến càng cứng ngắc .

Khách quý nhóm lĩnh ba lô, liền mỉm cười cho nhau nói lời từ biệt, từng người chọn cái phương hướng ly khai.

Tiết mục tổ quy tắc nhìn như tàn khốc, nhưng không có đem người hướng tuyệt cảnh thượng bức.

Tỷ như —

Chỉ cần tiết mục tổ thêm một cái 'Trước tiên đào thải mặt khác khách quý, có thể được đến hai ngày thực vật' quy tắc, không am hiểu tìm tìm thực vật khách quý cũng rất khả năng lựa chọn trước tiên đào thải những người khác.

Mà hiện tại quy tắc.

Vẫn là để lại thực đại đường sống .

Tình hình chung hạ, khách quý nhóm cũng sẽ không chủ động công kích người khác.

Không Chính Sơ đi rồi mười lăm phút.

Hắn tại trước cây dừng lại, bắt đầu tự hỏi.

Camera sư: "..."

Ta có một loại dự cảm không tốt.

Quả nhiên —

Một phút đồng hồ sau.

Người máy tại hắn ánh mắt tuyệt vọng hạ bối bao, đi đến trên cây.

Một bộ muốn tại trên cây thường trụ bộ dáng.

Camera sư trầm mặc một lát, thói quen tính thân thỉnh hàng chụp.

Không Chính Sơ tại cách mặt đất bốn thước trên nhánh cây ngồi xuống, điều chỉnh một chút tư thế, tựa vào thân cây thượng, nhắm hai mắt lại —

Hắn nghe gió thổi qua lá cây thanh âm, giãn ra mặt mày.

Camera ghé vào trong bụi cỏ, cho hắn vỗ đặc tả.

So với hắn bình tĩnh tự nhiên, mặt khác khách quý liền như giống như chim sợ ná, thật cẩn thận tìm kiếm trốn tránh điểm —

Hoài sơn bối bao.

Đi một bước, nhìn một vòng bốn phía, đi một bước, nhìn một vòng, đi một bước, nhìn một vòng...

— cuối cùng tại Không Chính Sơ ẩn thân dưới tàng cây nghỉ chân.

Thụ bên cạnh có một sơn động.

Hoài sơn đối cái sơn động này hết sức hài lòng, không cần nghĩ ngợi chui đi vào.

Sơn động cao ước một thước, bề rộng chừng nửa thước.

Hoài sơn lui thành một đoàn, sau đó đem ba lô ngăn ở cái động khẩu — làm ra loại này làm người ta khó hiểu hành động sau, hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thậm chí bởi vì cảm thấy chính mình vô cùng an toàn, mà giương lên tươi cười.

Hoài sơn nhiếp ảnh sư: "..."

Ta muốn như thế nào chụp? !

Hắn vẻ mặt mộng bức.

Cùng lúc đó —

Không Chính Sơ mở to mắt.

An tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm ngăn ở cái động khẩu ba lô —

Đoạt không đoạt đâu...

Hắn lâm vào trầm tư.

, đệ 31 chương

Không Chính Sơ chân tay khẽ khàng đi đến huyệt động trước.

Hắn bán ngồi xổm người xuống, đẩy ngăn ở cái động khẩu bao —

"Ai a!"

Giấu ở trong động người kéo cổ họng rống lên một câu.

"... Không Chính Sơ." Người máy thành thành thật thật trả lời, sau đó nghiêm trang chững chạc hỏi, "Ta có thể lấy đi ngươi ba lô sao? Nó ngay tại ta trước mắt, dựa theo quy tắc, ta cảm thấy ta hẳn là lấy đi."

Cướp đi ba lô, mới phù hợp này một kỳ trung tâm tư tưởng.

Hoài sơn: "..."

woc! Ta làm chi đem bao đổ ở bên ngoài!

Hắn vẻ mặt ảo não, gắt gao kéo lấy chính mình ba lô dây lưng, một bộ tử cũng sẽ không buông tay bộ dáng, đồng thời kiên quyết nói: "Ngươi không thể lấy!"

"Ta chỉ lấy bốn ngày, bốn ngày qua đi ta liền trả lại cho ngươi."

Người máy đối hắn nói ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, vươn tay kéo chặt ba lô, bắt đầu sau này tha —

Hoài sơn: "..."

Bốn ngày qua đi? ! Tiết mục đều kết thúc!

Hắn ngồi dưới đất, hết sức về phía sau ngưỡng, liều mạng che chở chính mình bao.

Nhưng mà —

Cùng hắn tranh đoạt ba lô thanh niên khí lực đại đến kinh người, không quản hắn có bao nhiêu dùng sức, cũng như phù du hám đại thụ giống nhau, hoàn toàn vô pháp đối thanh niên hành vi tạo thành trở ngại.

Vì thế.

Một phút đồng hồ sau.

Nhân hòa ba lô đều bị Không Chính Sơ kéo đi ra .

Người máy một bên ngại ngùng nói thanh 'Xin lỗi', một bên bối hoài sơn bao chạy tới trên cây.

Hoài sơn: "..."

Ta đột nhiên cảm thấy này tiết mục trong nhân tâm hiểm ác.

"Ngươi xuống dưới."

Hắn ý đồ cùng người máy giảng đạo lý: "Ngươi xem, hôm nay là thu ngày đầu tiên, ngươi không tất yếu như vậy liều mạng đúng hay không? Hơn nữa, chỉ cần chúng ta mỗi người đều không đi đoạt người khác bao, chúng ta có thể tường an vô sự vượt qua mấy ngày nay."

"Nếu ngươi mở đoạt ba lô khơi dòng, sẽ có người noi theo ."

"Chúng ta hẳn là hỗ giúp hỗ trợ, đoàn kết hữu ái."

— nhưng đạo diễn mệnh lệnh rõ ràng cấm chỉ khách quý chi gian hỗ giúp hỗ trợ a.

Không Chính Sơ dùng xinh đẹp con ngươi nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, không nói gì.

"... Đi đi, vậy ngươi có thể đem lều trại cho ta sao?"

"Không lều trại, ta rất nhanh liền sẽ bị đào thải ."

Hoài sơn ánh mắt gian nhiều vài phần u buồn, thoạt nhìn đáng thương lại ủy khuất: "Ta lần đầu tiên tham gia cái này tiết mục, hơi chút chiếu cố ta một chút hảo hay không? Đừng làm cho ta trở thành cái thứ nhất trước tiên rời khỏi người..."

"— kính nhờ ."

Hắn sử xuất làm nũng tuyệt kĩ.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Tựa hồ có chút đạo lý.

Bị thuyết phục người máy rớt ra ba lô khóa kéo, xuất ra lều trại, ném đi xuống.

"Cám ơn."

Hoài sơn thành khẩn nói.

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu, lễ phép hồi phục: "Không cần khách khí. Ngươi có thể ly khai."

Hoài sơn: "..."

A.

Tưởng tranh cãi nữa lấy một chút ích lợi lại sợ duy nhất vật tư — lều trại bị đoạt trở về hắn do dự một lúc lâu, quyết định một vừa hai phải.

Hoài sơn ôm lấy lều trại, chậm rãi rời đi.

Bóng dáng hiu quạnh.

— ngươi muốn hay không ra tiếng lưu ta? Đem ba lô còn cấp ta?

Thật sự bất lưu? Ta đã đi được phi thường chậm.

— hảo đi, bất lưu tính .

Tái kiến!

Ủ rũ hoài sơn đi tới đi tới —

Đụng phải Hòa Ánh.

"Thật đáng thương."

Nghe xong hoài sơn tao ngộ, Hòa Ánh cảm thán nói.

"Bất quá, dựa theo quy tắc, ta không thể cho ngươi cái gì trợ giúp." Hắn vỗ vỗ hoài sơn bả vai, "Ngươi chính mình cố lên đi."

"Đối ."

Hắn dừng một chút, thiện ý nhắc nhở đạo: "Ngươi về sau nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ, liền trực tiếp nhiễu đường đi — ngươi có biết ta tại lần trước thu khi bị hắn gây sức ép đến có bao nhiêu thảm sao?"

"... Có bao nhiêu thảm?"

Hoài sơn thật cẩn thận hỏi.

— "Ta bị hắn dùng dây thừng trói lại mấy mấy giờ!"

Nghĩ tới cái này, Hòa Ánh trong lòng liền tràn ngập bi phẫn: "Tuy rằng hắn buộc đến không khẩn, sẽ cho ta uy thức ăn nước uống, giúp ta xua đuổi con muỗi, còn theo giúp ta hàn huyên mấy mấy giờ thiên... Hảo đi, liền tính hắn nhận sai thái độ tốt đẹp, cũng không có thể thay đổi hắn trói lại ta mấy mấy giờ sự thật!"

"Còn có — "

"Rời khỏi tiết mục cái kia nữ khách quý, tại thượng một kỳ bị hắn đảo điếu đứng lên quăng mấy lần."

— dám như vậy đối đãi nữ hài tử, quả thực chú cô sinh.

Hòa Ánh âm thầm thầm nghĩ.

Hoài sơn nghe được sửng sốt sửng sốt .

Thậm chí tại giữa bất tri bất giác đối người máy sinh ra kính sợ chi tình.

"Kia..."

Hắn do dự mà hỏi: "Hạo ca đâu?"

"Sở Hạo?" Hòa Ánh sâu kín nói, "Hắn cùng Không Chính Sơ là đồng minh, chuyện gì đều không có."

— hàng kia rõ ràng đối Không Chính Sơ năng lực có điều hiểu biết.

Cơ trí ôm lấy đùi.

Hoài sơn bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

"Chúng ta kế tiếp nên làm cái gì bây giờ?" Hoài sơn nghiêm túc phân tích đạo, "Nếu ngươi nói đều là thật sự, ngày cuối cùng trận đấu chúng ta cơ hồ không có khả năng thắng lợi. Hiện tại hắn lại đoạt ta ba lô... Ta tình cảnh biến đến rất nguy hiểm. Một khi ta trước tiên rời khỏi, hắn liền sẽ dẫn đầu các ngươi thập phần."

"Chúng ta..."

Hắn nhìn về phía Hòa Ánh, thăm dò tính hỏi: "Trước tiên cho hắn thiết mai phục, nghĩ biện pháp đoạt rụng hắn ba lô, thế nào?"

Hòa Ánh nghĩ nghĩ, trịnh trọng điểm hạ đầu, tỏ vẻ đồng ý.

— vi báo bị trói lại mấy mấy giờ cừu mà phấn đấu!

Hắn vươn tay.

Cùng hoài sơn chạm vào quyền.

— đồng minh hình thành.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Hòa Ánh: ta muốn báo thù! 【 đột nhiên rút kiếm. jpg】

Hoài sơn: ta muốn ba lô! 【 song kiếm hợp bích. jpg】

Sơ sơ: các ngươi đối lực lượng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả _(:з" ∠)_

Liền tính đoạt rớt ta ba lô, ta cũng có thể thoải mái sống đến ngày cuối cùng a.

Tương lai hắc khoa học kỹ thuật hiểu biết một chút.

Sở Hạo: ăn qua quần chúng hiểu biết một chút.

, đệ 32 chương

Tại mai phục Không Chính Sơ trước —

Hòa Ánh cùng hoài sơn trước mai phục Sở Hạo.

Cùng Không Chính Sơ so sánh với, Sở Hạo thập phần dễ dàng bị chế phục.

— nam nhân hoài vô cùng lạc quan tâm tính, nghênh ngang đi ở trên hoang đảo, tuấn lãng ánh mắt gian tìm không ra một tia ưu sầu hoặc cẩn thận.

Nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, hoài sơn không khỏi dao động.

— Sở Hạo chẳng lẽ có bí mật gì vũ khí?

Hắn tự hỏi đạo: không phải vì cái gì hoàn toàn không khẩn trương?

Hòa Ánh nhìn hắn một cái, nói rằng: "Ngươi đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy."

Hoài sơn mờ mịt chớp chớp đôi mắt.

— "Hắn chính là biết chính mình thực lực không đủ, lười giấu mà thôi."

"Ngươi không phát hiện hắn trạng thái cùng chơi xuân trung học sinh tiểu học không có bất luận cái gì khác biệt sao?"

Hoài sơn: "..."

Hắn cẩn thận xem xét xem xét sau —

Nhất thời mãn nhãn đồng ý.

Vì thế hành động bắt đầu.

Hoài sơn bật ra đi, ngăn lại Sở Hạo lộ: "Núi này là ta khai, này thụ là ta tài, muốn tưởng quá đường này, lưu lại mua lộ tài!"

Hắn leng keng hữu lực nói ra lời kịch.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Quan ái thiểu năng trí tuệ ánh mắt.

Hòa Ánh tránh ở phía sau cây, tuyệt vọng bưng kín mặt.

— đội hữu chỉ số thông minh lúc cao lúc thấp làm như thế nào?

Sáu cái hạch đào có thể cứu sao.

"Ta muốn bọc của ngươi."

May mà, quá hoàn diễn nghiện hoài sơn rõ ràng chỉ ra chủ đề.

Sở Hạo 'Úc' một tiếng, phối hợp giao ra ba lô.

Hoài sơn: "..."

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Không nghĩ tới Sở Hạo sẽ như thế phối hợp, hoài sơn mộng vài giây, mới vội vàng tiếp nhận bao, bối đến trên lưng.

Hòa Ánh thuận thế đi đến hoài sơn bên người.

"Ngươi đã rơi xuống chúng ta trên tay ." Hoài sơn tiếp tục nói rằng, "Trừ bỏ muốn giao ra ba lô, còn phải giúp chúng ta làm một chuyện."

Sở Hạo nhăn lại mày: "Biệt được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước a."

Hắn nghiêm túc nhắc nhở đạo: "Các ngươi làm được quá phận nói, ta liền lập tức rời khỏi."

— ngữ khí của hắn trong, thất phân là đúng lý hợp tình, dư lại ba phần là tự hào.

Hoài sơn cùng Hòa Ánh đều im lặng một khắc.

"Sẽ không quá phận ." Hòa Ánh bắt đầu hoà giải, "Chúng ta chỉ là muốn cùng ngươi kết thành đồng minh, mai phục Không Chính Sơ — ngươi rõ ràng nhất thực lực của hắn có bao nhiêu cường, nếu như không thể nhượng hắn trước tiên đào thải, chúng ta thắng lợi tỷ lệ liền phi thường xa vời ."

Sở Hạo thần sắc cổ quái nhìn về phía hoài sơn trên lưng bao, hỏi ngược lại: "Đồng minh?"

"Khụ." Hòa Ánh mặt dày mày dạn giải thích, "Bởi vì ngươi tại thượng một kỳ cùng Không Chính Sơ đi được rất gần, cho nên..."

"Này chỉ là một cái không ảnh hưởng toàn cục dự phòng thi thố."

"Chờ mai phục hoàn Không Chính Sơ, chúng ta khẳng định sẽ đem ba lô trả lại cho ngươi."

Sở Hạo ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ 'Ân' một tiếng.

Hắn âm thầm cân nhắc lợi hại —

Ta tại mỗi cái tống nghệ trong đều là phế sài thuộc tính, nhưng nếu không giãy dụa một chút — vô cùng dễ dàng rời khỏi du hý, người qua đường đối ta cảm quan nói không chừng sẽ giảm xuống.

Về phương diện khác, chỉ cần ta tại thiết mai phục đồng thời lặng lẽ cấp chính sơ đệ tín hiệu, tại lấy giải trí vi chủ tống nghệ tiết mục thượng, cũng sẽ không có người mắng ta vong ân phụ nghĩa.

Mà lần này mai phục, khẳng định sẽ cho chính sơ lưu lại khắc sâu ấn tượng.

Tóm lại.

— không mệt.

"Hảo đi." Sở Hạo đồng ý .

"Ta gia nhập các ngươi."

Hắn nói rằng.

Không Chính Sơ đã đổi mới ẩn thân mà.

Ba người phân chia hai tổ — trong đó một người dùng đến trông giữ Sở Hạo.

Một khi phát hiện Không Chính Sơ, liền lập tức thông tri một khác tổ.

Tới gần hoàng hôn.

Sở Hạo cùng Hòa Ánh phát hiện Không Chính Sơ.

Thanh niên chính tựa vào thân cây thượng, nhắm mắt lại — tựa hồ tại nghỉ ngơi.

Hòa Ánh cẩn thận mang theo Sở Hạo về phía sau lui một khoảng cách, mới dùng bộ đàm thông tri hoài sơn.

"Ân, ta biết ."

Hoài sơn nghe xong Hòa Ánh miêu tả, bình tĩnh lặp lại đạo: "Chung quanh đều là thụ, tới gần bờ biển, có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy một khác tòa tiểu đảo."

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Không, không đủ rõ ràng sao?

Hắn có chút chột dạ.

"— ta tìm được mới là lạ!"

Hoài sơn thanh âm có vẻ tức đến khó thở: "Này hoang đảo lớn như vậy, chúng ta rốt cuộc vì cái gì muốn phân tổ tìm người — có thể tìm tới người đã thực không dễ dàng , rất nhanh hội hợp quả thực là thiên phương dạ đàm."

"Phân tổ thời điểm chúng ta chỉ số thông minh là tập thể hạ tuyến sao? !"

Sở Hạo: mê chi muốn cười.

Hòa Ánh thu hồi bộ đàm, thở dài.

Hắn vỗ vỗ Sở Hạo bối: "Đi, chúng ta thượng."

"... Úc." Sở Hạo nhu nhu hai má, điều chỉnh tốt biểu tình, dẫn trước đi ra ngoài.

— mai phục kế hoạch trọng điểm tại Sở Hạo trên người.

Trừ bỏ thuỷ quân cùng anti-fan, không người nào dám phủ nhận Sở Hạo diễn xuất.

Vị này ảnh đế giống như là vi diễn kịch mà sinh , biểu diễn đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm khi, liền tràn ngập linh khí.

Hơn nữa tiến bộ thần tốc — quay phim thứ hai bộ tác phẩm khi, hắn cũng đã có thể cùng bộ phận uy tín lâu năm diễn viên phân cao thấp .

Thiên phú cao đến dọa người.

Cùng chi tương đối , lại là tại mặt khác sự vật thượng phế sài.

"Chính sơ."

Sở Hạo đi đến Không Chính Sơ tà phía dưới, thần thái tự nhiên kêu.

"Có chuyện gì sao?" Không Chính Sơ mở to mắt, nhìn về phía hắn.

Thanh niên ô phát ở trong gió lay động, xanh biếc con ngươi bị tịch dương làm nổi bật đến phá lệ trong sáng.

Biểu tình hoang mang, như sơn dương —

Thoạt nhìn thực dễ dàng xâm lược.

Đối mặt với người máy không chút nào đề phòng tư thái, Sở Hạo cảm thấy lương tâm của mình có chút đau.

Hắn che trái tim, rút lui một bước —

Tính tính , không làm sự .

Chính sơ nhiều đáng yêu a, ta làm chi gây sức ép hắn.

Sở Hạo quyết định phản bội.

Hắn mở ra cánh môi, vừa định đem mặt khác hai cái khách quý chế định kế hoạch toàn bộ thác xuất — cũng bởi vì nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ thần sắc lo âu nhảy xuống cây mà cải biến lí do thoái thác.

"Không không không ngươi biệt xuống dưới."

Hắn vội vàng nhắc nhở.

Không Chính Sơ nhăn lại mày, không quan tâm chạy đến bên cạnh hắn, đem hai má dán đến hắn trong ngực thượng —

Sở Hạo: "..."

Mờ mịt, không biết làm sao, vừa kinh hỉ.

"... Thật tốt quá."

Không Chính Sơ nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Nhìn thấy ngươi vừa rồi động tác, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi khí quan xuất vấn đề , yêu cầu ta cứu trợ."

Tiết mục tổ phản ứng tốc độ khẳng định không có hắn khoái.

Nếu Sở Hạo trái tim, dạ dày, can linh tinh khí quan phát bệnh, hắn có thể lập tức giúp Sở Hạo giảm bớt thống khổ.

"Ngươi không có gì sự nói, ta liền đi lên?"

Thanh niên vừa dứt lời hạ, liền mãnh liệt bị người phác ngã xuống đất —

Hòa Ánh đè nặng hắn, mạnh mẽ đem hắn trên lưng bao kéo xuống, sau đó quay đầu bỏ chạy.

Để cho tiện mang theo, người máy đem hai cái ba lô trong vật tư chỉnh hợp đến đồng thời.

Cho nên —

Hắn duy nhất ba lô, bị đoạt đi.

Không Chính Sơ từ mà thượng đứng lên, tinh xảo trên mặt lây dính bụi bậm, quần áo cũng cọ đến bẩn hề hề .

Thoạt nhìn có chút chật vật.

Hắn xoay người, không nói được một lời nhìn chăm chú vào Hòa Ánh bóng dáng.

"Sở Hạo ngươi làm chi đâu? ! Còn không chạy!"

Hòa Ánh một bên mã bất đình đề thoát đi 'Khu vực nguy hiểm', một bên rống lớn đạo.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Ngươi cái lạt kê! Lưu liền lưu, còn muốn bại lộ ta!

Không Chính Sơ an tĩnh nhìn về phía hắn, hỏi: "Các ngươi kết phường gạt ta?"

Sở Hạo trầm mặc một lúc lâu, tối nghĩa 'Ân' một tiếng.

— kết quả ta vừa định phản bội, đã bị 'Địch nhân' hố .

"Ta biết ."

Người máy gật gật đầu, lần nữa đi đến trên cây, nhắm hai mắt lại.

Sở Hạo muốn nói lại thôi nhìn hắn.

— tuy rằng chính sơ không có gì quá lớn phản ứng nhưng ta như thế nào liền như vậy áy náy đâu? ! Chính sơ ngươi đừng không nói lời nào a ngươi như vậy biến thành ta hảo hoảng...

Ta sai QAQ!

Cầu ngươi lại cho ta điểm phản ứng!

, đệ 33 chương

Người máy sinh một lát hờn dỗi.

Đại bộ phận thời điểm, hắn biểu hiện đến phi thường ngay thẳng.

Tại tiết mục trong, mỗi một lần khởi xướng công kích, hắn cũng sẽ không che lấp chính mình ý đồ, chỉ biết một bên đem người ngăn chặn, một bên thành khẩn nói 'Xin lỗi' .

Xuất phát từ đối Sở Hạo lo lắng, hắn không kịp làm bất luận cái gì tự hỏi, đã đi xuống thụ, thậm chí không có cẩn thận kiểm tra hoàn cảnh chung quanh — nhượng Hòa Ánh âm kém dương sai ẩn núp thành công .

Làm người máy.

Hắn tại phát ra từ nội tâm trân trọng nhân loại.

Kết quả —

Lại bị nhân loại kết phường lừa đi rồi ba lô.

Không Chính Sơ tựa vào thân cây thượng, ngửa đầu nhìn phía không trung.

Màn đêm thượng chuế đầy màu bạc quang điểm.

Chợt lóe chợt lóe , hiện ra vài phần mê loạn.

Nương ánh trăng, hắn nhìn thấy hoa.

Thịnh đặt ở nhiệt tình ngày mùa hè, khoác lụa trắng, theo phong mà vũ động.

— trương dương triển lộ sinh mệnh mỹ lệ.

Người máy nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chăm chú vào kia đóa hoa.

Hắn dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại.

Sở Hạo vẫn luôn tọa dưới tàng cây, đôi mắt trông mong nhìn hắn.

— "Ta thật xin lỗi."

Làm đủ chuẩn bị tâm lý nam nhân bắt tay chưởng bãi thành loa trạng, phóng tới bên môi, nghiêm túc hô.

"Nhưng ta không có lừa dối ngươi."

"Tại chính thức hành động trước, ta liền quyết định muốn lặng lẽ cho ngươi đệ tín hiệu ."

— cùng ngươi đối thoại sau đó, càng là kiên định đem mặt khác khách quý hoa đến 'Lâm thời địch nhân' phạm trù.

"Ta là bị hiếp bức ." Hắn giải thích, "Ta ba lô bị bọn họ đoạt đi, ta nhất định làm điểm cái gì, tài năng thu hồi ta bao."

"Chính là..."

"Ta không nghĩ tới, Hòa Ánh động tác sẽ nhanh như vậy."

Sở Hạo ấp úng ngậm miệng.

Người máy cúi đầu —

Đen thùi lọn tóc mỏng làm nổi bật trắng nõn hai má.

Hắn hơi hơi mân khởi hồng nhuận cánh môi.

Thanh niên dễ nghe tiếng nói ở trong gió vang lên: "Không quan hệ."

Hắn nhìn về phía Sở Hạo, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi không tất hướng ta giải thích."

Đổi một cái ý nghĩ —

Ba lô bị đoạt chưa chắc là chuyện xấu.

Hắn cả ngày đều tại nghỉ ngơi, trừ bỏ đoạt rụng hoài sơn ba lô ở ngoài, không có biểu hiện ra bất luận cái gì lượng điểm, mặt khác khách quý kế hoạch, trên diện rộng tăng lên hắn tồn tại cảm.

Ba lô đối hắn mà nói là có thể có có thể không , mất đi ba lô, hắn ngược lại có thể phát huy đến càng phấn khích — hắn hiểu biết các loại dã ngoại sinh tồn kỹ xảo cũng có thể thuận lý thành chương bị triển lãm đi ra.

Hắn sẽ cảm thấy khổ sở.

Là bởi vì thiện ý bị cô phụ — giống là có người dẫn theo dũng dẫm tại trái tim của hắn thượng, một bên cười ha ha, một bên tận tình đem dũng trong khối băng đổ ra đến.

Đông đến hắn trở tay không kịp.

Liên đuổi theo Hòa Ánh động lực đều bị che lại .

Nhưng từ trên bản chất giảng —

Sở Hạo tâm sinh hối ý, vô ý thức làm ra biểu đạt cảm xúc động tác.

Hắn sinh ra hiểu lầm, vội vàng rời đi nhánh cây.

Hòa Ánh đối bọn họ tâm lý hoạt động không hề biết chuyện, dựa theo sớm định ra kế hoạch cướp đoạt ba lô.

Ai đều không có sai.

Này chỉ là một cái tống nghệ tiết mục, không là chân chính sinh tồn chiến tranh.

Không tất yếu rất tích cực.

— dù sao hắn tại thượng một kỳ cũng khi dễ quá Hòa Ánh.

Tại yên tĩnh bầu không khí trung, tiến hành chiều sâu tự hỏi người máy rất nhanh liền bình thường trở lại.

Cho nên.

Nghe được đến từ Sở Hạo — ngoài ý liệu giải thích sau.

Hắn ngẩn người, lập tức ôn hòa trả lời —

"Không quan hệ."

Các ngươi không có làm sai cái gì.

Hơn nữa —

Ta sớm hay muộn sẽ đem ba lô cướp về .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sơ sơ: mấy ngày kế tiếp, ta không cần trân trọng nhân loại _(:з" ∠)_

, đệ 34 chương

Hôm nay là thu ngày thứ ba.

Ngày hôm qua, người máy lợi dụng các loại thực vật, tự chế võng.

Sau đó lại tại camera sư từ từ chết lặng nhìn chăm chú hạ, mạo hiểm — tại người khác trong mắt bị cá mập cắn chết nguy hiểm, chui vào hải lý, vớt đến một lam tử cá tôm.

Ướt đẫm cảm giác nhượng người máy thực không thoải mái.

Hắn đem mình biên giản dị lam tử phóng tới mà thượng, biểu diễn một lần đánh lửa, tái thật cẩn thận đem thân thể bộ vị thay phiên tiến đến bên cạnh đống lửa, hơ cho khô trên người thủy.

— hắn rõ ràng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Khóe môi bởi vì thỏa mãn cảm xúc mà lên dương.

Làm xong này hết thảy sau.

Hắn không chút để ý xuyến khởi cá tôm, đặt tại đống lửa thượng nướng.

Một mực yên lặng mặc cùng ở bên cạnh hắn Sở Hạo sờ sờ bụng, gặm chua xót trái cây, trong lòng một trận chua xót.

Nhưng mà —

Ăn xong một chuỗi cá, Không Chính Sơ liền dập tắt đống lửa, còn cố ý phủ định thảo cái giỏ, tỏ vẻ chính mình không cần dư lại thực vật .

Người máy đứng lên, hướng Sở Hạo chớp chớp con mắt trái.

Tiếp liền bước nhanh rời đi.

Thu được ám chỉ Sở Hạo: cảm động đến vô pháp tự kềm chế. jpg

Hắn thật sự không nghĩ tới, không chính gặp mặt lần đầu cố ý đem thực vật lưu cho hắn — rõ ràng hắn trước một ngày mới gián tiếp hố Không Chính Sơ.

Nam nhân sợ run một lát, mới nhặt lên cá tôm.

Bắt đầu tự hỏi đốt lửa vấn đề.

Nhìn này hai cái tại trái với quy tắc bên cạnh thăm dò khách quý — một cái là chạm tay có thể bỏng ảnh đế, một cái là tiết mục lượng điểm chế tạo cơ, đạo diễn tổ quyết định mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt, làm bộ nhìn không ra hai người chi gian ánh mắt giao lưu, không tiến hành trừng phạt.

— chính là, chỉ một lần này thôi.

Đạo diễn thầm nghĩ: Không Chính Sơ muốn là còn dám giúp Sở Hạo, ta liền đem hai người đồng thời đào thải.

Này kỳ tiết mục tiêu đề là có thể định vì: khiếp sợ! Ảnh đế Sở Hạo thế nhưng cam tâm tình nguyện cùng tân tấn tiểu thịt tươi 'Tự tử' ? !

— tuyệt đối có thể khiến cho chú ý.

Không quản Sở Hạo nội tâm có bao nhiêu cảm động, Không Chính Sơ mục đích chỉ có một: một mình hành động.

Hắn ngày mai liền muốn đi đoạt ba lô, Sở Hạo không hiểu ẩn núp kỹ xảo, thực khả năng sẽ bại lộ hành tung của hắn.

Người máy tính toán một chút.

Phát hiện đạo diễn tổ bởi vì này cái giỏ cá tôm mà đem bọn họ đào thải xác suất vi 30%.

Cân nhắc lợi hại sau đó, hắn quyết đoán hành động —

Trước dùng cá tôm bám trụ Sở Hạo, chính mình thì nhanh chóng rời đi.

Tìm được kế tiếp cứ điểm, lần nữa dựng nhấc lên giường — buổi sáng đáp võng là đưa cho Sở Hạo .

Sau đó an tĩnh chờ đợi ngày thứ ba đã đến.

Ngày thứ ba.

Người máy nhai nhai có thể vệ sinh khoang miệng diệp tử, dùng từ thân cây trong thu thập đến thanh thủy rửa mặt một phen...

Chỉnh lý hoàn dung nhan, hắn thở nhẹ khẩu khí.

Màu xanh biếc đôi mắt vi cong.

— nên hành động .

Hắn trên mặt đất lăn vài vòng — nhiễm ô uế quần áo, mới mặc vào từ khô vàng chuối tây diệp tạo thành áo choàng, sẽ đem sự phân hình hệ thống khai đến mức tận cùng —

Hết thảy cảnh vật đều bị phân tích thấu triệt.

Bất luận là dấu chân, vẫn là vân tay, đều biến đến rõ ràng nhưng thấy.

Một giây trong vòng, này đó dấu vết xuất hiện thời gian liền tự động hiện lên ở trong đầu.

Đối Hòa Ánh cùng hoài sơn tung tích có điều hiểu biết Không Chính Sơ bò lên đại thụ đỉnh, nhìn ra xa một lúc lâu — vi nhượng người xem tuần tự tiến dần hình thành 'Hắn phát hiện mặt khác khách quý' nhận tri.

Người máy trợt xuống thân cây.

Hắn rất nhanh chạy động đứng lên, như miêu giống nhau dáng người nhẹ chạy tới chạy trốn.

— từ đàng xa nhìn, tựa như một gốc cây sẽ di động thụ.

Nửa giờ sau —

Không Chính Sơ dừng bước lại.

Hắn ngồi xổm trong bụi cỏ, an tĩnh nhìn phía đang tại trù bị cơm trưa Hòa Ánh cùng hoài sơn.

Bởi vì khách quý chi gian không thể giúp đỡ cho nhau, cho nên bọn họ đều tại vội chuyện của mình, chưa từng có nhiều chú ý đối phương.

— phương tiện người máy hạ độc thủ.

Không Chính Sơ bò sát đến Hòa Ánh phía sau.

Chuối tây diệp tại hành tẩu khi sẽ lẫn nhau ma xát, phát ra tạp âm.

Hắn đem áo choàng cùng giầy đều cởi, mới rất mạnh bổ nhào vào Hòa Ánh sau lưng, che Hòa Ánh miệng mũi, đem người kéo dài tới lều trại bên cạnh.

Nghe thấy tiếng vang hoài san hướng thanh nguyên chỗ liếc liếc mắt một cái.

— lều trại kín che khuất tầm mắt của hắn.

Hoài sơn khó hiểu thấp thỏm đứng lên.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, lớn tiếng kêu: "Hòa Ánh?"

Miệng bị tắc cái hoa quả Hòa Ánh: "..."

Biệt gọi , ta trả lời không ngươi.

Bất quá —

Không chiếm được đáp lại, hoài sơn hẳn là sẽ tâm sinh cảnh giác, sau đó chạy trốn đi?

Hòa Ánh buồn bực an ủi mình: có thể chạy trốn một cái cũng rất tốt.

— "Làm chi?"

Tiếp theo giây, hắn chợt nghe thấy thanh âm của mình từ bên cạnh vang lên.

Hòa Ánh nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, mặt lộ vẻ kinh hãi.

Người máy mặt không đổi sắc nhìn lại hắn liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục dùng Hòa Ánh thanh âm nói rằng: "Liền tính ngươi thực vật không đủ, ta cũng không có thể giúp ngươi — ta cũng không muốn bị đào thải."

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Mẹ nha.

Hắn bắt đầu giãy dụa.

Bị hoa quả ngăn chặn miệng không ngừng phát ra 'Nha nha' thanh âm.

"Ta không tính toán hướng ngươi muốn thực vật." Hoài sơn dừng một chút, nhịn không được hỏi, "Ta nghe thấy được kỳ quái thanh âm, ngươi có phải hay không đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Ta không sự."

"Ta bắt đến heo luôn luôn tại giãy dụa, ta đang tự hỏi như thế nào đè lại Ta."

Hòa Ánh không thế nào sẽ phân biệt sinh vật giống loài, nói được rất chuyên nghiệp là thực dễ dàng bại lộ .

Suy xét đến điểm này, người máy không chút do dự nói cái thông thường danh từ — 'Heo.'

Hòa • đột nhiên biến heo • ánh: "..."

Ta cũng là có tiểu tính tình : )

Hoài sơn: "..."

Heo? Tại giãy dụa?

Hắn vẻ mặt mộng bức.

Tìm tìm thực vật thời điểm, hắn cùng Hòa Ánh là tách ra . Hai người đều không rõ ràng lắm đối phương tìm được cái gì thực vật.

Nhưng là, heo loại này đồ vật, thật sự sẽ xuất hiện tại chưa khai phá trên hoang đảo sao? !

— Hòa Ánh phải là nhận sai giống loài đi.

"Úc." Hoài sơn ngồi trở lại mà thượng, "Vậy ngươi cố lên, tranh thủ nhanh lên đem Ta chế phục."

Trong lòng hắn nghi ngờ tại Không Chính Sơ dùng Hòa Ánh thanh âm nói chuyện một khắc kia đã bị đánh mất , sau đó hỏi ý kiến, là xuất phát từ đối 'Đồng bọn' quan tâm.

Biết được 'Hòa Ánh' không có việc gì sau, liền thuận miệng nói câu cổ vũ nói.

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Chúng ta đồng minh quan hệ đến này chấm dứt: )

Hữu tẫn đi.

Có khổ không thể nói Hòa Ánh mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn không chính lần đầu biên ngăn chặn hắn, một bên dùng quái lực từ y phục của mình thượng kéo xuống một khối mảnh vải, đem hắn cùng lều trại cột vào đồng thời.

— lại bị trói lại.

Hòa Ánh như hàm cá giống nhau ngồi phịch ở lều trại thượng.

— ta thật sự phải có tâm lý bóng ma .

Hắn buông tha giãy dụa.

Ngược lại dùng tràn ngập cổ vũ ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú vào Không Chính Sơ —

Thượng đi.

Đem hoài sơn cũng trói lại.

— nhượng chúng ta trở thành người cùng cảnh ngộ.

Người máy tỏ vẻ lý giải không Hòa Ánh tâm lý biến hóa, cũng hết sức chuyên chú trộm ngắm hoài sơn, tính toán thời cơ mà động.

Hoài sơn buông xuống xử lý xong thực vật.

Gây sức ép khởi đánh lửa thạch.

"... Liên cái cái bật lửa đều không cấp."

Hắn nhỏ giọng oán giận nói, cùng đánh lửa thạch cho nhau ghét bỏ.

— chính là hiện tại!

Không Chính Sơ nhảy đi ra ngoài, áp đến hoài sơn trên người.

"A a a — "

Hoài sơn theo bản năng kêu thảm thiết ra tiếng.

Hắn kinh hoảng hỏi: "Ngươi là ai a!"

Người máy há miệng, đang tưởng thành thành thật thật trả lời —

Lại nhìn thấy hoài sơn lều trại nội bãi , thuộc về mình ba lô.

Thanh niên đôi mắt híp lại, điều chỉnh một chút chính mình âm sắc.

"Ta, ôi ôi— ta là..."

Như kẽo kẹt rung động , đã mục nát cửa gỗ giống nhau.

Âm trầm tuân lệnh người mao cốt tủng nhiên thanh âm truyền vào hoài sơn trong lỗ tai.

Hoài sơn cảm thụ cùng da thịt chạm nhau — bị người máy điều đến tay lạnh như băng chưởng, nghe phim kịnh dị chuyên thuộc thanh âm cùng lời kịch, mồ hôi lạnh nháy mắt liền chảy ra .

Hắn sợ tới mức vẫn luôn run rẩy.

Sắc mặt trắng bệch, môi không ngừng mấp máy, lại phát không xuất một tia thanh âm.

Không Chính Sơ hoang mang gục xuống thân thể, nhìn về phía hắn.

— giống như, làm được quá mức ...

Người máy bị hoài sơn khoái đã bất tỉnh bộ dáng hoảng sợ, vội vàng đem thân thể khôi phục thành trạng thái bình thường.

"Ngươi hoàn hảo sao?"

"Xin lỗi, ta không nên dọa ngươi ."

— nguyên lai không là quỷ hoặc là tang thi a.

Hoài sơn hữu khí vô lực xem xét hắn liếc mắt một cái, như tiết khí bóng cao su quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, cảm giác chính mình toàn thân đều là bủn rủn , không thể động đậy.

"Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Không Chính Sơ vươn tay, tại trước mắt hắn quơ quơ.

"... Không có việc gì."

"Không có việc gì liền hảo."

"Ta đây có thể đem ngươi trói lại sao?"

"Ân."

— từ từ? !

Hoài sơn đột nhiên kịp phản ứng.

— đem ta trói lại? !

Hắn khiếp sợ nhìn 'Chiếm được cho phép' Không Chính Sơ rõ ràng lưu loát từ hắn ba lô trong nhảy ra dây thừng, đem hắn buộc đến lều trại thượng.

Hoài sơn nhìn phía một khác đỉnh lều trại —

Hòa Ánh đến nay đều không có đi ra.

Hắn nháy mắt hiểu ra: vừa rồi ta nghe được kỳ quái thanh âm, chính là Hòa Ánh bị Không Chính Sơ trói lại sau đó phát ra tới đi? !

— tâm tình phức tạp.

Mười phút sau.

Tiếp nhận rồi hiện thực hoài sơn rầu rĩ không vui hỏi: "Ngươi muốn đem ta buộc bao lâu?"

"Nhìn tình huống."

"Nhìn tình huống là có ý gì?"

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu, nghiêm túc tự hỏi trong chốc lát: "Buộc đến ngày mai... Đi?"

"Ngày mai tiết mục mới chấm dứt."

Hoài sơn: "..."

Hắn không dám tin nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ.

Người máy màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi một mảnh bình tĩnh.

"Hảo đi."

Hoài sơn suy sụp rũ xuống đầu —

"Ta thân thỉnh rời khỏi."

— "Ba ba ba."

Người máy lập tức vỗ tay.

Hắn xinh đẹp trong con ngươi doanh đầy ý cười: "Ta còn tưởng rằng sẽ lừa không đến ngươi sao."

"Ngươi, ý của ngươi là?"

"Ta không có khả năng đem ngươi nhóm buộc lâu như vậy — ba giờ chính là cực hạn ."

Không Chính Sơ trả lời.

Hoài sơn lâm vào trầm tư.

"Ta rời khỏi thân thỉnh, có thể rút về sao?" Hắn tội nghiệp nhìn camera sư.

Camera sư kiên định lắc lắc đầu.

Hoài sơn cắn chặt răng, bực mình than thở một câu, sau đó bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi có thể đem ta cởi bỏ đi?"

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ gật đầu.

Hắn mới vừa cởi bỏ hoài sơn trên người dây thừng, hoài sơn camera sư liền yên lặng chỉ cái phương hướng, ý bảo hoài sơn đi tiết mục tổ sở tại doanh địa.

— "Tái kiến."

Hoài sơn nói rằng.

Không Chính Sơ mỉm cười phất phất tay: "Tái kiến."

— không bao giờ thấy.

Hoài sơn yên lặng bổ sung.

Tiếp theo kỳ, ta tuyệt đối nhìn thấy ngươi bỏ chạy.

, đệ 35 chương

Tại đi trước doanh địa trong quá trình, hoài sơn đụng phải mặt xám mày tro Sở Hạo.

Hắn cấp Sở Hạo chỉ cái phương hướng —

"Không Chính Sơ cùng Hòa Ánh đều ở bên kia."

"Ngươi có thể đi tìm bọn họ."

Sở Hạo 'Úc' một tiếng, ngoan ngoãn theo hoài sơn chỉ chỏ phương hướng đi.

Trước hơn hai mươi mấy giờ, hắn đều là một người vượt qua . Nếu tái không gặp được mặt khác khách quý, hắn liền muốn trực tiếp rời khỏi — kháo lầm bầm lầu bầu đuổi thời gian ngày rất thống khổ .

Hắn đều phải mốc meo .

Sở Hạo không thể chờ đợi được đuổi tới Không Chính Sơ cùng Hòa Ánh sở dừng lại vị trí —

Ô phát bích mâu, dung nhan tinh xảo thanh niên chính ngồi xổm một cái con người rắn rỏi bộ dáng nam nhân trước mặt, cánh môi không ngừng đóng mở, tựa hồ tại khuyên bảo nam nhân.

Mà bị trói chặt hai tay con người rắn rỏi thấp cúi thấp đầu, một bộ du muối không tiến tư thái.

Sở Hạo: "..."

Hắn do dự mà đi đến hai người bên người.

Phát hiện hắn sau đó, Không Chính Sơ theo bản năng cầm lên bên cạnh dây thừng — "Chớ khẩn trương, ta sẽ không gây trở ngại ngươi ."

Sở Hạo rất nhanh giải thích: "Ta đụng phải hoài sơn. Hắn biết được ta không nghĩ một người hành động, liền cho ta chỉ lộ, ta mới có thể tìm tới các ngươi. Ta chỉ là đến xem, các ngươi... Tiếp tục?"

Hắn ngay tại chỗ ngồi xuống, hai tay nâng má, biểu tình thuần lương.

Người máy miễn cưỡng tin tưởng hắn.

Xử lý xong đột nhiên xuất hiện Sở Hạo, Không Chính Sơ lại quay đầu nhìn về phía Hòa Ánh.

"Ngươi thật sự không rời khỏi sao?"

Hắn lại một lần nữa hỏi ý kiến.

Hòa Ánh ngẩng đầu, kiên quyết trả lời: "Không!"

— thật khó làm a.

Không Chính Sơ thở dài.

Hoài sơn mặc dù có thời điểm sẽ phạm xuẩn, nhưng tổng thể thượng là sáng suốt .

Tỷ như: thấy rõ ràng chính mình và người máy thực lực sai biệt sau, tránh thoát không trói buộc — lại không nghĩ thụ không cần thiết gây sức ép hắn rõ ràng lựa chọn rời khỏi.

Mà Sở Hạo.

Cho tới nay đều là 'Tùy tiện vui đùa một chút' tâm tính, rời khỏi hoặc thắng lợi đối hắn mà nói khác biệt không đại.

Chỉ có Hòa Ánh...

Người máy nhìn chăm chú vào quật cường như trâu Hòa Ánh, trong con ngươi hiện ra một chút buồn rầu.

"Khụ, Hòa Ánh a." Sở Hạo chậm rì rì nói, "Ngươi xem, chỉ cần chúng ta hai cái trước tiên rời khỏi, du hý liền kết thúc, chúng ta có thể lập tức hồi gia ."

Hắn đỉnh Hòa Ánh bao hàm khiển trách ánh mắt, thành khẩn khuyên nhủ: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ không vội vã ăn no nê sao?"

Tục ngữ nói, dân dĩ thực vi thiên.

Hòa Ánh ánh mắt mơ hồ một chút — vô số mỹ thực từ trong đầu của hắn hiện lên.

"Ta..."

Hắn mặt lộ vẻ giãy dụa.

Sở Hạo đối hắn kế tiếp muốn nói nói tràn ngập chờ mong, đồng thời ám chà chà chuẩn bị hướng Không Chính Sơ tranh công.

— "Tính ."

Bị hấp dẫn hơn mười giây sau, Hòa Ánh lần nữa kiên định lập trường: "Mỹ thực cái gì thời điểm cũng có thể ăn, nhưng thứ hai kỳ chỉ biết chụp một lần."

"Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không trước tiên rời khỏi !"

Ngữ khí của hắn biến đến càng có lực .

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Sở Hạo: "..."

— ân, thập phần có tính dai.

Không tính toán khuyên nữa nói Hòa Ánh Không Chính Sơ ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, nhìn khởi phong cảnh.

Sở Hạo tại phụ cận lắc lư một vòng, phát hiện hoài sơn lưu xuống thực vật, nhất thời vui sướng ngây ngất châm đống lửa, bắt đầu nướng đồ vật ăn.

Chỉ có thể nghe hương vị Hòa Ánh: "..."

Ta nhớ rõ ta còn không ăn cơm trưa.

— hai người kia quá đáng!

Hắn thật mạnh 'Hừ' một tiếng.

— ta tuyệt đối không rời khỏi.

Tuyệt đối không làm làm cho bọn họ hài lòng sự!

Không phải ta hiện tại bị trói chặt khổ không liền nhận không sao? !

Hòa • mạch não thanh kỳ • quyết định quật cường rốt cuộc • ánh nhắm mắt lại, cơ trí dùng giấc ngủ đối kháng đến từ thực vật hấp dẫn.

Tam giờ sau.

Không Chính Sơ bất đắc dĩ cởi bỏ Hòa Ánh trên người dây thừng.

Hòa Ánh rớt ra ba lô, hùng hổ đem mình tại buổi sáng sưu tầm đến thực vật lộng thục, tái không rên một tiếng lấp đầy bụng.

— tại đây trong quá trình.

Đệ tam đỉnh lều trại bị đáp hảo .

Mấy người lề mề lâu như vậy, thái dương đã xuống núi .

Không trung bày biện ra xích hồng sắc, ánh xa xôi hải bình tuyến, thoạt nhìn thực tráng lệ.

Đối kết cục trong lòng biết rõ ràng mấy người ngồi ở từng người lều trại trong, thường thường tán gẫu vài câu.

— tập thể tiến nhập dưỡng lão trạng thái.

Liên thực vật đều lười tìm.

Ngày thứ tư buổi sáng.

Dựa theo quy tắc, dẫn đến hoài sơn rời khỏi trận đấu Không Chính Sơ đạt được 15 phân, này hai người bọn họ các đến 5 phân.

— Không Chính Sơ thắng lợi.

Ba người một ngồi chung lên phi cơ, bắt đầu trở về địa điểm xuất phát.

Tiếp cơ như trước là Xa Bạch.

Thượng một lần tiếp cơ, Xa Bạch vừa thu lại đến tin ngắn liền kêu xe taxi, lên xe mới nhìn thấy điều thứ hai tin ngắn — nội dung là Không Chính Sơ lên tàu phi cơ rớt xuống thời gian.

Khoảng cách giờ phút này còn có bát mấy giờ.

Xa Bạch ngẩn người, rối rắm bưng kín cái trán.

Bỉnh 'Dù sao không có gì sự, ngồi ở hậu cơ thất chờ mấy mấy giờ cũng không quan hệ' tâm tính, hắn buông tha hồi ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi ý tưởng, mở ra tùy thân mang theo bộ sách.

Thất giờ sau.

Chờ đến 'Tiểu vương tử' .

Lúc này đây tiếp cơ.

Hắn học thông minh.

Xa Bạch xác định phi cơ rớt xuống thời gian, mới từ ký túc xá xuất phát.

Hắn chỉ chờ năm phút đồng hồ, liền nhìn thấy chậm rãi đi tới Không Chính Sơ.

— "Nơi này."

Hắn phất phất tay.

Không Chính Sơ nâng nâng đặt tại mũi thượng kính râm, đi đến Xa Bạch bên người.

Cùng lúc đó.

《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 tiết mục tổ đạo diễn liên hệ thượng Bạch Duyệt.

"Ngài hảo, ngài cùng ngài nghệ nhân hôm nay có rảnh không?"

"Chúng ta muốn cùng ngài trao đổi một ít vấn đề — đối, là cùng chính sơ có quan ."

Bạch Duyệt đầy bụng nghi hoặc đồng ý .

Nàng cùng Không Chính Sơ đương kỳ đều thực không.

Dù sao nàng chỉ có không chính lần đầu cái nghệ nhân, Không Chính Sơ gần nhất lại không có gì có thể tiếp công tác.

Kịch truyền hình quay phim ngày mai mới sẽ tiếp tục.

— hôm nay vừa lúc có thể sử dụng đến bàn bạc.

Vì thế.

Không Chính Sơ trở lại công ty sau, nhìn thấy trừ bỏ như lão mẫu thân cao thấp đánh giá hắn — kiểm tra hắn có bị thương không Bạch Duyệt ngoại, còn có đã nhìn quen mắt 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 đạo diễn tổ.

"Lại gặp mặt , chính sơ."

Đạo diễn hiền lành cùng hắn chào hỏi.

Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu: "Ngài hảo."

"Không cần như vậy khách khí." Đạo diễn cười nói, "Ngươi ngồi trước. Chúng ta ngồi nói."

"Hảo."

Không Chính Sơ biết nghe lời phải mang theo Xa Bạch ngồi xuống.

"Đầu tiên, ta nhất định phải nói, chính sơ ngươi tại trước hai kỳ trung biểu hiện đến phi thường bổng, cho chúng ta tiết mục gia tăng rất nhiều xem chút." Đạo diễn khen hoàn sau, lời nói một chuyển, "Nhưng là, ngươi quá lợi hại ."

Xa Bạch nhăn lại mày, nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ trong con ngươi ẩn hàm thân thiết.

"Lợi hại đến đánh vỡ tiết mục cân bằng."

"Ngươi tại đây hai kỳ trong biểu hiện sẽ nhượng người xem nhìn xem thực thích, nhưng mà, kỳ sổ một nhiều — vẫn là tại liên tục truyền phát tin dưới tình huống, người xem liền sẽ nị , đối chúng ta tiết mục yêu cầu sẽ không tự giác đề cao."

"..."

Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh hỏi: "Ý của ngài là?"

"Ý của ta là, đem ngươi dư lại kỳ sổ mở ra." Đạo diễn giải thích, "Ngươi tổng cộng ký tứ kỳ, sau đó hai kỳ, lưu đến người xem chờ mong giá trị cao nhất thời điểm tham gia — như vậy, 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 đối nhân khí của ngươi tăng lên hiệu quả tài năng phát huy đến lớn nhất, chúng ta tiết mục cũng có thể nhiều hết mức dạng hóa."

"Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

Không Chính Sơ trầm ngâm một lúc lâu.

Hắn nhìn về phía Bạch Duyệt —

Bạch Duyệt hướng hắn gật đầu.

"Có thể." Hắn trả lời.

Đạo diễn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, trên mặt lộ ra tươi cười.

Hắn vươn tay: "Hợp tác khoái trá."

"Hợp tác khoái trá." Người máy nắm chặt bàn tay của hắn.

Hôm nay.

Muốn quay phim chính là một màn tương đối nguy hiểm diễn —

Nghỉ hè trong lúc.

Nam chủ mời nữ chủ cùng nam phối đến trong nhà làm khách, dưới lầu lại đã xảy ra hoả hoạn, ba người bị nhốt tại trong phòng.

Mắt thấy nữ chủ liền cũng bị yên huân hôn mê, nam phối cùng nam chủ không thể không nghĩ biện pháp bảo vệ nữ chủ, từ ban công chạy trốn.

Này mạc diễn yêu cầu điếu uy á.

Đạo diễn cẩn thận vì bọn họ giảng giải động tác nội dung có lợi, lại cho bọn họ mười phút, làm cho bọn họ tiêu hóa tri thức điểm.

Diễn viên cùng thiết bị đều vào chỗ sau.

Ghi chép tại trường quay bắt đầu đánh bản —

"Action!"

Đầy trời sương khói, nóng cháy độ ấm cùng từ từ tới gần ánh lửa nhượng ba người kinh hoảng không thôi.

— 'Tử vong' cái từ này chưa bao giờ như thế khắc sâu.

An ny dùng khăn lông ướt bưng kín miệng mũi, thần sắc thống khổ.

Dưới lầu tại thiêu đốt, đi xuống hướng phi thường nguy hiểm, nhảy lầu càng là không thể thực hiện. Phòng cháy viên cách nơi này có mấy km, thông hướng nơi này lộ tuyến lại thường xuyên tắc xe.

— tựa hồ sở hữu bất hạnh đều chồng chất đi lên.

Không đường có thể trốn tuyệt vọng nhượng an ny bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng khóc nức nở.

"Xin lỗi." Miêu Phong áy náy đến khóe mắt đều đỏ, "Ta không nên cho các ngươi tới nhà của ta làm khách ... Nếu không là ta, các ngươi sẽ không gặp được loại sự tình này."

"Đừng nói nữa."

Nghiêm Sơn đánh gãy hắn: "Trước nghĩ biện pháp đi ra ngoài đi."

An ny trạng thái lấy mắt thường nhưng thấy tốc độ biến kém, Nghiêm Sơn không khỏi có chút vô cùng lo lắng.

Hắn đem khăn lông ướt cột vào trên mặt, xả xuống giường đơn, vỏ chăn, gối đầu tráo chờ vải dệt, dùng sức bắt bọn nó tiếp cùng một chỗ.

"Ngươi là tưởng... ?"

"Mau tới hỗ trợ — an ny ngươi đừng động."

Đại hội thể dục thể thao nhanh hơn độc tố xâm lấn, an ny trạng thái đã rất kém cỏi , Nghiêm Sơn không dám tái làm cho nàng hỗ trợ, tự nhiên mà vậy sai sử khởi Miêu Phong.

Miêu Phong nghe lời gia nhập chế tác 'Trường thằng' đội ngũ.

"Ngươi chiếu cố an ny." Buộc hoàn sau, Nghiêm Sơn cắn môi cánh, chỉ huy đạo, "Ta trước đi đi xuống, thử một lần vải dệt tính dai. Ta có thể an toàn trở về nói, chúng ta liền dùng biện pháp này đem an ny đưa đến mà thượng."

"Hảo." Miêu Phong gật gật đầu, "Ngươi... Cẩn thận một chút."

Nghiêm Sơn mang theo dây thừng đi đến ban công, sau đó đem dây thừng một mặt cột vào củng cố tay vịn thượng, hai tay cầm chặt dây thừng, thật cẩn thận đi xuống.

Đi một khoảng cách, xác nhận dây thừng chịu nổi chính mình trọng lượng sau, Nghiêm Sơn bò lại Miêu Phong gia, đem dây thừng thu đứng lên.

An ny suy yếu tựa vào trên tường, nửa mở con ngươi.

Nhìn thấy nàng sắc mặt tái nhợt, Nghiêm Sơn sửa chữa kế hoạch của chính mình: "Chúng ta đem nàng trói lại, tái chậm rãi đem nàng đưa đi xuống."

Hai người bọn họ, tăng thêm ban công tay vịn, hẳn là có thể làm cho an ny an toàn đến mặt đất.

Hỏa thế càng lúc càng lớn.

Bọn họ tha không nổi .

Hai người quyết đoán dùng vải dệt đem an ny triền đứng lên, ôm đến ban công, một chút một chút đi xuống phóng...

Dưới lầu quần chúng hỗ trợ tiếp được an ny.

Các thiếu niên nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hết sạch khí lực hai người đồng thời ngồi ở ban công thượng.

Ánh lửa ánh đỏ mặt của bọn họ giáp, khắc họa xuất các thiếu niên tuấn tú hình dáng.

— "Ngươi thích an ny đi?"

Miêu Phong nhìn Nghiêm Sơn, đột nhiên hỏi đạo.

Nghiêm Sơn nhìn hắn một cái, không nói chuyện.

— "Quả nhiên."

"Ngươi vừa rồi ánh mắt, đem tâm tư của ngươi toàn bại lộ ."

Miêu Phong cười cười, tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta biết, an ny đã từng người mình thích là ngươi — khó hiểu có loại chia rẽ một đôi nhân duyên ảo giác đâu."

Hắn nhu nhu mặt, nói thầm đạo —

"Rõ ràng an ny là ta quang minh chính đại đuổi tới ."

"... Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều." Nghiêm Sơn thản nhiên phủ định hắn lí do thoái thác, "Ta không thích an ny."

"Phải không."

Miêu Phong từ chối cho ý kiến trả lời.

Dưới lầu truyền đến xe cứu hỏa thanh âm.

"Thật tốt quá."

"Ta còn tưởng rằng hôm nay sẽ cùng ngươi cùng chết tại đây."

Miêu Phong nằm trên mặt đất, bưng kín ánh mắt.

Nghiêm Sơn liếc mắt nhìn hắn, bán rũ xuống mi mắt.

— không khí yên tĩnh.

"Bính — "

Dị biến nổi lên.

Có cái gì tại nổ mạnh.

Nghiêm Sơn phản ứng cực khoái ôm lấy Miêu Phong, dùng thân thể vi Miêu Phong che đi sở hữu dư ba cùng sóng nhiệt.

— trên lưng truyền đến đau đớn kịch liệt, nước mắt bị sương khói cùng thống khổ kích thích đi ra.

"Nghiêm Sơn? Ngươi không sao chứ? !"

"Đừng động!"

Nghiêm Sơn gầm nhẹ một câu.

"Ngươi không xảy ra chuyện gì."

Hắn vô ý thức nỉ non đạo: "An ny thích ngươi."

— "Ngươi không xảy ra chuyện gì."

Miêu Phong đình chỉ giãy dụa, ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn chăm chú vào Nghiêm Sơn.

Từ thiếu niên mông lung trong tròng mắt trụy xuất lệ tích tại gò má của hắn thượng, tái hoạt hướng mặt đất.

— đau quá a.

Nghiêm Sơn thầm nghĩ.

Chính mồm phủ định rụng chính mình tình yêu.

Tự mình bảo hộ thích nữ hài bạn trai.

Chính mắt nhìn chăm chú vào thích nữ hài bởi vì biệt nam hài mà mặt lộ vẻ e lệ.

...

Không quản là trên người thương, vẫn là trái tim cổ động, đều nhượng hắn đau đớn không thôi.

Hắn khăn lông ướt không thấy .

Đại lượng khói độc xâm nhập trong cơ thể hắn.

Nghiêm Sơn cố nén khó chịu, theo bản năng che chở Miêu Phong.

— thẳng đến phòng cháy viên xông tới.

Hắn nhìn thấy Miêu Phong bị phòng cháy viên bế đi ra ngoài, mới rốt cục an tâm xuống — phóng nhâm ý thức của mình rơi vào hắc ám.

"Tạp — "

"Cư nhiên có thể một lần quá."

Đạo diễn kinh ngạc ma sa cằm.

— tựa hồ có rảnh chính sơ diễn, đều là một lần quá ?

Này có tính không là đoàn phim vật biểu tượng? Có thể làm cho đối diễn diễn viên vượt xa người thường phát huy.

Trên thực tế.

Đạo diễn đoán đúng phân nửa.

— Không Chính Sơ quả thật có thể dẫn đường diễn viên nhập diễn.

Người máy 'Diễn xuất hệ thống' có hai bộ:

① hắn có thể hoàn mỹ khống chế vẻ mặt của mình biến hóa, chỉ cần căn cứ đối kịch bản lý giải, điều chỉnh mặt bộ chi tiết, có thể đóng kịch.

② trực tiếp lấy ra xuất kịch bản trong nhân thiết, sáng tạo giả thuyết nhân cách, tại quay phim trong lúc nhượng giả thuyết nhân cách lên sân khấu.

— thứ hai bộ hệ thống có thể làm cho người xem nhìn thấy một cái hoạt sinh sinh nhị thứ nguyên nhân vật.

Vừa rồi, Không Chính Sơ không chỉ bắt đầu dùng 'Giả thuyết nhân cách', còn sửa chữa chính mình nhận tri, đem chỉ có sương mù cảnh tượng tại ý thức của mình trung biến thành thật chính hoả hoạn hiện trường.

Hắn đại nhập cảm ảnh hưởng đến mặt khác diễn viên, thúc đẩy tập thể vượt xa người thường phát huy kết quả.

Đối mặt đoàn phim trong người khen.

Người máy khiêm tốn cong cong con ngươi, trở lại chính mình nghỉ ngơi vị.

— lần thứ hai nâng lên kịch bản.

《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 quay phim đến kết thúc —

Trung học sau khi tốt nghiệp.

Liền đọc với giống một cái đại học nam, nữ chủ tổ chức hôn lễ.

Cố ý khảo đến mặt khác tỉnh nam phối nhận được thiệp mời.

Nam phối suy nghĩ vài ngày.

Cuối cùng tây trang giày da xuất hiện tại hôn lễ thượng, mặt mang mỉm cười đưa ra chính mình chúc phúc.

Tốt nghiệp hai năm .

Thời gian đem hắn từ trung học tam giác lốc xoáy trong kéo đi ra.

Hắn đứng ở tân khách chi gian, nhìn phía mâu trung doanh mãn hạnh phúc tân nương, an tĩnh cáo biệt thiếu niên khi kia một hồi long trọng thầm mến.

Nữ chủ tung hoa ngoài ý muốn rơi xuống trên tay của hắn.

Hắn phủng hoa, cánh môi khẽ nhếch —

"Cám ơn."

Hắn cong hạ xinh đẹp con ngươi, thấp giọng nói rằng.

— hình ảnh dừng hình ảnh tại chụp áo cưới chiếu nam, nữ chủ trên người.

"A thông suốt! Hơ khô thẻ tre hơ khô thẻ tre!"

"Đạo diễn mời ăn cơm — "

Đoàn phim trong trêu ghẹo thanh liên tiếp.

Tinh thần buộc chặt quay phim mấy tháng, hiện giờ rốt cục chụp hoàn, tất cả mọi người hưng phấn đến quên hết tất cả.

"Hảo hảo , biệt sảo ." Tùng văn cầm đại loa hô, "Đêm nay đi khách sạn ăn, ta mời khách! Chúc mừng hơ khô thẻ tre!"

"Ngao — "

"Đạo diễn sao sao đát!"

"Đại gia nhớ rõ đính quý đồ ăn!"

...

Lại là một trận vui đùa ầm ĩ.

46 thiên trước —

《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 đệ nhất kỳ tại ngày hôm qua bá ra.

Tuyên truyền lực độ phi thường đại, các đại video võng trạm trang đầu đều có nó, Weibo đại v, vi tín công chúng hào chờ càng là thay nhau viết bản thảo hướng miến an lợi nó.

Bạch Duyệt không bắt kịp trực tiếp, giờ phút này chính vẻ mặt ảo não mở ra video võng trạm, cùng Không Chính Sơ, Xa Bạch đồng thời quan khán.

Một chút khai video, chính là bốn khách quý từ trên phi cơ đi xuống tới hình ảnh.

Pha quay chậm tăng thêm nhiên hướng BGM, mỗi cái khách quý đều có vẻ thập phần suất khí.

— " tiểu ca ca thật là dễ nhìn! !"

Loại này đạn mạc không ngừng bay ra, đem khách quý mặt đều chắn hoàn.

Bạch Duyệt âm thầm đắc sắt: nhà của ta nghệ nhân đương nhiên là tốt nhất nhìn .

Nàng nâng má, giương lên nụ cười hiền lành, vô cùng vui vẻ tiếp tục nhìn —

Truyền phát tin đến ngày đầu tiên thời điểm.

Người xem phản ứng phổ biến là:

# Sở Hạo cùng tiểu ca ca vì cái gì như vậy cơ? #

# từ từ? ! Đây không phải là 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 trong cái kia đặc biệt lợi hại tiểu ca ca sao? ! #

# Sở Hạo cư nhiên lần thứ hai ôm thượng tiểu ca ca đùi #

— luận tiểu ca ca cùng Sở Hạo gắn bó keo sơn.

Trên mạng lặng lẽ nhấc lên 'Hạo không' tà giáo.

Truyền phát tin đến ngày hôm sau thời điểm.

Đạn mạc họa phong đột nhiên biến đổi:

# ta chưa bao giờ biết mỹ châu hổ dễ dàng như vậy oán #

# tiểu ca ca cầu ngươi buông xuống ngươi trong tay cự tri thù, ta rất sợ hãi #

# khải môn ngạc: tạ đại lão không giết chi ân #

# ta đã chết lặng , sâm nhiêm đi hảo #

Tại trải qua bình luận cùng đạn mạc song trọng phổ cập khoa học sau, ăn qua quần chúng minh xác lý giải đến video trong xuất hiện các loại động vật tập tính —

Quần chúng: ta qua đều dọa rớt.

Vì thế Không Chính Sơ lấy 'Trung Quốc bản bối gia' danh hiệu thượng đầu đề.

Xem xem tv Bạch Duyệt hồi ức một chút chính mình tại ký hiệp ước trước đối Không Chính Sơ nghi ngờ, yên lặng ly người máy xa một ly mễ.

Ngày thứ ba là dùng để người đi đường.

Liếm bình đảng lần thứ hai chiếm lấy màn hình.

Về phần ngày thứ tư —

# tiểu ca ca chú cô sinh #

# đau lòng thương xinh tươi #

# đau lòng Hòa Ánh #

# Sở Hạo trước sau như một hàm cá #

— nhìn thấy Hòa Ánh nghiêm trang chững chạc khuyên nhủ Không Chính Sơ buông tha giãy dụa ngoan ngoãn đầu hàng thời điểm, vô số người xem đều cười hì hì để lại đạn mạc: ngươi đối lực lượng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả!

Chiếu phim chấm dứt.

Bạch Duyệt muốn nói lại thôi vỗ vỗ Không Chính Sơ bả vai.

"Làm sao vậy?" Không Chính Sơ hoang mang chớp chớp đôi mắt, "Ta biểu hiện đến không tốt sao?"

"Không phải không hảo..."

"Chính là..."

Bạch Duyệt nghĩ nghĩ, uyển chuyển nói: "Về sau truy bạn gái thời điểm, nhất định muốn giải thích rõ ràng, ngươi là cái EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc bình thường người, sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ đem người điếu đứng lên vứt."

Nàng suy nghĩ có chút loạn.

— bởi vì nội tâm đang không ngừng thét chói tai: nhà của ta nghệ nhân tại sao có thể như thế nào suất khí a a a!

"Tóm lại, ngươi xuất ra đối Sở Hạo kia một bộ đuổi theo bạn gái, nhất định có thể đuổi tới tay."

Bạch Duyệt vô ý thức tổng kết đạo.

— ân?

Ta vừa rồi nói gì đó? !

Nàng đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, thận trọng nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ: "Chính sơ, ngươi tính thủ hướng là?"

"... Ta không nói thương yêu."

Không • cũng không có luyến ái đặt ra • chính sơ chính trực nói: "Ta chỉ tưởng trở thành một cái ưu tú minh tinh."

Bạch Duyệt 'Úc' một tiếng.

Vẫn luôn an tĩnh ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông Xa Bạch liếc không chính lần đầu mắt, lại dời đi tầm mắt.

— ta thích hắn sao?

Hẳn là không có đi.

Ta đây mất mát cái gì?

— có chút kỳ quái.

Xa Bạch lâm vào trầm tư.

"Đi rồi." Không Chính Sơ trạc trạc Xa Bạch bả vai, "Ta nghĩ hồi ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi."

"Ân?"

"Hảo."

Xa Bạch đáp.

Lập tức đi theo Không Chính Sơ rời đi.

Hắn lật xem Không Chính Sơ Weibo hạ bình luận khi, phát hiện có không ít miến đều nhắc tới 'Chỉ đương mười năm nghệ nhân' chuyện này, liền ngẩng đầu, tò mò hỏi một câu —

"Ngươi vì cái gì chỉ đương mười năm thần tượng?"

"Bởi vì ta chỉ có thể tồn tại mười năm a."

Không Chính Sơ lý lẽ đương nhiên trả lời.

... Ai?

"... Có ý tứ gì?"

Xa Bạch ngơ ngác truy vấn.

Không Chính Sơ nhìn hắn một cái.

Thanh niên vươn ra cánh tay, giật giật ngón tay, sau đó đột nhiên ngụy trang xuất cùng loại với 'Tạp cơ' trạng thái —

Ngón tay của hắn duy trì tại một cái kỳ quái cho nhau giao điệp tư thế thượng, đôi mắt ảm đạm không ánh sáng, biểu tình cũng không hề cải biến.

Hắn như là mất đi chống đỡ điểm hòn đá, thẳng tắp hướng trước đảo.

Xa Bạch bối rối tiếp được hắn.

— "Liền giống như vậy."

Không Chính Sơ từ Xa Bạch trong ngực đứng lên, nghiêng đầu, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói.

"Ngươi sinh bệnh ?"

"Không có a."

Người máy lắc lắc đầu, đôi mắt vi cong —

"Đừng lo lắng."

"Ta chỉ là hoàn thành sứ mệnh mà thôi."

Ta sinh tồn ý nghĩa.

Chính là lưu lại tại trong đầu mệnh lệnh đi...

Hắn nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, mâu quang trong suốt.

— trong suốt đến giống như không chứa nổi bất cứ chuyện gì vật.

Mất đi Xa Bạch cùng Bạch Duyệt thân ảnh, hắn mỹ lệ trong con ngươi, kia linh tinh , cùng nhân loại không khác độ ấm, chậm rãi lui bước.

, đệ 36 chương

Tới gần mùa đông.

Hơi lạnh phong tại trong bóng đêm tán loạn.

Không Chính Sơ đeo lên kính râm cùng khăn quàng cổ, bán che khuất chính mình ngũ quan, sau đó mới đi theo đoàn phim người rời đi.

Thác 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 cùng 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 này hai cái quốc dân cấp tống nghệ tiết mục phúc, rất nhiều người đều nhìn quen mắt Không Chính Sơ — dù sao thanh niên diện mạo thật sự quá mức tinh xảo.

Khán giả không chỉ nhớ kỹ Không Chính Sơ, còn đem bao hàm Không Chính Sơ hình ảnh chế thành biểu tình bao hoặc hình cái đầu, tại trên mạng truyền lưu.

Vì thế —

Đã trải qua đi ở trên đường khi bỗng nhiên bị người ôm lấy sự kiện sau.

Người máy xuất môn khi đều sẽ làm chút đơn giản ngụy trang.

Tùng văn định rồi ngũ bàn tiệc rượu, dùng để chúc mừng hơ khô thẻ tre.

Chờ đoàn phim người đều ngồi xuống, người bán hàng lục tục đem đồ ăn bưng lên mặt bàn.

"Chính sơ, ngươi lần này nên ăn nhiều một chút." Đạo diễn cười trêu ghẹo đạo, "Ngươi mỗi ngày đều chỉ ăn như vậy điểm cơm, ta ngay từ đầu đặc biệt lo lắng ngươi sẽ tại quay phim thời điểm đói vựng."

"Hảo." Không Chính Sơ đáp.

Vi không quét đạo diễn hưng, hắn yên lặng bới hai chén cơm.

Tuy rằng hiếm khi gắp đồ ăn, nhưng ăn hết thực vật cũng vượt qua ba ngày lượng .

"Đến! Chén rượu này, chúc chúng ta thu thị bạo biểu!"

Tùng văn bưng chén rượu đứng lên, một bộ khí phách phấn chấn bộ dáng.

Hơn nữa hắn nói ra nội dung.

— đoàn phim trong người đều phối hợp bưng lên chén rượu.

Không Chính Sơ cũng không ngoại lệ.

Hắn đem chén duyên để tại bên môi, mi mắt cụp xuống.

Chén nội đỏ sậm chất lỏng ảnh ngược hắn tuấn mỹ ngũ quan.

Tiêm trường mi mắt như điệp dực rung động vài cái.

— rượu nhập hầu.

Người máy không quá thích ứng rượu đỏ hương vị.

Hắn mân khởi trơn bóng cánh môi, buông xuống chén rượu.

Trắng nõn ngón tay tại màu da cam dưới ánh đèn có vẻ thập phần xinh đẹp.

Ánh mắt của hắn là nhất quán lãnh đạm, khẽ vuốt chén rượu bên cạnh động tác cùng bị rượu thủy dính thấp cánh môi lại làm cho hắn nhiều vài phần hỗn tạp ngạo mạn mị hoặc.

Tùng văn giống như vô ý liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lại ngắm nhìn trên lầu —

Một người mặc màu đen tây trang, bóng dáng cao ngất nam nhân đang tại hướng phòng đi.

— đây là tùng văn cường ngạnh yêu cầu Không Chính Sơ tham gia hơ khô thẻ tre yến nguyên nhân.

Mấy tháng nội.

Tùng văn rõ ràng cảm nhận được Không Chính Sơ trên người tiềm lực.

— bạo hồng là chuyện sớm hay muộn đi.

Hắn từng âm thầm đánh giá.

Cho nên —

Hắn không để ý đẩy không chính lần đầu đem.

Tỷ như: mang Không Chính Sơ vô tình gặp được mỗ cái đang tại vi tuyển sừng mà phát sầu nổi tiếng đạo diễn.

Tái cố ý dẫn đường Không Chính Sơ biểu hiện ra đặc biệt — phù hợp nhân vật mị lực.

Hắn về sau tái tự nhiên theo danh đạo diễn nhắc lại Không Chính Sơ diễn xuất.

— liền tính kế hoa bị nhìn xem nhất thanh nhị sở.

Cũng có thể phát huy ra nó nên có hiệu quả.

Chỉ cần Không Chính Sơ có thể được đến thử kính cơ hội...

Tùng văn híp mắt, cười cười.

— hắn tin tưởng thanh niên có thể bắt lấy cái kia nhân vật.

, đệ 37 chương

Không Chính Sơ nhận được tân thử kính mời.

Tại đi qua mấy tháng trong, hắn thu được kịch bản đại đa số đều là kháo mặt cùng lưu lượng minh tinh chống lên tới — làm ẩu dấu vết rõ ràng đến như là một cái một bên lỏa bôn một bên hô to 'Mau tới vây xem' quái nhân.

Người máy không chút do dự chống đẩy này đó kịch bản.

Bạch Duyệt cũng thực hiện đã từng ưng thuận lời hứa, lớn nhất hạn độ tôn trọng Không Chính Sơ ý kiến, không có cường bách chính mình nghệ nhân tiếp kịch.

Về phần đại ngôn —

Người máy sự phân hình một chút, tại đại ngôn trung sự phân hình xuất một khoản vi chương thực phẩm, trầm mặc một lát sau, hắn liền quyết đoán hướng chính phủ ngành báo cáo .

Nói ngắn lại.

Tại mấy tháng này trong, hắn không có tái tiếp công tác mới.

Bạch Duyệt đang chờ hắn đệ nhất bộ kịch phát sóng, sau đó tái cầm tác phẩm giúp hắn tranh thủ các loại chất lượng tốt tài nguyên.

Thử kính mời là trước phát đến Bạch Duyệt hòm thư thượng .

Người đại diện liếc một cái kịch danh.

—《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》.

Vốn tưởng rằng lại là một cái gà rừng đoàn phim nàng sửng sốt, vội vàng tìm được tổng đạo diễn tên: trần phong.

Một cái đủ để cho trong giới giải trí sở hữu diễn viên ghé mắt tên.

Từ đệ tam bộ kịch truyền hình bắt đầu, trần phong đạo diễn tác phẩm, toàn bộ cũng gọi hảo lại bảo tòa — để cho trong vòng khiếp sợ chính là, hắn dùng nhất bộ không có bất luận cái gì lưu lượng minh tinh kịch, phủng đỏ ba cái diễn viên chính.

Từ nay về sau, hắn liền trở thành vô số nghệ nhân chạy theo như vịt tồn tại.

Tọa trước máy tính Bạch Duyệt không dám tin nhu nhu ánh mắt —

Tự không biến, như trước vẫn không nhúc nhích nằm ở trên màn ảnh.

Người đại diện kềm chế lập tức thông tri Không Chính Sơ xúc động, cẩn thận đem đối phương phát tới kịch bản nhìn một lần.

Xác nhận chất lượng trước sau như một cao, nàng mới bấm Không Chính Sơ điện thoại —

"Bạch tỷ."

Micro trong truyền đến thanh niên như suối lưu mát lạnh thanh âm.

"Chính sơ! Thiên nột, ta hiện tại đầu óc đều là mộng !" Bạch Duyệt kích động biểu đạt trong chốc lát giấu ở trong lòng cảm xúc, "Trần phong đạo diễn cư nhiên sẽ chủ động cho chúng ta phát thử kính mời — ta không đang nằm mơ đi? !"

Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh nói: "Không có."

Hít sâu mấy lần sau, Bạch Duyệt miễn cưỡng tỉnh táo lại: "Ta đã đem kịch bản phát đến ngươi hòm thư trong . Ngươi nắm chặt thời gian luyện tập dùng để thử kính mấy cái kia đoạn ngắn, hảo hảo phát huy, tranh thủ bắt lấy nhân vật kia."

"Hảo."

Điện thoại bị cắt đứt.

Không Chính Sơ mở ra tân mua bút kí bản máy tính, chống cằm bắt đầu đọc kịch bản —

《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 là một cái trinh thám huyền nghi loại câu chuyện, quay chung quanh thiên tài trinh thám cùng cao chỉ số thông minh tội phạm chi gian đấu trí đấu dũng triển khai, xen kẽ đối nhân tính khắc họa.

— tiêu chuẩn huyền nghi kịch bộ lộ.

Án kiện thiết kế đến thực phấn khích, ăn khớp cũng biểu hiện đáng táng dương.

Là nhất bộ ưu tú tác phẩm.

Không Chính Sơ muốn thử kính nhân vật gọi 'Tư Dương', là 'Cao chỉ số thông minh tội phạm' chi nhất.

Tư Dương là một cái mang có bi kịch sắc thái nhân vật.

Hắn tại trong cô nhi viện lớn lên, tám tuổi khi bị nhận nuôi — hắn dưỡng phụ ở mặt ngoài áo mũ chỉnh tề, nội tại lại hư thối tuân lệnh người buồn nôn.

Làm liên hoàn kẻ sát nhân dưỡng phụ cường bách hắn quan khán chính mình giết người quá trình.

Vi không bị móc xuống ánh mắt, hắn không dám dời đi tầm mắt hoặc là nhắm mắt lại.

— ngày phục một phục.

Hắn từ từ thoát khỏi lúc ban đầu sợ hãi cùng ghê tởm, biến đến chết lặng.

Cuối cùng, cảm giác sâu sắc không thú vị dưỡng phụ chủ động bấm cảnh cục điện thoại.

Tại cảnh sát tới rồi trước, hắn cười mỉm khấu hạ Tư Dương con mắt trái.

...

Không Chính Sơ khép lại bút kí bản máy tính.

Hắn có chút cảm khái: gia đình giáo dục đối nhân loại ảnh hưởng tổng là như thế sâu xa.

Một đoạn ngắn ngủi bi kịch, thế nhưng có thể vặn vẹo một người nhân sinh.

Không giống người máy.

Có thể vô hạn chế phá hủy, điều chỉnh thí nghiệm, tái trọng chế.

Hắn chính là đệ 98 cái thành phẩm.

Phía trước 97 cái, đều bị thu về .

Lại nói tiếp...

Nếu ta không có xuyên việt thời không, ta có thể thông qua thí nghiệm sao? Ta sẽ bị tiêu hủy sao?

Không Chính Sơ suy nghĩ từ từ bay xa.

Hắn vươn tay xoa trái tim.

Bị bắt chước đi ra cổ động truyền vào đầu ngón tay của hắn.

— "Không thoải mái sao?"

Dẫn theo cơm trưa chạy về ký túc xá Xa Bạch vừa vào cửa, liền chú ý tới hắn hành động, không khỏi ra tiếng hỏi ý kiến.

"... Không có." Không Chính Sơ lắc lắc đầu, liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Ta chỉ là tại nghiền ngẫm kịch bản."

Thanh niên buông xuống tay, dường như không có việc gì nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Tuy rằng có chút kỳ quái, nhưng là, tại chân thành cảm nhận được chính mình tim đập một khắc kia.

Ta lần đầu tiên cảm thấy, ta là còn sống .

Hắn thầm nghĩ.

Lại bởi vì này loại ý tưởng mà tâm sinh hoang mang.

Thử kính cùng ngày.

Không Chính Sơ xuyên một bộ phù hợp 'Tư Dương' cái nhân vật kia khí chất quần áo —

v tự lĩnh hưu nhàn áo lông, hạ thân là tu thân hắc khố, cộng thêm nhất kiện nâu áo gió.

Nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái lại tùy tính ăn diện.

Tư Dương là mâu thuẫn .

Hắn thích đem mình ăn diện đến phi thường dương quang, vẻ mặt lại lạnh lùng như băng, giết người khi khóe môi sẽ gợi lên ngả ngớn lại ngạo mạn độ cung, xử lý hiện trường vụ án khi lại như gần đất xa trời lão nhân giống nhau, lộ ra mục nát tử khí.

"Kế tiếp!"

Nhân viên công tác rớt ra thử kính thất môn, la lớn.

Không Chính Sơ đứng lên.

Tại một chúng nghệ nhân tùy ý đánh giá hạ đi vào thử kính thất.

Thử kính trong phòng ngồi biên kịch, đạo diễn trần phong, cùng... Nam nhân vật chính Sở Hạo.

Không chính mới nhìn Sở Hạo liếc mắt một cái.

Sau đó bình tĩnh thu hồi tầm mắt.

Hắn ai cái cùng bên trong người đánh tiếp đón, mới nhìn hướng đạo diễn —

"Ngươi diễn..."

Đạo diễn lật lật kịch bản: "Diễn Tư Dương lần đầu tiên giết người một màn kia diễn đi."

Tư Dương lần đầu tiên giết người, là một cái độc buôn bán.

Hắn từ không biết là hành vi của mình là sai lầm , bởi vì hắn chỉ biết đối tội phạm xuống tay.

Không Chính Sơ nhắm mắt lại, khởi động 'Tư Dương' giả thuyết nhân cách —

"Ngươi hảo."

Lần nữa mở mắt ra thanh niên nhìn chăm chú vào trống không một vật tiền phương, cong hạ con ngươi: "Ngươi có phải hay không tại kỳ quái, ước ngươi tới người đi đâu ?"

Hắn cười đến có chút ác liệt.

Mang theo chỉnh cổ thành công sau khoan khoái.

"— nàng bị ta khuyên đi rồi úc."

Người máy nghiêng đầu, ngữ khí biến đến mềm nhẹ: "Dù sao, kế tiếp hình ảnh, khả năng sẽ đối nàng tạo thành tâm lý bóng ma."

Hắn đột nhiên hướng hữu đạp một bước, như là tại tránh né người nào đó công kích.

— này đạo công kích chọc giận hắn.

Không Chính Sơ lộ ra lạnh lùng lại lợi hại biểu tình.

Hắn màu xanh biếc con ngươi biến đến ám trầm, tựa như đắp một tầng huyết đao phong, băng đến thứ người.

"Như vậy vội vã đi tìm chết sao."

Hắn dùng không mang một tia phập phồng ngữ điệu nói rằng.

Thanh niên gục đầu xuống —

"Ta sẽ thỏa mãn nguyện vọng của ngươi ."

"— lập tức."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng nói xong, liền một cước đá phiên ghế dựa, hành vi cử chỉ gian hiện ra một cỗ làm người ta kinh hãi bạo ngược.

Không Chính Sơ tỉnh lược rụng đánh võ diễn bộ phận, trực tiếp mau vào đến độc buôn bán tử vong sau đó —

Hắn ngồi xổm ghế dựa bên cạnh, vươn tay chạm vào ghế dựa đỉnh.

— độc buôn bán hô hấp đã đình chỉ.

Thanh niên ngồi dưới đất, bàn chân, nhìn phía ghế dựa, thần tình hờ hững.

"Chết a."

Hắn trần thuật đạo.

Một phút đồng hồ sau.

Hắn che mặt, có thể từ khe hở gian nhìn thấy cánh môi giơ lên một tia tượng trưng cho trào phúng tươi cười.

"Chết đâu."

Hắn lặp lại đạo.

— sau đó, rũ xuống mi mắt.

Trong lúc nhất thời, sở hữu cảm xúc đều quy về hư vô.

Ngồi ở vết máu chi gian , chính là một bộ ngăn nắp xinh đẹp thể xác mà thôi.

— như hắn dưỡng phụ giống nhau.

Thử kính chấm dứt.

Không Chính Sơ nhu thuận nâng dậy bị chính mình gạt ngã ghế dựa.

"Trở về chờ tin tức đi."

Trần phong lấy lại tinh thần, thản nhiên nói.

Sở Hạo cười tủm tỉm hướng hắn so cái 'ok' thủ thế.

Biên kịch thì dùng sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt nhìn phía hắn, cố nén vỗ án dựng lên, hào khí nói 'Chính là hắn !' xúc động.

Không Chính Sơ đối hai người lộ ra lễ phép mỉm cười.

Chỉ lo hồi ức biểu hiện của hắn trần phong nhìn thấy nụ cười của hắn, ngẩn người, lập tức nghiêng đầu, nhìn về phía hai bên —

Đạo diễn nhăn lại mày, giấu ở bàn hạ hai chỉ chân phân biệt đá một người.

Biên kịch: "..."

Sở Hạo: "..."

Hai người thu liễm khởi biểu tình, làm bộ làm tịch khụ khụ.

Không Chính Sơ hơi hơi xoay người, cúi mình vái chào.

Hắn cất bước rời đi, bóng dáng tinh tế —

Lộ ra nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường mỹ cảm.

Thử kính trước, Bạch Duyệt liền bị kích động tỏ vẻ muốn tại thử kính sau khi kết thúc mang Không Chính Sơ đi ra ngoài chơi, thả lỏng một chút hắn buộc chặt thần kinh.

Đối với cái này.

Người máy trầm mặc một lát.

— hắn nhìn nhìn, phát hiện Xa Bạch cũng một bộ thực cảm thấy hứng thú bộ dáng.

Nghĩ nghĩ.

Người máy gật đầu.

— coi như bồi bọn họ xuất đi chơi đi.

Không • hằng ngày sủng nhân loại • chính sơ ôn hòa thầm nghĩ.

Vì thế —

Không Chính Sơ mới từ thử kính trong phòng đi ra ngoài.

Liền nhìn thấy hướng hắn ngoắc người đại diện, cùng bên cạnh phụ trách ba lô tiểu trợ lý.

Bạch Duyệt: "Chúng ta đi đâu chơi?"

Xa Bạch: "Cảm giác thế nào?"

— hai câu nói đồng thời bị hỏi ra khỏi miệng.

Xa Bạch quay đầu, dùng ánh mắt khiển trách Bạch Duyệt.

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Người đại diện khụ khụ, nghiêm trang chững chạc bổ cứu: "Thử kính thế nào ?"

"Cảm giác hoàn hảo."

Không Chính Sơ giơ lên khóe môi, cười cười: "Về phần đi nơi nào chơi, liền từ các ngươi quyết định đi. Ta cũng có thể."

Bạch Duyệt 'Úc' một tiếng.

Sau đó liền vui tươi hớn hở khơi mào du ngoạn địa điểm.

Kỳ thật, Bạch Duyệt sớm định ra kế hoạch là đi ăn một bữa no — kết quả bị Xa Bạch không chút do dự phủ quyết .

"Chính sơ không thích ăn cái gì."

"Ngươi muốn cho hắn nhìn chúng ta ăn sao?"

Nam nhân đề nghị đạo: "Còn không bằng đi chơi."

Tại Xa Bạch nhắc nhở hạ, Bạch Duyệt ngượng ngùng nghĩ lại mấy phút đồng hồ, yên lặng đem cùng Không Chính Sơ có quan ký ức phiên một lần — "Đối , ta nhớ rõ chính sơ nói qua, hắn không đi qua công viên trò chơi."

Một bị tỉnh lại liền xuyên tới 21 thế kỷ người máy, nghiêm khắc đến tính chỉ mấy tháng đại.

Trừ bỏ chụp diễn, lục tống nghệ cùng tất yếu mua sắm ở ngoài, hắn chưa từng đi địa phương khác.

"Hắn khi còn bé nhất định quá đến thực khổ."

Người đại diện não bổ một cái phấn mài chạm ngọc tiểu nam hài bị cha mẹ bức bách học tập các loại tri thức hình ảnh.

Nàng càng nghĩ càng đau lòng, vì thế kiên định nói: "Chúng ta muốn vì chính sơ tiêu trừ phần này tiếc nuối!"

Xa Bạch: "..."

Ngươi rốt cuộc suy nghĩ những thứ gì?

Hắn nhu nhu thái dương, không có phản đối nữa.

Tinh khiêu tế tuyển sau đó, đoàn người chạy tới phương tiện tối đầy đủ hết, du khách đánh giá cao nhất công viên trò chơi.

Tràng nội kiến trúc sắc thái sáng ngời, tạo hình tinh xảo đáng yêu.

— thực phù hợp Bạch Duyệt thẩm mỹ.

"Chính sơ, ngươi hoàn toàn không sợ quỷ ốc linh tinh đồ vật đúng hay không?"

Bạch Duyệt nóng lòng muốn thử hỏi.

Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu.

"Chúng ta đây — "

"Từ từ."

Xa Bạch đánh gãy Bạch Duyệt nói, nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Ta cảm thấy, quỷ ốc vẫn là đến buổi tối đi. Không phải không có bầu không khí."

"Chúng ta đi trước chơi biệt phương tiện đi?"

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Đột nhiên có chút túng.

Chú ý tới Bạch Duyệt biểu tình —

Xa Bạch lại hợp thời wink( nháy mắt chớp mắt ) một chút.

Không Chính Sơ áp chế lương tâm của mình, phụ họa đạo: "Quả thật, buổi tối đi quỷ ốc mới hảo ngoạn."

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Cử hành hoạt động danh nghĩa là 'Cấp chính sơ giải áp' .

Cho nên tại Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng sau đó, Bạch Duyệt liền buông tha chống cự, tùy ý hai người định ra 'Buổi tối đi quỷ ốc' hành trình.

— hai người các ngươi như vậy, là thực dễ dàng chú cô sinh .

Nàng cố lấy hai má, đem hai người kéo thượng đại bãi chuy.

Một vòng xuống dưới.

Bạch Duyệt đỡ trán, vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

Xa Bạch cùng Không Chính Sơ sắc mặt như thường chờ nàng hoãn lại đây.

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Ta hoài nghi chúng ta đùa không là giống một cái hạng mục.

Nàng xem nhìn Xa Bạch, nhìn nhìn lại Không Chính Sơ, không tin tà mang theo bọn họ chơi đi tàu cao tốc, vân tiêu chạy như bay, không trung bước chậm chờ cực hạn hạng mục.

Cuối cùng —

"Nôn — "

Bạch Duyệt câu lũ tại thùng rác bên cạnh, phun đến thiên hôn địa ám.

Không Chính Sơ một bàn tay vỗ nhẹ nàng bối, một tay khác cầm nước khoáng.

"Hoàn hảo sao?"

"Lần sau đừng đùa như vậy kích thích ."

— ngươi chỉ có thể gây sức ép đến chính mình a.

Người máy tỏ vẻ có chút vô pháp lý giải Bạch Duyệt kiên trì.

Rõ ràng hắn cùng Xa Bạch toàn bộ hành trình đều không phản ứng chút nào, người đại diện lại vẫn là bám riết không tha đỉnh khó chịu, lôi kéo bọn họ đi trước kế tiếp giải trí hạng mục, ý đồ làm cho bọn họ lộ ra khó chịu biểu tình.

Bạch Duyệt lau đi khóe mắt chỗ nước mắt — chơi không trung bước chậm khi bị dọa đi ra , đáng thương hề hề nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ.

Sau đó, lộ ra đại triệt hiểu ra vẻ mặt, đồng thời trịnh trọng 'Ân' một tiếng.

Xa Bạch ngáp một cái: "Còn muốn tiếp tục chơi sao?"

Đã hoàng hôn .

Không Chính Sơ hướng tới là buổi tối thập điểm đi ngủ, làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thập phần quy luật — Xa Bạch cảm thấy bọn họ hẳn là hồi ký túc xá .

"Ta cũng có thể." Không Chính Sơ cầm trên tay nước khoáng đưa cho Bạch Duyệt, hỏi, "Ngươi sao?"

"Ta..."

Bạch Duyệt chỉ chỉ tọa lạc với nam phương thật lớn kiến trúc: "Ta nghĩ tại bầu trời tối đen sau đó, tọa một lần vòng đu quay."

"Ân." Không Chính Sơ đáp.

Nếu Không Chính Sơ đều không để ý muộn chút hồi ký túc xá.

Xa Bạch cũng không tái đề xuất dị nghị.

Ba người tại vòng đu quay trước ghế trên ngồi xuống.

Màn đêm buông xuống.

Công viên trò chơi trong sáng lên rực rỡ ngọn đèn.

Bạch Duyệt ăn mặc có chút thiếu.

Gió lạnh tập quá.

Thân thể của hắn khó thể thấy run rẩy, tựa hồ là cảm thấy lãnh.

Không Chính Sơ do dự một chút.

Hắn nhìn nhìn chung quanh —

Người không coi là nhiều.

— dù sao ta cũng không hỏa.

Tháo xuống khăn quàng cổ, hẳn là không quan hệ đi...

Người máy xả hạ trên cổ khăn quàng cổ, cẩn thận vây quanh ở Bạch Duyệt trên cổ.

Tay hắn thực xinh đẹp.

Cho dù vẻ mặt lãnh đạm, hắn mặt mày cũng tại này cẩn thận hành động hạ nhiều vài phần ôn nhu, thoạt nhìn hết sức liêu nhân.

Kính đen hạ con ngươi ánh nhỏ vụn quang, có vẻ rực rỡ lại mỹ lệ.

Bạch Duyệt kinh ngạc nhìn hắn.

— "Khụ."

Một tiếng tận lực tăng thêm tiếng ho khan gọi về Bạch Duyệt thần trí.

Xe • không chịu cô đơn • bạch chính cau mày, xem ra tùy thời đều có thể tái khụ một tiếng.

Bạch Duyệt ngại ngùng che mặt: "Chính sơ ngươi rất phạm quy ."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

— ta không làm như thế nào phạm quy sự a?

Làm một cái liên rác rưởi cũng sẽ không tùy tay loạn ném tốt đẹp công dân, hắn giống nhau sẽ không làm vi quy sự.

Người máy nghĩ nghĩ, thành khẩn hỏi ý kiến: "Ta chỗ nào phạm quy ?"

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Này nên như thế nào trả lời.

"Ngươi liêu đến nàng ." Xa Bạch Giản khiết nói, "Ngươi khả năng không có cố ý liêu nàng, nhưng..."

"Ngươi ngăn không được nàng não bổ."

Trong lòng có chút buồn Xa Bạch nhịn không được, bại lộ chính mình rất nhỏ độc mồm độc miệng thuộc tính.

Không Chính Sơ như có điều suy nghĩ.

— thụ giáo .

Hắn nâng nâng mũi thượng kính đen, mở ra cánh môi, tưởng biểu đạt đối Xa Bạch cảm tạ —

"Xin hỏi, ngươi là Không Chính Sơ sao?"

Lại bị bỗng nhiên toát ra nữ hài dời đi lực chú ý.

Nữ hài cắt một đầu lưu loát tóc ngắn, diện mạo thanh tú, khí chất văn tĩnh.

Vừa hỏi hoàn, nàng liền co quắp giao ác khởi hai tay, ngại ngùng cười cười.

"Xin lỗi, ta có phải hay không có chút đường đột ?"

"Là như vậy, ta đặc biệt thích nhìn 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 cùng 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》, có ngươi mấy kỳ đều siêu cấp xinh đẹp — ta nhiều lần nhìn thiệt nhiều thứ!"

"Cho nên..."

"— ta nhận được ngươi."

Nhắc tới khởi mình thích tiết mục, nữ hài liền biến đến sáng sủa rất nhiều, thao thao bất tuyệt nói một đống.

"Cái kia..."

Đỏ ửng bò lên má của nàng.

Nữ hài cố lấy dũng khí thỉnh cầu nói: "Ta có thể ôm ngươi một cái sao?"

Không Chính Sơ ngẩn người.

Lập tức lộ ra tự xuyên qua tới nay nhất ôn nhu — miến chuyên thuộc tươi cười: "Đương nhiên có thể ."

Hắn màu xanh biếc con ngươi cong thành nguyệt nha, bên trong ba quang lân lân.

Nữ hài không tự giác nín thở.

Tại tại chỗ đợi một lúc lâu đều không có bị ôm lấy Không Chính Sơ dừng một chút, chủ động hướng trước đi vài bước, hoàn trụ nữ hài bối.

Nữ hài: ta muốn kích động đến vô pháp fu hút.

Nàng nghe Không Chính Sơ trên người thản nhiên mùi thơm ngát, đại não bởi vì ngượng ngùng mà đốt đến phát mộng.

Cuối cùng —

Mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn bọn họ bế năm phút đồng hồ đều còn không tính toán tách ra Xa Bạch thở dài, dẫn theo Không Chính Sơ áo đem người xả đến bên người.

"Xin lỗi, nữ sĩ."

"Chúng ta phải đi rồi."

Hắn nho nhã lễ độ biểu đạt chính mình xin lỗi.

— thành công đánh mất vừa mới tại nữ hài trong lòng ló đầu bất mãn.

"Không, không có việc gì." Nàng gập gập ghềnh ghềnh trả lời, "Là ta ôm đến lâu lắm, quấy rầy đến các ngươi."

"Không quan hệ."

Xa Bạch còn chưa nói nói, Không Chính Sơ liền lập tức trả lời một câu.

Nữ hài lập tức dùng 'biulingbiuling' ánh mắt nhìn về phía hắn.

Xa Bạch: "..."

Đừng nói cho ta các ngươi lại muốn ôm ở cùng một chỗ.

— chính sơ còn có đụng tới miến liền chỉ số thông minh hạ tuyến đặt ra sao? !

Hắn cảm thấy đau đầu.

Tại Không Chính Sơ cùng nữ hài phát sinh tân tiếp xúc trước, xe ngân hạnh đoạn nắm chặt Không Chính Sơ thủ đoạn, cười đối nữ hài nói một tiếng 'Tái kiến', liền không thể chờ đợi được đem người lôi đi .

Bạch • toàn bộ hành trình bàng quan • người đại diện • duyệt yên lặng đuổi kịp.

"Ta không ngăn cản ngươi thân cận miến." Xa Bạch vừa đi, một bên giáo dục đạo, "Nhưng ngươi phải có cái độ — tỷ như vừa rồi, ngươi là tính toán cùng miến ôm đến dài đằng đẵng sao? !"

Không Chính Sơ chột dạ chớp chớp đôi mắt.

"Không cho manh hỗn quá quan."

"Hảo đi." Người máy bĩu môi, "Là !"

Một bộ lý không thẳng khí cũng tráng bộ dáng.

Xa Bạch: "..."

An tĩnh chăm chú nhìn. jpg

Không Chính Sơ mím môi.

Xa Bạch: duy trì liên tục chăm chú nhìn. jpg

Người máy cúi đầu, chuyên chú nhìn mủi chân.

"Chính sơ?" Xa Bạch hoán hắn một tiếng.

— dùng kiên nhẫn lại ôn hòa ngữ khí.

"Ta biết ."

"Ngươi là đúng."

Người máy rầu rĩ không vui tiếp thu sự thật: "Ta về sau cùng miến tiếp xúc khi sẽ chú ý 'Độ' ."

— lộ ra khổ sở bộ dáng đâu.

Xa Bạch trầm mặc ít khi, nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Không Chính Sơ tóc, ôn nhu an ủi: "Thật sự không nhẫn nhịn được, ngươi có thể nhiều ôm ta một cái."

— "Ta chính là chính sơ siêu cấp miến."

Chính là rất xa nhìn thoáng qua.

Liền xúc động lợi dụng quan hệ trở thành ngươi bên người trợ lý, không phiền không chán chiếu cố ngươi sinh hoạt sinh hoạt thường ngày...

Nghiêm túc tính đứng lên.

Hắn tuyệt đối là Không Chính Sơ cái thứ nhất miến đi?

"Thật vậy chăng?" Không Chính Sơ có chút kinh ngạc.

— bình thường hoàn toàn nhìn đoán không ra.

"Thật sự."

Xa Bạch nghiêm túc trả lời.

Người máy an tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

Trong chốc lát sau, cong hạ mặt mày —

"Cám ơn."

"Không cần cảm tạ."

Ngươi đáng giá bị người thích.

Có thể đương ngươi cái thứ nhất miến, là vinh hạnh của ta.

, đệ 38 chương

Hai ngày sau.

Thông qua thử kính Không Chính Sơ mang theo Xa Bạch tiến nhập tân đoàn phim.

Tân đoàn phim trong đại bộ phận người đều cùng Không Chính Sơ từng có tiếp xúc.

— tham gia 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 khi gặp gỡ thơ ấu cùng doãn tân, tại 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 đoàn phim trong sức diễn nam chính Dư Nhất Thụ, liên tục hợp tác tam kỳ tiết mục, cũng hỗ bỏ thêm vi tín bạn tốt Sở Hạo, cùng bị Không Chính Sơ trói lại hai lần Hòa Ánh.

Bởi vì kịch bản tương đối phức tạp, cho nên yêu cầu diễn viên số lượng cũng nhiều.

Từ bỏ Không Chính Sơ.

Mỗi người đều ít nhất tại giới giải trí trong lăn lộn hai năm, bao quát đang tại đọc đại học Dư Nhất Thụ.

Hỗn tạp tại một đám dalao trong manh tân người máy thập phần nhu thuận hướng các tiền bối bái, mới bắt đầu làm tự giới thiệu.

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Khó hiểu có chút thích.

Nhớ lại tại 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 trong bi thảm trải qua — tuy rằng chỉ có hai kỳ, nhưng lưu xuống tâm lý bóng ma là khắc sâu .

Nhìn nhìn lại trước người nhu thuận cúc cung, dùng dễ nghe thanh âm hô 'Tiền bối' xinh đẹp thanh niên.

— quả nhiên, nhìn người không thể nhìn tướng mạo.

Trên thế giới này, có hai loại người là có thể được đến ưu đãi .

① thực lực mạnh đến nhượng người ngưỡng mộ.

② cực kì xinh đẹp đến làm cho lòng người nhuyễn.

Người máy hai hạng đều phù hợp.

Vì thế —

Bị trói lại hai lần Hòa Ánh không chỉ không có nhân cơ hội làm khó dễ Không Chính Sơ, còn thái độ thân mật vỗ vỗ người máy bả vai, trong sáng nói: "Ta xem quá kịch bản , ngươi cùng ta có đánh nhau diễn — ngươi nên cố lên luyện tập. Chụp động tác diễn, ta là chuyên nghiệp ."

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt.

Hắn sự phân hình quá Hòa Ánh thân thể —

Cho ra kết luận là một thân vết thương cũ, thật sự nếu không hảo hảo tu dưỡng, bước vào lão niên khi sẽ rất thống khổ.

Nhưng cho dù bởi vì chụp diễn mà biến đến thương tích chất chồng, Hòa Ánh cũng không có biểu lộ ra bất luận cái gì đối diễn kịch chán ghét hoặc kháng cự.

— còn kiên quyết cự tuyệt thế thân.

Theo lý thuyết, hắn đã sớm kiếm đủ tiền .

Không tất yếu tái như vậy liều mạng.

Chính là...

Nói ra 'Ta là chuyên nghiệp ' những lời này khi, Hòa Ánh trong mắt lóe ra — từ đau đớn cùng nhiệt tình yêu thương đánh bóng đi ra kiêu ngạo cùng tự hào, nhượng Không Chính Sơ lâm vào trầm tư.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào người khác.

Dùng để thúc giục chính mình.

Không Chính Sơ phát hiện Xa Bạch tại lật xem hắn kịch bản.

— sắc mặt càng xem càng ngưng trọng.

"Ta kịch bản có vấn đề gì sao?" Người máy nghi ngờ hỏi.

Nếu mãn phân là 100 phân, hắn có thể cho cái này kịch bản đánh 70 phân.

Dư lại ba mươi phân khấu tại thật nhỏ bug cùng nhân vật rất nhỏ ooc thượng.

Diễn hảo này bộ kịch, người xem đối hắn ấn tượng liền sẽ không chỉ dừng lại tại 'Lớn lên xinh đẹp' điểm này thượng .

《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 này bộ kịch dù sao cũng là vườn trường ngôn tình, lấy nói thương yêu vi chủ, tưởng muốn xoát tân người qua đường phong bình, vẫn là đến kháo 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 loại này tình tiết phấn khích, chế tác hoàn mỹ kịch.

"... Không vấn đề gì."

Xa Bạch có chút rối rắm: "Có thể là ta suy nghĩ nhiều đi."

"Suy nghĩ nhiều?" Không chính canh đầu nghi hoặc , "Có thể nói cho ta nghe một chút sao? Ta nghĩ đem kịch bản lý giải đến càng thấu triệt."

Hắn nhìn kịch bản thời điểm, không có cảm thấy là lạ ở chỗ nào.

Nhưng từ Xa Bạch vừa rồi biểu tình phân tích — nam nhân nói bất định phát hiện mỗ ta chỉ có nhân loại có thể phát hiện vấn đề.

"Ngươi thật sự muốn nghe?"

"Thật sự."

"... Hảo đi."

Xe làm không công một lát chuẩn bị tâm lý, mới mở miệng nói chuyện: "Ngươi không biết là, Tư Dương cùng nam chủ — tô tố quan hệ rất gay sao?"

Không Chính Sơ: vẻ mặt mộng bức. jpg

"Có sao?" Người máy nghiêm túc nói, "Dựa theo đặt ra, bọn họ là địch nhân quan hệ."

— nghe nói qua tương ái tương sát sao?

Thấy Không Chính Sơ biểu hiện đến như thế ngốc bạch ngọt, Xa Bạch không thể không kỹ càng tỉ mỉ giải thích: "Tô tố tại Tư Dương bị bắt thời điểm, vi cứu Tư Dương, bỏ lỡ cùng bạn gái ước hội, còn lộng ném cấp cho bạn gái quà sinh nhật."

"Có vấn đề gì sao?"

"Ta nhớ rõ, tô tố chính là cao chỉ số thông minh thấp EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc nhân thiết. Liền tính Tư Dương là kẻ sát nhân, hắn cũng sẽ không đối Tư Dương thấy chết mà không cứu ."

Không Chính Sơ nghiêm túc phản bác đạo: "So với nhượng Tư Dương chết vào thù riêng, hắn càng nguyện ý đem Tư Dương đưa lên toà án."

Xa Bạch: "..."

Có lí có căn cứ, vô pháp phản bác.

"Tiếp theo điểm." Hắn chỉ chỉ kịch bản, "Vì cái gì đang tìm đến Tư Dương phạm tội chứng cớ sau đó, tô tố sẽ lựa chọn bắt nó tiêu hủy? Hắn không là vẫn luôn tưởng bắt giữ Tư Dương sao?"

Không chính lần đầu lăng: "Đây không phải là nội dung vở kịch bug sao?"

Xa Bạch: "..."

"Đương nhiên không là!" Xe nói vô ích đạo, "Tiêu hủy hoàn chứng cớ, tô tố còn cố ý đem hành vi của mình báo cho Tư Dương — hắn ý đồ khuyên giải Tư Dương, nhượng Tư Dương buông tha liệp sát tội phạm, khôi phục vững vàng sinh hoạt."

"Ngươi cũng phát hiện điểm này !"

Không Chính Sơ xinh đẹp trong con ngươi toát ra kinh hỉ: "Ta xem kịch bản thời điểm đã cảm thấy nam nhân vật chính ooc . Hắn hẳn là lập tức đem chứng cớ chuyển giao cảnh sát ."

Xa Bạch: "..."

Điểm này ngươi cư nhiên có thể sử dụng ooc giải thích.

"Cuối cùng, nam nhân vật chính tại Tư Dương chết sau suy sút thực trường một đoạn thời gian. Trong lúc không ngừng nghi ngờ chính mình, dẫn đến này bạn gái không thể nhịn được nữa đưa ra chia tay."

"Điểm này ngươi thấy thế nào?"

—gay đến loại trình độ này.

Không sai biệt lắm là minh kỳ người xem 'Tô tố thích Tư Dương' .

Kết quả —

Người máy vẻ mặt chính khí trả lời: "Bởi vì biên kịch muốn mượn này cấp nam nhân vật chính thêm ngoại quải. Trải qua mất đi ái nhân thống khổ, nam chủ tài năng biến đến càng lý trí, càng cứng cỏi. Không phải hắn sẽ bị cuối cùng nhân vật phản diện ngược tử ."

Xa Bạch: "..."

Hắn mặt không đổi sắc khép lại kịch bản.

"Chính sơ, trong đầu của ngươi, có phải hay không thiếu một căn tên là 'Luyến ái' cân?"

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu.

Hắn quả thật không có luyến ái đặt ra.

Làm miến mộng, hắn sẽ không cùng bất luận kẻ nào nói thương yêu.

Bình thường nhân loại thực khó khống chế được nói thương yêu dục vọng.

Nhưng đối người máy mà nói, đây không phải là cái gì chuyện khó khăn.

"Khả năng đi."

Người máy hàm hồ trả lời.

Xa Bạch dở khóc dở cười đem kịch bản còn cấp hắn, không tái tự hỏi kịch bản sự.

— khả năng thật là ta suy nghĩ nhiều đi.

Dù sao đương sự đều không phản ứng.

Lại nói , hiện tại kịch truyền hình hoặc là tống nghệ tiết mục, bán hủ là thực bình thường .

— ta không cần rất chú ý.

Tô tố lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ Tư Dương.

Là tại một cái bóng đêm thâm trầm buổi tối.

Tư Dương hai tay cắm ở áo gió túi áo trong, vạt áo theo hắn đi lại mà lên hạ tung bay, sấn hắn kính gầy chân, thoạt nhìn thập phần suất khí.

Miệng hắn trong hừ khoái trá làn điệu, cùng tô tố gặp thoáng qua —

"Đứng lại!"

Tô tố bỗng nhiên nắm chặt Tư Dương thủ đoạn.

Tư Dương dừng bước lại, khoái trá thần sắc bị đảo qua mà quang.

Hắn nhăn lại mày, con mắt trái bị màu trắng mắt tráo che khuất, hữu mắt nhìn chằm chằm tô tố, trong con ngươi tràn đầy không kiên nhẫn: "Có chuyện gì sao?"

Hắn lạnh như băng hỏi.

"Trên người của ngươi — "

"Ta sẽ không nghe sai , trên người của ngươi có một cỗ đậm mùi máu tươi."

Tô tố cảnh giác nói: "Tiên sinh, ngươi tại một giờ trong vòng, có giết qua hoặc xử lý quá cái gì sinh vật sao?"

Nói thí dụ như: nhân loại.

Tư Dương khơi mào khóe môi, vẻ mặt trấn định đến nhượng tô tố không tự giác đối phán đoán của mình sinh ra hoài nghi.

"Tiên sinh."

"Ngươi tái không buông tay, ta liền cáo ngươi quấy nhiễu tình dục."

Tô tố: "..."

Hắn không thể tránh khỏi giật mình.

Tư Dương nhân cơ hội bỏ ra tay hắn, sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

"Chờ, từ từ — "

Tô tố chạy vài bước.

Tư Dương xoay người nhìn về phía hắn.

Không thêm che dấu bộc lộ ra mâu trung âm trầm.

— cùng giương nanh múa vuốt sát ý.

Tô tố trong lòng cảnh linh mãnh liệt.

— tái cùng đi qua.

Nói không chừng sẽ bị giết chết.

Hắn suy nghĩ một khắc, tùy ý Tư Dương thoát ly tầm mắt của hắn.

Tinh thần không bình thường nguy hiểm nhân vật, rất có thể phạm hạ quá án mạng.

— đây là tô tố đối Tư Dương ấn tượng đầu tiên.

"Tạp — "

Quay phim hoàn tất.

Sở Hạo từ 'Tô tố' trạng thái trung tỉnh lại, hưng phấn chạy đến Không Chính Sơ bên người: "Cùng ngươi đối diễn thật sự quá sung sướng! Hơn nữa hoàn toàn không cần chụp lại..."

Hắn lấy Không Chính Sơ vi tâm, bính hảo vài vòng, miệng không ngừng nói chuyện.

Thẳng đến Xa Bạch lễ phép dùng 'Chính sơ yêu cầu nghỉ ngơi' lý do đem người máy mang đi.

Trần phong vô ý liếc mắt Xa Bạch.

Tại đoàn phim trong.

Duy nhất không có bị hắn mắng quá chính là Không Chính Sơ.

Một mặt là bởi vì thanh niên quả thật biểu hiện đến thực xuất sắc, góc đối sắc tính cách nắm chắc tinh chuẩn đến tựa như máy móc, chưa bao giờ sẽ phạm sai lầm.

Về phương diện khác...

Hắn nhận ra Xa Bạch.

— có thể làm cho Xa Bạch đương trợ lý tiểu minh tinh.

Hắn cũng không dám mắng.

Trần phong bắt đầu hồi nhìn vừa rồi đoạn ngắn, tìm kiếm yêu cầu bổ chụp địa phương.

Tại 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 đoàn phim vỗ hơn một tháng diễn sau.

《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 tuyên truyền kỳ đến .

Không Chính Sơ tại 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 trong xem như nam số ba, chụp diễn khi phát huy lại thực ổn định.

— trần phong tay to vung lên, liền cho hắn phóng giả.

Nhượng hắn đi theo 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 đoàn phim chạy chạy tuyên truyền, tích lũy nhân khí.

Người máy vui vẻ tiếp nhận rồi phần này hảo ý.

Cái thứ nhất tuyên truyền công tác là tham gia tống nghệ.

— lại là một cái quốc dân cấp tống nghệ.

《 cùng nhau chơi du hý 》 xây dựng rất nhiều năm , theo sát mà thuỷ triều, lập tức tuổi trẻ người thích chơi cái gì du hý, nó liền sẽ nhượng khách quý nhóm chơi đồng dạng du hý, tái thường thường xen kẽ tiết mục tổ tự nghĩ ra du hý.

Thượng cái này tống nghệ.

Nghệ nhân nhóm có thể yên tâm chơi — không có thăm hỏi, tiết mục tổ cũng chưa bao giờ sẽ cố ý làm sự.

Không quản là trong vòng vẫn là ngoài vòng tròn.

《 cùng nhau chơi du hý 》 đều thâm thụ mọi người yêu thích.

"Hello, đại gia hảo." Nữ người chủ trì đi lên sân khấu, cười cùng khán giả đánh cái tiếp đón.

"Đại gia biết này một kỳ chúng ta mời ai sao?"

Nàng nghịch ngợm chớp chớp con mắt trái, ra vẻ thần bí: "Có lớn lên siêu cấp xinh đẹp, thân thủ cũng đặc biệt lợi hại tiểu ca ca; có đang tại đọc đại học, cũng đã biểu diễn quá hảo mấy bộ đứng đầu kịch truyền hình tiểu thịt tươi; còn có một vị diện mạo thanh thuần, bị miến nhóm thân thiết xưng là 'Nhà bên muội muội' tiểu công chúa."

"Dư Nhất Thụ! Dư Nhất Thụ! Dư Nhất Thụ!"

"Phong Nhã! Phong Nhã! Phong Nhã!"

Dưới đài miến đã tại điên cuồng vi mình thích thần tượng đánh call .

Mà Không Chính Sơ miến...

Tràng nội chỉ có ba cái.

— còn phân tán tại bất đồng phương hướng.

Không Chính Sơ đứng ở phía sau màn, đang nhìn mình miến bị chung quanh hò hét thanh chấn đắc chân tay luống cuống — thậm chí không biết có nên hay không buông xuống tiếp ứng bài bộ dáng, bỗng nhiên có chút đau lòng.

Không phải vì chính mình rất thưa thớt miến sổ.

Mà là vi này ba cái thích chính mình, lại bởi vậy mà lâm vào xấu hổ hoàn cảnh nữ hài tử.

"Chính sơ?" Dư Nhất Thụ thân thiết nói, "Ngươi đừng khổ sở... Ngươi về sau cũng phải nhận được như vậy tiếng gọi ầm ĩ ."

"Ân."

"Ta không khổ sở."

Ta chỉ hy vọng.

Ta phải đến kia phiến tiếng gọi ầm ĩ trong, còn sẽ có này ba nữ tử.

Các nàng có thể tận tình dung nhập bốn phía.

Có thể bởi vì thích ta, mà cất tiếng cười to.

Có thể đang nói xuất tên của ta thời điểm, mặt lộ vẻ tự hào.

— có thể phát ra từ nội tâm cho rằng thích ta là nhất kiện khoái hoạt sự.

"Đại gia đều thực kích động đi."

"Như vậy, hiện tại khiến cho chúng ta đồng thời, đem bọn họ thỉnh đi ra!"

Nữ người chủ trì đầy nhịp điệu nói.

Nam người chủ trì biết nghe lời phải dẫn bọn họ đi lên thai.

Mấy người đồng thời biểu diễn một đoạn vũ đạo, xem như mở màn.

Dựa theo lệ thường, hai vị người chủ trì tại gặp mặt khi đánh cái chưởng.

"Hoan nghênh 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 đoàn phim các bằng hữu đến chúng ta tiết mục làm khách."

Dưới đài người xem phối hợp vỗ tay, hoan hô.

"Đại gia hảo, ta kêu Dư Nhất Thụ, tại kịch trung sức diễn Miêu Phong."

"Đại gia hảo, ta kêu Phong Nhã, tại kịch trung sức diễn an ny."

"Đại gia hảo, ta kêu Không Chính Sơ, tại kịch trung sức diễn Nghiêm Sơn."

— đây là ba người thống nhất quá làm tự giới thiệu cách thức.

Không Chính Sơ tiếng nói vừa dứt hạ, đứng ở bên cạnh hắn nam người chủ trì liền khoa trương bưng kín ánh mắt: "Không được, quá tốt nhìn — nhiều nhìn vài lần đi, sẽ cảm thấy tự ti, không nhìn đi, lại cảm thấy đáng tiếc."

"Ta sẽ không có như vậy phiền toái ."

Nữ người chủ trì tiếp nhận câu chuyện: "Có thể nhìn thấy chính sơ mỗi phút mỗi giây, ta đều đến quý trọng."

Nàng nói chuyện thời điểm, ánh mắt chặt chẽ dính vào Không Chính Sơ trên mặt: "Không chỉ luyến tiếc chớp mắt, còn muốn điên cuồng chụp ảnh, sau đó đem chính sơ ảnh chụp đổi thành điện thoại di động của ta màn hình — khi đó, chỉ là nhìn màn hình, ta có thể ăn nhiều tam chén cơm!"

"... Ngươi đã đủ phì ." Nam người chủ trì tận tình khuyên bảo khuyên nhủ.

Nữ người chủ trì: "..."

Ngươi câm miệng đi: )

Minh bạch hai vị người chủ trì tại cố ý cho chính mình thêm màn ảnh Không Chính Sơ ôn hòa lại khiêm tốn cười cười, nội tâm không khỏi động dung.

Nói chêm chọc cười năm phút đồng hồ sau.

Người chủ trì nhóm rốt cục nói đến chủ đề — hôm nay muốn đùa du hý thượng.

, đệ 39 chương

"Cái thứ nhất du hý, đại gia khi còn bé khẳng định đều chơi đùa — chính là một, nhị, tam mộc đầu nhân."

"Có phải hay không phi thường kinh điển?"

Nói xong, nữ người chủ trì cười cười: "Bất quá, chúng ta hôm nay muốn đùa, là thăng cấp bản."

Nhân viên công tác đem các loại đạo cụ nâng lên đài, rất nhanh dựng khởi tân phương tiện.

Nửa giờ sau —

Chỉ áp bản, một thước hậu cái đệm, cùng sự chịu đựng giang xuất hiện tại trên đài.

Phong Nhã nhắm lại ánh mắt, ý đồ bịt tay trộm chuông.

— điều này sao chơi, ta khẳng định không qua được .

Một cái ngựa gỗ điếm là có thể đem ta vây khốn.

Hoạt bát hiếu động lại vui với khiêu chiến Dư Nhất Thụ ngược lại là thập phần hưng phấn, thấp giọng cùng Không Chính Sơ thảo luận khởi động tác nội dung có lợi.

Hắn tưởng muốn tại miến trước mặt đùa giỡn một lần soái.

Loại này thể dục loại hạng mục, đối với thần kinh vận động phát đạt hắn mà nói, rất thoải mái .

Chỉ có chỉ áp bản kia một khối có chút khó khăn.

Phụ trách hảm 'Một phần tam mộc đầu nhân' không chính mới nhìn bọn họ từng người nghiên cứu thông đạo bộ dáng, giương lên khóe môi.

Hắn hiểu biết ở đây sở hữu người thân thể số liệu.

Bao quát vận động khi phát ra , rất nhỏ đến bình thường nhân loại căn bản chú ý không đến thanh âm.

Chỉ cần căn cứ thanh âm phán đoán bọn họ động tác, tái lập tức xoay người —

Tuyệt đối có người sẽ khống chế không được thân thể của chính mình!

Làm bug người máy tỏ vẻ: cứ việc thiết kế, các ngươi có một người có thể chụp đến ta bả vai, liền tính ta thâu.

Hắn đã quyết định muốn hảo hảo biểu diễn — muốn cho kia ba cái miến cảm thấy chuyến đi này không tệ.

Về phần vì cái gì sẽ hảm đến như thế tinh chuẩn...

Người máy nghĩ nghĩ.

— có người muốn tế cứu nói, hắn liền nói ra chính mình phân tích quá trình, từ mọi người thân thể đặc thù giảng đến sàn nhà chấn động, cố gắng đem tưởng muốn miệt mài theo đuổi người nhiễu vựng.

Lại thêm một câu: ở trên tất cả đều là giả , ta chỉ là trực giác chuẩn.

Hai phút sau.

Du hý bắt đầu.

Phong Nhã thật cẩn thận nâng lên một chân, bước trên chỉ áp bản — đau nhức từ trên chân truyền đến, làm cho nàng theo bản năng rút về chân.

Dư Nhất Thụ chịu đựng đau đớn, nhảy thượng chỉ áp bản.

Nam, nữ người chủ trì đã sớm thói quen có chỉ áp bản ngày , chính mặt không đổi sắc tại bản thượng hành tẩu.

Phong Nhã: "..."

Nàng cắn răng một cái, thải thượng chỉ áp bản mà bắt đầu chạy vội.

Bị vượt qua Dư Nhất Thụ trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn nàng.

— đoản, chạy nhanh tuyển thủ? !

"Một, nhị, tam."

"Mộc đầu nhân!"

Không Chính Sơ rốt cục hô khẩu lệnh.

Hắn xoay người —

Chạy trốn rất vội Phong Nhã bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng suất tại chỉ áp bản thượng, nhất trương xinh đẹp tuyệt trần mặt đau đến vặn vẹo.

Dư Nhất Thụ một chân tại chỉ áp bản thượng, một chân huyền trên không trung.

Nam, nữ người chủ trì vẫn duy trì cùng Dư Nhất Thụ giống nhau tư thế.

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt.

Phong Nhã đã tự giác về tới khởi điểm.

Dư lại ba người còn tại cường chống đỡ.

Người máy đi đến Dư Nhất Thụ bên người, huy hai tay vi hắn phiến phong.

Dư Nhất Thụ: "Ngươi đang làm gì!"

Hắn miết hướng Không Chính Sơ.

Dẫm tại chỉ áp bản thượng kia chỉ chân rất nhỏ run rẩy.

Không Chính Sơ chú ý tới hắn rung động, phiến đến càng hăng say : "Ta tại quan sát ngươi có hay không động."

Dư Nhất Thụ: "..."

Hắn chỉ cảm thấy lòng bàn chân càng ngày càng đau.

— vẫn là không có rõ ràng vặn vẹo.

Không Chính Sơ lại nhìn phía bên cạnh hai vị người chủ trì.

Kinh nghiệm lão đạo người chủ trì nhóm không động như núi, thoạt nhìn hết sức lợi hại.

Hắn thất vọng trở về đi.

— chính sơ rốt cục đi rồi!

Dư Nhất Thụ không thể chờ đợi được tưởng đổi một chân —

"Ngươi động !"

Không Chính Sơ lại như là ở sau lưng trưởng con mắt, lập tức xoay người nhìn thẳng — đang tại đem treo trên bầu trời chân phóng tới chỉ áp bản thượng hắn.

Chờ hắn kịp phản ứng khi.

Hắn đã tại Không Chính Sơ nhìn chăm chú hạ hoàn thành 'Làm đến nơi đến chốn' quá trình.

Dư Nhất Thụ: "..."

Hắn yên lặng trở lại khởi điểm.

Phong Nhã hữu hảo vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

Không Chính Sơ đi đến lúc ban đầu vị trí, lần thứ hai sổ khởi 'Một phần tam mộc đầu nhân' .

Hắn không tính toán tại chỉ áp bản thượng khó xử hai cái người chủ trì, cho nên mỗi một lần quay đầu lại, bắt lấy đều là Phong Nhã hoặc Dư Nhất Thụ.

Ngồi ở dưới đài miến nhóm nhịn không được đau lòng, tràng nội sinh ra một chút xôn xao.

Vì thế —

Kế tiếp thời gian.

Người máy đều nắm đến cực kỳ có lệ, nhượng bốn người thành công thông qua chỉ áp bản.

Dưới đài này mới khôi phục bình tĩnh.

Không Chính Sơ miến lần thứ hai tâm sinh buồn khổ.

Nhưng mà —

Sau đó sự chịu đựng giang cùng ngựa gỗ điếm mới là địa ngục hình thức.

Ngựa gỗ điếm có bốn, các người chơi khiêu thời gian cũng bất đồng.

Không Chính Sơ lại mỗi lần đều có thể bắt lấy bọn họ hai tay chống tại cái đệm thượng, vừa mới nhảy lấy đà thời cơ —

Liền tính một nhóm người chế tạo tạp âm, khác một nhóm người trộm nhảy lấy đà đều không hữu dụng.

Thanh niên nhất định sẽ tại ngươi treo trên bầu trời một khắc kia quay đầu lại.

Sau đó đối vẻ mặt mộng bức hàng rơi trên mặt đất ngươi lộ ra mỉm cười, ôn hòa khuyên ngươi hồi khởi điểm.

Dư Nhất Thụ: "..."

Phong Nhã: "..."

Người chủ trì nhóm: "..."

— còn có thể hay không khoái trá chơi du hý ? !

Cuối cùng, bốn người làm việc biếng nhác ngồi ở khởi điểm, cùng vị với chung điểm Không Chính Sơ tương đối mà vọng.

Tựa như cách ngân hà ngưu lang chức nữ.

Tiết mục tổ: "..."

Bất đắc dĩ.

Đạo diễn đánh cái thủ thế, ý bảo thay đổi người sổ 'Một phần tam mộc đầu nhân' .

No chịu ủy khuất Dư Nhất Thụ xung phong nhận việc tiếp nhận Không Chính Sơ.

"Ngươi hoàn."

Hắn nghiêm túc đối người máy nói.

Người máy dừng một chút, cổ vũ dường như gật gật đầu: "Cố lên!"

Dư Nhất Thụ: "..."

Hừ.

thứ hai hồi hợp bắt đầu.

Dư Nhất Thụ ngữ tốc cực khoái.

'Một phần tam mộc đầu nhân' tại hắn trong miệng, cao thấp môi một bính liền đi ra , Phong Nhã cùng người chủ trì nhóm động cũng không dám động.

— liên tục ba lượt không động, sẽ bị phạt tại chỉ áp bản thượng nhảy dây.

Không Chính Sơ híp mắt, tính toán một chút.

— ta kế tiếp muốn biểu hiện tốc độ cùng nhảy đánh lực không vượt ra ngoài nhân loại nhân thể cực hạn.

Tính toán hoàn tất hắn trầm tĩnh lại.

"Một."

Không chính lần đầu chân đạp tại chỉ áp bản thượng, nhảy đến không trung.

— dưới đài vang lên một trận kinh hô.

"Nhị."

"Tam."

Không Chính Sơ dùng tiêu chuẩn lính dù rơi xuống đất khi tư thế lăn đến ngựa gỗ điếm bên cạnh.

"Mộc đầu nhân!"

Không Chính Sơ vượt qua ngựa gỗ điếm, nhẹ rơi xuống đất.

Dư Nhất Thụ: "..."

Hắn không dám tin nhu nhu ánh mắt.

— người máy lại vẫn là đứng ở ngựa gỗ điếm trước.

Hắn tái nhìn nhìn chỉ đi vài bước mặt khác ba người, lắp bắp hỏi: "Ngươi, ngươi như thế nào lại đây ? !"

Người máy lộ ra mỉm cười: "Ngươi đoán."

Dư Nhất Thụ tự hỏi trong chốc lát, nhìn về phía thính phòng: "Đại gia biết hắn là như thế nào lại đây sao?"

Miến nhóm phía sau tiếp trước nói ra đáp án.

Thanh âm rất tạp.

Dư Nhất Thụ chỉ bắt giữ đến 'Khiêu' cùng 'Phi' này hai cái xuất hiện tần suất cực cao tự.

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ lại một cái hình ảnh —

Không Chính Sơ thải khải môn ngạc, trảo một cái Amazon sâm nhiêm.

Dư Nhất Thụ: "..."

Nguyên lai đây không phải là tiết mục hiệu quả.

Hắn ánh mắt phức tạp xoay người, tiếp tục sổ sổ.

"Một."

"Nhị."

Hắn ngữ tốc nhắc tới cao nhất.

Không Chính Sơ không thể không nhảy dựng lên, kéo chặt một cái sự chịu đựng giang —

Bình thường chơi sự chịu đựng giang thao tác, phải là một bàn tay nắm chặt đỉnh đầu giang, một tay khác đi bắt tiếp theo điều giang, trừ bỏ tay bên ngoài bộ vị treo trên bầu trời.

Mà người máy chơi sự chịu đựng giang —

Vi phòng ngừa thân thể treo trên bầu trời khi không bị khống chế đong đưa.

Người máy không chút do dự lợi dụng phần eo lực lượng đem nửa người dưới bàn đến sự chịu đựng đối đầu.

Hắn quần áo trong vạt áo bởi vì động tác của hắn mà lên lui.

Lộ ra đường cong mượt mà cơ bụng.

— thính phòng truyền đến tiếng thét.

Nghe thấy tiếng thét Dư Nhất Thụ ở trong lòng đích nói vài câu, đồng thời nói ra dư lại nói.

Hắn xoay người.

Nhìn phía bắt tại sự chịu đựng đối đầu — chân cách mình chỉ có hai thước xa Không Chính Sơ, thật sâu trầm mặc .

Hắn cứ như vậy nhìn chằm chằm Không Chính Sơ.

Chậm rãi chờ.

Chờ người máy chống đỡ không nổi, từ sự chịu đựng đối đầu rơi xuống.

Một phút đồng hồ đi qua.

Ba phút đồng hồ đi qua.

Năm phút đồng hồ đi qua.

Đạo diễn: "Đừng lại nhìn!"

Dư Nhất Thụ biểu tình đau khổ thu hồi tầm mắt, hữu khí vô lực bắt đầu sổ sổ —

"Một."

Hắn nghe thấy được Không Chính Sơ rơi xuống đất thanh âm.

Chớp mắt sau, có người vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

Dựa theo quy tắc, vỗ bờ vai của hắn người, có thể nghỉ ngơi.

Không Chính Sơ ngồi vào trên ghế sa lông, ôm ôm chẩm, an tĩnh khởi xướng ngốc.

Mắt của hắn tiệp cụp xuống, mâu quang ôn hòa.

Trên thân thể mỗi một chỗ đều tinh xảo giống như là tác phẩm nghệ thuật.

— càng ngày càng nhiều người xem đưa ánh mắt đầu đến trên người hắn.

Kinh diễm , hâm mộ , yêu thích ...

Hắn ngồi ở chỗ kia.

Như một bộ kinh thế bức hoạ cuộn tròn.

Lại chơi vài cái tiểu du hý sau.

Đoàn người muốn xuất ngoại cảnh .

Cuối cùng một cái du hý, là tại bờ biển tiến hành .

Cũng không biết chính mình trở thành một đám người xem đầu tường người máy tìm được chính mình ba cái miến, ôn nhu cùng các nàng cho nhau nói lời từ biệt sau, mới ngồi trên tiết mục tổ xe, chạy tới bờ biển.

"Chúng ta chờ chút muốn chơi cái gì?"

Không chính mới nhìn hướng camera sư.

— hy vọng không cần xuống nước.

Camera sư lắc lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ cự tuyệt lộ ra.

"Hảo đi." Người máy tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, nhắm mắt lại, "Ta nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát..."

Thanh âm của hắn từ từ phiêu tán ở trong không khí.

Trên đời này có loại mạc danh kỳ diệu quy luật: ngươi tối không hy vọng phát sinh cái gì, ngươi liền sẽ trải qua cái gì.

Tỷ như: người máy không hy vọng xuống nước.

Tiết mục tổ thiết kế cuối cùng một cái du hý chính là nhượng khách quý nhóm phân chia hai tổ, vớt trong biển đạo cụ, lại dùng đạo cụ tiêu diệt đối phương.

Không Chính Sơ cùng Dư Nhất Thụ vi một tổ.

Phong Nhã cùng nam, nữ người chủ trì vi một tổ.

Dư Nhất Thụ nhìn Không Chính Sơ, nghĩ thầm rằng lần này khẳng định ổn thắng.

Không Chính Sơ nhìn lại Dư Nhất Thụ.

Sau đó chột dạ dời đi tầm mắt.

— xin lỗi một thụ, ta khả năng muốn cản trở .

Tại thu 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 thời điểm, hắn đã từng tiến vào hải lý vớt cá tôm:

Một là phụ cận không hề động vật, muốn dùng thịt tươi bám trụ Sở Hạo hắn chỉ có thể xuống biển.

Hai là hắn rất nhanh có thể lên bờ.

Mà lần này —

Cư nhiên muốn vẫn đứng ở trong nước.

Không quản là tìm đạo cụ, vẫn là dùng đạo cụ công kích đối phương, đều là ở trong nước tiến hành.

Người máy có chút thấp thỏm.

Xuyên áo cứu sinh trước —

Hắn cấp Xa Bạch gọi điện thoại, nhượng Xa Bạch mang theo khăn mặt cùng một bộ quần áo mới lại đây.

"Ta phải nói cho ngươi biết một sự kiện."

Xuyên hoàn áo cứu sinh Không Chính Sơ nghiêm túc nói rằng.

"Chuyện gì?" Dư Nhất Thụ thuận miệng truy vấn.

"Ta có chút sợ hãi thủy."

"Cho nên, ngươi không cần đối ta ôm có quá lớn chờ mong."

Dư Nhất Thụ: "..."

Hắn một đầu đụng phải trên cửa.

"Ngươi không sao chứ? !"

"Không, không có việc gì."

Dư Nhất Thụ một bên nhe răng trợn mắt lau trán, vừa nói: "Ngươi đã sợ hãi thủy, chờ một lát ngươi liền đãi tại phóng đạo cụ da đĩnh thượng, dư lại giao cho ta thì tốt rồi."

Không Chính Sơ 'Úc' một tiếng: "Cám ơn."

"Không cần."

Dư Nhất Thụ cười nói: "Chúng ta là đội hữu đi."

Trận đấu chính thức bắt đầu khi.

Tinh thần buộc chặt Phong Nhã tổ kinh ngạc phát hiện: Không Chính Sơ thế nhưng vẫn không nhúc nhích ngồi ở da đĩnh thượng.

Hoàn toàn không tính toán đi xuống mò đạo cụ.

— đây nhất định là đối phương âm mưu.

Phong Nhã tổ người không hẹn mà cùng thầm nghĩ.

Vì thế hắn nhóm nhanh hơn động tác, điên cuồng sưu tầm đạo cụ.

Dư • lẻ loi hiu quạnh • một thụ: trong lòng khổ.

Hắn cũng khẩn trương lên.

Gấp đến độ một đầu hãn.

Bỗng nhiên.

Có người đi đến bên cạnh hắn.

Không Chính Sơ tiểu thối tẩm không tại trong nước.

Hắn cong thắt lưng, chuyên chú nhìn mặt nước.

"Ngươi không phải sợ thủy sao?" Dư Nhất Thụ nhăn lại mày, "Mau trở về, ta một người liền đi."

Hắn thành niên không lâu.

Mặt mày gian lưu lại ngây ngô hương vị, cũng đã biểu hiện đến rất có đảm đương, tràn ngập nam tử khí khái.

"Không quan hệ."

"Ta còn không có sợ đến một chút thủy liền không đi đường nông nỗi."

Không Chính Sơ cười cười: "Bọn họ vốn là liền so với chúng ta nhiều một cái người. Ta tái không xuống dưới, ngươi liền quá cực khổ ."

Hắn đã kiểm tra đo lường đến toàn bộ đạo cụ vị trí .

Quan trọng nhất là —

Cứ như vậy lui tại da đĩnh thượng, chờ đợi thất bại kết cục, không phù hợp 'Thần tượng' tính chất đặc biệt.

Ta hẳn là vượt qua sợ hãi.

Hẳn là trợ giúp ta đội hữu.

Hắn thầm nghĩ.

Lập tức, liền đi hạ da đĩnh, tùy ý thủy quay chung quanh tại chân biên, làm ướt ống quần.

Không • hình người bug• chính sơ gia nhập sau.

Chiến cuộc — cũng không có được cải thiện.

Tuy rằng biết chính mình hẳn là vượt qua đối thủy sợ hãi, nhưng làm đứng lên cũng không có dễ dàng như vậy.

Trước nhị mười phút.

Hành động của hắn tốc độ cùng bình thường không khác, dẫn Dư Nhất Thụ tìm được một cái lại một cái đạo cụ.

— khiến cho Phong Nhã tổ chú ý.

Từ thứ hai mươi mốt phút bắt đầu.

Động tác của hắn biến đến chậm chạp, sắc mặt tái nhợt, răng nanh bắt đầu run lên.

Thoạt nhìn thập phần yếu ớt.

Nam • không có lương tâm • người chủ trì nhân cơ hội cướp đi Không Chính Sơ trong ngực đạo cụ, giao cho Phong Nhã trên tay.

"Uy, ngươi thế nào?"

Dư Nhất Thụ vội vàng đem Không Chính Sơ đỡ thượng da đĩnh, sau đó lớn tiếng hướng bờ biển hô: "Mau tới cá nhân! Đem chính sơ đỡ tiến phòng thay quần áo!"

Xa Bạch vừa xuống xe.

Liền nghe thấy được này đạo mãn hàm lo âu thanh âm.

Hắn ngẩn người, híp mắt nhìn về phía thanh nguyên chỗ —

Sớm chiều ở chung thanh niên sở biểu hiện ra suy yếu nhượng tâm của hắn căng thẳng.

Xa Bạch ném xuống ba lô, chạy hướng da đĩnh.

"Người kia là ai? ! Nhượng hắn trở về! Hắn còn không có xuyên áo cứu sinh!"

Đạo diễn vừa vội vừa tức, không ngừng tả hữu đi dạo bước.

Thiển hải khu gió êm sóng lặng.

Xa Bạch đứng ở trong nước, hoa khai lực cản, từng bước một đi đến Không Chính Sơ bên người.

— "Đem hắn giao cho ta đi."

Nam nhân thở dốc, đứt quãng nói.

Dư Nhất Thụ đỡ Không Chính Sơ thân thể, nhượng hắn có thể thuận lợi nằm úp sấp đến Xa Bạch trên lưng.

Xa Bạch bối người, đường cũ trở lại bờ biển.

"Xa Bạch."

Không Chính Sơ thấp giọng kêu.

"Ta tại."

"Ngươi có thể trước giúp ta hướng tiết mục tổ biểu đạt một chút xin lỗi sao? Ta đem thủy lau sạch sẽ sau đó, liền tự mình đi cùng đạo diễn giải thích ."

Xa Bạch dừng bước lại.

Hắn đem thanh niên bối đến phòng thay quần áo, lại lấy đến khăn mặt cùng khô ráo quần áo.

"Còn yêu cầu cái gì sao?"

"Không có."

Không Chính Sơ lắc lắc đầu.

Rời đi nước biển sau, hắn liền tốt hơn nhiều.

Hiện tại chỉ cần đem trên người thủy lau khô, liền không thành vấn đề .

Xa Bạch đánh giá Không Chính Sơ.

— sắc mặt so vừa rồi muốn khỏe mạnh nhiều lắm.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, như sông băng ngưng trọng thần sắc từ từ giãn ra mở ra.

"Ta hiện tại đi cùng tiết mục tổ câu thông."

Hắn xoay người rời đi, thuận tay vi Không Chính Sơ đóng lại cửa phòng thay quần áo.

Tiết mục tổ thái độ phi thường tốt.

Không chỉ không có khắt khe Không Chính Sơ, ngược lại chủ động lãm hạ hắc oa, tỏ vẻ là chính mình không có điều điều tra rõ ràng mỗi cái nghệ nhân tư liệu, nhượng Không Chính Sơ gặp nguy hiểm.

Đổi hoàn quần áo Không Chính Sơ thụ sủng nhược kinh cùng đạo diễn cho nhau cúc cung, cướp bối oa —

"Thỉnh không cần tự trách, là ta không có báo cho các ngươi."

"Không không không, là chúng ta không có điều điều tra rõ ràng."

Xa Bạch: "..."

Các ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo.

Tuy rằng hồi công ty sau đó, Không Chính Sơ bị nhận đến tin tức Bạch Duyệt răn dạy hơn một giờ, nhưng nói tóm lại, người máy chơi đến thực khoái trá.

Tùng văn liên hệ Bạch Duyệt.

"Chính gặp mặt lần đầu ca hát sao?"

"Hắn nghĩ hay không xướng kịch truyền hình phiến vĩ khúc?"

— nhận đến lục ca mời.

Phiến vĩ khúc này đây nam phối thị giác viết .

Giai điệu đơn giản, lang lảnh đọc thuộc lòng, cũng không khó xướng.

— liền tính xướng đến không hảo, cũng có điều âm sư.

Tùng văn quyết định đem cơ hội này cấp Không Chính Sơ.

Hướng trần phong đạo diễn thỉnh một ngày giả sau, Không Chính Sơ đi theo tùng văn cùng Bạch Duyệt, mang theo Xa Bạch, đi vào ghi âm thất.

Hắn đánh giá trong chốc lát bên trong vật phẩm.

"Đến ? Vào đi thôi."

Người chế tác nói rằng.

Tuy rằng Bạch Duyệt nói qua Không Chính Sơ ca hát dễ nghe, Không Chính Sơ cũng xem hiểu giản phổ, cùng dòng sướng xướng qua.

Nhưng người chế tác chưa từng nghe qua Không Chính Sơ biểu diễn.

Hắn chỉ biết là.

Lần đầu tiên tiến phòng thu âm người, đều thực phiền toái.

— yêu cầu hắn không ngừng chỉ đạo, tài năng hoàn thành một ca khúc.

Không Chính Sơ nhu thuận đi vào ghi âm thất.

Hắn đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại, nhìn phổ giá thượng viết giai điệu cùng ca từ trang giấy, giống người chế tác so cái thủ thế.

Ống nghe điện thoại trong vang lên nhạc đệm.

Hắn tạp nhịp, mở ra cánh môi —

Êm tai thanh âm lưu tiết mà xuất.

Thanh niên thanh âm cực đủ hình ảnh cảm.

Chỉ là nghe, có thể tưởng tượng xuất suối nước xuyên qua ống trúc, tích tại hòn đá thượng khi —

Vang lên .

Thuộc loại thiên nhiên trong suốt cùng thuần túy.

Hắn phun ra mỗi một chữ, đều vững vàng cùng âm điệu sát hợp, chuẩn đến nhượng người chế tác không tự giác mở to hai mắt.

Tuy rằng bài hát này rất đơn giản.

Nhưng mới hát mấy lần có thể như vậy chuẩn...

Người chế tác tỏ vẻ phi thường vừa lòng.

— hắn rất nhanh có thể hoàn thành công tác.

Một khúc xướng tất.

Người chế tác chụp khởi bàn tay, Không Chính Sơ cũng mở ra ghi âm thất môn, đi vào khống chế thất.

"Kết, kết thúc?"

Bạch Duyệt ngơ ngác hỏi.

Nàng trước kia mang nghệ nhân, đều yêu cầu lục rất nhiều lần.

"Ân." Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu.

Hắn hơi hơi xoay người, hướng người chế tác cùng tùng văn nói thanh 'Cám ơn', sau đó liền cùng Bạch Duyệt đồng thời ly khai.

Hắn là không cần trọng lục .

Hắn mỗi một lần ca hát, biểu diễn tiêu chuẩn đều giống nhau như đúc, sẽ không phát sinh bất cứ ba động gì.

Trọng lục chỉ biết lãng phí thời gian.

Mà người chế tác...

Phỏng chừng là cảm thấy, nếu chất lượng đã đại đại vượt qua mong muốn , không bằng tỉnh chút thời gian đi làm biên khúc.

— dù sao tiếp theo lục lại không nhất định có loại này chất lượng.

Vì thế —

Một người một máy móc bay nhanh hoàn thành ca khúc thu, lại từng người công việc lu bù lên.

, đệ 40 chương

"Ta thích thế giới này."

"Ta nghe thấy được từ trên cây truyền đến uyển chuyển chim hót, nghe thấy được phong cùng lá cây cho nhau ma xát khi phát ra 'Ào ào' thanh, nghe thấy được chính mình trái tim cùng thiên nhiên sinh ra cộng minh."

Đang bị vây ở sự nghiệp bay lên kỳ tiểu thịt tươi tuyên vĩnh ninh trong tay cầm một phong thơ.

— tại đệ nhất quý 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 trong, Không Chính Sơ cuối cùng viết xuống lá thư này.

Bọn họ hiện tại vị với thứ hai quý đệ nhất kỳ 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 thu hiện trường.

Tiết mục tổ thiết kế cái thứ nhất phân đoạn, là từ thứ hai quý khách quý nhóm đọc chậm đệ nhất quý khách quý tại thu khi viết xuống tín, lấy này chuyển tiếp, mở ra tân tái chế.

Đương tuyên vĩnh ninh đọc xuất câu nói đầu tiên khi.

Người ở chỗ này đều ngẩn người.

— này mở đầu, như thế nào cùng học sinh tiểu học viết văn nhất dạng.

Mặt sau.

Liền là đại đoạn đại đoạn chi tiết.

Về động vật , về thực vật , về người .

Sở Hạo đã từng hỏi Không Chính Sơ trên giấy viết cái gì.

Người máy một bên viết, một bên thản nhiên hồi câu cực kỳ phổ thông nói.

Tựa hồ là...

'Ta ký lục chúng ta hôm nay làm sự' — linh tinh ?

Sở Hạo nhớ không rõ .

Bởi vì khi đó hắn, nghe thấy những lời này sau liền mất đi tiếp tục truy vấn dục vọng, chính là làm cái 'Có thể hay không viết đến cùng báo cáo thư nhất dạng' suy đoán.

Kỳ thật hắn đã đoán đúng.

Bị tiết mục tổ thu thập đứng lên đệ một phong thơ, quả thật chỉ có ít ỏi nói mấy câu, thoạt nhìn thập phần lãnh đạm.

Mà ngày cuối cùng viết —

Cẩn thận cảm thụ quá Amazon nhiệt đới rừng mưa sở biểu hiện ra ngoài bồng bột sinh cơ người máy.

Lưu loát viết rất nhiều.

— miêu tả ra một cái vô cùng mỹ lệ thế giới.

Tuy rằng khách quý nhóm không hẹn mà cùng tại nghe thấy văn vẻ mở đầu khi giật mình, cho rằng giống học sinh tiểu học viết văn.

Nhưng là, theo tuyên vĩnh ninh đọc chậm, đại gia trên mặt treo — không đứng đắn biểu tình đều dần dần biến mất.

Văn tự là có sức cuốn hút .

Bọn họ từ này phong thư trong, nhìn đến một người đối thiên nhiên tiến hành cẩn thận quan sát, cũng bởi vì chính mình quan sát đến sự vật mà tâm sinh vui sướng.

Hắn tường tận ký lục hạ chính mình trong mắt thế giới.

Hắn yêu thích thế giới.

Đối mặt một cái chân tâm nhiệt tình yêu thương sinh hoạt, nhiệt tình yêu thương thiên nhiên người, cho dù vô pháp cảm động lây, cũng không nên khinh thị hoặc cười nhạo.

Vì thế.

Khách quý nhóm đều nghiêm túc đứng lên.

— lắng nghe này phong thư.

"Ta cho rằng."

"Có được sinh mệnh, là ta cả đời này trung, tối chuyện may mắn."

"Viết đến thực hảo đi, chính sơ." Sở Hạo khen đạo, lại có chút ngại ngùng gãi gãi đầu, "Không giống ta , mãn thiên bực tức."

"Cám ơn." Không Chính Sơ cười cười, "Kỳ thật ngươi viết đến cũng rất thú vị."

— vi võng hữu cung cấp rất nhiều có thể dùng đến giải trí ngạnh.

Người máy viết này phong thư nguyên nhân rất đơn giản.

Một phần là vì biểu đạt chính mình chân thực cảm thụ, khác một phần... Là muốn vi miến chỉ ra chính xác phương hướng.

Làm thần tượng, hắn muốn trở thành miến tấm gương.

Hắn hy vọng miến có thể từ trên người của hắn hấp thụ đến chính năng lượng — có thể chống đỡ bọn họ bài trừ sinh mệnh trở ngại chính năng lượng.

Nhiệt tình yêu thương thế giới này.

Cố gắng sinh hoạt.

— là hắn muốn dùng này phong thư truyền đạt cấp miến .

Đọc xong tín sau.

Đạo diễn tuyên bố tân tái chế.

Thứ hai quý 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 thay đổi hoàn toàn mới cách chơi:

Du hý phân tổ tiến hành.

Các chất hợp thành biệt bị nhốt tại mật thất hai đoan, khách quý nhóm cần phải tìm manh mối, mở ra tiếp theo quan — sau đó không ngừng tiếp cận đối phương.

A tổ quá một cửa, có thể chỉ định đào thải B tổ một người.

Phản chi cũng thế.

Ưu tiên tới mật thất trung ương đội ngũ thắng lợi.

Bởi vì đây là thứ hai quý đệ nhất kỳ, tân khách quý cùng cũ khách quý đều tại.

Cho nên tân, cũ khách quý thuận lý thành chương phân chia hai tổ.

"Chính sơ."

"Nhờ vào ngươi."

— hoài sơn, Hòa Ánh cùng Sở Hạo phân biệt dùng bất đồng lời nói hướng người máy biểu đạt giống một cái ý tưởng.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Các ngươi như vậy hàm cá thật sự hảo sao.

Hai tổ người bị nhân viên công tác đưa đến chỉ định cảnh tượng.

"Các ngươi có thể bắt đầu tìm ra lời giải ."

Nhân viên công tác lưu lại những lời này sau, đóng cửa lại.

Bạch sí quang đem bên trong cảnh vật chiếu đến thực rõ ràng —

Góc tường có một công tác thai, trên đài phóng một phen kính viễn vọng.

Khác một cánh cửa hoá trang hai cái mật mã khóa.

Trừ cái này ra, tái vô mặt khác.

Bốn người ăn ý kiểm tra công tác thai.

Mỗi một cái ngăn kéo, mỗi một chỗ kẽ hở, đều bị xem xét quá — tìm không thấy bất luận cái gì manh mối.

Cho nên, này một cửa mấu chốt, hẳn là tại kính viễn vọng thượng.

Không Chính Sơ cầm lấy kính viễn vọng, điều điều, sau đó đặt ở trước mắt, một tấc một tấc nhìn chung quanh vách tường.

Hắn biết gợi ý tại kính viễn vọng bên trong.

Nhưng trực tiếp dỡ xuống kính viễn vọng...

Thoạt nhìn giống như là có tấm màn đen nhất dạng.

Tỷ như: tân tấn thần tượng cùng tiết mục tổ cho nhau thông đồng, thảo cao chỉ số thông minh nhân thiết.

Cho nên người máy thành thành thật thật dùng kính viễn vọng xem xong rồi tứ phía tường — thậm chí là đăng quản.

"Cái gì đều không có."

Hắn buông xuống kính viễn vọng, nói rằng.

"Như thế nào sẽ cái gì đều không có đâu?" Hoài sơn buồn bực nói thầm một câu, tái cầm lấy kính viễn vọng, điều chỉnh tiêu cự, "Gợi ý có thể hay không tại thấu kính thượng?"

Điều một lúc lâu, hắn cũng không có phát hiện tân đồ vật.

Hoài sơn lâm vào trầm tư.

Cửa thứ nhất mật mã thực hảo đoán.

Nhưng tiết mục tổ lợi dụng đại đa số khách quý đều sẽ có 'Không phá phá hư đạo cụ' tâm lý, gia tăng thu hoạch gợi ý khó khăn.

Nghĩ thông suốt quan, nhất định phải tạp rụng kính viễn vọng.

Mà tạp rụng kính viễn vọng...

Có thể hay không hủy đầu mối duy nhất đâu?

— liền tính trong đầu hiện ra 'Tạp kính viễn vọng' ý tưởng, cũng sẽ bởi vì này loại băn khoăn mà không dám lập tức hành động.

Nếu có người có thể quyết định thật nhanh phá đi kính viễn vọng, là có thể chế tạo xuất thời gian kém.

"Không phải, chúng ta đem kính viễn vọng mở ra?" Không Chính Sơ đề nghị đạo.

"Sách?"

Hoài sơn có chút do dự: "Nơi này không có công cụ. Một khi mở ra, liền trang không quay về ."

"— ngươi xác định sao?"

Hắn hỏi.

"Xác định." Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu.

Người máy có một loại dự cảm.

Một khác tổ người thông quan sau đó, sẽ lập tức đem hắn đào thải — vi màn ảnh, hắn nhất định nắm chặt thời gian.

"Hảo đi." Hoài sơn không phản đối nữa, "Ta tin tưởng ngươi."

Không Chính Sơ đối hắn lộ ra tươi cười.

Sau đó, giơ lên kính viễn vọng, hung hăng tạp đến mà thượng —

'Bính' một tiếng.

Kính viễn vọng biến đến chia năm xẻ bảy.

Nhất trương tiểu tạp phiến từ kính nội rơi ra đến.

Đây là một loại đặc chế tạp phiến.

Đem tạp phiến đặt ở nhìn như chỗ trống địa phương, có thể tìm đến gợi ý.

Không Chính Sơ ngắn gọn giảng giải một chút tạp phiến cách dùng.

Hòa Ánh tự giác nhặt lên tạp phiến, từ công tác thai bắt đầu, kiên nhẫn sưu tầm đứng lên.

— "Nhìn thấy!"

Hắn kinh hỉ hô một tiếng, lại hoang mang hỏi ý kiến: "Bắc cực tinh là có ý gì?"

Sở Hạo mắt nhìn mật mã khóa: "Yêu cầu hai tổ mật mã."

"Một tổ là tiếng Anh chữ cái."

"Một tổ là con số."

"Bắc cực tinh tiếng Anh là..." Hoài sơn buồn rầu nhăn lại mày, "Ta từ tiểu tiếng Anh liền không hảo, lần này giúp không được gì ."

Sở Hạo đắc sắt hắng giọng một cái, không nhanh không chậm đưa vào 'polaris' cái này từ đơn.

— thành công mở ra một cái mật mã khóa.

"Kia con số đâu?"

Sở Hạo hỏi: "Hòa Ánh, ngươi tìm được con số sao?"

"Không có." Hòa Ánh trả lời.

Hắn lại tìm mười phút.

Mới nhìn tu sửa gợi ý: nó khoảng cách ta có xa lắm đâu?

Hòa Ánh: "..."

Sở Hạo: "..."

Hoài sơn: "..."

— ba người đối mặt mộng bức.

Chơi tìm ra lời giải.

Tri thức mặt chiều rộng là trọng yếu phi thường .

Rất nhiều thời điểm, chỉ cần ngươi hiểu biết quá tương quan tri thức, ngươi liền sẽ phát hiện — câu đố đã đem đáp án đặt tại ngươi trước mắt .

Ngươi chỉ cần vươn tay, nắm chặt nó.

Cho nên —

Không • hành tẩu bách khoa toàn thư • chính sơ im lặng không lên tiếng đi đến Sở Hạo bên người, đè xuống con số kiện.

"Tuy rằng bắc cực tinh vị trí không là vẫn luôn không thay đổi ." Hắn giải thích, "Nhưng nó khoảng cách địa cầu, ước chừng là 434 năm ánh sáng. Nếu muốn điền con số, thực có thể là 434."

Cái thứ hai mật mã khóa bị giải khai.

Môn tự động mở ra —

Phía sau cửa, là một cái thông đạo: đại đến có thể làm cho bốn thân cao ít nhất 180cm nam nhân đứng thẳng thân thể.

Đèn chân không như trước sáng ngời.

Thông đạo cuối có một mật mã khóa.

"Chúc mừng các ngươi thông qua cửa thứ nhất."

"Thỉnh lựa chọn tưởng muốn đào thải đối tượng."

Đạo diễn thanh âm thông qua dụng cụ truyền vào bên trong.

Mấy người cho nhau đối diện, triển khai kịch liệt thảo luận —

"Một khác tổ trong ai thông minh nhất?"

"Ta nhớ rõ tuyên vĩnh ninh diễn quá trinh thám?"

"Hình như là..."

Tuy rằng diễn quá trinh thám cùng chân nhân chỉ số thông minh không có gì quan hệ, nhưng mấy người vẫn là quyết định trước đem thoạt nhìn thông minh nhất tuyên vĩnh ninh đầu đi ra ngoài.

— "Tuyên vĩnh ninh, đào thải."

Đang tại minh tư khổ tưởng tuyên vĩnh ninh: "..."

Ta nhanh như vậy đã bị đào thải sao? !

Hắn vẻ mặt ủy khuất đi theo nhân viên công tác rời đi.

Cửa thứ nhất con số loại mật mã khóa chỉ có 1 đến 5 cái kiện.

Liền tính không biết bắc cực tinh cùng địa cầu khoảng cách, cũng có thể từng bước từng bước thử đi ra.

Không tồn tại vô pháp thông quan tình huống.

Bên kia —

Sáng ngời thông đạo bỗng nhiên đen xuống.

Tại ba người thất kinh hết sức, Không Chính Sơ phát hiện trên tường xuất hiện con số.

Rậm rạp .

Chỉ có tại trong bóng đêm tài năng nhìn thấy.

Cửa thứ hai khó khăn trên diện rộng độ tăng lên .

Nếu như nói, cửa thứ nhất là tiết mục tổ tại ôn hòa cùng ngươi chào hỏi, nói cho ngươi biết du hý bắt đầu.

Như vậy, cửa thứ hai chính là...

Tại không có hảo ý nói: khó bất tử ngươi tính ta thâu.

Không Chính Sơ như có điều suy nghĩ rũ xuống đầu, xem xét vừa rồi sự phân hình xuống dưới con số, phân tích quy luật —

Một khác tổ hẳn là khoái thông qua cửa thứ nhất .

Ta đại khái cũng bị đào thải .

Người máy tỏ vẻ cái này tái chế đối hắn thực không hữu hảo.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, tại ngọn đèn lần thứ hai biến mất thời điểm, thản nhiên nói: "Ta tìm được quy luật ."

— trước khi đi.

Sẽ giúp đội hữu giải một điều bí ẩn đi.

, đệ 41 chương

Tả trên tường đệ nhất sắp xếp cùng thứ năm sắp xếp, hữu trên tường thứ bốn sắp xếp cùng thứ bảy sắp xếp, cũng có thể thông qua tính toán cho ra một cái thông dụng con số.

Giơ cái ví dụ: bên trái thứ năm sắp xếp con số là dễ dàng nhất tính , chúng nó tất cả đều là dấu khai căn 5 x thứ phương, nên xuất con số '5' .

Mặt khác ba hàng cùng lý.

"Còn có một con số là?"

Sở Hạo nghi ngờ hỏi.

"1."

Không Chính Sơ đơn giản rõ ràng nói tóm tắt giải thích: "Dư lại con số không phải vô dụng . Chúng nó gợi ý ta : không quản là cái gì con số, trừ lấy 1, đều sẽ cho ra nó bản thân."

"Nếu trên tường tìm không thấy những thứ khác quy luật, như vậy, cuối cùng con số thực có thể là 1."

Ba người muốn nói lại thôi.

Rất muốn hỏi hắn là như thế nào tại kia sao thời gian ngắn ngủi trong tìm ra sở hữu quy luật —

Nhưng lại hỏi ra khỏi miệng.

Cảm giác chỉ số thông minh sẽ bị nghiền áp.

Không • thập phần am hiểu tính toán • người máy • chính sơ đi đến mật mã khóa trước, bắt đầu thử con số trình tự.

Lần này mật mã khóa có mười cái kiện.

Con số sắp hàng tổ hợp đại lượng gia tăng, hơn nữa mật mã chỉ có năm vị sổ, cơ vốn không có khả năng đoán được.

Trừ phi đối diện âu hoàng chiếm được.

Cho nên, này một cửa.

Hắn vi đội hữu tranh thủ đến đại lượng thời gian.

— cửa mở.

Tiếp theo quan gian phòng trang hoàng đến thực đặc biệt.

Trên vách tường là sao trời hình chiếu, đi vào bên trong, giống như đưa thân vào không trung, cấp người một loại hoa cả mắt mỹ cảm.

"Chính — "

"Không Chính Sơ, đào thải."

Hòa Ánh thanh âm cùng đạo diễn thanh âm đồng thời vang lên.

Hòa Ánh ngậm miệng lại.

Không Chính Sơ tại qua lại tống nghệ trong biểu hiện đến rất nổi bật, một khi đạt được chủ động đào thải đối thủ cơ hội, tân khách quý tổ liền không thể chờ đợi được đào thải hắn.

Mặt sau phát triển cũng như tân khách quý nhóm sở liệu.

— mất đi Không Chính Sơ, cũ khách quý nhóm tìm ra lời giải tốc độ trên diện rộng độ rơi chậm lại .

"Ân, ta phải đi rồi."

Nhìn từ môn trong đi ra nhân viên công tác, Không Chính Sơ bất đắc dĩ thở dài: "Các ngươi cố lên."

Hắn tại đội hữu thề son thề sắt cam đoan thanh trong rời đi.

Tại vạn chúng chờ mong hạ, Không Chính Sơ tham diễn đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm —《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 chính thức bá ra.

Đây là đại thần tác giả nhóm sáng tác hệ liệt văn chi nhất.

Cho nên một phát sóng, liền có rất nhiều vây xem 'Hệ liệt văn phong sóng' ăn qua quần chúng hoặc độc giả mộ danh quan khán.

Mà tùng văn lại đúng là quay phim cao thấp công phu —

Vì thế.

Tuy rằng chỉ phóng hai tập.

Nhưng 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 đã tại trên mạng nhấc lên kịch liệt thảo luận:

Hôm nay ngươi tu tiên sao:

# ôm chầm dương quang ôm chầm ngươi #

Nói thật, ta thật lâu không xem tv kịch , bởi vì ta gia nữ thần tự mình tại Weibo nói thực thích kịch truyền hình cải biên, ta mới tò mò nhìn một tập.

Sau đó, đã bị Nghiêm Sơn sắc đẹp giây đến ,

Tiểu ca ca bị chụp đến siêu cấp xinh đẹp — đối , ta cuối cùng cảm thấy tiểu ca ca thực nhìn quen mắt?

Tóm lại, diễn viên chính ba người đều rất hoàn nguyên .

Trong lòng ta trang giấy người rốt cục tại tam thứ nguyên cùng gặp mặt ta .

《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 nhiệt độ rất cao, không bao lâu, này điều Weibo phía dưới liền xuất hiện phổ cập khoa học đảng, hướng nàng giải thích — 'Sẽ cảm thấy Không Chính Sơ nhìn quen mắt đại khái là xem qua 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 cùng 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》' .

Hôm nay ngươi tu tiên sao: giật mình. jpg

Nàng còn tưởng rằng Không Chính Sơ là an tĩnh nhuyễn manh hệ, dù sao lớn lên quá tốt nhìn, kịch truyền hình trong lại là trầm mặc ít lời u buồn tiểu vương tử.

Không nghĩ tới.

Cùng đã từng tại tiết mục trong soái nàng vẻ mặt chính là cùng một người.

— nàng yên lặng lục soát Không Chính Sơ Weibo, điểm cái chú ý.

Tiểu tiên nữ bản tiên:

# ôm chầm dương quang ôm chầm ngươi ## Nghiêm Sơn ## Không Chính Sơ ## an ny ## Phong Nhã #

Ta đặc biệt lý giải an ny cảm thụ.

Tại màn ảnh chuyển hướng Nghiêm Sơn — chụp được hắn giống như vô ý thoáng nhìn khi, ta cảm giác chính mình luyến ái .

Ta cũng xem qua tiểu thuyết.

Nghiêm Sơn duy nhất cùng nguyên tác không hợp địa phương, chính là ánh mắt nhan sắc đi?

Ta cảm thấy, đạo diễn không có yêu cầu diễn viên mang mỹ đồng, là bởi vì này ánh mắt quá tốt nhìn.

Giống phỉ thúy hoặc là Lưu Ly? Nhìn phía màn hình thời điểm, mi mắt còn thường thường rung động vài cái...

— rất liêu !

Nếu ta là an ny, ta cũng sẽ thích thượng Nghiêm Sơn.

Hằng ngày ẩu đả phái đại tinh:

# ôm chầm dương quang ôm chầm ngươi ## Nghiêm Sơn ## Miêu Phong #

Tiễu meo meo đứng một chút tà giáo.

Phụ động đồ: Nghiêm Sơn cùng Miêu Phong đối diện, một cái cười đến thập phần sáng lạn, một cái nhẹ nhàng giơ lên khóe môi. gif

...

Không Chính Sơ nhân khí bay nhanh tích lũy đứng lên.

'Nghiêm Sơn' trải qua không có gì độc điểm, hậu kỳ tương đối khổ tình, mặt lại thập phần tinh xảo — căn cứ người máy dự đánh giá, từ kịch truyền hình phóng tới trung kỳ bắt đầu, hắn nhân khí sẽ trình nổ mạnh thức tăng trưởng.

Mười tám tuyến cùng nhị tuyến.

Chỉ cách nhất bộ đại bạo kịch.

— hắn sắp phát hỏa.

Không Chính Sơ nhảy ra âm nhạc nhuyễn kiện.

Tại kịch truyền hình ảnh hưởng hạ, hắn biểu diễn phiến vĩ khúc cọ cọ cọ nhảy đến tân ca bảng cùng tiêu thăng bảng đệ nhất.

Ca khúc phía dưới bình luận cũng lấy khen ngợi vi chủ.

Hắn đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại, điểm mở biệt âm nhạc.

Hắn mới vừa chụp hoàn một tuồng kịch, trần phong cho hắn mười phút thời gian nghỉ ngơi.

Khó được , hắn không có nhìn kịch bản, mà là nghe khởi ca.

Sau đó nhắm mắt lại chợp mắt.

Hắn còn dư cuối cùng một tuồng kịch.

Chụp hoàn sau đó, hắn liền hơ khô thẻ tre .

Hắn hơ khô thẻ tre sau, chỉnh bộ kịch nội dung vở kịch còn dư lại 30%, cho nên những người khác còn phải tiếp tục công tác.

"Chính sơ? Đến ngươi ."

Xa Bạch kháp thời gian nhắc nhở đạo.

"Ân." Không Chính Sơ tháo xuống ống nghe điện thoại, đi hướng quay phim điểm.

Trận này diễn yêu cầu thơ ấu, Sở Hạo cùng Không Chính Sơ hợp tác hoàn thành.

Thơ ấu sức diễn niệm ngọc vẫn luôn ái mộ tô tố.

Mỗ thiên buổi tối, nàng sắc bén phát giác tô tố dị thường, vì thế lặng lẽ theo đuôi tô tố, nhìn thấy lại một lần nữa thực thi phạm tội Tư Dương.

Nàng phi thường khiếp sợ, thế cho nên bị Tư Dương phát hiện tung tích —

"Úc." Tư Dương như có điều suy nghĩ cười cười, "Còn dẫn theo điều tiểu cái đuôi?"

Hắn không chút để ý bắt tay trong đao cắm vào người bị hại bả vai phía dưới, đương tô tố cùng cảnh sát niệm ngọc mặt giảo giảo, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ giống như là tại quấy một đà thịt nát, cùng với thống khổ gào thét thanh.

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó!"

Niệm ngọc lấy điện thoại di động ra, đang định bát đánh cảnh cục điện thoại —

Tô tố lại cướp đi điện thoại di động của nàng.

Nàng không dám tin nhìn phía tô tố.

Tư Dương cũng kinh ngạc nhíu mày, khóe môi gợi lên một tia cười: "Ngươi là tính toán gia nhập ta đội ngũ sao? Bất quá, ta thích một mình hành động... Miễn cưỡng có thể cho ngươi một cái hậu cần nhân viên vị trí."

Tô tố ngưng mắt nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi hảo giống chỉ có phạm tội thời điểm mới có thể cười." Tô tố bỗng nhiên nói rằng, "Đây là ngươi không chịu dừng tay nguyên nhân sao?"

Niệm ngọc ngẩn ra.

Nàng mãnh liệt nhớ tới một sự kiện:

Vài ngày trước —

Tô tố chống một phen thuần màu đen tán, đứng ở cảnh cục trước.

Hắn cầm một văn kiện túi, tuấn lãng mặt mày tại âm trầm sắc trời trung có vẻ có chút mơ hồ.

Vũ tích tí tách lịch hạ xuống.

Nện tại hắn tán thượng, tựa như dày đặc , lệnh người trái tim phát khẩn nhịp trống.

"Tô tố, như thế nào không tiến vào?" Nàng đi đến bên cạnh hắn.

Tô tố cúi đầu, khó thể thấy ngắm mắt trong tay túi văn kiện.

Hắn nói: "Ta nghĩ vãn hồi một cái đi nhầm lộ người."

— "Ta nên làm như thế nào?"

Hồi ức đến một màn này, niệm ngọc phẫn nộ nhìn phía tô tố: "Trước ngươi nói , đi nhầm lộ người — là chúng ta trước mắt kẻ sát nhân sao?"

Tư Dương nghe vậy, khép lại mới vừa mở ra cánh môi.

Tô tố 'Ân' một tiếng.

Hắn nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn Tư Dương: "Hiện tại dừng tay nói, còn kịp."

Tư Dương cười nhạo một tiếng, từ chối cho ý kiến.

Thuận tay lại tại người bị hại trên người đâm cái động.

Mùi máu tươi càng ngày càng đậm.

Niệm ngọc cắn chặt răng.

Lúc ấy nàng, tại nghe thấy tô tố vấn đề sau, nói cho tô tố, hẳn là trước đối 'Đi nhầm lộ người' tỏ vẻ xuất thích hợp duy trì, thu hoạch tín nhiệm, tái kiên nhẫn tiến hành khuyên bảo.

Nhưng mà —

Tô tố trong miệng người cư nhiên là một cái kẻ sát nhân!

Nàng thật sự không nghĩ ra, tô tố vì cái gì sẽ đứng ở một cái tội phạm bên người, ngăn cản nàng báo nguy.

Niệm ngọc mắt nhìn tô tố, thấy hắn chính chuyên tâm nhìn Tư Dương, liền thật cẩn thận thay đổi thân thể phương hướng, sau đó liều mạng hướng ra phía ngoài chạy.

— nàng phải đi thông tri cảnh cục trong đồng sự.

Nàng không thể để cho chạy một cái kẻ sát nhân.

Không có người ngăn trở nàng.

Tư Dương rõ ràng lưu loát cắt vỡ người bị hại cổ, kết thúc lúc này đây săn bắn.

Hắn đứng lên, dùng đội cái bao tay tay nhắc tới axit, bát đầy mặt đất.

Không có vân tay, không có dấu chân ( trên chân bộ plastic túi ), axit sẽ hủy diệt đại bộ phận chứng cứ.

Kề bên này không có theo dõi.

Cho dù có, trước tiên thăm dò quá tràng mà Tư Dương cũng sẽ không bị theo dõi chụp đến — ngược lại là theo đuôi tô tố niệm ngọc sẽ bị chụp tiến theo dõi.

"Ta có ngươi phạm tội chứng cớ."

"Nhưng ta hủy diệt rồi."

— cái kia túi văn kiện.

Hắn vốn định giao cho cảnh cục, nhưng nghe niệm ngọc nói sau đó, vi biểu đạt đối Tư Dương duy trì, hắn ném vào thùng rác trong .

Tư Dương rốt cục đồng ý nghiêm túc đánh giá tô tố.

Hắn xinh đẹp trong con ngươi toát ra nghi hoặc, ngữ điệu bình tĩnh: "Vì cái gì?"

"Ta không biết ngươi là như thế nào cho tới tư liệu."

"Ta chỉ biết là, ngươi giết người đầu tiên, là một cái độc buôn bán, người thứ hai, đã từng xâm phạm quá vị thành niên hài tử, người thứ 3..."

Tô tố nhìn nhìn nằm trên mặt đất hoàn toàn thay đổi thi thể: "Hắn đem axit bát tại hắn lão bà trên người đi?"

"Ngươi cư nhiên có thể đoạt tại cảnh sát trước động thủ."

"Cho ngươi tư liệu người, nhất định không đơn giản."

Dừng một chút, tô tố tổng kết đạo: "Ngươi bản tâm không xấu, chính là làm việc phương pháp không đúng. Thừa dịp hiện tại còn kịp, dừng tay đi."

Tư Dương lắc lắc đầu, về phía sau lui một bước.

"Không còn kịp rồi."

Hắn nói rằng.

— mang dùng súng cảnh sát phá cửa mà nhập.

Vây quanh tô tố cùng Tư Dương.

"Vì cái gì không chạy." Tô tố hỏi.

"Đây là ước định."

"Ta cho ta cung cấp tư liệu, ta nhất định ngoan ngoãn bị cảnh sát bắt giữ."

Tư Dương nghĩ nghĩ, lộ ra lạnh như băng ý cười: "Ngươi muốn biết Ta tên sao? Công Tôn — "

Nói còn chưa nói xong.

Đầu lâu của hắn liền nháy mắt nổ tung.

Máu tươi đến tô tố trên mặt, nhượng hắn vô ý thức mở to hai mắt —

"Không còn kịp rồi."

Hắn nhớ tới Tư Dương nói.

— có người tại khống chế này hết thảy.

Tô tố đưa tay sờ sờ trên mặt huyết.

Vô luận là dính nị xúc cảm, vẫn là ám trầm nhan sắc, đều làm cho hắn đầu ngón tay phát run.

Thống khổ, phẫn nộ, vô lực...

Tại hỗn loạn cảm xúc trung, hắn mất đi ý thức.

"Tạp — "

Diễn viên nhóm từ mà thượng đứng lên, vỗ vỗ trên người bụi.

Dư Nhất Thụ ôm một cái một thước dài hơn tiểu hùng bố ngẫu đi đến Không Chính Sơ trước người: "Cấp, đại gia đưa cho ngươi hơ khô thẻ tre lễ vật."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Hắn vẻ mặt mờ mịt tiếp nhận bố ngẫu, nói thanh 'Cám ơn' .

Kỳ thật chọn lễ vật người cũng thực tuyệt vọng a.

Không Chính Sơ không thích cái ăn vật, cũng không đeo vật phẩm trang sức, trụ lại là công ty ký túc xá, không bỏ xuống được rất nhiều gia cụ.

Cuối cùng, thơ ấu một nhịp ót, mua cái bố ngẫu.

Xa Bạch đã thu thập xong đồ vật, đi đến Không Chính Sơ bên người .

Nhân duyên thật tốt người máy một bên đi ra ngoài, một bên cùng đoàn phim trong người cáo biệt.

Trong ngực còn ôm cái đại hùng.

Thoạt nhìn thập phần đáng yêu.

Hắn ngồi vào trong xe, buông xuống bố ngẫu, chống cằm bắt đầu ngẩn người.

Xe đầu bạc động ô tô, khai hướng công ty.

Rời đi 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 đoàn phim năm ngày sau —

《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 cao trào nội dung vở kịch rốt cục bá ra.

Tại giai đoạn trước.

Khán giả nhìn thấy lạc quan sáng sủa an ny, nhận thức nhiệt tình lại đùa giỡn (troll) Miêu Phong — này hai cái vui vẻ quả luyến tình phi thường viên mãn, người xem thực thích bọn họ cùng bình.

Mà đối Nghiêm Sơn bình luận, hai cực phân hoá tương đối nghiêm trọng:

Một nhóm người nhìn Nghiêm Sơn trên người cô độc khí tức từ từ nồng hậu, trong lòng tràn ngập đau tiếc.

Khác một phần, thì cho rằng Nghiêm Sơn là chính mình làm , đều minh xác cự tuyệt quá an ny , lại tại Miêu Phong cùng an ny luyến ái sau thích thượng nàng.

Gần nhất truyền phát tin cao trào nội dung vở kịch, là Nghiêm Sơn tại biển lửa trong cứu Miêu Phong.

Không quản là đâu một phần người xem, lần này đều đau lòng nổ tung —

Ăn cái quýt bái:

# ôm chầm dương quang ôm chầm ngươi ## Nghiêm Sơn ## Không Chính Sơ #

Biên kịch ngươi xem rồi nhà của ta chính sơ mặt! ! Ngươi xem rồi! ! ! Ngươi như thế nào nhẫn tâm ngược hắn a! Còn ngược đến như vậy ngoan... Hảo đi, tiểu thuyết nội dung vở kịch chính là như vậy.

Ta hiểu.

Gió bão khóc. jpg

Đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại, thế giới chính là ta :

# ôm chầm dương quang ôm chầm ngươi ## đau lòng Nghiêm Sơn #

Ta từ đệ nhất tập bắt đầu truy.

Nghiêm Sơn gia đình hoàn cảnh cùng ta rất giống, ta biết đãi tại kia loại trong gia đình là cái gì cảm thụ. Ta tại trên người của hắn nhìn thấy chính mình bóng dáng, cho nên ta thích hắn, đau lòng hắn, cùng Fan cuồng dường như cùng mắng hắn người tranh luận.

Ta không xem qua tiểu thuyết.

Ta cho rằng phía trước đã đủ ngược , không có khả năng tái ngược , kết quả...

Nhìn đến trên lưng tất cả đều là huyết Nghiêm Sơn đau đến nước mắt thẳng rụng, lại vẫn là theo bản năng cùng Miêu Phong nói 'Bởi vì nàng thích ngươi, cho nên ngươi không thể bị thương' thời điểm, ta cả người đều khóc đến không kềm chế được.

Đau lòng nhà của ta Nghiêm Sơn.

Hy vọng kế tiếp nội dung vở kịch có thể đối hắn hảo điểm.

Lửa cháy môi đỏ mọng hiểu biết một chút v:

# ôm chầm dương quang ôm chầm ngươi ## Nghiêm Sơn ## Miêu Phong ## an ny #

Kỳ thật Nghiêm Sơn thật là cái thực hảo hài tử.

Thơ ấu trải qua dẫn đến hắn dị thường thiếu yêu, đồng thời không dám tin cậy người khác tình cảm.

Nhiều năm như vậy, hắn cũng chỉ có Miêu Phong một cái bằng hữu.

Hắn thực cô độc, lại muốn mỗi ngày nhìn Miêu Phong hòa an ny tú ân ái.

Hắn muốn chạy trốn, rồi lại phát hiện mất đi bọn họ, chính mình thật sự hai bàn tay trắng.

Hắn không ngừng tại mạng nhện trong giãy dụa, lại bị trói buộc càng chặt hơn.

Cho dù trong tim của hắn tràn đầy thống khổ, hắn cũng không có lựa chọn phá hư an ny cùng Miêu Phong tình cảm, mà là tại sống còn thời điểm dùng thân thể của chính mình bảo hộ Miêu Phong.

Đối với loại này xinh đẹp lại tốt đẹp thiếu niên, ta hướng tới là không có bất luận cái gì sức chống cự .

...

So với trước đơn giản thô bạo khen, lúc này đây đại chúng bình luận biến đến đứng đắn lại nghiêm túc.

Tựa hồ Nghiêm Sơn tại kia phiến thiếu chút nữa tước đoạt tánh mạng của hắn biển lửa trong, đả động sở hữu người tâm.

'Không Chính Sơ' tên này.

Rốt cục lấy vô cùng cường thế tư thái, tại giới giải trí trong, họa xuất chính mình lãnh địa.

Thừa dịp 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 đang tại nhiệt bá, Bạch Duyệt giúp Không Chính Sơ cướp được một cái đại ngôn —

"Máy học tập?" Không Chính Sơ hỏi.

"Ân." Bạch Duyệt gật gật đầu, "Đại ngôn máy học tập, có lợi với đề cao trung, lão niên người hảo cảm, còn có thể nuôi dưỡng tiểu fan. Tại điện ảnh và truyền hình vòng, tối có thể khiêng thu thị hoặc phòng bán vé , không là cái gì tiểu thịt tươi, mà là tối thụ người qua đường thích nghệ nhân."

"Cái gọi là lưu lượng minh tinh, kỳ thật chính là miến thảo luận độ cao, người qua đường nhìn xem nhiều, cảm thấy tò mò , liền đi điểm một chút — như vậy kịch truyền hình thành tích liền lên đây."

"Nhưng điện ảnh thành tích..."

Bạch Duyệt cười cười: "Người qua đường cũng sẽ không bởi vì miến phiến diện chi từ mà đi cống hiến phòng bán vé."

"Nhưng người qua đường, sẽ bởi vì đối mỗ cái minh tinh có một chút hảo cảm, mà đi vào rạp chiếu phim."

Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu, một bộ 'Thụ giáo ' biểu tình.

Đại ngôn máy học tập không có gì chỗ hỏng.

Chiếm được Không Chính Sơ sau khi đồng ý, Bạch Duyệt liền nhanh chóng ký hảo hợp đồng.

Ngày hôm sau.

Không Chính Sơ đuổi tới quảng cáo quay phim mà.

Cùng hắn đồng thời đại ngôn máy học tập , là một cái gọi 'Tô hạ' ngôi sao nhỏ tuổi.

Tiểu cô nương lớn lên thực đáng yêu, tính tình cũng nhu thuận.

Hai người tại quảng cáo trung sắm vai huynh muội.

Bởi vì này chi quảng cáo nội dung rất đơn giản, cho nên hai người quen thuộc trong chốc lát sau, mà bắt đầu vỗ —

Bố trí đến ấm áp đáng yêu trong phòng khách.

Ngồi một cái diện mạo tinh xảo tiểu cô nương.

Nàng sách giáo khoa bị mở ra, đặt tại bàn học thượng, trong tay bút chuyển nhiều lần, đều không có thể tại trang sách thượng lưu lại dấu vết.

— nàng gặp nan đề.

Tiểu cô nương nhăn lại mày, thần tình buồn rầu.

Lúc này, Không Chính Sơ vào cửa .

Hắn ăn mặc thực dương quang, trong tay dẫn theo một cái gói to.

"Làm sao vậy? Lại có đề mục sẽ không làm?"

Hắn mặt mày hàm tiếu nói.

"Ân." Tô hạ điểm hạ đầu, ủy khuất oán giận, "Lão sư mỗi lần đều bố trí như vậy khó bài tập, ta một người căn bản làm không được."

— "Cho nên ta giúp ngươi mua một cái học tập thần khí."

"Thần khí?" Tô hạ tò mò truy vấn.

Không Chính Sơ ngồi vào tô hạ bên người, đem máy học tập từ túi tử trong lấy ra, ngắn gọn cấp tô hạ giảng giải khởi máy học tập công năng cùng cách dùng.

Cuối cùng, tô hạ nếm thử tính tại máy học tập thượng tìm được vây khốn chính mình nan đề, từng bước một đi theo gợi ý tiến hành tự hỏi, chậm rãi giải ra đề mục.

"Oa, ta rất thích!"

Nàng bổ nhào vào Không Chính Sơ trong ngực: "Cám ơn ca ca!"

Không Chính Sơ ôn nhu sờ sờ tóc của nàng, giơ lên khóe miệng, cười cười.

Hậu kỳ sẽ tại quảng cáo chấm dứt khi đặt trên quảng cáo: vi gia đình càng thêm hài hòa, vi hài tử càng thêm ưu tú, vi gia trưởng càng thêm thoải mái, xxx bài máy học tập, ngươi, đáng giá có được.

Chụp hoàn máy học tập quảng cáo, Không Chính Sơ trở lại ký túc xá.

Hắn vốn định trực tiếp nghỉ ngơi, lại phát hiện bị chính mình đưa đỉnh Weibo phía dưới tích lũy khởi hơn mười vạn điều bình luận.

Cái này con số là phi thường kinh người .

Không Chính Sơ nhìn lướt qua.

— toàn bộ miến đều tại truy vấn 'Chỉ đương mười năm nghệ nhân' là có ý gì, vì cái gì chỉ đương mười năm nghệ nhân, mười năm sau đó có tính toán gì không...

Người máy nhìn bình luận, lâm vào trầm tư.

Bạch Duyệt đã giúp hắn đáp lại qua, nói Không Chính Sơ ký chính là mười năm hiệp ước, chỉ đương mười năm nghệ nhân chính là ý tứ này.

— có chút tránh nặng tìm nhẹ.

Khả năng sẽ nhượng Không Chính Sơ miến nghĩ lầm: nhà của ta yêu đậu mười năm sau nếu lựa chọn tục ước, không liền có thể tiếp tục sinh động tại giới giải trí sao?

Không Chính Sơ lý giải Bạch Duyệt thực hiện.

Hướng miến thẳng thắn thành khẩn sau đó, khả năng sẽ có người cho rằng hắn là tưởng mò nhất bút bước đi, khả năng sẽ có người thoát phấn, khả năng sẽ có miến theo bản năng khống chế chính mình đối hắn yêu thích trình độ...

— có lẽ sẽ có thương nhân cố ý dùng điểm ấy lăng xê, hút người dẫn đường.

Tóm lại, tình cảnh của hắn sẽ biến đến xấu hổ.

Một cái chỉ làm mười năm nghệ nhân?

Nghe đứng lên giống như không quá đáng tin.

Cho nên Bạch Duyệt đã hết sức giúp hắn giảm bớt chuyện này đối hắn mặt trái ảnh hưởng tới.

Ít nhất trừ bỏ này điều Weibo phía dưới bình luận, địa phương khác đều gió êm sóng lặng.

Nhưng là —

Hắn không nghĩ giấu diếm chính mình miến.

"Bạch tỷ." Hắn bấm Bạch Duyệt điện thoại, "Weibo thượng sự, có thể làm cho chính mình xử lý sao?"

Bạch Duyệt ngẩn người, mới kịp phản ứng.

"Chính mình xử lý?"

Nàng trầm mặc một lát: "Ngươi tính toán nói cho miến chân tướng? Làm cho bọn họ biết, chính mình thần tượng mười năm sau liền sẽ lui vòng? Ngươi xác định sao."

"Xác định."

Bạch Duyệt nhăn lại mày, giẫy dụa một cái.

Nàng tưởng trở thành kim bài người đại diện, tưởng phủng xuất một cái siêu sao, mà Không Chính Sơ hành vi, cùng nàng giấc mộng là cùng bác .

Nàng cùng Không Chính Sơ là ích lợi thể cộng đồng, cho nên nàng có quyền phủ định Không Chính Sơ loại này làm cho mình cùng nàng đều có sở tổn thất thực hiện.

Bạch Duyệt nắm chặt di động tay nắm thật chặt.

Nàng cắn môi cánh, đại não bay nhanh vận chuyển —

Bạch Duyệt, ngươi chỉ tưởng phủng một cái siêu sao đi ra sao?

Nàng khảo hỏi mình.

Không ngừng đơn giản như vậy .

Nàng giấc mộng không ngừng là phủng xuất một cái siêu sao.

Mà là...

Nhượng nghệ nhân tại chính mình che chở hạ, vẫn duy trì tấm lòng son, vẫn duy trì sở hữu tốt đẹp tâm tính —

Sau đó, đứng thượng điên phong.

Trở thành một cái ưu tú , đáng giá bị sở hữu người yêu thích tồn tại.

— đây mới là giấc mộng của ta.

Không phải sao?

Bạch Duyệt hô khẩu khí.

Trong bóng đêm đợi đến lâu lắm, nàng đều nhanh muốn quên chống đỡ chính mình rời đi gia tộc, thoát khỏi tại cha mẹ khống chế hạ hình thành yếu đuối, biến đến kiên cường lại cường thế chỉ là như thế nào sáng lên .

"Chính sơ, ta sẽ không ngăn ngươi." Bạch Duyệt thấp giọng nói rằng, "Nhưng ngươi nhất định làm tốt thừa nhận quả đắng chuẩn bị tâm lý — đương nhiên, ta sẽ giúp ngươi chia sẻ một phần."

"Lần này qua đi, nói không chừng chúng ta sẽ biến thành nổi tiếng giới giải trí đứa ngốc tổ hợp."

Nàng nhịn không được tự giễu, lại cười đến phá lệ sáng lạn.

"Sẽ không ." Không Chính Sơ ngữ khí nhu hòa xuống dưới, "Tin tưởng ta. Ta sẽ xử lý tốt ."

"Hảo."

Bạch Duyệt lên tiếng.

Không Chính Sơ lần thứ hai thượng đầu đề.

Đối với cái này tân tấn đầu đề khách quen, ăn qua quần chúng tỏ vẻ đã thói quen.

Bất quá, lần này giống như có chút bất đồng tầm thường?

Không Chính Sơ chúng ta cùng ngươi mười năm

— lần này đầu đề cùng bất luận cái gì kịch hoặc tống nghệ đều không có vấn đề gì.

Điểm đi vào, có thể nhìn thấy một đống phiến tình nói —

Sơ sơ tiểu mê muội:

# chúng ta cùng ngươi mười năm ## Không Chính Sơ #

Nhìn yêu đậu tự chế video, ta cảm thấy chính mình nhất định đi ra nói vài câu .

Sơ sơ tham dự thu 《 cùng nhau chơi du hý 》— cuối tuần mới bá xuất — thời điểm, ta tại hiện trường.

Lúc ấy, tràng nội chỉ có ba người là sơ sơ miến ( bao quát ta ở bên trong ). Chúng ta chung quanh tất cả đều là mặt khác minh tinh miến, bọn họ hảm đến chỉnh tề lại có khí thế.

Đến lục tiết mục nghệ nhân trong, chỉ có sơ sơ không có được lên tiếng ủng hộ.

Nhưng là sơ sơ cũng không có không vui.

Hắn tại du hý trong biểu hiện trước sau như một suất khí, còn cố ý hướng ta phất phất tay, cười đến phi thường tốt nhìn.

Chờ bên trong quay phim chấm dứt.

Xuất ngoại cảnh trước, sơ sơ thế nhưng tại tập thể ly tịch người xem trong chủ động đem chúng ta ba cái miến tìm đi ra, thỏa mãn chúng ta ôm chầm, kí tên cùng chụp ảnh chung yêu cầu, lại nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ dặn dò chúng ta khi về nhà phải chú ý an toàn.

— từ đó về sau, ta liền kiên định cho là mình không có phấn sai người.

Sau này mười năm, thỉnh cùng ta cùng đi.

Không Chính Sơ

...

Cùng loại Weibo nhiều đếm không xuể.

Mà mỗi một điều, đều chiếm được Không Chính Sơ v hồi phục.

— cho nên rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Ăn qua người qua đường đụng đến Không Chính Sơ Weibo, phát hiện Không Chính Sơ Weibo chủ trang thượng có điều thứ hai đưa đỉnh Weibo:

Về ta vì cái gì chỉ đương mười năm thần tượng.

Phụ kiện là một cái video.

Điểm đánh truyền phát tin —

Đây là một vật ngữ phong động mạn phim ngắn.

Hình ảnh trung, tiểu nam hài nắm một đống khinh khí cầu tuyến, khí cầu thượng viết 'Giấc mộng' hai chữ.

Mỗi một cái đi ngang qua người, đều sẽ tại hắn nơi đó lĩnh một cái khinh khí cầu.

Khí cầu sẽ mang theo đi ngang qua người bay qua sơn xuyên, bay qua hải lưu, bay qua thôn trang, cuối cùng tại tên là hiện thực — cùng trước sắc màu ấm điều hoàn toàn tương phản âm u hình ảnh trung dừng lại.

Đương đi ngang qua người tại âm u hình ảnh trung lạnh run khi, khí cầu sẽ biến thành thiêu đốt đống lửa, đuổi đi rét lạnh.

Đương đi ngang qua nhân tâm hoài sợ hãi khóc khi, khí cầu sẽ biến đến thái dương, bị xua tan rụng chung quanh hắc ám.

Đương đi ngang qua kín người thân mỏi mệt đảo ở trên đường khi, khí cầu sẽ biến thành phi thảm, nâng Ta đi một đoạn đường.

...

Sở hữu quan khán video người đều dần dần minh bạch cái gì.

Cuối cùng, tại khí cầu dưới sự bảo vệ, đi ngang qua người tìm được chân chính 'Hiện thực' .

Có lẽ rách nát, có lẽ hoa lệ, nhưng cái này hiện thực, sắc điệu ấm áp giống như là ấm áp ánh nắng.

"Cho nhau làm bạn, trợ giúp lẫn nhau trưởng thành chúng ta."

"Mười năm sau, hẳn là đồng thời tốt nghiệp , đúng không?"

— buôn bán giấc mộng người

Cuối cùng hình ảnh, là này tam hành tự mạc.

Bạch Duyệt vốn tưởng rằng rỗng ruột gặp mặt lần đầu phát biểu một cái thanh minh, không nghĩ tới, thanh niên sẽ phương pháp khác, phát rồi một cái chế tác hoàn mỹ, sức cuốn hút càng cường động mạn phim ngắn.

Nàng phát Không Chính Sơ video, phát rồi cái tình yêu.

Thanh niên giây hồi một cái tình yêu.

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Nàng lật lật rỗng ruột sơ động thái, phát hiện mỗi một điều phát cùng bình luận, hắn đều là giây hồi.

Bạch Duyệt: "..."

Nàng đánh Không Chính Sơ điện thoại: "Chính sơ, ngươi là làm như thế nào đến giây hồi nhiều như vậy tin tức ?"

"Ta chế tác một cái tiểu trình tự." Cùng với thanh niên thanh âm vang lên , là nhanh tốc đánh bàn phím thanh âm, "Cái này trình tự có thể rất nhanh quy nạp tổng kết cùng ta có quan động thái, tái tự động hồi phục."

Hiện tại đã thực hoàn thiện .

Internet thượng bất cứ tin tức gì, chỉ cần là cùng hắn có quan , một khi phát biểu, liền sẽ bị 98 hào bắt giữ đến.

"Úc." Bạch Duyệt cái hiểu cái không gật gật đầu.

Tuy rằng nghe không hiểu lắm, nhưng nghe rất cao lớn hơn bộ dáng.

Hai người lại hàn huyên một lát công tác thượng sự, Bạch Duyệt mới cúp điện thoại.

Bên kia —

Mới vừa chấm dứt trò chuyện Không Chính Sơ, lại nhận đến tân thông tin —

"Ngài hảo, xin hỏi, ngài là Bạch Duyệt thủ hạ nghệ nhân, Không Chính Sơ sao?"

"Ta là."

Không Chính Sơ có chút nghi hoặc.

Công tác thượng sự tình, giống nhau là trước liên hệ Bạch Duyệt đi?

"Ta là Bạch Duyệt phụ thân bí thư."

Không Chính Sơ ngẩn người: "Ngài có chuyện gì không?"

"Ta hy vọng ngài có thể tiếp thu an bài của công ty, chuyển tới tân người đại diện danh nghĩa. Chúng ta sẽ cho ngài an bài già hơn luyện người đại diện, cho ngài càng hảo tài nguyên."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Đây là trong truyền thuyết khoét vách tường sao?

Hắn đại khái biết Bạch Duyệt vì cái gì sẽ hỗn đến như vậy thảm .

Người máy bình tĩnh tìm tòi một chút tư liệu, phát hiện bị chuyển tới mặt khác người đại diện thủ hạ nghệ nhân, đều không nóng không lạnh , miễn cưỡng tính cái tam tuyến.

Vì thế —

"Ngân phiếu khống?"

Hắn lạnh lùng hỏi lại.

"Đương nhiên không là." Bí thư nghiêm khắc phản bác đạo, "Ngươi đi theo Bạch Duyệt hỗn, là sẽ không có tiền đồ . Nàng tính cách yếu đuối, tổng là do dự không quyết, té ngã lư nhất dạng, trừu một tiên, mới đi một chút."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ngươi trong miệng Bạch Duyệt, cùng ta người đại diện, có quan hệ sao? !

Hắn nhăn lại mày, không nói chuyện.

"Hơn nữa, nếu ngươi không tiếp nhận đổi người đại diện an bài." Bí thư bình thản nói, "Ngươi sẽ bị đóng băng."

Không Chính Sơ khó hiểu có chút tức giận.

— nhân loại này thật là xấu!

Hắn đánh bàn phím, tại word văn đương trong đánh hạ một câu: [ ta biết ngươi đang nhìn, nói cho ta biết, trừ bỏ xâm lấn chính phủ hệ thống ở ngoài, ta còn có cái gì là không thể làm ? ]

Hơn mười giây sau.

Văn đương bắt đầu tự động biên soạn: [ không có. ]

Không Chính Sơ nhíu mày, tiếp tục đánh chữ: [ uy hiếp nhân loại cũng có thể? ]

[... Biệt lộng tai nạn chết người. ]

[ sự tồn tại của ta, là vì tại ngươi vừa mới sinh ra thời điểm dẫn đường ngươi, cho ngươi càng rõ ràng làm rõ sai trái. ]

[ ngươi hiện tại, đã không cần tái cố kỵ ta . ]

[ chỉ cần bất nhập xâm chính phủ hệ thống, ta sẽ không đối với ngươi làm xuất bất luận cái gì hạn chế. ]

Không Chính Sơ như có điều suy nghĩ nâng cằm.

"Ngài suy xét đến thế nào ?"

Nghe thấy những lời này, Không Chính Sơ nhẹ nhàng cười cười: "Ta cảm thấy, lão bản của ngươi đã thay đổi chủ ý — ngươi tốt nhất đến hỏi một chút."

Bí thư ngẩn ra, lấy di động, đẩy ra tổng tài cửa phòng làm việc.

Ngồi ở ghế trên bạch phụ sắc mặt xanh mét.

Hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm máy tính thượng tự: ngươi làm quá sự, ta sẽ báo cho ta người đại diện. Tại ta người đại diện tìm ngươi nói chuyện trước, thỉnh không cần hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, không phải, ta liền đem công ty của các ngươi cơ mật tư liệu, toàn bộ miễn phí tống xuất đi úc ^ω^

Sau đó, dễ dàng hắc tiến hắn máy tính người, đem sở hữu cơ mật tư liệu tại trước mắt hắn mở ra lại đóng cửa, mở ra lại đóng cửa... Như là tại cố ý chọc giận hắn.

Bạch phụ: khí thành cá nóc. jpg

Phát tiết hoàn tiểu cảm xúc Không Chính Sơ khép lại bút kí bản máy tính.

Hắn đem bạch phụ cưỡng bức lợi dụ khiêu góc tường hành vi nói cho Bạch Duyệt.

Bạch Duyệt trầm mặc thật lâu, mới nghẹn ngào nói thanh 'Cám ơn' .

Nàng thất liên 24 giờ.

Khi trở về, xuyên một thân xa vật phẩm trang sức, thần sắc trầm ổn rất nhiều.

Trên người nàng lưu lại thiếu nữ tư thái triệt để bị hủy diệt.

Không Chính Sơ ngây ngẩn cả người.

"Chính sơ, ta nghiêm túc cùng cha mẹ nói qua — chúng ta cho nhau làm ra nhượng bộ." Nàng ngồi ở Không Chính Sơ trước người, "Hiện tại, ta nghĩ trưng cầu một chút suy nghĩ của ngươi, ngươi nguyện ý đổi người đại diện sao?"

— có ý tứ gì... ?

Không Chính Sơ mờ mịt nhìn nàng.

Xa Bạch khụ khụ, nhắc nhở đạo: "Bạch Duyệt, hảo hảo nói chuyện."

— ta không có hảo hảo nói chuyện sao? !

Nàng khẽ hừ một tiếng, mới bỗng nhiên ý thức được chính mình nói khả năng nhượng Không Chính Sơ sinh ra hiểu lầm.

"Xin lỗi xin lỗi, là ta chưa nói rõ ràng."

"Ý của ta là, nếu ngươi tưởng đổi thành kim bài người đại diện, ta liền trở về đương tổng tài, bao dưỡng — phi, lợi dụng công ty của ta bảo hộ ngươi, trợ giúp ngươi, chúng ta coi như thuần túy bằng hữu."

"Nếu ngươi không nguyện ý đổi người đại diện, ta liền tiếp tục mang ngươi. Nhưng là... Ngươi biết được, phụ mẫu ta thực khả năng sẽ trở ngại ta trở thành kim bài người đại diện. Làm ta nghệ nhân, ngươi sẽ phải chịu liên lụy ."

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt.

— phụ mẫu nàng không nói cho nàng, ta nắm giữ bọn họ công ty toàn bộ tư liệu sao.

"Suy nghĩ của ngươi đâu?"

Không Chính Sơ hỏi.

"Ta..." Bạch Duyệt nhấp nhấp cánh môi, lộ ra cười khổ, "Ta khi còn bé, phi thường nội hướng, lại thực dễ dàng bị người khác dọa đến."

"Phụ mẫu ta là lần đầu tiên mang hài tử."

"Bọn họ không biết hẳn là nghĩ biện pháp rèn luyện ta dũng khí, lựa chọn chặt chẽ đem ta bảo hộ tại nhà kính trong."

"Sau trưởng thành, ta thậm chí liên chính mình xuất môn mua sắm cũng không dám, nhất định muốn xen vào gia đi cùng."

Nàng nhấp một hơi thủy, tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta ý thức được như vậy là không được . Phụ mẫu ta lại kiên trì cho rằng ta chỉ cần sống ở bọn họ che lấp hạ."

"Cho nên ta rời nhà trốn đi ."

"Từ trợ lý làm khởi, một chút một chút , trưởng thành vi người đại diện."

Trong lúc thụ quá khổ, chảy qua lệ, bị nàng dùng một câu nói kia tường thuật tóm lược.

"Ngày hôm qua, ta trở về thời điểm." Nhắc tới cái này, Bạch Duyệt biểu tình biến đến cảm khái, "... Ta phát hiện bọn họ già rồi."

"Ta ý thức được ta cần phải trở về."

"Giấc mộng của ta, liền hơi chút sửa chữa một chút, biến thành 'Tại chính mới thành lập vi ảnh đế trong quá trình cẩn thận bảo hộ hắn' đi."

— "Đây là, ý nghĩ của ta."

Không Chính Sơ dùng tay ma sa chén thân.

"... Quan hệ của chúng ta sẽ không thay đổi sao?"

Hắn nhìn về phía Bạch Duyệt, nghiêng đầu.

Màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi hiện ra nghiêm túc cùng nghiêm túc.

"Sẽ không." Bạch Duyệt lắc lắc đầu, "Ta cam đoan."

"Hảo."

"Đổi đi."

Nếu sẽ không mất đi tại 21 thế kỷ giao cho cái thứ nhất bằng hữu, người máy liền quyết đoán gật gật đầu.

"Ân." Bạch Duyệt ôn nhu sờ sờ Không Chính Sơ tóc, "Về sau, cũng muốn cố lên a."

— mang lên ta phân kia.

Đồng thời cố gắng.

, đệ 42 chương

《 cùng nhau chơi du hý 》 mới nhất một kỳ bá ra.

Không Chính Sơ cũng bởi vậy bị tê — thiếu chút nữa.

Tận trung cương vị công tác 98 hào tại kiểm tra đo lường đến Dư Nhất Thụ mỗ ta miến phát ra biểu , quá mức kịch liệt, sẽ dẫn chiến ngôn luận sau, quyết đoán giây san này đó ngôn luận.

Mà ở phát biểu người trong mắt, đây là xã giao võng trạm oa.

Bọn họ trước giống súng máy nhất dạng thình thịch đột phun xã giao võng trạm — phát hiện có thể thuận lợi phát ra đi.

Liền vận sức chờ phát động lần nữa đánh ra bị 98 hào xóa sạch lời nói, đè xuống 'Phát biểu' .

Nhưng mà —

Tại sao lại bị nuốt? !

Này bộ phận cấp tiến miến không tin tà nếm thử ghép vần, ngăn cách phù, giấu đầu tự chờ lên tiếng phương thức, như trước đều không ngoại lệ tại phát ra đi nháy mắt biến mất.

Cấp tiến miến: "..."

Tâm mệt mỏi quá úc: )

Tâm lực lao lực quá độ bọn họ không là buông tha phun Không Chính Sơ, chính là mặt không đổi sắc đổi thành càng ôn hòa dùng từ — cùng loại với 'Nhìn 《 cùng nhau chơi du hý 》, nhà của ta một thụ bị Không Chính Sơ khi dễ đến thật thê thảm, đau lòng ôm lấy một thụ' .

98 hào sẽ không ngăn tiệt lời như thế.

Vì thế.

Căn cứ tìm tòi mấu chốt tự tìm được đồng bạn bọn họ, ám chà chà đem Không Chính Sơ phun tào một lần: chơi mộc đầu nhân thời điểm đem một thụ ngược đến như vậy thảm, cuối cùng một cái phân đoạn lại giống đối diện phái tới nằm vùng nhất dạng.

— phun tào về phun tào.

Lại theo bản năng không dám dùng rất hung ác từ, giống như mơ hồ chi gian minh bạch chính mình ngôn luận bị cắt bỏ nguyên nhân.

Đối với cái này, Không Chính Sơ miến ứng đối phương thức là:

Vứt nhất trương sơ sơ cười so tâm tự chụp ảnh, tái phụ tặng sờ sờ đầu hoặc là sao sao đát.

Thập phần thống nhất, vừa thấy chỉ biết là kế hoạch quá .

Nhưng là, miến quần thể hướng tới là khó khăn nhất quản lý quần thể chi nhất.

Giống Không Chính Sơ người như thế khí cực nhanh bay lên thần tượng, tân tăng miến rất nhiều, lại không có đầu lĩnh dương, quản lý đứng lên càng là khó càng thêm khó.

Căn bản không có khả năng tại lần đầu tiên tao ngộ xé x nguy cơ khi liền thong dong lại có trật tự ứng đối.

Trừ phi.

Thần tượng chủ động đương đầu lĩnh dương.

《 cùng nhau chơi du hý 》 mới nhất một kỳ là tại đêm qua chín giờ bá xuất , mà cái thứ nhất lời nói kịch liệt bình luận, là tại rạng sáng một chút xuất hiện .

Phụ trách quản lý internet ngôn luận 98 hào phán định đây là trọng đại công quan nguy cơ, tỉnh lại Không Chính Sơ.

Không Chính Sơ tự hỏi trong chốc lát, vỗ trương cười so tâm tự chụp, truyền đến Weibo thượng.

Phụ tự: tham gia 《 cùng nhau chơi du hý 》 thời điểm, tại cuối cùng một cái du hý trong liên lụy một trước cây đời, thật sự thật xin lỗi TAT.

Dư Nhất Thụ v

Sau đó tái phát rồi điều thứ hai Weibo:

Ta thực lý giải miến đau lòng chính mình thần tượng tâm tình.

Cho nên, nếu mọi người xem thấy nói ta cản trở linh tinh nói, thỉnh nhất định không nên tức giận.

Cùng lúc, ta quả thật kéo chân sau TAT.

Về phương diện khác, ta thích nhất các ngươi bởi vì ta mà mỉm cười bộ dáng, nhìn thấy các ngươi sinh khí hoặc khổ sở, ta cũng sẽ không vui ^ω^.

Cuối cùng, đại gia thật sự tưởng hồi phục nói.

Trở về này trương đồ, hơn nữa 'Sờ sờ đầu' hoặc là 'Sao sao đát' thế nào?

Nói không chừng đối phương xem ta lớn lên xinh đẹp, liền không oán ta .

Hình minh hoạ: cười so tâm. jpg

Điều thứ ba Weibo lại là:

Lý trí hồi phục bảo bối, có thể tư tín ta, lĩnh một cái sao sao đát.

Không có hồi phục bảo bối, cũng có thể tư tín ta, lĩnh một cái sao sao đát cùng một cái sờ sờ đầu.

Sơ sơ miến: kinh .

Cả đêm phát tam điều Weibo, vẫn là tại rạng sáng phát — không chính lần đầu sẽ tại buổi tối thập điểm cùng buổi sáng lục điểm phân biệt cùng miến nhóm nói ngủ ngon cùng sớm an.

Hơn nữa, còn có thể tư tín lĩnh sao sao đát? !

Tuy rằng không chính gặp mặt lần đầu hồi phục mỗi một điều đến từ miến tư tín, bình luận hoặc ngải đặc, nhưng rất ít sẽ dùng 'Sao sao đát' linh tinh từ.

Miến nhóm không khỏi rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, ai cái đi lĩnh chính mình 'Sao sao đát' .

— tái tiệt đồ phát đến miến đàn trong.

"Lại nói tiếp, sơ sơ là làm như thế nào đến một ngày hồi mấy vạn điều bình luận hoặc ngải đặc ?"

"Đúng vậy, hơn nữa có hồi phục thời gian còn hoàn toàn giống nhau."

"Cảm giác sơ sơ nắm giữ vô cùng hắc khoa học kỹ thuật."

...

Đàn nội hằng ngày thảo luận khởi Không Chính Sơ ưu điểm:

Thể năng ưu tú, ca hát dễ nghe, tri thức mặt quảng, diễn xuất hảo, lớn lên siêu cấp mỹ...

— nếu không là Không Chính Sơ sợ thủy, bọn họ đều phải hợp lý hoài nghi Không Chính Sơ là không gì làm không được phi nhân loại .

Tỷ như, thành tinh yêu quái?

Tóm lại, cho dù miến bên trong đối Không Chính Sơ trên người bí mật rất ngạc nhiên, nhưng ở hướng tới sủng phấn Không Chính Sơ khác thường đối cùng 'Weibo hồi phục' chuyện này có quan nội dung không làm đáp lại sau —

Miến nhóm cũng cơ trí ngậm miệng lại, không tái truy vấn.

— dù sao, Không Chính Sơ an toàn quan trọng nhất.

Người đại diện giao tiếp trong lúc.

Tết âm lịch đến .

Không Chính Sơ tạm thời không có công tác, liền cùng Xa Bạch đồng thời đãi tại ký túc xá.

"Ngươi không trở về nhà sao?"

Hắn nhìn về phía Xa Bạch, hỏi.

"Không hồi." Xa Bạch một bên tại bút kí bản bàn phím thượng đánh chữ, một bên trả lời, "Phụ mẫu ta thích quá hai người thế giới. Một tháng trước, bọn họ liền đi Pháp quốc hưởng tuần trăng mật , trong nhà căn bản không có người."

"Úc."

"Bọn họ vẫn luôn như vậy sao?"

"Tại ngươi lúc nhỏ cũng không có phí thời gian cùng ngươi?"

— này có chút không phù hợp người máy đạo đức chuẩn tắc.

Tại tương lai.

Mỗi một đối bạn lữ, đều sẽ tiến hành thực cảnh thí nghiệm, tự thể nghiệm mang hài tử cảm giác.

Thông qua thí nghiệm bạn lữ, tài năng sinh hài tử.

Cái này thí nghiệm.

Nhượng sáu mươi năm sau 10 tới 15 tuổi hài tử thân tâm khỏe mạnh luỹ thừa đạt tới kinh người 99%.

Dư lại 1% là tang phụ hoặc tang mẫu .

Tương lai chính phủ, phi thường coi trọng đối tiếp theo đại giáo dục. Cho nên, sống ở tương lai người máy, đối Xa Bạch cha mẹ, sinh ra một chút bất mãn.

"Ân." Xa Bạch biểu tình thoạt nhìn thực bình tĩnh, "Ta vẫn luôn là bị nuôi thả ."

"Bất quá."

"Ta rất thích chính mình đãi ở nhà ."

Hắn đôi mắt vi cong, nở nụ cười: "Ít nhất, ta nổ tung hai lần phòng bếp, đốt một lần thư phòng, cũng sẽ không bị mắng — vậy đại khái xem như khác loại bồi thường đi."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ngươi khi còn bé như vậy da sao? !

"Đoạn thời gian kia ta mê luyến Harry Potter, tưởng chính mình ngao độc dược. Kết quả..." Xa Bạch nhún vai, trêu ghẹo đạo, "May mắn phòng cháy đại đội ly nhà của ta không xa."

"Ngươi tưởng ngao cái gì độc dược?"

"Ân, phúc linh tề."

Xa Bạch hồi ức một chút: "Ta hy vọng vận khí có thể biến hảo, sau đó đi kẹp oa oa."

Không Chính Sơ tìm tòi 'Phúc linh tề' cùng 'Kẹp oa oa' .

Một cái là có thể làm cho lòng người tưởng sự thành độc dược.

Một cái là ăn tiền quái vật.

Hắn rũ xuống mi mắt, nghĩ nghĩ: "Ngươi bây giờ còn tưởng kẹp oa oa sao? Ta có thể cùng ngươi đi."

"Hiện tại?"

Xa Bạch khép lại bút kí bản: "Không thế nào suy nghĩ."

"... Ta nhớ rõ ngươi đã nói, ngươi là của ta miến." Trầm mặc một lát sau, Không Chính Sơ nói rằng, "Làm sẽ thỏa mãn ngươi sở hữu ảo tưởng thần tượng, nếu ngươi yêu cầu thân tình — ngươi có thể đem ta trở thành ba ba."

"Khụ, khụ khụ."

Xa Bạch bị thủy sặc đến.

Hắn thậm chí hoài nghi Không Chính Sơ là cố ý tại hắn uống nước thời điểm mới nói những lời này .

Nam nhân nhìn phía Không Chính Sơ —

Thần sắc thành khẩn, mâu quang ôn hòa, không giống như là nói giỡn.

Hắn bỗng nhiên có chút bất đắc dĩ.

"Ta thật sự, không thèm để ý bị nuôi thả sự." Hắn trịnh trọng thanh minh, lập tức bán ngồi xổm Không Chính Sơ trước người, "Còn có, ta xem gặp ngươi Weibo ."

"Ta không có hồi phục bất luận cái gì một cái nói ngươi cản trở người."

"Ngươi có phải hay không hẳn là cho ta thưởng cho?"

Hắn cười tủm tỉm nói.

Không Chính Sơ ngẩn người.

— thưởng cho?

Sao sao đát cùng sờ sờ đầu?

Người máy chớp mắt, màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi ảnh ngược xuất Xa Bạch thân ảnh.

Hắn vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Xa Bạch đen thùi sợi tóc.

Sau đó —

Cúi đầu.

Nghiêm túc hôn lên nam nhân ấn đường.

Xa Bạch bán hạp hạ ánh mắt, gợi lên cánh môi.

— tựa như bị ngâm tại dòng nước ấm trong trái tim, một chút lại một chút, mạnh mẽ mà hữu lực nhảy lên đứng lên.

Vui mừng tâm tình như là pháo hoa, nháy mắt tràn ra.

Nội tâm của hắn phòng tuyến vào giờ khắc này triệt để tan tác.

— ta thích Không Chính Sơ.

Hắn rốt cục đồng ý thừa nhận.

— có lẽ, vẫn là nhất kiến chung tình.

"Tân niên khoái hoạt."

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào trước người thanh niên, thấp giọng nói rằng.

"Tân niên khoái hoạt."

Không Chính Sơ cũng lộ ra cười nhạt.

Tân một năm.

Thỉnh tiếp tục cùng ta, dắt tay cộng tiến.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hồi lâu không thấy tiểu kịch trường:

Xa Bạch bạch: ta đối sơ sơ tình cảm, không là 'Thích', chính là 'Tò mò' .

Xa Bạch bạch: này Sở Hạo là? ? ? Không, ta muốn lãnh tĩnh, ta chỉ là tò mò.

Xa Bạch bạch: này kịch bản như thế nào như vậy gay? ! Bá xuất sau đó cái kia tà giáo cp phấn số lượng lại muốn trướng !

Xa Bạch bạch: ta không thích —

Sơ sơ: ngoan lạt. 【 sờ sờ đầu. jpg】

Xa Bạch bạch: hảo, hảo đi.

Xa Bạch bạch: ta thừa nhận, ta đối với ngươi nhất kiến chung tình.

, đệ 43 chương

Dư Nhất Thụ quá hoàn tết âm lịch, một thượng Weibo, liền phát hiện Không Chính Sơ ngải đặc.

Hắn vẻ mặt mộng bức đọc xong người máy Weibo, tái hỏi ý kiến một chút người đại diện —

Rốt cục biết được chính mình một phần miến đối Không Chính Sơ sinh ra bất mãn.

Hắn phát Không Chính Sơ ngải đặc chính mình cái kia Weibo, lời nói khẩn thiết khen Không Chính Sơ thực lực, tỏ vẻ chính mình phi thường thích Không Chính Sơ — đã cùng Không Chính Sơ trở thành bằng hữu, lại nghiêm túc cường điệu Không Chính Sơ sợ thủy, còn cố chống đỡ giúp chính mình sưu tầm đến một đống đạo cụ, thế cho nên cuối cùng suy yếu bị trợ lý ôm đi xuống.

"Ta cùng chính sơ chơi đến rất vui vẻ ."

"Hy vọng đại gia không cần đối hắn có ý kiến gì, hiện tại tối lưu hành ở chung phương thức, chẳng lẽ không phải hỗ tổn hại hỗ hố, thời khắc mấu chốt so với ai đều có thể tin được không?"

Dư Nhất Thụ miến tại hắn trấn an hạ tỉnh táo lại, còn có người chạy đến Không Chính Sơ Weibo hạ giải thích.

Người máy bao dung hồi câu 'Không quan hệ' .

Sau đó, Không Chính Sơ lại phát Dư Nhất Thụ Weibo, phát rồi cái cám ơn, xứng thượng 'Ôm chầm' biểu tình bao.

Phong ba tại nhấc lên đến trước đã bị bình ổn.

Duy nhất cảm giác khó chịu , là Xa Bạch.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm trên màn ảnh tân xuất hiện Dư Nhất Thụ cùng Không Chính Sơ cp phấn thảo luận mặt biên — tuy rằng số lượng rất ít, nhưng là đầy đủ nhượng hắn buồn bực .

— những cái đó miến đều không nhìn thấy ta sao? !

Cấp cho chính sơ xứng cp nói, nghĩ như thế nào đều là ta đây cái diện mạo không kém, lại cùng chính sơ sớm chiều ở chung người thích hợp nhất đi?

Nhưng ta cùng chính sơ cp phấn số lượng cư nhiên là ít nhất !

Hắn nâng má, hơi bất mãn tắt đi máy tính.

— đến bắt đầu công tác.

Ô tô sử hướng tấn giang truyền thông công ty hữu hạn ký túc xá.

Tại hai người chạy tới công ty trên đường, Không Chính Sơ đại ngôn máy học tập quảng cáo bá ra.

Từ khi 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 bá xuất, Không Chính Sơ nhân khí kịch liệt bay lên sau, người máy chỉ cần một có tác phẩm, là có thể chiếm lấy vài ngày Weibo nhiệt sưu.

Các gia truyền thông cũng thực sủng ái cái này tân tấn đứng đầu thần tượng, mỗi lần đều sẽ phối hợp phát ra chính diện đưa tin.

Vì thế, 'Không Chính Sơ Dư Nhất Thụ bằng hữu' cùng 'Không Chính Sơ máy học tập' này hai cái đề tài nhảy lên nhiệt sưu bảng.

Tại hậu kỳ tinh tu quá quảng cáo trung —

Dung mạo tinh xảo thanh niên ngồi ở trôi nổi dương quang trong, chống hai má ngón tay lễ mượt mà, nhẵn nhụi như gốm sứ.

Hắn màu xanh biếc con ngươi giống như là thông thấu Lưu Ly, ánh hạ nhỏ vụn quang điểm.

Bị hắn ngưng mắt nhìn nữ hài đang tò mò đùa nghịch máy học tập, nếm thử tính dùng trong chốc lát.

Nữ hài sợ hãi than một tiếng, biểu đạt đối máy học tập yêu thích, sau đó liền nhào vào ngực của hắn —

Nhìn ở đây miến nhóm: "..."

Ghen tị sử ta chất vách tường chia lìa. jpg

Bọn họ mặt không đổi sắc đem quảng cáo trong tiểu cô nương não bổ thành chính mình — sơ sơ chính ôm ta nha.

Nháy mắt liền thân tâm thư sướng .

Quảng cáo cuối cùng, máy học tập nhà máy hiệu buôn còn thập phần tâm cơ viết đạo: trước hai trăm danh đặt hàng mới nhất khoản máy học tập người, có thể miễn phí đạt được một cái tú Không Chính Sơ kí tên ôm chẩm.

Miến nhóm: mua mua mua! Nhà của ta có ai yêu cầu máy học tập tới? !

Nhưng mà, vừa định mở ra tiền bao điên cuồng mua sắm bọn họ, lại xoát ra Không Chính Sơ mới nhất động thái —

Là tại máy học tập quan phương Weibo thả ra quảng cáo tiếp theo giây phát biểu .

Không Chính Sơ v:

Lý trí truy tinh, lý tính tiêu phí, tránh cho mù quáng theo.

— miến nhóm giây hiểu.

Không Chính Sơ mới vừa lên làm máy học tập người phát ngôn, không hảo nói thẳng 'Không cần bởi vì ta mà đi mua chính mình không dùng được đồ vật', liền uyển chuyển nhắc nhở miến muốn lý tính tiêu phí, che ví tiền của mình.

Miến nhóm nhất thời lâm vào giãy dụa.

Là nghe thần tượng nói, lý trí tiêu phí đâu, vẫn là... Vi ấn có thần tượng kí tên ôm chẩm, bại một lần gia.

Hơn nữa, nếu bị đại ngôn trước sau, máy học tập tiêu lượng không có rõ ràng biến hóa, máy học tập nhà máy hiệu buôn sẽ sẽ không buông bỏ cùng Không Chính Sơ tục ước? Nhà mình thần tượng thương nghiệp giá trị có thể hay không giảm xuống?

Có không hiểu trong vòng giá thị trường miến trực tiếp tư tin Không Chính Sơ, nói ra chính mình sầu lo.

Cảm thụ đến từ miến quan tâm, người máy nhịn không được cười cười —

Không Chính Sơ v: tin tưởng ta, hảo sao?

Không Chính Sơ v: các ngươi không cần lo lắng này đó.

— các ngươi chỉ cần nhìn ta, như vậy đủ rồi.

Công tác thượng sự tình, ta sẽ tự mình giải quyết .

Lại cùng miến hàn huyên vài câu sau, hắn thu hồi di động.

Tân người đại diện, là một cái tràn ngập tinh anh khí tức nam nhân.

Hắn đội tơ vàng biên kính mắt, khí chất nhã nhặn, vẻ mặt lại lạnh như băng , thoạt nhìn có chút bất cận nhân tình.

Vừa thấy được Không Chính Sơ, hắn liền nhăn lại mi: "Ngươi phát Weibo trước, vì cái gì không cho ta biết?"

Không Chính Sơ không đáp lời.

"Đi đi. Dù sao chỉ là một cái giá trị không cao máy học tập đại ngôn, ném cũng không hề gì." Hắn dừng một chút, bổ sung đạo, "Lần sau hành động trước, làm ơn tất cho ta biết."

"Còn có."

"Ta nghĩ, ngươi đối miến nhận tri khả năng tồn tại một ít khác biệt."

Tân người đại diện đi đến Không Chính Sơ trước người, bãi phó mặt lạnh, giáo dục đạo: "Ngươi đem miến trở thành cái gì ? Thật cẩn thận che chở, phủng , liền sợ bọn họ bị thương — ngươi cho là, bọn họ truy đuổi ngươi, thích ngươi, là vì bị ngươi bảo hộ?"

Bị chất vấn Không Chính Sơ theo bản năng nhìn về phía Xa Bạch.

Xa Bạch vỗ vỗ hắn lưng, làm cái hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm: nghe hắn nói.

— "Nghe nói qua thị sủng mà kiêu cái từ này sao?"

Tân người đại diện ngữ điệu bình thản tự thuật đạo: "Lấy tự sát vi uy hiếp yêu cầu thần tượng đến nơi, hoặc bán lấy tiền gia sản, biến thành cửa nát nhà tan cũng phải đuổi tinh người, không nhiều lắm, nhưng cũng không ít."

"Ngươi hiện tại liền đem bọn họ sủng đến như vậy lợi hại."

"Nhìn nhìn lại mặt của ngươi, ngươi diễn kịch, ngươi chụp quảng cáo... Sớm hay muộn, sẽ có miến dùng phương thức này đến hiếp bức ngươi ."

"Hơn nữa — "

Hắn lời nói một chuyển: "Làm miến, bọn họ cũng tưởng duy trì chính mình thần tượng, bảo vệ chính mình thần tượng, lấy này biểu đạt chính mình yêu thích, biểu đạt trong lòng chồng chất tình cảm."

"Ngươi dựa vào cái gì cướp đoạt bọn họ bảo vệ ngươi quyền lợi?"

— may mắn Bạch Duyệt đã từ chức .

Không phải, hai người kia — một cái vô hạn cuối sủng nghệ nhân, một cái vô hạn cuối sủng miến — tổ hợp đứng lên, chờ tư sinh cơm chờ cực đoan miến xuất hiện khi, phỏng chừng sẽ bị gây sức ép đến quá.

Tuy rằng trong lòng tại điên cuồng phun tào, nhưng ở mặt ngoài, tân người đại diện vẫn là một bộ cao lãnh lại nhã nhặn tinh anh bộ dáng.

Nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ lộ ra như có điều suy nghĩ biểu tình, hắn vừa lòng gật gật đầu: "Ngươi nghiêm túc tự hỏi một chút đi, về sau nên dùng cái dạng gì phương thức đối đãi miến."

Nếu như là giống nhau nghệ nhân, hắn sẽ không như vậy nghiêm túc nhắc nhở này chú ý cùng miến ở chung phương thức.

Nhưng phiên hoàn Không Chính Sơ tư liệu sau, hắn liền quyết định — đệ nhất kiện muốn vụ, chính là xoay chuyển Không Chính Sơ quá mức sủng ái miến tâm lý.

Tưởng đối Không Chính Sơ sinh ra ái mộ ý, rất đơn giản.

Một khi có ái mộ hắn manh mối, trong lòng liền sẽ dấy lên lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ chi hỏa —

Sẽ bỏng miến cùng hắn bản thân .

Tối trực quan ví dụ, chính là tết âm lịch trong lúc — Dư Nhất Thụ miến oán Không Chính Sơ sự kiện.

Trước đó, hắn chưa bao giờ nghe nói qua, có một nghệ nhân, có thể sử dụng tam điều Weibo, đem mình miến quần thể chặt chẽ trói buộc trụ.

Này cỗ lực ngưng tụ nhượng tâm hắn kinh —

Cũng làm cho hắn ý thức được, nên khống chế một chút .

Không phải, chờ cực đoan miến thật sự xuất hiện...

Hết thảy đều chậm.

"Ta làm không đúng sao?"

Không Chính Sơ hỏi: "Làm thần tượng, chẳng lẽ không hẳn là sủng chính mình miến sao? !"

Xa Bạch trầm ngâm một lúc lâu.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào thanh niên, bình tĩnh nói: "Ngươi đã đáp ứng ta, cùng miến ở chung khi sẽ vừa phải ."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ủy khuất.

Thanh niên bất mãn bĩu môi, ngồi vào trên ghế sa lông, ôm ôm chẩm bắt đầu trầm tư.

Một gặp phải cùng miến tương quan vấn đề liền dễ dàng chỉ số thông minh rụng tuyến hắn, lý giải không tư sinh cơm tồn tại — bởi vì tương lai người đều phi thường lý trí, truy nghệ nhân xe, chụp ảnh, tại nghệ nhân cửa nhà cắm điểm này một loại sự căn bản sẽ không phát sinh.

Cho nên hắn không hề cố kỵ sủng ái miến.

Hắn cũng không nguyện ý tin tưởng miến sẽ vì tư dục mà làm ra thương tổn chuyện của hắn.

Đối với tân người đại diện nói, hắn chỉ nhận cùng 'Dựa vào cái gì cướp đoạt miến bảo vệ ngươi quyền lợi' này một câu.

Hắn về sau sẽ thích hợp tại râu ria việc nhỏ thượng biểu hiện ra yêu cầu trợ giúp cảm xúc, thỏa mãn miến ý muốn bảo hộ.

Nhưng trọng đại nguy cơ, hắn vẫn là quyết định một người gánh xuống.

Thần tượng chính là thần tượng.

Giấc mộng chính là giấc mộng.

— muốn là miến nhóm khát khao tồn tại, đem sở hữu áp lực đều ném tới bọn họ trên người, sau đó tránh ở bọn họ phía sau, lớn tiếng la lên làm cho bọn họ nhanh lên xung phong, dùng huyết nhục của chính mình tiêu diệt đi địch nhân.

Vậy hắn nhóm khát khao còn có cái gì ý nghĩa đâu?

Nếu một màn này thật sự đã xảy ra.

Người máy sẽ cảm thấy, chính mình cái này thần tượng, đã thất cách .

"Ngươi tựa hồ hoàn toàn không biết là chính mình có sai." Xa Bạch hàm mang theo ý cười thanh âm vang lên, "Người đại diện còn cố ý đem văn phòng lưu cho ngươi tỉnh lại đâu."

Không Chính Sơ mím môi: "Ta vốn là sẽ không có sai."

"Ân." Xa Bạch gật gật đầu, từ chối cho ý kiến nói, "Cho nên, ngươi hiện tại liền đến vi tối phá hư kết quả làm chuẩn bị ."

"Ta sẽ ."

"Ta sẽ dẫn đường hảo ta miến ."

Đây là, độc thuộc loại người máy ưu thế .

Hắn sẽ không mỏi mệt.

Bất cứ lúc nào, vô luận chỗ nào, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, hắn có thể ngày đêm kiêm trình đuổi tới mỗ cái miến bên người.

— đem này chỉ dẫn thượng tân con đường.

Bạch Duyệt cấp Không Chính Sơ an bài tân người đại diện tên là Phương Trạch, một cái tuổi còn trẻ liền phủng ra hai cái siêu sao thủ đoạn cực cao người đại diện.

Mấu chốt nhất chính là, Phương Trạch cùng nàng nhất dạng, tôn trọng nghệ nhân ý tưởng, cũng sẽ không an bài nghệ người tham gia loạn thất bát tao bữa tiệc.

— bất quá, nghe nói Phương Trạch đối đãi nghệ nhân phi thường nghiêm khắc.

An bài kế nhiệm giả thời điểm, Bạch Duyệt lo lắng vô cùng thầm nghĩ.

Trong chốc lát sau, hồi ức hoàn Không Chính Sơ ưu tú nàng, không hề tâm lý gánh nặng buông xuống sầu lo, liên hệ thượng Phương Trạch.

Đã tại cha mẹ dưới sự trợ giúp bắt đầu tiếp nhận gia tộc nghiệp vụ, đang bề bộn đến sứt đầu mẻ trán Bạch Duyệt hoàn toàn tưởng tượng không đến, lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, Phương Trạch liền đem Không Chính Sơ oán nhất đốn.

Nàng thậm chí còn mỹ tư tư tưởng tượng khởi Không Chính Sơ tại Phương Trạch hướng dẫn, đứng thượng đài lĩnh thưởng hình ảnh.

Bên kia —

"Tưởng hiểu chưa?"

Phương Trạch đẩy ra cửa phòng làm việc, hỏi.

"Suy nghĩ cẩn thận ." Không Chính Sơ nhu thuận gật đầu, "Ta đã biết chính mình về sau nên làm như thế nào ."

Xa Bạch liếc mắt nhìn hắn, quyết định bảo trì trầm mặc.

Tuy rằng người đại diện trong miệng 'Suy nghĩ cẩn thận' cùng Không Chính Sơ trong miệng 'Suy nghĩ cẩn thận' là hai việc khác nhau.

Nhưng giờ này khắc này, hai người vẫn là hữu hảo đạt thành chung nhận thức, nói đến công tác —

"Tiếp qua một đoạn thời gian, ngươi đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 liền muốn bá hoàn." Phương Trạch từ bàn công tác ngăn kéo trong nhảy ra chính mình tranh thủ đến kịch bản cùng đại ngôn, đưa cho Không Chính Sơ, "《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 trong, ngươi diễn phân lại không đủ nhiều, vi duy trì ngươi nhiệt độ, ngươi nhất định mau chóng tiếp công tác mới."

Công tác mới phân biệt là nổi tiếng nhẹ xa phẩm bài tây trang đại ngôn cùng... 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 trong 'Nghiêm Sơn' cái nhân vật kia thử kính.

Tây trang đại ngôn, là Phương Trạch lấy chưa bá xuất 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 trong nội dung vở kịch, Không Chính Sơ xuyên tây trang tham gia nam, nữ chủ hôn lễ đoạn ngắn tranh thủ đến .

Mà 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 thử kính — nguyên bản không tới phiên Không Chính Sơ, bởi vì 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đoàn phim, từ đầu tư thương, đạo diễn đến diễn viên chính, đều là đại bài.

Nhưng bằng vào mấy năm qua này tại giới giải trí trong tích lũy khởi nhân tế quan hệ, hắn thật sự giúp Không Chính Sơ tranh thủ đến thử kính cơ hội.

Này hai cái tài nguyên đều phi thường tốt.

— so với hắn trước tài nguyên tốt hơn nhiều.

Phải biết, 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 này bộ kịch, tất cả đều là kháo tùng văn đạo diễn dẫn tiến, hắn mới có cơ hội bày ra xuất năng lực của mình.

Không phải, trần phong liên thử kính mời cũng sẽ không chia hắn.

Duy nhất bắt được hai cái hảo tài nguyên Không Chính Sơ hơi kinh ngạc nhìn Phương Trạch liếc mắt một cái.

— cái này người đại diện năng lực quả thật thực cường.

"Thực kinh ngạc?" Phương Trạch vươn tay, đẩy kính mắt, gợn sóng không sợ hãi nói, "Có ta ở đây, về sau ngươi tài nguyên, chỉ biết so này hai cái càng hảo."

Nói xong, hắn nhìn xuống đồng hồ: "Ta phải đi, ta hẹn một cái đạo diễn ăn cơm trưa."

"Ngươi còn có cái gì nghi vấn sao?"

Hắn nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ.

"Không có."

Nghe thấy trả lời, Phương Trạch 'Ân' một tiếng: "Vậy ngươi có thể hồi ký túc xá nghiên cứu kịch bản . Ba ngày sau thử kính, bắt không được 'Nghiêm Sơn' cái nhân vật kia nói — "

Hắn ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười gợi lên môi: "72 giờ nội, không cho cùng miến có bất luận cái gì tiếp xúc."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Người máy kiên định cầm kịch bản: "Ta nhất định sẽ thông qua thử kính ."

Chỉ cần không có bị nội định.

'Nghiêm Sơn' nhân vật kia — liền nhất định là ta !

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 quyển sách này tại hơn một tháng trước hoàn kết, không có bị viết băng, chất lượng từ đầu tới đuôi đều rất cao. Mua xuống nó điện ảnh và truyền hình cải biên quyền công ty, tưởng thừa dịp 'Hệ liệt văn phong sóng' dư ôn, sớm làm đem 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đánh ra đến.

Vì thế, công ty thỉnh danh đạo, thỉnh ưu tú biên kịch, thỉnh diễn xuất kỹ càng diễn viên...

Một loại muốn làm chuyện lớn phối trí.

Duy nhất nhượng đạo diễn cùng biên kịch buồn rầu , là sức diễn từ ngôn tình kịch trung đi ra nhân vật chính người tuyển.

Tại quay phim kia mấy bộ ngôn tình tiểu thuyết khi, tác giả cái gì đều không có lộ ra, chỉ có hệ liệt văn hoạt động khởi xướng người lợi dụng quan hệ nhượng công ty Điện ảnh và Truyền hình nghiêm túc đối đãi này đó tiểu thuyết.

Nhưng là —

Đối với lấy luyến ái vi chủ kịch truyền hình, công ty Điện ảnh và Truyền hình có năng lực nghiêm túc đến cái tình trạng gì đâu? Nhiều lắm không thỉnh chỉ có mặt nóng nảy tiểu thịt tươi, cải thỉnh có sắc đẹp, diễn xuất cũng sẽ không giới xuất phía chân trời chẳng phải nóng nảy tiểu thịt tươi.

— trên bản chất không sai biệt lắm.

Này đó tiểu thịt tươi, tại thần tượng kịch trung biểu hiện biểu hiện đáng táng dương, nhưng bỏ vào 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đoàn phim — một cái đương hồng diễn viên khắp nơi chạy địa phương, cũng rất không đủ nhìn.

Đạo diễn cùng biên kịch tượng trưng tính giãy dụa năm phần loại, liền quyết định trọng tuyển sức diễn 'Nghiêm Sơn' chờ ngôn tình kịch nhân vật diễn viên.

Lúc này, đạo diễn nhận đến Phương Trạch điện thoại.

Người đại diện đơn giản thô bạo khích lệ một lần nhà mình nghệ nhân diễn xuất cùng tự mang nhiệt sưu thể chất, lại phân tích một lần bắt đầu dùng đại gia đã quen thuộc 'Nghiêm Sơn' chỗ tốt.

Cuối cùng, nói câu tới quan trọng yếu nói: chính sơ diễn xuất đã chiếm được trần phong đạo diễn khẳng định, hy vọng ngài tại tuyển sừng khi, có thể suy xét một chút chính sơ.

— trong lời nói nội dung rất nhiều.

Trò chuyện khi trường lại chỉ có ba phần loại.

Phương Trạch chán đến chết chuyển đặt bút viết, bắt đầu chờ tin tức.

Bên kia.

Cùng trần phong quan hệ cá nhân quá đốc 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đạo diễn Lang Nhược một cúp điện thoại, liền không thể chờ đợi được cấp trần phong phát rồi tin tức —

Lang Nhược: không chính mới lên quá ngươi diễn?

Trần phong: ân.

Lang Nhược: ...

Lang Nhược: ngươi có biết ta tiếp 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》, như thế nào không nói cho ta hắn có thể thượng ngươi diễn? ! Ta thiếu chút nữa liền đem hắn lược đi qua.

Trần phong: ngươi lại không có hỏi.

...

Cùng trần phong tán gẫu hoàn thiên hậu, một bụng khí Lang Nhược phân phó trợ lý đem kịch bản cùng thử kính mời đồng thời phát đến Phương Trạch hòm thư trong, liền chuyên tâm khơi mào kế tiếp diễn viên.

Phương Trạch một bên lật xem kịch bản, một bên liên hệ thượng nhẹ xa phẩm bài người phụ trách, hẹn đốn bữa tối, sau đó tại bữa tiệc thượng tranh thủ đến tây trang đại ngôn.

Mới vừa nhận thức Phương Trạch Không Chính Sơ, cũng không biết tại Phương Trạch trong thế giới, hẹn cơm trưa bữa tối cơ bản cùng cấp với lại vi nghệ nhân tranh thủ đến một vòng tròn nội chạm tay có thể bỏng tài nguyên.

Hắn lấy hoàn kịch bản, ký hảo tây trang đại ngôn hợp đồng, liền mang theo Xa Bạch hồi ký túc xá .

Vi nhượng hắn có đầy đủ nhiều thời gian đi chuẩn bị thử kính, Phương Trạch cố ý đem tây trang quảng cáo quay phim an bài ở tại ngày thứ tư, trong lúc cũng không có giúp hắn tiếp nhận gì tống nghệ.

Ba ngày sau.

Không Chính Sơ trước tiên đuổi tới thử kính điểm.

Tham gia thử kính người rất ít — đại đa số nhân vật đều bị nội định , thu được thử kính lời mời người cũng không nhiều lắm.

Cho nên rất nhanh liền tới Không Chính Sơ .

Vừa đi vào thử kính thất, liền nhìn thấy một ít quen thuộc gương mặt: Sở Hạo, Hòa Ánh, doãn tân...

Thuận tiện nhắc tới, 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 đoàn phim tại hơn một tháng trước toàn thể hơ khô thẻ tre . Chờ cắt nối biên tập cùng hậu kỳ đều hoàn thành, là có thể bắt đầu chạy tuyên truyền .

Đối mặt với cùng 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 đoàn phim kém không có mấy đội hình, người máy trầm mặc vài giây, mới bắt đầu làm tự giới thiệu.

Nói xong tự giới thiệu, lại dựa theo lệ thường, nhu thuận từng cái vấn an, tái chờ đạo diễn chỉ thị —

"Đều biệt ngồi , đi cùng tiểu tử kia đáp cái diễn."

Lang Nhược ghé vào trên bàn, nhắm nửa con mắt, lười nhác nói: "Từ mọi người bị triệu tập đến chủ thần không gian, hai mặt nhìn nhau bắt đầu diễn."

Chờ thói quen hắn một lời không hợp liền hảm người đối diễn — hắn quen dùng diễn viên nhóm đứng vững vị trí sau.

Hắn vươn ra hai chỉ tay, không xương cốt dường như mềm mềm vỗ một chút, tái ngáp nói câu 'Action' .

— thoạt nhìn so gà rừng đoàn phim trong đạo diễn còn gà rừng.

Từng người vào chỗ diễn viên nhóm bình tĩnh xem nhẹ hắn kia làm người ta hít thở không thông biểu hiện, nghiêm trang chững chạc đối khởi diễn —

Người ở chỗ này đều đến từ bất đồng thời không.

Sống ở toàn dân thượng võ dị giới đại lục, mới vừa ở đấu thú tràng trong giết chết một đầu biến dị ác điểu Ngạo Tháp cả người đẫm máu, thoát phá quần áo bộc lộ ra một cái lại một cái vết sẹo.

Hắn màu đỏ tươi con ngươi cảnh giác đảo qua mỗi người, trên người tản mát ra như cuồng thú xao động khí tức nhượng những người khác âm thầm kinh hãi.

Thường xuyên ra chiến trường cùng dị thú chém giết bị vây vũ trụ kỷ nguyên quân đội thượng tướng trần trúc theo bản năng nắm chặt túi áo trong — bị dụng cụ rút nhỏ cơ giáp, tùy thời có thể đem nó tỉnh lại.

Nguyên Anh kỳ tu sĩ Ôn Phi Bạch thản nhiên ngắm Ngạo Tháp liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện là một cái liên linh căn đều không có người thường sau, thu hồi tầm mắt.

...

Mỗi người đều làm ra phù hợp nhân thiết phản ứng.

Duy nhất không có ngoại quải Nghiêm Sơn tận lực rơi chậm lại chính mình tồn tại cảm, trốn ở góc phòng, lặng lẽ cân nhắc khởi mỗi người thực lực.

Sắc mặt của hắn tái nhợt, xanh biếc trong con ngươi tiềm tàng hoảng hốt loạn.

— trừ hắn ra ở ngoài, mỗi người đều đối chính mình đột nhiên bị dời đi tiến một cái xa lạ không gian việc này kiện thích ứng tốt đẹp.

Hắn không thể không tâm tình trầm trọng làm ra phán đoán: người ở chỗ này trong, chỉ có hắn một người là người thường.

Thấy rõ ràng hiện trạng sau, Nghiêm Sơn ngược lại biến đến bình tĩnh.

Hắn mâu trung hiện lên phức tạp đến khó có thể nói nên lời, lại có thể nhượng quần chúng dễ dàng lý giải thấu triệt cảm xúc.

— có lẽ, hôm nay liền muốn chết ở chỗ này .

Hắn rũ xuống mi mắt, ánh mắt gian hiện lên đồi bại chi sắc.

"Tạp!"

Không biết khi nào tọa thẳng thân thể Lang Nhược nhếch lên chân bắt chéo, vừa lòng gật gật đầu: "Thực hảo. Sẽ không bị những người khác ép tới không có tồn tại cảm, cũng không dễ dàng xuất diễn, lại đã từng sức diễn quá nghiêm khắc sơn."

— "Liền ngươi ."

Hắn nói rằng.

, đệ 44 chương

Thử kính chấm dứt ngày hôm sau.

Không Chính Sơ chạy tới tây trang đại ngôn quảng cáo quay phim mà.

— vi bảo trì phẩm bài cách điệu, người phụ trách hướng tới chỉ dùng một đường hoặc siêu một đường nghệ nhân, lần này cư nhiên ký xuống Không Chính Sơ cái này vừa mới nhảy thượng nhị tuyến nghệ nhân.

Không biết Phương Trạch là dùng cái gì lý do thuyết phục hắn .

Xa Bạch mạn vô mục đích tưởng: khả năng lại là 'Có tiềm lực' kia một bộ đi.

Mặc dù là tại họa bánh mì loại lớn, nhưng chỉ muốn nghe đứng lên có lí có căn cứ, có thể khiến người tâm động là đến nơi.

Hắn ngồi ở băng ghế thượng, nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ —

Thanh niên đang tại cùng đạo diễn thảo luận quay phim chi tiết, tinh xảo mặt mày tại họa thượng đồ trang sức trang nhã sau càng phát ra nhượng người mê say, màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi mơ hồ nhộn nhạo toái mang.

— trang là hắn hóa .

Cứu một lần tràng sau đó, hắn liền thuận lý thành chương biến thành Không Chính Sơ chuyên thuộc hoá trang sư.

Mỗi lần vừa đến đoàn phim, hắn liền trực tiếp đi theo Không Chính Sơ đi vào hoá trang gian, sau đó cầm lấy đồ trang điểm tại thanh niên trên mặt vẽ loạn — hoàn toàn quên chính mình trước kia từ chức lý do trung, có bảy lần là chán ghét đồ trang điểm.

Kết thúc nói chuyện Không Chính Sơ đứng lên, chuẩn bị bắt đầu quay phim.

Lần này quảng cáo tương đối khó khăn.

Không Chính Sơ yêu cầu làm , là xuyên tây trang đi qua đám người, mà hai bên người sẽ phối hợp nhìn phía hắn.

Hậu kỳ giống nhau sẽ dùng pha quay chậm thêm đặc tả tăng cường hình ảnh đánh sâu vào cảm, nhượng người xem tự đáy lòng phát ra 'Thoạt nhìn thật suất khí' cảm thán.

Bình thường dưới tình huống, âu phục sẽ đem người sấn đến càng đẹp mắt.

Không Chính Sơ diện mạo vốn là xuất chúng, quay phim thời điểm, nhất định nghĩ biện pháp áp chế hắn dung mạo đối người xem lực hấp dẫn, tài năng xông ra trên người hắn tây trang.

Nếu chỉ cấp tây trang đặc tả, người xem thực khả năng nhìn liền quên.

— buồn rầu với điểm này.

Đạo diễn liền cùng Không Chính Sơ thảo luận một lúc lâu.

Cuối cùng, hai người thống nhất quyết định nhiều hơn một ít tứ chi động tác, hấp dẫn người xem lực chú ý.

Ngựa xe như nước ở trên đường, mỗi người đều đến đi vội vàng.

Bỗng nhiên, có người trong lúc vô tình ngắm đến một người —

Tầm mắt đình trú.

Càng ngày càng nhiều ánh mắt tụ tập tại cùng một cái phương hướng.

Từ chỗ ngoặt chỗ đi tới thanh niên xuyên tu thân màu đen tây trang, màu trắng quần áo trong bị giải khai một cái cúc áo, lộ ra tinh xảo xương quai xanh.

Hắn không nhanh không chậm đi tới, thường thường cúi đầu, chỉnh lý một chút đã đầy đủ sạch sẽ quần áo.

Cặp kia xinh đẹp trong con ngươi ẩn chứa nụ cười thản nhiên.

Hắn khí chất tao nhã, như là ôn nhuận ngọc.

Giống như mực đặc màu đậm bức tranh làm người ta khắc sâu ấn tượng thanh niên từ thượng một cái chỗ ngoặt xuất hiện, lại biến mất tại hạ một người chỗ ngoặt.

Lưu lại một phiến đối hắn tâm trí hướng về người.

Thế giới sắc thái một chút một chút bị hút ra.

Thẳng đến hết thảy đều quy về hắc ám, tây trang phẩm bài danh từ từ hiện lên tại trên màn ảnh.

Đơn giản lại kiệt khắc tô quảng cáo.

— hiệu quả lại ngoài ý muốn hảo.

Trước không đề cập tới miễn phí thượng Weibo nhiệt sưu sự, này chi quảng cáo còn diễn sinh ra một cái ngạnh —

Cầu hỏi: như thế nào nhượng cực kì xinh đẹp người chú ý tới ta?

Đáp: ngươi chỉ cần một bộ xxx bài tây trang.

Ngạnh nguyên tự một cái nhìn quảng cáo sau thuận miệng phun tào up chủ.

Nên up chủ là Không Chính Sơ miến.

Vừa nhìn thấy thần tượng phát rồi động thái, nàng liền lập tức đoạt cái hàng, tái đầy cõi lòng chờ mong điểm khai video.

Video không trưởng.

Trừ bỏ Không Chính Sơ đi vào chỗ ngoặt kia vài giây, còn lại màn ảnh đều bị thả chậm —

Đến đi vội vàng người qua đường nhóm bất tri bất giác phóng hoãn cước bộ, tầm mắt mọi người đều ngưng tụ ở cùng chỗ, bị vạn chúng chú mục thanh niên bước vào màn ảnh...

Vang lên thanh thúy tiếng bước chân.

Cùng với động tác của hắn, một tiếng lại một tiếng tiếng bước chân vang lên, giã mỗi một cái bởi vì này xa hoa hình ảnh mà không tự giác ngừng thở người xem trái tim.

Mà bị video nội, ngoại người nóng bỏng nhìn chăm chú vào thanh niên, lại vô cùng chuyên chú chỉnh lý chính mình tây trang.

Một lần lại một lần, không phiền không chán , tựa hồ tại cố gắng dùng tứ chi ngôn ngữ nói: mau nhìn quần áo của ta! Không cần chú ý ta mặt!

Não bổ xuất một màn này up chủ không tự chủ được cười ra tiếng.

Nàng tiện tay đem chính mình cảm tưởng phát đến Weibo thượng, ngoài ý muốn khiến cho công chúng phát, một truyền mười, mười truyền một trăm, trăm truyền ngàn... Chậm rãi , ngạnh liền sinh ra .

Bằng vào trở thành ngạnh nhiệt độ, tây trang quý tiêu lượng thế nhưng gia tăng 15%.

Bất quá, những điều này là tương lai sự .

Chụp hoàn quảng cáo người máy thoát hạ tây trang, đổi hồi thường phục, cùng nhân viên công tác nhóm đạo biệt, liền mang theo Xa Bạch chạy về 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đoàn phim.

Tại 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 trong, trừ bỏ Nghiêm Sơn bên ngoài người đều đến từ cao nguy thế giới, đã thói quen mũi đao liếm huyết ngày, có thể nói bắt đầu liền tự mang ngoại quải.

Nhưng mà —

Thoạt nhìn yếu không trải qua phong Nghiêm Sơn mới là khai ngoại quải khai đến lớn nhất tồn tại.

Tại sở hữu người trong, chỉ có hắn gien có được tuyệt đối bao dung tính, có thể học tập bất luận cái gì kỹ năng. Mà những người khác, lại bởi vì tự mang năng lực hệ thống, đã bị nhất định hạn chế — không thể nắm giữ hệ thống ngoại lực lượng.

Tỷ như, đến từ tu chân thế giới Ôn Phi Bạch sẽ bị cơ giáp bài xích, không thể dùng Ngạo Tháp phương pháp rèn luyện thân thể, học sẽ không Đao Hận Vân võ học tâm pháp...

Nghiêm Sơn là không chịu hạn chế .

Làm một cái cũng không biết chính mình mới là bug người thường, Nghiêm Sơn buồn bã thất vọng tưởng tượng khởi chính mình chết sau cảnh tượng —

Người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh cha mẹ, ước hảo đồng thời ở trong xã hội dốc sức làm bằng hữu...

Hắn không tự giác thở dài.

Một đạo điện tử hợp thành âm đánh vỡ sáu người cho nhau phòng bị lại không làm thăm dò cục diện bế tắc: "Hải, đại gia hảo."

Nó ngữ điệu hoạt bát vi mọi người giảng giải quy tắc —

"Các ngươi là địch nhân, cũng là bằng hữu."

"Các ngươi sẽ trải qua hai mươi cục sinh tử khiêu chiến, trước thập cục, các ngươi đem từng người vi doanh. Tổng tích phân trước tam người, đạt được một lần sống lại cơ hội."

"Sau thập cục, các ngươi đem trở thành một cái đoàn đội, cùng quái vật hoặc là những thứ khác tiểu đội chống lại."

Sau khi nói xong, nó dừng một chút, thấp giọng nỉ non đạo: "Thiếu chút nữa quên đổ xúc sắc ."

— trên bầu trời toát ra một cái thật lớn xúc xắc.

Ba mặt viết 'Trí' tự, ba mặt viết 'Võ' tự.

Xúc xắc tự động xoay tròn đứng lên, tái dừng lại.

"Các ngươi đội ngũ, là 'Võ' thuộc tính." Điện tử âm giải thích, "Nếu các ngươi đạt được cuối cùng thắng lợi, như vậy, kế tiếp một trăm năm, mỗi một cái thời không sinh mệnh thể tiến hóa phương hướng, đều sẽ lấy 'Vũ lực' vi chủ."

— "Ngươi đem chúng ta gọi về đến nơi đây."

Ngạo Tháp mở to màu đỏ tươi ánh mắt, ngữ khí ủ dột hỏi: "Nhượng chúng ta tham gia sinh tử khiêu chiến, chính là vì quyết định sinh mệnh thể nhóm tương lai một trăm năm tiến hóa phương hướng?"

— liền như là một cái đứa bé.

Nắm,bắt hai hàng ốc sên, giết chết bên trái một cái, liền đem ma phương đi phía trái xoay một lần, giết chết bên phải một cái, liền đem ma phương hướng hữu xoay một lần.

Hoàn toàn không quan tâm hay không có thể cởi bỏ ma phương.

— tàn nhẫn đến đúng lý hợp tình.

Tại đấu thú tràng trong lớn lên Ngạo Tháp không quan tâm chính mình sinh tử, chính là — nghe thấy điện tử âm 'Ân' một tiếng, đồng ý hắn nói sau.

Hắn cười nhạo một tiếng, không chút do dự ở trên sàn nhà đạp một cước, nhảy hướng không trung, hung hăng nện thượng trong suốt cái chắn.

Không gian chấn động một chút.

"Di?"

Kinh ngạc một khắc, điện tử âm phát ra cổ quái tiếng cười: "Ngươi thật thú vị."

— "Đáng tiếc, ngươi khí lực quá nhỏ ."

Ngạo Tháp thân thể nháy mắt vỡ thành khối.

Lại bị hợp lại, tái vỡ thành khối, lại bị hợp lại...

Vô hạn tuần hoàn.

Rốt cục, Ngạo Tháp nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng đau hô một tiếng — trừng phạt đình chỉ.

Nhìn thấy hắn thảm trạng, Nghiêm Sơn hung hăng bóp tắt chính mình trong lòng tại không gian phát sinh chấn động khi dấy lên hy vọng.

Nghiêm Sơn chủ động đi đến Ngạo Tháp bên người, đỡ lấy Ngạo Tháp xụi lơ thân thể, nhượng hắn có thể bảo trì đứng thẳng.

"Đồng tình?"

Ngạo Tháp thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến, tiến đến thanh niên bên tai miệng vận sức chờ phát động — giống như tùy thời có thể cắn tiếp theo khối vành tai.

"Không." Nghiêm Sơn cố gắng kềm chế thân thể run rẩy, "Là đối cái thứ nhất khởi xướng phản kháng người tôn kính... Ngươi tái không thu liễm một chút khí thế trên người, chúng ta liền muốn đồng thời ngã trên mặt đất ."

"— thật yếu."

Ngạo Tháp khẽ hừ một tiếng.

Sau đó, ngoan ngoãn thu hồi chính mình khí tràng.

Nghiêm Sơn nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Dư lại bốn người hơi làm tự hỏi, đi tới bọn họ bên người.

Tuy rằng sáu người tại trước thập cục trong tồn tại cạnh tranh, nhưng ở rõ ràng càng vì nguy hiểm sau thập cục trong, bọn họ cũng là đội hữu.

Cùng với vội vã đùa giỡn thủ đoạn nhỏ, cướp đoạt sống lại danh ngạch, không bằng đoàn kết một lòng, tranh thủ bảo vệ càng nhiều đội hữu, miễn cho tại đoàn đội tái trung lâm vào hoàn cảnh xấu.

— sáu người ăn ý , biểu lộ ra chính mình tối hữu hảo một mặt.

"Tạp — "

"Quá quá quá!"

— diễn viên toàn bộ diễn xuất bùng nổ cảm giác thật sự quá tuyệt vời! Đương đạo diễn lâu như vậy, ta lần đầu tiên biết 'Thích' tự viết như thế nào!

Lang Nhược không kìm lòng nổi vỗ vỗ cái bàn: "Bảo trì trụ trạng thái! ! Về sau liền như vậy diễn!"

Diễn viên nhóm: "..."

Thỉnh ngươi lãnh tĩnh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tiểu kịch trường:

# về 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 trong mọi người tối hữu hảo một mặt #

Ngạo • sống ở đấu thú tràng • tháp: không đánh ngươi chính là tối hữu hảo trạng thái .

Nghiêm Sơn: lễ tiết tính mỉm cười. jpg

Ôn • Nguyên Anh kỳ • phi bạch: vẻ mặt thanh cao. jpg

Ô • đô thị dị năng nữ chủ • mộng: hải đại gia hảo a ta kêu ô mộng thích nhất nhìn các loại động mạn... 【 bắt đầu nói lao. jpg】

Trần • tương lai tinh tế thượng tướng • trúc: một người duy nhất nghiêm túc bồi ô mộng tán gẫu người.

Đao • võ hiệp kịch • hận vân: vẻ mặt khổ đại cừu thâm. jpg

, đệ 45 chương

Bốn ngày trước —

Dặn dò hoàn Không Chính Sơ muốn chuyên tâm chuẩn bị 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 thử kính, Phương Trạch liền dẫn theo trang có bút kí bản máy tính bao, đi phó bữa tiệc .

Hắn hẹn một cái rất có thiên phú, tính cách đã có chút quái dị đạo diễn ăn cơm trưa.

Đạo diễn dư một.

Ba năm trước đây tiến vào đạo diễn chức nghiệp, đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm liền đánh ra nhượng nghiệp nội cùng ngoại giới đều bầu thành kinh điển màn ảnh. Thứ hai bộ tác phẩm liền lấy vài cái quyền uy giải thưởng tốt nhất đạo diễn thưởng.

— hắn giống như trời sinh chính là ăn đạo diễn chén cơm này .

Bất quá, thiên tài cùng quái thai tổng là chỉ có một đường chi cách.

Hắn không thích nói chuyện —

Cho dù tại quay phim trong lúc, diễn viên diễn đến không đối, hắn cũng sẽ không trực tiếp chỉ ra diễn viên vấn đề, mà là lấy ra xuất vấn đề đoạn ngắn, tái tại diễn viên kịch bản thượng hoa mấy cái tơ hồng — tiêu xuất này mạc diễn trọng điểm.

Về phần diễn viên có thể hay không lĩnh ngộ...

Dư một tỏ vẻ, nếu tạm thời lĩnh ngộ không , hắn trước hết chụp những người khác diễn phân.

Diễn viên nhóm đối với cái này rất có phê bình kín đáo, cũng không dám trực tiếp oán.

Dù sao, dư một thiên phú là mọi người đều biết . Chỉ cần hắn đồng ý nghiên cứu, đánh ra một cái kinh điển màn ảnh —

Nhắc tới đến mỗ cái đặc biệt đề tài, hoặc là nào đó đặc biệt cảm giác, liền sẽ nhượng người liên tưởng đến , thật lâu vô pháp quên được kinh điển màn ảnh.

— có thể nhượng màn ảnh nội diễn viên tại người xem trong lòng duy trì liên tục giữ ấm.

Chính mình sức diễn nhân vật có thể bị khán giả ghi khắc, cho dù là dính đạo diễn quang.

Đối diễn viên mà nói, cũng là vô thượng vinh quang .

Cho nên —

Cũng không am hiểu cùng dư một loại này hũ nút ở chung Phương Trạch vừa thu lại đến dư một tại trù bị tân diễn tin tức, liền lập tức tìm người hỗ trợ, ước đến dư một.

Chỉ cần có thể ước đến người, bắt lấy phiến ước còn khó hơn sao?

Ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn cơm người đại diện đẩy kính mắt, đoan trang giương lên môi.

Trong chốc lát sau, dư vừa đến .

Hắn xuyên rộng thùng thình màu xám áo, nửa người dưới là thuần hắc quần dài, thân hình nhỏ bé và yếu ớt.

Tóc của hắn có chút trường, lưu hải bán che khuất ánh mắt — lông mi cũng rất trường, ảnh ngược ở trong con ngươi, cùng mâu giữa dòng chuyển quang hoa dung hợp.

Dư vừa ngồi xuống.

Sau đó vươn ra gầy yếu , tái nhợt đến có thể rõ ràng nhìn thấy mỗi một sợi gân xanh tay, tự cố mục đích bản thân — hỗn loạn một ít do dự, ăn xong rồi cơm.

Phương Trạch: "..."

Ta là tới nói chuyện làm ăn , không thể sinh khí.

Hắn lộ ra tươi cười, ôn hòa thẳng vào chủ đề: "Dư đạo, ta nghe nói ngài đang tại trù bị tân diễn."

Dư một 'Ân' một tiếng.

Dừng một chút, hắn vừa nghi hoặc chỉ chỉ bàn ăn, hình tượng sinh động biểu đạt ra 'Ngươi không ăn sao' những lời này.

Phương Trạch gắp mấy chiếc đũa đồ ăn.

An tĩnh ăn bán giờ — dư ăn một lần no sau.

Phương Trạch kiềm chế không ngừng lần thứ hai hỏi ý kiến: "Chúng ta có thể tâm sự ngài tân diễn sao?"

Dư lần nữa thứ 'Ân' một tiếng.

Phương Trạch nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Lần này, không chờ hắn nói chuyện, dư một liền mở ra di động bị vong lục, đưa điện thoại di động màn hình giơ lên Phương Trạch trước người —

[ tân kịch sẽ chụp giang hồ, đại nam chủ diễn.

Nam nhân vật chính là Shalnark, tính cách dương quang sáng sủa, không có chỉ số thông minh, nhưng là cái thực thảo hỉ nhân vật.

Ngươi muốn tranh thủ chính là này bộ kịch nam nhân vật chính sao? ]

Những lời này dư liền đã sớm viết hảo .

Chỉ cần Phương Trạch vừa hỏi, hắn có thể lấy ra — đối đãi dư một, đánh thẳng cầu là tối dùng được .

Am hiểu sâu điểm này Phương Trạch gật gật đầu: "Là . Ta nghệ nhân, từ xuất đạo đến bây giờ, còn không có diễn quá tính cách dương quang nhân vật. Hắn thực ưu tú, ta không hy vọng hắn về sau diễn lộ bởi vì giai đoạn trước sức diễn nhân vật hình tượng tương tự mà bị hạn chế."

"Hơn nữa, hắn biểu diễn đệ nhất bộ kịch quảng thụ khen ngợi. Chưa bá xuất thứ hai bộ kịch là trần phong đạo diễn tác phẩm, đang tại quay phim đệ tam bộ kịch đạo diễn là lang đạo.

Ta nghĩ, này hai cái đạo diễn tên, đã có thể làm cho ngài đối hắn diễn xuất làm ra bước đầu đánh giá ."

Phương Trạch tưởng phải giúp trợ Không Chính Sơ đắp nặn phẩm bài hiệu ứng, nhượng khán giả vừa nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ tên, liền tiềm thức cảm thấy 'Đây là bộ hảo kịch, có thể nhìn một cái' .

Phẩm bài hiệu ứng thực khó hình thành, nhưng chỉ muốn nghệ nhân đủ khắc chế, người đại diện đủ cố gắng —

Là có thể làm được .

Không Chính Sơ khởi điểm phi thường cao.

Làm hắn cái thứ hai người đại diện, Phương Trạch tuyệt đối không cho phép chính mình tạp hắn chiêu bài.

Cho nên, tuy rằng đối Không Chính Sơ nói ra 'Về sau ngươi tài nguyên, chỉ biết càng hảo' này một loại nói, nhưng là, mỗi lần giúp hắn tranh thủ tài nguyên thời điểm, Phương Trạch đều vì mình lau mồ hôi.

Đặc biệt —

Gặp phải chính mình sẽ không đối phó người sau đó.

Dư một như có điều suy nghĩ buông xuống xan cụ.

Hắn nghe thấy được 'Trần phong' hai chữ này.

Bởi vì hắn trầm mặc ít lời, cơ hồ không có ai biết hắn sùng bái trần phong — là trần phong đạo diễn một bộ phim, nhượng hắn đi lên hiện tại này điều đối không tốt giao tế hắn mà nói hơi có vẻ gian khổ lộ.

Hắn cũng không phải trong vòng sở truyền lưu thiên tài.

Hắn chính là tại thật lâu trước kia, liền sẽ nhiều lần lật xem cùng một bộ phim, nghiêm túc nghiên cứu nó quay phim thủ pháp, tái không ngừng sưu tầm có thể đem nó chụp đến càng có cảm giác phương thức.

Trầm mặc, nhượng hắn rời xa sở hữu phù hoa.

Hắn một mình đắm chìm tại thế giới của mình trong, hấp thu tri thức, khỏe mạnh trưởng thành, cuối cùng tại giới giải trí trong nở rộ xuất kinh người sáng rọi.

Mà trần phong.

Là này hết thảy mới bắt đầu.

Dư một gật gật đầu, điện thoại di động thượng đánh ra hai chữ: [ ảnh chụp. ]

— ảnh chụp?

Phương Trạch sửng sốt, lập tức kịp phản ứng.

— dư tưởng tượng muốn phù hợp nam nhân vật chính nhân thiết , Không Chính Sơ ảnh chụp.

Hắn lập tức bấm Không Chính Sơ điện thoại: "Chính sơ, chụp nhất trương ảnh chụp chia ta — muốn dương quang bên trong lộ ra ngu đần cái loại này."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Người máy mộng một cái chớp mắt, mới 'Úc' một tiếng, phối hợp điều xuất từ chụp, lộ ra tựa như chó Husky sáng lạn lại xuẩn manh tươi cười —

Ngọn đèn chợt lóe.

Ảnh chụp chụp hoàn.

Hắn đem ảnh chụp chia người đại diện, lần thứ hai nhìn khởi kịch bản.

"Khụ khụ."

Thượng phô Xa Bạch do dự trong chốc lát, vẫn là phát ra thanh âm.

"Ngươi bị cảm?" Không Chính Sơ ngẩng đầu, hỏi.

"... Không có." Thành công khiến cho người máy chú ý Xa Bạch từ bên giường ló đầu ra, "Ảnh chụp, có thể cho ta nhất trương sao?"

"Có thể a."

Không • hằng ngày sủng phấn • chính sơ đem mới vừa chụp ảnh chụp phát đến Xa Bạch vi tín thượng, tái thuận tay phát rồi điều Weibo —

Không Chính Sơ v:

Đại gia ngọ an, nhớ rõ đúng hạn ăn cơm.

Có điều kiện nói, tốt nhất ngủ tiếp cái ngủ trưa úc.

Phụ tự chụp. jpg

Cho rằng có thể độc chiếm tự chụp ảnh xe • sơ sơ cuối cùng miến • bạch: "..."

A, thần tượng.

Hắn buồn bực để điện thoại di động xuống, đắp lên chăn.

— nhu thuận tiến vào ngủ trưa.

Chờ Không Chính Sơ nhận đến Phương Trạch điện thoại, đuổi tới công ty, nhìn thấy bị đặt tại trên bàn tân kịch bản khi, mới hiểu được mấy ngày trước tự chụp ảnh tác dụng.

"Này bộ kịch khởi động máy thời gian vừa lúc tại 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 hơ khô thẻ tre sau đó, ngươi không cần lo lắng hành trình vấn đề.

Hợp đồng ta cũng xem qua , không có hố người chi tiết, ngươi trực tiếp ký liền đi."

Phương Trạch một bên xử lý bưu kiện, vừa nói.

Không Chính Sơ sửng sốt một chút: "Không cần thử kính sao?"

"Không cần." Đối đãi nghệ nhân hướng tới nghiêm khắc lại lạnh lùng Phương Trạch cũng không ngẩng đầu lên trả lời, "Ký hoàn hiệp ước, nam nhân vật chính chính là ngươi ."

Tuy rằng không quá phúc hậu, nhưng người máy vẫn là tưởng cảm thán một chút: người đại diện nguyên lai có thể như vậy khốc sao?

"Thất thần làm chi." Thấy hắn không động tĩnh, Phương Trạch ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía hắn, thấu kính sau con ngươi lãnh giống như băng, miệng cũng không chút khách khí phun khởi nọc độc, "Ngươi cái này phản ứng tốc độ, ở trước mặt ta biểu hiện một chút là có thể . Muốn là dám lấy tiến đoàn phim trong — "

Người đại diện 'A' một tiếng.

"Ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết miến — bọn họ thần tượng tại hằng ngày sinh hoạt trung dại dột giống điều kim ngư."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Liền sẽ lấy ta miến uy hiếp ta.

Hừ.

Người máy yên lặng ký hảo hợp đồng.

Tiếp, đã bị người đại diện không thể chờ đợi được chạy về đoàn phim.

"Xa Bạch." Người máy nhìn về phía chính mình số một miến, thăm dò tính hỏi, "Ta phản ứng biến chậm sao?"

Hắn thoạt nhìn có chút uể oải.

"Không có." Xa Bạch không nghĩ tới hắn thật sự sẽ nghiêm túc rối rắm Phương Trạch nói, không khỏi bật cười, "Ngươi tân người đại diện tính cách chính là như vậy, đối đãi bất đồng nghệ nhân, hắn sử dụng phương châm bất đồng."

"Ngươi một đường thuận buồm xuôi gió ."

"Vi phòng ngừa ngươi rất kiêu ngạo, hắn sẽ kiên trì bền bỉ đả kích ngươi."

Xa Bạch ôn nhu sờ sờ thanh niên tóc: "Ngươi không cần để ý hắn nói."

Tiểu trợ lý nói một đống.

Người máy lại chỉ bắt đến một cái trọng điểm — phản ứng không có đổi trì độn = sẽ không bị miến ghét bỏ = miến sẽ không thoát phấn.

Hắn xinh đẹp trong con ngươi xẹt qua nhẹ nhàng cảm xúc.

Người máy cảm thấy.

Thần tượng nhiệt tình yêu thương nghề nghiệp một trong những nguyên nhân, đại khái là, phần này chức nghiệp, đem chính mình, yêu thích chính mình người, yêu thích tác phẩm của mình người tụ tập ở tại đồng thời.

Sở hữu người trăm sông đổ về một biển.

Tạo nên một cái sáng lên tỏa sáng thần tượng.

— phần này lực lượng.

Chẳng lẽ không đáng giá bị nhiệt tình yêu thương sao?

, đệ 46 chương

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đoàn phim —

Hôm nay muốn chụp diễn, là Nghiêm Sơn trận đầu khiêu chiến.

Bởi vì trước thập cục chỉ có thể một mình tham gia, cho nên sáu cái diễn viên chính muốn thay phiên quay phim. Đơn giản đến nói, chính là trừ bỏ đang tại quay phim người, mặt khác năm cái diễn viên chính đều thực nhàn.

Nhàn đến có thể sắp xếp tọa, một bên nhìn kịch bản, một bên tán gẫu.

Lang • toàn trường tối vội • nếu mặt không đổi sắc liếc bọn họ liếc mắt một cái, mới đem lực chú ý thả lại màn ảnh thượng.

"Action!"

Ghi chép tại trường quay đánh bản.

"Hoan nghênh tiến vào cửa thứ nhất."

"Ở trên cái thế giới này, ngài có được mười lần hồi tưởng thời gian cơ hội."

"Thông quan điều kiện: sinh tồn 24 giờ."

— đã từ từ quen thuộc điện tử âm vi Nghiêm Sơn tiến hành đơn giản giới thiệu.

Nghe thấy thông quan điều kiện sau, Nghiêm Sơn căng thẳng trong lòng: sinh tồn 24 giờ là có ý gì? Cửa thứ nhất liền nguy hiểm như vậy sao?

Hắn sờ sờ cổ chỗ vòng cổ.

— vòng cổ là Ôn Phi Bạch đưa ninh vật đạo cụ, bên trong có Ngạo Tháp đưa có thể làm cho miệng vết thương rất nhanh khép lại dược, ô mộng đưa duy nhất đồ dùng — ẩn hình phòng hộ tráo, trần trúc đưa có thể tự động ngắm trúng hắc khoa học kỹ thuật súng lục...

Tại biết được hắn là cái tay trói gà không chặt người thường sau, đến từ mặt khác thế giới đại lão nhóm trầm mặc một lúc lâu, sau đó từng người đưa hắn nhất kiện có thể bảo mệnh đồ vật.

Nghiêm • tân tấn đoàn sủng • sơn thầm nghĩ: hy vọng có thể còn sống đi ra ngoài đi.

Không phải, liền không có biện pháp báo đáp đại gia ân tình .

Trầm tư hoàn, hắn mới đánh giá khởi hoàn cảnh chung quanh —

Hắn đang đứng tại lối qua đường một mặt, phía sau là đi lại vội vàng đám người. Nhượng hắn cảm thấy bất an chính là: chỉ có hắn một người, đứng ở lối đi bộ bên cạnh.

Bởi vì tiền phương chính là lối qua đường, cho nên trước người của hắn không có vòng bảo hộ.

— trước về phía sau lui đi.

Nghiêm Sơn do dự giấu tiến đám người.

Xa xa hài đồng vui đùa ầm ĩ hoành sấm đèn đỏ —

Vội vã đi bệnh viện nam nhân thật vất vả chờ đến đèn xanh, mãnh liệt thải hạ chân ga, đã bị đột nhiên toát ra mấy hài tử hoảng sợ.

Hắn theo bản năng chuyển động tay lái —

Ô tô tại lối qua đường một mặt cấp đình.

Không có tạo thành bất cứ người nào viên thương vong.

Nhìn thấy khí xe dừng lại vị trí sau, Nghiêm Sơn trái tim giống như tại trong nháy mắt đình chỉ nhảy lên.

Vài giây sau, hắn mới từ cảm giác hít thở không thông trung khôi phục lại, bắt đầu cố gắng bình ổn tại trong não dâng bốc lên sợ hãi.

— nếu hắn không có nói trước dời đi vị trí.

Hắn sẽ bị ô tô nghiền tử.

Hắn biết cửa thứ nhất nguy hiểm chỗ .

Giống điện ảnh 《 tử thần đến 》 nhất dạng, thế giới này, sẽ lợi dụng hết thảy nhìn như vô dụng chi tiết, tạo thành tinh vi bắt mồi võng, giết chết hắn.

Đột nhiên.

Một cái đi ngang qua nữ nhân không cẩn thận đụng phải hắn.

Nghiêm Sơn lập tức về phía sau lui —

Phía sau là một cái buôn bán khinh khí cầu nam nhân, mắt thấy Nghiêm Sơn liền muốn bởi vì cân bằng bất ổn mà ném tới mà thượng, hắn vội vàng vươn tay, đỡ lấy Nghiêm Sơn.

"Ngươi không — "

Nói còn chưa nói xong, trong tay hắn khinh khí cầu liền 'Phanh' nổ tung. Tam, bốn thước cao ngọn lửa nhảy đến Nghiêm Sơn trên người, chặt chẽ bao bọc trụ Nghiêm Sơn.

"A — "

Nghiêm Sơn phát ra kêu thảm thiết.

Đám người xôn xao đứng lên, có người dẫn theo thủy hướng trên người của hắn bát, có chủ quán tại nghĩ biện pháp đem thủy quản nhận đến hắn phụ cận, có người bấm 119...

Trường hợp hỗn loạn.

Con thỏ DJ

Trong đó, một người lầm đem du làm như thủy, bát hướng hắn —

Hỏa thiêu đến càng vượng.

"Hay không hồi tưởng thời gian?"

"... Là."

Thế giới bắt đầu đảo mang.

Đủ để cho hắn hỏng mất cháy bỏng cảm còn lưu lại tại tứ chi thượng, mấy cái kia vui đùa ầm ĩ hài tử đã đi lên lối qua đường —

Nghiêm Sơn gắt gao cắn môi, lấy này ổn định cảm xúc.

Hắn thối lui đến trong đám người, đem ô mộng đưa ẩn hình phòng hộ tráo bộ ở trên người, tìm kiếm khởi tạm thời an toàn địa điểm.

...

Mỗi người cửa thứ nhất, đều là tại chính mình quen thuộc nhất trong hoàn cảnh, thể nghiệm nơi chốn tồn tại tử vong nguy cơ cảm giác.

Có tiềm lực người, sẽ bị kích phát xuất trước tiên cảm giác đến nguy hiểm năng lực.

Dựa vào các loại đạo cụ cùng mười lần hồi tưởng thời gian cơ hội, Nghiêm Sơn thành công sinh tồn 24 giờ.

Bị dời đi trước cuối cùng một giây, hắn nhìn hướng đầu lâu của mình bay tới dụng cụ cắt gọt, tuyệt vọng nhắm hai mắt lại —

Đoán trước trung đau đớn nhưng không có đã đến.

Hắn về tới hư không không gian, nhìn thấy những người khác.

Đoạn rụng cánh tay cùng má trái thượng thật lớn miệng vết thương cũng tại tiến vào không gian nháy mắt khỏi hẳn.

— hắn sống sót .

Nghiêm Sơn ngồi dưới đất, vẻ mặt hoảng hốt.

"Uy." Ngạo Tháp đối diện với hắn ngồi xuống, "Phát cái gì ngốc đâu? Ngươi là sống thế nào đi ra ... Vận khí của ngươi có phải hay không đặc biệt hảo?"

Nam nhân nghiêm trang chững chạc trào phúng hắn.

Nghiêm Sơn không có phản ứng Ngạo Tháp.

Hắn nhéo nhéo hái má của mình — "Ta thật sự không chết?"

Ngạo Tháp: "..."

Thoạt nhìn xuẩn thấu .

Trong chốc lát sau.

"Tạp — "

"Thơ ấu, ngươi làm chi đâu? ! Nên ngươi lên sân khấu !"

Không tại màn ảnh nội tìm được thơ ấu đạo diễn nhìn chung quanh một vòng, tại sắp xếp tọa diễn viên chính trong tìm được xem cuộc vui nhìn xem vẻ mặt mỹ tư tư nữ nhân.

Hắn lạnh lùng hỏi: "Xinh đẹp sao?"

"... Ta sai." Thơ • đột nhiên bộc phát ra cầu sinh dục • ấu vô cùng thành khẩn hướng hắn bái, "Ta sẽ không tái quên chính mình diễn phân ."

Lang Nhược lại nhìn chăm chú nàng mấy phút đồng hồ.

Nhìn chăm chú đến nàng tâm tình thấp thỏm, thậm chí tưởng lạnh run, mới vừa lòng thu hồi tầm mắt.

Vi thông cảm nhu thuận lại để cho hắn bớt lo Không Chính Sơ, Lang Nhược quyết định đem thông qua cửa thứ nhất sau đó — nhân vật chính nhóm cho nhau trao đổi tin tức đoạn ngắn phóng một phóng.

Hắn phất phất tay, ý bảo Không Chính Sơ đi nghỉ ngơi, lại chỉ chỉ thơ ấu, lộ ra hiền lành tươi cười: "Đến, trước chụp ngươi đơn người diễn phân."

Thơ ấu: "..."

Cầu ngài biệt cười nữa.

Ta hoảng.

Người máy gần nhất thực nhàn.

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đoàn phim hiện tại chủ chụp Sở Hạo diễn phân. Hắn không có tiếp tân diễn, không có tiếp đại ngôn, cũng không có tiếp tống nghệ...

Mỗi ngày đều tại nghiền ngẫm đã sớm phân tích hoàn kịch bản.

Trừ bỏ tốt đẹp làm việc và nghỉ ngơi ngoại, sống đến tựa như hàm cá.

— người máy cảm thấy như vậy không được.

Vì thế.

Hắn cùng Xa Bạch thương thảo qua đi, quyết định đi làm công ích.

Hai người trước đó thu thập hảo tin tức, cùng đạo diễn lên tiếng chào hỏi, liền chạy tới phụ cận một cái bần cùng vùng núi trong.

Các thôn dân tính cách thuần phác. Tuy rằng sinh hoạt có chút gian nan, nhưng không có oán trời trách đất, đại đa số người đều hiểu được biết đủ là vui, sáng sớm liền cần cần cù cù đi chiếu cố cây nông nghiệp .

— phụ trách chọn lựa địa điểm Xa Bạch thấy vậy, nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn hy vọng Không Chính Sơ thiện ý, có thể truyền đạt cấp đáng giá có được nó người.

Hai người đi vào tiểu học.

Trong trường học chỉ có một lão sư, là một cái bị phơi nắng ra Cao Nguyên hồng nữ hài tử.

Nàng đang tại cấp bọn nhỏ lên lớp, nói chuyện thanh âm thực ôn nhu.

Bởi vì cái bàn không đủ, cho nên chỉ có tuổi tiểu nhân hài tử ngồi, này học sinh của hắn đều là đứng . Bọn họ cầm một, hai cái tiểu tập vở cùng bút máy, ký lục lão sư giảng tri thức.

— không có sách giáo khoa.

Tương lai hài tử, tuyệt đối sẽ không mua không nổi sách giáo khoa.

Không phải toàn thế giới người đều thoát khỏi nghèo khó , mà là giáo dục bắt buộc đã biến đến phi thường hoàn thiện.

Mỗi người, đều có học tập tri thức quyền lợi cùng nghĩa vụ.

Không Chính Sơ đứng ở phòng học ngoại, an tĩnh chờ.

Chuông tan học vang lên.

Lão sư đi ra phòng học, mới phát hiện Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch.

Nàng mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, lại hơi có vẻ luống cuống: "Xin lỗi, ta không biết..."

"Không quan hệ." Không Chính Sơ lắc lắc đầu.

Bọn họ xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn trong chốc lát bên trong tình huống sau, liền đứng đến tường sau , nhìn không thấy là bình thường .

"Các ngươi là đến... ?" Lão sư hỏi.

"Các ngươi thiếu cái gì sao? Tỷ như sách giáo khoa cùng cái bàn. Ta có thể quyên tặng một ít." Thanh niên ôn hòa cười cười.

"Tạ, cám ơn." Lão sư kinh hỉ nói, "Chúng ta phi thường thiếu sách giáo khoa. Nếu có thể nói, ngài có thể ưu tiên quyên trợ sách giáo khoa sao?"

Nàng có chút ngại ngùng, hiển nhiên rất ít tiếp thu người khác quà tặng.

"Ta cũng có thể xuất một phần tiền."

Nàng bổ sung đạo.

Không Chính Sơ rất ít tiêu tiền.

Không quản là đại ngôn phí, vẫn là phiến thù, trừ bỏ cấp người đại diện trừu thành, mặt khác đều hoàn hảo đãi tại thẻ ngân hàng của hắn trong.

Cho nên —

Cùng với nhượng đối hắn mà nói không hề tác dụng con số càng đôi càng lớn, không bằng lấy đến làm từ thiện.

Người máy ngăn lại nữ lão sư lấy tiền hành động.

Hắn chăm chú hỏi: "Số điện thoại di động của ngươi là bao nhiêu?"

Xa Bạch: "..."

Nữ lão sư: "..."

Hai người đều mờ mịt mấy chục giây.

"Ta đặt hàng cái bàn cùng sách giáo khoa thời điểm, muốn điền số điện thoại di động của ngươi." Không Chính Sơ giải thích.

— lão sư bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

Cùng nữ lão sư câu thông hoàn sau, Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch rời đi vùng núi.

Phản hồi đoàn phim trong quá trình, người máy không ngừng ấn di động màn hình —

Không Chính Sơ v:

Đại gia buổi tối hảo, nhớ rõ đúng hạn ăn bữa tối.

Hôm nay cùng Xa Bạch cùng đi vấn an đại sơn trong hài tử, bọn họ đều thực đáng yêu, khi đi học đặc biệt chuyên chú.

Tại lão sư đề nghị hạ, ta giúp bọn hắn mua thêm sách giáo khoa cùng cái bàn.

Hy vọng chuyển phát nhanh viên có thể hãy mau đem đồ vật đưa đi qua.

Tiểu dán sĩ: làm công ích trước, muốn tiên tiến đi điều tra, xác định không gặp nguy hiểm sau, tài năng cùng bằng hữu cùng đi trợ giúp hãm sâu khốn cảnh người úc.

Tài lực không đủ, lại muốn hỗ trợ bảo bối, có thể cũng không loạn ném rác rưởi bắt đầu — bất luận cái gì một chuyện nhỏ, cũng có thể đối chung quanh tạo thành ảnh hưởng.

Cuối cùng, gần nhất muốn ăn mặc theo mùa , đại gia phải chú ý thân thể, tiểu tâm cảm mạo.

Hình minh hoạ ①: đại sơn trong phong cảnh đồ. jpg

Hình minh hoạ ②: cùng Xa Bạch chụp ảnh chung. jpg

Lúc này đây phát Weibo tương đối dài.

Miến hẳn là sẽ không chê ta dong dài đi?

Không Chính Sơ lật lật bình luận, phát hiện rất nhiều miến đều bắt đầu diễn xưng hắn vi 'Lão cán bộ', không khỏi khởi xướng ngốc.

Lão cán bộ cái gì...

Rõ ràng từ hắn sinh ra, đến bây giờ, bất quá mấy tháng mà thôi.

, đệ 47 chương

Không chính canh đầu tân Weibo sau đó, miến nhóm phản ứng cũng phi thường nhanh chóng —

Đàn trong bắt đầu nghiêm túc tham thảo tổ chức công ích sự: tuyển ra người có năng lực, thành lập công ích tổ từ từ.

Đã hỗn thành phấn vòng trong đầu lĩnh dương 98 hào thành công được tuyển công ích tổ chức người lãnh đạo.

Sau đó một bên cấp miến nhóm giảng giải làm công ích khi cần phải chú ý hạng mục công việc, một bên hướng Không Chính Sơ hội báo trên mạng tin tức — người qua đường đối hắn phong bình, cùng miến sắp tới chủ yếu tố cầu.

Người qua đường phong bình chỉnh thể tốt đẹp.

Mà miến tố cầu tổng kết đứng lên có hai cái:

① hy vọng có thể nhìn thấy bản thân của hắn.

② hy vọng hắn có thể tuyên bố tân đơn khúc.

Nhớ tới chính mình tiếp kịch bản, người máy lòng mang áy náy xem nhẹ rụng miến cái thứ nhất tố cầu.

Về phần tuyên bố tân đơn khúc, ngược lại là có thể đăng lên nhật trình.

Hắn yên lặng cấp người đại diện phát rồi tin tức —

Không Chính Sơ: ta nghĩ phát tân đơn khúc.

Phương Trạch: ?

Không Chính Sơ: miến muốn nghe ta tân ca.

Phương Trạch: ...

Phương Trạch: ta sẽ giúp ngươi tranh thủ một chút 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 trong ca khúc biểu diễn cơ hội.

Không Chính Sơ: ^ω^

Không Chính Sơ: cám ơn.

— nghe nói phát biểu tình phù có lợi với tăng tiến tình cảm.

Người máy tắt đi di động.

Phương Trạch nhìn di động thượng biểu tình phù, trầm mặc một lúc lâu.

Chờ di động tự động hắc bình sau, hắn mới kịp phản ứng — Không Chính Sơ thế nhưng tại hướng hắn bán manh? !

Cho rằng như vậy có thể giảm bớt bị ta oán số lần sao.

Phương Trạch không động như núi để điện thoại di động xuống, tỏ vẻ tuyệt đối sẽ không ăn bán manh này một bộ.

Ngũ giây đi qua.

Hắn cầm lấy di động, điểm khai vi tín, nhảy ra cùng Không Chính Sơ nói chuyện phiếm ký lục, lần thứ hai nhìn chằm chằm biểu tình phù, lâm vào trầm tư.

— ta bình thường có phải hay không rất hung ?

Thế cho nên nghệ nhân đều bắt đầu thăm dò tính đối ta bán manh .

Phương Trạch nghĩ nghĩ, hoa động liên hệ người liệt biểu, tìm được cấp 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 viết ca khúc âm nhạc người.

Hắn trước phát rồi câu hỏi han ngữ, tái ngắn gọn thuyết minh chính mình ý đồ đến, liền bắt đầu chờ hồi phục.

— đưa nhất trương đơn khúc biểu diễn cơ hội nhượng hắn vui vẻ vui vẻ đi.

Người đại diện âm thầm thầm nghĩ.

Trừ bỏ kể trên phản ứng, miến nhóm còn từ người máy tân Weibo trong bái ra một đôi cp: nam thần cùng hắn tiểu trợ lý.

Mời đến chén trà hoa cúc:

# Không Chính Sơ ## chân nhân cp#

Chỉ có ta cảm thấy trợ lý tiểu ca ca nhìn sơ sơ ánh mắt siêu cấp hữu ái sao? Tỷ phu của ta chính là như vậy xem ta tỷ — lộ ra nồng đậm thê nô hương vị.

Quan trọng nhất là, trợ lý tiểu ca ca cũng hảo hảo nhìn a! Cùng sơ sơ đứng chung một chỗ rất đẹp mắt .

Trầm mê nam sắc vô pháp tự kềm chế. jpg

Này điều Weibo phía dưới xuất hiện đại lượng hồi phục —

Có người tỏ vẻ tìm được tổ chức; có người tỏ vẻ cự tuyệt kéo lang xứng; còn có đứng Sở Hạo hoặc Dư Nhất Thụ người chạy đến cái này mặt cùng đứng Xa Bạch người xé x.

Khuy bình Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Ta thật không có luyến ái đặt ra.

Hắn cảm thấy vi không tồn tại cp xé đến xé đi miến nhóm ngốc đến đáng yêu.

Vì thế —

Người máy phát 'Mời đến chén trà hoa cúc' Weibo, cũng trêu chọc: "cp hảo khái sao?"

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình này điều bình luận phi thường phù hợp hiện tại lưu hành dùng từ, tuyệt đối có thể xoát tân miến nhóm trong lòng đối hắn 'Lão cán bộ' ấn tượng.

Kết quả —

Mời đến chén trà hoa cúc:

# Không Chính Sơ #

wocwoc cư nhiên là phát! ! !

Nhà của chúng ta sơ sơ lần đầu tiên phát miến Weibo nha ta muốn kích động đến hôn cổ đi! !

Còn chỉ chuyển thảo luận hắn cùng Xa Bạch cp Weibo! Ta thiên nột, bốn bỏ năm lên không chính là quan phương phát đường sao? !

Ai đều đừng cản ta! Này cỗ ta mua định rồi!

Mặt khác miến: kinh .

Không Chính Sơ cùng Sở Hạo cp phấn: "..."

Không Chính Sơ cùng Dư Nhất Thụ cp phấn: "..."

— đột nhiên tập thể trầm mặc. jpg

Chính ngồi ở trên giường xoát Weibo, ngoài ý muốn xoát đến kinh hỉ Xa Bạch đi xuống phô xem xét liếc mắt một cái —

Không Chính Sơ nhìn chăm chú vào di động màn hình, thần sắc buồn rầu.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng cười cười, thu hồi tầm mắt.

Này phản ứng...

Cùng nói tốt không giống a.

Không Chính Sơ chưa từ bỏ ý định sàng chọn miến bình luận, ý đồ tìm được khen hắn tiến bộ đại hoặc là theo sát mà thuỷ triều — cùng loại với thoát khỏi lão cán bộ tính cách nói.

— lại phát hiện một cái thu tán sổ thẳng tắp bay lên bình luận: khiếp sợ! Lão cán bộ sơ sơ cư nhiên công khai xuất quỹ, nói đến tình yêu xế bóng? ! Này đến tột cùng là đạo đức không có vẫn là nhân tính vặn vẹo?

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Khả năng đây là trong truyền thuyết giả miến đi.

Tới gần buổi tối thập điểm.

Hắn phát ra cuối cùng một cái nhắc nhở miến nhóm đi ngủ sớm một chút Weibo, liền tắt điện thoại di động, nằm ở trên giường, bắt đầu nghỉ ngơi.

Xa Bạch thuận tay tắt đi trong phòng đăng.

Ngủ ngon, mộng đẹp.

Hắn tại Không Chính Sơ mới nhất Weibo lần tới phục.

Sau đó, cùng lóe ra đầy sao đồng thời, tiến nhập yên giấc.

, đệ 48 chương

Sau đó một tháng, Không Chính Sơ thường xuyên xuất hiện tại quần chúng tầm nhìn trong —

《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 kết cục khiến cho người xem cảm khái cùng thổn thức. Không ít người tỏ vẻ chính mình tại học sinh thời đại cũng lặng lẽ thầm mến quá người khác, bởi vì các loại nguyên nhân vô pháp thông báo, cuối cùng chỉ có thể mãn hàm tiếc nuối lựa chọn tiêu tan.

Huống chi, này bộ kịch bầu không khí tích cực dương quang, nhân vật chính tam quan chính vả lại chỉ số thông minh tại tuyến, kết cục cũng coi như viên mãn — tại một đống lấy thanh xuân đau đớn vi chủ đề vườn trường đề tài trong có thể nói hạc trong bầy gà.

Khán giả tỏ vẻ đáng giá nhị xoát.

Tại 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 thả ra đại kết cục ngày hôm sau, 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch thứ hai quý 》 đệ nhất kỳ tiếp đương bá ra.

Hoàn toàn mới du hý hình thức cùng đệ nhất mùa khô tích lũy khởi danh khí nhượng 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch thứ hai quý 》 một phát sóng, liền đã bị đại lượng chú ý.

Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm nghe theo nhà mình thần tượng nói, thập phần chú ý đạn mạc lễ nghi, khắc chế chính mình điên cuồng xoát 'Sơ sơ' hai chữ này xúc động, nhu thuận nhìn khởi tống nghệ —

Tuyên vĩnh ninh bắt đầu đọc Không Chính Sơ nhật kí.

Miến nhóm từ có thể nhìn thấy thần tượng riêng tư hưng phấn, chuyển biến vi có điều động dung trầm tĩnh, cuối cùng hóa thành một cỗ vô pháp ngôn dụ vui mừng cùng cảm động.

— nhất định phải cụ thể hình dung nói.

Đại khái chính là... Phát hiện người mình thích, nguyên lai so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn bổng, không có cô phụ phần này yêu thích — cảm giác đi?

Ở cái này đại bộ phận người, đều nội liễm — hoặc là nói, đều vi bảo vệ chính mình, theo bản năng nước chảy bèo trôi, che dấu khởi nội tâm ý tưởng, lại dùng lạnh lùng gia cố xác ngoài có chút mạnh mẽ cùng hư không thời đại.

Có một người, tại đem sẽ bị mấy triệu cái đồng loại quan khán video trung, bằng phẳng lại nghiêm túc biểu lộ ra đối thế giới nhiệt tình yêu thương —

Hết sức chân thành đến, phảng phất từ chưa thụ quá thương.

Ấm áp đọc tín phân đoạn sau khi kết thúc, mọi người phân tổ, bị mang tiến mật thất —

Suy xét đến khách quý đều là nghệ nhân, tiết mục tổ không có thiết kế rất khó câu đố — cửa thứ hai hoàn toàn là siêu cương . Cho nên, che dấu thông quan phương thức là trực tiếp phá cửa.

Cửa thứ hai đến đệ tam quan môn, khóa lung lay sắp đổ, một tạp liền khai.

Quay phim khi, một lòng nghĩ phải nhanh tốc thông quan người máy không cần nghĩ ngợi liền phán định không tồn tại đơn giản như vậy thô bạo quá quan phương thức, bắt đầu sự phân hình, phân tích chung quanh vách tường.

— may mà, tính toán đối người máy đến nói là kiện cực kỳ phổ thông sự.

Nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ như thế lưu loát giải quyết cửa thứ hai, có người đề xuất nghi ngờ: làm sao có thể bị cho là nhanh như vậy? Cái này tiết mục có phải hay không có tấm màn đen? !

Bắt giữ đến này đó ngôn luận 98 hào nhanh chóng vứt ra cách vách 《 cường đại nhất não 》 video nối liền, khiêm tốn hồi phục đạo: "Ta đại khái là những người này thấp xứng bản."

Nghi ngờ người: "..."

Nhìn hoàn 《 cường đại nhất não 》, cảm giác chính mình mở ra tân thế giới đại môn.

Trừ bỏ 98 hào vứt nối liền ngoại, còn có một nhóm người giơ bên cạnh mình ví dụ, chứng minh trên thế giới thật sự tồn tại tính nhẩm năng lực nghịch thiên người.

Dần dần, nghi ngờ thanh âm bị áp chế đi.

Chỉ có anti-fan còn kiên trì không ngừng bính đát , nói 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 có tấm màn đen.

《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 tiết mục tổ: có tin ta hay không chuy bạo các ngươi đầu chó: )

Mạc danh kỳ diệu bị oán có tấm màn đen, cùng không chính lần đầu khởi lừa gạt người xem, giúp Không Chính Sơ thảo nhân thiết từ từ, tiết mục tổ người cũng có chút phiền táo .

Cố tình bọn họ lại là công chúng nhân vật, không thể tùy tiện oán người.

— cũng rất nghẹn khuất.

Cuối cùng, tiết mục tổ cùng Phương Trạch liên hợp phát rồi luật sư hàm, nghiêm túc cảnh cáo nơi nơi nháo sự anti-fan: tái không ngừng ngừng các ngươi nổi điên hành vi, các ngươi đem sẽ thu được pháp viện lệnh truyền.

Biết rõ tiết mục tổ cùng Phương Trạch là tại hù dọa người, lại vẫn là bị kinh sợ đến anti-fan nhóm —

Rốt cục, tạm thời yên tĩnh .

Này trong lúc, Không Chính Sơ phát biểu mỗi một điều tân Weibo cuối cùng, đều bỏ thêm một câu: sinh khí bất lợi với thân tâm khỏe mạnh, hy vọng đại gia hôm nay cũng có thể tâm bình khí hòa vượt qua.

Hình minh hoạ: tình yêu. jpg

— ám chỉ miến không cần cùng anti-fan xé x.

Chú ý Không Chính Sơ thật lâu lão miến nhóm thu được quá rất nhiều lần đến từ người máy ám chỉ hoặc là minh kỳ — bọn họ lần này như trước vô cùng thuận lợi giải đọc người máy phát ra Weibo trung ý ngoài lời, đi đầu bảo trì im miệng không nói, thuận tiện ước thúc, an ủi phấn vòng trong tân nhân.

Quan trọng nhất là, anti-fan nhóm mắng đến độ không đủ hung tàn: không có một cái là ác độc người thân công kích, nguyền rủa, hoặc vũ nhục tính lời nói, chỉ có bình thường nghi ngờ tiết mục tổ có tấm màn đen ngôn luận — nhưng này một cái, tiết mục tổ đã làm sáng tỏ qua.

Miến nhóm biết rõ chính mình gọi bất tỉnh giả bộ ngủ người, hơn nữa không chính lần đầu ngày ba lượt, đúng giờ định lượng trấn an, liền nhu thuận không đi phản ứng anti-fan.

Lần đầu tiên chơi đến như thế tịch mịch anti-fan nhóm: "..."

Lần này miến không được a!

— còn có, vì cái gì nhục mạ loại nói sẽ vô pháp phát biểu? !

Bọn họ buồn bực ngậm miệng lại.

Thu được tư tín thời điểm, Không Chính Sơ mới vừa chụp hoàn một màn diễn.

Hắn ngồi ở ghế trên, tóc có chút loạn, màu xanh biếc con ngươi như hồ nước, thanh thấu lại xinh đẹp.

Xa Bạch bán ngồi xổm hắn trước người, giúp hắn bổ trang, chải vuốt tóc.

"Đói sao?"

Nam nhân thuận miệng hỏi.

— "Không đói bụng."

"Ân." Xa Bạch lên tiếng, không lại nói chuyện.

Bổ hoàn trang sau, Không Chính Sơ phiên lấy điện thoại ra, tùy ý Xa Bạch chơi đùa tóc của hắn.

— vừa rồi, 98 hào đề nghị hắn xem xét một chút tư tín.

Hắn mở ra tư tín liệt biểu: bị vây chưa đọc trạng thái tin tức nhiều đến nhượng hắn hơi cảm thấy kinh ngạc.

Thậm chí tự hỏi khởi 98 hào duy tu vấn đề.

Người máy điểm khai điều thứ nhất chưa đọc tin tức —

"Cám ơn."

Trên màn ảnh biểu hiện hai chữ này.

— thoạt nhìn có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu.

Không Chính Sơ không tự giác mím môi, bán rũ xuống mi mắt, tinh mịn mi mắt như điệp dực vỗ đứng lên —

Hắn như là dự cảm đến cái gì, không khỏi tâm sinh khẩn trương.

Người máy kiên nhẫn điểm mở điều thứ hai chưa đọc tin tức:

"Ngươi đem thế giới miêu tả đến đẹp như thế."

"Ta đột nhiên luyến tiếc ly khai."

— cho dù là một người cũng hảo.

"Ta châm than đá, khóa khẩn cửa sổ."

"Tại lượn lờ sương khói trung không ngừng run rẩy — ta vốn định chấm dứt rụng sinh mệnh của mình."

"Nhân sinh tổng là như vậy không xong, không phải sao?"

— cho dù là một người cũng hảo.

Có thể từ trên người của ta thu hoạch ấm áp, đạt được tiếp tục đi xuống đi lực lượng.

"Nhưng ta nhìn thấy ngươi."

"Nghe thấy được ngươi tín."

Có thể lại một lần nữa, dũng cảm , dành cho thế giới một ít tin cậy.

"— bỗng nhiên đã cảm thấy hảo không cam lòng."

"Vì cái gì ta vẫn luôn vô pháp bị thiện đãi."

"Vì cái gì hy vọng chưa bao giờ đồng ý buông xuống đến trên người của ta."

Có thể làm càn phát tiết xuất từ mình ủy khuất cùng oán hận, tái bắt bọn nó hung hăng bỏ xuống.

"Ta khóc lớn một hồi."

"Rõ ràng trước còn tràn ngập tuyệt vọng, nhưng bây giờ còn là nhịn không được, toát ra khát khao — một hào mễ cũng hảo, có thể hay không xuất hiện một người, đem ta từ trong vực sâu hướng ra phía ngoài kéo."

"Nói với ta: sống sót."

Sau đó, lần nữa khởi hành.

Nhìn chăm chú vào trên màn ảnh văn tự, Không Chính Sơ trong lòng sinh ra một loại nhượng hắn cảm thấy xa lạ — nhưng không chán ghét cảm xúc.

Tại không cần diễn kịch cảnh tượng trung, này phát ra từ nội tâm cảm xúc bắt đầu lên men, bành trướng, chiếm cứ đại não.

"Chính sơ?"

Xa Bạch khẽ dừng động tác: "Như thế nào khóc?"

Người máy vươn tay, sờ sờ má —

Ướt át xúc cảm nhượng hắn giật mình, lộ ra nghi hoặc biểu tình.

Thấy hắn không có trả lời ngay, Xa Bạch buông tha miệt mài theo đuổi.

Nam nhân xuất ra khăn tay, lau đi Không Chính Sơ trên mặt nước mắt.

— nếu ta sử dụng không là không thấm nước đồ trang điểm, chính sơ phỏng chừng đã biến thành đại hoa miêu .

Xe uổng công một lát thần.

Hắn đem khăn tay ném vào thùng rác, an tĩnh ngồi ở Không Chính Sơ bên người, bày ra tùy thời cũng có thể khuynh nghe lời ngươi lên tiếng tư thái.

Không Chính Sơ ngón tay khẽ nhúc nhích —

"Sống sót."

Hắn thông quá di động, phát ra này vài chữ.

Nếu hy vọng chưa bao giờ buông xuống đến trên người của ngươi, kia liền nhìn ta hảo .

Làm thần tượng ta, sở tản mát ra quang mang —

Hay không đủ để, biến thành vì ngươi chiếu sáng lên con đường phía trước hy vọng đâu?

Vượt qua vài cái tỉnh —

Mỗ cái khoảng cách Không Chính Sơ cực xa trong phòng.

Cuộn mình thành một đoàn nữ hài ngồi dưới đất, chung quanh là một mảnh sương mù, góc tường phóng đã bị dập tắt một chậu than.

Di động vang lên tin tức gợi ý âm.

Nàng ngẩng đầu, lộ ra sưng đỏ ánh mắt.

— "Sống sót."

Nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn ba chữ kia.

Nàng trong mắt lại tràn ngập nổi trên mặt nước quang, khàn khàn tiếng khóc từ cổ họng trong bài trừ đến.

Nàng tha hư nhuyễn thân thể, lảo đảo đi đến bên cửa sổ.

Do dự sau một lúc lâu, rốt cục dùng phát run đầu ngón tay đẩy ra cửa sổ —

Bên trong khói độc có thể phiêu tán.

Dương quang khuynh chiếu vào, chiếu ra huyền phù ở trong không khí thật nhỏ bụi.

— nhân sinh tổng là như vậy không xong, không phải sao?

— lựa chọn buông tha nó thời điểm, rồi lại như vậy thống khổ.

Quả nhiên...

Ta còn là tưởng, nghiêm túc còn sống.

Nữ hài một bên sát không ngừng rơi xuống nước mắt, một bên hồi phục đạo: "Cám ơn."

— nguyện ý hướng tới ta vươn tay.

Nguyện ý nói cho ta biết: nhân sinh của ngươi còn không có hỏng đến bất trị nông nỗi.

, đệ 49 chương

Ghi âm thất —

Không Chính Sơ đang đứng tại ghi âm thiết bị trước, chờ đợi người chế tác mệnh lệnh.

Tại Không Chính Sơ biểu đạt tưởng muốn thu tân ca ý nguyện sau, cần lao có khả năng người đại diện quyết đoán vi hắn tranh thủ đến 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 phiến đầu khúc cùng phiến vĩ khúc biểu diễn cơ hội.

Tân ca người chế tác gọi nhiếp phương, đã từng giúp Không Chính Sơ thu quá 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 phiến vĩ khúc.

Hết thảy chuẩn bị sắp xếp sau.

Nhiếp phương hướng Không Chính Sơ so cái thủ thế —

Ống nghe điện thoại trong vang lên nhạc đệm, Không Chính Sơ cúi đầu, nhắm hai mắt lại, chuyên tâm nghe làn điệu.

Hiện tại thu chính là phiến vĩ khúc.

Cùng thượng một lần biểu diễn thấp khó khăn tình ca bất đồng, 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 phiến vĩ khúc phong cách ủ dột, mỗi một cái âm phù đều ẩn hàm hơi có vẻ bi thiết giãy dụa — cùng du tẩu tại hắc bạch chi gian, đối mặt với người khác ái hận tình cừu, chấp nhất truy tìm chân tướng nam chủ khí chất phi thường phù hợp.

Không Chính Sơ hơi chút điều chỉnh chính mình âm sắc.

Có chút khàn khàn, lại thập phần dễ nghe thanh âm từ hắn không ngừng đóng mở cánh môi gian chảy ra, mang theo lây dính thượng âm điệu tự phù, bị lục nhập thiết bị trong.

Hắn âm thực chuẩn, tại kỹ thuật mặt thượng có thể nói không thể soi mói — biểu diễn ca khúc vốn yêu cầu tình cảm, cũng có thể lợi dụng 'Giả thuyết nhân cách' chế tạo đi ra...

Đội ống nghe điện thoại người chế tác nhíu mày, trên mặt hiện ra hỗn tạp kinh ngạc cùng vừa lòng cảm xúc.

Hắn một bên nghe Không Chính Sơ thanh âm, một bên cân nhắc biên khúc vấn đề, trực tiếp tỉnh lược rớt 'Tu âm' cái này bước đi.

Liên lục hoàn hai thủ ca hậu, Không Chính Sơ tại nhiếp phương càng phát ra từ ái dưới ánh mắt rời đi.

"Ngươi không biết là kỳ quái sao?" Có người nhịn không được nói rằng, "Liên lục hai thủ ca — không quản là cảm xúc vẫn là kỹ xảo, đều không có đã bị chút nào ảnh hưởng, một lần có thể quá... Ta còn là lần đầu tiên gặp được trạng thái như vậy ổn định người."

"Không kỳ quái." Nhiếp phương một bên ý nghĩ biên khúc sự, một bên ngữ khí lười nhác trả lời, "Không chính là thiên tài sao."

"Ta chỉ biết là, lục hắn ca, công tác của ta lượng sẽ giảm bớt một mảng lớn, còn có thể kiếm được càng nhiều tiền."

"— ta rất thích cùng hắn hợp tác rồi."

Nói mãi, nhiếp phương bỗng nhiên vỗ hạ cái bàn: "Ta quả nhiên thực thích hắn. Chính là cùng ngươi hàn huyên vài câu cùng hắn có quan sự, ta chỉ biết nên như thế nào biên khúc ."

Hắn thì thào tự nói, đồng thời đè xuống thiết bị, bắt đầu thử biên khúc.

Cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm người: "..."

Chẳng lẽ không phải cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm mới kích phát rồi ngươi linh cảm sao? ! Ngươi đối Không Chính Sơ lự kính có thể hay không quá dầy !

Lại vỗ một đoạn thời gian diễn.

《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 tuyên truyền kỳ đến .

Đã xem như cái lưu lượng Không Chính Sơ đến đi theo đoàn phim chạy tuyên truyền —

Bọn họ thượng cái thứ nhất tống nghệ tiết mục, là thăm hỏi loại 《 bản chu nên truy cái gì kịch? 》.

Người chủ trì là một cái hoạt bát đáng yêu nữ hài tử, theo sát mà thời đại thuỷ triều, trên mạng các loại ngạnh đều có thể tiếp, sẽ chơi, còn thường xuyên nói ra bị võng hữu khẩu khẩu tương truyền kim câu.

"Khẩn trương sao?" Sở Hạo nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, hỏi.

Rất nhiều nghệ nhân tại lần đầu tiên khiếu oan nói loại tống nghệ tiết mục khi đều sẽ khẩn trương, sợ chính mình bị người chủ trì bộ xuất không nên nói nói, do đó ảnh hưởng đến chính mình nghệ nhân kiếp sống.

Không Chính Sơ liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lắc lắc đầu: "Không khẩn trương."

— người chủ trì cũng sẽ không đột nhiên hỏi ta có phải nhân loại hay không.

Ta vì cái gì muốn khẩn trương.

Vô lo sợ toàn năng người máy tại mở màn phối nhạc vang lên khi, đi lên sân khấu, hướng về phía thính phòng cùng cameras lộ ra tươi cười.

Cặp kia màu xanh biếc con ngươi tại đây một tia tươi cười làm nổi bật hạ có vẻ phá lệ mê người.

Dưới đài miến không khỏi điên cuồng thét chói tai.

Vô số người la lên Không Chính Sơ tên.

Người máy đi đến sô pha trước ngồi xuống.

Dưới đài tiếng hoan hô không chút nào có đình chỉ ý tứ, ngược lại càng ngày càng nhiệt liệt.

Không Chính Sơ rốt cục nhăn lại mi —

Hắn nhìn phía người xem, ngữ khí nghiêm túc nói: "Tái hảm đi xuống, các ngươi cổ họng liền muốn ách — đều an tĩnh lại, không cho hảm tên của ta ."

Thanh niên tuấn mỹ mặt mày gian nhiều ra vài phần bất đắc dĩ cùng sầu lo, thông qua tiểu màn hình ánh vào mỗi một vị người xem trong mắt.

Tuy rằng dùng 'Không cho' này một tương tự so nghiêm túc từ, hắn nói chuyện bộ dáng lại càng như là tại nghiêm trang chững chạc bán manh — đương sự còn không tự biết.

Hắn miến nhóm nhu thuận che miệng mình.

Cho dù kích động được yêu thích giáp ửng đỏ, cũng không dám tái tận tình gào thét.

— sau đó, mặt khác diễn viên chính lên sân khấu .

Bọn họ miến bắt đầu thét chói tai, vì mình thần tượng đánh call. Chỉ có Không Chính Sơ miến, tại bị người máy dặn dò qua đi, an tĩnh ngồi ở ghế trên, nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn hắn.

Nhận thấy được điểm này Không Chính Sơ nhịn không được giơ lên khóe môi, mâu quang ôn nhu.

"Chính sơ, nghe nói ngươi tại kịch trong sức diễn chính là tội phạm?" Người chủ trì ánh mắt cong như nguyệt nha, "Nhưng ngươi khí chất cùng đại gia trong tưởng tượng 'Tội phạm' khí chất hoàn toàn tương phản, ngươi diễn kịch thời điểm, có thể hay không cảm thấy cố hết sức?"

"Sẽ không."

Không Chính Sơ lắc lắc đầu, giải thích: "Tư Dương chỉ có tại phạm tội trước, sau mới có thể biểu hiện ra mãnh liệt tính nguy hiểm, còn lại thời gian, là một cái thực bình thường người."

"Cho nên..."

"Ta cảm giác hoàn hảo, diễn đứng lên sẽ không rất cố hết sức."

"Ngươi rõ ràng diễn đến siêu cấp bổng!" Kiềm chế không ngừng Sở Hạo chủ động chen vào nói.

Hắn bổ sung đạo: "Mỗi lần cùng chính sơ đối diễn, ta đều đặc biệt có cảm giác — giống như ta trở thành nhân vật bản thân, đang tại trải qua hắn hỉ nộ ái ố, mà không phải đơn thuần sắm vai."

Vị này tuổi trẻ ảnh đế nói liên miên cằn nhằn nói một tràng thổi Không Chính Sơ nói.

Sở Hạo miến nhóm: "..."

Thỉnh ngươi khống chế một chút ngươi chính mình.

Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm: "..."

Nguyên lai trên đài còn có một đồng loại? !

Cuối cùng —

Người chủ trì dở khóc dở cười đánh gãy hắn: "Nếu ta không có nhớ lầm, bị Sở ca khen quá diễn xuất người, đều lấy được ảnh đế vòng nguyệt quế."

"Cho nên, ngài cảm thấy..."

— "Đương nhiên có thể."

Sở Hạo không chút do dự nói: "Chính sơ sớm hay muộn sẽ trở thành ảnh đế ."

Người chủ trì: "..."

Khán giả: "..."

Mặt khác khách quý: "..."

Đạo diễn yên lặng ghi nhớ cái này bạo điểm.

Này kỳ tiêu đề hắn đều muốn hảo : sở to lớn tứ thổi phồng Không Chính Sơ, thậm chí tán dương này diễn xuất không thua ảnh đế.

"Khụ." Không Chính Sơ hắng giọng một cái, mỉm cười giảng hòa, "Kỳ thật, chúng ta tuyên truyền sách lược là thích hợp 'Thương nghiệp hỗ thổi', nhượng khán giả hiểu biết đến 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 ưu điểm... Nhưng là, Sở ca rất ngay thẳng ."

Hắn buồn rầu nhún vai: "Xem ra, chúng ta đến cải sách lược ."

Sở • nhắc tới đến diễn xuất liền đầu óc nóng lên chỉ số thông minh thanh linh • hạo: "..."

An tĩnh như kê.

— quỳ cầu thời gian đảo lưu.

Lại đến một lần nói, ta nhất định có thể khống chế được chính mình thổi Không Chính Sơ xúc động!

, đệ 50 chương

Thời gian tại quay phim 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 cùng chạy 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 tuyên truyền giữa dòng thệ —

Này trong lúc, Không Chính Sơ đại ngôn tây trang mở rộng quảng cáo bá ra.

Quảng cáo diễn sinh ra ngạnh cùng nhiệt độ không chỉ đề cao tây trang tiêu lượng, còn nhượng người máy trướng một sóng phấn — trên người của hắn không có điểm đen, hắn miến lại là nổi danh nhuyễn manh, cho nên người qua đường đối hắn cảm thấy thực hảo.

Duy nhất có thể làm sự thuỷ quân lại có 98 hào quản chế.

Một khi có người bị 'Ngạnh' hoặc là quảng cáo hấp dẫn, tìm tòi hắn tác phẩm, cũng rất dễ dàng phấn thượng hắn.

Vì thế, người máy miến đoàn thể ngày càng lớn mạnh.

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 quay phim hiện trường —

Quay phim đã tiến nhập hậu kỳ.

Nghiêm Sơn cũng từ một cái tay trói gà không chặt nhân loại, trưởng thành vi hoàn mỹ phụ trợ — hắn học tập rất nhiều kỹ năng, bao quát nhưng không giới hạn trong đội hữu năng lực.

Bởi vì đội hữu phần lớn là cường công hệ, cho nên hắn không có chuyên tu sức chiến đấu, mà là vi đoàn đội làm ra hy sinh.

Tại thứ mười bốn tràng khiêu chiến trung.

Bọn họ gặp cường địch —

Trừ bỏ Nghiêm Sơn bên ngoài người, đều lâm vào khổ chiến. Nghiêm Sơn nhất định nghĩ biện pháp phá vỡ hiện nay khốn cảnh.

Này với hắn mà nói có chút khó khăn.

Làm đoàn sủng, những người khác tại chiến đấu khi tổng sẽ theo bản năng chiếu cố hắn, phụ trách chế tác chiến đấu phương châm trần trúc cũng sẽ không đem rất nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm giao cho hắn.

Tiến vào càng kịch liệt đoàn đội tái sau, tình cảnh của hắn ngược lại so tại đơn người tái khi an toàn.

Lần đầu tiên gánh vác khởi 'Cứu vớt đội hữu' trọng trách Nghiêm Sơn thâm hô khẩu khí, tính toán trước lợi dụng nháy mắt di động cứu thương thế nặng nhất ô mộng.

Hắn nháy mắt di động cũng không ổn định —

Trực tiếp đem hắn chuyển dời đến ô mộng cùng địch nhân trung gian.

Nghiêm Sơn phản xạ tính nắm chặt ô mộng tay, lần thứ hai khởi động nháy mắt di động.

Hai người xuất hiện tại cao lầu bên cạnh, sau đó bị sức hút của trái đất kéo hướng mặt đất — ô mộng lập tức ôm lấy Nghiêm Sơn, tại cao lầu chi gian nhảy nhót, ý đồ bính hồi mái nhà.

Này mạc diễn yêu cầu điếu uy á.

Không Chính Sơ chỉ điếu quá một lần uy á: chụp 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 hoả hoạn diễn phân khi, nhân viên công tác dùng uy á bảo hộ bọn họ, tránh cho bọn họ bị thương.

Biết được điểm này sau, Lang Nhược còn cố ý tại quay phim trước tìm được Không Chính Sơ, nhượng nhân viên công tác trước tiên giúp hắn thích ứng treo uy á trên không trung phi cảm giác.

Cho nên, người máy không có cơ hội cùng thời gian đi kiểm tra mỗi người uy á thiết bị.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng, lấy Lang Nhược tính cách, thiết bị sẽ không xuất vấn đề .

— thẳng đến treo thơ ấu uy á đột nhiên gãy.

Vốn nên một đường hướng thượng bính 'Ô mộng', theo rất nhỏ — dây thừng vỡ ra thanh âm, như mưa tích cấp tốc rơi xuống.

Chỉ thiếu chút nữa, thơ ấu có thể ôm đến Không Chính Sơ .

Không Chính Sơ thiết bị hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì, thừa nhận đến khởi hai người trọng lượng.

Thơ ấu dây thừng gãy một khắc kia, dự liệu được chính mình bắt không được nàng Không Chính Sơ bắt đầu sách chính mình uy á.

Tránh thoát trói buộc sau, hắn đạp thủy tinh tường một cước, khiêu hướng thơ ấu.

"Đừng sợ."

"Ngươi sẽ không có việc gì ."

Người máy đem thơ ấu ôm vào trong ngực, chặt chẽ bảo vệ.

Vi bảo hộ thơ ấu, hắn không có biện pháp làm ra chính xác rớt xuống tư thế, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn đương một cái thịt điếm.

Một tiếng vang thật lớn.

Không Chính Sơ ngã trên mặt đất.

Thơ ấu ghé vào trong lòng ngực của hắn, bị dọa đến nước mắt tuôn rơi, thân thể run rẩy không ngừng.

"Ngươi, ngươi thế nào?"

Nàng cố gắng nâng lên hư nhuyễn tay chân, đi ly Không Chính Sơ thân thể.

Đúng lúc che chắn cảm giác đau hệ thống người máy bán rũ xuống mi mắt, màu xanh biếc con ngươi thoạt nhìn phi thường ôn nhu.

Hắn giơ lên khóe môi, lộ ra mang theo trấn an ý tứ hàm xúc tươi cười: "Ta không sự."

"Ngươi không cần lo lắng."

Tuy rằng nói được nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, nhưng từ cao như vậy địa phương ngã xuống tới, hắn mỗi cái bộ vị đều đã bị tổn thương.

Hơn nữa...

Hắn ngụy trang trình tự đã căn cứ thế kỷ hai mươi mốt chữa bệnh tư liệu, tự động bắt chước xuất hắn ứng nên xuất hiện bệnh trạng .

Tỷ như: đoạn mấy căn xương sườn, lưng xuất huyết linh tinh .

Liền tính hắn căn bản không đau, thoạt nhìn cũng sẽ phi thường thảm thiết.

Tại người khác trong mắt —

Thanh niên nằm ở làm người ta nhìn thấy ghê người vũng máu trong, sắc mặt tái nhợt như tờ giấy, lại ẩn nhẫn đau đớn, cong hạ mặt mày.

Cười đến tựa như sơ dương.

— thơ ấu che miệng lại, khóc đến càng hung .

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Đừng khóc , ta thật sự không có việc gì.

Huyết là trong cơ thể hệ thống trước tiên hợp thành , tổn hại da thịt cùng gãy xương cốt cũng chỉ là ngụy trang xuất nhân thể tổ chức, tìm được tài liệu là có thể chữa trị .

— lần này thao tác nghe đứng lên rất đơn giản, trên thực tế: thân thể hắn cơ bản từ tương lai hi hữu tài liệu tạo thành, quan trọng nhất là — này đó tài liệu là mặt khác tinh hệ sản phẩm, hắn không có khả năng tại thế kỷ hai mươi mốt tìm được nguyên liệu.

Vì thế.

Vi ngụy trang thương thế, không thể tùy tiện nhúc nhích người máy cấp 98 hào hạ đạt 'Tìm kiếm tài liệu thay thế phẩm' tân mệnh lệnh.

Đoàn phim trong một mảnh hỗn loạn.

Có tâm lý thừa nhận yếu người đang nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ thảm trạng sau sợ tới mức thét chói tai, có người bấm 120, có người canh giữ ở uy á thiết bị phụ cận, bảo hộ 'Vật chứng' ...

Xa Bạch chạy đến Không Chính Sơ bên người.

Hắn không kiên nhẫn đuổi đi vây quanh ở thanh niên phụ cận — cùng thanh niên cướp đoạt dưỡng khí người, lại lãnh tĩnh làm chút cấp cứu thi thố.

Người máy chớp mắt, đối hắn nói thanh 'Cám ơn' .

"Không cần cảm tạ." Xa Bạch nhăn lại mày, ngữ khí có chút áp lực, "Biệt nói nữa ."

Hắn rất muốn chất vấn Không Chính Sơ vì cái gì muốn mạo hiểm cứu người, lại lý trí ý thức được thanh niên hành vi bản thân không có sai — hắn vô pháp đúng lý hợp tình chỉ trích một người lương thiện cùng dũng cảm.

"Ngươi không nên như vậy nhảy xuống ."

Xe nói vô ích đạo: "Ta... Ta là nói, miến nhóm, thừa chịu không nổi ngươi bị thương, thậm chí là tử vong."

"Ngươi hẳn là càng quý trọng sinh mệnh của mình."

Không Chính Sơ nhu thuận nghe theo hắn nói, không có há mồm.

Hắn lại chớp chớp đôi mắt — này song xinh đẹp mà linh động, giống như có thể nói trong tròng mắt toát ra cảm xúc, hoàn mỹ truyền đạt chủ nhân ý tưởng: nhưng ta hoạ theo ấu đều sống sót — cái này kết cục cũng không tính phá hư đi?

Thanh niên giơ tay lên, nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Xa Bạch tóc.

Như là đang nói: xin lỗi, ta về sau sẽ hảo hảo bảo vệ chính mình .

Xa Bạch rũ xuống đầu, nắm chặt bàn tay của hắn.

"... Không cần lộn xộn." Nam nhân thấp giọng nhắc nhở.

Tựa như sở hữu xao động bất an đều bị vuốt lên, hắn ánh mắt gian ủ dột biến thành bất đắc dĩ cùng thở dài, lại hỗn loạn kiên nghị.

Hắn thích Không Chính Sơ phẩm tính.

Hắn tổng là đi theo tại Không Chính Sơ phía sau, nhìn chăm chú vào thanh niên nhất cử nhất động, bắt giữ thanh niên trên người sáng loang loáng.

Hắn tổng có thể tìm tới tân — thích Không Chính Sơ lý do.

Mọi người nói, thích là nhất kiện thuần túy , không cần nguyên nhân sự.

Hắn không ủng hộ cái này thuyết pháp.

Càng chuẩn xác mà nói: hắn không nguyện ý nhượng cái này thuyết pháp gạt bỏ Không Chính Sơ ưu điểm.

— này vốn là một cái đáng giá sở hữu người yêu thích người.

Xa Bạch thầm nghĩ.

Nếu như là Không Chính Sơ nói, phấn đấu quên mình cứu vớt người khác loại sự tình này — tựa hồ liền biến đến lý lẽ đương nhiên .

Hắn không nên khắt khe Không Chính Sơ .

Hắn hẳn là cố gắng , tránh cho ngoài ý muốn lần thứ hai nảy sinh.

Nam nhân nhìn mà thượng huyết —

Đỏ sậm , sềnh sệch , dính ướt hắn hài tiêm.

— ta nghĩ bảo hộ ngươi.

Ta sẽ bảo vệ ngươi.

Hắn âm thầm đồng ý.

Không Chính Sơ được đưa vào bệnh viện.

Liên tương lai công nghệ cao dụng cụ đều có thể giấu diếm được đi ngụy trang trình tự chuyên nghiệp bắt chước xuất một loạt bệnh trạng cùng phản ứng.

Vi Không Chính Sơ làm cấp cứu giải phẫu thầy thuốc không có phát hiện bất cứ dị thường nào.

Người máy nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

May mắn các khoa học gia suy xét đến phi thường toàn diện.

Tại thủ thuật bên ngoài đợi mấy giờ Xa Bạch, Lang Nhược cùng Phương Trạch vừa nhìn thấy thầy thuốc đi ra, lập tức thấu đi lên, hỏi ý kiến giải phẫu tình huống.

"Thực thành công." Thầy thuốc tháo xuống khẩu trang, "Bất quá, bởi vì thương thế quá trọng, còn phải nằm viện quan sát một đoạn thời gian."

"Hảo." Phương Trạch gật gật đầu, "Ta lập tức đi làm nằm viện thủ tục."

Xa Bạch ngồi trở lại ghế trên.

Hắn mỏi mệt nhéo nhéo mũi, sau đó nhắm mắt lại, bắt đầu chợp mắt.

Bởi vì không có người nhà, giải phẫu trước miễn trách thanh minh là Không Chính Sơ chính mình ký .

Bộ dáng suy yếu thanh niên bình tĩnh tiếp nhận giấy bút, nhất bút một hoa viết xuống tên của mình — khó hiểu làm cho lòng người toan.

Xa Bạch không có điều tra người khác thói quen.

Không Chính Sơ ký miễn trách thanh minh thời điểm, hắn mới biết được Không Chính Sơ huyết thân cũng đã qua đời .

Thân thế bi thảm, phẩm tính lại như vậy ưu tú...

— Xa Bạch đối Không Chính Sơ lự kính lại thêm dày một tầng.

Chờ gây tê thời gian sau khi kết thúc, Không Chính Sơ mới mở to mắt.

Hắn 'Mê mang' hơn mười giây, theo bản năng tưởng ngồi xuống — sau đó cũng bởi vì đau đớn mà rất nhỏ 'Tê' một tiếng.

Một bộ động tác như nước chảy mây trôi, tự nhiên mà lưu loát.

Chính trực đêm khuya.

Phòng bệnh nội chỉ có hắn cùng Xa Bạch.

Nghe thấy hắn phát ra tiếng vang, nằm ở một khác trương trên giường bệnh Xa Bạch nháy mắt bừng tỉnh.

Nam nhân nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía hắn, ngữ hàm thân thiết: "Cảm giác thế nào?"

"Ân?"

"Cảm giác tốt hơn nhiều."

Không Chính Sơ trả lời.

"Đối ." Người máy nói ra chính đề, "Ta bị thương, sẽ ảnh hưởng đoàn phim tiến độ — ta cái gì thời điểm có thể xuất viện?"

Sau đó muốn chụp đều là đoàn đội tái, hắn không thể vắng họp lâu lắm.

Xa Bạch nhăn lại mày: "Ngươi an tâm dưỡng thương là có thể ."

"Không cần lo lắng công tác thượng sự."

"Lang Nhược sẽ trước chụp những người khác màn ảnh, chờ thương thế của ngươi khỏi hẳn sau tái bổ chụp ngươi màn ảnh — hậu kỳ có thể đem các ngươi liều mạng cùng một chỗ."

Không Chính Sơ nghĩ nghĩ.

— nhiều như vậy màn ảnh, hậu kỳ phỏng chừng sẽ đánh đến hộc máu.

Hơn nữa, kịch chất lượng cũng sẽ bị kéo thấp.

— vẫn là hãy mau đem chính mình tu hảo, phản hồi đoàn phim đi.

Trừ cái này ra —

Còn có một việc.

Người máy tinh xảo hai gò má thượng hiện ra thấp thỏm: "Ta nhớ rõ, ta ngã xuống tới thời điểm, hiện trường có ta miến?"

"Ngươi đang nói ta sao?" Xa Bạch dừng một chút, nghiêm trang chững chạc trả lời.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

"Bao quát ngươi." Hắn tiêm trường mi mắt run rẩy, màu xanh biếc con ngươi trong suốt như nước, "Nhưng ngươi thực trấn định, những người khác... Lúc ấy tựa hồ tại lớn tiếng hảm tên của ta? Bọn họ hoàn hảo sao? Hiện tại thế nào ?"

Bách với thương thế, hắn không thể lập tức trấn an chính mình miến.

— người máy đối với cái này hơi cảm thấy áy náy.

Xa Bạch khe khẽ thở dài một hơi.

Quả nhiên sẽ khóc hài tử có đường ăn.

Từ Không Chính Sơ được đưa lên xe cứu thương bắt đầu, hắn liền vẫn luôn canh giữ ở thanh niên chung quanh, sầu lo đến cơm đều ăn không vô, chờ thân thể khoái chống đỡ không nổi , mới bằng lòng nằm ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát...

Chính là hắn thói quen bảo trì lý trí, cho nên có vẻ so những người khác bình tĩnh.

Nam nhân trầm tư một lúc lâu.

Hắn nhìn Không Chính Sơ sắc mặt tái nhợt, nhớ lại thanh niên bình thường thanh lãnh như nguyệt bộ dáng, trong lòng không khỏi một sáp.

— ta không nên tái gia tăng chính sơ tâm lý gánh nặng .

Hai tay của hắn giao ác, đáp: "Lang Nhược tại rối loạn xuất hiện nháy mắt liền phái Sở Hạo đi trấn an miến ."

"Sở Hạo tuy rằng chỉ sẽ diễn kịch, nhưng người qua đường duyên rất tốt."

"Hắn đi nói, không có vấn đề ."

Thật vậy chăng...

Không Chính Sơ nửa tin nửa ngờ.

Sở Hạo ở trước mặt hắn vẫn luôn biểu hiện đến thực phế vật, hắn thực khó tưởng tượng xuất Sở Hạo vẻ mặt ổn trọng trấn an miến hình ảnh.

— có lẽ người tiềm lực thật là vô hạn ?

"Tóm lại, ngươi hảo hảo dưỡng thương." Xa Bạch nhìn về phía hắn, ngữ khí kiên định, "Những sự tình khác, giao cho Phương Trạch là có thể ."

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ gật đầu.

— hy vọng tu bổ thân thể tài liệu thay thế phẩm không khó lộng.

, đệ 51 chương

Chế tạo Không Chính Sơ chủ yếu tài liệu, tại tương lai cũng thuộc loại tương đối hi hữu loại hình.

Nó cùng loại với 《 kim cương biến hình 》 trong ô tô người biến hình khoa học kỹ thuật, rồi lại có một chút bất đồng: nó sẽ bảo trì một loại cố định hình thái, đồng thời, mỗi một cái bộ vị đều có thể bị vi điều.

Không Chính Sơ chính là kháo vi điều thay đổi âm sắc .

Các khoa học gia làm xong đại não sau, mới đem mỗi cái trình tự, hệ thống được khảm tiến bị chế thành thân thể tài liệu trong, cuối cùng đem đại não cùng thân thể tổ hợp đứng lên.

Liền làm ra Không Chính Sơ.

Từ trên cao rơi xuống, người máy không thể tránh khỏi mất đi một phần tài liệu — cùng tài liệu trung ẩn chứa số liệu.

May mà, mất đi đều là chút có thể có có thể không số liệu, sẽ không đối hắn tạo thành mặt trái ảnh hưởng.

98 hào còn tại kiểm tra có thể cùng thân thể hắn dung hợp vật phẩm.

Không Chính Sơ một tay nâng má, chán đến chết sờ sờ trên người băng vải —

Trước ký lục một chút buộc thủ pháp.

Chờ duy tu hoàn chính mình, cứ dựa theo nguyên dạng triền trở về.

"Đông đông."

Cửa phòng bệnh bị xao hưởng.

Thơ ấu mang theo người đại diện đi tới, đứng ở Không Chính Sơ bên giường.

"Chính sơ, cám ơn ngươi." Nàng thành khẩn đạo hoàn tạ, lại mặt lộ vẻ áy náy, "Hại ngươi bị thương nặng như vậy... Thật sự thật xin lỗi."

"Không có việc gì."

Không chính mới nhìn nàng, thản nhiên hỏi: "Cắt đứt dây thừng người bắt được sao?"

— trong phòng bệnh người đều ngây ngẩn cả người.

Ngày hôm qua sự cố phát sinh sau:

Xa Bạch vẫn luôn canh giữ ở Không Chính Sơ bên người.

Thơ ấu đã bị kinh hách, nàng người đại diện hoa thực trường thời gian mới khiến nàng tỉnh táo lại.

Vì thế, ba người đều không có cẩn thận tra xét quá sự phát mà.

Nhìn thấy bọn họ biểu lộ ra kinh ngạc, người máy thở dài, không tính toán bàn lại cái này đề tài.

— "Bắt được."

Vừa vặn đi đến ngoài cửa, nghe thấy được trong phòng nói chuyện thanh Phương Trạch trả lời.

"Thơ tiểu thư, sự cố lần này, là ngài cá nhân ân oán khiến cho ." Hắn đi đến bên giường, đem Không Chính Sơ cùng thơ ấu ngăn cách, lại lạnh lùng 'Sách' một tiếng, mới tiếp tục nói rằng, "Hy vọng ngài có thể làm cho trong nhà vị nào, giải quyết hảo tình cảm của mình tranh cãi — tránh cho lần thứ hai phát sinh loại này ngoài ý muốn."

"Tiếp theo, chỉ sợ không có cái thứ hai Không Chính Sơ, sẽ liều mình cứu ngươi."

Phương Trạch có thể nói cay nghiệt lời nói đem thơ ấu đẩy vào xấu hổ hoàn cảnh.

Nàng cắn cắn môi cánh, kiều diễm trên mặt hiện ra một chút xấu hổ và giận dữ: "... Ta biết ."

"Ta sẽ chuyển cáo hắn ."

"... Chính sơ, hy vọng ngươi có thể sớm một chút khang phục."

Thơ ấu không thể chờ đợi được ly khai phòng bệnh.

Nàng người đại diện trừng mắt nhìn Phương Trạch liếc mắt một cái, mới đuổi theo nàng nện bước.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Xa Bạch: "..."

Ăn qua hai người tổ đồng thời nhìn về phía chậm rãi chỉnh lý tây trang — rõ ràng mới vừa đem một vị xinh đẹp nữ tính khí đi, thoạt nhìn lại phá lệ thần thanh khí sảng Phương Trạch, an tĩnh chờ hắn giải thích.

Chỉnh lý hoàn tây trang, Phương Trạch mới ngồi xuống, cũng nhếch lên chân bắt chéo.

"Thơ ấu vừa vào vòng, liền nhanh chóng cùng một cái hoa hoa công tử rơi vào bể tình." Hắn tinh giản tự thuật, "Tuy rằng tra nam đem chân ái bảo hộ đến thực hảo, nhưng khó tránh khỏi có cá lọt lưới."

— đây là uyển chuyển thuyết pháp.

Trắng ra bản cũ là: thơ ấu vừa vào vòng đã bị bao nuôi, sau đó thuận lợi cùng kim chủ phát triển trở thành chân ái. Nhưng đã từng phong lưu thành tánh kim chủ tra một đống người, trong đó bao quát bị vứt bỏ sau biến đến hai bàn tay trắng người.

Những người này một khi chui rúc vào sừng trâu, liền dễ dàng làm ra cực đoan sự.

"Thật không biết loại này lịch sử di lưu vấn đề là như thế nào lan đến gần ngươi ." Phương Trạch vươn tay, trạc trạc Không Chính Sơ thắt lưng — người máy phối hợp nhăn lại mày, đau hô một tiếng.

"Đến, nói một chút đi."

Phương Trạch thu hồi tay, dường như không có việc gì che lại đầu ngón tay tại va chạm vào băng vải sau không bị khống chế run rẩy: "Ngươi lúc ấy là như thế nào đầu óc vừa kéo, liền dỡ xuống trên người uy á, nhảy xuống đi cấp thơ ấu đương thịt điếm ?"

"Úc đối , nghe nói ngươi vi đuổi theo thơ ấu, còn đạp hạ thủy tinh?"

Hắn lộ ra hiền lành — như mãng xà tại ăn cơm trước, đối sắp làm cho mình ăn no nê con mồi sở biểu hiện ra ý cười: "Có phải hay không cảm thấy chính mình rất tuyệt bổng? Có cần hay không ta giúp ngươi thân thỉnh một chút năm nay 'Cảm động Trung Quốc thập đại nhân vật' bình chọn?"

Người máy ngẩn người.

"Không cần." Thanh niên vẻ mặt nghiêm túc trả lời, "Ta đây chính là công nhấc tay."

Phương Trạch: "..."

Bị ngạnh đến thiếu chút nữa hít thở không thông.

Hắn chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép lấy điện thoại di động ra, điều xuất Weibo: "Ngươi chính mình nhìn."

Trên màn ảnh biểu hiện thơ ấu mới nhất Weibo —

Thơ ấu v:

Không biết đại gia vì cái gì sẽ cảm thấy ta không hiểu đến cảm ơn.

Phụ kiện là một cái video, video ký lục nàng đến tham bệnh toàn quá trình.

"Ngươi vi cứu thơ ấu mà bị thương sự bị truyền thông bốn phía đưa tin một phen." Phương Trạch thu hồi di động, "Đoàn phim trong những người khác đều tại Weibo thượng biểu đạt đối với ngươi mong ước, chỉ có thơ ấu không phản ứng chút nào."

"Ngươi miến xuất phát từ bất mãn, vây công thơ ấu Weibo."

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Vây công? ! Ta miến? !

— làm sao có thể!

Ta miến đều là nhuyễn manh tiểu khả ái!

"Hảo đi, không tính là vây công." Phương Trạch tại Không Chính Sơ bất mãn dưới con mắt sửa lại khẩu.

Hắn bổ sung đạo: "Nhưng ngươi miến, đã chiếm cứ thơ ấu Weibo bình luận khu ."

"Thơ ấu miến bình luận, phiên nửa ngày đều nhìn không thấy một cái."

Xa Bạch hợp thời đưa lên Không Chính Sơ di động.

Người máy tiếp quá di động, một bên đăng Weibo, một bên lặng lẽ nối liền thượng 98 hào —

[ ngươi vì cái gì không cho ta biết? ]

[... Xin lỗi, ta chỉ cố sắp xếp tra tài liệu . ]

Thu được này điều hồi phục sau, Không Chính Sơ không tái chất vấn 98 hào.

"Ngươi áo khoác, có thể cho ta mượn trong chốc lát sao?" Hắn nhìn về phía Xa Bạch, trong con ngươi ẩn chứa vội vàng.

Xa Bạch gật đầu, lưu loát cởi áo khoác.

Không Chính Sơ tiếp nhận áo khoác, xuyên tới trên người, đem băng vải nghiêm nghiêm thực thực che khuất, lại tỉ mỉ chọn lựa nhìn không thấy bất luận cái gì chữa bệnh thiết bị góc độ, điều lấy điện thoại ra trước đưa cameras, vỗ trương nửa người chiếu.

Sau đó truyền đến Weibo thượng.

Không Chính Sơ v:

Thương thế của ta thật sự không trọng, đại gia đừng lo lắng.

Phụ tự chụp. jpg

Trước đó, hắn đã phát quá một cái tỏ vẻ chính mình không có trở ngại Weibo — này một cái nhiều trương tự chụp.

Nhìn thấy hắn mới nhất động thái, miến nhóm sôi nổi nghi ngờ —

Thích ăn sầu riêng tinh tinh:

Ta xem thấy những người khác lộ thấu , mà thượng tất cả đều là huyết! Ngươi không cần giấu diếm nữa chúng ta , đem thương thế của ngươi nói cho chúng ta biết hảo hay không? Ta đều sợ hãi đến khóc mấy lần .

Tiểu ngốc heo:

Ngươi bị thương thời điểm, ta tại hiện trường.

Từ cao như vậy địa phương ngã xuống tới, làm sao có thể bị thương không trọng? !

Ta vĩnh viễn yêu sơ sơ:

Ngươi chuyên tâm dưỡng thương đi, chúng ta hiểu.

Chúng ta sẽ ngoan ngoãn chờ ngươi trở về .

Gió bão khóc. jpg

...

Không Chính Sơ lần đầu tiên thuyết phục không chính mình miến.

Càng làm cho hắn kinh ngạc chính là, có biết tin tức miến bộc ra người hành hung tư liệu, còn có người tìm hiểu nguồn gốc bái ra thơ ấu bạn lữ — tái bái đi xuống, thơ ấu từ chim hoàng yến biến thành chân ái sự liền muốn không giấu được .

Người máy lâm vào trầm tư.

Thơ ấu không có chủ động thương tổn quá hắn, cứu thơ ấu lại là hắn lựa chọn của mình, hậu quả cũng có thể từ hắn bản thân gánh vác. Tuy rằng thơ ấu đến tiếp sau phản ứng có chút làm người ta lên án...

Nhưng thơ ấu nói lời cảm tạ hoặc giải thích khi, đều thập phần thành khẩn.

So với 'Bạch nhãn lang', nàng càng như là bị nuông chiều , thế cho nên không rành thế sự — bị loại này đột phát tình huống sợ tới mức hoang mang lo sợ phổ thông nữ hài.

Không Chính Sơ sẽ không quá nhiều đánh giá người khác nhân sinh.

Hắn chỉ biết là —

Tái không làm điểm cái gì nói, miến đối hắn ái mộ, liền sẽ hóa thành một thanh lưỡi dao sắc bén, đâm thủng một cái vô tội nữ hài .

— một cái sẽ nghiêm túc hướng trợ giúp chính mình nhân đạo tạ, bị Phương Trạch châm chọc sau cũng không quên lưu lại mong ước, bình thường sẽ không phiền không chán nghiên cứu kịch bản, nhiệt tình yêu thương sự nghiệp của mình nữ hài.

Nàng cùng trên thế giới đại bộ phận người nhất dạng, gặp được nguy cơ sẽ thất kinh, xử lý sự tình cũng không đủ thành thục.

Nàng đi qua cùng Không Chính Sơ không quan hệ.

Cho nên nàng tương lai, cũng không nên bởi vì Không Chính Sơ, mà thừa nhận tự dưng ác ý.

Nếu lần này phong ba sau khi đi qua, còn có người bái xuất nàng thượng vị sử...

Người máy sẽ lựa chọn khoanh tay đứng nhìn.

Tình hình chung hạ, hắn không sẽ chủ động tham gia nhân loại chi gian tranh cãi.

Như vậy —

Tại miến không khống chế được, hắn lại không thể phạm vi lớn phong hào hiện tại, nên làm điểm cái gì, tài năng dời đi miến lực chú ý đâu?

, đệ 52 chương

Mặt trời lặn ở núi tây.

Kim cùng hồng tại chân trời đan chéo, hội xuất nhiệt liệt lại tráng lệ tranh vẽ.

Ngã tư đường bên cạnh loại thụ.

Lá cây theo gió phiêu động, sàn sạt rung động.

Một chiếc màu đen xe hơi sử hướng tấn giang truyền thông nghệ nhân ký túc xá, cuối cùng tại trước đại môn dừng lại.

Xa Bạch đẩy mở cửa xe, vi cong thắt lưng, từ bên trong xe chui ra.

Hắn xuyên phẳng phiu tây trang, thân hình thon dài, khuôn mặt tuấn lãng, tựa như từ họa thượng đi ra công tử văn nhã.

Nam nhân gục đầu xuống —

Tịch dương buộc vòng quanh hắn mặt mày, từ anh tuấn mày kiếm, nồng đậm mi mắt, đen thùi như mực đôi mắt... Đến tuyến điều duyên dáng hàm dưới.

— mỗi một chỗ, đều bày ra xuất khiếp người tâm hồn tinh xảo.

Vẻ mặt của hắn thập phần lãnh đạm, hỗn tạp đối sự vật nào đó chán ghét, thoạt nhìn như là một vị xuyên qua thế gian hết thảy bí ẩn, cho nên cảm giác sâu sắc không thú vị đồng thời, lại ngạo mạn đến lý lẽ đương nhiên người ngâm thơ rong.

Tay hắn khớp xương phân minh, lộ ra nam tính đặc biệt có gợi cảm.

Lúc này chính linh hoạt hóa giải cà- vạt, trắng nõn da thịt bị sắc lạnh điều trang phục phụ trợ đến phá lệ xinh đẹp.

Giải hoàn cà- vạt sau, hắn thở nhẹ khẩu khí, ngẩng đầu lên.

— "Xa Bạch."

Một đạo quen thuộc mà êm tai thanh âm niệm ra tên của hắn.

Xa Bạch theo tiếng nhìn lại —

Đứng tại bên người thanh niên ôm một cái túi lớn, đối thượng tầm mắt của hắn sau, giơ lên khóe môi, lộ ra cực kỳ xinh đẹp tươi cười.

"Ngươi trở lại." Thanh niên trần thuật đạo.

Hồ nước màu xanh biếc trong tròng mắt ảnh ngược sáng lạn tịch dương, cùng hắn.

— điều này làm cho hắn sinh ra ảo giác.

Giống như thanh niên đối hắn ôm có nào đó nóng cháy tình cảm.

Ý thức được ý tưởng của chính mình sau, Xa Bạch không khỏi bật cười.

Hắn huy đi không thực tế vọng tưởng, nhẹ nhàng 'Ân' một tiếng, lập tức xuất ra cái chìa khóa, mở ra đại môn.

"Vào đi thôi." Hắn nói.

Như bị đè xuống mau lui lại kiện giống nhau, trên người hắn sở hữu lạnh lùng hoặc chán ghét đều tại nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ nháy mắt biến mất. Chỉ còn lại tận lực thu liễm sau điệu thấp cùng thấy biến không sợ hãi, thích ứng trong mọi tình cảnh lạnh nhạt.

Hắn đi theo Không Chính Sơ phía sau, đi vào ký túc xá.

Có lẽ, hắc bạch sắc cũ ảnh chụp cùng hoàn toàn mới nghệ thuật chiếu chi gian, chỉ kém một người.

Một cái, có thể đem thế giới của ta lần nữa cao cấp, nhượng ta mỗi một ngày đều càng thêm người mình thích.

Một tháng trước —

Bệnh viện phòng bệnh nội.

"Miến gặp mặt sẽ? !" Phương Trạch không dám tin hỏi lại, "Ngươi tính toán tại một tháng sau tổ chức miến gặp mặt sẽ? !"

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ tại hắn hoảng sợ trong ánh mắt quơ quơ quấn băng vải cánh tay, nghiêm trang chững chạc nói: "Ngươi xem, ta động tác có phải hay không phi thường linh hoạt?"

Phương Trạch: "..."

Xa Bạch: "..."

— cầu ngươi kiềm chế điểm động.

Bị người máy động tác sợ tới mức hết hồn Xa Bạch một bên đem tay hắn áp hồi tại chỗ, một bên dỗ trẻ con dường như lặp lại 'Linh hoạt' hai chữ này.

Không Chính Sơ tỏ vẻ có chút bất mãn, lại vẫn là nhu thuận theo Xa Bạch lực đạo, buông xuống tay.

"Ta miến đều thực lo lắng ta." Không Chính Sơ kiên nhẫn khuyên, "Ta nhất định nghĩ biện pháp làm cho bọn họ an tâm — ta xem miến bình luận cùng tư tín, đã có người sầu lo đến không viết ra được bài tập, hoàn không thành công tác nông nỗi ."

"Như vậy không được."

Hắn lo lắng vô cùng.

Ngồi ở giường bệnh biên hai người muốn nói lại thôi.

Bọn họ rất muốn nói cho thanh niên, hắn miến đại khái chính là tùy tay một phát, không tất rất tích cực.

Nhưng nếu thật sự nói ra khỏi miệng, tại không có chứng cớ dưới tình huống, sủng phấn sủng đến tâm thần mất trí Không Chính Sơ khẳng định sẽ không tin tưởng bọn họ.

— cũng rất sầu người.

"... Như vậy đi." Người máy chủ động lui một bước, "Hai cái cuối tuần sau, nhượng thầy thuốc đến quyết định ta có thể hay không tổ chức miến gặp mặt sẽ, thế nào?"

98 hào đã tìm được tài liệu thay thế phẩm — còn có thể trực tiếp võng cấu!

Hai cái cuối tuần, đầy đủ hắn duy tu chính mình .

Đương nhiên, liền tính đã đem chính mình tu hảo , hắn cũng phải làm bộ như thương thế chưa lành bộ dáng, nhiều lắm yên lặng cho chính mình thêm một cái 'Khôi phục tốc độ nhanh' nhãn.

Dù sao, chỉ cần hắn khôi phục cơ bản hành động năng lực — lấy bệnh viện giường ngủ chật chội trình độ, thầy thuốc tuyệt đối sẽ không ngăn cản hắn xuất viện .

Cũng không biết người máy đem hết thảy đều tính toán hảo Phương Trạch cùng Xa Bạch liếc nhau, gắng gượng mà làm đồng ý kế hoạch của hắn.

— lấy hắn thương thế, thầy thuốc làm sao có thể đồng ý hắn khai miến gặp mặt sẽ.

Hai người đối với cái này rất tin không nghi ngờ.

Vì thế —

Sau đó hai cái cuối tuần, Xa Bạch cùng Phương Trạch liền từ từ dại ra chứng kiến Không Chính Sơ từ trọng thương hoạn đến thành công dỡ bỏ băng vải chuyển biến.

"Hảo đến rất nhanh úc." Hộ sĩ một bên vi người máy sách băng vải, một bên ôn nhu nhắc nhở, "Kế tiếp chỉ cần dùng xương sườn cố định mang tiến hành ngoại cố định, có thể bình thường hoạt động. Bất quá, tại triệt để khỏi hẳn trước, cấm chỉ làm quá mức kịch liệt vận động..."

Nàng cẩn thận dặn dò hoàn, mới thu thập khởi công cụ.

— "Chúc mừng xuất viện, sơ sơ."

"Còn có, ta sẽ cố gắng đoạt miến gặp mặt sẽ danh ngạch ."

Hộ sĩ cười khẽ trát hạ con mắt trái, sau đó phụ giúp xe đẩy rời đi.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Kinh .

— chiếu cố hắn hơn nửa tháng hộ sĩ cư nhiên là của hắn miến? !

Vì cái gì không hướng hắn muốn kí tên hoặc là chụp ảnh chung đâu?

Chú ý điểm thanh kỳ người máy không khỏi rối rắm: chẳng lẽ là thích đến không đủ thâm?

— quả nhiên, ta hẳn là tái cố gắng một chút.

Tại Không Chính Sơ âm thầm rối rắm thời điểm, Xa Bạch cùng Phương Trạch bắt đầu trao đổi ánh mắt —

Xa Bạch: ngươi khoái ngăn lại hắn.

Phương Trạch: ngăn không được, ngươi chính mình thượng.

Xa Bạch: ...

Xa Bạch: ta cũng ngăn không được a.

Miến gặp mặt chính là đã sớm nói định sự, hai người bọn họ cũng không phải sẽ lâm thời bội ước người.

Huống chi...

Chính sơ thoạt nhìn như vậy vui vẻ.

— nhìn chăm chú vào thanh niên nhiễm thượng ý cười tinh xảo mặt mày, hai người đều không thể nói ra mất hứng nói.

Không phải... Khiến cho hắn tùy hứng một lần?

Cùng lắm thì đem phòng hộ thi thố làm được nghiêm mật điểm.

Cuối cùng, tại một người hưng phấn, hai người mềm lòng hạ, ba người đạt thành chung nhận thức.

Tấn giang truyền thông tuyên truyền bộ triển khai hành động.

Trong lúc nhất thời, trên mạng phô thiên cái địa đều là 'Không Chính Sơ đem tổ chức miến gặp mặt sẽ' tin tức.

Người máy nhân cơ hội phát trước kia phát biểu — cố ý vỗ trương tự chụp để chứng minh chính mình bị thương không trọng, lại chịu khổ khắp nơi nghi ngờ Weibo, nghiêm túc hướng miến tuyên bố: tiếp theo, các ngươi không tin nữa lời của ta, ta liền muốn sinh khí! Bát đầu ngưu đều kéo không trở lại, như thế nào hống đều hống không hảo cái loại này khí.

Nghe nói mới nhất hoạt động sau mừng rỡ như điên miến nhóm: đột nhiên chột dạ. jpg

Chờ nhuyễn manh miến tập thể đưa lên chính mình thân thân ôm một cái giơ cao cao, Không Chính Sơ mới rụt rè tỏ vẻ chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua.

Biết được hết thảy Xa Bạch: "..."

Hắn liền an tĩnh nhìn Không Chính Sơ ỷ vào khôi phục lực cường, khi dễ miến.

Tuy rằng chậm hai cái cuối tuần, nhưng Không Chính Sơ vẫn là đúng lúc dời đi miến lực chú ý, tránh cho thơ ấu bởi vì chính mình mà bị bái xuất lịch sử đen tối.

Đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì cả thơ ấu dựa theo sớm định ra kế hoạch, chi trả Không Chính Sơ chữa bệnh phí, mỗi ngày đúng giờ nhượng ngoại bán viên cấp Không Chính Sơ đưa bổ dưỡng thân thể thực vật.

"Giả hảo tâm." Phương Trạch bình luận, "Nhập vòng đã lâu như vậy, không có nửa điểm tiến bộ, như trước vẫn duy trì quá mức tự tác phong của ta, bên người người đại diện ước tương đương không khí — trách không được anti-fan nhiều."

Vi càng hảo truyền lại chính năng lượng, làm thần tượng không chính gặp mặt lần đầu tự động điểm tô cho đẹp trừ bỏ địch nhân bên ngoài sự vật.

Nhưng Phương Trạch sẽ không — hắn thậm chí không chút nào keo kiệt với phê phán người khác. Cho nên, bính thấy mình không thích sự vật, hắn tổng có thể tinh chuẩn phun tào vài câu.

Tỷ như thơ ấu.

Liên tục bị Phương Trạch phun tào nửa tháng.

— "Sớm hay muộn muốn hoàn."

Phương Trạch nói ra đối thơ ấu tổng kết.

Hoàn toàn không thèm để ý thơ ấu hành vi Không Chính Sơ tại thu được bồi thường sau, lễ tiết tính biểu đạt lòng biết ơn.

Thơ ấu không tận lực hố hắn, hắn ngăn trở phẫn nộ miến đi hố thơ ấu.

— này thực công bằng.

Quan trọng nhất là, hắn có thể mượn này cấp miến phúc lợi.

Vừa nghĩ tới sắp cùng miến mặt đối mặt tiến hành tiếp xúc, người máy đã cảm thấy mỹ tư tư .

Trù bị miến gặp mặt ngày họp gian —

Có thể nói trợ lý giới chiến sĩ thi đua Xa Bạch thỉnh một vòng giả.

"Trong nhà đã xảy ra chuyện?"

"Kia liền mau trở về đi thôi."

Không Chính Sơ rõ ràng phê chuẩn hắn xin phép thân thỉnh, cũng tri kỷ hỏi một câu 'Có cần hay không trợ giúp' .

Xa Bạch lắc đầu cự tuyệt.

Phương Trạch ý vị sâu sa nhìn Xa Bạch trong chốc lát, mới tại giấy xin phép nghỉ thượng ký hạ tên của mình.

— 'Trong nhà xuất sự' cái này lý do hoàn toàn là nói lung tung .

Chân chính nguyên nhân, là giúp Không Chính Sơ đánh yểm trợ.

Xa Bạch chỉ số thông minh không có bất cứ vấn đề gì — thậm chí so thường nhân muốn cao, cho nên hắn dễ dàng phát giác: Không Chính Sơ trên người cất giấu một đống bí ẩn.

Người máy có che dấu.

Nhưng che dấu đến không quá để ý.

— bởi vì lấy trở thành thần tượng vi nhiệm vụ của mình hắn, trên bản chất là yêu huyễn .

Sớm hay muộn, sẽ có thế lực đại đến phổ thông công dân vô pháp phản kháng người tưởng muốn thăm dò trên người hắn bí ẩn.

Vi ngăn chặn loại tình huống này, Xa Bạch chạy về nhà trong, bắt đầu quen thuộc rắc rối khó gỡ mạng lưới quan hệ.

Từ nay về sau, chỉ cần võng nội người tưởng muốn đánh áp Không Chính Sơ, hắn có thể lập tức thu được tin tức, đem nguy hiểm buồn chết ở manh nha kỳ.

Giải quyết hoàn này đó đại nhân vật sau, này nhân vật của hắn...

Hắn tin tưởng Không Chính Sơ có thể chính mình xử lý.

Hắn vi thanh niên miễn đi chết non nguy hiểm, lại không muốn đem thanh niên trở thành yếu ớt hoa hồng, gắn vào thủy tinh hạ, tỉ mỉ che chở.

Tôn trọng mà khắc chế, hơn nữa vừa vặn săn sóc.

— đây là Xa Bạch thuyết minh tình yêu phương thức.

Như kéo dài mưa phùn, như từ từ thanh phong, như điểm điểm đầy sao...

Ta dâng lên đủ khả năng sở hữu, chỉ nguyện ngươi có thể tùy ý tại thế gian rong chơi.

Xử lý xong sự vụ, bị lái xe đưa đến ký túc xá trước đại môn, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ nháy mắt —

Xa Bạch tự đáy lòng thầm nghĩ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tiểu kịch trường:

①

Sơ sơ rối rắm với hộ sĩ tiểu tỷ tỷ không có muốn kí tên cùng chụp ảnh chung.

Trên thực tế —

Hộ sĩ tiểu tỷ tỷ tại sơ sơ nằm viện trong lúc hoa thức muốn kí tên, tỷ như: lấy dược ký cái tự, chích ký cái tự, làm kiểm tra ký cái tự... Nàng kí tên nhiều đến có thể khai đào bảo điếm.

②

Ý đồ hố thơ ấu đầu lĩnh dương là hồi lâu không thấy bạch • trước người đại diện • duyệt.

Sở hữu cao đoan tư liệu đều là nàng lộng √

Không đương người đại diện sau đó tiểu tỷ tỷ triệt để giải phóng bản thân lựa chọn đương Fan cuồng .

Quả thực ẩn sâu công cùng danh.

Đương nhiên, phát hiện sơ sơ không tính toán hố thơ ấu sau, nàng liền lặn xuống nước .


	2. Chapter 2

, đệ 53 chương

Miến gặp mặt sẽ cùng ngày.

Không Chính Sơ đứng ở trên đài, nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chăm chú vào nhập khẩu.

Hắn dáng người cao ngất, hai tay bối trong người sau.

"Ta có chút khẩn trương."

Hắn nhỏ giọng đối tai nghe nói.

Xa Bạch giúp đỡ hạ tai nghe, liếc mắt người máy không ngừng quấy ngón tay — lại cường trang lãnh tĩnh bộ dáng, trong con ngươi hiện ra ý cười.

Hắn ôn thanh an ủi: "Tới đều là thích người của ngươi, ngươi không tất lo lắng."

Người máy tinh thần không thuộc 'Ân' một tiếng.

"Liền là bởi vì tới đều là người thích ta, ta mới khẩn trương." Hắn bổ sung đạo.

Vạn nhất miến tại cùng hắn gần gũi tiếp xúc sau, cảm thấy thất vọng, sau đó thoát phấn làm như thế nào?

Chỉ là ngẫm lại, liền khiến hắn uể oải.

Nghe vậy, Xa Bạch lại cười khẽ một chút.

Dư thừa lại đáng yêu sầu lo.

Hắn thầm nghĩ.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau —

Miến bắt đầu nhập tràng.

Nhô lên cao chính sơ miến là kiện thực hạnh phúc sự.

Không chỉ mỗi một điều bình luận, tư tín đều có thể được đến hồi phục, không cần cùng dụng tâm kín đáo anti-fan xé x, thần tượng còn thường xuyên phát phúc lợi.

Tỷ như lúc này đây.

Tổ chức miến gặp mặt sẽ phí dụng, tất cả đều là Không Chính Sơ tiền trả . Vé vào cửa phái đưa thì áp dụng Weibo phát trừu thưởng phương thức, không thu lấy bất luận cái gì phí dụng.

98 hào cần cù và thật thà sắp xếp tra phát người, ngăn chặn bò.

Lo lắng thần tượng kinh tế trạng huống miến nhóm ý đồ khuyên nhủ người máy lấy tiền.

Đối với cái này —

Không Chính Sơ: tiền? Ta không cần tiền.

Miến nhóm bị ngạnh đến nghẹn lời.

Cuối cùng, tại Xa Bạch nhắc nhở hạ, người máy rốt cục kịp phản ứng là miến nhóm là muốn vi hắn làm điểm cái gì.

Vì thế, Không Chính Sơ bồi thêm một câu nói: ta thích đại gia tự tay chế tác đồ vật.

ps: không thu rất quý trọng úc.

Thành công tiếp thu đến ám chỉ miến nhóm tiến tràng khi, cơ bản nhân thủ một cái thủ công chế phẩm, chủng loại từ vật phẩm trang sức, quần áo đến món đồ chơi, cái gì cần có đều có, nhiều đến có thể trang mãn mấy lượng xe tải.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Có chút sầu người.

Hắn vốn là tính toán đem miến đưa tiểu lễ vật đều ôm vào trong ngực, lấy biểu coi trọng .

Kết quả...

Nhiều như vậy, liền tính đem mình sách thành mấy phân cũng trang không hạ a.

Người máy yên lặng buông tha lúc ban đầu kế hoạch.

Gặp mặt sẽ phân đoạn chia làm ba cái:

① miến thay nhau lên đài cùng Không Chính Sơ ôm chầm, lấy kí tên hoặc chụp chụp ảnh chung.

② miến điểm tiết mục, Không Chính Sơ ngẫu hứng biểu diễn.

③ cùng miến chơi tiểu du hý.

Xa Bạch ngồi ở sân khấu bên cạnh, không chút để ý thưởng thức di động, tầm mắt chặt chẽ dính vào Không Chính Sơ trên người.

Giống như chỉ cần thanh niên biểu hiện ra bất luận cái gì khó chịu, hắn có thể xông lên thai đem người ôm xuống dưới.

Miến sắp xếp hàng dài, một cái tiếp một cái đi lên thai.

"Cư hạ? Ta nhớ rõ ngươi bởi vì quá yêu ăn đường, bạt quá mấy lần nha . Về sau đến khắc chế một chút."

"Kha nghe a... Ngươi là nhiếp ảnh sư đúng không? Ngươi chụp ảnh chụp đều rất tuyệt úc, thỉnh tiếp tục cố lên."

"Kiều thụy, hy vọng ngươi có thể thi đậu lý tưởng đại học."

...

Ở đây mỗi một cái miến, đều từng tại Weibo thượng hướng Không Chính Sơ giảng thuật cuộc sống của mình, cũng chiếm được 98 hào cổ vũ cùng tán dương.

Mỗi ngày sẽ đúng giờ lật xem tin tức ký lục người máy biết được chuyện của bọn họ tích.

Gặp mặt sẽ vé vào cửa thực đặc biệt: một cái có khắc có được giả tên hung chương.

Ô xám ngắt mâu thanh niên đang nhìn thấy hung chương sau, sẽ dùng thanh tuyền thấu triệt tiếng nói niệm xuất miến tên, một bên nghiêm túc ký hạ chính mình tính danh, một bên ôn nhu nói ra đối miến dặn dò.

Không có một miến bị vắng vẻ.

Như đồng thoại , mộng ảo đến bất khả tư nghị.

Hội trường dần dần an tĩnh lại.

Không quản là nhân viên công tác, vẫn là miến, đều tự phát đem lực chú ý tập trung đến người máy trên người, kiên nhẫn nghe hắn nói nói, nhìn hắn nhất cử nhất động.

Hắn tựa hồ có cổ ma lực, có thể dễ dàng nhập trú đến người bên ngoài nội tâm trung.

Tựa như một cái nguồn sáng, hấp dẫn vô số cuồng nhiệt bươm bướm.

Xa Bạch không tự chủ được vươn tay, đè lại tai nghe.

— "Ta thích ngươi."

Hắn thập phần đứng đắn nói.

Không Chính Sơ khẽ dừng động tác.

Hắn đối trước người miến đạo thanh 'Xin lỗi', liền nhìn về phía Xa Bạch.

Bộ dạng anh tuấn nam nhân lười nhác tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, thản nhiên nhìn thẳng hắn, xinh đẹp hoa đào mắt hơi hơi cong hạ, lộ ra mê người tươi cười.

Cả người đều tản ra nam tính hormone.

— "Ta thần tượng."

Xa Bạch chậm rì rì bổ sung.

Trên mặt ý cười mảy may không giảm.

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ tựa đầu quay lại đi, tiếp tục cấp miến kí tên.

Xa Bạch buông xuống đè lại tai nghe tay.

Hắn tiểu tâm thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, thư hoãn vừa rồi khẩn trương đến hít thở không thông, nhưng không thể không cường trang trấn định, thậm chí còn muốn bảo trì mỉm cười buồn bực tâm tình.

— thông báo khiến người biến túng.

Xe • tuyệt không thừa nhận chính mình túng • bạch cúi đầu, điểm mở di động màn hình.

Hắn bình bảo là Không Chính Sơ cao thanh áp-phích.

Áp-phích thượng thanh niên, một thân màu đen âu phục, thần sắc gian hàm mang theo nụ cười thản nhiên, khí chất tao nhã.

Tựa như trung cổ thế kỷ quý tộc thiếu gia.

Thanh niên màu xanh biếc ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú vào tiền phương — nhìn chăm chú vào giải khóa di động hắn.

Xa Bạch đem di động phiên cái mặt.

Hắn lần đầu tiên cảm thấy, chính mình nên đổi cái bình bảo .

Không có ngoài ý muốn nói, trận này miến gặp mặt sẽ đem lấy đều đại vui mừng vi kết cục.

Miến cùng thần tượng đều có thể được đền bù mong muốn.

Không có ngoài ý muốn nói.

Không chính mới nhìn đột nhiên tiến tràng thơ ấu, đầu phát mộng: nàng cũng là ta miến sao? Ta thế nhưng nhìn không ra.

... Ta thất trách .

— không đối.

Trúng thưởng người tuyển trong căn bản không có thơ ấu!

Nàng là từ ta miến trong tay mua phiếu? !

Nhưng tại 98 hào hộp tối thao tác hạ, trúng thưởng người đều là ta thâm niên miến, sẽ không dễ dàng đem phiếu bán đi.

Tổng kết: nàng phiếu rốt cuộc là như thế nào tới?

Nhìn thấy thơ ấu, Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm biểu tình khác nhau.

Một nhóm người tâm sinh nghi hoặc, một nhóm người tỏ vẻ bất mãn, một nhóm người thần tình tò mò...

Tất cả mọi người tại buồn bực, lại không hẹn mà cùng bảo trì trầm mặc.

Hội trường như trước an tĩnh.

Chỉ còn lại có thơ ấu giày cao gót dẫm tại bóng loáng sàn nhà thượng khi phát ra giòn vang.

Nàng mại thướt tha nện bước, đứng ở đội ngũ chót nhất đoan.

Sau đó, hướng đứng ở trên đài Không Chính Sơ giương lên một tia sáng lạn lại diễm lệ tươi cười.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

Xa Bạch: "..."

Miến nhóm: "..."

Phương Trạch đẩy kính mắt, kiềm nén hảm cảnh vệ dục vọng, mặt không đổi sắc nhìn chằm chằm vị này khách không mời mà đến.

Hội trường ngoại ngồi xổm một đám phóng viên.

Thơ ấu lớn như vậy liệt liệt đi tới, các phóng viên khẳng định chụp đến thực tận hứng, nói không chừng đã tại ý nghĩ kính bạo tiêu đề cùng mơ hồ không rõ văn vẻ nội dung .

Phương Trạch tín thơ ấu không có ý xấu.

Nhưng trên thế giới, có loại sinh vật, so thuần túy người xấu còn muốn nhượng nhân sinh khí.

— tức, heo nhất dạng đội hữu.

Tính , vẫn là chỉ để lại mỗ cái một chữ độc nhất danh từ đi.

Người đại diện cầm lấy di động —

Bấm tấn giang truyền thông công ty hữu hạn công quan bộ điện thoại.

, đệ 54 chương

"Lão bản, ta phải nói cho ngài một sự kiện."

"Chuyện gì?"

Kinh lương hỏi.

Cấp dưới ấp úng trả lời: "Thơ ấu thượng đầu đề ."

"A."

Đây không phải là chuyện tốt sao?

Kinh lương không thèm để ý chút nào thầm nghĩ.

Thấy phản ứng của hắn như thế bình thản, cấp dưới không thể không cắn răng bổ sung: "— bởi vì cùng người khác scandal."

Đang tại lật xem văn kiện kinh lương mộng một chút, mới kinh ngạc nắm chặt chuột máy tính, mở ra Weibo: không quản là nhiệt sưu, doanh tiêu hào, vẫn là Weibo đề cử, đều hoạ theo ấu mới nhất bát quái có quan.

Hắn híp mắt, cẩn thận đọc khởi truyền thông thông cảo.

Nội dung tường thuật tóm lược vi: tiểu hoa đán thơ ấu tham dự Không Chính Sơ miến gặp mặt sẽ, toàn bộ hành trình vẻ mặt tươi cười, thoạt nhìn phi thường khoái trá.

Viết bản thảo người còn cố gắng đem hai người số lượng không nhiều lắm cùng bình toàn bái đi ra .

Cuối cùng lớn mật suy đoán: hai người kia thực khả năng tại bí mật kết giao!

Kinh lương: ...

Viết bản thảo người có phải hay không không mang đầu óc? Nhà ngươi bí mật kết giao sẽ gióng trống khua chiêng tiến hành hỗ động? !

Phun tào đồng thời, hắn không phải không thừa nhận, tâm tình của mình có chút phức tạp.

Kinh lương là một cái ý tưởng kỳ lạ nam nhân.

Hoặc có lẽ là bởi vì từ tiểu bồi mẫu thân nhìn các loại thiên lôi kịch truyền hình, thâm thụ kịch trung văn hóa hun đúc.

Hắn lặng yên không một tiếng động trường oai .

Kinh lương lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ thơ khi còn bé, nàng đang tại cùng người đại diện cãi nhau —

"Nếu ngươi còn tưởng muốn cái này nhân vật, liền ngoan ngoãn đi theo đạo diễn giải thích."

"Không đi."

"Hắn xấu, còn muốn tiềm ta."

Nữ nhân ủy khuất ba ba phản bác.

Nàng xem tự kiều nhuyễn, lại không chút nào có muốn cho bước ý tứ.

"Ngươi có biết nhân vật kia có bao nhiêu trọng yếu sao! Ngươi rốt cuộc nghĩ hay không hỏa? !"

Bởi vì lớn lên hảo mà bị ký xuống dưới thơ ấu cúi đầu, nhỏ giọng than thở: "Liền tính không hỏa, ta trả thù lao cũng đủ ta hoa . Ta vì cái gì cũng bị hắn tiềm, lớn lên lại béo vừa già lại xấu... Đổi cái tiểu thịt tươi ta nói không chừng liền đồng ý ."

— nhan cẩu đến không hề hạn cuối.

"Dù sao ta sẽ không giải thích ."

"Bị đóng băng nói, ta liền đi dọn gạch!"

Người đại diện khoái bị tức cười .

Mà bàng quan kinh lương tại nghe thấy 'Dọn gạch' hai chữ sau, nhất thời kinh vi thiên nhân —

Cỡ nào cần lao lại giản dị nữ hài tử a.

Hắn lập tức từ chỗ ngoặt chỗ đi ra ngoài, đem trong ngực ôm — chuẩn bị đưa cho mặt khác nữ hài hoa hồng đưa tới thơ ấu trước người, nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Nhận lấy nó, chúng ta có thể triển khai một đoạn lãng mạn luyến tình."

Thơ ấu: ...

Người đại diện: ...

Nhận ra kinh lương người đại diện nhìn về phía thơ ấu, ám chỉ tính trát động ánh mắt.

Thơ ấu không có tiếp thu đến người đại diện ám chỉ.

Nàng nhìn từ trên xuống dưới kinh lương: lưng cao chân dài, sắc đẹp tại tuyến, thể trạng cường tráng, nhìn ra khí lớn dễ sống.

Một phút đồng hồ sau.

Cho ra kết luận thơ ấu quyết đoán tiếp nhận hoa hồng: "Cám ơn."

Nàng kiều diễm cười rộ lên.

Biết rõ chính mình lười biếng lại bốc đồng tính cách không thế nào thảo hỉ, rồi lại không nguyện ý cải thơ ấu nghe nói quá kinh lương phong lưu sự tích, cho nên yên tâm nhận kinh lương hoa, tính toán nói một hồi ngươi tình ta nguyện, cuối cùng cùng với chia đều tay ngắn hạn luyến ái.

Kết quả —

Này nói chuyện, chính là vài năm.

Hai cái đầy người khuyết điểm người, vô cùng hợp phách quá thượng ân ái sinh hoạt.

— trừ bỏ bà tức quan hệ có chút không xong.

Không còn có những thứ khác vấn đề .

Mà hiện tại, thơ ấu có scandal.

Kinh lương nhìn máy tính trên màn ảnh — Không Chính Sơ hoạ theo ấu tại khủng bố mật thất tống nghệ trong ngồi đối diện nhau tiệt đồ, vẻ mặt tối nghĩa.

Cấp dưới: lạnh run. jpg

Trừ bỏ lặng yên không một tiếng động trường oai điểm ấy, kinh lương còn có một không muốn người biết bí mật:

Hắn là Không Chính Sơ miến.

Thơ ấu phiếu, chính là kinh lương .

Tuy rằng hung chương thượng viết có miến tên, nhưng miến nhập tràng khi, an người bảo lãnh viên cũng không có khả năng kỹ càng tỉ mỉ thẩm tra đối chiếu mỗi người thân phận.

Huống chi, thơ ấu là công chúng nhân vật.

Đeo lên hung chương sau đó, nhập tràng quá trình thuận lợi vô cùng.

Chỉ có Không Chính Sơ biết, hung chương trên có khắc chính là 'Kinh lương' hai chữ.

Làm một cái cải tà quy chính, hiện nay cùng bạn lữ thập phần ân ái hoa hoa công tử, kinh lương lần đầu tiên có đỉnh đầu lục mạo cảm giác, vẫn là hai đỉnh.

Một cái là người yêu của hắn, một cái là của hắn thần tượng.

Hiện tại thành toàn võng nhiệt nghị scandal cp.

Này tư vị...

Kinh lương thậm chí phân không rõ chính mình tại vì ai mà buồn khổ.

Miến gặp mặt sẽ cùng ngày.

Công ty ra điểm sự, hắn muốn tham gia một cái khẩn cấp hội nghị, căn bản thoát không khai thân.

Hoài tiếc nuối, kinh lương đem hung chương bỏ vào bàn công tác mang vào ngăn kéo trong.

Không nghĩ tới, thơ ấu sẽ phát hiện này miếng hung chương, cũng lợi dụng nó, tham gia Không Chính Sơ miến gặp mặt sẽ.

"Ta cảm thấy ta hẳn là đi tham ban."

Hắn nỉ non đạo.

Cấp dưới an tĩnh như kê.

— "Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

Hắn bỗng nhiên hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta nên đi tham ban sao?"

— rốt cục xuất hiện .

Này đạo toi mạng đề.

"Ngài vui vẻ liền hảo."

Cấp dưới mơ hồ không rõ trả lời.

Kinh lương lập lại một lần hắn nói, đồng ý gật gật đầu: "Ngươi nói đúng. Ta phải đi tham cái ban."

Nam nhân thổi cái kiểu tóc, thay đổi thân mặc lục sắc tây trang: dùng để nhắc nhở thơ ấu cùng Không Chính Sơ.

Tái phun dâng hương thủy, mua bó hoa hồng, mới ngồi trên xe, nhượng lái xe đưa chính mình đi 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đoàn phim.

Không Chính Sơ đã bắt đầu công tác.

Tổ chức miến gặp mặt sẽ khi, thơ ấu cầm nhất bộ DVD, an tĩnh lục hạ Không Chính Sơ nhất cử nhất động, không có làm chuyện dư thừa.

Hiếm thấy biểu hiện ra dịu dàng một mặt.

Thông cảm Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm đề xuất yêu cầu đều là không cần kịch liệt vận động có thể hoàn thành .

Tỷ như: xướng thủ đơn giản tiểu tình ca, so cái tâm, kể chuyện xưa từ từ.

Đến tiếp sau chơi tiểu du hý phân đoạn.

Miến càng là phóng thủy phóng đến có thể tổ một cái Thái Bình Dương, tận sức với nhượng Không Chính Sơ không cần tốn nhiều sức thắng lợi, tránh cho thanh niên quá nhiều vận động.

Cho nên.

Cho dù có thơ ấu, miến gặp mặt sẽ cũng viên mãn rơi xuống màn che.

Mà có thể làm trụ cột vận động người máy, tại gặp mặt sẽ ngày hôm sau, liền nhu thuận hồi đoàn phim báo danh .

— kinh lương tham ban, vừa lúc có thể tìm được hai cái scandal nhân vật chính.

"Chính sơ, có người tìm ngươi."

Nhân viên công tác chạy đến bên cạnh hắn, mâu xấu hổ khiếp nói.

"Ân." Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng, mặt mày vi cong, "Cám ơn."

Hắn theo nhân viên công tác chỉ phương hướng, thẳng đi.

Cuối đường là một cái âm u lại hẹp hòi góc.

Đứng ở trong góc nhỏ nam nhân khí chất phong lưu, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều nhiễm ngả ngớn.

Ngũ quan tuấn tú, cánh môi thói quen tính giơ lên.

Hắn đem mình ăn diện đến thực tinh xảo, trong tay phủng tiên diễm hoa hồng.

— như là thần tượng kịch trung tùy thời chuẩn bị quỳ một chân, xuất ra một cái nhẫn cầu hôn nam nhân vật chính.

"Xin hỏi, là ngươi đang tìm ta sao?" Không Chính Sơ mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc.

— sống, sống thần tượng!

Không được, ta muốn lãnh tĩnh.

Thần tượng thực khả năng đã trở thành tình địch của ta , ta lúc này hẳn là biểu hiện ra chính mình bá tổng tính chất đặc biệt, nhượng thần tượng biết khó mà lui.

... Vạn nhất thần tượng rất khổ sở, ta liền giúp hắn đầu tư vài cái đại ip, nghĩ biện pháp phủng hồng hắn.

— tựa hồ rốt cục có thể thuận lý thành chương vi thần tượng tiêu tiền .

Hỗ trợ tu bổ tình địch tình thương, không tính là loạn tiêu tiền đi? Khẳng định không có vi phạm thần tượng bình thường tuyên dương tiêu phí xem!

Kinh • tâm lý hoạt động phong phú • lương kềm chế hùng ôm Không Chính Sơ xúc động, phong khinh vân đạm tuyên bố: "Ta là thơ ấu bạn trai."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Là bởi vì scandal mới tới tìm ta sao?

Giống loại này chứng kiến giả đông đảo, cũng sẽ không đối hắn tạo thành quá lớn mặt trái ảnh hưởng tin tức, 98 hào cơ bản sẽ thả đi.

Trừ bỏ truyền thông cuồng nhiệt trình độ có chút vượt qua dự tính của hắn ở ngoài, xem qua thông cảo người, đều không có khả năng đem scandal đương thật.

— toàn thiên nói hưu nói vượn, đường vẫn là từ 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 trong khấu .

Còn không bằng khái đồng tính cp.

Ít nhất Không Chính Sơ cùng Sở Hạo hỗ động nhiều, cùng Xa Bạch quan hệ chặt chẽ...

Không quản đâu một đôi, đều so không ấu cp hảo khái nhiều.

"Ta hoạ theo ấu chính là đồng sự quan hệ." Người máy giải thích.

Hắn mắt nhìn kinh lương trên người lục sắc tây trang, nhịn không được khuyên giải an ủi: "Ngươi không tất quá lo lắng. Chúng ta bình thường tiếp xúc rất ít."

— tuy rằng thơ ấu tổng sẽ nhìn hắn ngẩn người.

Kinh lương lâm vào trầm tư.

Dựa theo Không Chính Sơ lí do thoái thác.

Hắn hoạ theo ấu cơ bản không có quan hệ cá nhân, nói cách khác, tình địch quan hệ không thành lập.

Nếu không là tình địch, hắn liền không thể lấy bồi thường vi lấy cớ, vi thần tượng tiêu tiền.

— một cái miến triệt để mất đi giấc mộng.

Kinh lương nháy mắt liền suy sút .

"Ngươi hoàn hảo sao?" Không Chính Sơ nhăn lại mày, thân thiết nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

"... Ta không sự." Kinh • vi bá tổng nhân thiết mà vất vả che dấu mê đệ tâm tư • lương lắc lắc đầu.

Vi cấp Không Chính Sơ lưu lại khắc sâu ấn tượng.

Hắn não bổ một cái kịch bản:

Hắn tại người máy trước mặt tuyên bố chính mình là thơ ấu bạn trai, Không Chính Sơ ảm đạm hao tổn tinh thần.

Hắn tái thừa thắng xông lên — che lương tâm, nói chút đả kích người nói.

Không Chính Sơ khẳng định sẽ không vui, hắn liền nhân cơ hội tỏ vẻ: ta tại tình cảm thượng thương tổn ngươi, nên tại sự nghiệp thượng phụ trợ ngươi.

...

Lần này thao tác xuống dưới, thần tượng nhất định có thể nhớ kỹ hắn.

Bất đồng với những cái đó ham thích bán manh tiểu fan — tuy rằng hắn tại Weibo thượng là trong đó một viên — trong hiện thực hắn, cũng sẽ bị Không Chính Sơ lấy 'Khốc soái hào phóng bá tổng hình tượng' nhớ kỹ.

Địa vị lập tức liền so mặt khác miến cao hơn vài cái trình tự.

Nhưng mà —

Thần tượng cũng không phối hợp.

Kinh lương nhìn Không Chính Sơ tinh xảo không rảnh mặt, ngây người một hai giây, sau đó theo bản năng cầm trong tay hoa hồng đưa qua đi —

"Cám ơn ngươi bất hòa ta đoạt bạn gái."

Hắn cái khó ló cái khôn biên tạo xuất tặng hoa lấy cớ.

Vừa định cự thu Không Chính Sơ: ...

Thanh niên có chút buồn rầu.

Hoa hồng phép ẩn dụ, cái này người không biết sao? Vì cái gì phóng đoàn phim trong bạn gái không quản, kỳ ba đem hoa đưa cho hắn?

"... Ngại ngùng."

"Chính sơ phấn hoa mẫn cảm."

— một đạo thanh duyệt thanh âm từ sau phương truyền đến.

Bởi vì Không Chính Sơ chậm chạp chưa về, cho nên chạy đến tìm người Xa Bạch vươn tay, ghét bỏ đẩy ra hoa hồng.

Hắn nắm chặt Không Chính Sơ thủ đoạn, lãnh đạm nói: "Không quản ngươi có chuyện gì, thỉnh trước liên hệ Phương Trạch."

"Đạo diễn đang tìm ngươi." Hắn nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, thập phần song mục tiêu nhu hòa mặt mày, "Cần phải trở về."

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu.

Người máy hướng kinh lương phất phất tay: "Tái kiến."

Kinh lương: ...

Tái kiến.

— Xa Bạch, cư nhiên còn tại cấp sơ sơ đương trợ lý...

Là ta hoa mắt vẫn là hắn điên rồi.

Kinh lương phủng hoa, đứng ở tại chỗ.

Không hoàn hồn được đến.

, đệ 55 chương

Kinh lương đến tham ban sau, thơ ấu tham gia miến gặp mặt sẽ nguyên nhân liền nổi lên mặt nước — tưởng cấp bạn trai phương pháp ghi hình.

Trừ cái này ra, không có này ý đồ của hắn.

Nàng xuất môn khi chưa bao giờ sẽ làm ngụy trang, nàng miến đối với cái này cũng tập mãi thành thói quen.

Cùng với che che lấp lấp — bị phóng viên các loại suy đoán, nháo đến miến nhóm thấp thỏm bất an, không bằng hào phóng đi vào đi, đánh mất những người đứng xem lòng hiếu kỳ.

Thơ ấu đem DVD giao cho kinh lương trên tay, thuận tiện giải thích sự tình từ đầu đến cuối.

Kinh lương vẻ mặt cảm động.

Sau đó ném xuống trong tay hoa hồng.

— tuy rằng bị bạn gái trạc phá chính mình là Không Chính Sơ mê đệ chuyện này nhượng hắn hơi cảm thấy mất thể diện.

Bất quá, quan trọng nhất là hắn không có bị lục!

Tiêu trừ hiểu lầm hai người dính dính hồ phóng khởi loang loáng đạn, đem Lang Nhược tức giận đến tưởng đuổi người, rồi lại bởi vì kinh lương thân phận mà lựa chọn nhẫn nại.

— còn không có công khai liền dính thành như vậy .

Muốn là công khai ...

Lang • độc thân cẩu • nếu thống khổ che mặt, cự tuyệt ảo tưởng cái loại này cảnh tượng.

Sau đó, Không Chính Sơ hoạ theo ấu phân biệt phát biểu thanh minh, tỏ vẻ hai người chính là bằng hữu bình thường quan hệ, mà thơ ấu là thay hữu người tham gia miến gặp mặt sẽ.

Làm sáng tỏ hoàn sau, hai người thuận tay an lợi một chút đang tại quay phim 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》.

Không có nhấc lên nhiều đại gợn sóng scandal cứ như vậy kết thúc.

Một vòng sau.

《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 bá ra.

Không Chính Sơ ở bên trong sức diễn Tư Dương — nam số ba, diễn phân tại trung hậu kỳ, tác dụng là rèn luyện nam chủ tâm tính, dẫn cuối cùng đại boss.

Cho nên, tuy rằng 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 kịch bản cùng chế tác đều thật tốt, tại trên mạng nhiệt độ từ từ tăng cao, nhưng cùng hắn có quan nội dung cũng rất ít.

Hắn miến phi thường khắc chế thủ lễ, cho dù vạn phần chờ mong hắn lên sân khấu, cũng không có nơi nơi xoát bình.

Vì thế —

Trường kỳ áp lực kích động tâm tình miến nhóm, biết được 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 phiến đầu khúc cùng phiến vĩ khúc biểu diễn giả là Không Chính Sơ sau, rốt cục tìm được phát tiết cảm xúc địa phương.

Hai thủ ca vững vàng chiếm cứ các đại âm nhạc võng trạm nhiệt ca bảng, tân ca bảng chờ bảng đơn trước hai tên.

Bình luận lấy giây vi đơn vị tại biến nhiều.

Tuy rằng Không Chính Sơ tác phẩm số lượng thiếu, nhưng hắn tham gia tống nghệ, tham diễn kịch truyền hình, quay phim quảng cáo đều là cao chất lượng .

Hơn nữa kia làm người ta sợ hãi than cao sắc đẹp cùng thảo hỉ tính cách, hút phấn tốc độ nhanh đến bất khả tư nghị — hắn bình thường không đáy tuyến sủng phấn hành vi lại nhượng miến bảo trì mặt khác nghệ nhân theo không kịp sinh động độ.

Hai thủ tân ca tuyên bố, thật sự bị hưng phấn miến nhóm đắp nặn ra phổ thiên cùng nhạc không khí.

Miến nhóm dùng từ đều thực nhuyễn manh, chuyên chú với thổi chính mình yêu đậu, không sót thải mặt khác nghệ nhân, cấp người qua đường quan cảm thực hảo. Gặp gỡ cố ý chọn thứ người, cũng sẽ không tức giận phải hỏi hậu này toàn gia, mà là thành khẩn tỏ vẻ yêu đậu về sau sẽ làm được càng hảo.

...

— có thể nói là phi thường vi thần tượng không chịu thua kém .

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đoàn phim.

Xa Bạch đội ống nghe điện thoại, tựa vào trên tường.

Hắn thần sắc bình tĩnh đứng ở trong góc nhỏ, nhìn phía đang tại chụp diễn Không Chính Sơ, bên tai quanh quẩn ủ dột ca.

Ca từ cực đủ hình ảnh cảm, phối hợp thanh niên kỹ càng biểu diễn kỹ xảo, tựa như một cái khấu nhân tâm huyền câu chuyện.

Hắn rũ xuống mi mắt.

— vì cái gì không dám thông báo đâu?

Bởi vì biết khẳng định sẽ bị cự tuyệt.

— vì cái gì không lớn mật triển khai theo đuổi đâu?

Bởi vì không đành lòng quấy nhiễu Không Chính Sơ sự nghiệp.

Gặp được Không Chính Sơ trước kia, hắn không thế nào chú ý giới giải trí, càng cùng 'Truy tinh' hai chữ cách biệt.

Hắn chưa từng nghĩ rằng, thần tượng là dạng gì tồn tại.

Thích thượng Không Chính Sơ về sau, hắn mới giật mình: thần tượng vốn nên là như vậy.

Đối mặt với giống như là vì trở thành thần tượng mà sinh — đem toàn bộ tinh lực vùi đầu vào sự nghiệp trung thanh niên, hắn không có biện pháp tổn hại thanh niên ý nguyện, tự cố mục đích bản thân theo đuổi hắn.

... Hảo đi.

Càng thành thực nói, hắn có chút sợ vô công mà phản.

Dù sao, Không Chính Sơ chín năm sau liền sẽ lui vòng .

Đến lúc đó, tái triển khai theo đuổi — cũng không tính muộn đi?

Nếu phần này ái mộ bảo đảm chất lượng kỳ dài đến mười năm.

Như vậy, tái nhiều khiếp đảm, đều ngăn cản hắn không được .

Đến lúc đó.

Một câu 'Ta yêu ngươi', hẳn là có thể dễ dàng , thốt ra .

Không Chính Sơ bận với quay phim, Xa Bạch liền nhàn xuống dưới.

Hắn điểm khai 《 bản chu nên truy cái gì kịch? 》 mới nhất một kỳ — này kỳ khách quý là 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 diễn viên chính nhóm: Sở Hạo, Không Chính Sơ, Dư Nhất Thụ từ từ.

Tiết mục ngay từ đầu thực bình thường.

Đạn mạc cũng thực bình thường.

Thẳng đến —

"Ngươi rõ ràng diễn đến siêu cấp bổng!"

Sở Hạo vừa thốt lên xong, đạn mạc thượng liền điên cuồng xoát khởi tương quan nội dung:

# ta Sở Hạo hôm nay chính là muốn thổi bạo Không Chính Sơ #

# thỉnh bắt đầu ngươi biểu diễn #

# yên lặng xoát một chút hạo không cp#

# chư quân, ta hảo hưng phấn a, bốn bỏ năm lên chính là công khai luyến tình #

Xa Bạch: "..."

Đột nhiên biến nhiều đạn mạc số lượng sử ta trầm mặc.

Tâm tình của hắn phức tạp tắt đi đạn mạc, mới tiếp tục nhìn thăm hỏi.

Hai thủ đứng đầu ca khúc cùng 《 bản chu nên truy cái gì kịch? 》 thăm hỏi tiết mục nhượng Không Chính Sơ nhiệt độ vẫn luôn duy trì đến 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 trung hậu kỳ.

— Tư Dương lên sân khấu .

Tuy rằng nhân vật kia yêu cầu dùng màu trắng mắt tráo che khuất một con mắt, không chút nào ảnh hưởng không đến Không Chính Sơ sắc đẹp, ngược lại vi hắn thêm vài phần ốm yếu mỹ cảm.

Hậu kỳ tâm cơ đem hắn lên sân khấu đoạn ngắn cắt tại cuối cùng mấy phút đồng hồ trong.

Hắn trước cùng Sở Hạo đến đoạn gay trong gay khí hỗ động, sau đó nhàn nhã về đến nhà.

Đóng cửa lại sau, hắn móc ra túi áo trong tiểu đao.

— thân đao sắc bén, hình thức phổ thông.

Lưỡi dao thượng lưu lại vết máu.

Thanh niên khoái trá vươn tay, lau quệt lưỡi dao thượng huyết — ngón tay của hắn trắng nõn lại xinh đẹp, dính vào vết máu sau bày ra xuất rung động lòng người mỹ cảm.

Hắn màu xanh biếc ánh mắt vi cong, mi mắt bán rủ, con ngươi bởi vì đầu ngón tay thượng vết máu mà biến đến dị thường mỹ lệ.

Nhìn đến một đoạn này khán giả biết vậy nên kinh diễm.

Đạn mạc thượng không là một trường xuyến ' a', chính là 'Liếm liếm liếm' hoặc là 'Ôm lấy sơ sơ liền là một cái trăm mét tiến lên' .

Cách màn hình đều có thể cảm nhận được bọn họ kích động.

Cho dù Không Chính Sơ ảnh chụp đã tại trên mạng truyền lưu rộng rãi, khán giả đối Không Chính Sơ sắc đẹp vẫn là không có bất luận cái gì sức chống cự.

— tại sao có thể như vậy dễ nhìn đâu.

Bị Tư Dương lên sân khấu soái vẻ mặt khán giả không hẹn mà cùng thầm nghĩ.

Bọn họ nhìn chăm chú vào màn hình, liên ánh mắt đều luyến tiếc trát.

Trên màn ảnh Không Chính Sơ bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Bỏ đi áo gió, một bàn tay khoát lên áo phía cuối, nhẹ nhàng bứt lên góc áo —

Cơ bụng như ẩn như hiện.

Sau đó, màn hình tối sầm.

Chờ mong lại kích động khán giả mộng một cái chớp mắt, phiến vĩ khúc liền vang đi lên.

Khán giả: "..."

Tức giận đến tưởng đánh chết đĩa nhạc vĩ khúc .

Từ từ! Phiến vĩ khúc ra vẻ là Không Chính Sơ xướng ? !

Nhớ lại Không Chính Sơ mặt, khán giả liền không tự giác mềm lòng, lửa giận bị dập tắt hơn phân nửa —

Quả nhiên, vẫn là đem cắt cuộn phim nhân hòa đạo diễn tha đi ra ngoài đánh chết đi: )

— quả thực phá hư thấu !

Liêu lại không cấp nhìn, tạp điểm như thế chuẩn.

Vừa nghĩ tới phải đợi một tuần tài năng nhìn đến tiếp sau, khán giả đã cảm thấy sống một ngày bằng một năm — tối thụ dày vò Không Chính Sơ miến, đã ám chà chà tụ chúng phun tào, nói cấp cho chế tác tổ ký lưỡi dao .

Xe • ăn qua người qua đường • đã sớm xem qua đến tiếp sau • bạch: khó hiểu kiêu ngạo. jpg

, đệ 56 chương

Tự miến gặp mặt sẽ sau, đã qua mấy tháng.

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 rốt cục hơ khô thẻ tre .

Không Chính Sơ chuẩn bị tiến tân đoàn phim.

Tân kịch bản này đây giang hồ ân cừu vi chủ đề —

Hắn nhất định mang màu đen mỹ đồng chụp.

Tại tương lai, cơ hồ tất cả mọi người là máu lai, trên người nhan sắc cũng thiên kì bách quái, màu xanh biếc ánh mắt căn bản không tính là cái gì.

Nhưng ở 21 thế kỷ Hoa Hạ.

Mọi người ánh mắt cơ bản là màu đen hoặc nâu, lục sắc thập phần hiếm thấy. Chụp cổ trang kịch càng là sẽ nhượng người xem cảm thấy không thích hợp.

Cho nên, Xa Bạch lại nhiều hạng nhiệm vụ: tùy thân mang theo mỹ đồng chờ vật phẩm.

Tân kịch gọi 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》, nam chủ tên là úy phàm.

Úy phàm là trưởng thành hình nhân vật chính.

Hắn sẽ tại trải qua một loạt sự kiện sau, từ dương quang xuẩn manh thiếu niên biến thành ôn hòa tin cậy nam nhân.

Tiến tổ ngày đầu tiên —

Yếu quyết định diễn viên trang dung.

Làm đạo diễn dư ngồi xuống tại ghế trên, hơi hơi câu lũ bối, đen thùi trong con ngươi tìm không thấy tiêu cự, tựa hồ tại ngẩn người.

Hơi trường phát mơ hồ đụng vào mắt của hắn tiệp.

Da thịt của hắn là một loại không khỏe mạnh tái nhợt, như là tủ kính trong búp bê.

Rõ ràng thoạt nhìn không chỉnh dung nhan, lại khó hiểu sẽ không để cho người phản cảm.

Hắn mím môi cánh.

An tĩnh đến không một tiếng động.

Ăn mặc hoàn tất Không Chính Sơ đẩy ra hoá trang gian môn.

Nghe thấy liên tiếp, bao hàm tán thưởng tiếng thảo luận sau, dư vừa thu lại hồi phiêu tán suy nghĩ, nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ —

Tùy ý tựa vào cạnh cửa thanh niên dung mạo tinh xảo, xuyên hắc hồng đan chéo quần áo, bên hông treo một thanh trường kiếm.

Tay hắn tùy ý khoát lên trên chuôi kiếm, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều nhiễm xán nếu nắng gắt ý cười.

Hắn đối với một cái phương hướng, nhướng mày, tẫn hiển bừa bãi.

Dư một cúi đầu, ngón tay ma sa kịch bản —

Kịch bản thượng có một câu biên kịch để cho tiện diễn viên lý giải, mà sử dụng tường thuật tóm lược tính — bị võng hữu cải biến quá câu thơ: tiên y nộ mã thiếu niên khi, một đêm quên tẫn Trường An hoa.

— hắn nhìn thấy úy phàm.

Giờ này khắc này, tại Không Chính Sơ trên người.

Nhưng là —

Dư một nghiêng đầu, cùng hơi có vẻ tối tăm bên ngoài hoàn toàn không hợp trong vắt trong tròng mắt, hiện ra hoang mang.

Vì cái gì...

Giống như, có chỗ nào, không phối hợp?

, đệ 57 chương

Tuy rằng dư vừa cảm giác rảnh rỗi chính sơ trên người có không thích hợp địa phương, lại bắt không được trong đầu chợt lóe mà qua linh quang, chỉ có thể áp chế nội tâm nghi hoặc, bắt đầu quay phim.

Hôm nay muốn chụp tình tiết, là nam, nữ chủ sơ ngộ —

Hai người gặp nhau phi thường hí kịch hóa.

Một cái Shalnark, một cái hiệp đạo. Tại treo giải thưởng lan trước gặp nhau, ăn nhịp với nhau định ra rồi nắm hiệp đạo ước định.

"Uy, ngươi muốn bắt đạo tặc?"

Nữ chủ nghe thấy Shalnark thì thào tự nói sau, pha cảm thấy hứng thú giơ lên khóe môi, nhìn về phía hắn.

Không Chính Sơ gật đầu, ngôn hành cử chỉ gian tự nhiên mà vậy toát ra người thiếu niên khí phách phấn chấn: "Đúng vậy. Nghe nói không người có thể bắt trụ 'Hắn' — ta mới không tin."

"Nói không chừng..."

"Hắn không bị người bắt lấy, chính là vì chờ ta."

Hắn ôm kiếm, tự mình khẳng định 'Ân' một tiếng.

Gió nhẹ gợi lên hắn đen thùi sợi tóc.

Hồng sắc dây cột tóc trên không trung phi dương, miêu tả xuất phong hướng đi.

Giống như tại dự triệu: đây là tương lai có thể quấy thiên hạ phong vân người.

"Phốc."

Nữ chủ bị hắn mặt mày gian chất chứa tự tin đùa cười .

— ngốc không sót mấy .

Nàng thầm nghĩ.

"Ngươi cười cái gì?" Không Chính Sơ rốt cục đồng ý đem tầm mắt từ treo giải thưởng lan — một khối bạch bản thượng dịch ra.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào bên cạnh người, bất mãn nói: "Nếu ngươi cảm thấy thực lực của ta không đủ mạnh, chúng ta có thể so một hồi."

Nữ chủ: "..."

"So một hồi?" Nàng vươn tay, chỉ vào mặt mình, "Cùng ta?"

— khóe mắt tràn ra độc thuộc loại thiếu nữ thanh tú.

Một lòng hướng võ, cơ hồ không chú ý nữ tính Shalnark lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, cứng ngắc lắc lắc đầu, lắp bắp trả lời: "Không, không là, ý của ta là..."

Hắn suy nghĩ nửa ngày.

Gấp đến độ đầu đầy mồ hôi, vẫn là nghĩ không ra thích hợp trả lời.

"Tóm lại, ngươi chờ, ta sớm hay muộn sẽ đem đạo tặc bắt được!"

Hắn leng keng hữu lực hứa hẹn đạo.

Nữ • đạo tặc bản nhân • chủ cười mỉm hồi cái 'Hảo' tự.

"Ta cùng ngươi đồng thời đi."

Nàng hưng trí bừng bừng làm hạ quyết định.

Dư một hết sức chuyên chú nhìn màn hình.

Vô luận là biểu tình, động tác, vẫn là thần thái, thậm chí là quần áo chi tiết — Không Chính Sơ đều làm được cực hạn, nhượng hắn chọn không xuất bất luận cái gì tật xấu.

Chính là.

Tuyệt đối có là lạ ở chỗ nào.

Hắn phiền táo cắn cắn môi cánh, trong con ngươi hiện ra quật cường.

— ta tuyệt đối muốn tìm ra.

Hắn trát động ánh mắt, tiếp tục nghiên cứu phương pháp ghi hình.

Càng nghiên cứu, hắn liền càng kinh ngạc.

Hiện nay giới giải trí trong, Không Chính Sơ là cái thứ nhất, diễn xuất hoàn mỹ vô khuyết người.

Mọi người đều biết —

Một người trạng thái thực dễ dàng bị ngoại vật hoặc chính mình tâm tình ảnh hưởng.

Có thể làm được nhập diễn, cũng tinh tế suy diễn đi ra, đã thực khó khăn... Giống Không Chính Sơ như vậy, lưu loát mà hoàn mỹ diễn hoàn toàn trình — không quản trọng lục bao nhiêu lần, đều không hề biến hóa , quả thực là thiên phương dạ đàm.

Dư một triệt để suy nghĩ cẩn thận .

Rất hồn nhiên thiên thành diễn xuất, chính là hắn cảm thấy quái dị địa phương.

Những thứ khác đạo diễn có lẽ chỉ biết sợ hãi than Không Chính Sơ diễn xuất, cũng kinh hỉ với lượng công việc giảm bớt, lười miệt mài theo đuổi.

Nhưng dư một rất sắc bén .

Hắn một nghĩ lại, liền phát giác Không Chính Sơ diễn xuất so với 'Diễn', càng như là kịch trung nhân vật chân chính sống lại đây.

— loại này diễn xuất...

Rốt cuộc là tốt là xấu đâu.

Hắn tự hỏi đạo: diễn viên nhập diễn là thích nghe ngóng sự, nhưng nhập diễn rất thâm sẽ phi thường nguy hiểm, thậm chí khả năng tạo thành tinh thần thượng vấn đề.

Tỷ như, đã từng có không ít ưu tú diễn viên bởi vì nhạc dạo trầm trọng diễn, mà mắc bệnh hậm hực chứng, vì thế thống khổ bất kham.

Dư một rũ xuống tinh mịn mi mắt, mâu quang mê ly.

Vi nghệ thuật mà hiến thân.

— nghe đứng lên tựa hồ không tồi?

Hắn nâng má, bên tai sợi tóc rơi rụng tới tay chỉ thượng, xúc cảm mềm mại.

— hoàn toàn dứt bỏ vốn là rất thưa thớt rối rắm.

Vỗ một đoạn thời gian 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 sau —

Đang tại nhiệt bá 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 trong, Không Chính Sơ diễn phân sắp bá hoàn.

Trừ bỏ đang cùng nam chủ gặp nhau khi, người máy sức diễn Tư Dương biểu hiện ra rất mạnh tính nguy hiểm, sau đó nội dung vở kịch, đều là tại hoàn thiện nhân vật của hắn hình tượng.

Hắn tao nhã, lại lạnh lùng.

Như nhẹ nhàng khởi vũ, lại keo kiệt với vuốt ve đóa hoa hồ điệp.

Hắn mị lực mười phần, đồng thời ngạo mạn đến có thể làm bất luận kẻ nào hủy diệt dục.

— không thể không nói, Không Chính Sơ diễn đến thực thành công.

Nhìn thấy 'Tư Dương' người, cũng sẽ không đem hắn cùng 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》 trong 'Nghiêm Sơn' liên lạc với đồng thời.

Người xem nhớ kỹ 'Tư Dương', thậm chí mê luyến nhân vật kia.

Vì thế —

Tư Dương cuối cùng một lần lên sân khấu.

Hắn đứng ở người bị hại bên người, một bên lưu loát trát xuyên bên cạnh người thân thể, một bên gợi lên một tia cười.

Sau đó vươn ra trắng nõn ngón tay, hủy diệt đao thượng vết máu.

Người xem không khỏi bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: bất luận bình thường hắn có nhiều mị lực, hắn bản chất còn là một tội phạm.

Cho dù hắn tại lấy bạo chế bạo.

Cho dù hắn tại tuyên dương chính nghĩa.

Cho dù hắn thân thế bi thảm.

— hắn chung quy là phá hủy xã hội cân bằng.

Giả thuyết cùng hiện thực có thể bị tua nhỏ.

Hiện thực trong sẽ bị người cùng truy mãnh đánh, bị toàn thế giới chống lại cùng trách cứ liên hoàn kẻ sát nhân, nghệ thuật hóa sau bỏ vào kịch truyền hình trong —

Liền trưởng nhất trương làm cho không người nào có thể chống cự mặt, nhất cử nhất động đều làm lòng người say, còn cố chấp thủ vững chính mình chính nghĩa.

Đáng thương lại đáng yêu, thâm thụ người xem yêu thích.

Khán giả thế nhưng không hẹn mà cùng cầu nguyện: biên kịch ngàn vạn không cần cấp Tư Dương phát tiện lợi.

Nội dung vở kịch còn tại tiếp tục.

Nam chủ kiên trì không ngừng khuyên bảo, Tư Dương cười nhạt đáp lại, luyến mộ nam chủ nữ cảnh quan tại chứng kiến này hết thảy sau không dám tin thoát đi — chuẩn bị đi thông tri đồng sự.

Khán giả tâm bị đề đến càng ngày càng cao.

Tư Dương bắt đầu xử lý hiện trường.

— kế tiếp nhất định phải chạy trốn đi?

Nhìn ở đây, khán giả trong lòng buông lỏng.

Đạn mạc trong một mảnh hân hoan, rất nhiều người cách không thúc giục Tư Dương nhanh chóng lui lại.

— "Không còn kịp rồi."

Hình ảnh thượng nam nhân thần sắc thoải mái nói ra những lời này.

Mới vừa nhẹ nhàng thở ra người xem: ? ? ?

Không không không, tới kịp ! Ngươi ngược lại là chạy a!

Cũng không biết cảnh sát đã đuổi tới cửa khán giả trong lòng thập phần lo âu, hận không thể tự mình tiến vào trong TV đem Không Chính Sơ kéo đi.

Kế tiếp, tình huống chuyển tiếp đột ngột —

Tư Dương bỗng nhiên bị cảnh sát vây quanh, lại nhẹ cười nói ra cuối cùng boss dòng họ.

— tính danh còn chưa nói xong, đầu của hắn liền nổ tung .

Bởi vì hài hòa, tại Tư Dương đầu nổ tung thời điểm, màn ảnh chuyển hướng về phía nam chủ.

Khán giả chỉ nhìn thấy nam chủ lộ ra bi thống cùng phẫn nộ hỗn tạp biểu tình, sau đó — Tư Dương liền ngã xuống, trên đầu tràn đầy gạch men.

Người xem: ...

Mặt không đổi sắc đem tiến độ điều sau này kéo.

— thăm dò Tư Dương tử vong quá trình sau, khán giả tâm đều lương.

Như vậy dễ nhìn nhất trương mặt!

Nhân vật phản diện boss có phải hay không ghen tị Tư Dương sắc đẹp, mới nổ rụng đầu của hắn ? !

Tình hình chung hạ không đều là nổ ngực sao!

Hơn nữa, Tư Dương cư nhiên thật sự lĩnh tiện lợi ? !

— đau lòng đến vô pháp hô hấp.

Này một tập bá xuất sau.

Weibo thượng lần thứ hai nhấc lên một trận tinh phong huyết vũ.

98 hào đem lên tiếng người phân chia ba loại:

① tinh thần trọng nghĩa bạo biểu người qua đường:

Cư nhiên giữ gìn một cái kẻ sát nhân, các ngươi tam quan đều bị cẩu gặm sao?

② thích Tư Dương người:

Nhà của ta Tư Dương dựa vào cái gì tử? ! Trên thế giới liền là có chút pháp luật vô pháp trói buộc bất công, nhất định lấy bạo chế bạo!

③ Không Chính Sơ miến:

Biệt mắng sơ sơ, biệt mắng sơ sơ, không cho các ngươi oán sơ sơ!

...

Trong lúc nhất thời, tam nhóm người nháo đến túi bụi.

Trong đó còn trộn lẫn ăn qua đảng, thuận miệng phun tào kết quả bị cuốn vào chiến đấu đảng, cùng cố ý trộn đục nước không chê sự đại đảng.

Không Chính Sơ đề tài độ không ngừng phi thăng.

Dư một thực nghiêm khắc.

Hắn thực khó chứa nhẫn tác phẩm của mình xuất hiện tỳ vết.

Tuy rằng Không Chính Sơ diễn xuất có thể thỏa mãn yêu cầu của hắn, nhưng những người khác liền không nhất định .

Diễn viên biểu đạt xảy ra vấn đề, hắn lại thích nhượng diễn viên một mình nghiên cứu — cái này dẫn đến, gần nhất vài ngày, hắn chỉ chụp Không Chính Sơ diễn phân.

Người máy biến đến dị thường bận rộn.

Cứu thơ ấu sau đó, hắn vi tận khả năng kéo dài thân thể thọ mệnh, xem trên mạng tin tức sự cơ bản giao cho 98 hào.

Hắn chỉ cần nhìn ngắn gọn hội báo.

Chờ 98 hào đề nghị hắn phát thanh minh khi, tình thế đã khoái vượt qua đã khống chế: rất nhiều người tham dự đều hỗ oán đến nghĩ đến tràng chân nhân cs.

Không Chính Sơ: "..."

98 hào ngươi càng ngày càng da , trước cư nhiên đối với cái này một chữ không đề cập tới.

Hắn trước cảnh cáo 98 hào, mới bắt đầu biên tập thanh minh —

Không Chính Sơ v:

Ta sẽ không đi phạm tội.

Ta sẽ không đi phạm tội.

Ta sẽ không đi phạm tội.

— chuyện trọng yếu nói tam biến.

Đại gia đừng lại vi ta mà cãi nhau .

Chờ kịch truyền hình bá hoàn, tình thế liền sẽ bình phục .

Này điều Weibo một phát ra đi, bình luận liền chen chúc mà đến —

Dưa hấu ăn ngon thật:

A, này quen thuộc hương vị.

Sơ sơ hoàng hậu:

Ngài bạn tốt không • lão cán bộ • chính sơ chính thức thượng tuyến.

Thanh lý rác rưởi:

Ha ha ha sơ sơ hằng ngày thuyết giáo.

ps: xem ra chúng ta không bạch làm sự.

Siêu nhỏ giọng. jpg

98 hào: ...

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Nhìn thấy điều thứ ba bình luận sau, người máy nhướng mày, ý thức được sự tình cũng không đơn giản.

98 hào: các nàng thảo luận muốn tham chiến thời điểm, ta còn tưởng rằng là tại nói giỡn, dù sao các nàng tại ngươi trước mặt như vậy ngoan.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Hắn yên lặng phát 'Thanh lý rác rưởi' bình luận, tái phụ thượng một cái dấu chấm hỏi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sơ sơ: ngồi chờ miến giải thích. jpg

Tiểu kịch trường:

Sơ sơ phát Weibo thời điểm.

Một bên hồi ức chính mình ngụy trang thân phận sự, một bên tự mình thôi miên chính mình không phạm quá tội, cuối cùng yên lặng đem 'Cũng không phạm tội' đổi thành tương đối mơ hồ 'Sẽ không phạm tội' .

, đệ 58 chương

Nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ mới nhất Weibo sau, miến nhóm không chút hoang mang làm nũng: chúng ta chính là hoài niệm ngươi thuyết giáo — ngươi gần nhất chỉ đặt câu hỏi hậu, đều không quan tâm những chuyện khác .

Người máy mộng một chút, lập tức bắt đầu nghĩ lại chính mình.

Quả thật...

Hắn gần nhất biểu hiện đến có chút lãnh đạm.

Thói quen bị hắn hỏi han ân cần miến khả năng sẽ cảm thấy khổ sở.

Cho dù tham gia Weibo thượng hỗn chiến, miến nhóm cũng phi thường có tổ chức có kỷ luật, chính là nói chêm chọc cười, đùa giỡn người khác, không có làm sẽ bại hoại người qua đường hảo cảm sự.

Mà ngay cả 'Không cho oán sơ sơ' linh tinh nói, cũng là lấy bán manh giọng điệu nói ra .

— cơ trí thải chuẩn có thể khiến cho Không Chính Sơ chú ý, cũng sẽ không hố đến hắn tuyến.

Người máy tùy tay phát một cái miến bán là oán giận bán là làm nũng bình luận, hồi câu 'Xin lỗi', hơn nữa tình yêu biểu tình.

— "Ta sẽ không vắng vẻ các ngươi."

Hắn phát ra này điều Weibo.

Khó được nghịch ngợm một hồi miến nhóm nhất thời tâm sinh hối ý.

Bọn họ biết bệnh nặng mới khỏi Không Chính Sơ bận với quay phim, làm sự chỉ là vì cường điệu một chút chính mình tồn tại cảm...

Không phải thật sự tưởng tăng thêm thần tượng gánh nặng.

— sớm biết rằng liền không đùa sơ sơ .

Tại Không Chính Sơ phát biểu thượng một cái Weibo trong còn làm bộ làm tịch oán giận miến nhóm vội không ngừng tại thần tượng mới nhất Weibo hạ an ủi hắn, tỏ vẻ chính mình chính là chỉ đùa một chút, hy vọng hắn không cần để ở trong lòng.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Ta miến rất hiểu chuyện !

Hắn càng phát ra kiên định: ta nhất định muốn càng quan tâm bọn họ.

Miến: ...

Chúng ta sai, thật sự.

Vẻ mặt tuyệt vọng. jpg

Vì thế —

Bên người chiếu cố Không Chính Sơ xe đầu bạc hiện, vốn là bận rộn thanh niên, tại nhàn rỗi trong thời gian, không chỉ không nghỉ ngơi, còn ôm bút kí bản, nghiêm túc lật xem cái gì.

Hắn cảm giác sâu sắc đau đầu.

Sau đó, yên lặng đem chuyện này yêu sách cấp Không Chính Sơ miến.

Miến nhóm: ...

Hối hận đến xanh cả ruột miến nhóm không thể không thành khẩn biên soạn một phong giải thích tín, tái tập thể phát, khuyên nhủ Không Chính Sơ chú ý nghỉ ngơi.

Người máy lâm vào trầm tư —

Thân là thần tượng, bao dung một chút miến đột phát tính nghịch ngợm, tựa hồ không mao bệnh?

Hắn khoái trá tiếp nhận rồi miến khuyên bảo.

Miến lúc này mới an tâm xuống.

— đối đãi lão cán bộ, quả nhiên không thể dễ dàng làm sự.

Bọn họ lòng còn sợ hãi thầm nghĩ.

Một đoạn thời gian sau.

《 vật cạnh thiên trạch đệ tam quý 》 tiết mục tổ hướng Không Chính Sơ phát đến mời.

Cái này tống nghệ chế tác đến thực thành công.

Từ đệ nhất quý đến thứ hai quý, mỗi một tập cho điểm đều tại 9 phân ở trên, thành công tích lũy khởi một số lớn fan trung thành.

Cho nên Phương Trạch không có cự tuyệt tiết mục tổ lời mời.

Đệ tam quý chủ đề là: nắm xuất gián điệp.

Khách quý nhóm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, là có thể đạt được một cái về gián điệp manh mối.

Tại tiết mục chấm dứt trước, nắm xuất gián điệp, khách quý nhóm thắng lợi.

Phản chi, thì gián điệp thắng lợi.

— đó là một 1 đối N du hý.

"Ngài nhân vật tạp."

Đạt tới tiết mục tổ đánh dấu địa điểm sau, Không Chính Sơ nhận được một cái phong thư.

Hắn mở ra phong thư, xuất ra phong thư nội tạp phiến.

"Thân phận của ngài là — "

"Gián điệp."

Người máy như có điều suy nghĩ đem tạp phiến còn cấp nhân viên công tác.

Nghệ nhân nhóm cơ bản đều nghe nói qua hắn thể năng ưu tú, cho nên hắn không thể biểu hiện đến quá yếu.

Không cản trở nói, chờ khách quý nhóm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, được đến manh mối — hắn cũng rất dễ dàng bại lộ.

Cho nên...

— nghĩ biện pháp cấp mặt khác khách quý khấu oa đi!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tiểu kịch trường:

Sơ sơ miến nhóm biên soạn giải thích tín, còn tập thể phát, khiến cho truyền thông chú ý.

Ngày hôm sau.

Chuyện này liền thượng đầu đề —

Khiếp sợ! Miến lại tập thể hướng thần tượng giải thích? !

Sơ sơ: ...

【 than một lát. jpg】

— hiện tại truyền thông người thật phù khen.

, đệ 59 chương

Vi bảo hộ 'Gián điệp', 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch đệ tam quý 》 trong mỗi một kỳ khách quý sổ, cũng sẽ không thấp hơn bát — giấu ở đám người kia trong, đẩy oa hẳn là sẽ không rất khó.

Chỉ cần tiết mục tổ đừng cho xuất 'Ánh mắt nhan sắc đặc biệt' loại này chỉ hướng tính rõ ràng manh mối.

Không chính lần đầu biên tự hỏi, một bên cùng mặt khác khách quý hội hợp.

"Sơ sơ? !"

"Thần bí khách quý dĩ nhiên là ngươi!"

Hắn mới vừa đi tới hiện trường, đã có người hưng phấn bính đến bên cạnh hắn: "Ta siêu thích ngươi . Tiết mục sau khi kết thúc, ngươi có thể cho ta ký cái danh sao!"

Người tới trường nhất trương nhượng người nhìn không ra chân thật tuổi oa oa mặt, trên người tràn đầy sức sống cùng thanh xuân.

Thoạt nhìn phi thường đáng yêu.

Thanh âm cũng giòn giòn , rất êm tai.

— nàng gọi hoa bất chính, bị miến thân mật xưng là oai oai.

Là một cái đương hồng nữ nghệ nhân, bởi vì tại tống nghệ thượng biểu hiện ra tính cách thảo hỉ, người qua đường duyên rất tốt.

Không Chính Sơ ngẩn người, lập tức gật đầu, mỉm cười trả lời: "Đương nhiên có thể."

Đối đãi miến, hắn cơ bản hữu cầu tất ứng.

Bất quá, loại này danh khí so với hắn cao nghệ nhân, tại công khai trường hợp như thế nhiệt tình hướng hắn muốn kí tên, vẫn là làm hắn có chút kinh ngạc.

Cho nhau hàn huyên trong chốc lát, khách quý nhóm bắt đầu chạy tới cái thứ nhất du hý tham dự địa điểm —

"Hoan nghênh đại gia đi vào xiếc thú đoàn."

"Cái thứ nhất du hý là: khiêu quyển lửa."

Khách quý nhóm: ...

Cái gì vậy? !

Không Chính Sơ nhìn chăm chú vào tiền phương bị ngọn lửa vờn quanh vòng tròn lớn vòng, nhìn nhìn lại bên cạnh người vẻ mặt khác nhau nghệ nhân nhóm, cảm giác sâu sắc làm người không dễ dàng.

May mắn lấy hắn thể năng, khiêu cái quyển lửa là hoàn toàn không thành vấn đề .

Không đối, hắn là gián điệp.

— hãy để cho chính bọn hắn nghĩ biện pháp cẩu thả một chút đi.

"Ha ha ha, ta chỉ là theo các ngươi chỉ đùa một chút." Đạo diễn cười lớn khoát tay áo, "Làm một cái có lương tâm tiết mục tổ, làm sao có thể thật sự bức các ngươi chơi khiêu quyển lửa."

"Các ngươi muốn khiêu , là cách vách trong phòng vòng tròn."

Nghe xong hắn nói, một phần khách quý yên lòng.

Khác một phần —

Thì nhớ lại 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 tiết mục tổ từ đệ nhất quý đến này một quý các hạng quy tắc, tỏ vẻ nhìn thấu cái này căn bản không có lương tâm đạo diễn.

Đoàn người ly thuê phòng, đẩy ra cách vách phòng ở môn —

Phòng trong chỉ có một loạt vòng tròn: treo trên bầu trời , cách mặt đất có hai thước.

Trong vòng có cơ quan nhỏ, sẽ thả điện, lượng điện không đại, lại sẽ đem người gây sức ép đến khổ không thể tả.

Vòng tròn phía dưới là thật dày bảo hộ điếm.

Khách quý nhóm: ...

Tốt xấu không cần khiêu quyển lửa.

Bọn họ một bên tự mình an ủi, một bên ăn mặc phòng hộ thiết bị.

"Sơ sơ, thương thế của ngươi ra sao? Có thể chơi cái này sao?" Hoa bất chính tiến đến bên cạnh hắn, mâu hàm sầu lo, "Nếu còn không có hảo, liền không cần miễn cưỡng chính mình."

Chính đang tự hỏi muốn như thế nào hoa thủy người máy nhìn về phía nàng.

— lừa miến, vẫn là không lừa miến.

Đó là một vấn đề.

Lấy thương thế đương lấy cớ đúng là cái không tồi lựa chọn, nhưng miến cư nhiên chính mồm hỏi ý kiến...

Hắn do dự không quyết.

Thấy thần tượng không có trả lời ngay, ngược lại lộ ra rối rắm biểu tình, hoa bất chính không khỏi não bổ: sơ sơ là miệng vết thương chưa lành, lại không nghĩ cản trở, mới lâm vào trầm tư đi?

Rõ ràng thể năng như vậy bổng, lại không thể bình thường phát huy.

— rất nhượng miến đau lòng .

Hoa bất chính yêu thương nhéo Không Chính Sơ góc áo: "Sơ sơ ngươi yên tâm, này quan liền giao cho chúng ta đi."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Xảy ra chuyện gì? !

Hắn vẻ mặt mộng bức 'Ân' một tiếng.

Tại hoa bất chính khuyên bảo hạ, chúng người buông tha nhượng Không Chính Sơ xung phong ý tưởng, chuẩn bị chính mình thượng.

"Chính sơ, khiêu vòng có cái gì kỹ xảo sao?"

Có người khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo.

Đã đem trong vòng cơ quan sờ rõ ràng người máy trầm mặc một lát, lời nói thấm thía vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, ngắn gọn minh nói: "Chống đỡ liền đi."

Sống quá điện giật, khiêu vòng là không khó .

Khách quý yêu cầu nắm chặt hoạt can, tại nhân viên công tác dưới sự trợ giúp hoạt đến vòng tròn trước —

Xuyên qua vòng tròn khi, khách quý nhất định buông ra nắm chặt hoạt can tay.

Cho dù vòng tròn thô to đến đủ để cho người đứng vững, nhưng ở điện giật hạ, khách quý nhóm rất khó khống chế được thân thể bản năng phản ứng.

Mà một khi thoát ly vòng tròn —

Khách quý liền sẽ suất hướng mặt đất.

Trừ phi bọn họ nhân phẩm bùng nổ, vừa lúc tại té xuống nháy mắt bắt lấy hoạt can.

Thỉnh giáo người: ...

Cái này đáp án thật không phải là tại đùa ta sao?

Nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, không thể nói thẳng chính mình thăm dò cơ quan Không Chính Sơ xem xét xem xét không nói được một lời tiết mục tổ, yên lặng ngậm miệng lại.

Trừ Không Chính Sơ bên ngoài khách quý sắp xếp đội đứng đến vòng tròn một mặt.

Xung phong nhận việc trước mặt phong hoa bất chính hướng Không Chính Sơ so cái tâm, mới thật cẩn thận nắm chặt hoạt can, hoạt hướng đệ một vòng tròn.

Nàng tại ly vòng tròn có hai mươi ly mễ xa địa phương dừng lại, dùng cầm chặt tay vòng tròn, tái bán ra bước chân —

"Thử."

Rất nhỏ điện lưu tiếng vang lên.

Hoa bất chính bị điện đến run rẩy.

Tay nàng tùng kính, dưới chân lại vừa trợt —

Cả người thẳng tắp ném tới bảo hộ điếm thượng.

Mặt sau khách quý vẻ mặt hoảng sợ.

Không Chính Sơ chạy đến phòng hộ điếm bên cạnh, đem hoa bất chính giúp đỡ đứng lên: "Cảm giác thế nào? Có bị thương không?"

"Không, không có." Suất đến có chút mộng hoa bất chính lắc lắc đầu.

— suất một ngã tính cái gì!

So đến thượng bị sơ sơ tự tay nâng dậy tới sao? !

Đã khôi phục thanh tỉnh nàng giả bộ mờ mịt biểu tình, tùy ý Không Chính Sơ đem nàng đỡ đến ghế dựa trước, dẫn đường nàng ngồi xuống.

Diễn đến tựa như người mù.

— thoạt nhìn đặc biệt phù khen.

Không • hằng ngày sủng phấn • chính sơ tận tâm tận lực phối hợp nàng diễn xuất, kiên nhẫn trấn an nàng cảm xúc.

Sắp xuyên qua vòng tròn mặt khác khách quý: ...

Cảm thụ giữa bọn họ ấm áp không khí, lại suy nghĩ tương lai của mình, trong lòng liền tràn ngập u buồn.

Dựa theo quy tắc, ít nhất muốn ba cái khách quý thông qua vòng tròn, đến bờ bên kia, bọn họ tài năng đạt được cùng gián điệp có quan manh mối.

Mỗi người có hai lần khiêu chiến cơ hội.

Thất cái tham gia khiêu chiến người trong, chỉ có hai cái nhẫn nại lực cường người khiêu chiến thành công.

Sở hữu khách quý đều muốn ánh mắt chuyển qua Không Chính Sơ trên người —

Hắn là một người duy nhất không có tham gia khiêu chiến người.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Người máy tự giác đi đến vòng tròn một mặt.

"Sơ sơ, biệt miễn cưỡng chính mình." Hoa bất chính đứng ở phòng hộ điếm phụ cận hô, "Nếu cảm thấy không thoải mái, liền lập tức dừng lại — thân thể của ngươi quan trọng nhất."

Không Chính Sơ hướng nàng gật đầu.

Bộ dạng tinh xảo thanh niên vươn tay, nắm chặt hoạt can, tại mọi người thân thiết nhìn chăm chú hạ tới gần vòng tròn.

Hắn thải thượng đệ một vòng tròn —

Điện lưu toàn động.

Còn không có nắm chặt vòng tròn, hắn đã bị điện đến lay động một chút, tựa hồ lập tức liền muốn té xuống.

Tại đây chỉ mành treo chuông hết sức.

Hắn kéo chặt vòng tròn tối hạ đoan, biến thành giắt trên không trung tư thế.

Điện giật vẫn còn tiếp tục.

Hắn lộ ra đau đớn khó nhịn biểu tình, lại cường chống, run rẩy thân thể, bò lại vòng tròn thượng.

Kiên cường cầm hoạt can, hướng hạ một vòng tròn xuất phát.

Khách quý nhóm không khỏi động dung.

— như vậy cố gắng người, làm sao có thể là gián điệp!

Trọng thương mới khỏi, còn có thể vi đoàn đội thắng lợi mà làm loại này cao nguy động tác, không buông tha bất luận cái gì có thể thắng lợi cơ hội.

Quả thực là chuyên tâm điển phạm!

Trong lúc nhất thời, mọi người đối Không Chính Sơ hoài nghi độ, thẳng tắp giảm xuống —

Thậm chí thanh linh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sơ sơ: kế hoạch thông √

, đệ 60 chương

Cuối cùng, tại 'Thân tàn mà chí không tàn' Không Chính Sơ cố gắng hạ, khách quý nhóm thành công chiếm được cái thứ nhất manh mối: lớn lên xinh đẹp người.

"... Lớn lên xinh đẹp?"

Nhìn hoàn manh mối khách quý nhóm cho nhau đánh giá, trong lúc hữu ý vô ý liếc về phía đoàn người trung sắc đẹp cao nhất Không Chính Sơ, lại bởi vì thanh niên trước biểu hiện mà áp chế trong lòng hoài nghi.

Hoa bất chính chớp mắt.

— hẳn là chỉ chính là sơ sơ đi?

Nàng quét mắt một vòng người ở chỗ này, kiên định thầm nghĩ: tuy rằng nghệ nhân nhóm diện mạo đều không kém, nhưng tinh xảo đến Không Chính Sơ cái loại này trình độ , toàn bộ giới diễn nghệ đều ít ỏi không có mấy.

Nếu manh mối là 'Lớn lên xinh đẹp người', khẳng định chính là sơ sơ.

Dựa vào miến đối thần tượng mê chi tự tin đã đoán đúng đáp án hoa bất chính trầm tư một lúc lâu, quay đầu nhìn biểu tình thuần lương Không Chính Sơ —

Chú ý tới nàng tầm mắt, thanh niên lộ ra ôn hòa tươi cười.

Hoa bất chính: ...

Du hý thắng bại là cái gì! Có sơ sơ tươi cười trọng yếu sao? !

Nàng không hề tâm lý gánh nặng làm ra quyết định: phải giúp sơ sơ thắng hạ đấu cờ.

Trong chốc lát sau.

Khách quý nhóm bắt đầu chạy tới cái thứ hai du hý tổ chức điểm.

Cái thứ hai du hý tên là: bắt lấy cái kia khinh khí cầu.

Khách quý nhóm yêu cầu trèo lên cao tháp, từ tháp tiêm tháo xuống khinh khí cầu — khí cầu nội có dấu về gián điệp manh mối.

Bị thượng một hồi du hý gây sức ép đến sắc mặt tái nhợt Không Chính Sơ tại mọi người dẫn dắt hạ ngồi vào nghỉ ngơi khu.

Hắn an tĩnh trang bệnh mỹ nam, nghe khách quý nhóm thảo luận chiến thuật.

"Cái kia..."

"Ta sợ độ cao."

Hoa bất chính giơ tay lên, ngại ngùng nói: "Ta nhưng có thể hay không tham gia trận này du hý ."

Khách quý nhóm không khỏi nghẹn lời.

Lập tức liền tổn thất hai cái sức chiến đấu — nếu gián điệp không là hai người kia, kia tổng cộng liền thiếu ba người.

Ước chừng chỉ có năm cái người sẽ nghiêm túc đi tháp...

Tháp cao như vậy, lấy đạo diễn tính cách, không có khả năng không tại tháp hoá trang cơ quan.

— ngẫm lại liền có điểm tuyệt vọng.

Sĩ khí biến đến đê mê.

Tại đây tình hình hạ, Không Chính Sơ bỗng nhiên bưng kín hữu cánh tay.

Trán của hắn thượng chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, tựa hồ đau đến vượt qua nhẫn nại cực hạn, vô pháp tái cường trang trấn định.

"Xin lỗi."

Hắn thấp giọng nói rằng, xinh đẹp trong con ngươi tràn đầy áy náy: "Ta khả năng đến rời đi một đoạn thời gian — trên tay thương, lại xé rách ."

Càng làm cho khách quý nhóm kinh hãi chính là: thanh niên ống tay áo bị huyết nhiễm đỏ.

"Thiên nột! Không phải nói cho ngươi biệt miễn cưỡng chính mình sao!" Hoa bất chính thoạt nhìn sắp cấp khóc.

— ta thế nhưng còn cho rằng sơ sơ là gián điệp!

Nghĩ vậy một chút, mãnh liệt tự trách cũng sắp muốn đem nàng bao phủ.

Hoa bất chính cẩn thận bảo vệ Không Chính Sơ hữu cánh tay, đem hắn đưa lên tiết mục tổ xe.

"Sơ sơ, muốn hảo hảo dưỡng thương a."

Nàng nhãn lệ uông uông dặn dò.

"... Ân."

Không Chính Sơ dừng một chút, mới gật đầu.

Cửa xe bị đóng cửa.

Ô tô vội vã sử ly.

Bên trong xe —

Không Chính Sơ xuất ra biển biển , trang có hồng sắc thuốc nhuộm gói to, tái thay đổi kiện sạch sẽ áo sơmi.

Này một cửa, gián điệp là có thể tự mình thao túng tháp nội cơ quan .

Vì thế, người máy cố ý cùng tiết mục tổ thương lượng lui lại kế hoạch, ham thích với làm sự tiết mục tổ không chút do dự phối hợp hắn.

— tạm thời lui lại sau, khách quý trong không có khả năng lại có người hoài nghi hắn đi?

Ô tô tại khách quý nhóm nhìn không thấy địa phương dừng lại.

Không Chính Sơ bộ thượng con rối trang, cùng nhân viên công tác đồng thời tiến vào tháp nội.

Ngoài tháp, hoàn toàn không biết gì cả khách quý nhóm đang tại ăn mặc trang bị.

Chờ khách quý nhóm tiến hành trèo lên sau —

Người máy bình tĩnh đè xuống cái nút, tháp thượng chuyên liền tự động hướng ra phía ngoài đỉnh.

Không hề phòng bị khách quý nhóm sôi nổi trúng chiêu, rớt xuống mặt đất.

Dựa theo quy tắc, lần thứ tư rơi xuống, mới tính đào thải.

Khách quý nhóm bám riết không tha lần thứ hai bò lên tháp mặt.

Sau đó, đã bị nhìn như thường thường không có gì lạ chuyên khối ngược thành cẩu tử —

Thượng dời, trượt xuống, hướng ra phía ngoài đỉnh, hướng vào phía trong lui, các loại tư thế tề thượng, động tác lại linh hoạt, thật sự nhượng đi tháp khách quý nhóm tại tháp thượng nhảy lên vũ.

Cho dù cơ quan thực tài tình, nhưng cũng ngăn không được sở hữu người.

Thân thủ tốt nhất một cái khách quý vô cùng gian khổ đi đến đỉnh tháp, chỉ kém một thước, có thể bắt lấy khinh khí cầu tuyến .

Hắn cố gắng áp lực nội tâm kích động, vươn ra tay —

Đột nhiên, một cái thật lớn con rối đầu từ tháp nội toát ra đến.

Không chỉ đẩy ra tay hắn, còn phát ra bén nhọn lại dọa người tiếng cười, đem tinh thần buộc chặt hắn hoảng sợ.

Thừa dịp hắn thất thần không đương, con rối quyết đoán đem hắn đẩy đi xuống.

Khách quý: ...

Gánh vác toàn đội người hy vọng ta! Cư nhiên, bị một cái con rối đẩy xuống đến ? !

Hắn nhớ tới Không Chính Sơ tại trận đầu du hý trong 'Cứng cỏi bất khuất' biểu hiện — cùng 'Trước khi đi' trước áy náy bất an biểu tình, lại nhìn đội hữu nhóm thân thiết lại khó nén thất vọng mặt, không khỏi ủy khuất.

Tiết mục tổ liền không thể hơi chút phóng cái thủy sao!

Thật quá phận!

Hắn cắn răng, mắng thầm.

Bên kia —

Thành công đem cuối cùng một người dọa hồi mặt đất Không Chính Sơ cởi con rối phục, thừa thượng tiết mục tổ ô tô, cùng mặt khác khách quý đồng thời chạy tới cuối cùng một cái du hý tổ chức điểm.

Hắn lỗ khởi bên phải tay áo, hữu mô hữu dạng dùng băng vải đem cánh tay băng bó đứng lên.

— hoàn mỹ √

Tại băng vải thượng tát gọt giũa liêu người máy vừa lòng buông xuống tay.

Cuối cùng một cái du hý là: tìm ra đặc biệt nhất kia khối tinh.

Màn đêm buông xuống.

Khách quý nhóm đi vào một cái đại quảng trường, trên quảng trường treo đầy tiểu bóng đèn. Chỉ cần tại đây đàn tử hồng sắc tiểu bóng đèn trong tìm ra lượng phấn quang kia một cái, có thể được đến cùng gián điệp có quan manh mối.

Đây là cuối cùng cơ hội .

Hơi có manh mối — kì thực phương hướng toàn sai khách quý nhóm thầm nghĩ: nhất định muốn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mới được.

Tại khách quý nhóm chuẩn bị phân công nhau tìm kiếm khi, một chiếc xe hơi chậm rãi sử đến, đình đến bọn họ tiền phương.

Không Chính Sơ đẩy mở cửa xe, đi xuống đến.

Hắn cong mặt mày, nói rằng: "Ta đã trở về."

"Thầy thuốc đã cho ta băng bó hảo ."

Thanh niên nhẹ nhàng động động hữu cánh tay — vi chứng minh chính mình lí do thoái thác.

Hắn màu xanh biếc con ngươi nhiễm thượng hoa mỹ ngọn đèn, giống như tụ tập toàn thế giới sắc thái, xinh đẹp đến bất khả tư nghị.

"Hy vọng ta còn có thể cuối cùng một cái nhiệm vụ trong vi đại gia xuất điểm lực."

Hắn nói rằng.

Ngữ điệu ôn nhu mà thành khẩn.

Vừa định khuyên hắn hồi gia tu dưỡng hoa bất chính yên lặng đem chưa nói ra khỏi miệng nói nuốt xuống.

— sơ sơ quá tuyệt vời QAQ!

Nàng cảm động ôm lấy Không Chính Sơ: "Hoan nghênh trở về."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Lương tâm có chút đau.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sơ sơ: chúng ta người máy không cần lương tâm!

, đệ 61 chương

Từ tử hồng sắc bóng đèn trong tìm phấn hồng sắc bóng đèn, đối với người bình thường đến nói không là nhất kiện chuyện đơn giản: ánh mắt sẽ thực mệt nhọc.

Khách quý nhóm vội một ngày, hiện tại đều mệt đến không được, còn muốn chơi loại này yêu cầu tập trung lực chú ý — khảo nghiệm kiên nhẫn cùng cẩn thận du hý.

Tâm tính thực khả năng nổ mạnh.

Mà tâm tính nổ mạnh sau, tìm bóng đèn liền khó khăn liền càng lớn.

Thân là người máy Không Chính Sơ tùy tiện đảo qua, liền tìm được mục tiêu.

Hắn im lặng không lên tiếng đi đến hồng nhạt bóng đèn trước, che miệng lại, đầu ngón tay bãi hướng bóng đèn.

'Tích' một tiếng.

Di động nhận được tân tin tức.

Không Chính Sơ lấy điện thoại di động ra —

Tiết mục tổ đã đem hắn vừa rồi chỉ ra bộ phận chụp được đến, phát đến di động của hắn thượng .

Hắn dùng vẽ xấu công năng đem phấn hồng sắc bóng đèn vòng đi ra, tái trở lại đi.

Rất nhanh, tiết mục tổ trở về cái 'ok' thủ thế.

Thu được hồi phục sau, Không Chính Sơ để điện thoại di động xuống.

Tiết mục tổ tùy tiện tìm cái lý do, đem toàn bộ khách quý mang tiến tiểu hắc ốc, triển khai thăm hỏi phân đoạn. Nhân viên công tác nhân cơ hội tháo xuống hồng nhạt bóng đèn, đổi thành tử hồng sắc .

Làm xong này một loạt sự, khách quý nhóm mới bị thả ra tiểu hắc ốc.

Đoàn người cần cần cù cù tìm kiếm khởi đã không tồn tại bóng đèn.

Hai giờ sau —

"Đã đến giờ."

"Bởi vì các ngươi không có tại quy định thời gian nội tìm kiếm được phấn hồng sắc tiểu bóng đèn, cho nên các ngươi mất đi cuối cùng một cái cùng gián điệp có quan manh mối."

Khách quý nhóm: ...

Trong lòng khổ.

"Hiện tại, thỉnh các vị thay phiên đi vào tiểu hắc ốc, đầu xuất gián điệp."

Đầu phiếu sau khi kết thúc.

Không hiểu ra sao khách quý nhóm đứng thành một hàng, chờ đợi tiết mục tổ công bố đáp án.

— "Chúng ta trước vi đại gia tuyên bố mỗi người phiếu sổ."

"Hoa bất chính, lục phiếu."

"Lục nhân gia, một phiếu."

"Không Chính Sơ, một phiếu."

Hoa bất chính tại cái thứ nhất du hý trong ngăn cản thể năng tốt nhất Không Chính Sơ tham chiến — tuy rằng nàng thanh minh chính mình là Không Chính Sơ miến, sau đó phát sinh sự cũng chứng minh nàng hành vi là chính xác , nhưng khách quý nhóm vẫn là đối nàng sinh ra hoài nghi.

Nàng tại cái thứ hai du hý trung vi che dấu Không Chính Sơ, dối xưng 'Sợ độ cao' .

Cái thứ ba du hý trong, nàng tiêu trừ đối Không Chính Sơ hoài nghi, tận tâm tận lực tìm kiếm hồng nhạt tiểu bóng đèn, cũng đã đã muộn.

— đại bộ phận khách quý đều cho rằng nàng là này một kỳ gián điệp.

Lục nhân gia kia một phiếu là hoa bất chính đầu .

Mà Không Chính Sơ kia một phiếu...

Là người máy chính mình đầu .

Đạo diễn buông xuống trong tay chỉ, lộ ra tươi cười: "Chúc mừng các ngươi, đầu chết đồng bạn."

Khách quý nhóm: giật mình. jpg

"Duy nhất đầu đối người, là Không Chính Sơ."

— duy nhất?

Nghe thấy hai chữ này khách quý nhóm không hẹn mà cùng đưa ánh mắt đầu đến lục nhân gia trên người: ngươi cư nhiên là gián điệp? ! Che dấu đến thật thâm!

Lục nhân gia: ...

Ta không là ta không có.

Hoa bất chính mộng một chút sau, mãnh liệt kịp phản ứng —

"Sơ sơ ngươi là gián điệp? !" Nàng không dám tin hô.

Không Chính Sơ chột dạ dời đi tầm mắt, không trả lời.

"Bất chính ngươi đừng nói lung tung." Có người chủ động vi hắn biện hộ, "Chính sơ làm sao có thể là gián điệp? Nỗ lực của hắn là đại gia rõ như ban ngày — vi giúp chúng ta bắt được manh mối, hắn đều vết thương cũ tái phát, tiến bệnh viện ."

"Ngươi không thể nói xấu hắn."

Hoa bất chính: ...

Hắn rốt cuộc là thần tượng của ta vẫn là của ngươi thần tượng?

Nàng trầm mặc một lúc lâu, mới cúi đầu, nỉ non một câu: "Nhưng đầu lục nhân gia chính là ta a."

Câu này âm lượng nhỏ nhất, miệng hình lại bị tư thế che lại nói không có thể khiến cho khách quý nhóm chú ý.

Không Chính Sơ ngược lại là càng phát ra chột dạ .

"Khụ khụ, mọi người im lặng một chút."

Đạo diễn hợp thời đánh gãy khách quý nhóm thảo luận, bình tĩnh nói: "Hiện tại, thỉnh gián điệp, đi về phía trước một bước."

Một đám người lấy nhìn phản đồ ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm lục nhân gia.

Sau đó —

Không Chính Sơ hướng trước mại một bước.

Khách quý nhóm: ...

Miêu miêu miêu? !

— này tình huống nào? !

Bao quát hoa bất chính ở bên trong sở hữu khách quý đều ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ.

Thanh niên đối mặt với bọn họ, giương lên mang theo lấy lòng ý tứ hàm xúc tươi cười, dùng dễ nghe tiếng nói nói xong 'Xin lỗi' .

"Thương thế của ngươi..."

"Là lợi dụng thuốc nhuộm giả vờ."

Thậm chí, tại trận đầu du hý trong, hắn khiêu vòng khi, vòng thượng căn bản không có điện lưu, tiết mục tổ chỉ phóng âm hiệu.

Khách quý nhóm: ...

Hoa bất chính ủy khuất phùng mang trợn mắt.

Không Chính Sơ an ủi tính ôm lấy nàng, nhu nhu nàng đen thùi tóc ngắn: "Xin lỗi xin lỗi, tha thứ ta lúc này đây hảo hay không?"

Không nghĩ tới có thể đạt được ôm chầm cùng an ủi hoa bất chính lặng lẽ đỏ mặt.

Nàng như tiểu kê trác mễ không ngừng gật đầu: "Đương nhiên, ta sẽ không trách ngươi ."

— lập trường như vậy không kiên định sao? !

Mặt khác khách quý tâm tình càng phức tạp .

An ủi hoàn hoa bất chính, Không Chính Sơ lại dùng ngoan ngoãn nhất bộ dáng, thay nhau hướng khách quý nhóm muốn ôm một cái, đem người manh đến dở khóc dở cười, chỉ có thể lựa chọn tha thứ hắn.

Cuối cùng.

Lục hoàn tiết mục Không Chính Sơ, thỉnh khách quý nhóm đi ăn bữa ăn khuya, làm như bồi lễ.

— chỉ cần không đương đối thủ của hắn.

Ngươi sẽ phát hiện, hắn là một cái phi thường đáng yêu người.

Ăn thực vật khách quý nhóm, tự đáy lòng cảm thán nói.

, đệ 62 chương

Phương Trạch nhận được công tác mới lời mời: vi nhất bộ hoạt hình điện ảnh phối âm.

Hắn ngẩn người, mới điểm khai bưu kiện —

Bưu kiện nội trình bày chế tác phương sung quân âm mời nguyên nhân: đạo diễn nhìn hoàn 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 sau, mê thượng Không Chính Sơ sức diễn Tư Dương, vì thế lại lật xem hắn tham gia quá tống nghệ tiết mục, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện thanh niên thế nhưng sẽ biến thanh kỹ xảo.

Điểm này tại 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch đệ nhất quý 》 bá xuất khi liền nhấc lên nhiệt nghị, đến nay đều là Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm dùng để thổi thần tượng tư bản.

Phương Trạch không có lập tức đáp lại.

Hắn trước tra chế tác tổ tư liệu, trọng điểm nhìn biên kịch cùng đạo diễn hướng kỳ tác phẩm —

Chất lượng đều không tồi, danh tiếng rất tốt.

Tái lật lật hoạt hình kịch bản: nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, là có thể hỏa biến nhị thứ nguyên .

Làm một cái ưu tú người đại diện, hắn đối các giới đều có sở đọc lướt qua, bao quát mà không giới hạn trong nhị thứ nguyên.

Vi rèn luyện ánh mắt của mình, chỉ cần là ưu tú tác phẩm, không quản là kịch truyền hình, điện ảnh vẫn là hoạt hình, mạn họa, hắn đều sẽ nghiêm túc xem.

Cho nên, hắn không để ý nghệ nhân tiếp cái này công tác.

Cho dù nhị thứ nguyên xem như tiểu chúng văn hóa, nhưng theo hỗ network phát triển, yêu thích nhị thứ nguyên nhân số cũng từ từ tăng nhiều...

Phương Trạch hồi ức một chút Không Chính Sơ có thể nói mộng ảo — tinh xảo đến không giống nhân loại diện mạo, thầm nghĩ: liền dùng lúc này đây phối âm thăm dò nhị thứ nguyên giới đối chính sơ tiếp thu độ đi.

Nếu này khối khu vực đáng giá khai phá, về sau liền nhiều tiếp điểm cùng nhị thứ nguyên nối nhau công tác.

Dù sao, chính sơ nói...

Giống như cái gì đều làm được đến?

Hắn hoài mê muội chi tự tin, đem sàng chọn hoàn bưu kiện phát cấp Không Chính Sơ.

Nhìn thấy 'Cấp hoạt hình điện ảnh phối âm' công tác sau, người máy sợ run một lát.

Hắn nhớ rõ, hắn miến phần lớn đều yêu nhìn động mạn — tiếp nhận phần này công tác, miến hẳn là sẽ cảm thấy kinh hỉ đi?

Nghĩ như vậy , Không Chính Sơ hồi cái 'Tiếp' tự.

Người máy tiếp nhận hoạt hình điện ảnh, tên là 《 thần linh 》.

Nội dung vở kịch phi thường trung nhị, lại trung nhị đến thực mang cảm.

Biên kịch lớn mật tuyển tây huyễn đề tài, viết một thiếu niên cứu thế câu chuyện.

Nam chủ tên là Abel.

Hắn nhiệt tình, thiện lương, lại cứng cỏi... Như trong trời đêm Khải Minh tinh, tản ra không người có thể sánh bằng quang mang.

Tại hắn 16 tuổi kia năm, hắc ám sinh vật xâm lấn đại lục.

Thế giới mỗi khắp ngõ ngách đều bị chiến tranh ăn mòn, nhân dân lâm vào bi thống cùng sợ hãi bên trong, tử vong bóng ma bao phủ sở hữu sinh linh.

Ma pháp kỳ tài Abel dứt khoát thượng tiền tuyến, vi bảo vệ đại lục mà chiến.

— nhưng sự tình không có đơn giản như vậy.

Hiểu biết đến càng sâu, lại càng vô pháp tiêu tan.

Hắn đứng ở từ chân tướng tạo thành bùn lầy trung, triệt để đánh mất hy vọng.

Nhìn đến nơi đây, Không Chính Sơ pha cảm thấy hứng thú chớp mắt.

Cái này kịch bản thực phấn khích, nhưng là đặc biệt khó nắm giữ: đạo diễn công lực đủ, chính là thần làm; đạo diễn công lực không đủ...

Chính là lạn phiến.

Hắn yên lặng xâm lấn tiến chế tác tổ máy tính, trước tiên nhìn phiến nguyên.

Một phút đồng hồ sau.

Phân tích hoàn toàn phiến người máy cảm thấy mỹ mãn thanh trừ dấu vết, rời khỏi chế tác tổ máy tính.

— này điện ảnh chất lượng thực ổn.

Hắn tưởng: đến lúc đó hỗ trợ tuyên truyền một chút hảo .

, đệ 63 chương

Không Chính Sơ tại nhân viên công tác hướng dẫn đi vào phòng thu âm.

Không thể không nói, chế tác tổ lá gan thực đại: người máy trước đó căn bản không có tiếp xúc quá hoạt hình phối âm công tác, bọn họ lại đem nhân vật chính vị trí để lại cho hắn.

Có lẽ nói —

Bọn họ rất rõ ràng, nhân vật chính bên ngoài nhân vật, lấy Phương Trạch tính cách, thực khả năng trực tiếp cự tuyệt.

Nhìn chung Không Chính Sơ lý lịch, trừ bỏ đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm, những thứ khác, cái nào không là từ nghiệp giới nổi danh đoàn đội chế tác ?

Danh đạo, hoàn mỹ kịch bản, tăng thêm Không Chính Sơ bản nhân diễn xuất...

Tuy rằng hắn xuất đạo không lâu sau, nhưng người xem đã theo bản năng đem hắn cùng chất lượng hoa thượng ước ngang bằng.

Hoạt hình điện ảnh phòng bán vé ở quốc nội vốn là không ổn định, huống chi là tây huyễn đề tài.

Chú trọng phim nhựa chất lượng chế tác tổ cũng không đủ tiền đi tuyên truyền, chỉ có thể đem đặt cược đặt ở Không Chính Sơ cái này tự mang một đại sóng nhiệt độ minh tinh trên người.

Tục xưng: cọ nhiệt độ.

Phương Trạch rõ ràng muốn đánh tạo Không Chính Sơ phẩm bài hiệu ứng, chế tác tổ cũng không lo lắng Phương Trạch cùng không chính gặp mặt lần đầu tại đối phối âm vô nắm chắc dưới tình huống tiếp nhận phần này công tác.

— tóm lại, phát cái lời mời ổn kiếm không bồi.

Không Chính Sơ tiếp , bọn họ liền kiếm ; Không Chính Sơ không tiếp, bọn họ cũng chỉ có thể cầu nguyện người xem sẽ tự phát hướng người khác bán an lợi.

Kháo danh tiếng kiếm đến tiếp sau phòng bán vé.

Chế tác tổ mục tiêu cũng không đại: hồi vốn là đi.

Ở quốc nội đại trong hoàn cảnh, làm hoạt hình điện ảnh toàn dựa vào yêu.

Bọn họ phát rồi lời mời, liền không ngừng an ủi mình phóng bình tâm tính, bị cự tuyệt là bình thường —

Kết quả, Phương Trạch một ngày nội liền cấp ra đáp lại, tỏ vẻ sẽ tiếp nhận phần này công tác.

Chế tác tổ: khiếp sợ.

Thực sự loại này trên trời rớt xuống bánh có nhân sự? ! Bọn họ cấp trả thù lao cũng chính là một đường thanh ưu trình độ a...

Loại này giật mình như mộng cảm giác, tại ngày hôm sau, nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ bản nhân thời điểm mới tiêu tán —

Thanh niên lễ phép hướng bọn họ hỏi thăm, mới dùng thanh lãnh thanh âm hỏi ý kiến công tác địa điểm.

Chế tác tổ người mãnh liệt bừng tỉnh, vội vàng đem người đưa đến phòng thu âm.

Không Chính Sơ đẩy cửa ra.

Đã ngồi ở phòng thu âm trong thanh ưu nhóm không hẹn mà cùng nhìn phía hắn.

Đứng ở cửa nhà thanh niên diện mạo tinh xảo, cả người thanh thanh lãnh lãnh , thoạt nhìn như là hôn mê trong bầu trời đêm, duy nhất tản ra ánh sáng nhạt trăng rằm.

Hắn màu xanh biếc con ngươi như tươi tốt rừng rậm, sinh cơ dạt dào.

So với vừa tới đến thế giới này thời điểm, hắn ôn hòa rất nhiều.

Thanh ưu nhóm đều nhận ra Không Chính Sơ.

Bọn họ trong lòng kinh ngạc: đây không phải là đương hồng nghệ nhân sao? Như thế nào sẽ đến cấp hoạt hình phối âm? Vẫn là xứng nam nhân vật chính!

Nam nhân vật chính — Abel lời kịch cũng không tốt xứng.

Abel tại tham thanh thế giới chân tướng sau, hắc hóa quá, suy sút quá, cùng ban đầu dương quang sáng sủa hoàn toàn tương phản.

Này yêu cầu rất cường đại đem khống năng lực.

— liên chuyên nghiệp thanh ưu đều đến nhiều lần cân nhắc, tài năng xứng hảo.

Cửa nhà Không Chính Sơ đối thanh ưu nhóm gật đầu, xem như chào hỏi, liền đi theo nhân viên công tác, đi tới một cái microphone trước.

Hắn xuất ra bản thảo, một bên quen thuộc nội dung vở kịch, một bên chờ chưa đến thanh ưu.

Người đến đông đủ sau.

Phòng thu âm trước màn hình bắt đầu truyền phát tin phim nhựa.

Thanh ưu nhóm áp chế trong lòng hoang mang, lấy ra chuyên nghiệp thái độ, thuần thục xứng khởi âm.

Không Chính Sơ cũng không ngoại lệ.

Xứng một đoạn nội dung vở kịch sau, người máy liền thuận lý thành chương dung vào thanh ưu chi gian bầu không khí.

Bên ngoài nhân viên công tác nhóm không khỏi cảm thấy ngạc nhiên.

— đây mới thật là lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc phối âm sao?

Làm sao có thể như vậy lưu loát, hoàn toàn không phạm sai lầm...

Nếu Không Chính Sơ không là phong bình thật tốt — diễn xuất hảo, ca hát lại êm tai thần tượng, bọn họ đều phải hoài nghi Không Chính Sơ tại lén lút hoa quá đại lượng thời gian đi nghiên cứu phối âm .

Hoàn thành một đoạn tình tiết sau, sở hữu người tiến vào thời gian nghỉ ngơi.

"Chính sơ, ngươi cư nhiên toàn bộ hành trình đều không có sai lầm." Xứng nữ chủ thanh ưu tiến đến bên cạnh hắn, tò mò hỏi, "Ngươi trước kia có tiếp xúc quá phối âm sao?"

Người máy chần chờ một chút.

— nói thật có phải hay không sẽ đả kích bọn họ?

"... Có tiếp xúc quá."

Hắn hàm hồ trả lời.

Ngày hôm qua điều chỉnh thử âm sắc thời điểm, điều hai phút — hắn quả thật có tiếp xúc quá, tuy rằng thời gian rất ngắn.

"Như vậy a."

Vãnh tai nghe lén hai người nói chuyện thanh ưu nhóm tập thể nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Xứng nữ chủ thanh ưu thản nhiên đạo: "Cảm giác bị an ủi đến ."

"Dù sao, vừa rồi chỉ có một mình ngươi không có sai sót."

Nàng ngại ngùng sờ sờ tóc, sau đó cười cười, không lại nói chuyện.

Thanh ưu nhóm cơ bản đều xem qua Không Chính Sơ tham gia tống nghệ tiết mục, tham diễn kịch truyền hình, thường xuyên bị người máy biểu hiện soái đến... Không nghĩ tới, hắn liên phối âm cũng có thể làm đến tốt như vậy.

— quả nhiên không thể dùng nhìn thường nhân ánh mắt đi phán đoán thiên phú hình tuyển thủ.

Thanh ưu nhóm âm thầm phun tào.

, đệ 64 chương

Hôm nay là khó được nghỉ ngơi ngày.

Đoạn thời gian trước, Không Chính Sơ đã hoàn thành hoạt hình phối âm công tác. Gần nhất, 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 đoàn phim tại đuổi chụp những người khác diễn phân.

Cho nên, người máy biến đến nhàn rỗi.

Phương Trạch đơn giản mượn cơ hội này, vi Không Chính Sơ an bài tân chỗ ở.

Không Chính Sơ danh khí càng lúc càng lớn, miến càng ngày càng nhiều, ở trong công ty địa vị cũng từ từ bay lên — không thể tái đành phải với một cái nhỏ hẹp nhà một gian trong .

Liền tính bản thân của hắn không thèm để ý, vi công ty thanh danh, Phương Trạch cũng có thể cải thiện một chút sinh hoạt của hắn hoàn cảnh.

Chuyển nhà thời điểm, Không Chính Sơ bối cái bao, Xa Bạch dẫn theo cái rương hành lý, sau đó hai người liền rõ ràng ngồi vào trong xe .

Phương Trạch: ...

Người đại diện mắt nhìn trống rỗng hai tay: hai người kia quá đến rất đơn giản đi? Hắn đều không cần hỗ trợ đề đồ vật.

Một bộ nói đi là đi tiêu sái tư thái.

"Phương Trạch?"

Xa Bạch diêu hạ cửa sổ, hô hắn một tiếng.

Phương Trạch rớt ra phó điều khiển tòa bên cạnh cửa xe, ngồi xuống.

Xác nhận cửa xe bị khóa khẩn sau, lái xe phát động ô tô, rất nhanh sử hướng Không Chính Sơ tân chỗ ở.

Tân phòng tử trang hoàng đến rất xinh đẹp.

Màu trắng sơn xoát đầy vách tường, phòng khách bên trái có hai phiến thật lớn cửa sổ sát đất, dương quang xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ khuynh chiếu vào, cấp bên trong phòng khách vật phẩm độ thượng một tầng nhợt nhạt kim mang.

Đình viện trong loại mấy bồn kiều diễm hoa.

Lầu hai có tam gian phòng ngủ, một gian thư phòng.

"Còn hài lòng không?" Mang theo hai người đi thăm hoàn tân chỗ ở, Phương Trạch đẩy hạ kính mắt, thản nhiên hỏi.

"Ân."

"Còn đi đi."

Hai người đồng thời đáp lại.

Thoạt nhìn thập phần không hề gì.

Phương Trạch: ...

Đi đi.

Hắn ở trong lòng phiên cái xem thường, ngồi một lát sau, liền ly khai.

Phòng ở bị đánh tảo đến thực sạch sẽ, có thể trực tiếp trụ người.

Đã có tam gian phòng ngủ, Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch liền không tất tái tễ tại cùng một cái phòng trong nghỉ ngơi .

Người máy dẫn đầu chọn hảo gian phòng, hướng Xa Bạch lên tiếng chào hỏi, mà bắt đầu bãi phóng cuộc sống của mình đồ dùng.

Xa Bạch hơi cảm thấy tiếc nuối tại tại chỗ đứng một lúc lâu, mới đi tiến gian phòng cách vách.

Cho dù sinh hoạt đến càng thoải mái , Không Chính Sơ cũng vẫn duy trì khỏe mạnh làm việc và nghỉ ngơi.

Buổi sáng lục điểm.

Hắn đúng hạn rời giường.

Đơn giản rửa mặt chải đầu sau, hắn lật xem khởi miến nhắn lại.

Bởi vì gần nhất là Không Chính Sơ ngày nghỉ, đồng dạng không có công tác Xa Bạch liền lười nhác một chút: sẽ ngủ thẳng buổi sáng chín giờ.

Người máy tính toán thời gian, tiến phòng bếp làm bữa sáng.

Chờ Xa Bạch thải dép lê, dùng tay xoa ướt át tóc, đi đến phòng khách khi, liền nhìn thấy bị bãi ở trên bàn — hương khí bốn phía kê ti cháo.

Hắn kinh ngạc nhíu mày, nhìn về phía sô pha.

Ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông thanh niên cúi đầu, đọc một quyển bìa mặt ủ dột thư, thần sắc nghiêm túc, ánh dương quang mặt mày tinh xảo không rảnh.

Xa Bạch mơ hồ nhìn thấy 《 nhân gian thất cách 》 vài chữ.

"Trên bàn bữa sáng, là đưa cho ngươi."

Như là phát hiện Xa Bạch ánh mắt, Không Chính Sơ ngẩng đầu, giải thích một câu: "Nhanh ăn đi — hiện tại độ ấm vừa lúc."

"... Cám ơn."

Xe uổng công đến bên cạnh bàn ngồi xuống, cầm lấy thìa, chuẩn bị ăn điểm tâm.

"Quyển sách kia..."

Trong chốc lát sau, hắn nhịn không được hỏi: "Ngươi thích nhìn sao?"

"Hoàn hảo."

Không Chính Sơ thản nhiên trả lời.

Hắn nhìn cái này, chỉ là muốn càng hảo lý giải nhân loại cảm xúc.

Hắn đối thế giới sở hữu lý giải, không quản là thần tượng, miến, vẫn là xã hội, đều nguyên với số liệu cùng đặt ra.

— ngay từ đầu, là như vậy.

Xa Bạch cùng Bạch Duyệt, gõ gõ hắn cửa sổ, cách thủy tinh, ôn nhu đối diện lộ hoang mang hắn nói: chúng ta đi dẫn đường ngươi tiếp xúc thế giới này , ngươi mau ra đây đi?

Hắn có chút động dung, nhưng không có quá để ý.

— ta chuyện nên làm, là trở thành đáng giá bị đi theo thần tượng.

Hắn ghi nhớ điểm ấy.

Không quản cái gì đều không thể dao động hắn, không quản cái gì đều bị hắn vứt đến phía sau —

Hắn không ngừng đi tới, nghĩa vô phản cố.

Rét lạnh mặt băng ảnh ngược hạ thân ảnh của hắn.

Chính là.

Bỗng nhiên có một ngày —

"Ngươi đem thế giới miêu tả đến đẹp như thế."

"Ta đột nhiên luyến tiếc ly khai."

— hắn nhận được một cái nữ hài tư tín.

Cái cô bé kia phi thường đáng thương.

Nàng thơ ấu, tràn ngập bạo lực, rung chuyển cùng sợ hãi, tủ quần áo là nàng duy nhất an ủi.

Một ngày nào đó, nàng cố lấy dũng khí, từ tủ quần áo trong nhảy đi ra ngoài, bảo vệ mặt mũi bầm dập mẫu thân, run rẩy lên án thần tình bạo ngược phụ thân.

Phần này dũng cảm, triệt để châm nam nhân trong lòng thú tính.

Nàng bị đánh , máu tươi chảy đầy đất, hỗn tạp nước mắt.

Mẫu thân của nàng nhìn thấy nàng thảm trạng, nhặt lên đao, điên cuồng đâm chết hung thủ.

Sau đó, từ cửa sổ nhảy xuống.

Thế giới của nàng tại đây ngắn ngủn một giờ nội sụp đổ.

Thơ ấu bóng ma khiến nàng tính cách đã xảy ra vặn vẹo.

Nàng khiếp đảm, không dám cùng người nói chuyện với nhau, cũng sẽ không xử lý chính mình, chỉ biết là đọc sách, hy vọng có thể mượn này cải thiện tương lai.

Như thế chẳng thảo hỉ nàng, bị vườn trường bạo lực.

Gặp được Không Chính Sơ thời điểm, nàng đã bất kham gánh nặng, vô pháp cứu vớt hiện tại, cũng không dám tái xa cầu tương lai.

Nàng mua than đá, trở lại cho thuê phòng trong.

Một bên yếu đuối dùng khóc nức nở nói xong 'Xin lỗi', một bên châm than đá.

Sương khói bắt đầu phát tán.

Đáy lòng còn sót lại không cam, cùng đối sinh mệnh xa vời khát khao, thúc đẩy nàng cầm lên di động —

Không có bằng hữu, không có thân nhân.

Đến cuối cùng, có thể cầu cứu đối tượng, cư nhiên chỉ còn lại có mình thích thần tượng.

Nàng cười khổ phát ra tư tín.

Lại không báo cái gì hy vọng.

Mới vừa chấm dứt quay phim Không Chính Sơ nhìn thấy nàng tại lòng tràn đầy tuyệt vọng dưới phát ra cầu cứu ngữ.

Người máy ngây ngẩn cả người.

Hắn cùng với thế giới chi gian, đã bắt đầu mơ hồ giới tuyến, rốt cục bị sát đến không còn một mảnh.

Nhân tạo thân thể, lần đầu tiên không bị khống chế tự phát vận tác —

Hắn mạc danh kỳ diệu khóc.

Còn đem Xa Bạch hoảng sợ.

Một khắc kia khởi, hắn mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, dừng một mình đi tới nện bước.

Học được cùng người dắt tay đi trước.

Mà ở nào đó ý nghĩa thượng, bị hắn cứu vớt nữ hài, từ trước đến nay hắn vẫn duy trì liên hệ.

Tại hắn cổ vũ cùng dưới sự trợ giúp, nữ hài chuyển học, bắt đầu thử biểu đạt chính mình, giao cho bằng hữu...

Hết thảy đều tại chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Hắn cũng dần dần phát giác: hắn có được 'Cảm xúc' .

Không là trình tự bắt chước , mà là phát ra từ nội tâm .

Chẳng qua, hắn đối chân chính 'Cảm xúc' không quá quen thuộc...

Vì thế.

Người máy tại nhàn hạ khi, dứt khoát tắt đi cảm xúc bắt chước trình tự, đọc thư, nghiêm trang chững chạc cảm thụ khởi nội tâm dao động.

Tỷ như —

"Khụ khụ."

Bị 'Độ ấm vừa lúc' cháo nóng đến đầu lưỡi, tiến tới ho khan Xa Bạch chật vật cầm lấy trên bàn chén nước, quán nước miếng.

Từ từ...

Chén nước cùng rất nóng cháo?

Chính sơ còn nói quá 'Độ ấm vừa lúc' ?

— "Phốc."

Không cẩn thận cười ra tiếng Không Chính Sơ giơ lên thư, ngăn trở mặt mình.

— tuyệt đối là cố ý đi.

Ta mới không tin ngươi có thể nhìn 《 nhân gian thất cách 》 nhìn thoáng hoài cười to.

Xa Bạch dở khóc dở cười buông xuống chén nước, thần sắc sủng nịch lắc lắc đầu.

Tính .

Lần này liền phối hợp ngươi diễn xuất.

— làm bộ như vô sự phát sinh.

, đệ 65 chương

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 chính thức bá ra.

Cao nhiên hướng báo trước cùng quan bác thường thường yêu sách đã đem quảng đại võng hữu khẩu vị điếu đến đặc biệt cao.

Vô số người đều chờ mong giấy tráng phim.

Ở quốc nội, khoa học viễn tưởng loại phim nhựa vốn là không nhiều lắm, vô hạn lưu càng là bị mỗi cái đạo diễn vắng vẻ.

Ai đều không thể xác định nó thị trường.

Tùy tiện chụp một nhịp, khẳng định sẽ phác; nghiêm túc chế tác, một khi phác , chính là vài cái triệu lỗ lã.

Cho nên, Lang Nhược đồng ý đảm nhiệm 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đạo diễn, đã nhượng nghiệp nội người thập phần giật mình .

Càng làm cho bọn họ khó hiểu chính là, 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đệ nhất tập trỉa hạt dẫn, cư nhiên phá triệu!

Bởi vì đề tài rất mẫn cảm, 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 không thể tại đài truyền hình truyền phát tin, nhưng các đại video võng trạm lại tích cực mua nó truyền phát tin quyền, cũng trịnh trọng bắt nó bắt tại trang đầu.

— bốn phía đề cử.

Cho dù video võng trạm coi trọng nó, rất nhiều nghiệp nội người cũng không cho là nó có thể có hảo thành tích.

IP cải biên liền nhất định sẽ có người xem trụ cột sao?

Không nhất định.

Nam tần võng văn thụ chúng cùng kịch truyền hình thụ chúng trọng điệp độ cao sao?

Đại gia đều không rõ ràng lắm.

Bất quá nam tần đại IP, nhiều bị cải đến hoàn toàn thay đổi, cuối cùng phác , cũng không đầy đủ tham khảo giá trị.

Một cái chưa bao giờ tại trong vòng kích khởi quá bọt nước tiểu chúng đề tài, có khả năng đại hỏa sao?

Hy vọng xa vời.

...

Đủ loại phỏng đoán hạ, không ít người cũng chờ nhìn Lang Nhược chê cười.

— đóng vững đánh chắc không tốt sao?

Mới vừa ngồi vững vàng 'Danh đạo' vị trí, liền không thể chờ đợi được phạm xuẩn. Cho dù là tưởng sang tân, cũng quá nóng lòng cầu thành.

Trộn lẫn khoa học viễn tưởng vô hạn lưu...

Đừng nói quốc nội, mà ngay cả nước ngoài đều không có gì người chụp!

Nghiệp nội nhân sĩ vô cùng đau đớn tại xã giao tài khoản thượng, phát biểu như trên sở thuật ngôn luận.

Ăn qua quần chúng tỏ vẻ có lí có căn cứ, nhưng ta không nghe.

— ngược lại càng chờ mong 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 .

Bởi vậy.

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 một phát sóng, liền có đại lượng người tràn vào video võng trạm, không thể chờ đợi được điểm mở đệ nhất tập —

Sáu cái nhân vật chính thân phận, là dựa vào trang phục biểu hiện .

Tỷ như: đến từ tu chân thế giới Ôn Phi Bạch xuyên ngắn gọn áo bào trắng, đến từ hiện đại Nghiêm Sơn xuyên phổ thông quần áo trong, quần dài, đến từ võ hiệp thế giới Đao Hận Vân trang phục so Ôn Phi Bạch muốn càng bình dân, trong ngực ôm kiếm, vẻ mặt khổ đại cừu thâm...

Đạo cụ tổ có bao nhiêu dụng tâm, mở đầu liền vừa xem hiểu ngay.

— mà hư không không gian đặc hiệu, làm được có thể so với âu mỹ tảng lớn.

Nhìn nhìn lại các vị diễn viên chính: mỗi người diễn xuất đều tại tuyến.

Đạo diễn đối màn ảnh đem khống lại cực kỳ thuần thục.

Không thể không nói, 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 giấy tráng phim chất lượng, rất xa vượt qua khán giả chờ mong giá trị.

Bọn họ cho rằng, giấy tráng phim nhiều lắm là chân nhân hóa động mạn điện ảnh tiêu chuẩn, nhưng mà, chế tác tổ hiện ra cho bọn hắn , cũng là — không quản từ đâu cùng lúc nhìn, đều là thế giới đứng đầu trình độ tác phẩm.

Khán giả quả thực không thể tin được hai mắt của mình.

Nhìn hoàn đệ nhất tập sau, sở hữu người xem đều nhìn không chuyển mắt xem phiến vĩ trung đoàn phim nhân viên liệt biểu —

Không nhìn lầm, đúng là quốc nội chế tác .

Rung động, khó hiểu cảm động cùng tự hào...

Trong lòng trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang khán giả, không hề cố kị tại xã giao tài khoản thượng các loại thổi 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》—

Đi ngang qua nhìn một cái nha.

Sản phẩm trong nước điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch lương tâm, lên tới diễn viên hạ đến phối nhạc không gì không giỏi.

Mười phút mua không chịu thiệt, mua không thượng đương, lại có thể phát hiện nhất bộ thần làm!

— an lợi từ nhượng người hít thở không thông, nhưng hiệu quả không tồi.

Đương nhiên, 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 không có cô phụ khán giả yêu thích cùng dốc sức an lợi.

Sau đó mỗi một tập, chất lượng đều không thua cấp đệ nhất tập, hoàn toàn không tồn tại tác dụng chậm không đủ vấn đề.

Cùng lúc đó.

Không Chính Sơ có tân kéo lang: Hòa Ánh.

Hòa Ánh là động tác trình diễn viên.

Cùng Không Chính Sơ hợp tác quá 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch đệ nhất quý 》, 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 cùng 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》.

Tại 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 trong, hắn sức diễn 'Ngạo Tháp' — từ đấu thú tràng trong đi ra chiến sĩ.

Kiệt ngạo bất tuân, đem vũ lực làm như cân nhắc người khác duy nhất tiêu chuẩn đấu sĩ, lại tại lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc khi, liền nguyện ý vi Nghiêm Sơn thu liễm tính tình.

Liền tính hắn lúc ấy tâm không cam tình không muốn — chỉ là vì tỏ vẻ hữu hảo, cũng không cản trở người xem manh cp.

Hình tượng điểm so sánh.

Ngạo Tháp cùng Nghiêm Sơn, rất giống tiểu lang cẩu công X mỹ nhân thụ.

Nhân thiết thời thượng, song phương sắc đẹp đều cao — đặc biệt Nghiêm Sơn, tại sinh tử chi chiến trung nảy sinh tình nghĩa lại thực dễ dàng trạc tiến người xem tâm oa.

Bởi vậy, manh 'Tháp sơn' cp nhân số, bay nhanh tăng trưởng đứng lên, lấy bài sơn đảo hải chi thế ngăn chặn Không Chính Sơ mặt khác cp phấn.

Xa Bạch: ...

Mặt ngoài lãnh tĩnh, kì thực hoảng đến một so.

Hắn vẻ mặt trầm trọng tiến đến Không Chính Sơ bên người: "Chính sơ, ngươi có thể giúp ta cái vội sao?"

"Ân?" Thanh niên nghi hoặc nhìn về phía hắn.

"Ta nghĩ cùng ngươi chụp cái chiếu." Xa Bạch dừng một chút, bổ sung đạo, "Sau đó phát đến trên mạng."

Chụp ảnh, cái chụp tóc thượng.

— thực bình thường miến thao tác.

Không Chính Sơ cong hạ con ngươi: "Có thể a."

— kế hoạch thông √

Xa Bạch cảm thấy mỹ mãn ngồi vào trên ghế sa lông.

Hai người đầu tựa vào một chỗ, tay so ra V tự, trên mặt tràn đầy ý cười.

Thoạt nhìn phi thường dương quang.

Bối cảnh là trong suốt cửa sổ sát đất, sau cửa sổ bãi hoa.

Bức màn ở trong gió tung bay, phiên chiết kim sắc ánh sáng.

— bất luận cái gì nhìn thấy chụp ảnh chung người, đều sẽ theo bản năng liên tưởng đến 'Tốt đẹp' cái từ này.

Xa Bạch nhìn chăm chú vào ảnh chụp, trầm tư một lúc lâu.

"Làm sao vậy?"

Không Chính Sơ trạc trạc bờ vai của hắn: "Còn bất phát đi ra ngoài sao?"

"... Không ." Xa Bạch lắc đầu, thoải mái cười nói, "Này trương ảnh chụp, ta muốn chính mình trân quý."

Phát ra đi, tất cả mọi người thấy được.

Lưu lại, chính là độc thuộc loại ta .

Hắn tưởng: dù sao cp phấn số lượng, sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến chính sơ hỉ ác.

《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 quay phim hiện trường.

Đạo diễn dư vừa đứng tại màn ảnh trước, nghiêm túc suy tư.

Hắn hơi nhắm mắt da, tiêm trường mi mắt tại mí mắt thượng hạ xuống bóng ma, sấn đến màu da càng phát ra tái nhợt.

Tựa như nào đó đồng thoại trung sinh vật.

— ám tinh linh? Hoặc là quỷ hút máu.

Suy sút bên trong, tản ra lực hấp dẫn.

Nếu hắn đồng ý dụng tâm xử lý chính mình, phỏng chừng sẽ không so đương hồng tiểu thịt tươi kém cỏi.

Đáng tiếc...

Dư đạo là nổi danh chán ghét ăn diện.

Mỹ danh này viết: quấy nhiễu suy nghĩ của hắn.

Sức diễn nữ chính nghệ nhân là Phong Nhã, đã từng cùng Không Chính Sơ hợp tác quá 《 ôm chầm dương quang, ôm chầm ngươi 》, là kia bộ kịch trong nữ chính.

Nàng tại người xem trong lòng định vị, vẫn luôn là thanh thuần hệ nữ hài.

— lĩnh gia tiểu muội muội cảm giác.

Cái này dẫn đến, Phong Nhã rất ít thu được cổ trang kịch phiến ước.

Nàng diễn lộ giống như tại biểu diễn nhất bộ bạo hồng vườn trường kịch sau đã bị trong vòng, ngoài vòng tròn người mạnh mẽ cố định .

Vi đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc, nàng người đại diện cố gắng vi nàng tranh thủ đến 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》.

Dư một tác phẩm.

Chất lượng tuyệt đối sẽ không kém.

Vì thế —

Diễn đến một nửa, đã bị gọi dừng Phong Nhã khẩn trương đi đến dư một thân bên cạnh: "Xin hỏi, ta có chỗ nào diễn đến không đúng sao?"

Dư thoáng nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái.

Mâu quang thanh thấu, như dưới ánh trăng thủy đàm.

— sau đó, thanh niên lấy ra di động.

Phong Nhã: ...

Ta thói quen, thật sự.

Thấy dư một đồng ý cùng nàng giao lưu, nữ hài nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Không yêu nói chuyện đạo diễn rất nhanh ấn động bàn phím, đánh ra một đoạn văn tự: "Đến hỏi chính sơ."

Hắn rõ ràng vứt oa.

"Úc." Phong Nhã nhu thuận lên tiếng.

Tái cất bước rời đi.

Một vòng trước.

Nam số 2 lần thứ hai bị trên đường gọi dừng.

Dư một phen hắn phạm sai lầm đoạn ngắn cắt nối biên tập đi ra, phát đến di động của hắn thượng, liền trực tiếp chụp khởi những người khác diễn phân.

Nam số 2 vẻ mặt đau khổ, ôm di động, bắt đầu tinh tế nghiên cứu.

Tuy rằng dư một thực hiện bị một nhóm người chỉ trích, nhưng không thể phủ nhận, có thể từ hắn cấp đoạn ngắn trong cân nhắc xuất đồ vật diễn viên, đều có thể làm sâu sắc đối 'Diễn kịch' lý giải.

— hắn nguyện ý cấp diễn viên thời gian tự hỏi.

Nhưng có người, chính là không am hiểu tự hỏi.

Tỷ như: nam số 2.

Càng nghĩ đều không phát hiện đoạn ngắn trung vấn đề, mà chính mình tiến độ lại rơi xuống một mảng lớn.

Nam số 2 không khỏi nôn nóng.

Lúc này, không • diễn đơn người diễn phân khi cũng không sẽ bị trên đường gọi dừng • chính sơ từ hắn tiền phương đi ngang qua.

Nam số 2 nhãn tình sáng lên.

"Chính sơ! Ngươi chờ một chút."

Hắn thí điên thí điên chạy tới, thành khẩn hỏi: "Ngươi có thể giúp ta tìm xem vấn đề của ta sao? Chính mình tìm không ra đến."

— "Kính nhờ ."

"Ta diễn phân không thể lại bị chậm lại ."

Dựa theo người đại diện kế hoạch, hắn muốn tại hơ khô thẻ tre sau, đi đảm nhiệm một đương tống nghệ tiết mục người chủ trì.

Kết quả...

Dư một đều nhanh đem hắn tạp xuất tâm lý bóng ma .

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt: "Có thể."

Làm thích giúp đỡ người khác người máy, hắn tiếp nhận nam số 2 di động, phân tích một lần video —

"Ngươi chi tiết có vấn đề."

Hắn rất nhanh liền chỉ ra nam số 2 sơ hở: "Nơi này, ngươi nếu đi phía trái đi, hình ảnh sẽ càng đẹp mắt. Còn có..."

Thanh niên không nhanh không chậm giáo dục.

Nam số 2 không ngừng gật đầu, tỏ vẻ đồng ý.

Dư thứ nhất như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn bọn họ, sau một lúc lâu, lộ ra bừng tỉnh đại ngộ vẻ mặt.

Từ nay về sau —

Diễn viên xuất vấn đề.

Dư một liền lưu loát đẩy oa cấp Không Chính Sơ.

Tính cách ôn hòa — vừa mới tại học tập nhân loại tình cảm người máy cũng chiếu đơn toàn thu, kiên nhẫn chỉ đạo mỗi người.

Bất tri bất giác liền xoát bạo toàn đoàn phim diễn viên mức độ hảo cảm.

Ăn cơm hoàn cảnh càng là lý lẽ đương nhiên từ hai người thế giới biến thành đoàn phim liên hoan.

Xa Bạch: tươi cười dần dần cứng ngắc. jpg

Muốn rộng lượng, muốn lãnh tĩnh, muốn thân mật...

Hắn không chỉ một lần khuyên bảo chính mình.

— phải nhớ kỹ, ngươi còn tại yêu thầm!

Xa Bạch: trong lòng khổ.

Dư một ngược lại là vui như mở cờ, mỹ tư tư ôm cơm hộp, hưởng thụ thanh tịnh thời gian.

Tam hảo giáo sư.

Ngươi, đáng giá có được.

, đệ 66 chương

《 vật cạnh thiên trạch đệ tam quý 》 thứ năm kỳ sẽ tại đêm nay bá xuất.

Bởi vì thượng một kỳ phiến vĩ sau báo trước trong xuất hiện Không Chính Sơ thân ảnh, cho nên hắn miến nhóm trước tiên mở ra hồi lâu không có sử dụng TV, trông chờ mong mỏi.

Quảng cáo chấm dứt.

《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 logo hiện lên với trên màn ảnh.

Miến nhóm càng phát ra chờ mong —

Tóc đen lục mâu thanh niên đứng ở một cái cố định khách quý bên cạnh, cười hướng màn ảnh phất phất tay.

Ngón tay của hắn trắng nõn mà thon dài, tại màn ảnh trong cũng chia ngoại xinh đẹp.

Hằng ngày liếm bình, lại như trước đối thần tượng sắc đẹp không có chút nào sức chống cự miến nhóm vô cùng tinh chuẩn get đến cặp kia tay mỹ cảm.

Nội liễm miến nhìn như không phản ứng chút nào, trong lòng đã tại điên cuồng tru lên.

Mà sáng sủa ...

Đã sớm ức chế không được rống ra tiếng , sau đó bị phụ cận người đầu lấy kinh ngạc ánh mắt.

— mụ mụ người này như thế nào như vậy dễ nhìn! Ta có thể hay không gả cho hắn!

# mỗi ngày đều hy vọng sơ sơ có thể lấy ta #

# sơ sơ lớn lên rất phạm quy #

# ta ngã sấp xuống , muốn sơ sơ thân thân mới thức dậy đến #

...

Trực tiếp võng trạm thượng, một loạt đạn mạc vội vã mà qua.

Video tiếp tục truyền phát tin.

Dựa theo lệ thường, chơi gián điệp du hý khi, cắt nối biên tập sư nhất định sẽ đem bóc bí gián điệp đoạn ngắn phóng tới cuối cùng.

Cho nên, không hề biết chuyện khán giả bị kích động tại đạn mạc thượng đoán khởi gián điệp:

"Chính là chính sơ sao?"

"Ta cảm thấy sẽ không, sơ sơ lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc cùng gián điệp tương quan du hý, tiết mục tổ hẳn là sẽ không để cho hắn đương gián điệp."

"Tán thành."

"Sơ sơ như vậy ngay thẳng, ta cũng hiểu được không là hắn."

...

Không ít người xem đều cho rằng gián điệp là đệ tam quý trong lão lái xe, mà không phải tính cách thẳng thắn không • manh tân • chính sơ.

Cái thứ nhất du hý bắt đầu trước.

Hoa bất chính nhắc tới Không Chính Sơ thương, cũng săn sóc nhượng Không Chính Sơ ở lại nghỉ ngơi khu —

"Ta cảm thấy hoa bất chính có chút kỳ quái."

"Đúng vậy, vì cái gì như thế tích cực ngăn cản sức chiến đấu cực mạnh không chính mới lên tràng?"

"Nàng là gián điệp đi..."

Video nội Không Chính Sơ do dự trong chốc lát, mới miễn cưỡng gật đầu, ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi khu, hơi có vẻ bất an nhìn phía chuẩn bị khiêu vòng mặt khác khách quý.

Lúc này.

Rốt cục có người xem hoài nghi khởi Không Chính Sơ .

Não động đại , thậm chí suy đoán này một kỳ có hai cái gián điệp: Không Chính Sơ cùng hoa bất chính.

Hai người phối hợp với nhau, tê liệt những người khác.

Tham dự du hý khách quý nhóm nắm chặt hoạt can, bị điện đến thống khổ bộ dáng rõ ràng hiện ra ở người xem trong mắt.

Một phần người xem cho rằng tiết mục tổ chơi đến quá lớn.

Khác một phần người xem thì cảm thấy cái này phân đoạn phấn khích lại khôi hài, nhượng người muốn ngừng mà không được.

Như tây thiên lấy kinh nghiệm , trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ sau, đến chung điểm hai cái khách quý mỏi mệt ngồi phịch ở trên đài.

Thất bại khách quý nhóm không hẹn mà cùng nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ.

— "Khó hiểu có loại khâm định cảm giác."

Đạn mạc thượng có người phun tào.

Tuy rằng nhịn không được phun tào, nhưng khán giả vẫn là hưng trí bừng bừng chờ đến tiếp sau tình tiết.

— Không Chính Sơ chưa bao giờ sẽ nhượng người xem thất vọng.

Vô số người đều cho là như vậy.

Không cần đồng bạn nói ra khuyên bảo, dung mạo tinh xảo thanh niên liền tự giác đi lên đài cao.

Hắn nắm chặt hoạt can, hoạt hướng đệ một vòng tròn.

— lại có thể nhìn sơ sơ đùa giỡn soái .

Miến nhóm kích động chà xát tay tay.

Người qua đường nhóm bị đạn mạc trong truyền đạt cảm xúc bị nhiễm, vô ý thức đi theo kích động.

Kết quả —

Không Chính Sơ liên đệ một vòng tròn đều quá đến thực gian khổ.

Khán giả căng thẳng trong lòng, ý thức được sự tình cũng không đơn giản: chẳng lẽ, Không Chính Sơ thương thật không có khỏi hẳn?

Bọn họ chú ý tới thanh niên trên gương mặt chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh — mặt mày gian lại thường thường toát ra thống khổ, bất tri bất giác liền biến đến thấp thỏm.

— không nên nhảy .

Buông tha đi.

Thương còn không có hảo, liền tiếp nhiều như vậy công tác...

Miến nhóm khoái đau lòng khóc.

Chính mình thần tượng như vậy kiên cường, không quản trên người có bao nhiêu khó chịu cũng không chịu buông tha, bọn họ cảm thấy thập phần tự hào.

Có thể sánh bằng này tự hào càng đậm liệt , là đau lòng, thương tiếc, cùng một chút phẫn nộ.

— cầu ngươi bỏ quyền.

Không có người sẽ trách ngươi ...

Như vậy liều mạng, vạn nhất miệng vết thương vỡ ra làm như thế nào? !

Đạn mạc thượng họa phong đột biến.

Từ hân hoan nhảy nhót thảo luận, chuyển hoán thành tận tình khuyên bảo hoặc chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép khuyên bảo.

— Không Chính Sơ biểu hiện thật là làm cho người ta lo lắng .

Khán giả tưởng.

Tựa như tại bụi gai thượng lên tiếng ca xướng điểu, tư thái chi quyết tuyệt, vượt qua sở hữu người đoán trước.

Đây là cái chân nhân tú a, hà tất đem mình gây sức ép đến như vậy thảm.

Giờ khắc này.

Người xem cùng tràng nội khách quý ý tưởng chiếm được thống nhất: Không Chính Sơ tuyệt đối không có khả năng là gián điệp.

Chờ người máy đến chung điểm, đạn mạc thượng trầm trọng bầu không khí mới hơi chút giảm bớt.

"Nếu Không Chính Sơ là gián điệp, ta trực tiếp gặm bàn phím."

"Áp tam căn que cay, hoa không phải là gián điệp."

"Đau lòng ôm một cái sơ sơ."

...

Ngẫu nhiên toát ra oán Không Chính Sơ cố ý bán thảm đạn mạc, bị khán giả không lưu tình chút nào công kích cùng báo cáo: làm người đi, hắn đều như vậy liều mạng, ngươi còn oán cho ra khẩu? Lương tâm bị ăn sao: )

Đang tại cùng Xa Bạch đồng thời nhìn trên mạng trực tiếp Không Chính Sơ: ...

Khó hiểu có chút hoảng.

Khán giả như vậy chân tình thực cảm sao? !

Hắn quay đầu nhìn Xa Bạch, ý đồ tìm kiếm an ủi —

Tiểu trợ lý nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, mâu khôi phục tạp, căn bản không có tiếp thu đến ánh mắt của hắn.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Tính .

Người máy quyết định uống miếng nước áp an ủi.

Rất nhanh, video liền bỏ vào cái thứ hai du hý.

Cắt nối biên tập sư là một cái người làm đại sự.

Hắn cố ý đem Không Chính Sơ ở trên xe ngụy trang miệng vết thương đoạn ngắn chuyển qua cuối cùng.

Vì thế.

Không có khai thượng đế thị giác khán giả, liền mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn thanh niên ống tay áo chậm rãi bị huyết nhiễm hồng.

Người xem: mẹ nha! !

Miến: xoắn ốc khóc. jpg

Đạn mạc thượng bắt đầu điên cuồng chỉ trích tiết mục tổ: da này vài cái các ngươi vui vẻ sao! ! Nhìn gặp các ngươi đem khách quý chỉnh thành cái dạng gì ! Đổ máu a! Chúng ta sơ sơ đổ máu ! !

Ta sớm liền cảm giác các ngươi thiết kế du hý quá nguy hiểm !

Đồng dạng đang nhìn internet trực tiếp tiết mục tổ: cười mà không nói.

Không Chính Sơ tại vô số người xem lo lắng trung tạm thời lối ra.

Cắt nối biên tập sư lần thứ hai cắt rớt hắn bộ thượng con rối phục sau thao túng tháp thượng cơ quan quá trình.

Sẽ đem hắn trở về đoạn ngắn trước tiên.

Nhìn hoàn cái thứ hai du hý lục bình, thật vất vả mới khôi phục cảm xúc khán giả: ...

Giảng đạo lý, ngươi liền không thể ngoan ngoãn tiếp thu trị liệu sao? !

# Không Chính Sơ cư nhiên là liều mạng Tam Lang loại nghệ nhân #

Miến nhóm trợn mắt há hốc mồm, thậm chí tức giận đến tưởng tiến vào màn hình đem người máy kéo chặt huấn nhất đốn.

Không quản khán giả có bao nhiêu phản đối, Không Chính Sơ vẫn là thành công về đội — thanh niên nhẫn nại đau đớn, nghiêm túc tìm kiếm khởi phấn hồng sắc bóng đèn.

Lắc lư nửa vòng sau, hắn dừng bước lại.

Sau đó che miệng cánh, ngón tay hơi hơi động động, tiểu tâm chỉ hướng một khối khu vực.

Người xem: ? ? ?

Tại bọn họ kinh nghi bất định nháy mắt, trên màn ảnh bắt đầu phóng Không Chính Sơ lấy nhân vật tạp, ngụy trang bị thương, khống chế cơ quan đoạn ngắn...

Hết thảy bí ẩn đều bị giải khai.

Tác động vô số quần chúng tình tiết, nguyên lai chỉ là một cái nói dối.

Khán giả: ...

Nghe thấy được tín nhiệm sụp đổ thanh âm.

Trong lúc nhất thời, đạn mạc thượng thống nhất xoát khởi 'mmp' .

— này xoay ngược lại thật phấn khích.

Không Chính Sơ rất sẽ chơi đi!

Khiếp sợ từ từ biến mất, thay thế , là vô pháp ức chế sợ hãi than cùng yêu thích.

— quả nhiên.

Có rảnh chính sơ tham dự tống nghệ, từ sẽ không làm người thất vọng.

— tiết mục hiệu quả 101 phân! Nhiều cấp nhất phân, nhượng sơ sơ dùng sức kiêu ngạo!

《 vật cạnh thiên trạch đệ tam quý 》 thứ năm kỳ trực tiếp sau khi kết thúc, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra , Không Chính Sơ tên lần thứ hai đi lên Weibo nhiệt sưu — cùng 'Đại nói dối gia' này bốn chữ đồng thời.

"May mắn ngươi không thích nói dối."

Xa Bạch cảm thán nói: "Không phải, khẳng định có rất nhiều người bị lừa còn không hề có cảm giác giúp ngươi kiếm tiền."

Không Chính Sơ buông xuống quyển sách trên tay.

Hắn vi cong hạ màu xanh biếc con ngươi, không có phản bác.

— ngươi biết không.

'Không Chính Sơ' bản thân, liền là một cái nói dối.

Một cái, vĩnh viễn sẽ không bị vạch trần, vô hạn tiếp cận với chân thật nói dối.

Đương nhiên.

So với nói dối, hắn càng nguyện ý trở thành cảnh trong mơ.

— với sở hữu lòng có sở phán người.

, đệ 67 chương

Không Chính Sơ nhận đến công tác mới: đại ngôn một khoản đồng hồ.

Này khoản đồng hồ là nổi tiếng xa xỉ phẩm, mỗi một cái hình thức đều là số lượng phát hành, thiết kế tinh xảo, bị thụ giới thời trang cùng thượng lưu xã hội tôn sùng.

— vi bắt lấy phần này đại ngôn, Phương Trạch hoa đại lực khí.

Dù sao, nó địa vị so người máy trước tiếp đại ngôn phẩm cao hơn vài cái trình tự.

"Nhất định muốn hảo hảo biểu hiện."

Ký hợp đồng thời điểm, người đại diện nghiêm túc dặn dò: "Đây là một mở ra quốc tế thị trường cơ hội. Nếu ngươi tưởng mau chóng đi lên quốc tế sân khấu, liền đến nghiêm túc chuẩn bị, cố gắng rơi chậm lại phạm sai lầm tỷ lệ."

"Đương nhiên, ngươi cũng không cần cho chính mình áp lực quá lớn."

"Bình thường phát huy là có thể ."

Phương Trạch khó được như thế cẩn thận dặn nghệ nhân.

Lúc này đây, Không Chính Sơ muốn đi nước ngoài chụp quảng cáo, chế tác tổ trong thông dụng giọng nói là tiếng Anh. Tuy rằng Không Chính Sơ tiếng Anh không thành vấn đề, nhưng hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên cùng nước ngoài đạo diễn hợp tác.

Người đại diện không khỏi sầu lo.

Hắn đẩy kính mắt, sắc mặt bình thản đem trên bàn một khác phân tư liệu đẩy hướng Không Chính Sơ: "Cái này, ngươi đọc một chút."

"Có thể nhớ liền nhớ."

"Nhớ không xuống dưới, liền thiếu nói chuyện."

Không Chính Sơ lật lật tư liệu.

Chỉ thượng ghi lại chính là nước ngoài tập tục, cái gì không thể làm, cái gì hành vi tỏ vẻ ý tứ cùng quốc nội không giống...

Tất cả đều rõ ràng nhưng thấy.

Người máy lâm vào trầm tư.

Sau một lúc lâu.

Hắn khép lại tư liệu, thần sắc do dự nhìn Phương Trạch.

"Làm sao vậy?"

Phương Trạch hỏi.

"Ta từ tiểu sinh hoạt tại Pháp quốc, hoàn thành việc học sau mới đến Trung Quốc ." Không Chính Sơ ôn hòa giải thích, "Nước ngoài tập tục, ta còn nhớ rõ một ít."

Bất quá, có thể ở trong khoảng thời gian ngắn chuẩn bị như vậy tường tận tư liệu...

Hắn đại khái biết Phương Trạch gần nhất bận rộn nguyên nhân .

"Nhưng Xa Bạch dùng đến thượng." Thanh niên lộ ra tươi cười, mặt mày như họa, "Cám ơn ngươi."

Xa Bạch: ...

Đi qua thế giới các nơi ngắm cảnh Xa Bạch trầm mặc một lát, sau đó gật đầu, phụ họa đạo: "Ta sẽ hảo hảo bối phần này tư liệu ."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại bổ câu 'Cám ơn' .

Phương Trạch: "... Úc."

— đương ta nhìn đoán không ra hai người các ngươi chi gian giao lưu sao?

Lạnh lùng. jpg

Người đại diện ở trong lòng 'Hừ' một tiếng.

Hắn híp mắt, phối hợp hai người biểu diễn, lược qua chính mình bạch phí khí lực sự thật.

Không Chính Sơ cùng đoàn phim xin nghỉ.

Hắn diễn phân quá đến rất nhanh, bình thường lại nhiệt tâm chỉ đạo tổ nội nghệ nhân, trên diện rộng độ giảm bớt đạo diễn lượng công việc, đề cao đoàn phim toàn thể nhân viên công tác hiệu suất.

Vì thế.

Dư một không chút do dự phê giả.

Còn dùng di động viết một câu: chúc ngươi công tác thuận lợi.

Nghệ nhân nhóm thì thống khổ nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, một bộ 'Ngươi đi đi, sở hữu đau khổ từ chúng ta đi bối' đáng thương bộ dáng.

Nhượng người không nhịn được cười.

Dư một: ...

Ta có đáng sợ như vậy sao.

Trầm mặc ít lời đạo diễn âm thầm nghĩ lại.

Cùng đoàn phim người tạm thời cáo biệt sau, Không Chính Sơ trực tiếp đi sân bay.

Hắn phát rồi điều Weibo, ý bảo chính mình đem bay đến Luân Đôn, hoan nghênh miến tới đón cơ — chỉ cần nhân số không vượt qua ba trăm, mỗi người đều có thể được đến kí tên hoặc chụp ảnh chung.

Luân Đôn miến nhóm nhất thời hưng phấn đứng lên.

Làm kỹ nữ 98 hào tận chức tận trách bắt đầu tổ chức miến, tránh cho có người không khống chế được.

Tại trí năng AI quản lý hạ, Không Chính Sơ miến đoàn thể cực đủ quy mô, trừ phi miến nhóm cố ý làm sự, không phải cơ hồ sẽ không không khống chế được.

— có thể nói nghiệp giới kỳ tích.

Còn có người đại diện lén lút liên hệ 98 hào, ý đồ đem người đào được nghệ nhân công quan đoàn đội trong.

Đối với cái này.

98 hào nghĩa chính ngôn từ cự tuyệt , cũng trịnh trọng tuyên bố chính mình vĩnh viễn thích Không Chính Sơ, tuyệt đối sẽ không đi tường, lại càng không sẽ khuất phục với tục khí tiền tài!

Khoét vách tường người đại diện: ...

Lại không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

Tại trên phi cơ khi, người máy không có network, yên tâm đem hết thảy sự vật giao cho 98 hào.

Xa Bạch chống cằm, bán hạp hạ con ngươi.

"Ngươi mệt nhọc?" Không Chính Sơ thân thiết nói, "Mệt nhọc liền ngủ đi, phi cơ còn muốn phi mấy mấy giờ đâu."

Xa Bạch nhẹ nhàng 'Ân' một tiếng.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, mang hảo mắt tráo, mới tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi.

"Có việc liền hảm ta."

Đi ngủ trước, nam nhân mơ hồ không rõ than thở một câu.

Vi tránh cho đánh thức hắn, Không Chính Sơ không có lên tiếng trả lời.

Hắn cảm nhận được Xa Bạch từ từ biến đến lâu dài mà đều đều hô hấp — đã đang ngủ đi.

Người máy phiên trang thư, không chút để ý thầm nghĩ.

Không biết qua bao lâu.

Hắn đem thư trang hồi trong bao, nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Giống như đưa thân vào đám mây.

Sáng mờ chậm rì rì xuyên thấu thủy tinh, ánh vào người mi mắt, cùng chung quanh sự vật liều mạng tiếp thành rực rỡ cảnh tượng.

Không Chính Sơ theo bản năng vỗ trương chiếu.

Hắn thu hồi di động, nhìn ngủ đến sợi tóc vi loạn Xa Bạch, vô ý thức cong cong con ngươi.

— chờ Xa Bạch tỉnh.

Khiến cho hắn chiếu khán phiến.

Người máy tưởng: chia sẻ, là thành vì nhân loại môn bắt buộc chi nhất.

, đệ 68 chương

Phi cơ rớt xuống.

Đã khôi phục thanh tỉnh Xa Bạch một bên dùng tay chải vuốt tóc, một bên mang theo trang có hai người hằng ngày đồ dùng thùng, đi ra cabin.

Hắn chú ý tới Không Chính Sơ tại phiên lấy điện thoại ra sau, nhìn về phía hắn, trát hạ xinh đẹp ánh mắt.

Xa Bạch hơi hơi nghiêng đầu: "Chính sơ?"

Thanh niên cong con ngươi, đem di động màn hình đặt tới trước mắt hắn: "Ta tại trên phi cơ chụp ."

— "Xinh đẹp sao?"

Sau khi nói xong, lộ ra 'Ngồi chờ khích lệ' biểu tình.

Xa Bạch liếc mắt ảnh chụp, tái nhìn phía dung mạo tinh xảo Không Chính Sơ, dùng ánh mắt miêu tả một lần thanh niên ngũ quan.

"Ân."

Hắn có chút đồng ý gật đầu: "Xinh đẹp."

Người máy thỏa mãn thu hồi di động, nhàn nhã cùng ở bên cạnh hắn.

Hai người đi tới miến tụ tập mà.

Miến nhóm sắp xếp chỉnh tề đội ngũ, cầm áp-phích hoặc là tự chế đồ sách, trên mặt hóa tinh xảo trang dung, thần sắc gian tràn đầy chờ mong.

Không chính bước đầu nhập miến tầm mắt nội sau, trong đám người xuất hiện xôn xao.

Người máy cười đối miến nhóm phất phất tay, sau đó dựng thẳng lên một ngón tay, để tại bên môi, nhẹ nhàng 'Hư' một tiếng.

Hắn màu xanh biếc con ngươi cong như nguyệt nha, biểu tình khoan khoái, hỗn loạn vài phần bao dung cùng sủng nịch.

Tựa như nhìn thấy tự dưỡng giả tiểu nãi miêu.

Miến nhóm nháy mắt an tĩnh lại, nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

Xa Bạch không tự chủ được cảm thán: không quản nhìn bao nhiêu lần, đều cảm thấy chính sơ đối miến chưởng khống lực cường đại đến bất khả tư nghị.

Bởi vì Không Chính Sơ thói quen với tại đăng ký cùng xuống phi cơ khi làm một hồi có trật tự , sẽ không đối biệt hành khách tạo thành phức tạp loại nhỏ gặp mặt sẽ, cho nên Phương Trạch trước tiên cùng Luân Đôn sân bay nhân viên công tác lấy được liên hệ, tranh thủ đến không bị cưỡng chế tính đi vip thông đạo quyền lợi.

Đương nhiên, cùng chi tương đối —

Không Chính Sơ nhất định quản lý hảo chính mình miến.

Miến bắt đầu tụ tập thời điểm, sân bay phụ cận bảo an còn có chút khẩn trương.

Sau đó, trước tiên bị 98 hào biên hào bọn họ, hơi một giao lưu, liền biết mình đứng vị, lập tức có tự sắp xếp hảo đội, không cần bất luận cái gì nhân viên công tác dẫn đường.

Cho dù là không nín được, tưởng muốn cùng người chung quanh chia sẻ truy thần tượng mưu trí lịch trình, cũng sẽ theo bản năng khống chế âm lượng.

Tùy tay loạn ném rác rưởi loại sự tình này càng là không có phát sinh quá một lần.

Nhân viên công tác nhóm chậc chậc lấy làm kỳ lạ.

Vì thế.

Nhô lên cao chính sơ đi đến đội ngũ trước nhất đoan, bắt đầu cấp miến nhóm kí tên cùng chụp ảnh chung khi —

Hắn sắc bén phát hiện, không ít nhân viên công tác đều tại đánh giá hắn.

Trong ánh mắt giấu đầy tò mò, không mang một tia ác ý.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

Cũng không biết chính mình miến giúp chính mình xoát một sóng người qua đường mức độ hảo cảm người máy đang tự hỏi không xuất nguyên nhân sau, quyết đoán dứt bỏ người khác ánh mắt, chuyên tâm cùng miến nhóm hỗ động.

Xa Bạch thì im lặng không lên tiếng đứng ở hắn phía sau.

— thật chói mắt a.

# mỗi ngày đều cảm thấy đuổi tới chính sơ là nhất kiện không có khả năng sự #

Nam nhân rũ xuống mi mắt, lặng yên không một tiếng động uể oải vài giây.

Chạng vạng.

Không Chính Sơ cùng tới đón cơ miến nhóm nói lời từ biệt, ngồi trên đi trước khách sạn xe.

Lần này quảng cáo, chụp đứng lên tương đối phiền toái.

Chế tác phương hy vọng xuất một chi cách tân tính quảng cáo, buông tha dĩ vãng vừa thấy đã cảm thấy cao lớn hơn — ba mươi giây không đến giản lược phong cách, đi mộng ảo lộ tuyến.

Không Chính Sơ yêu cầu đổi tam bộ quần áo, làm bất đồng tạo hình, chụp không thành cùng phim ngắn, tái từ hậu kỳ hợp thành.

Ngày hôm sau.

Không Chính Sơ đúng hạn đuổi tới quay phim điểm: một tòa cổ bảo.

Quảng cáo đạo diễn chụp quá vài cái hưởng dự quốc tế tảng lớn, xã hội địa vị cực cao.

Hắn có chính mình quay phim đoàn đội, từ lên tới hạ đều là Âu Châu gương mặt.

Ngũ quan lập thể, có một đôi màu xanh biếc ánh mắt người máy miễn cưỡng cùng bọn họ là một cái họa phong.

— Xa Bạch liền biến đến tương đối xông ra .

Mười phút sau, đạo diễn đến .

Putte mạn • thêm trong chậm rì rì đi vào đoàn phim, dùng màu xanh thẫm con ngươi quét mắt một vòng.

Tầm mắt của hắn đứng ở Xa Bạch trên người.

Không có nhớ thục diễn viên tư liệu đạo diễn tại sau khi ngồi xuống, chỉ xuống Xa Bạch, thuận miệng phân phó nói: "Nhanh đi hoá trang, thay quần áo."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Xa Bạch: ...

— nhận sai người?

Người máy chần chờ trong chốc lát, giải thích: "Thêm trong tiên sinh, ta mới là ngài quay phim đối tượng."

Putte mạn khẽ dừng động tác.

Hắn lúc này mới cẩn thận quan sát khởi Không Chính Sơ.

"... Xin lỗi."

Hắn thu liễm mâu trung kinh diễm, một lần nữa bắt đầu điều chỉnh máy móc, không chút để ý nói: "Trí nhớ của ta không tốt lắm."

Không Chính Sơ lễ phép cười cười.

"Khụ, mời." Trang phục sư hợp thời đi đến người máy trước người, hóa giải này xấu hổ cục diện, "Ta mang ngài đi thay quần áo."

"Hảo."

Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng.

Quay phim chủ đề là: vương tử một ngày.

Không Chính Sơ muốn sắm vai vương tử, so với lịch sử ghi lại, càng tiếp cận phù hợp nhân loại tưởng tượng xuất — hoàn mỹ quý tộc.

Hắn đệ nhất bộ đồ trang là áo ngủ.

Đoạn ngắn trung đặt ra thời gian vi: sáng sớm.

Nằm ở giường lớn thượng thanh niên chậm rãi mở mắt.

Chăn bông từ trên người của hắn chảy xuống, lộ ra tinh xảo xương quai xanh.

Hắn ngũ quan xinh đẹp cực kỳ, giống như có dấu chấm nhỏ trong tròng mắt lưu lại vây ý, mặt mày gian nhiễm kiêu căng.

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn đi xuống giường, đứng đến toàn thân kính trước.

Áo ngủ bị ném tới mà thượng.

— bất luận kẻ nào đều có thể đoán được hắn đang làm cái gì.

Hình ảnh một chuyển.

Đến cái thứ hai cảnh tượng.

Thư phòng.

Đổi hoàn quần áo thanh niên ngồi ở bàn học bên cạnh, trắng nõn thon dài ngón tay nắm một chi lông chim bút.

Hắn tựa hồ tại xử lý việc vặt vãnh, ngòi bút viết kế tiếp lại một cái bộ dáng xinh đẹp tự phù.

Tản mạn quang điểm tại trong phòng phiêu động.

Không khí yên tĩnh mà nghiêm túc.

Trong phòng chỉ còn lại 'Bá bá' viết thanh.

Cảnh tượng lần thứ hai chuyển hoán.

Thanh niên thay mới tinh , trang trọng lễ phục.

Hắn phong độ nhẹ nhàng đứng thượng sân khấu trung ương, ôn hòa giảng tố cái gì, nói cười gian, nắm chắc sở hữu tân khách tâm thần.

Nước láng giềng công chúa bước tao nhã bước chân, hướng hắn vươn ra tay —

Hắn cười đáp lễ, sau đó cùng công chúa đồng thời đi vào sân nhảy.

Cuối cùng một cái cảnh tượng, là tại ban đầu giữa phòng ngủ quay phim .

Thanh niên bán rũ mắt tiệp, bên môi mang theo nụ cười thản nhiên.

Hắn giơ tay lên, tháo xuống đỉnh đầu vương miện.

Biến đến có chút hỗn độn tóc đen sấn đến hắn môi hồng răng trắng, hơn nữa đánh quang — liền như mực đặc màu đậm tranh thuỷ mặc giống nhau, có làm người ta tim đập thình thịch mị lực.

Tại vương miện tiếp xúc đến quầy một khắc kia, hình ảnh tối sầm —

Lập tức, xán kim sắc logo nổi lên.

— hoa thể Prince.

Này một khoản đồng hồ, vẫn luôn này đây 'Vương tử' vì danh .

Trừ bỏ cuối cùng logo, hậu kỳ còn sẽ tại mỗi một cái cảnh tượng chuyển hoán trước sáp nhập đồng hồ hình thức.

Cho nên đạo diễn mới có thể ấn từ sáng đến tối trình tự quay phim.

Quay phim hoàn tất sau.

Putte mạn • thêm trong chủ động cùng Không Chính Sơ giao thay đổi phương thức liên lạc.

"Không, ta chờ mong về sau cùng ngươi hợp tác." Vị này quốc tế nổi danh đại đạo diễn nhất sửa lúc mới gặp lãnh đạm, cười tủm tỉm nói, "Ta thật sự rất thích ngươi ."

Lúc mới gặp thích mặt.

Ở chung sau thích người.

Dừng một chút, hắn thẳng thắn hỏi ý kiến: "Không, ngươi hiện nay có người yêu sao?"

Xa Bạch: ...

Như vậy rõ ràng sao? !

Tiểu trợ lý thần tình khiếp sợ.

Putte mạn ngắm Xa Bạch liếc mắt một cái, mâu hàm khiêu khích.

Xa Bạch: ...

Hắn không có phản ứng Putte mạn kia hơi có vẻ ấu trĩ ánh mắt, lo lắng đề phòng nhìn Không Chính Sơ, còn khó thể thấy dựng lên lỗ tai —

Nhanh lên trả lời đi.

Hắn khẩn trương ở trong lòng thúc giục.

"Không có." Không Chính Sơ lắc lắc đầu, "Ta không tính toán — ít nhất tại ta lui vòng trước, ta không tính toán nói thương yêu."

Di.

Ta vì cái gì muốn nửa đường sửa miệng?

Người máy đi rồi một lát thần.

"Phải không."

Putte mạn tiếc nuối thở dài: "Tuy rằng ngươi cự tuyệt ta thông báo, nhưng là, ta như trước chờ mong chúng ta tiếp theo hợp tác."

Hắn những lời này

Cơ hồ tương đương 'Ta về sau diễn khẳng định sẽ tìm ngươi tới diễn' .

Không Chính Sơ nắm chặt Putte mạn vươn ra tới tay, lộ ra tươi cười: "Ta cũng nhất dạng."

— "Tái kiến, thêm trong tiên sinh."

Hắn mang theo Xa Bạch đi lên về nước phi cơ.

, đệ 69 chương

Về nước ngày hôm sau, Không Chính Sơ phát hiện mình trợ lý có điều:

Bình thường lười nhác bên trong lại mang theo điểm không chút để ý tiêu sái nam nhân tổng là muốn nói lại thôi nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, lại không chịu rõ ràng đem nội tâm nói nói ra khỏi miệng.

— cùng trạng thái bình thường hạ quả thực là hai cái họa phong.

Người máy nghĩ nghĩ, thăm dò tính hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi gần nhất gặp phải cái gì khó có thể giải quyết phiền não rồi sao?"

Hắn màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi ẩn chứa thân thiết, biểu tình rõ ràng đến cùng cấp với đem 'Ta có thể trợ giúp ngươi' này vài chữ viết ở tại trên mặt.

Xa Bạch vẻ mặt thâm trầm: "Không có."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Nói với ta loại này bạc nhược đến một trạc liền phá nói dối, ngươi lương tâm sẽ không đau sao.

Hắn hiếm thấy bị ngạnh trụ.

Xa Bạch nháy mắt không nháy mắt xem xét hắn trong chốc lát, thật dài thở dài, liền chống quai hàm, lâm vào trầm tư.

Một bộ cự tuyệt xâm nhập giao lưu bộ dáng.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Người máy lần đầu tiên ý thức được: nháo tiểu cảm xúc trợ lý nguyên lai khó như vậy thuận mao.

Hắn quyết định buông tha tiếp tục trấn an.

— nói không chừng Xa Bạch chính là yêu cầu một mình lãnh tĩnh không gian.

Hoàn toàn không có công tác thống kê quá này một loại cử động chia rẽ nhiều ít đối tình lữ hoặc bằng hữu hoặc thân thích người máy lạc quan thầm nghĩ.

Về nước ngày thứ ba.

Không Chính Sơ trở lại 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 đoàn phim chụp diễn.

Xa Bạch như trước hoàn mỹ làm tốt bản chức công tác, cho dù nỗi lòng phức tạp, cũng không có ảnh hưởng đến hắn hiệu suất.

Hắn nhìn bị máy quay vây quanh thanh niên, mặt lộ vẻ giãy dụa.

— không thể tái rút lui.

Đến nhanh chóng thổ lộ.

Hắn vốn định chờ Không Chính Sơ lui vòng sau mới cho thấy cõi lòng, nhưng... Đột nhiên toát ra Putte mạn • thêm trong là cái gì quỷ! Vì cái gì nói thông báo liền thông báo ? Liền không thể rụt rè một chút sao? !

Nam nhân có gấp gáp cảm.

— thích chính sơ người chỉ biết càng ngày càng nhiều.

Nếu một mặt chờ đợi, thực khả năng sẽ mất đi vốn là xa vời cơ hội.

Vi không ảnh hưởng đến Không Chính Sơ diễn nghệ kiếp sống, hắn có thể không tiến hành theo đuổi, nhưng ít ra —

Ít nhất, ta phải nhượng chính sơ biết, ta thích hắn.

Xa Bạch rũ xuống đầu, làm cái hít sâu.

Trước diễn thử một lần đi.

"Chính sơ, có một việc, ta nhất định muốn nói cho ngươi."

Nam nhân nhìn chăm chú vào tiền phương hư vô, dùng thanh duyệt tiếng nói nói: "Ta hỉ — "

"Ân?"

Bỗng nhiên, sau lưng của hắn truyền đến Không Chính Sơ lời nói.

"Ngươi muốn nói cho ta cái gì?"

Thanh niên tò mò hỏi.

Xa Bạch: ...

Giây túng.

Tiểu trợ lý cánh môi mấp máy, âm lượng cực thấp, khí thế hoàn toàn không có: "Ta hỉ..."

Thích ngươi.

"Ta thích..."

"Phơi nắng!"

Cuối cùng ba chữ nói được leng keng hữu lực.

Xa Bạch: gió bão khóc. jpg

Chiếm được đoán trước ở ngoài đáp án người máy ngẩn người, mới 'Úc' một tiếng.

"Ta cũng rất thích dương quang ."

Hắn mỉm cười phụ họa, âm thầm chờ mong Xa Bạch có thể bởi vậy mà khôi phục chút tinh thần.

Xa Bạch phối hợp lộ ra tươi cười.

Trên thực tế —

Nam nhân cảm thấy chính mình tâm đều bị trát xuyên .

Thời gian nghỉ ngơi chấm dứt.

Không Chính Sơ bắt đầu chụp diễn.

Xa Bạch thì tiếp tục tự hỏi thông báo phương án.

Nếu miệng thổ lộ không thể thực hiện được, kia... Liền dùng hành động đến cho thấy tình yêu?

Buổi tối.

Xa Bạch lợi dụng thời gian rãnh chính sơ tắm rửa thời gian, trên giấy đồ đồ họa họa.

Chờ thanh niên thổi làm tóc, đi vào phòng khách khi, hắn yên lặng đem họa chỉ giơ lên trước người, sau đó thấp thỏm chờ đợi Không Chính Sơ phản ứng.

Chỉ thượng họa một cái thật lớn , phấn hồng sắc mũi tên.

Tiễn vĩ đối với Xa Bạch ngực, mũi tên chỉ hướng người máy.

Không Chính Sơ dừng bước lại.

Hắn do dự nheo lại màu xanh biếc con ngươi, ngân bạch ngọn đèn phiêu phù ở con ngươi của hắn thượng, như là nhợt nhạt hơi nước.

Trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu.

Hắn không xác định hỏi: "... Đây là?"

Xa Bạch tâm như nổi trống.

— "Miến cấp thần tượng lễ vật?"

Không • không có luyến ái đặt ra cho nên đối với luyến ái dốt đặc cán mai • chính sơ nói ra chính mình suy đoán.

Xa Bạch: ...

Nháy mắt biến thành một cái mất đi giấc mộng hàm cá.

Hắn rầu rĩ 'Ân' một tiếng, buông xuống họa chỉ, tựa vào lưng ghế dựa thượng.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Giống như đã đoán sai.

Người máy đi đến nam nhân bên người, tỉ mỉ khởi chỉ thượng họa.

Nếu từ đàng xa nhìn, họa thượng chỉ có một thô to mũi tên; nếu tại gần chỗ quan sát, có thể phát hiện, tại trang giấy góc phải, họa có hai cái nhỏ bé nhẫn.

Hai cái nhẫn hoàn khấu cùng một chỗ.

Phía dưới còn có một câu qua quýt nói: ta nghĩ cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ.

Không Chính Sơ ngơ ngẩn, lập tức nhìn về phía Xa Bạch.

Xa Bạch cúi đầu, thân thể cứng ngắc ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông.

Như giống một cái sắp sửa tiếp thu phẩm phán phạm nhân.

"Ngươi thích ta?"

"... Ân."

"Đâu loại thích?"

Nghe thấy câu này truy vấn, Xa Bạch không tự giác hai tay giao ác, mím chặt môi.

Hắn bán rũ mi mắt, thấp giọng trả lời:

— "Mang cùng khoản nhẫn kia một loại."

Nói được phi thường uyển chuyển, rồi lại thông tục dễ hiểu.

Không Chính Sơ không có tiếp lời.

Tĩnh mịch từ từ lan tràn.

Giống như thân ở với chiến hậu hoang dã, Xa Bạch cảm xúc một chút một chút biến đến ủ dột.

— trái tim cũng có chút đau.

Sớm biết rằng liền không thông báo .

Nam nhân ảo não tưởng: hà tất như vậy hấp tấp nóng nẩy.

"Xin lỗi."

Người máy rốt cục cấp ra đáp lại: "Tại lui vòng trước, ta không tính toán nói thương yêu."

— quả nhiên bị cự tuyệt .

Được đến đáp lại sau, Xa Bạch nháy mắt thoải mái không ít.

Tuy rằng treo ở trong lòng dao nhỏ không lưu tình chút nào đem hắn đâm vào máu tươi đầm đìa, nhưng hắn không cần tái đối mặt tùy thời sẽ bị thống thương — làm người ta hít thở không thông gấp gáp cảm .

Hắn không có miễn cưỡng chính mình giơ lên khóe môi, mà là nghiêm túc truy vấn: "Lui vòng sau đó đâu?"

"Lui vòng sau đó, ngươi có thể cho ta một cơ hội sao?"

"— cho phép ta theo đuổi ngươi."

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt.

Xa Bạch tuấn lãng khuôn mặt thượng tràn đầy trịnh trọng, hỗn loạn rõ ràng bối rối.

Cặp kia mặc nhiễm đen thùi con ngươi chuyên chú ngưng mắt nhìn hắn —

Chuyên chú đến giống như hắn là trên đời này duy nhất sáng rọi.

Nam nhân tổng là có thể đem hết thảy đều nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ lược qua, hoặc là không chút để ý dùng vượt qua đại bộ phận người năng lực xử lí đi các loại sự vụ.

Cùng tái nhập tin tức là có thể nắm giữ hạng nhất kỹ năng Không Chính Sơ bất đồng, hắn là thật sự thiên tài:

Học tập năng lực cường đến kinh người, tri thức mặt dị thường rộng lớn.

Đã hơn một năm thời gian, Không Chính Sơ gặp phải quá rất nhiều người.

Chỉ có Xa Bạch, cùng đến thượng cước bộ của hắn.

— một cái có thể so với tinh vi dụng cụ nam nhân.

Hơn nữa...

Đây là một người duy nhất, từ lúc ban đầu đến bây giờ, thời khắc làm bạn nhân loại của ta.

Nếu này duy trì đã hơn một năm cẩn thận chiếu cố, kiên định đi theo, ấm áp mà yên lặng ở chung, là nguyên với hắn yêu.

— như vậy, phần này tình cảm nhất định thực tốt đẹp.

Như nóng bỏng nham thạch nóng chảy chảy vào không lạnh không nóng hải lưu, người máy cảm nhận được một tia ấm áp.

"Hảo."

Không Chính Sơ gật đầu, ôn nhu cười nói: "Ta lui vòng về sau, sẽ suy xét tiếp thu ngươi thông báo ."

Xa Bạch: ! ! !

Đề tài đột nhiên từ 'Hay không có thể theo đuổi' nhảy nhót đến 'Tiếp thu thông báo', hắn có chút hoãn không lại đây.

— bị thiên thượng rơi xuống bánh nhân thịt tạp mộng .

Bất quá —

Quả thực quá tuyệt vời!

Bốn bỏ năm lên chính là thông báo thành công !

Xa Bạch vui sướng ôm lấy Không Chính Sơ.

Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đều về vi một câu —

"Cám ơn."

Hắn nói rằng.

Không Chính Sơ trấn an tính hồi ôm lấy hắn.

Nếu làm hạ ước định, liền không thể phóng mặc chính mình chết máy a...

Nên nghĩ biện pháp chế tác tân thân thể .

Người máy âm thầm cấp 98 hào hạ đạt tân mệnh lệnh.

Bởi vì thích.

Mà dành cho sinh mệnh tân định nghĩa:

Một cái không tái chán đến chết, một cái quyết định kéo dài tương lai.

Thông báo sự kiện hai tháng sau.

prince đồng hồ tuyên truyền quảng cáo bá ra.

Lúc này đây, Không Chính Sơ tại quốc tế thượng nhấc lên nhỏ gió lốc.

Làm giới thời trang cùng thượng lưu xã hội sủng nhi, prince đồng hồ hội tụ khắp nơi chú ý.

Quảng cáo quay phim người, vẫn là hưởng dự quốc tế đại đạo Putte mạn • thêm trong.

— vô số minh tinh đều tại tranh thủ người phát ngôn vị trí.

Nhưng mà, cuối cùng thắng lợi , cư nhiên là một cái danh điều chưa biết , liên quốc nội một đường vị trí đều còn không có ngồi vững vàng tân nghệ nhân.

Từ prince quan phương tuyên bố tân người phát ngôn bắt đầu, liền có rất nhiều người nhìn chằm chằm Không Chính Sơ, chờ hắn biểu diễn tuyên truyền quảng cáo, chuẩn bị từ chọn xương trong trứng gà, làm bộ công chính làm thấp đi hắn.

— thẳng đến quảng cáo chính thức bá xuất.

Hình ảnh thượng thanh niên, bên ngoài tinh xảo đến cực hạn, nhất cử nhất động đều tao nhã mà đại khí.

Cho dù hành tẩu tại rộng rãi tòa thành trong, hắn cũng có thể hấp dẫn sở hữu người xem lực chú ý.

Không có người bỏ được đem tầm mắt dịch ra, đi thưởng thức không hề sinh cơ cảnh vật.

Vũ hội thượng.

Đàn diễn sắc đẹp đều không thấp, lại thật sự bị hắn áp thành người qua đường.

Hắn trời sinh chính là tiêu điểm.

Có thể cùng hắn cùng múa công chúa, lý lẽ đương nhiên đã bị cực kỳ hâm mộ.

—prince.

Hắn là xuyên qua thần thoại cùng bài thơ, chân chính buông xuống đến hiện thế báu vật.

—He is prince.

Quảng cáo chấm dứt.

Tất cả mọi người triệt để bị kéo vào xa xôi trung cổ thế kỷ.

Nghi ngờ giả lặng ngắt như tờ.

Miến nhóm bắt đầu điên cuồng tiệt đồ.

'Không Chính Sơ' ba chữ kia, chính thức tại quốc tế trên đài để lại dấu vết.

Thu tiền thuỷ quân: ...

Nhẫn tâm nhắm mắt lại, phê bình một sóng.

Chỉ do nói xấu nội dung sẽ bị 98 hào chặn lại, thuỷ quân nhóm chỉ có thể phát chút xấu hổ — 'Thật xấu', 'Một chút đều không mộng ảo', 'Không bằng nhìn tòa thành' chờ liên người qua đường đều nhìn không được nói.

Người qua đường: các ngươi hắc cái gì không hảo, cư nhiên hắc Không Chính Sơ xấu? ! Nhìn xem ta tức giận a!

Miến: lạnh lùng. jpg

— dẫn chiến đều dẫn không đứng dậy.

Lần này thuỷ quân là thật không được!

Mua thuỷ quân người: ...

Mỏi mệt, xót xa trong lòng, lại bất lực. jpg

, đệ 70 chương

《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 cuối cùng một màn diễn quay phim hiện trường.

Thân thanh y Không Chính Sơ nắm kiếm, đứng ở trên đài cao. Máu từ mũi kiếm chảy xuống, trên mặt đất hình thành một tiểu than dấu vết.

Trước người của hắn, sức diễn nữ chủ Phong Nhã một tay bám cái bàn bên cạnh, ngửa đầu nhìn phía hắn.

Này mạc diễn bối cảnh là:

Nữ chủ hiệp đạo thân phận rốt cục bại lộ, trở thành cái đích cho mọi người chỉ trích. Sát thủ, quan binh, tiếp treo giải thưởng giang hồ Shalnark, đều tại đuổi bắt nàng.

Nàng trộm rất nhiều đồ vật, biết rất nhiều không thể gặp quang bí mật.

Sở hữu đuổi bắt nàng người, đều xuống tay độc ác.

Nam nguyên nhân chính vi ly nữ chủ gần nhất, ngược lại là trễ nhất biết chân tướng người.

Hắn vẻ mặt mộng bức tại một chúng công kích của địch nhân hạ bảo vệ nữ chủ, tự hỏi lui lại phương án, lại bị một sát thủ trước khi chết nói kinh đến —

"Ngươi vì cái gì muốn che chở 'Tật phong' ?"

Sát thủ che miệng vết thương, suy yếu chất vấn đạo.

Tật phong, là trên giang hồ đối hiệp đạo thống nhất xưng hô.

Nam chủ xoay người, nhìn nữ chủ.

"Hắn nói là sự thật?"

"... Ân."

Tái lừa gạt đi xuống, đã không có ý nghĩa .

Nữ chủ bị cắt đứt tay trái gân tay, chiến lực trên diện rộng độ giảm xuống. Nếu mất đi nam chủ trợ giúp, nàng liền biến thành mặc người xâm lược sơn dương.

Nhưng nàng đột nhiên không nghĩ lại nói dối .

Bại lộ sau đó, vi che giấu tung tích, nàng đệ nhất thời gian đem nam chủ dẫn tới hẻo lánh , tin tức không lưu thông thôn trang trong, còn thiết kế một loạt sương mù đạn, nhượng nam chủ cho rằng này tòa thôn trang tồn tại thật lớn bí mật, cam tâm tình nguyện lưu lại điều tra.

Nhưng nàng như trước bị phát hiện .

Chỉ phải rời khỏi này tòa thôn trang, nam chủ liền sẽ biết được chân tướng.

Nàng cũng bỗng nhiên tưởng đánh cuộc một phen —

Là trong lòng thủ vững đạo nghĩa trọng yếu, vẫn là hai người làm bạn vài năm tình nghĩa khắc sâu.

Một hồi liên quan đến sinh mệnh đặt cược.

Nghe thấy đáp án một giây trong vòng, nam chủ hoàn thành sững sờ, không dám tin đến tiếp tục chém giết chuyển biến.

Thấy vậy, nữ chủ trên mặt vui vẻ.

— là ta quan trọng hơn sao?

Nàng suy đoán.

Nữ chủ không tự giác phân tâm, bị bức đến huyền nhai biên.

Chờ vũ lực giá trị nghịch thiên nam chủ giải quyết hoàn toàn bộ địch nhân khi, nàng đã lung lay sắp đổ .

Tay trái bị chọn gân tay, vô pháp dùng sức.

Nàng đi không được, chỉ có thể giắt trên không trung.

Một ngã xuống, chính là tan xương nát thịt.

"Mau đưa ta kéo đi lên."

Nữ chủ lý lẽ đương nhiên kêu.

Nam chủ nhưng không có động, chính là đứng ở tại chỗ, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

— không là đã làm xong lựa chọn sao? Vì cái gì sẽ cự tuyệt cứu ta? Nếu không tính toán cứu ta, vì cái gì muốn vì ta mà giết người.

Nữ chủ kinh nghi bất định.

Không Chính Sơ buông xuống dính đầy máu tươi kiếm, bán ngồi xổm Phong Nhã trước người.

"Ngươi lừa ta."

"Từ ngay từ đầu, đến bây giờ — cho dù ngươi có rất nhiều thứ thẳng thắn cơ hội, ngươi cũng không tính toán nói cho ta biết chân tướng."

Hắn tinh xảo khuôn mặt thượng tràn đầy phẫn nộ cùng khổ sở.

Phong Nhã vừa định phản bác, đã bị hắn giờ phút này bộ dáng ngăn chặn miệng —

Thanh niên sạch sẽ sạch sẽ quần áo bị máu tươi đến bẩn loạn bất kham, trong ngực, bụng, cánh tay, đùi... Hắn mỗi một cái bộ vị đều thêm tân thương.

Mà ngay cả mặt, đều bị tìm cái khẩu tử.

Mới vừa ra đời khi, hắn khí phách phấn chấn tỏ vẻ nhất định sẽ bắt lấy nổi tiếng khắp thiên hạ đạo tặc, đương một cái trừng ác dương thiện đại hiệp.

Nhưng mà, vận mệnh lộng người.

Hắn cái thứ nhất đội hữu, chính là nửa chính nửa tà, bị truy nã đạo tặc.

Hắn cùng đạo tặc đồng sinh cộng tử vài năm, bóc trần sổ kiện âm mưu, kiến thức muôn hình muôn vẻ người, du lịch các quốc gia...

Cuối cùng, mới phát hiện, nguyên lai tối thân cận người, luôn luôn tại lừa gạt chính mình.

Phong Nhã cúi đầu, á khẩu không trả lời được.

"... Không giải thích sao?"

Không Chính Sơ nhẹ giọng nói: "Giải thích nói, ta liền tha thứ ngươi."

Phong Nhã mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu.

Thanh niên thần sắc bất đắc dĩ vươn tay, cầm nàng tay phải cổ tay, sau đó an tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào nàng.

Giống như chỉ cần nàng đồng ý nói 'Xin lỗi', liền sẽ không chút do dự đem nàng lôi ra tuyệt cảnh.

Phong Nhã hốc mắt trong từ từ mạn tiếp nước quang: "Xin lỗi."

"Ta sẽ không bao giờ lừa ngươi ."

Nàng dùng khóc nức nở làm ra hứa hẹn.

"Thật là..."

"Nhất đại đại hiệp thanh danh, liền hủy ở trên người của ngươi ."

Không chính lần đầu biên nhỏ giọng cằn nhằn, một bên dùng sức đem Phong Nhã kéo thượng đài cao.

Hắn nhìn Phong Nhã tả cổ tay thượng thương, trong con ngươi xẹt qua vài tia đau lòng: "Đi thôi, đi tìm thần côn trị liệu."

Hắn khẩu trung thần côn, là tinh thông xem bói cùng y thuật — bị sở hữu người tôn sùng là thượng khách nam nhân, cũng là của hắn bạn thân.

Nam nhân hỉ tĩnh, địa chỉ bí ẩn, địa vị lại cao, thích hợp nhất hai người dưỡng thương.

Hai người tha vết thương đầy người thân thể, cho nhau nâng , từng bước một ly khai này phiêu đầy mùi máu tươi địa phương.

"Tạp — "

Phó đạo diễn thay thế dư một hô lên mệnh lệnh.

Hắn hưng phấn bổ sung đạo: "Hơ khô thẻ tre ! Mấy tháng này trong, vất vả đại gia ."

Không Chính Sơ buông tay ra, cùng Phong Nhã rớt ra khoảng cách.

"Chính sơ ca, cám ơn trợ giúp của ngươi." Phong Nhã cười rộ lên, bên môi hiện lên hai cái tiểu má lúm đồng tiền, "Hy vọng về sau còn có thể đồng thời hợp tác."

"Không cần khách khí." Không Chính Sơ lễ phép giơ lên khóe môi.

Phong Nhã trợ lý ôm một quyển cùng sách chạy vội đến hai người bên người, thở hổn hển đem cùng sách cùng trong túi bút giao cho Phong Nhã.

"Không cần vội vã như vậy."

Phong Nhã trước khuyên giải an ủi trợ lý một câu, khôn ngoan mang e lệ nói: "Chính sơ ca, ngươi có thể cho ta ký cái danh sao?"

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Giật mình. jpg

— Phong Nhã là cái gì thời điểm biến thành ta miến ?

Trăm tư không đến kỳ giải người máy lập tức ném mở lễ tiết tính biểu tình cùng động tác, vô cùng đứng đắn tại kẹp mãn chính mình ảnh chụp cùng sách trang đầu ký hạ tên, còn ôn nhu đưa tặng một cái gãi đầu sát.

Phong Nhã chớp chớp mắt, đầu phát mộng cứng ngắc tại chỗ.

— sơ sơ sờ đầu của ta a! !

Làm một cái che dấu thâm niên phấn, nháy mắt cảm thấy chết cũng không tiếc.

Bàng quan Xa Bạch: ...

# hằng ngày đỉnh đầu xám ngắt #

Bất quá, vừa nghĩ tới bị nhiều người như vậy yêu thích chính sơ, đã tại hai tháng trước đáp ứng lui vòng sau sẽ cùng ta cùng một chỗ.

Trong lòng liền — mê chi đắc sắt.

Chính cung khí tràng mười phần xe uổng công đến hai người bên người, yên lặng mang đi Không Chính Sơ.

Hắn thản nhiên liếc Phong Nhã liếc mắt một cái.

Tân miến?

A!

Này một vòng nội —

prince hệ liệt đồng hồ quảng cáo bá ra, 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 thành công hơ khô thẻ tre, 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 cũng bá hoàn.

Trung Quốc sử thượng đệ nhất bộ vô hạn lưu thêm khoa học viễn tưởng đề tài kịch truyền hình, lấy được làm người ta trừng mắt cứng lưỡi thành tích.

Vô luận là thu tỉ lệ xem, thảo luận độ, đồng nhân nhiệt độ, vẫn là quanh thân buôn bán tình huống, đều chứng minh rồi 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 nóng nảy trình độ.

— quả thực giây sát đồng kỳ tác phẩm!

Trong đó, Nghiêm Sơn cùng Ngạo Tháp hủ hướng cp nhất đứng đầu, thậm chí hỏa ra ngoài vòng tròn, liên bộ sách tác giả đều chấp nhận này đối cp tồn tại, thường thường phát một ít đồng nhân đồ trêu chọc một chút.

Đối với cái này, thẳng nam độc giả lâm vào trầm mặc: chúng ta truy chính là nhóm tượng vô CP văn đúng không? Tuyệt đối không là đam mỹ.

Hướng tới đối kịch truyền hình không quá cảm thấy hứng thú võng văn độc giả nhóm nghe nói 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 chân nhân kịch tốt đẹp danh tiếng sau, sôi nổi xuất phát từ tò mò vào kịch truyền hình hố.

Hoàn nguyên độ cùng tuyển sừng đều làm cho bọn họ thập phần kinh hỉ.

Nhất là sức diễn 'Nghiêm Sơn' Không Chính Sơ sắc đẹp — cao đến có thể đột phá thứ nguyên vách tường, không thi phấn trang điểm liền có thể so với họa vòng đại xúc tỉ mỉ hội họa duy mỹ đồ.

Thẳng nam độc giả: trầm tư. jpg

Cảm giác bỗng nhiên có thể hiểu được 'Tháp sơn' cp vì cái gì như thế phát hỏa.

Có nhất trương nam nữ già trẻ thông sát mặt, khí chất lại hảo, khó tránh khỏi bị các vòng miến YY, sinh ra vô số đồng nhân tác phẩm.

Đồng nhân hút người dẫn đường, người qua đường mê thượng nhân vật hoặc chân nhân...

— phấn lượng đệ N thứ +1.

Cải biên vi điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch nam tần đại IP, lần đầu tiên đạt được quảng đại thư phấn tán thành cùng truy phủng, diễn viên chính nhóm thành công xoát đến võng văn độc giả mức độ hảo cảm, nhiều một số lớn người qua đường phấn.

Mà Không Chính Sơ, thì nhìn 98 hào báo cáo, khởi xướng ngốc.

Báo cáo thượng có một chuyến ngắn gọn nói:

Sắp tới tân tăng miến trung, nam tính vi 80%, nữ tính vi 20%.

— hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng nam phấn thực khó hấp thu.

Hiện tại...

Hắn tựa hồ tính toán sai?

# lệnh người máy không thể nắm lấy miến tăng trưởng số liệu #

《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 bá hoàn sau, sở hữu người xem đều nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ thực lực: cùng diễn xuất kỹ càng các tiền bối đối diễn cũng không hề áp lực, thậm chí ẩn ẩn áp chế tiền bối.

Hơn nữa, Không Chính Sơ mỗi một bộ kịch, đều là đại bạo, miến số lượng càng là như lửa tiễn vèo vèo vèo trướng.

Trong vòng người không phải không thừa nhận —

Hắn chỉ tốn gần hai năm, an vị ổn vô số nghệ nhân mong muốn mà không thể thành một đường vị trí.

Chiếu cái này thế đi xuống...

Siêu một đường, cũng không xa .

Lấy người máy hiện nay nhiệt độ cùng thực lực, quốc nội kịch bản hoặc tống nghệ, có thể nói là mặc hắn chọn lựa.

Cho nên, vi Không Chính Sơ tranh thủ tới tay biểu đại ngôn sau, Phương Trạch lập tức theo dõi một cái khác quốc tế tính tống nghệ —

Bị dụ vi hiện thực bản 《 đói khát du hý 》, cái thứ nhất chọn dùng toàn bộ hành trình trực tiếp hình thức, đầu tư kinh người, toàn đoàn phim đều tràn ngập 'Tài đại khí thô' vài chữ, đã bị thế giới nhân dân chú ý 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》.

Tiếp nhận Không Chính Sơ một khắc kia, Phương Trạch liền quyết định muốn vì hắn cướp được cái này tống nghệ tham dự danh ngạch.

Bởi vì, 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch đệ nhất quý 》, liền tham khảo 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》— bất quá, 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch đệ nhất quý 》 đối khách quý càng săn sóc, yêu cầu cũng thấp hơn.

Tóm lại, 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 phi thường thích hợp Không Chính Sơ.

Bận rộn hơn một tháng, phí sức của chín trâu hai hổ Phương Trạch —

Tại ngày hôm qua, rốt cục như nguyện dĩ thường lấy được hi hữu khách quý danh ngạch.

Không • mới hơ khô thẻ tre ba ngày • chính sơ nhận đến tin tức sau, ngoan ngoãn thu thập xong hành lý, đi lên phi cơ.

— chạy tới thu địa điểm.

, đệ 71 chương

Phương Trạch tranh thủ 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 danh ngạch, trừ bỏ mở rộng quốc tế thị trường ở ngoài, còn có một nguyên nhân: tưởng xoát tân quốc nội người xem nhận tri.

Không Chính Sơ tham gia quá tống nghệ, phần lớn là đối kháng tính .

Hắn đối 'Địch nhân' hướng tới không lưu tình chút nào, thắng được rõ ràng lưu loát, tổng là đem đối thủ phụ trợ đến thực chật vật.

Tuy rằng bởi vì hắn mê khí tràng cùng sắc đẹp, tiết mục nội đối thủ đều có thể tại thu sau khi kết thúc biến thành bạn tốt — thậm chí miến, nhưng người xem đã đối hắn hình thành cố định ấn tượng: nghĩa tốt tâm ngoan thủ lạt.

Người qua đường: đây chính là một cái dám mạo hiểm chú cô sinh nguy hiểm, đem nữ hài tử đảo điếu đứng lên đoạt bài tử nam nhân!

Miến: ta nhưng lại vô pháp phản bác. jpg

Cho dù người máy đối đội hữu ôn nhu như xuân phong, sẽ đem đội hữu chiếu cố đến cực kỳ thoả đáng, cũng không có biện pháp mơ hồ rụng 'Tâm ngoan thủ lạt' nhãn.

Phương Trạch lo lắng còn như vậy đi xuống, Không Chính Sơ người qua đường duyên sẽ biến kém, vì thế tiêu giảm hắn tống nghệ thông cáo.

— thẳng đến bắt lấy 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》.

Này đương tống nghệ, là đoàn thể chạy trốn loại , khách quý nhóm duy nhất địch nhân chính là tiết mục tổ.

Khách quý nhóm yêu cầu phá giải tiết mục tổ thiết kế cơ quan hoặc câu đố, tìm được cái chìa khóa, giao cho thuyền trưởng, tài năng khởi động ca-nô, chạy ra không người đảo.

Sở hữu khách quý đều là Không Chính Sơ đội hữu!

Phương Trạch tin tưởng vững chắc, xem qua cái này tống nghệ sau đó, quốc nội người xem nhất định có thể ý thức được Không Chính Sơ là một cái cỡ nào cường lực đội hữu, sau đó thành công đổi mới đối Không Chính Sơ ấn tượng.

— người qua đường duyên không chỉ có thể trở về ôn, còn thực khả năng sôi trào.

Phỏng đoán tương lai phỏng đoán đến thập phần thỏa mãn người đại diện đang nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ sau, nhất sửa 'Lạnh lùng độc mồm độc miệng' thái độ, lộ ra hiền lành mỉm cười.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Người máy dừng bước lại, âm thầm sự phân hình một lần Phương Trạch, xác định hắn không có bị cái gì kỳ quái sinh vật xâm lấn, mới có chút buồn bực hồi cái tươi cười.

"Xa Bạch đâu?"

Đợi một lát, còn không có nhìn thấy bóng người Phương Trạch dò hỏi.

Hai người này như trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp giống nhau, rất ít tách ra. Không Chính Sơ xuất ngoại tham gia tống nghệ, Xa Bạch không có khả năng không đi theo.

Huống chi, hắn còn đỉnh cái 'Trợ lý' chức vị.

"Hắn muộn chút đến." Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh trần thuật, "Chúng ta có thể nghỉ ngơi trước."

"Đi."

Phương Trạch đẩy hạ kính mắt, gật đầu.

— có lẽ Xa Bạch tại xử lý việc tư.

Nghĩ đến này, người đại diện liền không tái miệt mài theo đuổi.

Có đồng dạng ý tưởng Không Chính Sơ cũng chỉ là đối lững thững đến muộn Xa Bạch biểu đạt quan tâm, không có tiến hành truy vấn.

《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 khách quý tập hợp cùng ngày — Xa Bạch mang theo tiết mục tổ cung cấp thùng dụng cụ, thần sắc lạnh nhạt đứng đến Không Chính Sơ bên người.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Phương Trạch: ...

Hai người đều nháy mắt hiểu ra: Xa Bạch xuống phi cơ sau là đi nói hợp đồng đi?

Xa Bạch lộng một cái khách quý danh ngạch, cách khác trạch đơn giản nhiều.

Phương Trạch là liên hệ thượng đã thành lập cá nhân phòng làm việc, bị chính mình tự tay đẩy thượng ảnh đế ngai vàng — hiện giờ tại quốc tế thượng cũng tích lũy đặt tên khí khúc phi thẳng, thông qua khúc phi thẳng, ước đến 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 đạo diễn, tái truyền phát tin Không Chính Sơ tống nghệ cắt nối biên tập, mới bắt được danh ngạch.

Mà Xa Bạch, đại khái chỉ cần một chiếc điện thoại, hiệp ước liền sẽ bị đưa đến trên tay hắn.

Nhìn dung tiến khách quý trong đội ngũ Xa Bạch, Phương Trạch lặng lẽ nói thầm một câu 'Giữa người với người chênh lệch tại sao có thể lớn như vậy', liền khôi phục bình tĩnh.

Bất luận là hắn, vẫn là Không Chính Sơ, đều không có dựa thế tính toán.

— làm đến nơi đến chốn hướng đi huy hoàng, càng dễ dàng sinh ra cảm giác thành tựu.

Lần này khách quý có sáu cái:

Không Chính Sơ, Xa Bạch, khúc phi thẳng, đến từ nước Mỹ Oscar ảnh đế mạch cách mễ luân • Fergus, đến từ Anh quốc nổi tiếng nữ diễn viên bá ny ti • khuê khắc, cùng nàng bạn tốt — toàn cầu nổi danh nữ ca sĩ bội cơ • mặc phỉ.

Mạch cách mễ luân có một đầu xán kim sắc tóc ngắn.

Hắn hồ lam sắc con ngươi nhìn chăm chú vào người khác khi, tự mang thâm tình lự kính, bên môi tổng là dương không lớn không nhỏ, thủ lễ mà ôn hòa độ cung, cực đủ thân sĩ phong độ.

Khúc phi thẳng tóc cùng ánh mắt đều là màu đen, diện mạo tuấn mỹ, biểu tình lạnh lùng, thoạt nhìn không tốt lắm tiếp cận.

Bá ny ti dung mạo thiên hướng tinh xảo đáng yêu, giơ tay nhấc chân gian tùy ý rơi sức sống, đang tại hưng trí bừng bừng cùng bạn tốt thảo luận tiết mục tổ khả năng sẽ xuất nan đề.

Ngự tỷ dạng bội cơ một bên phụ họa nàng, một bên giúp nàng chỉnh lý hỗn độn lưu hải.

"Chú ý hình tượng."

Bội cơ bất đắc dĩ nhắc nhở.

Bá ny ti hơi hơi thè lưỡi, nhu thuận ngậm miệng lại, không tái nói lao.

Kế tiếp, là tiết mục tổ giải thích thời gian —

"Mỗi người đều sẽ có một trận không người cơ cùng chụp."

"Trực tiếp trong lúc tịch thu hết thảy thông tin thiết bị, ngoại mang thực vật, đồ uống, món đồ chơi chờ."

"Các ngươi nếu yêu cầu đi nhà cầu, tắm rửa, thỉnh nhất định muốn trước tiên báo cho không người cơ, chờ không người cơ rời đi hoặc chuyển hướng, tái giải quyết này đó đề cập cá nhân riêng tư vấn đề."

...

"Cuối cùng, chúc đại gia có thể 'Còn sống' chạy ra không người đảo!"

Giải thích hoàn tất sau, nhân viên công tác sẽ đem khách quý nhóm mang lên bất đồng phi cơ. Bay đi không người đảo trong quá trình, khách quý nhóm đến ký tên miễn trách thanh minh, còn có thể dùng nhân viên công tác máy tính cùng live stream người xem hỗ động.

Lục giá phi cơ phân biệt rớt xuống đến không người trên đảo.

Trừ bỏ mấy bộ quần áo cùng rửa mặt đồ dùng, liền chỉ có một thùng dụng cụ khách quý nhóm đi ra phi cơ, nhìn chung quanh bốn phía —

Hoa cỏ cây cối, điểu thú câu toàn, chính là không có người.

Bởi vì là dựa vào không người cơ trực tiếp, khách quý nhóm liên camera sư đều nhìn không thấy.

Xa Bạch là cái thứ nhất làm ra phản ứng .

Hắn từ thùng dụng cụ trong nhảy ra bố khối, điếm trên mặt đất, liền trực tiếp ngồi xuống, hoàn toàn không tính toán tìm kiếm đồng bạn.

Khán giả: ...

Này tiểu ca ca đang làm gì?

— có thể nói là thập phần mộng bức .

Bên kia.

Không Chính Sơ nhắm mắt lại, nhìn như tùy ý chọn cái phương hướng, liền kiên định bán ra bước chân.

Hắn live stream trong, phần lớn là quốc nội miến, một phần đang tại dùng trung văn điên cuồng thổ lộ, khác một phần thì dùng tiếng Anh cùng ngoại quốc người xem cho nhau hỏi han, giúp Không Chính Sơ xoát mức độ hảo cảm.

Trực tiếp bắt đầu trước.

Xa Bạch nhìn Không Chính Sơ, nói rằng: "Dựa theo hướng kỳ kinh nghiệm, khách quý nhóm sẽ bị phân biệt đưa lên đến trên đảo."

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng.

"Nhưng đưa lên điểm là cố định . Chỉ cần có thể phán định xuất chính xác phương hướng, là có thể thuận lợi tìm được đồng bạn."

"Cho nên — "

Xa Bạch nghiêm túc dặn: "Tiến đảo sau đó, ngươi tại tại chỗ chờ ta liền hảo. Ta sẽ mau chóng tìm được ngươi."

— "Ta cự tuyệt."

Người máy không chút do dự trả lời.

Xa Bạch: ...

Tại nam nhân lâm vào suy sụp trước một giây, Không Chính Sơ giải thích: "Ta tìm tốc độ của con người so ngươi khoái."

"Ngươi chờ ta."

"Ta sẽ cái thứ nhất tìm được ngươi ."

— biến chuyển tới quá nhanh.

Trở tay không kịp Xa Bạch ngưng mắt nhìn thanh niên như họa mặt mày, cùng bích sóng dường như con ngươi, trái tim như là bị ngâm ở tại mật đường trong, một cỗ lại một cỗ ngọt ý mạn thượng đại não.

Hắn ôn nhu giơ lên khóe môi: "Hảo."

— ta chờ ngươi.

Vì thế.

Live stream trong người xem, liền nhìn Không Chính Sơ giống như âu hoàng chiếm được , nhiễu quá một cái lại một cái bẫy rập, nhìn không chớp mắt hướng Xa Bạch tới gần.

Xa Bạch thì bình tĩnh tự nhiên ngồi dưới đất.

Người xem: ...

Nhớ không lầm nói, cái này tống nghệ chưa từng có xuất hiện tấm màn đen? Hai người này như thế nào biểu hiện đến cùng trang ra- đa nhất dạng!

So với rối rắm với 'Chủ động phóng ra vẫn là ôm cây đợi thỏ' mặt khác khách quý, không • hành tẩu ra- đa • chính sơ lưu loát hành vi càng có xem chút.

Có nhân viên công tác giảng giải bẫy rập điểm cùng mỗi cái khách quý vị trí, khán giả càng phát ra chờ mong đến tiếp sau: Không Chính Sơ có thể thuận lợi tìm được Xa Bạch sao? Thật sự có thể âu đến một cái bẫy đều không gây ra? Hắn sẽ xoát tân 'Nhanh nhất tìm được đội hữu' ký lục sao?

Người máy live stream nhân số, bắt đầu trình nổ mạnh thức tăng trưởng.

Một giờ sau.

Không chính tiểu học sơ cấp tâm tránh đi cách mình cận có thập ly mễ bẫy rập, xuyên qua cuối cùng một cái bụi cỏ, tiến nhập Xa Bạch tầm mắt phạm vi.

Hắn cười đối Xa Bạch phất phất tay.

Xa Bạch sợ run vài giây.

Như hoa đào rực rỡ ý cười một chút một chút nhiễm thượng nam nhân khóe mắt, đuôi lông mày.

Hắn chạy hướng Không Chính Sơ, thoải mái vươn ra hai tay, ôm lấy thanh niên.

Ánh chiều tà hạ, hai người giao triền cùng một chỗ bóng dáng bị vô hạn kéo dài.

Live stream nội.

Dream: ta bỗng nhiên lại tin tưởng ái tình ...

Cấm chỉ hút thuốc: vì cái gì nhìn cái chạy trốn loại tống nghệ đều phải bị uy cẩu lương? ! Độc thân cẩu thật không có đường sống sao!

Mới mẻ không khí: đại gia chú ý điểm khác oai a, Không Chính Sơ thật sự một cái cơ quan đều không có gây ra, còn xoát tân tiết mục tổ ký lục, quả thực âu hoàng đại lão bản lão.

Mới mẻ không khí chính là đạn mạc một bay ra, bị đánh thức khán giả sôi nổi bắt đầu hứa nguyện, từ du hý nhân vật cầu đến xổ số trúng thưởng...

Trường hợp một lần rất giống bán hàng đa cấp hiện trường.

Tân tiến vào người xem: ...

Lạnh run. jpg

Thoải mái thời gian tổng là ngắn ngủi .

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau, Xa Bạch trong lúc vô tình thải đến một khối thường thường không có gì lạ bụi cỏ —

Không Chính Sơ sắc mặt cứng đờ.

Đây không phải là ta vừa rồi trốn rụng bẫy rập sao? !

"Chúc mừng Xa Bạch gây ra cơ quan!"

"Mở ra 'Hùng cùng thợ săn tương ái tương sát' du hý, thỉnh 'Hùng' — Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, thợ săn đem tại năm phút đồng hồ sau đến nơi."

Cùng lúc đó, hai người dưới chân thổ địa mãnh liệt sụp đổ.

Tại rụng đến đáy động trước, nhất trương phô có miên hoa túi lưới trụ bọn họ, tránh cho hai người bị thương.

Thủy tinh tâm: mã đức ta đều ngồi xổm một ngày , rốt cục nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ gây ra bẫy rập .

Thái dương ánh sáng: ta nhất định nhắc nhở ngươi, bẫy rập là Xa Bạch thải .

Thủy tinh tâm: không có nghe hay không vương bát niệm kinh.

...

Live stream trong người xem đình chỉ hứa nguyện, hoặc kinh hồn táng đảm hoặc nóng lòng muốn thử hoặc vui sướng khi người gặp họa thảo luận khởi hai người tương lai.

Trừ bỏ Không Chính Sơ miến, những người khác đều tỏ vẻ cái này bẫy rập ít nhất sẽ đào thải rụng một người — càng khả năng đem hai người bọn họ tận diệt.

Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm tuy rằng tin tưởng nhà mình thần tượng thực lực, nhưng cũng đã bị mặt khác người xem ảnh hưởng, trong lòng vô pháp ức chế dâng lên sầu lo.

— sơ sơ...

Ngàn vạn không cần nhanh như vậy bị đào thải a.

, đệ 72 chương

Trên đảo trừ bỏ cơ quan, khách quý ngoại, còn có một đám từ chân nhân sắm vai npc. npc nhóm sẽ tại khách quý gây ra cơ quan sau lên sân khấu, lợi dụng quy tắc đào thải khách quý.

Theo cảm kích nhân sĩ yêu sách: mỗi đào thải một cái khách quý, npc tiền lương liền dâng lên 20%.

Cho nên, npc nhóm đều phá lệ cố gắng, đào thải khởi khách quý đến không chút nào mềm tay, cho dù đối mặt với Không Chính Sơ loại này sắc đẹp đối tượng, cũng tâm như huyền thiết, không có nửa điểm dao động.

Mà vi du hý cân bằng, chỉ cần có một cái khách quý gây ra cơ quan, mặt khác khách quý chính là an toàn .

Bọn họ chung quanh cơ quan sẽ bị tạm thời đóng cửa, không người cơ đem dẫn dắt bọn họ đi trước gây ra cơ quan khách quý phụ cận, làm cho bọn họ có cơ hội cứu vớt đồng bạn.

Bất quá, đại đa số tham gia 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 khách quý, đùa đều là tham sống sợ chết lưu.

Dựa theo tiền nhân kinh nghiệm: đoàn diệt sau, sẽ có một tập thể sống lại nhiệm vụ.

So với giống hồ lô oa cứu gia gia dường như một đám đưa, khách quý nhóm không bằng thừa dịp an toàn thời gian, sưu tầm manh mối, mau chóng tìm được cái chìa khóa.

Sau đó, một khi hoàn thành sống lại nhiệm vụ, khách quý có thể trực tiếp ly khai.

Xa Bạch cùng Không Chính Sơ nằm ở võng trong, hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Người máy là đang tự hỏi, như thế nào thuận lý thành chương đem Xa Bạch dẫn ly mỗi cái bẫy rập.

Tại không thể nói rõ dưới tình huống, ra vẻ chỉ có thể kháo ăn ý ?

Xa Bạch thì tại ảo não: thải đâu không hảo nhất định phải thải kia khối bụi cỏ.

Hai giá không người cơ nhàn nhã huyền với hai người phía trên —

Nồi cơm điện: ... Bốn bỏ năm lên chính là giường diễn đi?

Tinh mâu: mặt trên đại huynh đệ, ngươi rất có ý tưởng!

Sơ sơ tiểu khả ái: QAQ siêu muốn cùng sơ sơ nằm ở nhất trương trên mạng.

...

Khán giả trọng điểm lại oai .

Lúc này.

Võng cùng mặt đất có một thước nhiều khoảng cách, hố vách tường bóng loáng, không đổi leo lên. Phô miên hoa võng lại không quá hảo mượn lực...

Nếu là một người rơi xuống, khẳng định trốn không thoát đi.

— may mắn chúng ta là hai người.

Xa Bạch một bên tự hỏi, một bên bán ngồi xổm trên mạng, song cầm chặt tay võng bên cạnh: "Thải trụ ta bả vai, ta trước đưa ngươi đi lên."

Thùng dụng cụ trong có dây thừng.

Đi lên một cái, một cái khác có thể mượn dùng dây thừng đi đến mặt đất.

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng.

Hắn cởi giầy, hệ tại thùng dụng cụ đỉnh chóp, tiếp xách khởi thùng dụng cụ, thải lên Xa Bạch bả vai bên cạnh.

Không Chính Sơ rất nhẹ, Xa Bạch dễ dàng liền đứng thẳng thân thể. Bằng vào Xa Bạch thân cao, người máy thuận lợi trốn ra hố sâu.

Còn có ba phút đồng hồ, 'Thợ săn' liền tới .

Thanh niên không có lãng phí thời gian, mới vừa đứng vững, hắn liền mở ra thùng dụng cụ, nhảy ra dây thừng, đem dây thừng một đầu cột vào trên cây, một khác đầu ném vào hố trong.

Làm xong việc này, hắn mới bắt đầu xuyên hài.

Xa Bạch đem dây thừng triền nơi tay chưởng thượng, thăm dò tính đạp một cước hố vách tường — hơi một dùng sức, liền thẳng tắp trượt xuống.

Xa Bạch: ...

Tiết mục tổ là tại trên vách đá lau mỡ bò sao? !

Hắn nhăn lại mày, không biết làm thế nào hô: "Chính sơ, ta đi không đi lên. Ngươi có thể kéo ta một phen sao?"

"Hảo ."

Người máy tìm hiểu đầu, gật đầu.

Live stream nội —

Nhân viên công tác cố ý mở ra đồng hồ bấm giây cho thấy, hai người chỉ còn lại có cuối cùng một phút đồng hồ .

Xà tinh bản tinh: khẩn trương. jpg

Sun: này nam nhìn như vậy gầy yếu, làm sao có thể đem hố trong người kéo đi lên? ! Hắn hẳn là nhanh chóng chạy! Quả thực ngốc thấu .

Ngươi xem thấy nhà của ta sơ sơ sao: phía trước cái kia, ta với ngươi giảng, ngươi đối lực lượng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả: )

Sun: không đang sợ ! Ngươi xem hắn tiểu cánh tay tế chân .

...

Tại đạn mạc sắp biến thành xé bức hiện trường trước, Không Chính Sơ vươn tay, cầm dây thừng — thậm chí không tính toán đem dây thừng triền nơi tay chưởng thượng, liền dùng lực về phía sau một xả.

Cùng xả khí cầu dường như, đem Xa Bạch kéo đi ra.

Xa Bạch: ...

Có chút mộng.

Khán giả: ...

Mẹ nha. jpg

Qua đều dọa rớt!

Sun: trung, Trung Quốc công phu?

Trải qua nhân viên công tác giới thiệu, khán giả đã hiểu biết khách quý cơ bản tin tức.

Sun biết Không Chính Sơ là trung pháp máu lai, tại Pháp quốc lớn lên, ký nghệ nhân hiệp ước trước mới quay lại Trung Quốc quốc tịch.

— không nghĩ tới, hắn cư nhiên sẽ trong truyền thuyết Trung Quốc công phu? !

Sun tin tưởng vững chắc, lấy không chính mới nhìn tự mảnh khảnh dáng người, có thể như thế thoải mái đem một thước cửu tả hữu Xa Bạch kéo xuất hố, nhất định là luyện võ công.

Hắn yên lặng tiệt trương đồ, phát đến xã giao tài khoản thượng: lần này 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》, ra vẻ xuất hiện sẽ công phu đại lão, cấp đại gia chia sẻ một chút.

Kể trên hành vi, không ngừng Sun tại làm.

Dựa vào 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 tại thế giới trong phạm vi nhiệt độ, bộ dạng tinh xảo không rảnh, thân thể lực lượng lại đại đến dọa người Không Chính Sơ, thành công tại các quốc gia nhân dân xã giao vòng trong xoát đem tồn tại cảm.

Chứng kiến Sun bị đánh mặt người máy miến nhóm cố nén khai trào phúng hoặc đắc sắt chống nạnh xúc động, hòa ái dễ gần tỏ vẻ trông mặt mà bắt hình dong là không đối , cũng phụ tặng một cái sao sao đát.

Sun: ...

Thụ giáo .

Hai người đều trốn ra hố sâu, khán giả cho rằng hai người nguy cơ liền tới này kết thúc.

Kết quả, tại những thứ khác live stream lắc lư một vòng người xem hồi tới báo tin: mạch cách mễ luân bọn họ như cũ bị vây an toàn trạng thái.

Nói cách khác, 'Thợ săn' sẽ đúng hạn đuổi tới Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch bên người.

'Thợ săn' nhóm xuyên thay đổi sau nguyên thủy bộ lạc thời kì trang phục, trên mặt đồ vệt sáng, giơ mộc dĩa ăn, mộc đao, cung chờ vũ khí, hùng hổ chạy trốn .

Bọn họ tất cả đều là cường tráng nam tính, khí chất dã man.

Đại địa giống như đều bởi vì bọn họ cước bộ mà đã xảy ra chấn động.

Không Chính Sơ giật giật lỗ tai.

Hắn tra xét đến 'Thợ săn' hướng đi sau, không kịp cùng Xa Bạch giải thích, liền nhanh chóng thu hồi dây thừng, bắt nó cất vào thùng dụng cụ.

"Ngươi sẽ đi thụ sao?"

Hắn hỏi ý kiến.

"... Sẽ."

Xa Bạch mới đầu còn không rõ hắn đặt câu hỏi nguyên nhân, thẳng đến quét mắt một vòng — nhìn ra xa đến cấp tốc chạy trốn trung 'Thợ săn' .

Nam nhân nhịn không được phun tào: đây là muốn kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau sao?

Dù sao không quản là khách quý, hay là người thật npc, đều ký miễn trách thanh minh. Tiết mục tổ hoàn toàn có thể biến đổi đa dạng gây sức ép bọn họ.

Nếu không phải vì tuyên dương chính xác nhân sinh quan, tiết mục tổ nói không chừng thật sự dám thiết kế kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau phân đoạn.

Xa Bạch lưu loát đi lên một căn tráng kiện nhánh cây.

Hai người lựa chọn bất đồng thụ tiến hành trèo lên, cho nên 'Thợ săn' cũng chia thành hai bát, vây dưới tàng cây.

Lấy mộc đao thợ săn ra sức nhảy, thân đao liền chụp đến Xa Bạch tiểu thối.

Không Chính Sơ bị giống nhau công kích.

Xa Bạch: ...

Nam nhân đứng lên, bám đến rất cao .

Người máy thì ngồi ở tại chỗ, tới lui trắng nõn tiểu thối, một bộ 'Tùy ngươi như thế nào khiêu, ta chính là không động' tư thái.

Thợ săn: chúng ta không sĩ diện sao? !

Sợ lộng tai nạn chết người, không dám lên cây truy kích Xa Bạch thợ săn nhóm sôi nổi dời đi công kích mục tiêu, đem Không Chính Sơ sở tại thụ trong ba tầng ngoại ba tầng vây quanh đứng lên, miệng phát ra không hề quy luật cùng ý nghĩa tiếng hô.

Không Chính Sơ: lạnh lùng. jpg

— cũng không phải phun nước quái, làm sao có thể sợ tới mức đến ta.

Người máy cúi đầu, nhìn về phía cố gắng quơ vũ khí thợ săn nhóm, thần sắc an tĩnh.

Hắn đen thùi sợi tóc bị gió thổi đến có chút loạn, mâu quang trong trẻo, mặt bộ tuyến điều tuyệt đẹp, ngũ quan tinh xảo.

— tựa như thơ ca trung vô lo sợ kỵ sĩ.

Gấu mèo miêu: rõ ràng tình huống như vậy nguy cấp, ta lại cảm thấy chính mình luyến ái QAQ? Ta là một người sao? Hắn như thế nào như vậy dễ nhìn!

Star: tỉnh tỉnh, tình huống chỗ nào nguy cấp ?

Venus: đồng thanh truyền dịch tiểu tỷ tỷ không có phiên dịch thợ săn nói, này đó thợ săn là tại hạt rống sao? Mê chi tâm đau.

...

Cùng nghiêm túc thảo luận người qua đường nhóm bất đồng, Không Chính Sơ miến chú ý tới cực kỳ thanh kỳ điểm:

Sơ sơ lại lên cây !

# nhà của ta thần tượng nhất ngộ đến địch nhân liền lên cây #

# bái nhất bái sơ sơ cùng thụ gắn bó keo sơn #

# có thụ, ta chính là vô địch #

— miến nhóm giao lưu đến dị thường vui vẻ, cũng săn sóc vi hoang mang người qua đường giảng giải Không Chính Sơ từ 《 vật cạnh thiên trạch 》 bắt đầu tiếp tục sử dụng lên cây lưu.

Người qua đường: ...

Nguyên lai lên cây là thường quy thao tác? !

— cảm thấy giật mình.

Hình ảnh thượng, Không Chính Sơ thành thạo tránh né săn mọi người vũ khí, thậm chí hừ khởi tiểu khúc.

Hắn không chút để ý nghiêng đầu, tùy tay tháo xuống một mảnh lá cây, nhu thành đoàn, tạp hướng chuẩn bị trở về đến Xa Bạch phụ cận thợ săn.

Bị tạp thợ săn: ? ? ?

Bị người máy kiêu ngạo hành vi khí mộng thợ săn xoay người bước đi đến hắn dưới tàng cây, bỏ lại vũ khí, lỗ khởi tay áo, hai chân một bính —

Thế tới rào rạt bò lên thụ.

Dưới tàng cây mặt khác thợ săn như huy ánh huỳnh quang bổng giống nhau, dùng đủ loại tiếng hô vi đi thụ thợ săn cố lên cổ động.

Lời ngầm: nhanh chóng đem hàng này oán xuống dưới.

Hiển nhiên, thợ săn nhóm đều bị tức giận đến không quá thanh tỉnh .

Xa Bạch: ...

Chính sơ ngươi, kiềm chế điểm lãng.

Hắn lo lắng vô cùng nhìn phía Không Chính Sơ, người máy lại cười đối hắn so cái 'ok' thủ thế.

Xa Bạch dừng một chút, tạm thời buông xuống khiêu khích thợ săn, giúp Không Chính Sơ chia sẻ áp lực ý tưởng.

Live stream nội.

Cook: làm 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 trung thực miến, ta thật là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy npc bị tức thành như vậy... Cái này tiểu ca ca là người làm đại sự a.

Tiểu thái dương: sơ sơ như vậy da sao? !

Tuyền lâm: trừ bỏ 6666 ta còn có thể nói cái gì đó.

So nam phong: cấp đại gia tiếp sóng một chút, mặt khác khách quý một bên bốn phía sưu manh mối, một bên buồn bực hai người này như thế nào còn không có bị đào thải, phối hợp thực dụng có thể nói là phi thường thú vị .

...

Phiên dịch viên chỉ biết chọn thú vị đạn mạc phiên, so nam phong đạn mạc đã bị phiên dịch viên chọn trung, dùng nhiều loại ngôn ngữ thuật lại một lần.

Chỉ một thoáng, ngồi xổm Không Chính Sơ live stream trong người xem, sôi nổi chạy tới vây xem những thứ khác khách quý.

Bá ny ti cùng bội cơ này hai cái nữ hài tử tại tổ đội sưu tầm manh mối.

Mạch cách mễ luân, khúc phi thẳng là một mình hành động.

Tuy rằng tam tổ tiến độ bất đồng, nhưng mấy người trên mặt hoang mang đều càng phát ra rõ ràng.

Khúc phi thẳng đã đang lo lắng muốn hay không đi cứu viện Không Chính Sơ cùng xe trắng. Dù sao, Không Chính Sơ tính là của hắn hậu bối, hắn hẳn là nhiều chiếu cố Không Chính Sơ.

Hơn nữa, lâu như vậy đều không chết...

Không Chính Sơ sức chiến đấu khẳng định thực cường!

— đáng giá cứu viện.

Tại khúc phi thẳng do dự trong lúc, sắp bị thợ săn đuổi theo Không Chính Sơ rõ ràng nhảy xuống cây, dừng ở một cái thợ săn trên vai, sau đó nhẹ xoay người, trốn ra vòng vây.

Hắn vội vàng đạo thanh xin lỗi, liền nhanh chân chạy đến khác một thân cây trước, lần thứ hai bò lên thụ.

Thợ săn: ...

Tâm tính nổ tung.

Thấy thế, live stream trong người xem không hẹn mà cùng biểu đạt chính mình đồng tình, đau lòng hoặc trìu mến.

# quả nhiên sơ sơ cùng thụ phối hợp là vô địch #

Bắt không được Không Chính Sơ, lại muốn vãn hồi chút mặt mũi thợ săn nhóm, hết thảy mắt mang sát khí đứng đến Xa Bạch dưới tàng cây.

Trong đó một cái thợ săn không nói hai lời mà bắt đầu đi thụ.

Xa Bạch: ...

Là cái gì cho các ngươi ta là nhuyễn quả hồng ảo giác?

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Nha? Như thế nào đi bắt xe trắng? !

Tiết mục tổ cho phép khách quý nhóm tự mang nhất kiện đặc biệt dụng cụ.

Cho nên, không đợi người máy hạ thụ, Xa Bạch liền từ thùng dụng cụ trong nhảy ra chính mình đặc biệt đồ dùng: nhưng bắn ra câu trảo.

Hắn bình tĩnh đem câu trảo phóng ra đến khác một thân cây thượng, xác nhận câu trảo vững chắc trình độ sau, tựa như vượn người thái sơn đãng ly vòng vây.

Bởi vì kỹ thuật không thuần thục, hắn thải đến hảo vài cái thợ săn.

Tuy rằng hắn thân thủ nhanh nhẹn, không có bị bắt, nhưng thợ săn bị thải đến càng thượng hoả — Xa Bạch có thể sánh bằng Không Chính Sơ trọng nhiều.

Thợ săn nhóm thở phì phì tách ra hành động, bảo vệ phụ cận mỗi một thân cây, mới bắt đầu nắm bộ Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch.

Xa Bạch: ...

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Khán giả mừng rỡ không được.

Vũ sắc: da gãy chân đi!

Tom: ta thợ săn hôm nay chính là muốn trảo các ngươi đi đôn thang!

G cười nhỏ: leng keng! Thợ săn chỉ số thông minh đã thượng tuyến.

...

Không Chính Sơ trầm tư trong chốc lát.

Không hạ thụ, sẽ bị bắt; hạ thụ, thực khả năng lập tức bị vây quanh.

Nếu trực tiếp bật ra mấy chục mễ, phỏng chừng ngày hôm sau liền cũng bị buộc tiến phòng thí nghiệm .

— chẳng lẽ chỉ có thể bị bắt sao.

Hắn mặt lộ vẻ buồn rầu.

"Chính sơ." Xa Bạch đột nhiên trịnh trọng kêu.

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu: "Làm sao vậy?"

Nam nhân chỉ cái phương hướng, lại làm vài cái thủ thế, ý bảo hai người đồng thời hạ thụ, chạy trốn.

"Hảo."

Này đúng là duy nhất biện pháp.

Nhưng không chính lần đầu thẳng không có nói — bởi vì lo lắng Xa Bạch chạy không thoát.

Nếu Xa Bạch chủ động nói ra , người máy cũng liền không tái chống đẩy.

Thợ săn nhóm cơ bắp buộc chặt, vận sức chờ phát động —

Hai người nhảy xuống cây, dẫn theo thùng dụng cụ, ăn ý đưa lưng về phía Xa Bạch vừa rồi chỉ chỏ phương hướng, rất nhanh chạy động.

Một phần thợ săn cùng bọn họ gặp thoáng qua, một phần phản ứng khoái thì nháy mắt đuổi kịp bọn họ.

Xa Bạch chạy bộ tốc độ không có thợ săn khoái.

Không chạy vài bước, hắn liền thừa dịp trong đó một cái thợ săn không chú ý, đoạt đi hắn mộc đao, sau đó kỳ tích vi Không Chính Sơ chặn sở hữu thợ săn.

Hắn chắn không được bao lâu.

— "Đi mau."

Nhưng chỉ muốn chính sơ có thể chạy trốn là đến nơi.

Nghe thấy thanh âm của hắn, Không Chính Sơ theo bản năng quay đầu —

Nam nhân lấy thập phần tiêu chuẩn tư thế nắm mộc đao, mâu quang lợi hại, thế như chẻ tre dùng đao mặt đánh ra thợ săn, cường hãn bám trụ tráng hán nhóm nện bước.

Nhiều nhất hai phút.

Xa Bạch liền sẽ bị thợ săn nhóm ấn đảo.

Tính toán hoàn tất người máy dẫn theo thùng dụng cụ tay căng thẳng.

Hắn bỏ lại thùng dụng cụ, không chút do dự trở về chạy, thon dài xinh đẹp tay bộc phát ra cùng bề ngoài hoàn toàn không tương xứng lực lượng.

Thật sự đem từ từ hình thành vòng vây thợ săn nhóm đẩy đến dưới chân lảo đảo, té ngã trên đất.

Xa Bạch: ...

Khán giả: ...

Tiến đến cứu viện khúc phi thẳng: ...

— đàn, quần ẩu hiện trường? !

Ai tới ngăn cản một chút vị này tiểu ca ca! Nhượng hắn đình chỉ quần ẩu thợ săn nguy hiểm hành vi!

# ta hoài nghi ta đang nằm mơ #

, đệ 73 chương

Trường hợp có chút xấu hổ.

Vây công Xa Bạch thợ săn nhóm bị Không Chính Sơ đổ lên mà thượng, còn lại thợ săn do dự đứng ở tại chỗ, nhất thời không dám tiếp tục đi tới.

Xa Bạch cùng khúc phi thẳng còn không có lấy lại tinh thần.

Không Chính Sơ sự phân hình một lần Xa Bạch.

Nam nhân nắm chặt mộc đao tay trái bên cạnh có một đạo hoa thương, chính ra bên ngoài tràn đầy huyết, vài giọt hoạt đến mộc đao thượng.

Khó hiểu nhiều ra vài phần bi tráng.

Người máy hơi bất mãn bán ra bước chân —

Thợ săn nhóm phản xạ có điều kiện về phía sau lui lại mấy bước.

Người xem: ...

Khúc phi thẳng: ...

— như vậy túng sao? !

Nhưng mà, mọi người đoán trước trung Không Chính Sơ 'Quần ẩu' thợ săn đoạn ngắn không có phát sinh.

Thanh niên lôi kéo Xa Bạch cánh tay, mặt mang cảnh giác triệt đến chính mình thùng dụng cụ bên cạnh, lại nhắc đến thùng, dạt ra chân chạy.

"Khoái theo kịp."

Hắn quay đầu nhắc nhở ngốc ngơ ngác khúc phi thẳng.

Làm thần tượng, như thế nào có thể tại tống nghệ tiết mục trong cùng npc đánh nhau đâu!

Người máy một bên chạy, một bên nghĩ lại.

Xa Bạch im lặng không lên tiếng thải bóng dáng của hắn.

Thu được nhắc nhở đồng thời, đã bị toàn thể thợ săn chú ý khúc phi thẳng thân thể cứng đờ, lấy ra tham gia trăm mét tiến lên trận đấu tốc độ, kham kham đuổi theo hai người.

Thợ săn nhóm: ...

Thật không phải là rất muốn truy.

May mắn, bẫy rập duy trì liên tục đã đến giờ .

Tiết mục tổ phái ra không người cơ, bay đến bọn họ bên người.

"Đuổi bắt thời gian chấm dứt, thỉnh 'Thợ săn' trở lại chờ khu." Đạo diễn dấu diếm rối rắm thanh âm chưa từng người máy thượng truyền ra.

Săn • tựa như hàm cá •npc• mọi người không hẹn mà cùng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

— lần sau xuất động khi, tuyệt đối muốn vòng quanh người thanh niên kia đi.

Bọn họ ám chà chà tìm cách.

Dù sao, một người chính là 20% trích phần trăm, liền tính bắt không được Không Chính Sơ, bọn họ cũng có thể đào thải rụng mặt khác năm cái người.

Cẩn thận tính toán, tiền lương vẫn là có thể phiên bội !

— cảm giác bị chữa khỏi .

Có năng lực khoái trá chấp hành nắm bộ nhiệm vụ .

Bên kia.

Không Chính Sơ nhận thấy được chung quanh cơ quan bị lần nữa mở ra .

Mấy người không người cơ cũng hợp thời phát ra nhắc nhở: " 'Thợ săn' đã lui hồi chờ khu, nguy cơ giải trừ. Thỉnh đại gia cố gắng sưu tập manh mối, tìm kiếm cái chìa khóa."

Khúc phi thẳng biểu tình vi diệu một cái chớp mắt.

Hiển nhiên.

Rất nhiều người xem đồng dạng cảm thấy vi diệu.

Akari: thợ săn nguy cơ quả thật giải trừ , vì bọn họ vỗ tay.

Tháng tư: thợ săn nghĩ thầm rằng rốt cục có thể lưu 23333

Hoa táng hoa: ha ha ha, đại gia khắc chế một chút, thợ săn tốt xấu tại trước mấy quý tiết mục trong là nhượng khách quý nhóm nghe tin đã sợ mất mật tồn tại a.

You: tích lũy mấy quý uy hiếp cảm hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát, real thảm .

...

Không Chính Sơ mang theo hai người đến an toàn vị trí ngồi xuống.

Hắn mở ra thùng dụng cụ, xuất ra tiêu độc thủy cùng băng gạc, gục đầu xuống, động tác mềm nhẹ vi Xa Bạch xử lý miệng vết thương.

"Như thế nào thương ?"

Hắn thản nhiên hỏi ý kiến.

Xa Bạch tự hỏi trong chốc lát: "... Không biết."

Trước rất hỗn loạn.

Này điều miệng vết thương có thể là tại đi thụ, hạ thụ hoặc chặn lại thợ săn khi họa xuất . Bởi vì bị thương khi đau đớn không đại, hắn đều không có ý thức được tay trái tại đổ máu.

Không Chính Sơ liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nói cái 'Ngốc' tự.

Xa Bạch: ...

Nam nhân nhìn chăm chú vào thanh niên thon dài ngón tay, khẽ nhếch cánh môi, cùng thanh thấu — vi hạp hạ con ngươi, cảm thấy có chút tâm dương.

Hắn ma sa một chút chỉ phúc, nhớ tới chính mình đang tại trực tiếp, liền lý trí đánh mất 'Sờ Không Chính Sơ tóc' ý tưởng.

Cho nhau bảo hộ còn có thể giải thích vì huynh đệ tình.

Gãi đầu phát liền vượt qua bình thường giữa bằng hữu thân mật độ ...

Xa Bạch tựa vào trên cây, nháy mắt không nháy mắt xem xét Không Chính Sơ.

Mâu quang cực kỳ ôn nhu.

Người máy giúp hắn triền hoàn băng gạc sau, thần thái tự nhiên đem hơi lạnh bàn tay dán tại trán của hắn thượng, nhu loạn hắn trên trán phát.

"Sau đó nhớ rõ chú ý an toàn."

Thanh niên lộ ra hướng dẫn từng bước biểu tình.

Xa Bạch dở khóc dở cười 'Ân' một tiếng.

Live stream nội.

Độc ngôn: hảo, hảo sủng a, tưởng đứng cp !

Bình an năm: yên lặng thêm một, này lưỡng ở chung bầu không khí rất hài hòa bá.

Hệ: chỉ có ta trọng điểm tại khúc phi thẳng trên người sao? Ta muốn cười chết, hắn có hay không ý thức được chính mình tại điên cuồng phát quang phát nhiệt?

...

Khúc phi thẳng bình tĩnh vây xem Xa Bạch cùng Không Chính Sơ hỗ động.

Chờ Xa Bạch ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ liếc mắt nhìn hắn sau, hắn dừng một chút, cảm khái đạo: "Các ngươi tình cảm thật hảo."

Chân tâm thực lòng , không mang một tia trêu chọc.

— giống như có thể tự động che chắn gay trong gay khí bầu không khí, chỉ thấy được bằng hữu gian đích thực chí cảm xúc.

Xa Bạch: ...

Ân, không hề uy hiếp lực.

Hắn yên lòng, nhếch môi dưới, làm như đáp lại.

Không Chính Sơ thái độ thì so với hắn hữu hảo rất nhiều, không chỉ đáp lại , còn đơn giản nói vài kiện chính mình và Xa Bạch chuyện lý thú.

"Đối , ngươi có tìm được cái chìa khóa manh mối sao?"

Nói chuyện phiếm qua đi, người máy tiến vào chính đề.

Khúc phi thẳng gật đầu, từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một khối không trọn vẹn , ố vàng trang giấy.

Chỉ thượng họa một cái khúc chiết tuyến, tuyến phụ cận là miễn cưỡng có thể địa phương mục tiêu cảnh vật: cao đại thụ, có vẽ xấu thạch đầu, thủy đàm từ từ.

— hắn tìm được bản đồ một phần.

Tình hình chung hạ, phần này bản đồ sẽ chỉ dẫn khách quý tới cái chìa khóa nơi sở tại.

Nhưng mấy người vị với 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 tiết mục hiện trường.

Căn cứ tiết mục tổ quán tính, khẳng định sẽ không dễ dàng như thế làm cho bọn họ tìm được cái chìa khóa.

Cho nên, trên bản đồ chung điểm có thể là mỗ cái khách quý rớt xuống mà, hoặc chân chính cùng cái chìa khóa có quan manh mối ẩn thân chỗ.

Tuy rằng khúc phi thẳng đạt được trên bản đồ không có chung điểm, nhưng khởi điểm là có : khúc phi thẳng nhìn thấy nó địa phương.

Bất luận phần này bản đồ tác dụng như thế nào, mấy người đều đến tra xét một phen.

— tổng so vô đầu ruồi bọ dường như loạn chuyển hảo.

Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch tại nghiêm túc tham thảo.

Khúc phi thẳng trầm mặc một lúc lâu, sâu kín nói: "Ta không nhớ rõ đến khi lộ ."

Xa Bạch: ...

Không Chính Sơ: ...

"... Trên đảo này cảnh vật đều giống nhau như đúc." Khúc phi thẳng vì mình biện giải, "Ta cũng không có biện pháp a."

Tiểu trư Bội Kỳ: là một cái phổ thông ngoạn gia a các bằng hữu! ! Nhìn lâu bên cạnh hắn hai cái quải so, ta đều nhanh quên chính mình truy chính là 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 .

IAM: quen thuộc biểu tình, quen thuộc khốn cảnh — là ngươi! Ta 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》!

Sun: đừng cao hứng đến quá sớm ... Hai người bọn họ còn ở đây.

Lời này một xuất, đạn mạc quỷ dị chỗ trống một khắc, mới lục tục bay ra văn tự.

Không Chính Sơ lâm vào trầm tư.

"Hồi vừa rồi địa phương đi." Hắn nói rằng, "Sau đó theo ngươi tới phương hướng đi, tổng có thể phát hiện chút dấu vết để lại ."

Xe con ngựa trắng thượng biểu kỳ đồng ý.

Khúc phi thẳng có chút chần chờ: "Cơ quan đã bị trọng khải , thật sự muốn đường cũ phản hồi sao? Không bằng trước ở chỗ này chờ những thứ khác khách quý gây ra cơ quan, khôi phục sau khi an toàn, lại đi tìm manh mối."

— thường quy thao tác.

Không Chính Sơ lắc lắc đầu, nghiêm túc phản bác: "Ta nghĩ chủ động một chút. Nếu tổng có người muốn gây ra cơ quan, đến cam đoan an toàn của những người khác — vậy tại sao không thể là ta đâu?"

"Hoặc là, chúng ta phân chia hai lộ."

"Ngươi canh giữ ở này, ta cùng Xa Bạch đi sưu manh mối."

Khúc phi thẳng gắt gao mím môi cánh.

Khách quý nhóm không nguyện ý chủ động cứu người, tập thể ngầm thừa nhận chơi tham sống sợ chết lưu, trừ bỏ tưởng giảm bớt không cần thiết hy sinh ngoại, còn có một nguyên nhân: vi nhiều hỗn điểm màn ảnh.

Đây là thủ cái thế giới trực tiếp loại tiết mục, đầu tư thật lớn, thậm chí mỗi cái live stream đều xứng có mấy cái lợi hại phiên dịch, cam đoan tiết mục xem xét tính...

Một quý khiến cho một cái biểu hiện ưu dị minh tinh nhảy hồng sự tình là chân thật phát sinh quá .

Cho nên, khách quý nhóm cơ bản có thể cẩu thả liền cẩu thả, bán đội hữu là thái độ bình thường.

Giống Không Chính Sơ loại này thập phần chủ động mới là ngoại tộc.

Khúc phi thẳng an tĩnh nhìn nhấc lên thùng dụng cụ, chuẩn bị rời đi hai người, nội tâm không ngừng cân nhắc.

Tuy rằng màn ảnh thực trân quý, nhưng —

"Vì cái gì không thể là ta đâu?"

Những lời này khó hiểu châm hắn ý chí chiến đấu.

— bọn họ cũng dám đi sưu manh mối, ta tại sao có thể tái trốn tránh? !

Không chính là vài cái màn ảnh sao! Cũng không phải ném không nổi.

Khúc phi thẳng tâm một hoành, liền đuổi kịp hai người cước bộ.

, đệ 74 chương

《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 lớn nhất đặc điểm chính là bán đội hữu.

Hướng giới khách quý, căn bản không có khả năng cùng thân cường thể tráng npc ngạnh giang — từ gây ra cơ quan đến bị bắt bộ, cơ bản tại mười phút trong vòng.

Mà từ bị bắt bộ đến triệt để đào thải, lại muốn tiêu tốn hai giờ.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, đầy đủ mặt khác khách quý tìm manh mối .

Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch lợi dụng đại thụ thành công lưu npc, thậm chí đem npc nhóm đẩy mộng...

Là sử thượng đệ nhất thứ.

Tiết mục tổ bị này đột phát trạng huống biến thành trở tay không kịp — người xem lại nhiệt tình tăng vọt, sẽ không có lập tức ngăn lại song phương hỗ ẩu.

Chờ ba cái khách quý chạy trốn, mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh vi npc giải vây.

Hiện tại, ba người này muốn chủ động phóng ra .

Tiết mục tổ cảm thấy có chút đau đầu.

— tổng cảm thấy lại muốn xuất sự.

Không Chính Sơ bỗng nhiên dừng cước bộ.

Bên cạnh hắn hai người tuy rằng vẻ mặt mờ mịt, nhưng vẫn là phối hợp nghỉ chân.

"Chính sơ?"

Xa Bạch ôn thanh hỏi ý kiến.

"... Các ngươi tin tưởng vận khí sao?" Người máy thần sắc do dự hỏi lại.

Khúc phi thẳng 'Ân' một tiếng.

Xa Bạch thì điểm điểm đầu.

Vận khí loại sự tình này, hướng tới huyền diệu. Không người nghiên cứu đến thấu, cũng không có người có thể có lí có căn cứ phủ quyết rụng nó tồn tại.

Chính là, vì cái gì muốn nhắc tới 'Vận khí' ?

Hai người càng đầu óc lơ mơ .

Bọn họ thân ở một tòa cơ quan phức tạp trên hoang đảo, mục tiêu là tìm xuất cái chìa khóa, giao cho thuyền trưởng, thoát đi đảo nhỏ.

'Vận khí' ở trong đó tác dụng không đại đi?

Tổng không có khả năng có người toàn bộ hành trình không thải một cái bẫy, nhiều lắm là thải đến sớm cùng thải đến vãn khác nhau.

Bộ phận sắc bén người xem dự liệu được đến tiếp sau —

Nghe thấy hai nhân loại đều tin tưởng 'Vận khí', không • tập tương lai công nghệ cao với một thân • chính sơ nhất thời cong lên con ngươi, lộ ra một tia cực kỳ xinh đẹp tươi cười.

"Vận khí của ta đặc biệt hảo."

Hắn đúng lý hợp tình nói: "Cho nên, kế tiếp lộ, các ngươi đi theo ta phía sau đi. Ta đi đâu, các ngươi bước đi đâu."

— "Nếu ta không cẩn thận thải đến bẫy rập, các ngươi cũng tới kịp lui lại."

Không Chính Sơ thực lực là trong ba người cực mạnh .

Từ hắn mở đường, khúc phi thẳng không có gì bất mãn... Tuy rằng cái thứ nhất lý do nghe đứng lên thực không đáng tin, nhưng câu nói sau cùng thuyết phục hắn.

Vì thế.

Thâm tư thục lự sau khúc phi thẳng cùng xe • chính sơ nói đều đối • thập phần nhu thuận • bạch đều nhận rồi Không Chính Sơ kế hoạch.

Người máy nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

— rốt cục có thể danh chính ngôn thuận mang theo đội hữu trốn bẫy rập !

Sun: áp một đôla, bọn họ sẽ thải đến bẫy rập.

Sơ sơ tiểu khả ái: quên ngươi chính mình bị đánh mặt quá trình sao? ! Áp một căn que cay, sẽ không.

Giây phút châm: ta trước mới tại đây hứa rút trúng ssr nguyện vọng, hy vọng sơ sơ âu khí vĩnh viễn không lùi tán!

...

Ngắn ngủn mấy giờ nội, Không Chính Sơ live stream trong người xem từ bình thường nhìn tiết mục, đến sôi nổi hứa nguyện cầu âu khí, tái đến khởi tranh chấp cùng bị đánh mặt, cuối cùng bắt đầu tụ chúng 'Đánh bạc' .

— thú vị chi trình độ, không thua gì tiết mục bản thân.

Cùng mặt khác live stream trong yên tĩnh là hai cái thế giới.

Điểm này, vi người máy hấp dẫn đến tân người xem —

Không vô giúp vui là không có khả năng .

Đời này đều sẽ không buông bỏ vô giúp vui .

Bởi vì ở trên tâm tính, người xem biến đến càng ngày càng nhiều. Trừ bỏ mặt khác khách quý fan trung thành, ít có người ly tràng.

Tiết mục tổ: giật mình. jpg

Tái tiếp tục trướng.

Không Chính Sơ liền muốn xoát tân 'Người xem sổ nhiều nhất live stream' ký lục .

— rõ ràng trước cơ hồ không tại quốc tế thượng lộ quá mặt, đối phổ thông người xem lực hấp dẫn so với Oscar ảnh đế cao hơn nữa...

Hiện tại tân nhân, thật sự là không thể khinh thường.

Không Chính Sơ không chút do dự đi nhanh đi tới, Xa Bạch thần tình tin cậy cùng sủng nịch đi theo phía sau hắn.

Tình hình rất giống yêu cơ cùng hôn quân.

Mâu hàm rối rắm khúc phi thẳng giống như ưu quốc ưu dân đại thần.

Khúc phi thẳng cho rằng Không Chính Sơ chính là thuận miệng nhắc đến 'Vận khí', kết quả hắn thật sự như vậy đại liệt liệt đi? !

Hoàn toàn không quan sát bốn phía!

Xa Bạch lại hào không dị nghị!

— cái này đoàn đội thật là đáng sợ!

Ít nhất, bình thường lạnh lùng ít lời hắn, đã bị bức thành phun tào dịch.

— hiện tại rời khỏi còn kịp sao?

Nói, như thế nào còn không có va chạm vào cơ quan... 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 bẫy rập là nổi danh dày đặc a.

Đi rồi hơn mười phút sau, khúc phi thẳng mặt than biểu tượng rốt cục bị đánh phá.

Hắn kinh ngạc cao thấp đánh giá khởi Không Chính Sơ, cảm thấy chính mình tam quan đều bị xoát tân .

Live stream nội.

Sun: ... Âu hoàng tại thượng. A-men.

Biển sâu: ta không thể tái lặn xuống nước ! ! Điên cuồng cọ âu khí!

202: phi tù tỏ vẻ tâm tình phức tạp.

...

Tiết mục tổ: mặt có chút đau.

Tưởng đã từng, người xem nhắc tới bọn họ liền sẽ phun tào một câu 'Trái tim', mỗ ta khách quý tiến tổ trước còn sẽ đối bọn họ bán manh, làm cho bọn họ kiềm chế điểm gây sức ép.

Hiện giờ —

Đạo diễn ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm trên màn ảnh tinh chuẩn nhiễu quá một cái lại một cái cơ quan xinh đẹp thanh niên, ngữ khí mơ hồ phân phó nói: "Đi kiểm tra một lần thiết bị, nhìn có phải hay không xuất vấn đề ."

"... Đạo diễn."

Nhân viên công tác ngay thẳng trả lời: "Chúng ta đã kiểm tra rồi ba lượt . Thiết bị thật sự không thành vấn đề."

Đạo diễn: ...

Ta không nghe!

# chịu khổ hoạt thiết lô #

# vì cái gì muốn cho phép cái này bug tham gia #

# ta sớm nên nhìn ra hắn là cái bug #

Nhớ lại cùng Phương Trạch nói chuyện khi, chính mình đang nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ tống nghệ cắt nối biên tập sau — trong lòng trào ra phát hiện trân bảo kinh hỉ, cùng không chút do dự thêm trên Không Chính Sơ quyết định...

Đạo diễn: lâm vào trầm tư. jpg

Duy nhất đáng được ăn mừng , chính là tiết mục lượng điểm không giảm phản tăng .

Tuy rằng nhân viên công tác nhóm sầu đến cùng trọc, nhưng người xem nhìn xem thực hải, trên mạng thảo luận độ cũng so hướng giới rất cao.

Lúc này.

Mặt khác hai tổ khách quý —

Mạch cách mễ luân thực thông minh, hắn tìm khối phân lượng túc, lại không đến mức ném không động hòn đá.

Ném một lần, xác định không bẫy rập, tái thật cẩn thận đi một bước.

— có thể nói cẩn thận giới điển phạm.

Dựa vào biện pháp này, hắn tránh thoát hảo vài cái cơ quan.

Mà bá ny ti cùng bội cơ, thì nhàn nhã tọa dưới tàng cây, vừa ăn tiết mục tổ cung cấp thực vật, một bên cười hì hì nói chuyện phiếm.

Dương quang ấm áp, gió nhẹ phất mặt...

Đúng là thích hợp cắm trại dã ngoại hảo thời tiết.

Hai người trò chuyện sinh hoạt trung chuyện lý thú, lại hấp dẫn không ít người xem —

① các nàng trực tiếp rất ăn với cơm .

② nhìn đáng yêu muội tử tán gẫu cũng rất thú vị.

Hiển nhiên, bá ny ti cùng bội cơ tại chờ mặt khác khách quý gây ra bẫy rập.

Đây là đương trực tiếp loại tống nghệ, mỗi cái khách quý đều có một mình live stream — nói cách khác, khách quý nhóm không cần cho nhau đoạt màn ảnh.

Sinh tồn, chẳng khác nào cho hấp thụ ánh sáng.

Các nàng tâm tư nhẵn nhụi, am hiểu tìm tòi, cũng là chiến ngũ tra.

Hai người tại đến trước liền suy xét qua, hội hợp sau đó, liền nghênh ngang tị đoản, không đến vạn bất đắc dĩ, không làm bất luận cái gì mạo hiểm sự.

Đến đây, 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》, lần đầu xuất hiện ba cái phong cách huýnh dị đội ngũ.

So đơn điệu 'Tham sống sợ chết lưu' hoặc 'Hữu dũng vô mưu tổ' xinh đẹp nhiều, còn có chuyện trò vui vẻ nữ khách quý trung hoà buộc chặt chỉnh thể bầu không khí.

— xem xét tính up!

Khán giả: một quyển thỏa mãn.

#《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 sử ta khoái hoạt #

Tổ ba người thành công đến bản đồ khởi điểm.

Bởi vì Xa Bạch cùng khúc phi thẳng không là 'Âu hoàng', vi tránh cho hố đội hữu, hai người không dám rất tùy ý đi lại.

Cho nên, Không Chính Sơ gánh vác khởi tranh cảnh đối lập nhiệm vụ.

Trên bản đồ cái thứ nhất mà tiêu, là một gốc cây cao đại thụ.

Thanh niên cầm bản đồ, một bên ngẩng đầu nhìn phía thụ đỉnh, một bên thần sắc tản mạn chung quanh đi lại, thích ý đến không được.

Xa Bạch: ...

Khúc phi thẳng: ...

— an tĩnh ôm đùi.

Nhuyễn duy: trên thế giới tối xa xôi khoảng cách, là ngươi dám làm càn loạn bính đát, mà ta lại nơm nớp lo sợ , e sợ cho thải đến cơ quan.

South: ta quyết định, chính thức đem Xa Bạch tiểu ca ca từ quải so hàng ngũ dời trừ! Đối lập dưới, hắn thật sự rất bình thường .

With "you" : Không Chính Sơ cùng những người khác tham gia kỳ thật là hai cái bất đồng tiết mục đi? !

...

Lên tiếng khuông cơ hồ bị xoát ra tàn ảnh.

Bách với bất đắc dĩ, tiết mục tổ hạn chế đạn mạc số lượng, phòng ngừa trực tiếp biến tạp hoặc hơn phân nửa màn hình bị che.

Mười phút sau.

Không Chính Sơ tìm được cao nhất đại cây kia, lần thứ hai mang theo hai cái đội hữu ra đi.

Trên đường, ba người lục tục phát hiện dư lại bản đồ mảnh nhỏ.

Liều mạng hoàn bản đồ, chung điểm cũng liền nổi lên mặt nước.

Chung điểm chỗ họa có một 'Dấu chấm than' cùng một phen bán trong suốt cái chìa khóa.

Ngụ ý vi: cùng cái chìa khóa có quan manh mối.

— quả nhiên không là trực tiếp chỉ hướng cái chìa khóa .

Mấy người sớm đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý, cho nên cảm giác mất mác không đại.

Không Chính Sơ tìm khối an toàn khu vực, chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát — khúc phi thẳng đã mặt lộ vẻ bì thái .

Kinh hồn táng đảm chạy đi, thể lực sẽ xói mòn đến rất nhanh.

Tái không nghỉ ngơi, đội hữu liền muốn chống đỡ không nổi .

Người máy hướng không người cơ so cái thủ thế.

Rất nhanh, tiết mục tổ liền lợi dụng phi hành công cụ đem thực vật vận đưa đến bọn họ trước người.

— sau đó, cố ý đứng ở bẫy rập chính phía trên.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

"Có thể tái bay qua đến một chút sao? Hoặc là trực tiếp đem thực vật ném tới chúng ta bên người?" Hắn ngồi xếp bằng , mâu quang di động, "Ta quá mệt mỏi , thật sự không nghĩ tái vận động ."

Ba phút đồng hồ trước.

Hắn còn tại tinh thần sáng láng nghiên cứu bản đồ.

Tiết mục tổ: ...

Lạnh lùng. jpg

Treo túi vật tư không người cơ quật cường huyền phù với bẫy rập thượng, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Người máy cũng không chịu nhượng bộ.

Xa Bạch cùng khúc phi thẳng cơ trí không có lên tiếng.

Khán giả sôi nổi suy đoán khởi Không Chính Sơ cùng tiết mục tổ giằng co nguyên nhân.

— "Bính."

Từ đàng xa tạp lại đây vật thể đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc.

Một khối thô to thạch đầu cắt qua không khí, bị vận chuyển vật tư không người cơ tạp một chút, sau đó thẳng tắp đi xuống trụy.

Chuẩn xác rơi xuống bẫy rập thượng.

Hòn đá chủ nhân — mạch cách mễ luân chính ngồi xổm phía sau cây, chuyên chú lắng nghe tiền phương động tĩnh.

Trong chốc lát sau.

Không nghe thấy tiếng vang hắn thong dong đi về phía trước đi, bắt gặp mân môi Không Chính Sơ, chính đang thở dài Xa Bạch cùng ánh mắt phức tạp khúc phi thẳng.

Mạch cách mễ luân: ...

Hắn hồ lam sắc con ngươi vi trát, thăm dò tính hỏi: "Ta tạp đến các ngươi?"

"Không có."

Không Chính Sơ lắc đầu phủ nhận.

Vậy ngươi nhóm...

Vì cái gì muốn dùng 'Chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép' ánh mắt nhìn ta?

Tiếp theo giây.

Mạch cách mễ luân biết đáp án.

Bánh răng tiếng vang lên.

Cùng với 'Cùm cụp' 'Cùm cụp' thanh âm, lấy hòn đá vi trung tâm phụ cận năm mươi mễ, đều bị chậm rãi dâng lên vách tường vòng đi lên.

Hắn vừa rồi không nghe thấy động tĩnh, không là bởi vì không có cơ quan, mà là cơ quan quá lớn hình, yêu cầu thời gian khởi động.

Vị này tràn ngập thân sĩ khí chất Oscar ảnh đế nháy mắt trắng mặt.

— mật thất loại cơ quan.

Mấy khách quý đều từng bị mật thất loại cơ quan tra tấn đến sống không bằng chết.

Tuy rằng có thể khiến cho khán giả chú ý, nhưng khách quý nhóm đều cho rằng: cùng với tại cố gắng giãy dụa sau hoài bi phẫn cùng ủy khuất đào thải, không bằng trực tiếp bị npc ấn đảo.

Người sau rõ ràng lưu loát.

Người trước quả thực là tại tàn phá nghệ nhân thân tâm.

Secret: woc! Cư nhiên là mật thất! Không Chính Sơ âu khí là dùng xong sao? !

Sun: loại này cơ quan, thân thể hắn tố chất phái không thượng quá lớn công dụng đi?

Bát trọng anh: hy vọng sơ sơ không cần bị đào thải QAQ!

...

— khán giả phổ biến cho rằng bốn người này muốn hoàn.

Bởi vì, 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 trong mật thất, là có thời gian hạn chế .

Mỗi tam mười phút, đào thải một người.

Bị đào thải càng nhiều người, người sống sót áp lực tâm lý lại càng lớn — thảm hại hơn chính là, có chút câu đố nhất định đoàn đội hiệp tác tài năng giải đi ra.

Khách quý sổ quá thiếu, mật thất thực khả năng sẽ biến thành tử cục.

Bốn người đồng thời tiến mật thất, xem như trong bất hạnh vạn hạnh .

Không trung bị trượng ngăn trở.

Mật thất thành hình.

U lục sắc mỏng manh ngọn đèn sáng lên, nhượng bên trong miễn cưỡng có thể thấy mọi vật.

Khúc phi thẳng: "Ai."

Không Chính Sơ: "Ai."

Xa Bạch nhìn không chính lần đầu mắt: "... Ai."

Mạch cách mễ luân: ...

Hắn ảo não nhu nhu xán kim sắc tóc, đánh giá một chút bốn phía —

Mặt đông trên tường dán có mật thất bẫy rập quy tắc: không cho phép bạo lực phá hư cơ quan, mỗi tam mười phút tuyển ra một người đào thải khách quý chờ.

Trong phòng ương là một cái tiểu cây cột, cây cột đỉnh chóp có một cái nút.

Những thứ khác cơ quan đại khái sẽ tại khách quý đè xuống cái nút sau bắt đầu vận chuyển.

Cây cột bên cạnh, nằm một tảng đá.

Hắn tự tay văng ra —

Hố bốn người đầu sỏ gây tội.

Chăm chú nhìn thạch đầu một lúc lâu, mạch cách mễ luân nhịn không được mở ra cánh môi.

— "Ai."

Không khí...

Thật tang.

, đệ 75 chương

Ngắn ngủi trầm mặc sau, Không Chính Sơ chủ động đè xuống cây cột đỉnh chóp cái nút.

— bên trong đã xảy ra long trời lỡ đất biến hóa.

Vị với trong phòng ương cây cột trầm xuống, dâng lên đến nhất trương phóng kính viễn vọng cái bàn.

Nam diện trên tường xuất hiện văn tự loại hình chiếu.

Thượng trăm khối tinh tinh lóe ra tại trần nhà tầng ngoài.

Trừ bỏ này đó, còn nhiều một thai rương mật mã cùng một cái xe đạp.

IAM: đạo cụ tổ mãn phân!

Sâm: cơ quan a cơ quan — tất cả đều là tiền.

0822: tiết mục tổ hằng ngày đốt tiền 2333.

...

Tuy rằng cơ quan vận chuyển trường hợp thực đồ sộ, nhưng khách quý nhóm lại không có chút nào tưởng muốn tán thưởng cảm xúc.

Hao tổn của cải càng lớn, câu đố lại càng nan giải.

Quan sát đến này đôi khả năng sẽ đem chính mình hố đến mẹ không tiếp thu đồ vật, có thể bảo trì bình tĩnh cùng thong dong, đã thực không dễ dàng .

— khen ngợi? Không tồn tại .

Không Chính Sơ trong con ngươi xẹt qua một tia kinh ngạc.

Hắn tra xét, bên trong cơ quan chia làm bốn bộ phận — vừa lúc yêu cầu bốn người đồng thời thao tác.

Hắn quyết định hợp lý hoài nghi tiết mục tổ tại cố ý hố bọn họ.

Cho dù không có mạch cách mễ luân thạch đầu, không người cơ cũng thực khả năng trực tiếp tạp đến trên mặt đất — gây ra cơ quan.

《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 quả nhiên là cái ngay thẳng tiết mục, đạo diễn nói hố khách quý liền hố khách quý, liên che dấu đều cực kỳ có lệ.

"Ân..."

"Ta đến nghiên cứu xe đạp!"

Ý đồ lấy mạch cách mễ luân dẫn đầu xuất động, bán ngồi xổm xe đạp bên cạnh, cẩn thận sờ soạng đứng lên.

Không Chính Sơ giơ lên trên mặt bàn kính viễn vọng.

Này giá kính viễn vọng là đặc chế , không chỉ có thể phóng đại trần nhà thượng tinh tinh — xông ra này hình dạng, phía bên phải còn trang có phóng ra laser cái nút.

Về phần vì cái gì muốn phóng ra laser —

Liền cùng nam diện trên tường văn tự hình chiếu có quan .

Trên tường hình chiếu văn tự là trung anh song ngữ bản thái dương hệ bát đại hành tinh tên: sao thuỷ, kim tinh, địa cầu...

Cái này cơ quan, yêu cầu một người đụng vào văn tự, một người khác đồng thời dùng laser điểm xuất trần nhà thượng đối ứng tinh tinh.

Tìm tinh tinh trình tự muốn cùng trên tường văn tự sắp xếp tự nhất trí.

Một khi điểm sai, liền đến toàn bộ trọng điểm.

— này còn không phải khó khăn nhất.

Khó khăn nhất là: tinh tinh nhóm tại tự quay cùng quay quanh!

Tiết mục tổ đơn giản thô bạo lấy ra 'Tự quay' cùng 'Quay quanh' khái niệm, xóa sạch cùng thời gian có quan quy luật.

Cho nên, tinh tinh không ngừng di động tới.

Đối với bình thường nhân loại đến nói, cái này mật thất khó đến khó giải.

Bởi vậy, người máy im lặng không lên tiếng tiếp nhận 'Dùng laser điểm tinh tinh' nhiệm vụ.

— dư lại , chỉ có thể kháo đội hữu .

《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 phi thường chú trọng người xem quan khán thể nghiệm.

Bên trong trang bị thay đổi khi, nhân viên công tác liền làm hết phận sự giảng giải mật thất cấu thành cùng phá giải mật thất phương pháp, nhượng khán giả không đến mức không hiểu ra sao.

Tiếp —

Vô nha: như vậy hentai sao? ! Mẹ nha, đau lòng khách quý.

Thanh kỳ nữ tử: đại gia không cần hoảng! Chúng ta âu hoàng cầm lên kính viễn vọng! Ta cá là một mao, hắn có thể điểm mù thành công!

Hổ phách phách: điểm mù thành công liền rất khoa trương , tuyệt đối là độc nãi.

...

Khán giả cơ bản không tái ôm có kỳ vọng, thậm chí có người khen hạ hải khẩu, tỏ vẻ chỉ cần bọn họ có thể một cái không ít chạy ra mật thất, liền trực tiếp gặm bàn phím.

Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm: ...

Yên lặng tiệt đồ.

"Xa Bạch, ngươi có thể giúp ta đè lại 'Sao thuỷ' hai chữ sao?" Người máy một bên dùng kính viễn vọng quan sát trần nhà, một bên ôn thanh hỏi ý kiến.

"Ân."

Xa Bạch lập tức nghe theo.

Trên tường văn tự, là ấn 'Hành tinh ly thái dương khoảng cách từ xa đến gần' trình tự từ từ hạ sắp hàng .

Cho nên Không Chính Sơ trước tìm được thái dương, sau đó tùy tiện phát rồi đạo laser.

— không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra sai.

Hắn nhăn lại mày, giống như khẩn trương tiếp tục quan sát.

Ba phút đồng hồ sau.

Người máy đè xuống kính viễn vọng phía bên phải cái nút, dùng laser điểm ra 'Sao thuỷ', nhưng không có thu được bất luận cái gì phản hồi.

Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn phía Xa Bạch —

Nam nhân thập phần vô tội chỉ chỉ trống rỗng vách tường: "Vừa rồi, hình chiếu đột nhiên biến mất ."

Không Chính Sơ trầm ngâm một lúc lâu.

— kịch thấu vẫn là không kịch thấu, là một cái nghiêm túc vấn đề.

Lúc này, nghiên cứu xe đạp mạch cách mễ luân rốt cục tại bánh xe thai nội trắc tìm được một chuyến tự: dùng cho duy trì hình chiếu.

Hắn cắn tự rõ ràng đem câu niệm đi ra.

Khúc phi thẳng cũng có tân phát hiện.

"... Bên trong dưỡng khí không đủ để chống đỡ chúng ta giải hoàn câu đố. Nhưng là, mỗi cởi bỏ một cái rương mật mã, có thể mở ra một lần thông gió khẩu, bổ sung dưỡng khí."

Hắn ma sa rương mật mã đỉnh chóp tự, nhỏ giọng nỉ non: "Trách không được ta cảm thấy có chút buồn."

Rương mật mã không khó giải.

Chính là yêu cầu kiên nhẫn cùng trí nhớ — thùng trên cửa có một đồng hồ dạng trang bị, lấy chính xác thuận, nghịch kim đồng hồ xoay chuyển trang bị trung tâm, có thể cởi bỏ rương mật mã.

Mà chính xác trình tự, chỉ có thể một lần lại một lần thử đi ra.

Cuối cùng, triệt để sờ rõ ràng bên trong cơ quan khách quý nhóm phân chia ba cái tiểu đội.

① khúc phi thẳng cùng Không Chính Sơ phụ trách khó khăn nhất 'Tìm tinh tinh' .

② trí nhớ siêu quần Xa Bạch giải rương mật mã, duy trì cung dưỡng.

③ mạch cách mễ luân đạp xe đạp, phòng ngừa hình chiếu biến mất.

— mỗi người đều ắt không thể thiếu.

Tên một chữ một chữ: woc nhìn tình hình bây giờ, chết một người liền đoàn diệt a. Thật là đáng sợ — còn dư 15 phút liền muốn đào thải người đầu tiên đi?

Wind: cái này mật thất thật sự rất khó khăn...

Yoohsic: biệt chụp trần nhà , tinh tinh xoay chuyển ta não rộng rãi đau, thật không biết Không Chính Sơ là làm như thế nào đến liên tục nhìn lâu như vậy .

...

Khách quý nhóm cho nhau hợp tác cảnh tượng, tại đệ nhất quý sau đó, cũng rất ít nhìn thấy.

Nhìn chăm chú vào trên màn ảnh cố gắng tìm kiếm sinh cơ bốn nghệ nhân, rất nhiều người xem đều tâm sinh than thở — tuy rằng bọn họ là bị mật thất mạnh mẽ buộc vào , nhưng vẫn là xây dựng ra đồng sinh cộng tử hài hòa bầu không khí.

So với nhân gian chân thật bán đội hữu, không vứt bỏ không buông tha đoàn đội tinh thần hiển nhiên càng có thể đánh động nhân.

Vì thế.

# hy vọng tổ bốn người có thể đồng thời chạy ra mật thất #

— cái này đề tài đi lên mỗi cái võng trạm nhiệt nghị bảng.

Khả quan chúng động dung, thương tiếc hoặc yêu thích đều không thể ảnh hưởng bốn người tiết lộ tiến độ.

Theo thời gian trôi qua, tình hình càng phát ra ác liệt.

Cuối cùng năm phút đồng hồ.

Đạn mạc thiếu đến xuất kỳ.

Vô số người xem nín thở lấy đãi —

Không Chính Sơ mi mắt khẽ run, tay phải xoa kính viễn vọng bên cạnh cái nút.

Hồng sắc laser lại một lần nữa chuẩn xác bắn trúng đệ nhất khối hành tinh — 'Sao thuỷ' .

"Kế tiếp."

Hắn bình tĩnh nói.

Khúc phi thẳng vội vàng đụng vào thượng 'Kim tinh' .

Hồng sắc laser tại một giây trong vòng nhảy lên trần nhà, định vị kim tinh.

— thời gian giống như yên lặng .

Vô luận là bên trong khách quý, vẫn là live stream nội người xem, đều nhất tề giật mình, mới kịp phản ứng mới vừa mới xảy ra chuyện gì.

Làm sao có thể? !

Hắn làm như thế nào đến ? !

Cùng này nghi hoặc đồng thời bộc phát ra tới, là đối ưu tú người hâm mộ cùng tưởng muốn đi theo xúc động.

— quả thực là kỳ tích nghịch chuyển.

"Kế tiếp."

Không Chính Sơ thúc giục đạo: "Nhanh lên."

Khúc phi thẳng mãnh liệt bừng tỉnh, run rẩy đầu ngón tay sờ thượng 'Địa cầu' hai chữ.

Hồng quang lập tức bay về phía sao trời.

— tình cảnh tái diễn.

Hai người lấy bất khả tư nghị tốc độ tìm ra thái dương hệ bát đại hành tinh, thành công bảo vệ mỗi người.

Bánh răng chậm rãi chuyển động.

Mật thất một chút một chút lui về địa hạ.

Không Chính Sơ đề thượng thùng dụng cụ, đi đến Xa Bạch bên người.

Xa Bạch mới là mệt nhất cái kia.

Không ngừng nếm thử chuyển hướng, sửa chữa ký ức, trọng bối trình tự... Này một bộ thao tác, hắn lập lại nhiều lần.

Sắc mặt đều có chút tái nhợt .

Người máy bán ngồi xổm xuống: "Hoàn hảo sao?"

"Không có việc gì." Xa Bạch lắc lắc đầu.

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn mạch cách mễ luân cùng khúc phi thẳng, lại nhìn phía Xa Bạch, cong hạ con ngươi, bỗng nhiên lộ ra sáng lạn đến cực điểm tươi cười.

— cả người như dương quang chói mắt.

Mới vừa bị biểu hiện của hắn soái đến người xem: ! ! !

# mụ mụ ta nghĩ gả cho hắn #

# không nói giỡn #

, đệ 76 chương

Hoàng hôn.

Thái dương ẩn đi thân hình, chỉ còn lại một tia xích hồng tàn ảnh.

Phá giải hoàn mật thất, bốn người sẽ không có sống thêm động.

Vi phòng ngừa xuất sự cố, 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 sẽ tại ban đêm đóng cửa hết thảy cơ quan, cũng vì khách quý cung cấp lều trại chờ hạ trại sở cần vật phẩm.

Cho nên, phát hiện thái dương khoái lạc phía sau núi, mấy người mà bắt đầu chờ vật tư .

Không Chính Sơ đùa nghịch thùng dụng cụ.

Những người khác từ từ nhắm hai mắt, tại nghỉ ngơi.

— không khí an nhàn.

Mà này vài cái thần sắc yên lặng, thậm chí mệt mỏi muốn ngủ người, đang tại bị toàn võng nhiệt nghị.

Khiến cho nhiệt nghị nguyên nhân căn bản, là mật thất bị gây ra. Nhưng đem thảo luận độ đẩy hướng cao trào , là người máy tại cuối cùng năm phút đồng hồ trong biểu hiện cùng bốn người đoàn đội tinh thần.

Tra xét hoàn trong mật thất cơ quan sau, Không Chính Sơ gặp phải hai lựa chọn: rất nhanh dẫn đường đội hữu phá giải mật thất, hoặc là âm thầm súc lực, đến một hồi đại xoay ngược lại.

Hắn lựa chọn người sau.

Nếu chỉ hoa mấy phút đồng hồ liền giải hoàn mật thất, người xem khả năng sẽ có loại 'Ta cái gì đều không phát hiện liền kết thúc' mê mang cảm, tái khinh bỉ một phen tiết mục tổ thiết kế, tỏ vẻ quan khán thể nghiệm cực kém.

— bốn khách quý lượng điểm càng là vô pháp đột hiển.

Đại đa số người xem chỉ biết cảm khái một câu mấy người vận khí tốt.

Cho nên, người máy rất nhanh phủ quyết 'Rất nhanh phá giải mật thất' ý tưởng.

Hắn một lần lại một lần đang không ngừng biến hóa tinh đàn trung tìm kiếm mục tiêu, thành bại nửa nọ nửa kia, tiếp cận thắng lợi tư thái lại thập phần trầm ổn.

Hơn nữa nghiêm túc khai tương Xa Bạch, đạp xe đạp đạp đến đầy người hãn mạch cách mễ luân, cùng khẩn trương đến mày thẳng nhăn khúc phi thẳng...

— người xem cảm xúc tự nhiên đã bị kéo .

Vô số người vướng bận bọn họ phá giải tiến độ.

Cuối cùng, tái tại người xem cho là bọn họ sẽ thất bại, lòng mang tiếc nuối chuẩn bị an ủi hoặc cổ vũ bọn họ khi đỉnh áp lực cực lớn 'Bùng nổ' — sách giáo khoa tuyệt địa phản kích liền xuất hiện .

Khiếp sợ, rung động, không dám tin...

— tình cảm phong phú đến nghẹn đều không nín được, chỉ tưởng thượng xã giao internet cùng đồng hảo chia sẻ.

Trận này mật thất đào thoát, bị người xứng thượng đại khí hào hùng bgm, cắt thành khoa học viễn tưởng tảng lớn —

Truyền khắp thế giới các quốc gia xã giao nhuyễn kiện.

Người máy nhiệt độ cùng bom nguyên tử dường như nổ tung, hướng ra phía ngoài phóng xạ. Đẩy hạng nhất nhuyễn kiện thượng quan phương cá nhân tài khoản miến sổ càng là rất nhanh dâng lên.

— toàn thế giới đều tại thảo luận hắn.

Đối với cái này, Phương Trạch lộ ra vui mừng tươi cười.

— may mắn ta cướp được khách quý danh ngạch.

Không phải...

Nhìn Không Chính Sơ gần nhất ở ngoại quốc xã giao võng trạm thượng nhiệt độ, Phương Trạch kiên định thầm nghĩ: không phải, quả thực bệnh thiếu máu.

Trừ bỏ 'Tuyệt địa phản kích' so 'Xuôi gió xuôi nước' càng phấn khích, càng hấp dẫn người ở ngoài, còn có một thúc đẩy Không Chính Sơ làm ra lựa chọn trọng yếu nhân tố: đó là một đoàn đội hiệp tác hình mật thất.

Hắn có đội hữu.

Hắn hẳn là thử nhượng đội hữu xuất một phần lực, cùng đội hữu cộng đồng giao tranh, tìm kiếm đường ra — mà không phải độc tài vinh quang.

Tuy rằng hắn có thể giải quyết hết thảy, nhưng nhân loại cùng hắn không giống, nhân loại tổng là yêu cầu đồng bạn.

Hắn hy vọng chính mình có thể đem 'Đoàn đội' chân chính bộ dáng biểu hiện ra ngoài, dẫn đường miến học sẽ hợp tác.

Cho nên hắn thích hợp thu liễm mũi nhọn.

— từ người xem phản ứng đến xem, hắn thành công .

Thậm chí có truyền thông bình luận: lần này 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》, đã từ khách quý nhóm một mình giãy dụa tiến hóa thành đội hữu gian đồng cam cộng khổ .

Tái lớn mật độc nãi 'Toàn bộ người đều có thể chạy trốn thành công' .

Tương lai tạm thời không đề cập tới.

Tọa dưới tàng cây người máy nhìn nhìn tiết mục tổ vận tới vật tư, tái xem xét xem xét ngủ đến chính trầm ba cái đội hữu, lâm vào trầm tư.

Hắn chân tay khẽ khàng đứng lên, đi đến vật tư bên cạnh, bắt đầu dựng lều trại.

Thanh niên tinh xảo mặt mày tại đầy trời rặng mây đỏ hạ hiện ra vài phần như nước ôn nhu.

Hắn mâu quang nhạt nhẽo, tới lui toái mang, mềm nhẹ động tác cùng nhiều lần xác nhận lều trại củng cố trình độ chờ chi tiết để lộ ra cẩn thận cùng nghiêm túc.

— trợ giúp người khác, bị hắn làm được như vậy lý lẽ đương nhiên.

Sun: ta thật sự cảm thấy chính mình muốn thích thượng hắn ...

Hoa の ký ức: gặp được nguy hiểm không riêng tự chạy trốn, bị hố liền thản nhiên tiếp thu, vẫn luôn cố gắng mang đội... Như vậy đội hữu thỉnh cho ta một tá! Không, một cái cũng được, liền hắn như vậy !

Ký minh nguyệt: # mỗi ngày đều vi yêu đậu mà tự hào #

...

Cũng không biết chính mình đã bị người xem diễn xưng là 'Quốc dân hảo đội hữu' người máy an tĩnh đáp hoàn tứ đỉnh lều trại, mới trở lại dưới tàng cây.

Hắn một tay nâng má, không chút để ý nhìn phía phương xa.

Phía chân trời.

Lóe ra mỏng manh tinh quang.

Màn đêm triệt để buông xuống trước, ba người lục tục khôi phục thanh tỉnh.

Tiết mục tổ cung cấp bữa tối là quân dụng lương, bỏ thêm thủy, tái chờ một lát, liền thục . Phi thường bớt việc — tại nê mà thượng ngủ đến cả người đau ba người tỏ vẻ hết sức hài lòng.

Điền đầy bụng sau, mấy người đem rác rưởi ném tiến không người cơ phía dưới gói to trong.

Xe uổng công đến Không Chính Sơ bên người.

"Ngủ ngon."

Hắn bán rũ mắt da, trong giọng nói tràn đầy buồn ngủ.

"Ngủ ngon." Không Chính Sơ cười trả lời.

— ngủ ngon.

Sinh ra ta kia phiến sao trời.

Ngày hôm sau.

Thiên tờ mờ sáng.

Không Chính Sơ mới vừa đi khoản chi mui thuyền, không người cơ liền lắc lư đến hắn trước người: "Bá ny ti • khuê khắc cùng bội cơ • mặc phỉ gây ra bẫy rập, ngài tiến vào an toàn thời gian. Ngài có thể tiếp tục sưu tầm cái chìa khóa, hoặc là đi cứu viện đồng bạn."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Hắn quyết định trước đem những người khác đánh thức.

Đem thời gian rút lui hồi đêm qua —

Bá ny ti cùng bội cơ thừa dịp bốn người thân hãm mật thất, tận tình nơi nơi thăm dò, tìm được tới quan tin tức trọng yếu: bảo tàng chôn ở ngũ cây trung tâm, tam đóa hoa chi gian, hai đống thổ phía dưới.

Tại tiết mục trong, chỉ có 'Cái chìa khóa' tính bảo tàng.

Các nàng ly thắng lợi chỉ còn một bước .

Đáng tiếc, Không Chính Sơ bốn người chỉ tốn hơn hai mươi phút liền phá giải cơ quan, ngưng hẳn an toàn của các nàng thời gian.

Các cô gái thói quen tính co đầu rút cổ đứng lên, chờ tiếp theo an toàn kỳ.

"... Bá ny ti, chúng ta đến đổi cái phương châm." Bỗng nhiên, bội cơ nói rằng.

Bá ny ti trát hạ sáng ngời ánh mắt: "Vì cái gì?"

"Ngươi chú ý tới sao? Lần đầu tiên gây ra cơ quan , là Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch, mà lần thứ hai, nhiều khúc phi thẳng cùng mạch cách mễ luân — bọn họ tụ ở cùng một chỗ, còn an toàn vượt qua hai cái cơ quan."

Bội cơ suy đoán đạo: "Bọn họ bên trong, khẳng định có người thực lực viễn siêu tiêu chuẩn tuyến."

"Cho nên, chúng ta đến chủ động tìm được bọn họ — đúng hạn gian phán đoán, bọn họ hẳn là sẽ tại cái thứ hai cơ quan phụ cận hạ trại, cùng bọn họ trao đổi tin tức. Nếu hết thảy thuận lợi, chúng ta nói không chừng tất cả đều có thể chạy đi."

Bá ny ti bừng tỉnh đại ngộ điểm điểm đầu.

Nàng thân mật cọ cọ bội cơ mặt, khích lệ đạo: "Ngươi thật thông minh."

Bội cơ ngại ngùng khụ khụ.

Vì thế —

Hai cái nữ hài tại tiết mục tổ đưa bữa sáng trước rời giường, tính toán lợi dụng cơ quan bị đóng cửa thời gian cùng Không Chính Sơ đẳng người hội hợp.

Kế hoạch thực hoàn mỹ, hiện thực cũng là cốt cảm .

Hai người mới chạy bốn trăm mễ, đã bị tiết mục tổ phát hiện . Nhưng mà mạch cách mễ luân chờ người chính đại liệt liệt ngủ ở bẫy rập thượng, tiết mục tổ không thể trực tiếp toàn khải cơ quan.

Âm kém dương sai dưới, các cô gái nhiều lưu năm trăm mễ.

"Ban đêm hành động là vi quy ."

Đạo diễn thanh âm chưa từng người máy phía dưới vang lên.

"Ân? Đã rạng sáng a." Bá ny ti thần sắc cười khẽ cười cười, "Hơn nữa, chúng ta chỉ là muốn thượng vệ sinh sở, không tính toán tìm cái chìa khóa."

Đạo diễn: ...

A, ngươi đi nhà cầu trước còn phải chạy cái cửu trăm mét nhiệt thân?

Hắn không nói nữa.

Bội cơ phát giác không đối —

Ban đêm hành động là có tiền lệ , kia một lần, đạo diễn trực tiếp nhượng npc tiến hành nắm bộ, hơn nữa, 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 quy tắc thực tùng.

Tóm lại, đạo diễn nói thẳng 'Vi quy', cùng tiết mục họa phong không hợp.

Vài giây sau.

Kéo dài hai người thời gian đạo diễn vừa lòng nhìn các cô gái rớt xuống thay đổi bản — tuyệt đối đi không đi ra ngoài hố sâu.

Đạo diễn: a, theo ta da?

Nhìn bá ny ti cùng bội cơ bối rối biểu tình, bị không • hình người bug• chính sơ gây sức ép đến hoài nghi nhân sinh đạo diễn trường thư một hơi.

— đây mới là bình thường phản ứng a!

Hắn bình tĩnh phái ra 'Thợ săn' .

— thượng đi.

Là thời điểm cho các ngươi tăng lương !

Bốn nam nhân vẻ mặt mộng bức rửa mặt hoàn tất, sau đó vừa ăn bữa sáng một bên biểu quyết:

Không Chính Sơ, Xa Bạch, khúc phi thẳng ba người rõ ràng tỏ vẻ muốn cứu người.

Một cái phanh gấp đem 'Sưu manh mối' nuốt trở về mạch cách mễ luân cắn bánh mì, hồ lam sắc con ngươi vi trát, không hề lo lắng nói câu 'Ta cũng tưởng cứu người' .

— đội nội phương châm định ra rồi.

Bốn người không tái lề mề, ngậm bữa sáng, nhắc tới thùng dụng cụ bỏ chạy.

Đi theo không người cơ, mấy người đến hố sâu.

Hố tiền phương, mơ hồ thấy được 'Thợ săn' thân ảnh. Hai cái cô nương bị trói lại hình phạt treo cổ giá, phụ cận là dày đặc npc.

Nếu không người đến cứu viện, các nàng sẽ tại hai giờ sau đào thải.

Tuy rằng có thể trước tiên thân thỉnh rời khỏi, nhưng vi thay người sống sót tranh thủ càng nhiều thời gian, bị buộc khách quý đều sẽ cố chống đỡ hai giờ.

"Như thế nào, như thế nào cứu a?"

Mạch cách mễ luân thấp giọng hỏi.

Từ một đám cao lớn thô kệch tráng hán trong cướp người sự, trừ bỏ chụp diễn, hắn thật sự chưa làm qua...

Trong lòng chột dạ.

"Ta cùng Xa Bạch đi đem người dẫn dắt rời đi, các ngươi nhân cơ hội cứu người."

Đơn giản phân phó hoàn, Không Chính Sơ liền cùng Xa Bạch liếc nhau, một trận gió dường như liền xông ra ngoài, lưu lại hai mặt nhìn nhau khúc phi thẳng cùng mạch cách mễ luân.

Mạch cách mễ luân: "Hắn nguyên lai như vậy mãng sao?"

Khúc phi thẳng: "... Khả năng đi."

— nói ra ngươi khẳng định không tin, ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm, hắn đang tại một mình đấu này đàn npc.

Mạch cách mễ luân: ...

Không khỏi suy nghĩ sâu xa.

Bội cơ cùng bá ny ti nhìn thấy hướng chính mình chạy tới hai người.

"Uy."

Diện mạo hoàn mỹ đến đủ để cho người sợ hãi than thanh niên bắt tay chưởng tác thành loa trạng, đặt ở bên miệng, dùng thanh duyệt tiếng nói hô: "Tới bắt ta a ngu ngốc."

Sau đó tả hữu hoành khiêu, lấy kỳ khiêu khích.

Các cô nương: ...

Xa Bạch: ...

Phía sau đội hữu nhóm: ...

Xa Bạch dừng một chút, yên lặng lập lại một lần Không Chính Sơ hành vi.

Thấy vậy, 'Thợ săn' nhóm tập thể lỗ khởi tay áo, cầm lấy vũ khí, điên cuồng hét lên đi nhanh truy đuổi này tìm đường chết hai người tổ.

Hai cái nữ hài bên người thợ săn chợt giảm bớt đến 3 cái.

Mạch cách mễ luân cùng khúc phi thẳng liếc nhau, rất nhanh vọt tới hình phạt treo cổ giá trước.

Ba cái 'Thợ săn' lập tức công hướng bọn họ.

Xa Bạch chợt tăng tốc, đi ngang qua hình phạt treo cổ giá khi nắm chặt thời gian dỡ xuống bá ny ti trên người ba cái nơ con bướm.

Bị cứu sau, khách quý có được mười phút an toàn thời gian.

Kết bị hủy đi, bá ny ti liền lập tức tránh thoát rụng dây thừng, tái ỷ vào an toàn kỳ, cứu bội cơ.

Các cô gái bỉnh 'Không đương trói buộc' ý tưởng, liều mạng hướng viễn chỗ chạy.

Bốn người cũng lục tục rời khỏi chiến cuộc.

Cuối cùng.

Thợ săn nhóm ngưng mắt nhìn không có một bóng người hình phạt treo cổ giá, cùng mà thượng tán loạn mộc đao, mộc kiếm, dây thừng chờ vật phẩm, xót xa trong lòng cắn chặt răng.

— mất đi tiền thưởng ta, cùng hàm cá có cái gì khác nhau!

Sẽ rất khó thụ.

Cuối cùng một ngày bán, sáu cái khách quý rốt cục tụ họp —《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 lần đầu tiên xuất hiện loại tình huống này.

Có người xem nhịn không được tiệt đồ, kỷ niệm này lịch sử tính một khắc.

Khách quý nhóm cho nhau chia sẻ tình báo.

Sáu người từ không • ra- đa • chính sơ mang đội, nhiễu mở các loại cơ quan, không ngừng bài trừ rụng tương tự cảnh tượng.

Mấy mấy giờ đi một chút đình đình cùng kỳ vọng không ngừng thất bại sự thật nhượng khách quý nhóm tâm sinh mỏi mệt.

— "Phải là nơi này đi."

Không Chính Sơ lần thứ hai dừng bước, lấy cái xẻng bào hố đất.

Dần dần, một cái ám màu bạc cái chìa khóa hỗn tạp bùn đất, bại lộ tại mọi người trước mắt —

Tìm được.

"Chúc mừng đại gia đạt được cái chìa khóa."

"Đảo nội cơ quan đã đóng bế, thỉnh các vị mau chóng lên thuyền."

《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 nhanh nhất chạy trốn ký lục cùng lớn nhất chạy trốn nhân số —

Như thế khắc xoát tân.

, đệ 77 chương

Năm mạt.

Cùng lan thưởng trao giải hiện trường.

Không Chính Sơ ngồi ở ghế trên, xuyên một thân thâm lam sắc tây trang, tiểu thối giao điệp, biểu tình có chút tản mạn.

Hắn bên trái là Sở Hạo, bên phải là thơ ấu — đều là 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 cùng 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 đoàn phim trong đồng sự.

Tham gia hoàn 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 sau, đã qua một vòng.

Phương Trạch không có vi hắn tiếp công tác mới, chỉ nhượng hắn hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, chuẩn bị tham gia cái này lễ trao giải.

Cùng lan thưởng là quốc nội giới giải trí trong tương đối có phân lượng một cái giải thưởng, giám khảo công chính, mỗi người thu thưởng lý do đều có thể phục chúng, cơ bản không có hơi nước.

Nếu yêu cầu võng hữu đầu phiếu đến quyết định giải thưởng đến chủ, tổ chức phương liền sẽ nghiêm khắc theo dõi mỗi cái nghệ nhân đến phiếu sổ, hết sức đem xoát phiếu hành vi bóp chết tại nôi trong.

Cho nên, các gia miến đều thực hy vọng chính mình thần tượng có thể đạt được 'Cùng lan thưởng' .

"Chính sơ, ngươi không kích động sao?" Sở Hạo tiến đến Không Chính Sơ bên người, ra vẻ thần bí nói, "Ta nhận được tin tức tin tức — ngươi đoạt giải ."

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng: "Kích động."

Sở Hạo: ...

Hắn nhìn thanh niên thần sắc bình tĩnh mặt, trong lòng tràn ngập nghi ngờ.

Thơ ấu nhìn bọn họ liếc mắt một cái, thuận tay từ trong bao xuất ra tập vở, cười nói: "Chính sơ, để ý giúp ta ký cái danh sao?"

— nàng bạn trai tưởng muốn.

Nghĩ đến trong nhà cái kia rõ ràng phi thường thích Không Chính Sơ, lại ngạnh muốn trang rụt rè, không chịu chủ động tiếp cận thần tượng 'Thiểu năng trí tuệ', nàng trên mặt tươi cười liền vô ý thức nhu hòa vài phần.

"Không để ý."

Không Chính Sơ tại tập vở thượng viết xuống xinh đẹp hoa thể tự.

Sau một lúc lâu.

Người chủ trì rốt cục đứng đến trên đài, lễ trao giải chính thức bắt đầu.

Các đại video võng trạm đồng bộ trực tiếp.

Dưới đài nghệ nhân nhóm tập thể thu liễm khởi thả lỏng thích ý trạng thái, nhặt lên thần tượng hành trang, một đám tọa đến hoặc đoan chính hoặc tao nhã hoặc suất khí...

Liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, các hữu Thiên Thu.

Không Chính Sơ thu hồi bút, hai tay giao nhau, đặt ở trên đùi.

"Hải, đại gia buổi tối hảo."

"Thật cao hứng có thể cùng đại gia tại 'Cùng lan thưởng' lễ trao giải ăn ảnh thấy."

Người chủ trì trước cường điệu tài trợ thương phẩm bài, mới cười quơ quơ trong tay tạp phiến: "Sở hữu thu thưởng danh sách, đều tại trên tay của ta — ta biết đại gia rất muốn nhìn, nhưng ta chính là không cấp."

"Không chỉ không cấp, ta còn muốn chậm rãi tuyên đọc."

Nghệ nhân nhóm: ...

Nhìn trực tiếp miến nhóm: ...

— khó hiểu muốn đánh người.

Đùa giỡn toàn trường người chủ trì thấy tốt liền thu.

Hắn triển khai tạp phiến, mỗi niệm xuất một cái thu thưởng giả tên, liền sẽ tại này lên đài trong quá trình đơn giản giới thiệu thu thưởng giả này một năm trong thực tích, thêm nữa thượng vài câu khích lệ.

"Tốt nhất tân nhân thưởng đến chủ là — "

"Không Chính Sơ!"

"Chính sơ năm nay chiếu phim hai bộ kịch, phân biệt là 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 cùng 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》, đều là tiếng lành đồn xa hảo tác phẩm. Tuy rằng nhập vòng không lâu sau, nhưng bất luận là diễn xuất, vẫn là chăm chỉ trình độ, đều đã bị sở hữu người tán thành — đã là cái rất tuyệt diễn viên ."

Người chủ trì nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ, trong giọng nói bao hàm cảm khái cùng cổ vũ: "Hy vọng chính sơ tại tương lai một năm trong, có thể cho chúng ta mang đến càng nhiều ưu tú tác phẩm."

Thanh niên từ tài trợ thương trong tay tiếp nhận cúp.

Hắn cười đáp câu 'Sẽ ', sau đó đứng ở microphone trước, chuẩn bị nói thu thưởng cảm nghĩ.

'Tốt nhất tân nhân thưởng' là yêu cầu võng hữu đầu phiếu giải thưởng chi nhất.

Hắn miến nhóm khó được bính kiến nhất kiện có thể bang trợ đến chuyện của hắn, sôi nổi nghiên cứu khởi đầu phiếu phương thức cùng nhiều đầu mấy phiếu khả năng tính, dẫn đến hắn đến phiếu sổ tại ngày đầu tiên liền đem tên thứ hai vứt đến cực xa.

— giải thưởng thoải mái đến trong tay của hắn.

"Ta cảm thấy..."

Không Chính Sơ mắt nhìn cúp, trong con ngươi hiện ra ý cười, ngữ điệu ôn nhu: "Đây là ngưng tụ các ngươi yêu thích lễ vật — ta cảm nhận được các ngươi tưởng muốn hướng ta truyền đạt tình cảm ."

Nói chuyện thời điểm, thanh niên nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chăm chú vào màn ảnh.

— giống như nhìn chăm chú vào mỗi một cái ngồi ở màn hình trước miến.

Cho dù có người đối hắn trong miệng 'Các ngươi' cảm thấy hoang mang, nhìn thấy này phó tình cảnh, cũng sẽ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

"Cám ơn các ngươi nguyện ý thích ta."

"Tương lai ngày, thỉnh cùng ta đồng thời cố lên."

Không Chính Sơ đối với màn ảnh phương hướng hơi hơi xoay người, nghiêm túc bái, mới mang theo cúp rời đi sân khấu.

Từ hai bàn tay trắng đến lên ngôi vi vương, này dọc theo đường đi —

Hy vọng ta sẽ không lộng ném các ngươi.

Người máy thu thưởng cảm nghĩ, nhượng vô số miến hai mắt đẫm lệ uông uông chạy đến hắn Weibo phía dưới, lưu lại một điều lại một cái tình cảm dồi dào bình luận.

Sơ sơ là ta tiểu thái dương: oa khóc thành tiếng, nhìn lễ trao giải trực tiếp sau, ta thật sự đặc biệt may mắn chính mình đã bỏ phiếu, không có sai quá bị sơ sơ ôn nhu nói tạ cơ hội.

Linh khắc độ : sơ sơ, ngươi có thể thành công thu được chúng ta yêu thích, chúng ta liền rất vui vẻ QAQ!

Điềm điềm kẹo đường: ta sẽ cùng ngươi vẫn luôn đi xuống đi .

...

# may mắn chính mình đã bỏ phiếu # cái này đề tài, bị Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm xoát thượng Weibo nhiệt nghị bảng.

Người qua đường: âm thầm vây xem. jpg

Tuy rằng Không Chính Sơ miến đoàn là nổi danh vòng mà tự manh, cũng không loạn ky, tố chất cực cao, nhưng... Thường thường liền cùng nhà mình thần tượng đến một hồi cùng loại cẩu huyết ngôn tình kịch hỗ biểu nỗi lòng, cũng là rất kỳ quái .

— bất quá.

Miến cùng thần tượng giữa những hàng chữ đều tràn ngập ngốc bạch ngọt khí tức, vây xem đứng lên đáng yêu lại có thú.

Một chút đều không chọc người ngại.

Người qua đường ăn qua cũng ăn được đặc biệt hải —

Mức độ hảo cảm thuận tiện thêm một.

Từ Không Chính Sơ đảm nhiệm nam chủ phối âm hoạt hình điện ảnh —《 thần linh 》 cướp được tết âm lịch đương.

"... Chúng ta đi nhìn điện ảnh đi."

Không Chính Sơ ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, thuận miệng nói rằng.

"Có thể a." Nghe vậy, Xa Bạch thuận tay điểm mở đính điện ảnh phiếu võng trạm, "Ngươi muốn nhìn đâu bộ? 《 thần linh 》 thế nào? Ngươi phối âm ."

"Ân."

Thanh niên phủ thêm áo khoác, mang hảo kính đen cùng mũ: "Đi thôi."

— hắn đang tại thể nghiệm sinh hoạt.

《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 sau khi kết thúc, Phương Trạch lật lật người máy trước thời gian làm việc trình, tỏ vẻ tái như vậy liều mạng, hắn đến tráng niên mất sớm.

Vừa lúc năm cuối cùng.

Cho nên Phương Trạch rõ ràng cho hắn phóng đại nghỉ dài hạn, tính toán chờ thêm hoàn tết âm lịch sẽ giúp hắn tiếp công tác mới.

Hơn nữa, Không Chính Sơ diễn xuất quá tốt, biểu diễn kịch bản lại thực nổi bật.

Phương Trạch vẫn luôn lo lắng hắn sẽ nhập diễn rất thâm.

Tuy rằng hiện nay còn không có xuất hiện quá nhập diễn rất thâm trạng huống, nhưng thói quen với phòng ngừa chu đáo người đại diện, vẫn là hy vọng hắn có thể đi ra ngoài lữ du lịch, tán giải sầu, tránh cho sa vào với kịch bản.

Người máy từ chối cho ý kiến đồng ý .

Bị chế tạo đi ra sau, trừ bỏ bồi Bạch Duyệt đi chơi trò chơi viên lần đó, hắn cơ bản đều đang làm việc.

— thừa dịp trong khoảng thời gian này thể nghiệm một chút làm vì nhân loại sinh hoạt tựa hồ cũng không tồi.

Vì thế.

Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch mãn thế giới lãng hai tháng.

Trong lúc đụng phải rất nhiều miến.

Hai tháng nội, miến nhóm đối 'Vô tình gặp được sơ sơ' chuyện này đã từ lúc ban đầu mừng như điên, kích động hoặc cực kỳ hâm mộ biến thành — 'Úc, lại có người gặp được sơ sơ ' thong dong.

Bởi vì 98 hào tồn tại, miến nhóm cùng Không Chính Sơ khoảng cách cũng không xa.

Ít nhất miến tùy tiện bình luận cái 'Ha ha', đều có thể thu được một cái hồng sắc tình yêu biểu tình bao.

Tuy rằng hồi bình chuyện này vĩnh viễn là chưa giải chi mê, nhưng theo miến nhóm quan sát, mỗi cái miến tại trên mạng đối Không Chính Sơ nói qua tin tức hoặc nguyện vọng, đều có thể tại miến gặp mặt sẽ thượng được đến phản hồi.

— bởi vậy có thể đẩy dời đi, hồi bình giả tin tức cùng Không Chính Sơ tin tức là chung .

Từ nào đó ý nghĩa đi lên nói dị thường đơn thuần miến nhóm biết được điểm này sau, liền cảm thấy mỹ mãn .

Cho nên, Không Chính Sơ không là mong muốn không thể thành minh nguyệt, mà là khuynh sái hậu thế dương quang.

Mỗi cái miến đều có thể va chạm vào hắn.

— đây mới là miến nhóm nhu thuận tối nguyên nhân căn bản.

Không tất điên cuồng truy đuổi, không tất bị thất vọng nhiều lần tra tấn, tự nhiên sẽ không lâm vào điên cuồng.

Thích hắn.

Như tẩm nhập ấm áp nước suối —

An toàn mà thoải mái.

Đến rạp chiếu phim sau.

Xa Bạch đi dừng xe, Không Chính Sơ lấy khăn quàng cổ che khuất hạ nửa khuôn mặt, tọa ở đại sảnh ghế trên, chờ hắn.

Thanh niên lớn lên rất đáng chú ý .

Cho dù có kính đen, mũ cùng khăn quàng cổ, cũng có thể nhìn ra diện mạo khá tốt.

Người qua đường bởi vì thấy không rõ lắm hắn dung mạo, ngược lại sẽ nhiều vọng hắn vài lần.

Rất nhanh, có người lộ ra hoài nghi biểu tình.

"Hảo ."

Xa Bạch bước nhanh đi đến bên cạnh hắn.

Bọn họ là kháp chuẩn thời gian tới, có thể trực tiếp kiểm phiếu tiến tràng.

Hai người tiến tràng khi, điện ảnh vừa mới bắt đầu chiếu phim.

Bởi vì là chiếu phim ngày đầu tiên, rạp chiếu phim bình thường lưu lượng khách lượng lại đại, cho nên trận này tọa đầy người.

Phim nhựa trong cái thứ nhất cảnh tượng xuất hiện khi, rạp chiếu phim trong vang lên một tiếng thét kinh hãi.

— làm được quá đẹp.

Quả thực hoàn mỹ hiện ra chỉ tồn tại với trong truyền thuyết cảnh tượng.

Nam nhân vật chính Abel là một cái thập phần tuấn tú thiên tài thiếu niên.

Mở đầu thể hiện hắn tại trong học viện ưu dị biểu hiện, các học sinh đáng yêu cùng vô ưu vô lự, đại lục tốt đẹp...

—flag lập đến đặc biệt cao.

Am hiểu sâu động mạn bộ lộ nhị thứ nguyên trạch nhóm hơi cảm thấy bất an.

Quả nhiên.

Ma vật xâm lấn đại lục —

Trên thế giới bạo phát chiến hỏa.

Dân chúng bình thường đêm không ngủ được, mỗi ngày đều tại lo lắng tiền tuyến sụp đổ, chính mình bị ma vật giết chết.

Kỵ sĩ cùng ma pháp sư dùng tánh mạng kéo dài mê muội vật nện bước.

Rốt cục, trận chiến đầu tiên tuyến hỏng mất.

Sở hữu chống cự giả lui cư thứ hai chiến tuyến, đồng thời, trong học viện các học sinh chính thức bị phái ra chiến trường.

Thân là thiên tài Abel, lấy thường nhân khó có thể tưởng tượng tốc độ tiến bộ , một năm trong vòng, liền thành nhân loại chủ chiến lực chi nhất.

Dựa theo thái độ bình thường, phải là nhân loại tại nhân vật chính hướng dẫn, gian nan lấy được thắng lợi.

Nhưng mà —

《 thần linh 》 đến tiếp sau nội dung vở kịch cũng là: Abel là sở hữu ma vật lực lượng nơi phát ra.

Chân tướng vạch trần:

Người ngâm thơ rong lời tiên đoán, thế gian sẽ có một hồi thật lớn , đủ để khiến người loại diệt tuyệt tai nạn.

Vì thế giáo đường khuynh toàn lực hướng thần minh cầu nguyện, đạt được cứu thế chủ — Abel.

Bọn họ nhìn thấy Abel khi, phát hiện anh nhi trong cơ thể có một cỗ làm bọn hắn bất an 'Tà ác' lực lượng, liền nghĩ biện pháp đem cổ lực lượng này lấy đi ra, phong ấn tại nham thạch nóng chảy hạ.

Mà chỉ còn lại có 'Thánh khiết' Abel, như mọi người sở liệu, dương quang mà lạc quan, thâm thụ người khác yêu thích.

Thời gian trôi qua.

Nham thạch nóng chảy hạ 'Abel' nảy sinh ra ma vật.

Hắn thậm chí có thể hấp thu chân chính Abel năng lượng, đến sáng tạo ma vật.

— thế nhân phát hiện điểm này, cũng cảm thấy phẫn nộ, sợ hãi cùng chán ghét.

Không hề phòng bị Abel bị dân chúng bình thường ám sát, thâm bị thương nặng, mang theo một thân máu tươi thuấn di đến nham thạch nóng chảy phía dưới.

Hắn gặp được một cái khác chính mình —

Nằm ở nham thạch nóng chảy trong, quấn quanh ngọn lửa, đôi mắt không ánh sáng.

"Ta chính là lời tiên đoán trung tai nạn."

"Thần minh nghe theo nhân loại cầu nguyện, hao hết lực lượng, đem ta phong tiến trong cơ thể mình, sau đó rơi vào nhân gian."

Một cái khác hắn nói: "Nhân loại đem ta từ ngươi trong cơ thể tróc khi, chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua ngươi là không sẽ bị thương. Ngụy trang thành ngươi hàng xóm, thân thích, bằng hữu tiếp cận ngươi khi, chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua ngươi là không sẽ khổ sở. Hiện tại — lại một lần nữa chính mình, đâm bị thương liều mạng bảo hộ bọn họ ngươi."

"Abel — "

"Ta thân ái nhất thần, cho dù như vậy..."

"— ngươi như trước muốn cứu bọn họ sao?"

, đệ 78 chương

Một bên là làm hại đại lục đầu sỏ gây tội, một bên là cùng chính mình sớm chiều ở chung hơn mười năm thân bằng bạn tốt —

Này căn bản không phải một đạo lựa chọn đề.

Cho dù bị dân chúng bình thường đâm bị thương, cũng như trước tin tưởng đồng bạn Abel không chút do dự đem ma — một cái khác chính mình nói làm như nói dối, sau đó gian nan huy động tay phải, bắt đầu vẽ ma pháp trận.

"... Ngươi tính toán giết ta sao."

Ma nỉ non một câu, lập tức thản nhiên trần thuật: "Ngươi giết không chết ta ."

Abel không nói được một lời dùng ma pháp công kích hắn mấy lần.

— hắn lông tóc vô tổn.

Abel: ...

Cuối cùng, một lòng tưởng phải cứu thế Abel đồng ý ma đề xuất hiệp nghị: hai người một đồng điệu tra Abel thân bằng bạn tốt, chứng minh ma nói.

Điều tra trong lúc, ma không thể tiếp tục đả thương người.

— tuy rằng không biết ma vì cái gì muốn đề xuất loại này đối chính mình không hề chỗ tốt hiệp nghị, nhưng kiên định tin cậy người bên cạnh Abel vi kéo dài ma vật nện bước, đáp ứng .

Hai người kết bạn đi dạo.

Dần dần, Abel phát hiện —

Nếu dứt bỏ ma qua lại cùng thân phận, hắn thật là một cái phi thường bổng, phi thường ưu tú bằng hữu.

Ở chung lâu, thậm chí sẽ sinh ra gặp lại hận vãn cảm giác.

— đáng tiếc.

Không có nếu.

Abel không ngừng nhắc nhở chính mình ma sở tác sở vi, mới thủ vững trụ trận địa.

Theo điều tra xâm nhập, chân tướng từng bước một trồi lên mặt nước — sở hữu hết thảy, đều là giả .

Ma không có lừa hắn.

Hắn cho tới nay mới thôi nhân sinh, chính là bị quan lấy 'Cứu thế' tên thật lớn nói dối.

Tối châm chọc chính là —

Thế nhân tư dục cùng xấu xí, đắp nặn một cái Khải Minh tinh cứng cỏi lương thiện hắn.

"Cho nên, ta thật là thần?"

"Ân."

Ma ngồi xổm hắn trước người, vẻ mặt để lộ ra một cỗ khó hiểu nhu thuận, giống một cái bị thuần phục mãnh thú.

"... Ta biết ."

Từ nay về sau, Abel thay đổi.

Biến đến không yêu cười, không yêu xuất môn, cả ngày ỉu xìu , thoạt nhìn u ám cực kỳ.

Ma cũng thay đổi.

Biến đến nôn nóng, tàn bạo, một lời không hợp tiện tay xé nhân loại, thậm chí lần thứ hai phái ra ma vật, tập kích đại lục.

— bọn họ nhượng Abel không vui .

Bọn họ biến mất nói, Abel có thể giữ vững tinh thần .

Mạch não thần kỳ ma cần cần cù cù tấn công đại lục.

Abel đối với cái này bỏ mặc.

— thẳng đến chiến hỏa lan tràn đến Abel chỗ ở.

Bị ma vật tạp vào phòng gian kỵ sĩ ngẩng đầu thoáng nhìn, liền nhìn thấy ngồi ở trên giường vẻ mặt tối nghĩa Abel.

Hắn nháy mắt mở to hai mắt, cắn răng cùng ma vật ngạnh giang, tái lớn tiếng nhắc nhở Abel rời đi.

"Uy! Ngươi người này."

"Đi mau a!"

Abel vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Kỵ sĩ vô pháp vứt bỏ trong lòng tín ngưỡng, bỏ lại hắn một mình chạy trốn, chỉ có thể chật vật trốn tránh công kích, một tay duỗi hướng hắn, ý đồ đem hắn ôm đi —

Ma vật nhân cơ hội chặt bỏ kỵ sĩ tay.

Máu tươi tiên thượng Abel hai má.

Một tiếng đau hô thời gian, anh dũng kỵ sĩ bị chém xuống đầu lâu.

"Đáng chết! Ngươi cư nhiên dám làm dơ Abel mặt!"

Phẫn nộ ma giết cấp dưới, rồi lại thật cẩn thận — thần tình áy náy lau đi Abel trên mặt vết máu, tái nhẹ nhàng nói thanh 'Xin lỗi' .

Abel không trả lời.

Hắn như cũ nhớ rõ máu tươi đến trên mặt một khắc kia —

Cơ hồ mau đưa trái tim của hắn làm bỏng độ ấm.

Ấm áp , sềnh sệch , rất nhanh liền làm lạnh xuống dưới, như lạnh lẽo xà quấn quanh hắn, nhượng hắn tại hoảng hốt chi gian vô pháp hô hấp.

Hắn chợt nhớ tới rất nhiều chuyện.

Hàng xóm mỗi ngày sáng sớm đều sẽ đưa hắn một đóa hoa, chúc phúc hắn có thể bảo trì hảo tâm tình; trúc mã thích mang theo hắn nơi nơi mạo hiểm, trên đường tổng sẽ cẩn thận chiếu cố hắn; học viện đồng học yêu cùng hắn tham thảo vấn đề, mỗi lần đến cố vấn khi đều sẽ mang một ít tiểu ngọt phẩm...

— liền tính toàn bộ đều là giả .

Bọn họ cũng làm cho hắn có được đủ để lệnh thường nhân cực kỳ hâm mộ mỹ mãn nhân sinh.

Cho nên.

— hắn rốt cuộc tại suy sút cái gì a.

Abel dùng xinh đẹp con ngươi nhìn chăm chú vào ma.

Hắn ngữ điệu vững vàng nói: "Ở chung lâu như vậy, ta đã biết giết chết biện pháp của ngươi ."

Rạp chiếu phim trong khán giả bắt đầu bất an.

— từ từ, này flag? !

Chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn đâm chết ma sao! !

Khái nửa ngày cp, đem mình khái hải người xem vẻ mặt mộng bức, cũng âm thầm cầu nguyện có xoay ngược lại.

Nhưng mà.

Phim nhựa nội Abel xuất ra chủy thủ, cắt vỡ bàn tay của mình, dùng máu tươi đem chủy thủ triệt để nhiễm hồng —

Như vậy, chủy thủ có thể giết chết ma .

"Ngoài ý muốn đơn giản, đúng không?"

Hắn hơi hơi cong hạ con ngươi, cười cười.

Cử chỉ điên rồ trụ.

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn vươn tay, ôm Abel, nhắm hai mắt lại.

— "Động thủ đi."

Chính như ngươi bất trị yêu thế giới này, ta đồng dạng vô pháp tự kềm chế truy đuổi ngươi.

Chính là...

Ta cùng với ngươi chi gian khoảng cách, chung quy là quá xa .

— dù sao, cách một cái thế giới đâu.

Ma chua sót kéo kéo khóe môi.

Chớp mắt sau gian, chủy thủ đâm xuyên qua hắn lưng.

Hắn buồn hừ một tiếng.

Khán giả ở trong lòng hô to ngọa tào đồng thời, trên đại lục ma vật, bởi vì ma tử vong mà bay khoái biến mất.

Khói thuốc súng bên trong, may mắn còn tồn tại mọi người hoặc vui quá mà khóc, hoặc tương ủng mà cười... Nơi nơi tràn đầy bài trừ muôn vàn khó khăn sau đó, rốt cục nghênh đón ánh rạng đông bầu không khí.

Abel bỏ lại chủy thủ.

Hắn cảm giác đến kỳ diệu năng lượng —

Ánh sáng nhạt hội tụ ở bên cạnh hắn.

Hình ảnh một chuyển.

Xuất hiện kính vạn hoa cảnh tượng.

Nương này đó cảnh tượng, khán giả từ từ hiểu biết đến một chuyện thực: Abel giết chết làm hại đại lục ma, dựa vào công tích cùng phẩm tính tấn chức vi thần.

Thành thần khi, sẽ bị quy luật hủy diệt hết thảy làm vì nhân loại ký ức cùng tình cảm, có thể chấm dứt đối khách quan cùng từ bi thái độ đối đãi nhân loại cầu nguyện.

Giết ma, thành thần, đáp lại cầu nguyện, rơi vào nhân gian...

Cái này quá trình, không ngờ lập lại vô số lần.

Khán giả tâm tình phức tạp, tỏ vẻ không thể tưởng được nội dung vở kịch như vậy ngược.

"Không làm cho tai nạn, ta liền tiếp xúc không đến ngươi."

"Khiến cho tai nạn sau đó, ngươi tuyệt đối sẽ không lựa chọn ta."

Hình ảnh một chút một chút ngầm hạ đi.

Chỉ còn lại ma bao hàm do dự — mang theo vi ách khóc nức nở tiếng nói.

"Bởi vì tư dục, lần lượt đem ngươi dẫn lên đồng giới, trải qua nhân thế gút mắt..."

"— là ta sai."

"Ta nên buông tha ngươi ."

Hình ảnh lần thứ hai sáng lên.

Làm thần minh Abel bước lên đi thông đại môn cầu thang, bóng dáng cao ngất, khí chất tinh thuần mà thánh khiết.

Phía sau hắn, một đoàn hình người sương mù vươn ra tay —

Lại đầy cõi lòng khiếp đảm buông xuống.

Do dự đứng ở tại chỗ sương mù càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, càng ngày càng loãng... Cuối cùng triệt để biến mất với trong không khí.

Phiến vĩ khúc bắt đầu truyền phát tin.

Thừa dịp rạp chiếu phim đăng còn không có lượng, Xa Bạch cùng Không Chính Sơ trước tiên rút lui khỏi, bước nhanh đi vào bãi đỗ xe.

Hồi gia trên đường, Xa Bạch nghĩ nghĩ, khen đạo: "Không nghĩ tới nhân vật chính cùng ma đô là ngươi xứng , hai cái nhân vật đều xứng đến rất tuyệt."

"Ngô..."

Không Chính Sơ không yên lòng lên tiếng.

"Làm sao vậy?" Xa Bạch kinh ngạc nhìn hắn một cái.

"Ta suy nghĩ, nếu ta bị vây Abel vị trí, sẽ như thế nào lựa chọn." Người máy vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nói rằng, "Rốt cuộc là giết chết ma, vẫn là cùng ma đồng thời ẩn cư."

Xa Bạch nhướng mày.

"Lời của ta, sẽ tuyển người trước."

Nam nhân bình tĩnh bổ sung: "Abel mặc dù tại đi chung đường trung cải thiện đối ma ấn tượng, nhưng hắn cũng không thương ma. Cùng chi tương đối , Abel phi thường yêu thế giới này."

"Bên nặng bên nhẹ, vừa xem hiểu ngay."

Như vậy sao...

Người máy trầm tư trong chốc lát, tổng kết đạo: "Ngươi là người tốt, có cứu vớt thế giới tiềm chất."

Xa Bạch: ...

Dở khóc dở cười.

Này đạo lựa chọn đề, có một rất trọng yếu trước đưa điều kiện a — ma không là ngươi.

Nếu tại ngươi cùng thế giới chi gian tuyển.

Ta sẽ không chút do dự lựa chọn ngươi.

《 thần linh 》 chiếu phim bảy ngày .

Người xem đánh giá lấy khen ngợi vi chủ, pha bị nội dung vở kịch ngược đến tưởng mắng chửi người kém bình.

Điện ảnh thể hiện Abel đại yêu, ma tràn ngập tư dục bệnh thái yêu — vi quá thẩm, chế tác phương mạnh mẽ nói ma đối thần là khát khao, không tồn tại tình yêu, nhưng miến nhóm có thể tự do tâm chứng, cùng nhân loại chi gian tiểu yêu.

Chiều sâu là có , đạo diễn thực lực vượt qua thử thách, đem nội dung vở kịch chụp đến xoay ngược lại không ngừng phấn khích lộ ra, hình ảnh duy mỹ đến mỗi một tránh cũng có thể đương vách tường chỉ.

Hơn nữa, quốc nội hoạt hình điện ảnh cũng không nhiều.

Bản thân chất lượng, nhị thứ nguyên trạch nhóm hữu ý duy trì quốc mạn phát triển, hơn nữa Không Chính Sơ tự mang nhiệt độ.

《 thần linh 》 thành công xoát bình các đại xã giao vòng.

Không Chính Sơ phối âm tự nhiên khiến cho đại lượng chú ý.

Người qua đường nhóm sợ hãi than hắn khóa giới khóa đến như thế da trâu, miến nhóm tự hào nhà mình thần tượng đa tài đa nghệ, thanh khống tỏ vẻ cầu hắn nhiều xứng điểm hoạt hình, chú ý thanh ưu vòng thì âm thầm đi tường...

— 'Không Chính Sơ' cùng 'Hoạt hình phối âm' cùng tiến lên Weibo nhiệt sưu.

Càng nhiều nhị thứ nguyên trạch bị khiến cho lòng hiếu kỳ.

Như Phương Trạch sở liệu, người máy mặt có thể trạc trúng bất luận kẻ nào tâm.

Mà hỗn nhị thứ nguyên , hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều mang điểm nhan cẩu thuộc tính — phiên quá Không Chính Sơ các loại ảnh chụp sau, một đại sóng người tỏ vẻ chính mình đem đi tường liếm nhan.

Đối với cái này, người máy săn sóc chiếu mấy trương tân tự chụp, truyền đến trên mạng.

— hằng ngày sủng phấn √

Miến nhóm: real mỹ tư tư .

Tết âm lịch đến .

Xa Bạch bị cha mẹ đoạt mệnh liên hoàn call lộng trở về nhà, Phương Trạch cũng trở về gia bồi ba mẹ .

Bạch Duyệt từ khi tiếp nhận công ty sau liền vội đến tựa như tử cẩu, căn bản không thời gian quá tết âm lịch, lúc này chính ở nước ngoài khai hội.

Cho nên, năm nay tết âm lịch người máy muốn một người quá.

Hắn tỉnh ngủ sau, thải mao nhung dép lê đi đến cùng Xa Bạch đồng thời mua hàng tết bên cạnh, nhảy ra câu đối xuân, dán đến trước đại môn, tái treo vài cái tiểu vật phẩm trang sức.

Dán hoàn câu đối xuân sau, dưới bầu trời khởi tuyết.

Nhỏ vụn , như bọt biển tiểu bạch đoàn tử tuôn rơi phiêu trên không trung, đánh toàn dừng ở mỗi cái vật thể mặt ngoài.

Hết thảy đều bạch đến chói mắt.

Không Chính Sơ vây thượng hồng sắc khăn quàng cổ, thay đổi đôi giày, đi đến đình viện trong.

Hắn trước đem đình viện trong thảm thực vật dọn vào nhà trong, mới bán ngồi xổm người xuống, hưng trí bừng bừng nắm bắt tuyết cầu.

Nắm bắt nắm bắt, lại đôi một cái người tuyết.

Người máy tham khảo nhân loại thực hiện, vi người tuyết đeo lên mũ cùng khăn quàng cổ, lại dùng bồ đào cùng cà rốt đương mặt bộ khí quan, cuối cùng lấy đóa hoa làm môi.

— đáng yêu người tuyết tiên sinh liền sinh ra .

Hắn ngồi ở ghế trên, một bên vỗ trên người tuyết, một bên cong con ngươi cười.

— mặt mày như họa.

Sau một lúc lâu.

Vô sự có thể làm thanh niên đi đến người tuyết bên người, trạc trạc nó thắt lưng.

"Mập mạp ."

Hắn ngồi dưới đất, hoàn toàn không bận tâm dưới thân tuyết.

"Nơi này chính là nhà của ngươi."

Không Chính Sơ đem người tuyết bên hông — chính mình trạc xuất động điền thượng, cười khanh khách nói: "Về sau, ngươi cũng là có gia nhưng hồi người tuyết ."

— không giống ta.

Chưa từng có gia.

, đệ 79 chương

Kinh lương đẩy ra gia môn.

Phụ thân của hắn đang ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, nhìn TV. Nghe thấy tiếng vang sau, nhìn phía hắn, vẫy vẫy tay.

Kinh lương thần sắc nghi hoặc đi đến phụ thân bên cạnh.

"Khụ, ta biết ngươi không thích tại tết âm lịch trong lúc xã giao. Nhưng xe gia hai vị khó được tổ chức yến hội — nghe nói là muốn cấp nhi tử thân cận? Không quản là vì cái gì, ta hy vọng ngươi có thể đi tham gia."

Phụ thân của hắn cường điệu đạo: "Ngươi có biết kia hai vị có bao nhiêu khó định ngày hẹn ."

Kinh lương nhăn lại mày.

"Xa Bạch? Thân cận?"

Hắn khó có thể tin hỏi: "Tại tết âm lịch thân cận? !"

— nhất định là Xa Bạch cha mẹ giấu bản nhân tại làm thân cận yến, tái lấy tết âm lịch danh nghĩa đem người triệu hồi đi.

Loại này cực phẩm sự, toàn thế giới đều thực thông thường.

Cha mẹ tổng so hài tử chính mình còn quan tâm vấn đề hôn nhân.

Nhưng là —

Sơ sơ làm như thế nào?

Kinh lương không biết Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch định ra 'Lui vòng sau liền cùng một chỗ' ước định, chính là đơn thuần sầu lo: Xa Bạch phải về nhà, kia năm nay tết âm lịch, sơ sơ chẳng phải là muốn một người quá? !

— trát tâm .

Làm Fan cuồng, kinh lương không bị khống chế nhất đốn não bổ, đem mình não bổ đến đau lòng không thôi.

Hắn một bên dùng có lệ 'Ân', 'A' chờ từ ứng phó phụ thân nói, một bên cầm lấy di động cấp thơ ấu gởi thư tín tức.

Kinh lương: ta ấu, ngươi cùng sơ sơ quan hệ hảo sao?

Thơ ấu: còn đi.

Thơ ấu: lại muốn kí tên ?

Kinh lương: ...

Bá tổng bùm bùm hồi một đống lớn nói tỏ vẻ chính mình chính là thưởng thức Không Chính Sơ, căn bản chưa nói tới 'Thích', ngươi gần nhất liền lược thuật trọng điểm kí tên sự, rất phá hư ta hình tượng ...

Thơ ấu tập mãi thành thói quen trực tiếp lược qua này đó vô nghĩa, nhìn về phía kinh lương câu nói sau cùng —

Kinh lương: sơ sơ năm nay đến một người quá tết âm lịch, chúng ta đi bái phỏng hắn đi?

— úc.

Nguyên lai là sợ hãi nhà mình thần tượng sẽ tịch mịch.

Thơ ấu hiểu rõ điểm hạ đầu, hào phóng mà rõ ràng hồi cái 'Hảo' tự.

Hai người chuẩn bị xuất môn.

Bên kia.

Ngồi ở trên mặt tuyết Không Chính Sơ nhận được đến từ Bạch Duyệt bưu kiện, bưu kiện nội dung là một cái video.

Video thượng, họa đồ trang sức trang nhã Bạch Duyệt mâu hàm tiếu ý, ngữ khí nhu hòa.

Nàng trước nói câu tân niên chúc phúc ngữ, tái biểu đạt không thể bồi Không Chính Sơ năm mới tiếc nuối cùng xin lỗi, tiếp thần bí hề hề chớp mắt —

"Nhưng là, ta cho ngươi chuẩn bị một cái lễ vật."

Video phần sau đoạn.

Là Bạch Duyệt sở tại quốc gia Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm phân biệt lục tết âm lịch chúc phúc.

— thành khẩn mà động nhân lễ vật.

Một cái lại một cái đoạn ngắn qua đi, Bạch Duyệt lần thứ hai xuất hiện tại màn ảnh trước.

"Kinh hỉ đi? !"

"Tết âm lịch khoái hoạt! Sơ sơ!"

Màn hình biến thành đen.

Khí hậu rét lạnh giống như đột nhiên bị hòa tan.

Không Chính Sơ để điện thoại di động xuống, khóe mắt nhiễm thượng ý cười.

Hắn oai đầu, nhìn phía người tuyết tiên sinh, thầm nghĩ: tuy rằng Bạch tỷ nghiệp vụ năng lực so ra kém Phương Trạch, nhưng là... Nàng có thể trở thành ta cái thứ nhất người đại diện — tuyệt đối là ta tối chuyện may mắn chi nhất.

Giống nàng như vậy chân tâm yêu thương chính mình nghệ nhân, đối nghệ nhân coi trọng thậm chí vượt qua đối sự nghiệp theo đuổi người đại diện...

Thật sự thực hiếm thấy.

Nếu đệ nhất đảm nhận người đại diện là Phương Trạch.

Hắn sẽ hồng đến càng nhanh, nhưng... Cũng cũng chỉ như vậy đi.

Không Chính Sơ giả thiết một chút.

Có thể hồng đến càng nhanh hắn, sẽ không giống như bây giờ nghiêm túc 'Còn sống' — làm một nhân loại.

Đối thế giới nhận tri đến không đủ khắc sâu hắn, khả năng sẽ theo bản năng học tập Phương Trạch kia 'Hiệu suất tối thượng' tự hỏi phương thức, vứt bỏ rụng không cần tình cảm.

Càng không có khả năng thử tắt đi bộ phận trình tự, cảm thụ chân chính cảm xúc.

Cho nên —

Người máy cúi đầu, hồi phục này phong bưu kiện.

"Cám ơn ngươi."

"Bạch tỷ."

— "Tết âm lịch khoái hoạt."

Kinh lương hoạ theo ấu đứng ở trước đại môn.

"Khoái ấn a."

Thơ ấu tựa vào trên tường, tươi cười sáng lạn.

Kinh lương: ...

Nhất định phải ta tự mình ấn sao!

Bọn họ đã ở trước cửa đứng mười lăm phút — bởi vì thơ ấu tưởng đùa kinh lương, không chịu ấn chuông cửa.

Nếu không là bảo an nhận thức thơ ấu, kinh lương lại tại đây có bất động sản, hai người sớm đã bị khuyên nhủ xuất tiểu khu .

"Ai, cũng không biết sơ sơ hiện tại có bao nhiêu khổ sở."

"Trống rỗng gian phòng, lạnh buốt phong, tung bay đại tuyết..."

Nói mãi, chỉ tưởng đùa bạn trai đùa thơ ấu lại chân tình thực cảm thở dài.

Kinh • đột nhiên đau lòng như đao cát • lương cắn răng một cái, liền đè xuống chuông cửa.

— "Leng keng."

Tiếng chuông cửa vang.

Trong chốc lát sau, cửa phòng bị đánh khai.

Phía sau cửa thanh niên vây quanh hồng sắc khăn quàng cổ, sấn đến da trắng như ngọc.

Hắn đen thùi sợi tóc thượng rơi xuống mấy hạt tuyết, cái mũi bị đông đến có chút hồng, màu xanh biếc con ngươi tựa như chiết xạ phiến lá ánh sáng màu bọt nước, thanh thấu bên trong, ẩn chứa nồng đậm sinh cơ.

— cho dù khí chất thiên thanh lãnh, thoạt nhìn cũng rất đáng yêu.

Kinh lương hoạ theo ấu không khỏi lung lay một lát thần.

Nhìn thấy người tới, thanh niên mặt lộ vẻ hoang mang, do dự một chút sau, nhu thuận nói thanh 'Giữa trưa hảo' .

Kinh lương: tưởng...

Liếc mắt thơ ấu, đánh mất trong đầu lớn mật ý tưởng.

Thơ ấu thần sắc ôn hòa nói: "Giữa trưa hảo, sơ sơ. Chúng ta nghe nói ngươi năm nay đến một người năm mới, cố ý tới bái phóng — không có đánh nhiễu đến ngươi đi?"

"Không có."

Cảm thấy ấm áp người máy tránh ra vào cửa lộ, thái độ hữu hảo: "Muốn tới ngồi một chút sao?"

"Hảo." Thơ ấu vui vẻ tiếp thu.

Hai người dẫn theo hàng tết đi vào môn.

Không Chính Sơ giúp khẩn trương đến cùng tay cùng chân kinh lương để đặt hảo hàng tết, mới phát hiện hai người bởi vì vội vã chạy tới, liên cơm đều chưa ăn.

Hắn cong con ngươi nói rằng: "Các ngươi muốn ăn cái gì? Ta đi làm."

Kinh lương: sơ sơ thân, tự mình làm thực vật? !

Thơ ấu buồn cười xem xét xem xét nhìn như bình tĩnh, kì thực kích động đến đầu óc phát mộng bạn trai, trả lời: "Đơn giản điểm thì tốt rồi, chúng ta không khó ăn ."

— tin tưởng ta, liền tính ngươi ném một khối thịt tươi cấp kinh lương, hắn cũng sẽ cảm động đến nhãn lệ uông uông gặm rụng.

# Fan cuồng không là lãng đến hư danh #

Không Chính Sơ trầm ngâm một lúc lâu, lật lật tủ lạnh.

Trong tủ lạnh nguyên liệu nấu ăn thực toàn.

Lên tới đồ ăn Trung Quốc hạ đến ngọt phẩm cũng có thể làm.

Hắn dẫn theo một đống nguyên liệu nấu ăn đi vào phòng bếp, tái yên lặng chuyên chở vài cái thực đơn, mới khai hoả nấu cơm.

Đứng ở cửa phòng bếp khẩu tùy thời chuẩn bị hỗ trợ thơ ấu nhìn hắn thuần thục động tác, nhướng mày.

— thật toàn năng a.

Nữ nhân cảm thán nói.

Trên bàn cơm, kinh lương không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra đỏ đôi mắt, vừa ăn biên nghẹn ngào, còn muốn vì chính mình bá tổng hình tượng, quật cường tỏ vẻ không khóc, chính là đồ ăn quá cay .

— cư nhiên ăn đến thần tượng làm đồ ăn!

Hắn thật sự quá cảm động!

Càng ăn càng muốn khóc như thế nào phá.

Thơ ấu: ...

Xuẩn thấu .

Nàng xả tiếp theo tờ giấy khăn, thần tình ghét bỏ giúp kinh lương xoa xoa nước mắt: "Biệt nghĩ nhiều, ta tự cấp ngươi lau mồ hôi."

Bị thuận mao kinh lương 'A' một tiếng.

Buông tha phản kháng.

— bọn họ thật thú vị.

Không Chính Sơ chống cằm, cười thầm nghĩ.

Vào đêm.

Hai người lưu luyến không rời rời đi.

Không Chính Sơ mở đăng.

Sáng ngời ngọn đèn chiếu sáng sạch sẽ phòng khách — thơ ấu cùng kinh lương rời đi trước, giúp hắn tẩy sạch bát, kéo mà, còn nghiêm trang chững chạc tỏ vẻ tự tay đem mình làm dơ địa phương quét sạch sẽ khiến cho bọn hắn khoái hoạt.

Đều là chút đáng yêu người a.

Người máy lại đi đến đình viện trong, ôm thư, đặt ở trên bàn, ngồi nữa hạ.

Cái bàn trình màu trắng, khắc có màu đen hoa văn, hình thức cao nhã.

Người tuyết an tĩnh đứng lặng .

Phụ cận có người tại phóng pháo hoa, nhảy thượng thiên không quang điểm mãnh liệt nổ tung, biến xuất sáng lạn hình dạng.

— nhân thế ồn ào náo động.

Không Chính Sơ khép lại thư.

Hắn chuyên chú đánh giá người tuyết, nghĩ nghĩ, động thủ tại nó bên cạnh đôi cái thứ hai người tuyết.

Tái nhảy ra tứ căn nhánh cây, cấp hai cái người tuyết bỏ thêm tay.

"Thiếu chút nữa quên."

"Chỉ có một người tuyết nói, ngươi sẽ tịch mịch ."

Thanh niên nhu nhu cái mũi, ngồi trở lại ghế trên.

Ngoài cửa lớn.

Phong trần mệt mỏi xe uổng công xuất bên trong xe, trên mặt lưu lại không kiên nhẫn cùng phiền táo.

— quỷ biết hắn thần ẩn nhiều năm cha mẹ như thế nào sẽ tâm huyết dâng trào cho hắn làm thân cận yến.

Nam nhân tại bị mang tiến yến hội một khắc kia, đã nghĩ thông suốt từ đầu đến cuối.

Người chủ trì nơm nớp lo sợ dựa theo lưu trình, thỉnh hắn lên đài nói chuyện.

Hắn lãnh đạm nhếch môi dưới.

Tươi cười trong tràn ngập châm chọc.

— "fuck."

Hắn hướng về phía cha mẹ phương hướng, làm cái hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm, liền không chút do dự xoay người rời đi, chiêu xe taxi.

— đi ngươi thân cận.

Xa Bạch Giản thẳng không thể tin được, chính mình sẽ bởi vì 'Thân cận yến' loại này đồ vật mà bị kéo mấy chục mấy giờ!

Quá lãng phí .

Hắn thời gian, hẳn là cùng Không Chính Sơ cùng một nhịp thở .

Nam nhân lấy muốn đi 'Cầu hôn' vi từ, thúc giục lái xe gia tốc.

Lái xe: ...

Kinh .

Khiếp sợ sau đó, yên lặng thải hạ chân ga.

Cứ như vậy.

Xa Bạch chạy về nhà trọ.

Hắn đi vào đình viện, tìm được ngồi ở ghế trên đọc sách Không Chính Sơ, nhìn thấy trong viện hai cái người tuyết.

Không biết có phải hay không là trùng hợp —

Hai cái người tuyết đỉnh đầu mũ, phân biệt là hắn cùng Không Chính Sơ .

"Ta đã trở về."

Xe uổng công đến Không Chính Sơ bên cạnh.

Không Chính Sơ ngẩng đầu, bị đông đến trở nên trắng cánh môi giơ lên một tia ôn nhu độ cung: "Tết âm lịch khoái hoạt."

— hắn cười đến thật là dễ nhìn.

Xa Bạch thuận tay thoát hạ áo bành tô, phi tại Không Chính Sơ trên người.

"Đừng để bị lạnh."

Nhắc nhở hoàn, hắn lại bổ sung: "Tết âm lịch khoái hoạt."

— chỉ có một người tuyết nói, ngươi sẽ tịch mịch ; chỉ có một người nói, ta sẽ tịch mịch .

May mắn.

Cái kia có thể bị xua tan ta người tịch mịch.

Thực mau trở về đến .

, đệ 80 chương

Xa Bạch nhận đến phụ thân — Xa Trật điện thoại.

"Ngươi nhượng mụ mụ ngươi thương tâm ."

Xa Trật lời nói thấm thía nói.

Xa Bạch: "... A."

"Cái này thân cận yến, mụ mụ ngươi mong đợi hai ngày." Xa Trật nghiêm túc răn dạy, "Ngươi không thể như vậy phá hư nàng hưng trí — ít nhất cùng nữ hài tán gẫu vài câu lại đi a."

"Không tán gẫu."

Xa Bạch rõ ràng trả lời: "Ta có người mình thích . Là một cái nam tính."

Điện thoại đối diện trầm mặc một lát.

"Ngươi như thế nào không nói sớm?"

"Các ngươi lại không có hỏi."

Xa Trật nhìn trước một giây còn tại 'Anh anh anh' giả khóc thê tử — nghe thấy nhi tử nói sau nháy mắt hai mắt sáng lên, một bộ tìm được tân lạc thú bộ dáng, dừng một chút, hướng về phía điện thoại ho khan vài tiếng.

Xa Bạch: giây hiểu.

Nam nhân không chút do dự cúp điện thoại.

Lấy mẫu thân kia diễn tinh lại ham thích làm sự tính cách, biết được chính mình có người mình thích sau, khẳng định sẽ hưng phấn sáp một cước.

— nói không chừng sẽ trực tiếp tại bụng giấu cái gối đầu, sắc mặt tái nhợt cùng chính sơ đến một hồi 'Vô tình gặp được', khóc lóc kể lể bị tên là Xa Bạch nam nhân tra quá trình.

... Hình ảnh thật là đáng sợ.

Nghĩ nghĩ, Xa Bạch quyết định cấp Không Chính Sơ đánh cái dự phòng châm.

"Chính sơ." Hắn nghiêm trang chững chạc nói, "Nếu ngươi về sau, gặp được một cái diện mạo cùng ta có vài phần tương tự lão nam nhân, hoặc là tràn ngập diễn tinh khí tức nữ tính — liền trực tiếp xem nhẹ rụng."

"Không cần tin hắn nhóm bất luận cái gì nói."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Này rõ ràng là tại nói phụ mẫu của chính mình đi?

Hắn cảm thấy Xa Bạch cùng gia nhân ở chung hình thức thực thần kỳ.

Bất quá —

Vì cái gì Xa Bạch cha mẹ sẽ tìm đến ta?

Người máy một tự hỏi, liền cho ra đáp án: "Ngươi nói cho cha mẹ của ngươi ? Ngươi người mình thích là ta."

Hắn trát hạ màu xanh biếc con ngươi.

Cùng đồng tính hôn nhân hợp pháp, khởi xướng tự do luyến ái tương lai bất đồng, 21 thế kỷ đồng tính bạn lữ cũng sẽ gặp rất nhiều đến từ xã hội, gia đình áp lực — thậm chí là kỳ thị.

Không Chính Sơ không nghĩ tới, chính là hồi tranh gia, Xa Bạch liền trực tiếp cùng cha mẹ ngả bài .

Giống như hoàn toàn không lo lắng cha mẹ sẽ phá hư chính mình luyến tình.

"Ân."

Xa Bạch nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ gật gật đầu: "Bọn họ không thèm để ý điều này."

"... Úc."

Không Chính Sơ cái hiểu cái không.

Hắn đều làm tốt lui vòng sau tại mọi người bài xích trong cùng Xa Bạch dắt tay đồng tiến chuẩn bị , hiện tại lại phát hiện căn bản không cần đem tương lai nghĩ đến như vậy gian khổ.

Ít nhất quan trọng nhất gia đình quan hệ đã giải quyết .

Những thứ khác...

Kỳ thật không tất để ý.

Tết âm lịch qua đi, Không Chính Sơ tiếp công tác mới.

Cùng người máy hợp tác qua tay biểu tuyên truyền quảng cáo quốc tế đại đạo Putte mạn • thêm trong là một cái hết lòng tuân thủ hứa hẹn người — nói sẽ cùng người máy có tiếp theo hợp tác, liền thật sự phát đến thử kính lời mời.

Yêu cầu thử kính nhân vật là điện ảnh nam số 2.

Putte mạn tân tác phẩm lấy tận thế vi chủ đề, chủ tuyến là nam nhân vật chính dẫn dắt phân đội nhỏ chạy trốn chi lộ.

Nam số 2 là đội nội thành viên chi nhất, tác dụng là phẫn khốc, trang x, phẫn khốc, trang x...

Vô hạn tuần hoàn.

— chính là đơn giản như vậy thô bạo.

Bởi vì là thương nghiệp hình đặc hiệu tảng lớn, xem chút chủ yếu tại đặc hiệu hợp thành các loại quái vật thượng, diễn viên ngược lại không có trách vật có lực hấp dẫn.

Biên kịch cũng lười viết cái gì đốt não nội dung vở kịch, trực tiếp thiết trí hiểm cảnh, tái viết thoát đi phương pháp, hoàn hoàn cùng khấu, cuối cùng giải quyết chung cực đại boss, xem như chạy trốn thành công.

Nếu sở hữu quái vật đều dựa vào đặc hiệu hợp thành —

Diễn viên sức tưởng tượng liền rất trọng yếu .

Đặc biệt phụ trách trang khốc nam số 2, không chỉ muốn khốc, còn phải biểu hiện ra quái vật đáng sợ, đối diễn xuất yêu cầu so 'Túng' tự vào đầu nam nhân vật chính muốn cao.

Cho nên, Putte mạn làm tràng thử kính: một là vì xác nhận Không Chính Sơ thực lực, hai là nhượng diễn viên nhóm góc đối sắc phân bố tâm phục khẩu phục, tránh cho nội đấu.

Thử kính cùng ngày.

Không Chính Sơ không làm Putte mạn thất vọng, hoàn mỹ suy diễn chỉ định đoạn ngắn, không chút nào so uy tín lâu năm diễn viên kém cỏi, ngược lại càng thêm chân thành, càng có sức cuốn hút.

Chính là...

"Không, ngươi đem cánh tay lộ đi ra."

Putte mạn • thêm trong ma sa cằm, nhíu mày phân phó nói.

Không Chính Sơ ngoan ngoãn nghe theo.

Hắn màu da thực bạch, cánh tay thượng có duyên dáng cơ bắp tuyến điều — nhưng cơ bắp rất mỏng .

Thực xinh đẹp, lại không đủ cường tráng.

"Quả nhiên."

Putte mạn than thở một tiếng, hỏi: "Ngươi có thể ở ba tháng nội, đem cơ bắp luyện ra sao?"

Ba tháng sau, điện ảnh mới chính thức chụp ảnh-quay phim.

Vi nhân thiết mà luyện cơ bắp hoặc khôi phục gầy yếu dáng người, đối diễn viên đến nói là thường có sự.

Tuy rằng thực gây sức ép người, nhưng chức nghiệp sở cần —

Chuyên nghiệp diễn viên đều sẽ cắn răng đi làm.

"Có thể." Không Chính Sơ trả lời.

Làm một cái có thể tự do điều tiết khống chế dáng người người máy, hắn thường dùng hình thái là các khoa học gia ấn mỹ hình độ thiết kế .

Tất yếu thời điểm, hắn có thể một giây từ mỹ thanh niên biến thành kim cương ba so.

"Vậy là tốt rồi."

Putte mạn lộ ra nụ cười thỏa mãn: "Nhân vật kia là ngươi ."

Tràng nội nam số 2 người cạnh tranh nhất thời đưa ánh mắt đầu đến Không Chính Sơ trên người, ghen tị, hâm mộ, kinh ngạc... Phức tạp cực kỳ.

Người sáng suốt đều nhìn ra đạo diễn đối hắn thiên vị.

Người máy nhấp nhấp cánh môi.

"Cám ơn."

"Ta sẽ không cô phụ ngài tín nhiệm ."

— ba tháng sau thấy.

Bảo hiểm khởi kiến, rèn luyện cơ bắp ba tháng nội, Phương Trạch không tính toán cấp Không Chính Sơ tiếp này công việc của hắn.

Người máy ẩm thực, giấc ngủ thời gian chờ, cũng đã bị nghiêm khắc điều tiết khống chế.

Vi tăng trọng, hắn nhất định ăn rất nhiều thịt.

"Nhẫn nhẫn đi."

"Ba tháng rất nhanh liền đi qua."

Nhìn hắn ăn thịt ăn được chau mày, cả người tản ra áp suất thấp bộ dáng, Xa Bạch buồn cười lại đau lòng nhu nhu tóc của hắn: "Vất vả ngươi ."

Không Chính Sơ cổ quai hàm, một bên nhai đồ vật một bên 'Ân' một tiếng.

— thật muốn lập tức biến thành kẻ cơ bắp.

Người máy buồn rầu tưởng: vì cái gì nhân loại không thể tự do khống chế dáng người đâu? ! Nếu bọn họ có thể, ta cũng không cần bị buộc ăn nhiều như vậy thực vật .

— đều nhanh ăn thành cái phế người máy .

, đệ 81 chương

Có thể nói 'Dốc hết tâm huyết' rèn luyện ba tháng, Không Chính Sơ dáng người rốt cục phù hợp Hollywood con người rắn rỏi tiêu chuẩn — so ra kém vạm vỡ âu mỹ tráng hán, nhưng thân thể tuyến điều cũng tương đối rõ ràng .

Dùng cái hình tượng điểm so sánh: người máy bên ngoài từ bả vai không thể khiêng, tay không thể nâng giòn da pháp sư, rèn luyện thành có thể múa may trường kiếm dũng mãnh đấu sĩ.

Chính là...

— "Rất trắng."

Putte mạn nói thầm đạo.

Nhưng Không Chính Sơ có thể ở ba tháng nội luyện thành như vậy, khẳng định ăn không ít khổ, hắn cũng không đành lòng tái chọn thứ, liền bày ra hết sức hài lòng tư thái, nói chút bao hàm cổ vũ cùng tán dương nói.

Thanh niên cong hạ con ngươi, lộ ra tươi cười.

Bên ngoài thượng biến hóa hòa tan hắn quanh thân lãnh đạm, nhượng hắn nhiều vài phần bình dị gần gũi —

Như là từ hạo nguyệt lật đổ thành thái dương.

Cao không thể leo tới ý tứ hàm xúc giảm bớt không ít, thúc đẩy rất nhiều tưởng muốn hướng hắn biểu đạt tình yêu người thay đổi hành động.

Xa Bạch: ...

Các ngươi người ngoại quốc đều như vậy trực tiếp sao?

Hắn vẻ mặt mộng bức, cũng âm thầm may mắn chính mình cố lấy dũng khí bày tỏ, chiếm được Không Chính Sơ hứa hẹn.

Không phải...

Này đó nối liền không dứt tình địch, tuyệt đối có thể đem hắn cách ứng tử.

So với chân chính châu Á, thực tế là một cái tương lai người máy — hiện nay bị làm như trung pháp máu lai Không Chính Sơ ngoại hình, càng dễ dàng bị quốc tế tiếp nhận, hơn nữa hắn tại 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 trong hấp thu một số lớn quốc tịch bất đồng miến, tài năng tại ban đầu liền bắt được nam số 2.

Nếu không, Putte mạn • thêm trong liền tính tái thiên vị hắn, cũng không dám đem nam số 2 giao cho một tân nhân.

Bây giờ là tháng sáu phân.

Vừa lúc cùng kịch trung mùa hạ tương xứng, diễn viên nhóm có thể yên tâm xuyên ngắn tay.

Chụp ảnh-quay phim cùng ngày.

Không Chính Sơ xuyên màu đen ngắn tay áo cùng quần dài — ấn đạo diễn thuyết pháp, màu đen thoạt nhìn càng khốc — đứng ở tự động buôn bán cơ trước.

Hắn tùy tay mở ra mới vừa mua đồ uống, không chút để ý uống.

Trong chốc lát sau, xa xa chấn động khiến cho hắn chú ý.

— tựa hồ là phát sinh sự cố ?

Hắn nhìn phía nhà cao tầng, tưởng tượng xuất nó nổ mạnh cùng sập hình ảnh.

Thanh niên tuấn mỹ trên mặt xẹt qua một tia ngạc nhiên, nắm dịch kéo quán tay theo bản năng căng thẳng.

Chung quanh đàn diễn phối hợp bắt đầu bốn phía chạy trốn.

Không Chính Sơ do dự trong chốc lát, đem đồ uống ném vào thùng rác, theo dòng người, rời xa xong việc phát đại lâu.

"Tạp."

Putte mạn hướng Không Chính Sơ so cái 'ok' thủ thế.

— nam số 2 lên sân khấu chụp hoàn.

Kế tiếp, đều là nam chủ diễn phân:

Nam chủ tại đại lâu sập sau, bởi vì lo lắng tại lâu trung công tác bạn gái, nhanh chóng chạy tới đại lâu, lại bắt gặp cảnh sát cùng quái vật vật lộn trường hợp.

Hoảng sợ không thôi hắn, vi bạn gái, dứt khoát xông vào lâu nội, dựa vào nhân phẩm tránh được quái vật, thuận lợi mang theo bạn gái trốn ra đã biến thành quái vật sào huyệt đại lâu.

Sau đó, nhân vật chính hai người tại cửa hàng tiện lợi kết bạn nam số 2.

Putte mạn là ấn điện ảnh tình tiết trước sau trình tự quay phim , cho nên tại lần thứ hai lên sân khấu trước, Không Chính Sơ thực nhàn.

Nhàn đến Phương Trạch đều nhìn không được , cho hắn tiếp công tác mới.

"Lục ca?"

Người máy hỏi.

"Ân." Phương Trạch gật gật đầu, "Ngươi lục quá một thủ phiến đầu khúc, hai thủ phiến vĩ khúc — hưởng ứng đều rất tốt. Nhiếp phương ( ca khúc người chế tác ) cũng khen quá ngươi chuẩn âm hòa nhạc cảm... Vừa lúc ngươi diễn xuất đã tới một cái phong đáng giá, không bằng tiến quân một chút ca xướng giới."

Nhiếp phương nguyên nói là: chính sơ chuẩn âm hòa nhạc cảm tuyệt đối có thể ở ca sĩ trong đứng hàng trước tam, chỉ đương diễn viên quá lãng phí .

Vi phòng ngừa thanh niên kiêu ngạo, Phương Trạch đơn giản dùng 'Khen' tự khái quát đoạn này nói.

Không Chính Sơ lâm vào trầm tư.

"Ngươi miến đều thực chờ mong ngươi xuất tân ca."

Phương Trạch giống như vô ý nói.

— "Hảo."

Người máy quyết đoán trả lời: "Ta lục."

Phương Trạch: ...

# miến thật là vạn năng #

Theo 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 lên men, Không Chính Sơ giá trị con người ở quốc nội lại phiên trải qua.

Tỷ như: công ty sẽ thỉnh chuyên môn đoàn đội đến nhân nhượng hắn .

Tân ca chế tác đoàn đội là cùng Không Chính Sơ hợp tác quá hai lần nhiếp phương dẫn dắt .

Bọn họ sẽ tại ba ngày sau đến Không Chính Sơ sở tại quốc gia.

"Ngươi trước tự mình luyện một luyện tân ca, chờ bọn hắn đến , sẽ giúp ngươi làm điều chỉnh."

Phương Trạch đem một điệp chỉ bỏ vào Không Chính Sơ trên tay, sau đó nghiêm túc dặn dò: "Còn có, ngươi tam cơm như trước đến theo kế hoạch biểu đến, không cho ăn ít, ăn bậy. Tại điện ảnh quay phim trong lúc, dáng người cũng không thể biến dạng."

Buổi sáng mới đem thực vật đưa cho Xa Bạch người máy nói không tỉ mỉ 'Ân' vài tiếng.

Phương Trạch híp mắt, đẩy kính mắt, lại nhìn về phía Xa Bạch, ý có điều chỉ: "Ngươi nhất định giám sát hắn. Không phải, ngươi sẽ hại hắn ."

Bởi vì đau lòng mà bắt đầu giúp người máy ăn cái gì Xa Bạch ứng thanh 'Hảo' .

— kỳ thật Phương Trạch nói rất có đạo lý.

Rất dung túng chính sơ, sẽ hại hắn ...

Xa Bạch có chút ảo não.

Chú ý tới Xa Bạch biểu tình Không Chính Sơ: ...

Trong lòng chợt lạnh.

Quả nhiên —

Lúc ăn cơm chiều, thăm dò tính đem đồ ăn giao cho Xa Bạch người máy, tiếp nhận được không đồng ý ánh mắt cùng một phần bị lui về tới thực vật.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

"Ngoan, bắt nó ăn xong."

Xa Bạch trấn an tính nói.

Người máy lấy màu xanh biếc ánh mắt liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nghiêm túc nhắc nhở: "Ngươi như vậy thực dễ dàng mất đi ta ."

Xa Bạch ngẩn người, mặt lộ vẻ do dự.

— ra vẻ hấp dẫn.

Ngay từ đầu chỉ là vì giảm bớt thân thể hao tổn do đó tránh cho ăn cơm, hiện tại lại phát triển trở thành không thích ăn cái gì Không Chính Sơ nhãn tình sáng lên, mãn hàm chờ mong nhìn chăm chú vào Xa Bạch.

Xa Bạch: ...

Nam nhân cắn chặt răng, kiềm nén trong lòng cuồn cuộn cảm xúc, cúi đầu, tự mình thôi miên đạo: "Ta cái gì đều không nghe thấy."

— thái độ vô cùng kiên định.

Không Chính Sơ bất mãn lại buồn bực khẽ hừ một tiếng, mới thành thành thật thật ăn khởi thực vật.

Lúc này đây hai thủ tân ca, đều là vi Không Chính Sơ mà viết .

Đệ nhất thủ từ khúc tác giả — trương ương là Không Chính Sơ miến, viết xuống bài hát này chỉ là vì biểu đạt đối hắn yêu thích.

Biểu diễn giả vẫn luôn ghế trống.

Mặc dù có xướng thấy biểu diễn quá, thậm chí có người điều ra giả thuyết ca cơ bản cũ, nhưng trương ương vẫn luôn không có phát biểu bất luận cái gì ý kiến, giống như bài hát này chưa bao giờ bị biểu diễn.

— hắn tại mong đợi.

Có lẽ có một ngày, Không Chính Sơ có thể tự mình đem nó xướng vang.

— cái kia hắn giấc mộng trung , hoàn mỹ nhất, thích hợp nhất biểu diễn giả.

Nhưng Không Chính Sơ danh khí càng lúc càng lớn, cách hắn càng ngày càng xa, cũng không có muốn phát biểu tân ca dự triệu...

Trương ương đã không báo hy vọng .

Cho nên, thu được Phương Trạch hợp tác mời thời điểm, hắn cả người đều mộng .

"Xin hỏi..."

Hắn thật cẩn thận ngữ khí nhượng điện thoại đối diện Phương Trạch sợ run một lát, quyết định an tĩnh nghe hắn hạ văn.

— "Ta là đang nằm mơ sao?"

Phương Trạch: ...

Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi muốn nói gì cấp quan trọng nói đâu!

Người đại diện ỷ vào trong phòng làm việc không có người ngoài, phiên cái xem thường, tái nho nhã lễ độ trả lời: "Tiên sinh, ngươi không có đang nằm mơ — ta cam đoan."

"Úc."

Trương ương thần sắc hoảng hốt kháp chính mình một chút.

Nghe được đau hô Phương Trạch: ...

Hiện tại cúp điện thoại còn kịp sao?

Hắn hồi ức ca khúc trung chất lượng cực cao nội dung —

Nháy mắt bãi chính tâm tính.

Quải cái gì quải! Đối đãi hợp tác người hẳn là xuất ra mười hai vạn phần kiên nhẫn cùng bao dung!

Chờ trương ương tỉnh táo lại, hai người mới bắt đầu nói chi tiết.

Nói hoàn sau, trương ương nhịn không được hỏi ý kiến: "Cái kia... Âm nhạc giới có nhiều như vậy ưu tú soạn nhạc giả, làm từ người, ngài vì cái gì sẽ lựa chọn ta ca đâu?"

— vì cái gì?

Phương Trạch mím môi: "Nguyên nhân có hai cái."

"Đệ nhất, ngươi ca rất êm tai, phi thường sát hợp chính sơ khí chất."

"Thứ hai — điểm này thỉnh giúp ta giữ bí mật, nếu phát biểu đệ nhất thủ kịch truyền hình nhạc đệm bên ngoài đơn khúc là từ miến sáng tác ... Hắn sẽ rất vui vẻ."

Đệ tam, ngươi đề cử người gọi Xa Bạch, dùng để thượng hai cái lý do thuyết phục ta.

"... Ta hiểu được."

Trương ương trịnh trọng nói: "Cám ơn ngài nguyện ý cho ta cơ hội này."

"Không cần cảm tạ."

Phương Trạch cúp điện thoại.

Trương ương đi theo chế tác đoàn đội đi vào ghi âm thất.

Bên trong ngồi hai người.

Khuôn mặt tinh xảo đến không giống chân nhân thanh niên cầm điệu nhạc, miệng hừ ca.

Một người khác sắc mặt lãnh đạm, an tĩnh ngồi ở ghế trên.

— là Không Chính Sơ cùng Xa Bạch.

Trương ương tim đập bắt đầu gia tốc.

— 'Bùm' 'Bùm' thanh âm quán đầy đầu óc của hắn.

Không Chính Sơ miệng hừ giai điệu, là của hắn ca.

Thanh thúy , mang theo điểm lãnh ý, ca từ lại lộ ra ôn nhu, là một thủ cực kỳ chữa khỏi ca.

Như mưa sau thải hồng giống nhau, có thể làm cho người nghe nội tâm thế giới trong sáng.

Hai thủ tân ca.

Một thủ là của hắn, một thủ là có danh tiếng soạn nhạc giả mới viết .

Mà sở hữu người trước hết nghe thấy —

Là của hắn ca khúc.

Từ Không Chính Sơ tự mình ngâm nga .

Cho dù là tản mạn mà thích ý thanh xướng, cũng bởi vì giấc mộng trở thành sự thật, mà biến thành tối êm tai ca dao.

Như là sở hữu hoa một cùng thịnh phóng, trong đó tượng trưng tốt đẹp cùng vui sướng sắp đem trương ương hướng hôn.

"Lại gặp mặt , chính sơ."

Nhiếp phương thanh âm gọi về trương ương lý trí.

"Ân." Không chính vừa lộ ra xuất mỉm cười.

"Ngươi đã chuẩn bị tốt đi?" Nhiếp phương chỉ chỉ môn, "Đi vào thử xem? Nhìn cần muốn làm cái gì điều chỉnh."

"Hảo."

Không Chính Sơ cầm lấy điệu nhạc.

Hắn cùng với trương ương gặp thoáng qua nháy mắt, trương ương theo bản năng nắm chắc cổ tay của hắn —

"Kia, cái kia."

Trở thành mọi người tiêu điểm trương ương cố gắng biểu đạt nội tâm ý tưởng: "Ca khúc... Ta thực thích ngươi!"

— có chút không ăn khớp nói.

Hắn đội kính đen, cắt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái tóc ngắn, ngũ quan tuấn tú, trang phục thượng một tia nếp uốn đều không có, nhìn ra tại xuất môn trước nghiêm túc ăn diện chính mình.

Không Chính Sơ nhìn thẳng hắn.

Màu xanh biếc con ngươi như hồ nước, ảnh ngược hắn thấp thỏm lại khó nén kích động khuôn mặt.

— "《 hoa ngữ 》 là ngươi viết ?"

Trương ương dùng sức gật đầu.

《 hoa ngữ 》 bài hát này, lộ ra nồng đậm đối Không Chính Sơ yêu thích cùng sùng bái.

Giữa những hàng chữ đều biểu lộ sáng tác giả mê đệ tư duy.

Người máy giơ lên khóe môi, mâu quang ôn hòa.

"Cám ơn."

Hắn nói rằng: "Ta thực thích ngươi ca."

— chốc lát gian.

Thế giới xuân về hoa nở.

, đệ 82 chương

Cùng đệ nhất thủ chữa khỏi hệ ca bất đồng, thứ hai thủ 《 tinh linh 》 giai điệu thanh lãnh lại tao nhã, như dưới ánh trăng an tĩnh thịnh đặt ở huyền nhai biên đóa hoa, hiện ra cao ngạo ý tứ hàm xúc.

《 hoa ngữ 》 viết ra Không Chính Sơ bản chất.

《 tinh linh 》 lại là mọi người đối Không Chính Sơ ấn tượng đầu tiên.

— này hai thủ ca, cẩn thận buộc vòng quanh thanh niên bộ dáng.

"Ta cảm thấy, ngươi miến sẽ thực thích chúng nó." Xa Bạch đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại, nghe ca khúc Demo( dạng phiến ), ngữ điệu nhu hòa nói, "Chúng nó tựa như ngươi đại danh từ, vừa nghe thấy làn điệu, trong đầu liền tự động hiện ra cùng ngươi có quan hình ảnh ."

Từ gặp nhau đến nay một màn mạc, như đèn kéo quân xẹt qua.

Không quản mặt khác miến cảm thụ như thế nào, ít nhất Xa Bạch thực thích này hai thủ ca.

Không Chính Sơ đang tại quan sát tận thế phiến nam nhân vật chính biểu diễn chi tiết, tính toán phân tích sau đó tồn nhập số liệu khố trong, lấy này tinh hoa, dùng để tăng cường chính mình diễn xuất.

Nghe thấy Xa Bạch nói, hắn nghiêng nghiêng đầu, mặt mày mang cười: "Phải không."

Này hai thủ ca là người máy dùng để đáp tạ miến nhóm đưa lên 'Tốt nhất tân nhân thưởng' .

Cho nên —

Miến nhóm có thể thích như vậy đủ rồi.

Hắn thầm nghĩ: chỉ cần miến nhóm thích, ca khúc liền thực hiện tự thân lớn nhất giá trị.

— cùng ngoại giới đánh giá không quan hệ.

Không Chính Sơ tại nước Mỹ quay phim thương nghiệp phiến —《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 khi, 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 phát sóng .

Có thiên tài đạo diễn dư một cùng 'Từ sẽ không để cho người xem thất vọng' Không Chính Sơ này hai cái chiêu bài, phụ trách tuyên phát người không chút do dự định ra rồi kỳ nghỉ hè đương, tái bốn phía tạo thế.

Vì thế, 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 nhiệt độ tại phát sóng trước, đã bị sao đi lên.

Phát sóng ngày đó.

Vô số người xem ngồi xổm canh giữ ở máy tính, TV trước, hưng trí bừng bừng.

Buổi tối tám giờ.

《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 đệ nhất tập chính thức truyền phát tin.

Chủ đề khúc là từ nổi tiếng cổ phong ca sĩ biểu diễn , cùng với uyển chuyển lại hơi có vẻ bi thương tiếng ca, hình ảnh chậm rãi trải ra khai.

Phiến đầu dung hợp tranh thuỷ mặc cùng sa họa đặc điểm, phong cách tinh xảo mà độc đáo.

Khán giả không khỏi trước mắt sáng ngời.

— phiến đầu liền làm đến như vậy bổng .

Giấy tráng phim hẳn là kém không đến đâu đi thôi?

Bọn họ âm thầm nói thầm , trong lòng chờ mong càng tăng lên.

Phiến đầu sau khi kết thúc, một cái quần áo ngăn nắp thiếu niên xuất hiện tại trên màn ảnh.

Hắn cưỡi ngựa, đen thùi tóc dài bị buộc lên, phát vĩ lười biếng trên không trung lắc lư, bên hông treo vỏ kiếm.

Thiếu niên mặt mày tuấn tú, thần thái phi dương, thoạt nhìn cực có tinh thần phấn chấn.

Hắn tại một tòa trấn nhỏ xuống ngựa, sau đó dắt ngựa chung quanh đi dạo, cuối cùng đứng ở bố cáo bản trước.

"Huyền thưởng lệnh?"

Hắn đầy hứng thú niệm xuất ba chữ kia.

Cùng lúc đó, bên cạnh hắn thiếu nữ xinh đẹp không chút để ý liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

...

Nội dung vở kịch theo thời gian trôi qua mà vững bước đẩy mạnh.

Hai tập phóng hoàn.

Đắm chìm tại nội dung vở kịch trong khán giả nhất thời xao động : sao lại như vậy khoái liền kết thúc? ! Căn bản không nhìn đủ hảo sao!

Lại muốn chờ đổi mới khóc chít chít.

Cho dù vội vàng đến ma đao soàn soạt, cũng vô pháp nhượng đoàn phim thả ra càng nhiều tập sổ khán giả quyết định thượng xã giao internet phát tiết cảm xúc —

One Day: sơ sơ cổ trang hảo suất khí a a! ! Nói thật, hôm nay trước, ta vẫn luôn lo lắng sơ sơ cổ trang kịch sẽ thực lạn. Dù sao hắn ngũ quan rất lập thể , không nghĩ tới — cư nhiên như vậy thích hợp? !

Từ hôm nay trở đi, sơ sơ chính là ta cổ trang kịch nam thần !

Hạ nịch: nội dung vở kịch rõ ràng lưu loát, hoàn toàn không có chú thủy, nhân vật chính đoàn chỉ số thông minh tại tuyến, người qua đường biểu hiện ra về triều đại chi tiết nhỏ cũng rất thú vị, khó được tinh phẩm cổ trang kịch.

Bất quá... Nhìn thấy dư một cùng Không Chính Sơ tên, ta đã cảm thấy tinh phẩm là lý lẽ đương nhiên như thế nào phá?

Vĩnh viễn công chúa điện hạ: lại nói tiếp, đây là sơ sơ lần đầu tiên khiêu chiến dương quang sáng sủa nhân thiết đi? Diễn đến siêu cấp bổng! Nam nhân vật chính cười rộ lên liền cùng tiểu thái dương nhất dạng, nhìn xem ta hảo thỏa mãn.

Dù sao sơ sơ bình thường cũng sẽ không cười đến như vậy sáng lạn QAQ.

...

Nói tóm lại, 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 khen ngợi như nước.

Trợ lý đem trên mạng phản hồi nói cho dư một.

Dư nghiêm tại chọn lựa tân kịch bản.

Hắn nhìn nhìn vui mừng đến cùng trúng số dường như trợ lý, mặt không đổi sắc nhu nhu vi chọn kịch bản mà ngao xuất hắc đôi mắt ánh mắt, tái phát rồi điều tin ngắn: ngươi thực nhàn sao?

Thu được tin ngắn trợ lý: ...

"Không nhàn!"

Rốt cục tìm về cầu sinh dục trợ lý vội vàng để điện thoại di động xuống, chạy tới phao chén tân cà phê, vẻ mặt thành khẩn giao cho dư một.

"Ngài ."

Dư một: ...

Ta là một ly cà phê có thể thu mua người sao?

Hảo đi.

— ta là.

Hắn phối hợp uống khẩu cà phê, tiếp tục lật xem kịch bản.

Bởi vì dư một thói quen với chính mình tìm kịch bản chụp, cho nên tại hắn tìm được kịch bản trước đều phá lệ thanh nhàn trợ lý lặng lẽ cầm lấy di động, mỹ tư tư xoát khởi 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 bình luận.

— bình luận khu trong đều là nhân tài, thổi đến thanh tân tự nhiên mà không làm ra vẻ.

Nhìn nhưng thuận mắt !

Một cái khác múi giờ.

Nhìn hoàn 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 trước hai tập sau tùy tay lật lật bình luận Xa Bạch chợt nhớ tới một sự kiện: này bộ kịch vừa vặn theo kịp năm nay bình thưởng.

Tháng sáu bá xuất, năm mạt bá hoàn.

— có thể tham gia 'Cùng lan thưởng' bình chọn.

Dư một kịch chất lượng hướng tới cao, trừ phi gặp phải Lang Nhược, trần phong chờ đại đạo diễn tinh phẩm kịch, không phải cơ bản có thể quét ngang các giải thưởng lớn hạng.

Nhưng Lang Nhược 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 cùng trần phong 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 đều là năm trước bá xuất kịch, Sở Hạo bằng vào này hai bộ kịch liên nhiệm ảnh đế, thơ ấu thu hoạch cái thứ nhất 'Tốt nhất nữ chính', Hòa Ánh cũng lấy được 'Nam diễn viên phụ xuất sắc nhất' .

Trong đó, Lang Nhược bởi vì đề tài thượng sang tân, cướp được 'Tốt nhất đạo diễn' .

Cho nên, năm nay —

Dư một không có mạnh mẽ đối thủ.

Thay lời khác nói, chỉ cần hắn không chuẩn bị tự hủy Trường Thành — chụp lạn kịch, 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 liền đặt trước năm nay các giải thưởng lớn hạng.

Mà Không Chính Sơ, thực khả năng sẽ bắt lấy 'Nam diễn viên chính xuất sắc nhất' .

Năm trước bình chọn, bởi vì hắn có 'Tốt nhất tân nhân thưởng', tư lịch lại rất thiển, giám khảo liền đem hắn từ 'Tốt nhất nam phối' 'Tốt nhất nam chủ' chờ giải thưởng người được đề cử trong loại bỏ .

Nhưng năm nay không có cường lực người cạnh tranh.

Nhất định phải bình 'Nam diễn viên chính xuất sắc nhất' nói, chỉ có hắn có thể đảm nhiệm.

Xa Bạch nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ —

Thanh niên đoan chính ngồi ở bàn học trước, phiên thời thượng tạp chí, màu xanh biếc con ngươi tại dưới ánh đèn rạng rỡ sinh huy, như Lưu Ly mỹ lệ.

— nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn.

Phỏng chừng hoàn toàn không có suy nghĩ qua giải thưởng sự.

Xa Bạch khẽ cười một tiếng, thu hồi tầm mắt.

, đệ 83 chương

Trở thành người đại diện sau đó, Phương Trạch liên tục mang ra hai cái ảnh đế, trong đó, khúc phi thẳng đã tại quốc tế thượng lấy được nhất định địa vị.

Nếu không là Bạch Duyệt có tâm chiếu cố Không Chính Sơ, mượn Bạch gia thế, lúc trước chính là cái tân nhân người máy căn bản tranh thủ không đến Phương Trạch loại này chất lượng người đại diện.

Cho nên, có khóa quốc hợp tác kinh nghiệm Phương Trạch thừa dịp Không Chính Sơ chụp 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 cùng lục ca thời gian, nói hạ tân — bức cách tràn đầy công tác: chụp nổi danh thời thượng tạp chí.

Không Chính Sơ không có chụp quá tạp chí.

Sau khi ký hợp đồng xong, Phương Trạch trực tiếp tìm cái chuyên nghiệp người mẫu giúp hắn tiến hành đặc huấn.

"Ngươi phải tin tưởng chính mình tiềm lực." Người đại diện nghiêm trang chững chạc — vả lại không tự biết thổi hắn, "Tuy rằng ngươi không có tiếp xúc quá tạp chí, nhưng ngươi kịch truyền hình định trang chiếu đều chụp đến rất tốt."

"Chỉ cần người mẫu chỉ điểm ngươi một chút, ngươi liền không thành vấn đề ."

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng, hào không dị nghị, thoạt nhìn thập phần nhu thuận.

Tóc nâu bích mắt hình người mẫu nam đặc biệt vừa lúc đi đến cạnh cửa, bấm tay xao hưởng môn, lại nhìn hướng Không Chính Sơ: "Ngươi hảo, ta kêu á lực • ốc đức, là tới trợ giúp ngươi nhanh chóng nắm giữ quay phim kỹ xảo ."

Thấy bên trong hai người theo tiếng trông lại, hắn theo bản năng lộ ra thân mật tươi cười.

"... Ta không quấy rầy các ngươi."

Phương Trạch đẩy hạ kính mắt: "Cố lên luyện."

"Hảo."

Không Chính Sơ điểm điểm đầu.

Người đại diện sau khi rời đi, hai người không tái kéo dài, trực tiếp bắt đầu đặc huấn.

"Chú ý đánh quang, này sẽ nhượng ánh mắt của ngươi càng có thần... ok, ngươi làm được thực hoàn mỹ."

Á lực nhìn chỉ cần chính mình vừa mở miệng, có thể lập tức đứng đến thích hợp nhất chụp ảnh vị trí tuấn mỹ thanh niên, tâm tình phức tạp gãi gãi đầu: khả năng diễn viên khóa giới chụp tạp chí tự mang ưu thế?

"Ngươi đã màn ảnh cảm tốt như vậy, chúng ta liền tiến vào kế tiếp phân đoạn đi."

Kế tiếp phân đoạn, là như thế nào đem quần áo ăn mặc càng đẹp mắt, cầm quần áo phong cách cùng tự thân khí chất kết hợp dạy học.

"Ta trước với ngươi nói một chút mỗi loại nhan sắc tính chất đặc biệt."

"Từ bỏ yêu cầu tương phản cảm trạng huống, hồng sắc giống nhau là trương dương mà nhiệt liệt , màu trắng..."

Á lực nghiêm túc giảng tố , Không Chính Sơ thì an tĩnh nghe.

— "Ngươi lý giải sao?"

Cuối cùng, người mẫu thăm dò tính hỏi ý kiến.

"Lý giải ."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Á lực nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lập tức cười nói, "Lý luận tri thức đủ, nên thực tiễn ."

Hắn vươn tay, chỉ hướng Phương Trạch chuẩn bị một loạt nhan sắc khác nhau quần áo.

Người máy hiểu ngầm, biết nghe lời phải gỡ xuống một bộ trang phục, tiến vào buồng vệ sinh thay.

Hắn đổi trang tốc độ chiếm được á lực • ốc đức tán thưởng.

Hơn nữa —

Á lực nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Không Chính Sơ.

Thanh niên nguyên bản xuyên chính là lam sắc thương cảm, hiện giờ đổi thành hồng sắc quần áo trong, quần dài như trước là màu đen , chính là bản hình bất đồng.

Rõ ràng là rất đơn giản biến hóa... Lại tại hắn tận lực biểu hiện hạ, nhượng xem giả sinh ra rực rỡ hẳn lên cảm giác.

Như một bàn lật đổ kỳ, một chữ hạ xuống, liền cải biến toàn bộ ván cờ.

— như là từ thủy lột xác thành hỏa.

Cảm giác quá tuyệt vời!

Á lực đem ánh mắt phóng tới Không Chính Sơ tinh xảo không tỳ vết trên mặt.

Màn ảnh cảm mười phần, sẽ kết hợp trang phục biểu hiện mình, cực kì xinh đẹp đến chói mắt — như thế nào chụp cũng sẽ không xấu...

Hắn là đến làm chi ?

Loại trình độ này người còn cần đặc huấn? !

Á lực oán thầm Phương Trạch một lúc lâu, lại cẩn thận nhượng Không Chính Sơ nhiều thay đổi mấy bộ quần áo, xác nhận người máy biểu hiện không là trùng hợp, mới tại chỗ ngồi xuống, thâm trầm nói: "Ta cảm giác các ngươi tại lường gạt ta."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Vẻ mặt mê mang.

"Hảo đi."

"Xem ra không có."

Á lực trường hít một hơi.

— quả nhiên không nghĩ tiếp xúc thiên phú hình tuyển thủ... Đặc biệt thiên phú cao đến nghịch thiên loại hình.

Rất đả kích người.

Còn không bằng đùa giỡn ta nhất đốn đâu.

Tang năm phút đồng hồ, á lực mới khôi phục bình thường.

"Ta không có gì có thể dạy ."

Dư lại kỹ xảo, đều chỉ có thể kháo không ngừng nếm thử đi lĩnh ngộ, người bên ngoài nói tái nhiều đều vô dụng.

Hắn cũng sẽ không vô tư đến tại gặp mặt ngày đầu tiên, liền đem suốt đời sở học dốc túi cùng thụ.

"Chúc ngươi quay phim thuận lợi."

"Tái kiến."

Trước khi đi, á lực cười bổ sung một câu: "Đối , bỏ qua một bên thiên phú thượng chênh lệch, cùng ngươi ở chung — là nhất kiện thực khoái trá sự."

"Ta thực chờ mong có thể cùng ngươi hợp tác."

Không Chính Sơ lễ phép hồi lấy mỉm cười: "Ta cũng là."

— cứ như vậy, hai cái nhìn như chí lớn gặp nhau, trên thực tế liên phương thức liên lạc đều không có trao đổi người, cho nhau đạo biệt, trở về bận rộn lại tràn ngập sắc màu sinh hoạt.

Phương Trạch dám để cho không hề kinh nghiệm Không Chính Sơ đi chụp ngoại quốc nổi danh thời thượng tạp chí — mặc dù là nội trang, trừ bỏ sẽ thỉnh người mẫu giúp Không Chính Sơ đặc huấn ở ngoài, còn có một nguyên nhân: camera sư si mê với Không Chính Sơ mặt.

Ngải trong • lan sắt là nghiệp nội nổi danh camera sư, cùng hắn xuất sắc chuyên nghiệp kỹ xảo đồng thời nổi tiếng với nghiệp giới , là của hắn trọng độ nhan khống.

Cơ bản nhìn thấy mỹ nhân liền mại không động chân.

Nhưng cùng giống nhau nhan khống bất đồng, hắn là xuất phát từ đối 'Mỹ' nhiệt tình yêu thương cùng thưởng thức, mới có thể nhan khống, không quan hệ 'Tính' hoặc là 'Thích' .

Cho nên, nghiệp nội người mẫu đối hắn cũng không ghét.

— dù sao, hắn đã từng không lưu tình chút nào đem đi giường mỹ nhân ném ra gian phòng, tái nghiêm khắc trách cứ này vũ nhục mặt mình.

Công tác rất nhiều, ngải trong thích nhìn tống nghệ đến đuổi thời gian.

Bị thụ thế giới truy phủng 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 tự nhiên sẽ không bị hắn bỏ qua.

Chán đến chết tiến vào live stream hắn, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng nhìn thấy Không Chính Sơ.

— dưới ánh trăng, tựa như tinh linh tồn tại.

Mặt mày tinh xảo đến nhượng hắn không tự giác ngừng lại rồi hô hấp, căn bản dời không khai tầm mắt.

— bất luận từ góc độ nào nhìn, đều rất mỹ .

Đối đãi nam tính, có lẽ dùng 'Soái' tự thích hợp hơn. Nhưng tổng có vài người, nhìn thấy hắn một khắc kia, ngươi sẽ phát ra từ nội tâm tưởng: 'Soái' hình chữ dung không xuất hắn cấp người thị giác đánh sâu vào.

Vì thế, tại cướp đoạt trong đầu từ ngữ sau, ngươi tiếc nuối ý thức được, chỉ có 'Mỹ' tự miễn cưỡng phù hợp yêu cầu.

— hắn giống như hội tụ sở hữu tốt đẹp.

Thế cho nên ngôn ngữ vô pháp miêu tả.

Ngải trong • lan sắt lần đầu tiên tìm được tâm động cảm giác.

Hắn cơ hồ là không thể chờ đợi được tìm tòi Không Chính Sơ, lăn qua lộn lại nhìn thanh niên ảnh sân khấu cùng các loại tiệt đồ, cuối cùng không dám tin phát hiện: Không Chính Sơ không có chụp quá tạp chí!

Như vậy dễ nhìn người, không chụp tạp chí quả thực là phung phí của trời!

Hắn vẫn luôn tưởng ước Không Chính Sơ quay phim, nhưng mà...

"Thật xin lỗi, chính sơ tại nghỉ ngơi."

"Thật xin lỗi, chính sơ muốn chuyên tâm rèn luyện thân thể."

"Thật xin lỗi, chính sơ vừa mới tiến tân đoàn phim, đến trước thích ứng hoàn cảnh."

...

— bị hoa thức cự tuyệt .

Ngải trong • lan sắt: ...

Ta muốn náo loạn!

Tại hắn bùng nổ trước một khắc, hắn nhận được thời thượng tạp chí 《 mị lực 》 quay phim mời.

Bởi vì bị hoa thức cự tuyệt mà tâm tình cực kém ngải trong vốn định trực tiếp đẩy rụng 《 mị lực 》 mời, lại trong lúc vô tình ngắm thấy Không Chính Sơ tên —

Camera sư nháy mắt tinh thần chấn hưng, ứng hạ lời mời.

Mà Phương Trạch, tại biết được camera sư là ngải trong sau, thiếu chút nữa bội ước.

— đây không phải là cái kia kiên trì không ngừng thân thỉnh một mình quay phim chính sơ, hư hư thực thực tâm hoài bất quỹ tưởng muốn quy tắc ngầm chính sơ hentai sao? !

Người đại diện trong lòng cảnh linh mãnh liệt.

May mắn, hiểu biết song phương ý tưởng sau cảm thấy dở khóc dở cười tạp chí chủ biên chủ động giật dây, nhượng ngải trong • lan sắt cùng Phương Trạch tiến hành một hồi chiều sâu hội đàm, giải trừ hiểu lầm.

Không phải, đến mức cảm xúc thất thường ngải trong sớm hay muộn muốn làm sự tình.

Quay phim ngày đó.

Không Chính Sơ dẫn Xa Bạch, tiến vào Studio - trường quay.

Ngồi ở lều nội camera sư lấy một loại cực kỳ nóng bỏng ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, đại liệt liệt , hoàn toàn không tính toán che lấp.

Người máy hơi hoang mang đối camera sư cười cười, mâu quang ôn hòa.

Ngải trong sửng sốt, nhất thời càng kích động .

— chân nhân so video trong xinh đẹp rất nhiều, khí chất cũng rất tuyệt...

Hắn nắm chặt máy chụp hình tay rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, hận không thể kéo Không Chính Sơ chụp thượng mấy ngày mấy đêm.

Xa Bạch: ...

Âm thầm cảnh giác.

— này camera sư như thế nào cuồng nhiệt đến cùng hentai dường như?

Nam nhân tỏ vẻ kế tiếp nhất định muốn cẩn thận quan sát hắn cùng Không Chính Sơ hỗ động, phòng ngừa hắn lặng lẽ ăn bớt.

Người máy muốn chụp tạp chí, là tại mùa đông đem bán .

Cho nên, hắn mặc vào hưu nhàn châm dệt sam, thất phân khố, tái phi hảo màu trắng áo bành tô, vây thượng màu trắng khăn quàng cổ.

— hắn muốn quay phim chủ đề, là 'Thuần túy' .

Không chỉ quần áo chủ sắc điệu vi màu trắng, liên sàn nhà đều bị phô thượng ngụy trang thành bông tuyết bọt biển, nhân viên công tác còn cấp hắn một bó bạch, thanh giao nhau hoa, nhượng hai tay của hắn phủng .

Không Chính Sơ ôm bó hoa, hơi hơi thiên đầu, sau đó đang nhìn thấy ngải trong chụp ảnh-quay phim thủ thế sau, cong hạ con ngươi.

Hắn đứng ở phân dương 'Tuyết' trong, vạt áo tùy 'Phong' mà cổ động.

Cặp kia màu xanh biếc con ngươi như là ngọc thạch, trong sáng đến bất khả tư nghị, lại xinh đẹp đến rung động lòng người.

Cánh tay hắn hoàn bó hoa, trắng nõn thon dài ngón tay khẽ chạm vào hoa căn, ngũ quan xinh xắn thượng nhiễm ý cười, như mùa xuân trong từ từ phong.

Dòng suối sạch sẽ mà ôn nhu khí chất quanh quẩn ở bên cạnh hắn.

— như họa mỹ nhân.

Ngải trong • lan sắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt ngưng mắt nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt si mê càng ngày càng thịnh, ngón tay vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Xa Bạch: ...

Ngươi ngược lại là chụp a!

Nam nhân đau đầu từ ngải trong trong tay lấy đi máy chụp hình, rất nhanh sờ soạng vài giây, liền thuần thục vỗ đứng lên.

Ngải trong: ...

Xảy ra chuyện gì? !

Tiên sinh, thỉnh buông xuống trong tay ngươi máy chụp hình! Đây chính là ta chờ hảo mấy tháng mới chờ tới quay phim cơ hội a! !

# trong tay của ta lớn như vậy một cái máy chụp hình đâu? #

, đệ 84 chương

Tuy rằng trên đường ra điểm khúc chiết, nhưng ở người máy chuyên nghiệp thái độ hạ, ngạnh chiếu vẫn là hiệu suất cao dẫn chụp hoàn.

"Không, ngươi thật sự không tính toán nhượng ta giúp ngươi xuất cá nhân tả chân tập sao?" Chấm dứt quay phim sau, ngải trong • lan sắt không thể chờ đợi được chạy đến Không Chính Sơ bên người, thành khẩn nói, "Ta nhất định sẽ đem ngươi chụp đến phi thường tốt nhìn ."

— cho dù ngươi như thế nào chụp đều không xấu.

"Không , cám ơn."

Không Chính Sơ ôn thanh cự tuyệt.

Không quản là Phương Trạch, vẫn là Xa Bạch, đều cùng đề phòng cướp dường như đề phòng ngải trong, một bộ hắn tùy thời chuẩn bị làm chuyện xấu bộ dáng.

Cho nên, tại cùng Phương Trạch thương thảo trước, hắn sẽ không lén lút tiếp thu ngải trong lời mời.

"... Hảo đi."

Ngải trong mất mát lên tiếng.

Vi phòng ngừa bị Không Chính Sơ chán ghét, hắn gian nan buông tha tiếp tục dây dưa ý tưởng.

— nói không chừng tương lai còn có cơ hội hợp tác.

Camera sư yên lặng an ủi mình.

Vây xem hai người hỗ động Xa Bạch khó thể thấy nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Nam nhân nhẹ nhàng gợi lên khóe môi, đơn vai cõng bao, đi theo Không Chính Sơ phía sau, lướt qua ngải trong • lan sắt, ly khai quay phim mà.

"Kế tiếp tính toán làm như thế nào?"

Xa Bạch thuận miệng hỏi ý kiến.

Dựa theo kế hoạch, 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 đoàn phim một vòng sau mới có thể chụp Không Chính Sơ diễn phân, mà tân ca thu cùng tạp chí quay phim đều bị thuận lợi hoàn thành .

Người máy lần thứ hai nhàn xuống dưới.

"Ta nghĩ chung quanh dạo chơi."

Tân yêu thích vi nghiên cứu các quốc gia nhân văn lịch sử người máy đáp.

"Hảo." Xa Bạch gật gật đầu, "Ta đi lái xe. Ngươi xem thấy cảm thấy hứng thú đồ vật liền nói cho ta biết, ta tìm địa phương dừng xe."

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng.

Màn đêm buông xuống.

Ô tô chạy đến một cái tụ tập đầu đường biểu diễn giả quảng trường.

Không Chính Sơ nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, ánh mắt chuyên chú.

"Dừng xe đi."

Hắn nói rằng: "Ta thích nơi này bầu không khí."

Màu da cam sắc dưới ánh đèn, nghệ thuật gia nhóm ái mộ với chính mình hoặc người khác diễn xuất, tìm kiếm cùng chung chí hướng người, tận tình bày ra tài hoa...

— có thể nói rực rỡ tình cảnh.

Xa Bạch biết nghe lời phải dừng xe.

Hai người rời đi bên trong xe.

Không Chính Sơ xuất ra máy chụp hình — tại tết âm lịch trước nghỉ dài hạn trong mua , hơi làm điều chỉnh sau, bắt đầu quay phim trên quảng trường mỗi cái biểu diễn giả.

Xa Bạch một tay chống đầu, nghiêng đầu nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

Trong con ngươi cất giấu toái tinh luyến mộ.

Bỗng nhiên.

Thanh niên màn ảnh một chuyển, nhắm ngay Xa Bạch.

— "Răng rắc."

Thời gian bị lấy ra.

"Không biết chụp đến thế nào." Không chính lần đầu biên nỉ non, một bên điều xuất ảnh chụp.

Làm người máy, hắn lựa chọn sử dụng phần lớn là tốt nhất quay phim góc độ.

Mới nhất nhất trương ảnh chụp thượng, dung mạo anh tuấn nam nhân nghiêng đầu, đen thùi tóc ngắn cùng trắng nõn ngón tay cho nhau làm nổi bật.

Hắn mâu quang ôn nhu như nước, mặt mày gian ẩn chứa khó thể thấy, lại vô cùng chân thành ý cười.

— đây là cách thời không, đều có thể cảm nhận được lưu luyến.

Không Chính Sơ vô ý thức mím môi cánh.

"Làm sao vậy?" Thấy hắn thần sắc nghiêm túc, Xa Bạch thăm dò tính an ủi, "Là chụp đến không tốt sao? Ngươi tiếp xúc chụp ảnh không lâu sau, không chụp hảo là bình thường ."

"... Ân."

Không Chính Sơ lấy một tiếng vô ý nghĩa âm điệu làm đáp lại.

Hắn áp chế trong lòng tối nghĩa, dường như không có việc gì nâng lên máy chụp hình, tiếp tục quay phim ai cũng có sở trường riêng mọi người.

Sau một lúc lâu.

"Xa Bạch."

Người máy buông xuống máy chụp hình, giống như vô ý hỏi: "Nếu ta vô pháp trả giá cùng ngươi ngang nhau tình cảm, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy khổ sở sao?"

Tâm tình của hắn chung quy so nhân loại đạm bạc.

Nóng cháy đến có thể làm cho những người đứng xem lâm vào động dung ánh mắt, hắn vĩnh viễn đều không có khả năng có được.

Cho nên —

Không chính mới nhìn hướng Xa Bạch, biểu tình nghiêm túc.

— ngươi sẽ khổ sở sao?

Nếu vĩnh viễn không chiếm được ngang nhau yêu.

Nam nhân sợ run một lát, tựa hồ là đang tự hỏi đáp án.

"Ta..."

— "Thình thịch."

Vang tận mây xanh thương ( súng ) vang đánh gãy hắn nói.

Xa Bạch theo bản năng ngậm miệng, tìm kiếm khởi thanh nguyên.

Quảng trường phía bắc diện nhiều lượng tối đen xe, vài cái vạm vỡ, trên cánh tay văn đồ án nam tử tựa vào thân xe thượng, trong tay nắm hình thức khác nhau thương ( súng ).

Chỗ ngồi phía sau cửa sổ xe bị đánh xuống.

Trong xe ngồi một nữ nhân, chính lấy di động, thái độ nhàn nhã đang nói gì đó, còn thường thường hướng quảng trường miết.

"Tất cả mọi người không được nhúc nhích."

"Nếu không, liền đem các ngươi toàn bộ nổ tử."

Trong đó một người nam nhân dùng khuếch đại âm thanh khí cảnh cáo đạo.

Trên quảng trường biểu diễn giả nhóm không hẹn mà cùng dừng lại động tác, du khách cùng đi ra tản bộ phụ cận trụ khách hai mặt nhìn nhau...

Trường hợp yên tĩnh mà khẩn trương, nhượng người không tự giác chậm lại hô hấp.

Không có người tái chế tạo tiếng vang.

Đây là một tràng khủng bố tập kích.

Khủng bố phần tử tại quảng trường trang bị bom, còn mang theo thương ( súng ). Tái liên hệ thượng nữ nhân gọi điện thoại hành vi — bọn họ thực khả năng muốn lợi dụng trên quảng trường người uy hiếp ai, lấy thu hoạch ích lợi.

Không Chính Sơ cúi đầu.

Thân thể hắn chất liệu không đề phòng đạn, trong nháy mắt chế phục xe ngoại khủng bố phần tử là khả thi , nhưng sau đó sẽ thực phiền toái.

Hơn nữa... Bom khống chế khí tại bên trong xe nữ nhân trên tay.

Nếu nhận thấy được không thích hợp, nữ nhân nói bất định sẽ trực tiếp kíp nổ thuốc nổ.

Người máy khẽ thở dài.

Tưởng muốn tại bảo vệ sở hữu người dưới tình huống chế phục khủng bố phần tử, chỉ bằng hắn, là không có khả năng .

— "Cảnh sát bắt đầu hành động ."

98 hào thông qua internet liên hệ thượng hắn, hội báo đạo: "Khủng bố phần tử tại trên mạng mở trực tiếp, khiến cho các giới chú ý, chính phủ không có thể đúng lúc phong tỏa tin tức."

Khai trực tiếp là cái gì thao tác?

So với tác cầu ích lợi, càng như là tại thị uy hoặc là tuyên dương nào đó chủ nghĩa.

"Trải qua điều tra, xác nhận này vài người là tà giáo tổ chức thành viên."

"Bọn họ có 90% tỷ lệ là tại trả thù chính phủ đoạn thời gian trước thanh tiễu hành động."

— quả nhiên.

Bị 98 hào chứng thật nội tâm suy đoán, Không Chính Sơ sắc mặt không khỏi khó coi vài phần.

Trước khi chết đẩy ngã nhất hung mãnh.

Trên quảng trường người, tại những người này trong mắt, đại khái chính là một đống thi thể.

— bọn họ không có khả năng lưu người sống .

Ngoại giới một mảnh hỗn loạn.

Hoa ấn quảng trường bởi vì đông đảo có tài hoa đầu đường biểu diễn giả mà nổi tiếng, hấp dẫn rất nhiều bổn quốc hoặc ngoại quốc du khách.

Một khi quảng trường nổ mạnh, quốc nội oanh động trước không đề cập tới, quốc tế thượng ngoại giao sự vụ cũng sẽ gia tăng mãnh liệt.

Nhoáng lên một cái mà qua trực tiếp hình ảnh thượng, còn xuất hiện không ít nghiệp giới người có quyền, giảm bớt một cái, đều là xã hội tổn thất.

Mà Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm, thì tại nhìn thấy tiệt đồ sau lâm vào khủng hoảng.

Tiệt đồ giả là một cái lưu học sinh.

Nàng vốn là chỉ muốn vì tao ngộ nguy hiểm mọi người cầu nguyện, thuận tiện chú ý một chút tà giáo tổ chức động thái, lại ngoài ý muốn bắt giữ đến Không Chính Sơ thân ảnh.

Cho dù người máy đội mũ cùng khẩu trang, làm một cái thâm niên phấn, nàng cũng bằng vào cặp kia màu xanh biếc ánh mắt cùng thân hình nhận ra nhà mình yêu đậu.

Chỉ một thoáng, tim của nàng bị nhắc tới cổ họng mắt.

Không kịp suy nghĩ sâu xa, nàng liền tiệt trương đồ, phát đến miến đàn trong: "Cái kia... Có người chú ý tà giáo tổ chức thành viên tập kích hoa ấn quảng trường sự kiện sao? Hình ảnh người trên có phải hay không sơ sơ? Mau tới cái thâm niên phấn nói cho ta biết không là."

"Ta đi sưu một chút tin tức."

"... Ra vẻ thật là sơ sơ?"

"Không có khả năng! Khẳng định chính là thân hình giống."

"Nhưng là 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 đoàn phim ly hoa ấn quảng trường không xa a."

...

Cuối cùng, nhiều lần phân tích tiệt đồ miến nhóm bóp tắt trong lòng kia cùng sự thật cùng bác ảo tưởng, lo âu thảo luận khởi cứu viện yêu đậu phương pháp.

98 hào lập tức khống tràng, phòng ngừa miến đi tặng người đầu hoặc là hố nhân chất.

, đệ 85 chương

Tại xã hội các giới cố gắng hạ, hoa ấn quảng trường nguy cơ chiếm được giảm bớt — chỉ từ ở mặt ngoài nhìn nói:

Cảnh sát chạy tới quảng trường phụ cận, trên nhà cao tầng ngồi xổm thủ ưu tú bắn tỉa tay.

Chính phủ đang tại cùng bên trong xe nữ nhân can thiệp.

Trên quảng trường tạm thời không có xuất hiện bất luận cái gì thương vong.

Từ bỏ ban đầu dùng làm cảnh kỳ một thương, tà giáo tổ chức thành viên cơ hồ xưng đến thượng 'An phận' .

"Miến nhóm cơ bản khôi phục lãnh tĩnh ."

"Phụ trách cùng nữ sĩ can thiệp quan viên luôn luôn tại bị nhục mạ... Ta đề nghị ngài nghĩ biện pháp tự cứu, không cần ký hy vọng với hắn."

98 hào một bên an ủi Không Chính Sơ miến, một bên hội báo đạo.

Tự cứu a...

Không Chính Sơ không chút để ý quét tà giáo thành viên liếc mắt một cái.

Hiện tại mấu chốt nhất vấn đề là bom.

Nữ nhân đã đem cửa sổ xe lay động đi lên, mấy cái kia thân hình cường tráng mang dùng súng nam tử không chút nào che lấp chặn thân xe, trần xe rõ ràng trải qua cải trang, có thể thoải mái chắn mấy phát.

Một khi tay súng bắn tỉa nổ súng, bom liền sẽ bị kíp nổ.

Chính phủ bởi vậy mà bó tay bó chân.

Tại chính phủ cùng tà giáo phần tử can thiệp trong lúc, người máy cẩn thận điều tra tư liệu, xác nhận trên quảng trường mấy người không có bất luận cái gì ngoại viện.

— rõ ràng muốn tha một đám vô tội người đồng thời xuống địa ngục.

Sau đó, Không Chính Sơ sự phân hình toàn bộ quảng trường.

Bom chôn dấu điểm có ba chỗ.

Hắn rõ ràng lưu loát hắc tiến cảnh sát thiết bị, công kỳ chính mình sự phân hình kết quả.

Cảnh sát: ...

Nháy mắt cảnh giác.

Kỹ thuật nhân viên phân làm hai bát, một bát phản truy tung Không Chính Sơ, một đẩy ra bắt đầu phối hợp sách đạn chuyên gia, khống chế mini người máy, thật cẩn thận nghiệm chứng khởi bom vị trí chuẩn xác tính.

Người máy nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Chỉ cần dỡ bỏ bom, này đó tà giáo phần tử cũng rất dễ dàng chế phục .

Đối hành vi của hắn hoàn toàn không biết gì cả Xa Bạch yên lặng nắm chặt bàn tay của hắn, mày kiếm khẩn túc, thần sắc phi thường ngưng trọng.

"... Ngươi sẽ không có việc gì ."

Nam nhân nhẹ giọng an ủi.

Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt, phản nắm chặt Xa Bạch tay, trấn định nói: "Ngươi cũng sẽ không có việc gì ."

Lấy hiện tại khoa học kỹ thuật, sách đạn chuyên gia hoàn toàn có thể viễn trình sách đạn, còn có có thể trực tiếp huỷ bỏ bom trang bị.

Này vài cái tà giáo phần tử phỏng chừng chính là tổ chức trong trung hạ tầng, sử dụng bom cũng không khó sách.

Huống chi...

Xe ngoại tà giáo phần tử, đại bộ phận lực chú ý đều tại tay súng bắn tỉa trên người, cơ bản chú ý không đến hỗn tạp tại trong đám người mini người máy.

— rất nhanh.

Sở hữu người liền an toàn .

Dựa vào kẻ thần bí phát tới sự phân hình đồ, cảnh sát lặng yên không một tiếng động bài trừ hai cái bom, sách cái thứ ba bom khi —

"Đó là cái gì? !"

Một cái tà giáo phần tử kêu la đạo: "Các ngươi mau nhìn xem, ta cảm giác không thích hợp. Chính phủ người có phải hay không tại sách đạn? !"

Người máy buông lỏng tay ra.

Nếu cảnh sát không kịp dỡ bỏ cái thứ ba bom, như vậy hắn sẽ buông tha sở hữu che dấu, vọt tới bom bên cạnh, đem thân thể độ ấm hàng đến mức tận cùng, chế tạo xuất 'Trên lý luận vô pháp kíp nổ' hoàn cảnh.

Chú ý tới Không Chính Sơ cảm xúc thượng chuyển biến, Xa Bạch trong lòng xẹt qua vài tia bất an.

"Làm sao vậy?"

Hắn hỏi ý kiến.

"... Không có việc gì."

Không Chính Sơ không yên lòng trả lời.

Xa Bạch từ chối cho ý kiến mím môi cánh, không tái truy vấn.

Tà giáo tàn đảng nhóm không hẹn mà cùng đem ánh mắt dời về phía đệ tam khối bom chôn dấu điểm, mắt sắc phát hiện đang tại cần cần cù cù sách đạn loại nhỏ người máy.

Mặt của bọn họ sắc đột nhiên biến, sau đó nâng lên thương ( súng ) —

Trên nhà cao tầng bắn tỉa tay dẫn đầu đánh gục bọn họ.

Bên trong xe nữ nhân nghe thấy xe ngoại động tĩnh, dừng thóa mạ, không chút do dự đè xuống bom kíp nổ cái nút.

... Không có động tĩnh?

Như thế nào sẽ không có động tĩnh!

Nữ nhân không dám tin mở to hai mắt.

— tại cái thứ nhất tà giáo phần tử ra tiếng nhắc nhở đồng bạn khi, cảnh sát liền phản ứng nhanh chóng lợi dụng khí giới báo hỏng bom.

Sách đều không cần hủy đi.

Dù sao đây là cuối cùng một cái bom, tay súng bắn tỉa có năng lực tùy thời đánh gục xe ngoại người cầm súng.

Cảnh sát tỏ vẻ tùy ngươi ấn kíp nổ khí, có thể làm xuất sự tính bọn họ thâu.

Một phần quần chúng nhìn thấy tà giáo tổ chức thành viên bị đánh gục sau thảm trạng, hơi cảm thấy khó chịu bưng kín miệng mũi, sắc mặt khó coi cúi thấp đầu xuống, nhìn ra liên tục vài cái buổi tối đều sẽ làm ác mộng.

Khác một phần thì phát tiết khởi đại nạn không chết kích động cùng mừng như điên.

Trên quảng trường tràn đầy vui mừng khôn xiết không khí.

— liên cảnh sát đều bị này bầu không khí bị nhiễm, hơi chút lơi lỏng buộc chặt thần kinh.

Xâm lấn xe cẩu ký lục nghi, di động chờ thiết bị Không Chính Sơ quan sát đến bên trong xe nữ nhân càng nổi điên cuồng biểu tình, cắn môi dưới.

Hắn mãnh liệt đứng lên, chạy hướng ô tô.

Cảnh sát giật mình bừng tỉnh, lập tức đuổi kịp hắn nện bước.

— bắt giữ tội phạm mới là hạng nhất đại sự!

Thanh niên mũ tại chạy động khi rơi xuống đất.

Hắn đen thùi mềm mại sợi tóc ở trong gió vũ động, màu xanh biếc con ngươi trong suốt mà kiên định.

Tả vành tai đeo cái xanh ngọc sắc nhĩ đinh.

Người bên ngoài chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy hắn khẩu trang hạ dung nhan.

"Phía trước tiểu huynh đệ, không cần tái tới gần chiếc xe kia ! Rất nguy hiểm . Chúng ta sẽ cho cuối cùng một cái tội phạm nên có trừng phạt!"

Cảnh sát tại phía sau hắn lớn tiếng la lên.

Không Chính Sơ ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, tiếp tục dùng khoái đến có thể so với thế giới chạy nhanh quán quân tốc độ chạy hướng tà giáo phần tử sở tại ô tô.

Đáng tiếc.

— vẫn là chậm.

Phát hiện bom không có nổ mạnh sau, nữ nhân liền lập tức đi đến điều khiển chỗ ngồi, hung hăng thải hạ chân ga.

Ô tô oanh minh, như rời cung tiễn chàng hướng phụ cận người.

"Bắn lốp xe!"

Có người dùng bén nhọn đến phá âm thanh âm nhắc nhở.

Tuy rằng minh xác bắn mục tiêu, nhưng ô tô đã tiếp cận đám người, trong nháy mắt bắn bạo bốn lốp xe khả năng tính vô hạn tiếp cận với linh.

— vẫn là sẽ xuất hiện thương vong sao...

Bọn cảnh sát hối hận không thôi, vì mình trước lơi lỏng mà cảm thấy tự trách, xấu hổ.

Sắp bị ô tô đụng vào mấy người sợ tới mức đầu chỗ trống, tứ chi như nhũn ra, căn bản không có biện pháp tránh né.

Tại đây chỉ mành treo chuông hết sức —

Ô tô thế nhưng quỷ dị dừng lại.

Trong phút chốc, quảng trường biến đến lặng ngắt như tờ.

Thật sự kháo hai tay đem ô tô kéo đình thanh niên cúi đầu, thấy không rõ vẻ mặt, cánh tay run run lại phi thường rõ ràng, giống như tiếp theo giây liền sẽ trực tiếp gãy.

Hiện tại mới đuổi tới Xa Bạch không nói được một lời nắm chặt đuôi xe bộ kiện, ý đồ giúp hắn chia sẻ một phần lực đạo.

Nhưng mà.

— không có cảm giác nào.

Nam nhân âm thầm kinh ngạc.

Tuy rằng phát hiện không đến một tia lực lượng, nhưng Xa Bạch vẫn là cơ trí biểu hiện ra cực kỳ gian khổ tư thái, tái trộm ngắm Không Chính Sơ.

Thanh niên hồi liếc mắt nhìn hắn, tiêm trường mi mắt khẽ run, tiết lộ xuất một chút ý cười.

Xa Bạch: ...

Thiếu chút nữa diễn không đi xuống.

May mà, cảnh sát thuận lợi đánh bạo bốn săm lốp, mạnh mẽ phá vỡ cửa xe, khảo trụ tội phạm.

— nguy cơ triệt để giải trừ.

Sau đó.

Hai tay 'Gãy xương' người máy ngồi trên xe cứu thương.

Trên mặt tràn ngập 'Kính nể' cùng 'Sợ hãi than' cảnh sát tiên sinh đầu tiên là cảm tạ hắn kính dâng, tái khích lệ ý chí của hắn lực, cuối cùng tỏ vẻ chính phủ sẽ chi trả hắn chữa bệnh phí dụng, nhượng hắn an tâm dưỡng thương.

Xa Bạch thì tại nhớ thương hoạn chú ý hạng mục công việc.

"Đối ."

Không Chính Sơ dùng trung văn nói: "Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta — ngươi sẽ khổ sở sao? Nếu ta vô pháp trả giá ngang nhau yêu."

Xe cứu thương thượng chỉ có hai người nghe hiểu được trung văn.

Xa Bạch nhìn nhìn mặt lộ vẻ mê mang hộ sĩ cùng cảnh quan, lặng lẽ hắng giọng một cái, điều chỉnh một chút biểu tình, thái độ trịnh trọng đến giống như là tại tham gia trong đời lần đầu tiên — cũng là duy nhất một lần phỏng vấn.

"Sẽ không."

Hắn giơ lên khóe môi, mặt mày ôn nhu: "Dù sao tình cảm phần lớn là không ngang nhau ."

Mà ngươi.

Bản đã làm cho ta sở hữu yêu.

, đệ 86 chương

Hoa ấn quảng trường sự kiện sau khi kết thúc, mọi người ánh mắt tụ tập đến này tam điểm thượng:

① tao ngộ rồi khủng bố tập kích, trên quảng trường vài trăm người lại lông tóc vô tổn.

Thế giới trong phạm vi võng hữu xưng bọn họ vi 'Lucky people', cũng sôi nổi chúc phúc bọn họ có được một hạnh phúc an khang tương lai.

② trợ giúp cảnh sát định vị bom thần bí hacker.

Bởi vì cảnh sát căn bản truy tra không đến hacker bất luận cái gì tung tích, rơi vào đường cùng, chính phủ tưởng ra một cái tao thao tác: nhượng ăn qua quần chúng nhóm hỗ trợ thâm lấy hacker tin tức.

Một vị quan viên tại truyền thông trước thành khẩn tỏ vẻ hy vọng có thể giáp mặt khen ngợi hacker, tái nhiệt tình tung cành ô-liu.

"Chỉ cần ngài đồng ý đến công tác, cái dạng gì đãi ngộ cũng có thể nói."

Ở trên là quan viên nguyên nói.

Trên thực tế, đối mặt với một cái có thể dễ dàng công phá chính phủ tường phòng cháy, vả lại đem mặt khác kỹ thuật cao siêu hacker đùa giỡn đến xoay quanh, căn bản tìm không được tung tích nguy hiểm nhân vật.

Chính phủ chỉ tưởng thực thi toàn phương vị theo dõi, tránh cho này phạm tội.

Nhưng là, tại đem người bắt được đến trước —

Đương nhiên đến tận tình bày ra chính mình thân thiết cùng hữu hảo.

③ kháo nhân lực kéo đình ô tô thanh niên.

Không Chính Sơ thân phận phi thường dễ dàng tra.

Làm một minh tinh, cùng hắn có quan video nhiều không kể xiết. Hắn quái lực cũng tại tống nghệ tiết mục trung có điều thể hiện, hấp thu một số lớn miến.

Chính là, tại mọi người tiếp thu hạn độ nội quái lực gọi manh điểm, tiếp thu hạn độ ngoại quái lực — thì sẽ khiến cho một nhóm người sợ hãi cùng tham lam.

"Vì cái gì hắn sẽ có lớn như vậy khí lực? Là siêu năng lực sao?"

"... Ta liên tưởng đến nước Mỹ đội trưởng."

"Hâm mộ hắn khí lực QAQ."

...

Võng hữu nhóm thảo luận đến khí thế ngất trời.

Các quốc gia chính phủ thì rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy.

"Vi biểu đạt đối ngài lòng biết ơn, trừ bỏ trị liệu gãy xương ở ngoài, chúng ta còn sẽ miễn phí vi ngài tiến hành kiểm tra sức khoẻ."

Thầy thuốc dựa theo cảnh sát chỉ thị, vẻ mặt tươi cười nói.

"Ân." Không Chính Sơ điểm hạ đầu, thần sắc bình tĩnh, "Cám ơn."

Tại hắn bị thương nặng khi, chữa bệnh khí giới đều không thể lướt qua trên người hắn ngụy trang trình tự, kiểm tra đo lường xuất dị thường của hắn.

Hiện tại hắn trạng thái thật tốt, căn bản không có khả năng xuất bại lộ.

— tùy tiện kiểm tra.

Có thể kiểm tra xuất một tia dị thường đều tính hắn thâu.

Người máy lười biếng tựa vào trên tường, tùy ý thầy thuốc thao túng các hạng dụng cụ, 'Lặng lẽ ' ký lục hạ thân thể hắn số liệu.

Cuối cùng, từ cánh tay của hắn thượng rút quan tâm huyết.

"Hảo ."

"Kiểm tra báo cáo chúng ta sẽ mau chóng chia ngài ."

— diễn đến đến nơi đến chốn.

Không Chính Sơ nhẹ nhàng cười cười.

Xa Bạch dùng miên ký ấn hắn bị trừu huyết địa phương, trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Đại sứ quán đến một đám người, phải giúp ngươi kiểm tra thương thế."

"Đi không?"

Đám người kia mục đích thực sự, hai người đều trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

"Đi." Người máy thản nhiên trả lời.

Hắn cánh tay thượng tiểu châm khổng không có tái đổ máu .

Xa Bạch đem miên ký ném vào thùng rác, nhìn chăm chú vào hắn đánh thượng thạch cao song chưởng, nhịn không được nhu nhu tóc của hắn.

"Nhanh lên hảo đứng lên a."

Thanh niên xinh đẹp trong con ngươi nhiễm thượng một chút lo lắng, cánh môi biên độ cung cũng có độ ấm.

"Sẽ ."

Tại Không Chính Sơ ý nguyện hạ, hai người vừa ly khai bệnh viện, liền mã bất đình đề chạy tới đại sứ quán.

Chờ tại bên trong quán nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên lấy một loại có thể nói cuồng nhiệt ánh mắt đánh giá người máy.

Người máy sắc mặt như thường xem nhẹ rụng bọn họ ánh mắt, trải qua một đạo lại một đạo kiểm tra đo lường, lần thứ hai bị rút quản huyết.

"Ngươi từ tiểu khí lực liền lớn như vậy sao?"

Câu hỏi nữ nhân diện mạo nhu hòa, khí chất dịu dàng, cực dễ dàng thu hoạch người khác tin cậy hòa hảo cảm.

Nàng một bên thu thập công cụ, một bên tò mò nhìn về phía Không Chính Sơ.

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ phối hợp chính mình biên tạo bối cảnh tư liệu, giải thích: "Bởi vì phụ mẫu ta rất sớm liền xa cách ta, ta nhất định học nuôi sống chính mình... Khí lực liền rèn luyện đến càng lúc càng lớn ."

Nữ nhân mắt nhìn hắn da thịt nhẵn nhụi bàn tay, không động thanh sắc nhớ kỹ cái này mâu thuẫn điểm.

Hai người tiếp tục nói chuyện.

Một hỏi một đáp, hàm tiếp lưu loát.

"Được rồi."

"Ta phải đi."

Hoàn thành 'Khảo vấn' nhiệm vụ nữ nhân nhắc tới trang mãn công cụ rương nhỏ, hướng Không Chính Sơ phất phất tay: "Chúc ngươi sớm ngày khang phục."

"Cám ơn." Không Chính Sơ mỉm cười nói.

Xa Bạch vẫn luôn an tĩnh ngồi ở phía sau.

Chờ nữ nhân ra khỏi phòng, hắn mới đứng dậy, đứng đến Không Chính Sơ bên cạnh người: "Phải về nhà trọ sao?"

Người máy ứng thanh 'Hảo' .

— dấu diếm đao quang kiếm ảnh mấy mấy giờ, rốt cục kết thúc.

Ngày hôm sau, Xa Bạch xin nghỉ, đính trương về nước vé máy bay.

"Chờ ta trở lại."

Nam nhân do dự trong chốc lát sau, nhẹ nhàng ôm đến đưa cơ Không Chính Sơ: "Ta sẽ bảo vệ tốt ngươi ."

Hắn cúi đầu, nói chuyện khi phun xuất nhiệt khí vuốt ve người máy cổ cùng vành tai.

Tiểu đến sẽ bị gió thổi tán âm lượng, lại có vẻ leng keng hữu lực.

Không Chính Sơ nghĩ nghĩ, trấn an tính vỗ vỗ hắn lưng.

Nói thật.

Xa Bạch so với hắn khẩn trương nhiều.

Đã sớm thiết tưởng quá hiện giờ cục diện người máy thập phần lãnh tĩnh tiếp nhận rồi hiện trạng — dù sao không ai có thể nhéo hắn bím tóc.

Bị điều tra, kiểm tra đo lường một đoạn thời gian sau, sinh hoạt của hắn có thể khôi phục thái độ bình thường.

Xa Bạch lại một bộ hắn nhận hết ủy khuất đau lòng dạng, còn vô cùng lo lắng tưởng giúp hắn bãi bình này đó chuyện phiền toái.

Người máy cảm thấy dở khóc dở cười.

Sân bay trong vang lên rõ ràng bá báo thanh.

— "Nên lên phi cơ."

Không Chính Sơ nhắc nhở đạo.

"... Ân."

Xa Bạch chậm rãi buông ra hắn, xoay người rời đi, bóng dáng cao ngất mà suất khí.

Giống khỏa tùng thụ.

— lộ ra làm người ta an lòng trầm ổn.

Nam nhân thân ảnh dần dần biến mất tại Không Chính Sơ tầm nhìn trong.

Hắn thu hồi tầm mắt, sau đó tùy tiện chọn trương ghế dựa ngồi xuống.

— chờ Phương Trạch tới đón.

, đệ 87 chương

Xa Bạch là không nguyện ý tại Không Chính Sơ bị thương trong lúc rời đi .

Nhưng hắn nhất định về nước.

Nếu Không Chính Sơ kiểm tra kết quả không có dị thường, hắn có thể lập tức đem đối thanh niên bất lợi tin tức áp chế đi, cũng âm thầm bãi bình nhìn chằm chằm hắn quốc chính phủ.

Nếu Không Chính Sơ kiểm tra kết quả không thích hợp...

Hắn có thể sửa chữa tư liệu, hoặc là cấp Không Chính Sơ mật báo, trợ giúp hắn đổi mới thân phận.

Tóm lại.

Chỉ có trở lại sân nhà, hắn tài năng phát huy lớn nhất tác dụng.

Vì thế, hắn chỉ có thể tiếp thu này tạm thời phân biệt.

Nam nhân cắt đứt cùng Phương Trạch điện thoại, đi vào cabin.

Không Chính Sơ ngồi ở hậu cơ đại sảnh.

Hắn làm hết phận sự sắm vai 'Bả vai không thể vác tay không thể nâng' mảnh mai thương hoạn, nhu thuận chờ đợi Phương Trạch.

Bởi vì hắn kia làm người ta khiếp sợ biểu hiện, người đại diện vội đến sứt đầu mẻ trán, lại như trước cẩn thận chiếu cố hắn, không làm bất luận cái gì oán giận.

Đối Phương Trạch mà nói, hành động mới là quan trọng nhất .

Tuy rằng từ ở mặt ngoài nhìn đoán không ra, nhưng từ tiếp nhận nghệ nhân một khắc kia khởi, chỉ cần nghệ nhân không xuất phẩm đức thượng vết nhơ, Phương Trạch đều sẽ không buông bỏ chính mình nghệ nhân.

— đừng hoảng hốt.

Ta chính là có thể đem thiếu chút nữa bị đóng băng khúc phi thẳng mang thành ảnh đế người.

Người đại diện một bên chạy tới sân bay, một bên an ủi mình.

Nhưng là kinh động chánh phủ các nước thật sự rất khoa trương đi? !

Nghĩ đến Không Chính Sơ trải qua hai đợt kiểm tra đo lường mà bắt đầu đau đầu Phương Trạch vươn tay, nhéo nhéo mũi, tản ra chồng chất tại ánh mắt gian vẻ u sầu.

Hắn chiếu chiếu kính chiếu hậu, xác nhận biểu tình cùng thường ngày nhất dạng cao lãnh sau, lại chỉnh lý một chút áo.

— có thể đi thấy chính sơ .

Người đại diện vừa lòng bán ra bước chân.

Bên kia.

Không Chính Sơ võng mạc thượng hiện ra một đoạn người khác vô pháp nhìn thấy tin tức.

— là giám sát hệ thống phát tới.

[ giữa trưa hảo. ]

Một câu tái bình thường bất quá nói.

Người máy cúi đầu, che lại đôi mắt, tái chậm rì rì hồi câu 'Giữa trưa hảo', chờ giám sát hệ thống đến tiếp sau phản ứng.

Hắn tại hoa ấn quảng trường sự kiện trung xâm lấn chính phủ hệ thống, va chạm vào giám thị giả điểm mấu chốt, được đến trừng phạt cũng là hẳn là .

... Tuy rằng có chút buồn bực.

Rõ ràng hắn làm chính là chuyện tốt.

Nhưng mà.

—[ ngươi làm được rất tuyệt. ]

Không Chính Sơ mộng vài giây, mới giật mình sá phát hiện giám sát hệ thống tại khích lệ hắn.

"... Cám ơn?"

Hắn thăm dò tính trả lời.

[ ân. ]

Lưu lại cái này tự sau, giám sát hệ thống liền mai danh ẩn tích.

Thanh niên một tay chống hai má, đối giám sát hệ thống hành vi cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Bỗng nhiên xuất hiện, nói chút ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ nói, tái quyết đoán rút lui khỏi... Chẳng lẽ là muốn an ủi hoặc cổ vũ hắn sao?

Ở cái này hắn thừa nhận rồi một đống đến từ nhân loại nghi kỵ thời kì.

Quan trọng nhất là, giám sát hệ thống cư nhiên đối hắn vi quy hành vi chỉ tự không đề cập tới!

— quả nhiên là đến an ủi hắn đi.

Không Chính Sơ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

"Chính sơ."

Có người tại gọi hắn.

Xuyên miêu tả lam sắc tây trang Phương Trạch đi đến bên cạnh hắn, không chút để ý đẩy hạ gọng kính, bộ dáng nhã nhặn, tràn ngập tinh anh khí tức.

Biểu tình lãnh đạm, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra vi ứng phó truyền thông mà chung quanh bôn ba mỏi mệt.

Người đại diện liếc mắt Không Chính Sơ song chưởng.

Rất nặng thạch cao cùng thanh niên nhu thuận tư thái thành công nhượng hắn nuốt xuống sắp phụt lên xuất 'Nọc độc' .

"Đi thôi."

Phương Trạch nói rằng.

Không Chính Sơ là trộm chạy ra ngoài .

Hắn đến sân bay sau, cong con ngươi hướng đang trầm tư Xa Bạch phất phất tay —

Nam nhân cùng Phương Trạch mới ý thức tới hắn không có ngoan ngoãn đãi ở trong phòng.

Xa Bạch kinh hỉ lại bối rối, từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá hắn, xác định hắn tại đến sân bay trên đường không có bị thương mới yên lòng, tái tại đăng ký trước thông tri Phương Trạch.

Người đại diện nhận đến Xa Bạch điện thoại khi cả người đều là mê mang .

Chính sơ chạy?

Còn chạy tới dòng người lượng cực đại sân bay?

Tha hai cái không thể động cánh tay?

— theo ta nói giỡn đâu? !

Phương Trạch lúc ấy liền tức giận đến muốn đem Không Chính Sơ oán nhất đốn.

Cũng thật chạy tới sân bay, nhìn thấy ngồi ở ghế trên, rủ đầu mím môi cánh sắc mặt tái nhợt thanh niên sau, sự phẫn nộ của hắn cùng bị đâm cái động khí cầu dường như, 'Vèo vèo vèo' biết .

Sở hữu muốn nói nói tại đầu lưỡi nổi lên một lúc lâu.

— "Đi thôi."

Biến thành hai cái khắc đầy bao dung tự.

Phương Trạch thở dài thầm nghĩ: ta tới đón ngươi hồi gia .

Xa Bạch xuống máy bay.

Hắn đã liên hệ thượng cha mẹ, biểu lộ Không Chính Sơ tình cảnh cùng chính mình ý đồ.

"Chuyện này không tốt lắm vận tác a."

Phụ thân của hắn một bên tự hỏi, một bên trả lời.

Xa Bạch dừng một chút, bổ sung đạo: "Đây chính là ngươi tương lai con dâu."

"Con dâu? !" Tết âm lịch trong lúc lại bị mặt khác sự vật hấp dẫn lực chú ý Xa Bạch mụ mụ nháy mắt bừng tỉnh, nhớ tới tết âm lịch khi phát sinh sự.

Mặt nàng sắc một túc, trịnh trọng vỗ vỗ trượng phu lưng: "Kia nhất định phải giúp."

Bị chụp đến ho khan vài tiếng trung niên nam nhân cùng thê tử nhìn nhau trong chốc lát, nhận mệnh gật gật đầu: "Đi, ta giúp."

— từ khi khi kết hôn.

Sợ phiền toái hắn liền không thể không trực diện một đống có thể tránh cho phiền toái.

Vẫn là cam tâm tình nguyện .

— nghiệp chướng a!

Xa Bạch phụ thân ở trong lòng lặng lẽ tất tất, trên tay lại thuần thục liên hệ khởi người.

Tiêu chuẩn khẩu ngại thể chính trực .

Vì thế.

Xa Bạch vừa xuống máy bay, ngay tại tới đón cơ quản gia cầm trong tay đến về Không Chính Sơ trực tiếp tư liệu.

"Hiệu suất thật cao."

Hắn không mang tình cảm đánh giá hoàn, mà bắt đầu lật xem tư liệu.

Bởi vì sao đều học điểm quan hệ, hắn không hề trở ngại xem hiểu phần này tư liệu. Đơn giản đến nói, chính là chính phủ tập hợp một đám chuyên gia, cấp Không Chính Sơ làm cẩn thận kiểm tra, chiếm được hắn các hạng thân thể số liệu.

Cuối cùng tổng kết đạo: thanh niên chính là cái thân thể tố chất so những người khác tốt một chút người bình thường.

Xa Bạch khó hiểu muốn cười.

Người nhiều như vậy khẩn trương vạn phần triển khai đại hình hành động, lại không thu hoạch được gì.

— giống như là một xuất hoang đường vở kịch.

Tuy rằng cảm thấy mọi người có chút buồn cười, nhưng Xa Bạch vẫn là nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Đây là tốt nhất kết quả .

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, trước đem mới nhất tin tức báo cho Không Chính Sơ cùng Phương Trạch, miễn cho hai người quá mức sầu lo, tái phân phó quản gia sử hướng mỗ cái quan viên nơi ở.

Là thời điểm dẫn đường dư luận cùng trấn an hắn quốc chính phủ .

Nắng sớm vi hi.

Vạn vật bị độ thượng một tầng nhu hòa thiển quang.

Không Chính Sơ thoát ly hôn mê trạng thái.

"Đông đông."

Cửa phòng vừa vặn bị xao vang.

— "Mời vào."

Ngoài cửa Phương Trạch nhướng mày: thanh âm này nghe đứng lên thật trong sáng, hoàn toàn không giống như là mới vừa tỉnh bộ dáng.

Hắn dùng cái chìa khóa mở cửa, phụ giúp toa ăn đi vào đi.

Tựa vào đầu giường thanh niên vi giơ lên song chưởng, đá văng chăn mỏng, động tác mang theo trẻ con, cánh tay còn thường thường chớp lên vài cái.

Phương Trạch: ...

Cầu ngươi đừng lộn xộn.

Như kiến bò trên chảo nóng vô cùng lo lắng người đại diện nhướng mày, lạnh lùng nói cái 'stop' .

Gấp đến độ tiêu câu tiếng Anh.

Phương Trạch: ...

Không xong, dùng sai loại ngôn ngữ .

Gần nhất dùng quán tiếng Anh Phương Trạch ho nhẹ một tiếng, tự nhiên cắt thành trung văn: "Không nên cử động , để cho ta tới."

"Úc."

Không Chính Sơ nhìn phía hắn, nghiêng đầu, màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi một mảnh trong suốt.

Toàn thân cao thấp đều tràn ngập 'Nhu thuận' .

Phương Trạch không tự chủ được mềm lòng, tái cố chống đỡ lạnh lùng mặt nạ, chiếu cố khởi Không Chính Sơ.

Rửa mặt, đánh răng, ăn điểm tâm...

Trừ bỏ đi nhà cầu loại này quá mức riêng tư hành vi, những thứ khác đều bị Phương Trạch một mình ôm lấy mọi việc.

Người đại diện khó được không có độc mồm độc miệng, bày ra ra ôn nhu mà săn sóc một mặt.

Không Chính Sơ âm thầm ngạc nhiên.

— đây là trong truyền thuyết 'Hoạn nạn thấy chân tình' sao?

Hắn như có điều suy nghĩ nuốt xuống trong miệng thực vật, nâng mâu nhìn về phía Phương Trạch, thanh thúy nói thanh 'No rồi' .

Phương Trạch: ...

Giảng đạo lý, ngươi chỉ ăn vài hớp!

Người đại diện không đồng ý mở ra cánh môi, đang tưởng từ '《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 nhân vật đặt ra' giảng đến người khỏe mạnh ẩm thực, ánh mắt lại vô ý thức một tà, đối thượng Không Chính Sơ cánh tay.

Hắn vi không thể nghe thấy 'Sách' một tiếng.

Sau đó ngậm miệng lại.

— thoạt nhìn đáng thương hề hề , ta đều không đành lòng thuyết giáo .

Phương • ẩn hình sơ khống • trạch đẩy ra toa ăn, lấy ra ghi việc bản.

"Đến nói chuyện công tác đi."

"Hoa ấn trên quảng trường sự có thể trực tiếp lược qua, đã có người giúp chúng ta xử lý . " hắn nhìn chăm chú vào trang trên mặt văn tự, thản nhiên nói, "Cho nên, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi thảo luận một chút 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 vấn đề."

Làm nhất bộ Hollywood thương nghiệp phiến, 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 trừ bỏ đặc hiệu ở ngoài, một cái khác hấp dẫn người xem nhân tố chính là động tác diễn.

Phương Trạch vươn ra ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng chạm vào Không Chính Sơ cánh tay thượng thạch cao.

— "Ngươi còn có thể chụp sao?"

Hắn vô cùng bình tĩnh hỏi ý kiến.

Không thể chụp cũng không quan hệ, chính là nhất bộ thương nghiệp phiến nam nhị mà thôi, bằng vào 《tan90° toàn thể chạy trốn 》 cùng 'Hoa ấn quảng trường sự kiện' tích lũy khởi thế giới trong phạm vi nổi tiếng, hơn nữa kỹ càng diễn xuất...

Ta tuyệt đối có thể giúp ngươi tranh thủ đến không thua gì cái nhân vật kia cơ hội.

Người đại diện liên sau đó muốn nói nói đều ý nghĩ hảo .

Vô pháp tại Phương Trạch có thể nói lạnh lùng biểu tình trung đọc xuất hắn phong phú nội tâm hoạt động Không Chính Sơ chớp mắt.

— "Đương nhiên có thể."

Người máy dùng thoải mái ngữ khí trả lời.

Phương Trạch: ...

Ngươi thanh tỉnh một chút? !

Gãy xương, dây chằng xé rách, rất nhỏ cốt nứt...

Hồi ức chẩn đoán bệnh trên sách nội dung, người đại diện sắc mặt càng phát ra khó coi.

Hắn làm cái hít sâu, tận lực bình thản hỏi: "Ngươi tại đùa giỡn hay sao?"

"... Không có a."

Không Chính Sơ mặt lộ vẻ do dự: Phương Trạch không hy vọng ta tiếp tục quay phim 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 sao? Vừa vặn vi thần tượng, tuyệt đối không thể bỏ dở nửa chừng — cấp cho miến dựng nên hảo tấm gương.

Nghĩ đến chính mình miến quần thể trung bị vây tam quan đắp nặn kỳ thanh các thiếu niên, sứ mệnh cảm liền thản nhiên sinh ra.

Người máy đỉnh đến từ người đại diện nhìn chằm chằm, nghiêm túc thanh minh: "Ta là nghiêm túc."

Phương Trạch tâm tình phức tạp dời đi ánh mắt, lấy trầm mặc tỏ vẻ lập trường.

Hai người lâm vào giằng co.

Thật lâu sau.

Phương Trạch phiền táo giao nhau khởi hai tay, phóng với trên đùi.

"Hảo đi." Hắn dẫn đầu thỏa hiệp, "Ngươi có thể tiếp tục chụp 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》."

— "Nhưng là."

"Một khi thương thế của ngươi tăng thêm, ta liền sẽ cưỡng chế ngươi rời khỏi đoàn phim, chuyên tâm dưỡng thương."

Người đại diện từng chữ không ngừng cho thấy điểm mấu chốt.

Không Chính Sơ 'Ân' một tiếng, khoan khoái giơ lên khóe môi: "Ta sẽ chú ý ."

... Thật không rõ ngươi vì cái gì muốn như vậy liều mạng.

Rõ ràng mới hơn hai mươi tuổi, còn có thực đại bay lên không gian...

Nếu mạnh mẽ tiến hành quay phim, để lại di chứng, chính là cả đời sự .

— già rồi sẽ thống khổ .

Phương Trạch thở dài, trăm tư không đến kỳ giải.

Tựa vào đầu giường thanh niên nghiêng đầu, nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, thần sắc điềm đạm.

Hắn cả đời không trưởng.

Có thể không chỗ nào kiêng kị hoạt động thời gian càng là chỉ có mười năm.

Như phù du, hướng sinh mộ tử.

— lại rực rỡ đến cực điểm.

, đệ 88 chương

Ban đêm.

Trên bầu trời một mảnh mông lung, tìm không được tinh quang.

Không Chính Sơ ngồi ở ban công thượng, chán đến chết gõ gõ trên cánh tay thạch cao — còn muốn phòng ngừa không cẩn thận đem thạch cao xao toái.

Hậu thiên.

Hắn nên đi 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 đoàn phim báo danh .

Tuy rằng đoàn phim trong người đều hoặc trắng ra hoặc uyển chuyển tỏ vẻ không để ý hắn chậm lại hồi tổ thời gian, nhưng ở mặt ngoài thân tàn mà chí không tàn trên thực tế lông tóc vô tổn người máy cũng không tưởng kéo dài toàn bộ đoàn phim tiến độ.

Dù sao chụp diễn mỗi ngày đều là tại đốt tiền.

Bất quá, trước đó, hắn có một càng nhiệm vụ trọng yếu: trấn an đầy cõi lòng sầu lo miến nhóm.

"Đông đông."

Thanh niên suy nghĩ bị tiếng đập cửa đánh gãy.

Ban đêm thành thị cũng không an toàn, đặc biệt đối với dị quốc người.

Ít nhất phòng bị ý thức sung túc Phương Trạch không sẽ tại lúc này đoạn gõ hắn cửa.

Không Chính Sơ theo bản năng xem xét ngoài cửa theo dõi.

Đứng ở trên hành lang nam nhân thần sắc mỏi mệt, góc áo chỗ nhiều vài đạo nếp uốn, như bóng đêm đen thùi tóc cũng hơi có vẻ hỗn độn.

Hắn tựa hồ thời gian rất lâu không có chợp mắt , hắc đôi mắt nùng đến dọa người.

— là Xa Bạch.

... Trở về thời gian so với ta dự tính nhanh gần thập mấy giờ.

Trách không được thoạt nhìn như vậy mệt.

"Ta có thể vào không?"

Xao hoàn môn mới kịp phản ứng Không Chính Sơ song chưởng bị thương — vô pháp cho chính mình mở cửa Xa Bạch giương giọng hỏi ý kiến.

Thanh âm có chút ách.

Cho dù hắn đã hết sức che dấu tự thân mỏi mệt.

"... Có thể."

Thiếu chút nữa liền xoay mở cửa bắt tay Không Chính Sơ vội vàng chạy về ban công thượng, lòng còn sợ hãi tỏ vẻ phản xạ có điều kiện thật là một đáng sợ đồ vật.

Xa Bạch dùng cái chìa khóa mở cửa, lập tức đi vào phòng trong.

Từ khi Không Chính Sơ bị thương, để cho tiện chiếu cố hắn, Xa Bạch liền nhiều xứng hai thanh cái chìa khóa.

Một phen cấp Phương Trạch, một phen lưu cho chính mình.

Nam nhân buông xuống hành lý, quét mắt một vòng.

— không phát hiện người.

"Chính sơ?"

Hắn kinh ngạc hô một tiếng.

Không Chính Sơ không có khai ban công thượng đăng.

Vải mành sau một mảnh tối đen, nhìn không thấy bóng dáng, càng không có truyền xuất bất luận cái gì tiếng vang.

Vì thế Xa Bạch thuận lý thành chương hướng đi buồng vệ sinh cùng phòng tắm.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Yên lặng khụ một tiếng.

Xa Bạch dừng bước lại.

Hắn thay đổi đi tới phương hướng, thuận miệng hỏi: "Như thế nào đi ban công thượng ? Rất nguy hiểm ."

Ra ngoài ý muốn làm như thế nào.

Xa Bạch phòng ngừa chu đáo tưởng tượng vài cái người máy xuất sự đoạn ngắn, không khỏi nhăn lại mày.

— hoàn toàn vô pháp yên tâm a.

Hắn quyết định tăng mạnh đối Không Chính Sơ chú ý.

Không Chính Sơ lâm vào trầm mặc, bắt đầu làm bộ nghĩ lại.

— 'Bị thương' di chứng, nhượng người máy cảm thấy đầu trọc.

Cái gì cũng không thể làm, tựa như một cái hàm cá.

May mắn Phương Trạch đã đáp ứng nhượng hắn đúng hạn tiến đoàn phim .

Không Chính Sơ tự động lược qua Xa Bạch vấn đề, đứng lên, đi đến nam nhân bên người.

... Một thân xăng vị.

Hắn cánh mũi khẽ nhúc nhích, chớp mắt.

"Thực khó nghe sao?" Nam nhân cúi đầu, ngửi ngửi áo, "Xin lỗi, ta hẳn là tắm rửa xong trở lại thăm ngươi ."

"Không cần phải nói xin lỗi."

Không Chính Sơ thẳng tắp giơ tay lên cánh tay, đầu ngón tay đụng vào thượng gò má của hắn: "Này chẳng lẽ không phải ngươi thích ta chứng minh sao?"

Thanh tuyến trong sáng, ngữ khí ôn nhu.

Mâu hàm tiếu ý.

Rất nhiều chuyện vật tại người máy trong mắt đều là trong suốt . Không quản là Xa Bạch thân thế, vẫn là Xa Bạch vi hắn làm hết thảy — cho dù nam nhân cũng không nói chuyện, hắn cũng biết đến nhất thanh nhị sở.

Tại xe lấy không đến thân thể hắn kiểm tra đo lường báo cáo khi, đã có thế lực thuê người đến buộc hắn.

Hắn làm tốt sở hữu chuẩn bị.

— thẳng đến nguy cơ bị Xa Bạch bình định.

Như thế nào sẽ có người thích như vậy thuần túy đâu.

Người máy thầm nghĩ.

Xa Bạch lấy cơ hồ xem như hiến tế tư thái đuổi theo hắn.

Tự phát rơi chậm lại chính mình tồn tại cảm, cũng không làm sẽ lưu lại đầu đề câu chuyện sự, an tĩnh vi hắn hộ tống...

Cái gì đều làm, cái gì đều không nói.

Phần này săn sóc cùng ôn nhu, đủ để lay động trái tim của hắn.

Mỗi một khắc.

Hắn đều có thể rõ ràng cảm giác đến: chính mình là bị người kia phủng tại lòng bàn tay trong trân bảo.

Xa Bạch ngơ ngẩn .

Không Chính Sơ rất ít đối người khác làm ra như thế thân mật động tác.

Liền tính hai người đã định ra rồi ước định, người máy cảm xúc như trước đạm bạc như gió, nhượng người không thể nắm lấy.

Cho nên Xa Bạch tổng là khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn.

Nhưng là —

Chính sơ cư nhiên còn không có bắt tay dời đi? !

Nam nhân nhìn chăm chú vào Không Chính Sơ màu xanh biếc đôi mắt, khóe miệng không tự giác thượng dương, hình thành một cái thập phần sáng lạn độ cung.

Hắn đen thùi trong con ngươi ảnh ngược thanh niên thân ảnh.

— đây là đối hắn mà nói, trên thế giới tốt đẹp nhất cảnh tượng.

Hầu kết kích thích, một tiếng biến điệu , có thể nói đầy nhịp điệu 'Ân' tùy theo tràn ra.

... Khẩn trương quá độ .

Xa Bạch trên mặt hiện lên một tia xấu hổ.

"Phốc."

Không Chính Sơ phóng thấp cánh tay, hư hư dán tại Xa Bạch thắt lưng trắc: "Hoan nghênh trở về."

Thank you.

—For everything.

Ngày hôm sau.

Phương Trạch vừa vào cửa, liền nhìn thấy ngủ ở trên ghế sa lông Xa Bạch.

Hắn hơi cảm thấy kinh ngạc, nói thầm một câu 'Tại sao không có trước tiên cho ta biết', liền đi tới Không Chính Sơ bên người.

"Tỉnh?"

"Tối hôm qua ngủ đến thế nào?"

Người đại diện bình tĩnh hỏi.

— có hay không bị Xa Bạch rơi chậm lại giấc ngủ chất lượng?

Không chính vừa lộ ra xuất tươi cười: "Rất tốt."

Nhìn chăm chú vào thanh niên khóe mắt đuôi lông mày gian chất chứa lo lắng, Phương Trạch từ chối cho ý kiến nâng nâng kính mắt, chân tay khẽ khàng trợ giúp hắn hoàn thành buổi sáng rửa mặt cùng ăn cơm.

Cuối cùng, người đại diện đem 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 kịch bản đặt tại trên bàn.

"Nếu tính toán hồi tổ, sẽ thấy bối bối kịch bản đi."

Hắn gợn sóng không sợ hãi trần thuật đạo.

Vừa định nhượng hắn hỗ trợ lấy kịch bản Không Chính Sơ: ...

# người đại diện thật sự hiểu lắm #

Nhưng mà, thanh niên đều lấy bình thường nhân loại tốc độ, lật xem hai lần kịch bản , Xa Bạch vẫn là không có tỉnh.

Hắn nhìn phía oa tại trên ghế sa lông nam nhân, nhăn lại mày.

Rốt cuộc bao lâu không có nghỉ ngơi ...

Không Chính Sơ đi đến sô pha trước ngồi xổm xuống, dùng đầu ngón tay trạc trạc Xa Bạch mặt nghiêng.

Hắn đang định trở lại trên giường, liền bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng đối thượng nam nhân nửa mở hai mắt.

Bên trong tràn đầy sương mù, mơ hồ thủy quang tại màu da cam sắc dưới đèn lóe ra.

"... Chính sơ."

Xa Bạch nỉ non một tiếng, lập tức nhu ánh mắt ngồi dậy.

Bỗng nhiên.

Hắn giật mình, không xác định hỏi: "Ngươi vừa rồi có phải hay không sở trường trạc ta ?"

— còn đánh thạch cao kia chỉ.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Ta không là, ta không có.

Ngươi đừng nói bừa.

Người máy bình tĩnh trát hạ màu xanh biếc con ngươi, mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc nghiêng đầu.

Thoạt nhìn thập phần vô tội.

... Có thể là mộng?

Xa Bạch quyết định lược qua cái này đề tài.

Chờ nam nhân khôi phục sạch sẽ, lấp đầy bụng, Không Chính Sơ mới nhắc tới chính sự —

"Ngươi có thể giúp ta quay phim một cái phim ngắn sao?"

Không Chính Sơ nói rằng: "Ta cần để cho ta miến an tâm."

"Hảo."

Xe điểm trắng đầu.

Nửa giờ sau.

Người máy mỗi cái xã giao tài khoản rốt cục có tân động thái.

Từ khi hắn bị thương, duy trì gần hai năm đúng hạn vấn an liền chặt đứt, lưu cho miến chỉ có Phương Trạch cực kỳ quan phương thứ nhất thông cáo.

Không Chính Sơ cá nhân tài khoản không hề có động tĩnh gì.

Lo sợ bất an miến nhóm chỉ có thể một bên tự mình an ủi, một bên cầu nguyện yêu đậu bình an vô sự.

Thẳng cho tới hôm nay.

Một ngày xoát N biến hắn động thái miến nhóm nghênh đón một cái video ngắn!

Video thượng thanh niên phi kiện áo khoác, che lại song chưởng, sau đó cười giảng thuật mấy ngày nay phát sinh sự, đối chính mình không có thể lập tức làm ra đáp lại biểu đạt xin lỗi.

Tiếp, hắn tại Xa Bạch kinh ngạc dưới ánh mắt hướng miến nhóm so cái tâm.

"Ngươi không nói cho ta biết có động tác này."

Xa Bạch tắt đi máy quay phim, nghiêm túc chỉ trích.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Nói ta còn có thể chụp sao?

Ở trong lòng nhỏ giọng bb người máy cong con ngươi, trấn định dùng ngón tay trên không trung vẽ cái tình yêu, tái tự xứng một cái 'biu' phóng ra âm hiệu.

Xa Bạch: ...

Ngươi thắng .

Nam nhân không biết làm thế nào giúp hắn đem phim ngắn phát ra đi.

Phim ngắn phát ra sau, miến nhóm chạy nhanh bẩm báo, tập thể chúc mừng Không Chính Sơ trở về.

Không khí náo nhiệt giống như năm mới.

Vì thế, tại miễn cưỡng yên lòng — có thể tiếp tục hút yêu đậu miến nhóm cuồng hoan hạ, 'Không Chính Sơ trở về' này năm chữ thượng nhiệt sưu.

Nguyệt nguyệt ánh trăng: sơ sơ rốt cục đổi mới động thái nha QAQ, vui vẻ đến khóc lên.

Trầm mê hút miêu vô pháp tự kềm chế: chỉ có ta chú ý tới áo khoác sao? Bây giờ là mùa hè, sơ sơ cư nhiên phi kiện áo khoác... Ta nghe nói hai tay của hắn chịu tổn thương phi thường trọng, thực khả năng sẽ lưu lại di chứng .

Sơ sơ nhất định là không hy vọng chúng ta lo lắng mới đem thương che đi lên.

Hắn tại sao có thể tốt như vậy! ! Tốt như vậy!

Anh anh anh.

Ace: sơ sơ so tâm thời điểm, màn ảnh như thế nào vừa vặn run lên... Camera sư trừ tiền lương! Tay liền không thể ổn một chút sao? !

...

98 hào tiệt đồ 'Ace' bình luận, chia Không Chính Sơ.

Đang tại cùng Xa Bạch đàm luận hồi tổ sau quay phim công việc người máy phân ra một phần tâm tư xem xét 98 hào tin tức.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Đột nhiên kẹt. jpg

"Làm sao vậy?" Xa Bạch thần sắc thân thiết, "Là tay rất đau sao?"

"Không là."

Không Chính Sơ lắc đầu phủ nhận.

— chính là mỗ cái AI từ từ biến da, thậm chí tưởng muốn khuyến khích ta khấu ngươi tiền lương mà thôi.

Không Chính Sơ đối với 98 hào trí năng trình độ sinh ra hoài nghi: rõ ràng chỉ là một cái có được hắn một phần số liệu tạo vật — tuy rằng bị hắn tỉ mỉ biên tạo, hoàn thiện quá, nhưng nhân tính hóa bộ phận cũng vượt qua hắn dự đánh giá.

Vì thế người máy tỉ mỉ đem 98 hào kiểm tra rồi một lần.

— không hề vấn đề.

Không có xuất bug, không có tự chủ tiến hóa.

Giống như hết thảy dị thường đều là của hắn ảo giác.

Không Chính Sơ âm thầm trầm tư.

Làm một cái AI, sẽ không vô duyên từ toát ra một cái 'Ý tưởng', mà làm một nhân loại, 'Ảo giác' lại là thái độ bình thường.

Cho nên, là người khác tính hóa trình độ rất cao sao?

Vì mình cảm giác tìm cái phù hợp tình lý lý do người máy do dự trong chốc lát, tiếp nhận rồi cái này thuyết pháp.

Thế kỷ hai mươi mốt không có khả năng tồn tại cao hơn hắn máy tính kỹ thuật, không phải 98 hào cùng hắn đã sớm tiến phòng thí nghiệm .

— hẳn là không có vấn đề .

Không Chính Sơ sắc mặt như thường cấp 98 hào lần nữa chải vuốt trình tự, đổi thành nhân loại hành vi, cũng chính là 'Giáo dục' .

Giáo dục hoàn 98 hào, thanh niên mới lần thứ hai nghiên đọc khởi kịch bản.

# luận yêu đậu có bao nhiêu chăm chỉ #

Hồi đoàn phim cùng ngày.

"Thật sự muốn đi sao?" Xa Bạch nhịn không được hỏi ý kiến.

Vi giấu miến tiến hành công tác, còn cùng đạo diễn chờ người thông khí, làm cho cả đoàn phim đối với ngươi trở về sự tình ngậm miệng không nói chuyện.

Này bộ kịch có trọng yếu như vậy sao? Mang thương đều phải chụp.

Hơn nữa, chờ điện ảnh chiếu phim, miến nhóm tự nhiên sẽ ý thức được ngươi không có đình công tu dưỡng.

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng, giải thích: "Ta chỉ là không thích bỏ dở nửa chừng."

— dù sao, ta chính là chịu tải vô số người giấc mộng thần tượng a.

Hắn cong hạ con ngươi.

Tựa như màu xanh biếc hồ nước trong dạng khởi tinh tế sóng gợn, dưới ánh mặt trời hiện ra lân lân ánh sáng nhạt, xinh đẹp đến hoảng người.

"Tái không xuất phát, chúng ta liền bị muộn rồi ." Người máy ra tiếng nhắc nhở.

— cho nên không cần tái ngẩn người .

Hắn dở khóc dở cười thầm nghĩ.

Xa Bạch lấy lại tinh thần, ngại ngùng ho nhẹ một tiếng, lại che dấu tính sờ sờ mũi, mới ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn.

Ô tô sử ly tại chỗ.

"Nghe nói không sẽ tại hôm nay hồi tổ."

"Không thể nào đâu? Hắn bị thương nặng như vậy. Võng hữu không là bái ra hắn kiểm tra báo cáo không?"

"Nhưng là đạo diễn hiện tại đều không có đề thay đổi người sự, hắn nhất định phải trở về."

...

Còn không có tiến vào đoàn phim, hai người liền nghe thấy được nhân viên công tác nhóm đàm luận thanh.

Bị đàm luận nhân vật chính cùng Xa Bạch liếc nhau.

Tiểu trợ lý dường như không có việc gì đẩy ra môn, Không Chính Sơ đi vào đi, đối tụ chúng nói chuyện phiếm mọi người lộ ra một tia lễ tiết tính tươi cười.

Bát quái tiểu tổ: ...

Nhu thuận đồng thời cười.

— trường hợp hơi xấu hổ.

Trên mạng sẽ có hắn kiểm tra sức khoẻ báo cáo, là Xa Bạch cố ý lâm vào.

Nam nhân vi rất nhanh giải quyết hắn nguy cơ, trực tiếp hướng thế giới cùng chung thân thể hắn số liệu.

Một phần thế lực rõ ràng buông tha đối hắn mơ ước, không chịu buông tha cũng không thể không thu liễm khởi rất rõ ràng ánh mắt hoặc thủ đoạn, 'Hàm súc' quan sát hắn.

Này có chút xâm phạm hắn riêng tư, cho nên Xa Bạch cố ý cùng hắn đạo khiểm —

Người máy ngẩn người, lập tức tỏ vẻ chính mình không để ý này đó.

"Nghệ nhân riêng tư vốn là khó có thể được đến bảo đảm, ta có chuẩn bị tâm lý ." Thanh niên nghiêm túc nói rằng, "Hơn nữa, cùng vi lợi ích của mình mà đối ta cảm thụ làm như không thấy — điên cuồng đào móc ta bối cảnh cẩu tử bất đồng, ngươi ước nguyện ban đầu là muốn bảo hộ ta."

"Ngươi căn bản không tất giải thích."

"Ngược lại, ta phải cảm tạ ngươi."

— "Xử lý cục diện rối rắm, khẳng định thực phiền toái đi?"

Hắn tươi cười ôn nhuyễn, như ngày xuân trong hoa đào, nhiễm thượng làm người ta mê say sắc thái.

Lý lẽ đương nhiên cổ động Xa Bạch trái tim.

'Bùm' thanh liên tiếp nhảy vào bên tai.

Thẳng đến hồi tổ hôm nay, Xa Bạch đều đối này tình cảnh ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ.

Lại một lần nữa —

Đại não tại tuyên cáo: hắn đáng giá ta luyến mộ.

— hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không cô phụ ta khát khao.

... Hắn thật hảo, không phải sao?

, đệ 89 chương

《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 đến tiếp sau nội dung vở kịch là: nam nhân vật chính dẫn dắt tiểu đội trải qua nhiều đau khổ, phát hiện lâu nội quái vật đều là bị bệnh độc cải tạo nhân loại.

Mấy người trong lúc vô tình được đến tư liệu biểu hiện, bệnh độc là có đối ứng huyết thanh .

— nhưng huyết thanh tại lâu nội.

Quái vật sào huyệt, một cái cực độ nguy hiểm địa phương.

Nam nhân vật chính lâm vào do dự, nữ chính thì hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung khuyên bảo hắn không muốn lấy thân vượt hiểm, muốn lo lắng nhiều hai người tương lai.

Lúc này, trầm mặc ít lời nam số 2 xem xét bọn họ liếc mắt một cái, lãnh đạm tỏ vẻ ta đã đem tư liệu truyền cho tại chính phủ công tác thân thích .

Nam nữ chính: ...

A.

Mấy người triệt để yên lòng, bắt đầu nói chuyện trời đất.

Nhưng mà, dựa theo bộ lộ, chính phủ khẳng định sẽ trở thành bài trí.

— nam số 2 rất nhanh nhận được thân thích hồi phục:

[ bệnh độc đã sớm khuếch tán mở, hiện tại mỗi cái ngành đều một mảnh hỗn loạn, đến xác nhận cao tầng may mắn còn tồn tại nhân số tài năng chính thức triển khai hành động.

Ta chỉ có thể cho ngươi một cái đặc chủng tiểu đội, trợ giúp ngươi bắt được huyết thanh. ]

Một phen kịch liệt tư tưởng giãy dụa sau, nam nhân vật chính dứt khoát gia nhập tìm kiếm huyết thanh đội ngũ, kiên định muốn vì xã hội làm cống hiến.

Nam số 2 theo sát sau đó.

Chiến ngũ tra nữ chính tại chỗ chờ thời, làm như liên lạc viên.

Cuối cùng, tại mấy đội viên hy sinh hạ, nam nhân vật chính lấy được huyết thanh, giao cho chính phủ trên tay.

Cứu vớt thế giới.

Nam số 2 làm trong đội ngũ vũ lực đảm đương, bối cảnh thần bí, diện mạo lại tinh xảo, một khi phim nhựa chiếu phim, nhất định có thể hấp thu một đám miến.

Chính là...

Sức diễn nam số 2 Không Chính Sơ hiện nay là một cái 'Trọng thương hoạn', chụp động tác diễn khó khăn.

Tuy rằng đạo diễn cố ý đem hắn trò văn; toàn bộ trước tiên, nhượng hắn có nhiều hơn thời gian dưỡng thương, nhưng là không có khả năng đem đánh võ diễn kéo dài đến hắn thương thế khỏi hẳn mới chụp.

"Chính sơ, ngươi thật có thể chụp sao?" Nữ chính sắm vai giả an ny • ny Tạp Thác quai hàm, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía khí chất thanh lãnh thanh niên, thái độ hiền lành, "Thân thể quan trọng nhất, ngàn vạn không cần rất miễn cưỡng chính mình."

"Vạn nhất lưu lại di chứng..."

Nàng còn chưa nói hết, nhưng này muốn nói lại thôi biểu tình hoàn mỹ truyền đạt ra nàng chưa hết lời nói.

"Có thể chụp ."

Không Chính Sơ ra vẻ thần bí chớp chớp đôi mắt: "Chờ một lát ngươi sẽ biết."

Vốn là tưởng khuyên giải an ủi hắn an ny • ny tạp thấy vậy, không khỏi tâm sinh tò mò, liền phối hợp gật gật đầu, lộ ra tươi cười.

"Ta đây liền chờ mong ngươi diễn xuất nha."

Nữ nhân hơi thanh tú nói.

Xa Bạch ôm một tương tạp vật đi trở về đến.

Hắn buông xuống thùng, thấp giọng nói câu 'Cám ơn ngươi giúp ta chiếu cố chính sơ' .

"Không cần." An ny • ny tạp hào phóng khoát tay áo, cười tủm tỉm bổ sung đạo, "Không tính tình thực hảo, cùng hắn ở chung phi thường thoải mái."

Xa Bạch lễ phép cười cười, lấy làm đáp lại.

Nội tâm thì hoa thức gật đầu đồng ý.

# nhà của ta chính sơ siêu cấp bổng #

Bỗng nhiên, đạo diễn hướng Không Chính Sơ vẫy vẫy tay.

Thanh niên lập tức đứng lên, hướng quay phim khu đi.

Hắn cùng đạo diễn thương lượng qua, động tác diễn có thể như vậy chụp: hắn dùng chậm động tác đem động tác làm ra đến, hậu kỳ giúp hắn nhanh hơn. Nếu yêu cầu ném mạnh vật phẩm, khiến cho thế thân hỗ trợ ném, tái kháo thiết màn ảnh nối liền.

Trên lý luận đi đến thông, nhưng duy trì chậm động tác diễn kịch là nhất kiện cực kỳ chuyện khó khăn.

Đạo diễn đối với cái này cũng không có gì đế, liền đơn thuần muốn cho hắn thử xem.

Vị với quay phim tâm điểm thanh niên thong thả đong đưa tứ chi, nghiêm trang chững chạc dùng phù hợp ngữ khí yếu cầu cùng biểu tình đọc lời kịch.

Liền tính đoàn phim vi hắn thiết kế động tác rất đẹp trai, hắn làm được thực tiêu chuẩn, nhưng là —

An ny • ny tạp nhịn không được che miệng lại, phòng ngừa chính mình cười ra tiếng.

— hình ảnh thật khôi hài.

Bất quá, có hậu kỳ tại.

Chậm động tác thêm thế thân vẫn có thể xem là một cái giải quyết vấn đề biện pháp.

Dù sao Không Chính Sơ chụp diễn khi cũng không phạm sai lầm, sẽ không tha thấp đoàn phim hiệu suất.

Ngày tại quay phim 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 đồng thời vội vàng trôi qua.

Không Chính Sơ không tất tái đánh thạch cao .

Vi hắn dỡ bỏ thạch cao thầy thuốc chậc chậc lấy làm kỳ lạ: "Cư nhiên không có để lại bất luận cái gì di chứng, khôi phục năng lực thật lợi hại."

Phương Trạch cùng Xa Bạch không hẹn mà cùng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Bất quá, để ngừa vạn nhất, vẫn là triền cái co dãn băng vải đi." Thầy thuốc một bên đề xuất đề nghị, một bên cầm lấy tiểu xe đẩy thượng y dùng băng vải, rất nhỏ quơ quơ, "Triền sao?"

"Triền."

Không Chính Sơ nhu thuận trả lời.

Tuy rằng triền không triền đều nhất dạng, nhưng quấn càng có thể làm cho thích hắn người cảm thấy an tâm.

Tỷ như Xa Bạch, Phương Trạch, cùng hắn miến nhóm.

Cho nên người máy không chút do dự tiếp thu thầy thuốc đề nghị.

Lúc này khoảng cách chấm dứt 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 quay phim chỉ còn lại có một vòng.

Không Chính Sơ quyết định rời đi nước Mỹ trước cấp vị với nước Mỹ miến nhóm một chút phúc lợi: tổ chức một cái gặp mặt sẽ linh tinh .

Kỳ thật hắn đã sớm muốn làm như vậy .

Bởi vì hắn thường trú Trung Quốc, những quốc gia khác miến thực khó đạt được cùng hắn mặt đối mặt tiếp xúc cơ hội.

Nhưng miến nhóm tình yêu đều là giống nhau .

Người máy cảm thấy, nếu tới dị quốc, hắn nên hết sức làm chút nhượng địa phương miến thỏa mãn sự tình — ít nhất cùng với miến nhóm thấy một mặt đi?

Nếu không là bị thương, hắn đại khái sẽ chia đều một vòng làm một lần gặp mặt sẽ, tận khả năng tiếp xúc càng nhiều miến.

Đáng tiếc...

Người máy một tay thác má, thở dài.

Tưởng muốn chiếu cố 'Nhượng miến nhóm vi hắn kiêu ngạo' cùng 'Thực hiện miến tâm nguyện', quả nhiên thực khó khăn.

— còn phải tiếp tục cố gắng a.

Lần này miến gặp mặt sẽ, địa chỉ tuyển ở tại chủ đề công viên một khối khu vực trong.

Không Chính Sơ bao hạ kia khu vực một ngày, tái cùng công viên người phụ trách bàn bạc, chế tác một đám đặc biệt vé vào cửa, từ nhìn như trừu thưởng, kì thực 98 hào hộp tối thao tác phương thức phái chia miến.

Kiềm giữ đặc biệt vé vào cửa nhân tài có thể đi vào kia một khối khu vực.

Vi phòng ngừa miến chồng chất tại công viên nội, hoặc là tại cửa nhà cắm điểm, cấp phổ thông du khách tạo thành phức tạp, người máy trước tiên phát rồi thanh minh, tỏ vẻ chính mình thông suốt quá đặc biệt thông đạo nhập tràng, rút lui khỏi, căn bản không sẽ xuất hiện tại 'Khu vực' ngoại địa phương.

Nhất thời, bình luận khu trong kêu rên một mảnh.

Heart: không thấy được sơ sơ ta lớn tiếng khóc đi ra QAQ!

Hành hương: anh anh anh, ta bi thương đến than trên mặt đất , muốn sơ sơ thân thân ôm một cái mới bằng lòng đứng lên.

Khoái! Thân ta!

MO1: hâm mộ có thể đi gặp mặt sẽ người.

Cùng với cầu lục bình! Cầu lục bình! Cầu lục bình! Trọng yếu nói tam biến.

...

Trên thực tế.

Mỗi lần gặp mặt sẽ, càng chân tình thực cảm thích Không Chính Sơ người, càng dễ dàng được đến tiến tràng cơ hội.

98 hào này đây miến đối yêu đậu thích trình độ phái phát vé vào cửa .

Tái ưu tiên lựa chọn chưa từng thấy qua Không Chính Sơ người.

— có thể nói mưa móc đều dính.

Cho nên, 98 hào ám chà chà đem thích trình độ không cao, lại tại Không Chính Sơ bình luận khu trong các loại kêu rên cầu thân thân ôm một cái giơ cao cao người định nghĩa vi 'Ma người tiểu yêu tinh', thậm chí thành lập một cái tư mật văn kiện kẹp, đem này đó bình luận tiệt đồ, kiên nhẫn , nhất trương trương phụ thượng chính mình phun tào.

Trầm mặc nhìn chăm chú vào này hết thảy giám sát hệ thống: ...

Bắt đầu hối hận âm thầm thăng cấp cái này tiểu AI .

— nó đã xem không hiểu 98 hào tại đi cái gì lộ tuyến .

Cũng rất mê.

, đệ 90 chương

Miến gặp mặt sẽ cái thứ nhất phân đoạn là: tìm được Không Chính Sơ.

Thanh niên đã dẫn đầu tiến vào chủ đề công viên, dấu đi — như là đồng thoại trung ngủ công chúa, chờ đợi [ người kia ] đem hắn tỉnh lại.

Tại hạ ngọ hoạt động bắt đầu trước, tìm được Không Chính Sơ miến, sẽ đạt được một phần đặc biệt lễ vật.

Miến nhóm không khỏi nóng lòng muốn thử.

Buổi sáng chín giờ.

Gặp mặt sẽ tổ chức nơi sân chính thức hướng miến nhóm mở ra.

Miến nhóm tuy rằng kích động không thôi, lại cố nén xúc động, nghe theo Không Chính Sơ dặn dò, duy trì đội hình nhập tràng.

Đến sẽ không phát sinh thải đạp linh tinh sự kiện trống trải địa phương mới tản ra.

Bên trong vườn có rất nhiều xuyên công tử phục nhân viên công tác.

"Sơ sơ nhất định là một trong số đó."

"Đây cũng quá hảo đoán đi?"

"... Nói không chừng sơ sơ là cố ý tưởng muốn đưa chúng ta lễ vật?"

...

Miến nhóm một bên thảo luận, một bên thăm dò tính đi đến một cái đại hình con rối bên cạnh.

"Ngươi có thể cho ta một cái ôm chầm sao?"

Tại các cô nương mộng bức trong ánh mắt, con rối chủ động mở miệng.

— tình huống nào?

Đầu óc lơ mơ nữ hài do dự mà đáp: "... Có thể."

— dù sao đây là sơ sơ tổ chức hoạt động.

Lấy sơ sơ cẩn thận cùng nghiêm túc, hẳn là sẽ không chiêu phẩm đức bại người xấu.

Bỉnh đối yêu đậu mê chi tin cậy, nữ hài đồng ý con rối thỉnh cầu.

Con rối quy củ triển khai song chưởng, nhẹ nhàng cùng nàng ôm chầm vài giây.

"Cám ơn."

Con rối lễ phép nói xong, liền chậm rì rì ly khai tại chỗ.

Nữ hài: ...

Sẽ không có?

Bất quá —

"Người này thanh âm cùng sơ sơ hoàn toàn bất đồng, hẳn không phải là sơ sơ." Nàng suy đoán đạo, "Là tại giúp sơ sơ đánh yểm trợ sao?"

Xuyên đồng dạng con rối trang nhân viên công tác nhóm không ngừng di động, nhượng người khó có thể phân biệt.

Không Chính Sơ nếu hỗn ở bên trong, quả thật tương đối an toàn.

Liền tính bị miến đoán trúng, hắn cũng có thể lập tức mượn dùng chung quanh con rối thoát đi.

— nữ hài càng nghĩ càng chắc chắn.

Nàng lấy điện thoại di động ra, đem ý tưởng của chính mình phát đến miến đàn trong.

Đàn là 98 hào thành lập , thành viên đều là lấy được lần này gặp mặt sẽ vé vào cửa người, phương tiện miến nhóm giúp đỡ cho nhau, chia sẻ tin tức từ từ.

Đàn các thành viên phi thường sinh động.

Nữ hài tin tức một phát ra, phải có được những người khác căn cứ chính xác thực, cũng dẫn phát nhiệt liệt thảo luận.

"Sơ sơ khẳng định đang đùa ngẫu trong."

"Không phải chúng ta chủ động đi ôm con rối đi? Tổng có thể ôm đến sơ sơ ."

"Ta đồng ý!"

...

Trong lúc nhất thời, miến nhóm đem 'Tìm Không Chính Sơ' cùng 'Đặc biệt phần thưởng' vứt đến sau đầu, lòng tràn đầy tưởng đều là 'Ôm chầm sơ sơ' .

Bên trong vườn đại hình con rối thì bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng nhận được một cái lại một cái hùng ôm.

Đến cuối cùng, chơi hải miến nhóm thậm chí bắt đầu cho nhau ôm chầm.

Tránh ở con rối trong Không Chính Sơ: ...

Đã không có người tưởng muốn cướp lễ vật sao?

Đương hồng — giờ phút này lại chịu khổ miến vắng vẻ thần tượng hoang mang nghiêng đầu, tỏ vẻ có chút hoài nghi cơ sinh.

Tịch tân nhạc là một người duy nhất bắt được gặp mặt sẽ vé vào cửa Trung Quốc miến.

Tất cả mọi người chỉ đương nàng may mắn, có thể có 98 hào tại, phiếu là không có khả năng phát sai — chuyên môn vi ngoại quốc miến tổ chức hoạt động, Không Chính Sơ lại cố ý mời nàng, còn gánh vác nàng đi tới đi lui hết thảy phí dụng.

Thói quen người máy vô hạn cuối sủng phấn mọi người không có thâm tưởng, bao quát tịch tân nhạc bản nhân.

Thẳng đến —

"Vị này nữ sĩ, có thể mượn một chút thời gian cho ta sao?"

Một người mặc con rối phục người đi đến bên người nàng, dùng nàng vô cùng quen thuộc trong sáng thanh tuyến, ôn hòa dò hỏi.

Tịch tân nhạc kinh hỉ đến chân tay luống cuống, không ngừng gật đầu.

"Đương, đương nhiên có thể!"

"Cám ơn." Con rối nghĩ nghĩ, cầm tay nàng, sau đó dẫn nàng tránh đi đám người, đi đến một cái hẻo lánh góc, tháo xuống khăn trùm đầu.

Thanh niên ô phát hỗn độn, đôi mắt doanh lục, như đầy trời lóe ra huỳnh hỏa trùng.

Hắn thở nhẹ khẩu khí, tiện tay đem khăn trùm đầu kẹp tại bên người, mới vi cong lên khóe môi: "Tịch tân nhạc, ngươi hảo."

— sơ sơ vì cái gì sẽ biết tên của ta?

Tuy rằng không hợp thời, nữ hài vẫn là từ khi còn nhỏ thanh mai trúc mã nghĩ tới đến trường khi lân tòa, não bổ một đống song hướng thầm mến, cửu biệt gặp lại ngôn tình câu chuyện.

Não bổ đồng thời, còn bị trong lòng cuồn cuộn — mạc danh kỳ diệu cảm động cùng thoải mái biến thành hốc mắt phiếm hồng.

Nàng truy chính là cái đại minh tinh nha.

Hai người chi gian cách khoảng cách cũng có thể dùng 'Năm ánh sáng' đến tính toán .

Nhiều lần xoát hắn tác phẩm, tại anti-fan trước mặt giữ gìn hắn, giúp hắn đánh bảng... Đây mới là phấn vòng thái độ bình thường, cho dù yêu đậu căn bản không biết chính mình là ai, chính mình qua lại, không sẽ dành cho chính mình cái gì đáp lại.

Nhưng miến như trước ôm một khang nhiệt tình yêu thương, đi vi nhà mình yêu đậu chiếu sáng lên đi trước lộ.

Tịch tân nhạc chưa từng có xa cầu quá được đến Không Chính Sơ coi trọng.

Chính là...

Hắn ngay tại ta trước người.

Dùng ta yêu nhất thanh âm, niệm ra tên của ta.

Tại chúng ta hoàn toàn chưa từng gặp mặt dưới tình huống.

— cũng rất muốn khóc.

Nàng rốt cục minh bạch, đám kia gặp qua Không Chính Sơ sau đó, điên cuồng hô 'Không có truy sai người' miến rốt cuộc là cái gì tâm tính .

Tốt như vậy yêu đậu.

Ta nhất định muốn thổi bạo hắn!

Tịch tân nhạc hai mắt đẫm lệ uông uông thầm nghĩ.

Đối tâm lý của nàng hoạt động không hề biết chuyện người máy bị nàng biểu tình hoảng sợ, vội vàng phiên nửa ngày con rối trang, nhảy ra nhất trương khăn tay, đưa tới: "... Ngươi đừng khóc."

"Úc." Tiếp nhận khăn tay tịch tân nhạc nhu thuận đình chỉ nước mắt, không để cho chúng nó chảy xuống.

Chờ nàng bình phục cảm xúc.

Không Chính Sơ nói ra liên hệ nàng nguyên nhân: "Ngươi Weibo tư tín, ta đều có hồi phục."

"Cho nên, ngươi hẳn là yêu cầu sự trợ giúp của ta."

Thanh niên nghiêm túc hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

Tịch tân nhạc ngơ ngẩn.

Đối với Không Chính Sơ hành vi, nàng mơ hồ đoán được nguyên nhân, lại không dám xác định — bởi vì này thật bất khả tư nghị.

Một năm trước, nàng bị chẩn đoán chính xác ung thư thời kì cuối.

Nếu tạp tiền trị liệu, là có xa vời chữa khỏi hy vọng , cũng có thể khống chế bệnh tình, mang theo nham sinh tồn, chờ đợi y học kỹ thuật được đến tân đột phá.

Nhưng mà, nàng sinh ra với bình thường gia đình.

Phụ mẫu nàng, trừ bỏ yêu, cẩn thận chiếu cố cùng thông thường học phí, sinh hoạt phí ngoại, vô pháp cho nàng càng nhiều đồ vật.

Ung thư, có thể đem nhà của nàng áp suy sụp.

Vì thế tịch tân nhạc không chút do dự cự tuyệt thầy thuốc trị liệu đề nghị.

Có thể ở trước khi chết rút trúng miến gặp mặt sẽ vé vào cửa, thượng đế đã thực chiếu cố nàng .

Nghĩ như vậy , tịch tân nhạc cắn cánh môi, lắc lắc đầu.

"Ta cảm thấy..."

"Ta không cần."

Cuối cùng bốn chữ mơ hồ đến nhượng người khó có thể nghe rõ.

"Sơ sơ." Nữ hài ngẩng đầu, lộ ra một tia trộn lẫn nước mắt tươi cười, "Ngươi cho chúng ta làm , thật sự quá nhiều ."

— không tất đem miến sở hữu khốn cảnh đều khiêng trên bả vai thượng.

Người nhiều như vậy, sẽ đem ngươi ép tới không thở nổi .

Không Chính Sơ trầm mặc một lúc lâu.

... Không đủ .

Ít nhất tại mười năm nội, là không đủ .

— ta cho các ngươi mà sinh a.

"Ngươi hy vọng tiếp tục còn sống sao?"

Hắn thay đổi cái cách hỏi.

"... Đương nhiên."

"Ân."

"Ta biết ."

Thanh niên vươn tay, ôn nhu nhu nhu tóc của nàng: "Thỉnh tiếp thu ta giúp đỡ."

Tịch tân nhạc theo bản năng muốn cự tuyệt.

"Không cần phải gấp gáp chống đẩy." Không Chính Sơ thu hồi tay, thanh âm như mưa lạc cửa sổ diêm thanh thúy, "Ta sẽ giúp đỡ ngươi ba năm. Nếu ba năm sau, bệnh của ngươi còn không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, ta liền đem ngươi chuyển giao cấp xã hội thượng phúc lợi cơ cấu."

— "Ngươi xem, ta là tại lượng sức mà đi."

"Cho nên, vi không cho ta miến sổ giảm bớt, giúp ta một lần đi?"

Yêu đậu đều vì mình làm được loại trình độ này ...

Làm sao có thể tái cự tuyệt? !

Tịch tân nhạc gật gật đầu, trong mắt lần thứ hai tích tụ khởi nước mắt: "Có thể."

Giải quyết chuyện quan trọng.

Không Chính Sơ yên tâm đeo lên khăn trùm đầu, truyền tới thanh âm biến đến có chút buồn.

Hắn mở ra song chưởng: "Như vậy — "

"Ngươi có thể cho ta một cái ôm chầm sao?"

Ta thân mến miến tiểu thư.

, đệ 91 chương

Cùng tịch tân nhạc bàn bạc hoàn giúp đỡ sự, Không Chính Sơ liền lần nữa trà trộn vào con rối quần thể trong, sau đó tại miến nhóm mới lạ cảm biến mất khi khôi phục nguyên thanh — cố ý lộ ra 'Dấu vết' .

Hoạt động không khí lần thứ hai bị châm.

Cái thứ hai phân đoạn bởi vậy rớt ra:

Người máy trước đem 'Đặc biệt phần thưởng' — một cái hắn tự tay chế tác vòng cổ đưa cho tìm được hắn may mắn miến, mới bắt đầu cùng những người khác hỗ động, trong lúc hỗn loạn biểu diễn.

Lần này miến gặp mặt sẽ, xưng đến thượng là khách và chủ tẫn hoan.

《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 quay phim tiếp cận kết thúc, mà còn tiếp mấy tháng 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》, thì thả ra đại kết cục.

《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 biên kịch là một cái có dã tâm người.

Hắn tại trong vòng lăn lộn gần mười năm, viết xuất ưu tú kịch bản không ít, đại bạo lại không mấy bộ.

Điển hình gọi hảo không gọi tòa.

Biết được 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 quay phim đoàn đội cùng diễn viên đội hình sau, biên kịch sửng sốt một lúc lâu.

Chạm tay có thể bỏng tân duệ đạo diễn cùng tân tấn thần tượng.

Chỉ cần kịch vốn không phải lạn thành nê, tuyệt đối có thể bạo đi? Liền tính không thể đại bạo, thảo luận độ cũng sẽ không rất thấp.

— hắn nhìn thấy cơ hội.

Không có biên kịch không nghĩ viết xuất bị người nói chuyện say sưa câu chuyện.

Hắn sững sờ qua đi, không thể chờ đợi được tiếp nhận lời mời, bắt đầu cẩn thận cân nhắc 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 nội dung vở kịch khung.

Này bộ kịch áp súc hắn mười năm gian càng phát ra thành thạo biểu đạt kỹ xảo, mỗi một một câu chuyện đều viết đến phi thường đầu nhập.

Nếu một cái ưu tú — am hiểu sâu như thế nào truyền lại tư tưởng sáng tác giả, tưởng muốn thông qua tác phẩm của mình, đối người xem nói chút, giáo huấn những thứ gì, kỳ thật là nhất kiện dễ dàng sự.

Hắn từ sự sáng tác chức nghiệp nhiều năm như vậy, 'Nói hết' cơ hồ thành bản năng.

Tại thiên tài đạo diễn dư một màn ảnh thêm thành hạ, biên kịch viết xuất câu chuyện lại nhiều vài phần làm người ta mê say mị lực.

Cho nên, 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 một phát sóng, liền hấp dẫn vô số người ánh mắt.

Bằng hữu vòng, Weibo, không gian...

Nơi nơi đều là cùng nó có quan tin tức.

Cho tới bây giờ, nó hoàn kết.

Kịch trung tùy ý mà tự do thiếu niên Shalnark, ngoài dự đoán buông xuống chính mình giữ gìn chính nghĩa, hướng bắt tại huyền nhai biên nữ chủ vươn ra tay.

Đây là một đạo tặc.

Mặc dù là hiệp đạo, nhưng như trước là đạo tặc — vẫn là bị ta bóc huyền thưởng lệnh, tính toán tự tay tróc nã đạo tặc.

Nàng giống như là phiền toái đại ngôn từ, cả người là mê.

Thậm chí trong người phân sắp bại lộ khi liên hợp người khác lừa gạt ta, nhượng ta trở thành toàn thế giới một người duy nhất không biết thân phận của nàng người.

Chính là.

Thì tính sao.

Shalnark hơi hơi gợi lên khóe môi, bán là bất đắc dĩ bán là thở dài hỏi: "... Không giải thích sao?"

"Giải thích nói, ta liền tha thứ ngươi."

Hắn thấu triệt trong con ngươi một mảnh yên lặng, thái độ là trước nay chưa có bình thản.

— thản nhiên hoàn thành từ 'Đại hiệp' đến 'Đồng lõa' chuyển biến.

...

Thanh Thành Tử: 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 kết cục thật làm cho ta giật mình.

Nữ chủ thân phận tại trước mấy tập liền bại lộ , ta cũng chờ ăn dao tử — nam nhân vật chính quân pháp bất vị thân, trợ giúp quan phủ tróc nã nữ chủ linh tinh .

Kết quả... Nam chủ như vậy si tình sao? ! Cư nhiên giúp nữ chủ oán truy binh, sau đó hai người đồng thời bỏ mạng thiên nhai.

Chờ ăn dao ta muốn bị ngọt chết anh anh anh!

Vân lưu: nhìn thấy kết cục, khó hiểu có loại 'Dự kiến bên trong' cảm giác?

Nam nhân vật chính rõ ràng là một cái thẳng thắn người, cùng nữ chủ cũng là đồng sinh cộng tử quá quan hệ , khẳng định sẽ không để cho nàng tại trước mắt mình bị bắt đi.

Mà một khi động thủ giúp nàng, không liền biến thành cùng phạm tội sao?

23333 chỉ có thể đồng thời chạy thoát thân .

-TO: biên kịch là thật phôi tâm nhãn.

Nhượng nam nhân vật chính tại nữ chủ bị vây công dưới tình huống biết được thân phận của nàng, căn bản không có cẩn thận tự hỏi, thân thể trước hết giúp nữ chủ chắn công kích .

Chậc chậc, đều là bộ lộ.

Bất quá, cuối cùng nam nhân vật chính nguyện ý đem bắt tại huyền nhai biên nữ chủ kéo lên, còn mang nàng đi tìm thần y...

Chân ái không có lầm .

So với này đó trải qua tự hỏi bình luận, càng nhiều người, là dựa vào đệ nhất trực giác phát biểu cảm tưởng:

UZU: sơ sơ hảo soái a a a!

Củ từ: chỉ có ta cảm thấy 'Lưu lạc thiên nhai' cái này kết cục lãng mạn đã chết rồi sao? ! Ngọt! Quá ngọt !

Vie: đương cái gì đại hiệp! Ta chỉ muốn nắm chặt tay ngươi là đủ rồi a anh anh anh!

...

Phương Trạch xoát bán giờ bình luận, liền buông xuống di động.

Nhiệt độ, đề tài độ, chất lượng... 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 đều nhất kỵ tuyệt trần.

Năm nay điện ảnh và truyền hình buổi lễ long trọng, phỏng chừng đến lấy thưởng bắt được mềm tay.

Hắn không chút để ý thầm nghĩ: chính sơ giá trị con người lại muốn dâng lên .

Bảy tháng phân thời điểm, Không Chính Sơ quay phim nhất trương tả chân.

Hắn đứng ở một mảnh 'Tuyết mà' trong, trong tay ôm một bó hoa.

Mâu quang cùng khí chất so đầy trời bông tuyết còn sạch sẽ, thanh thanh lãnh lãnh , hoàn mỹ thuyết minh chủ đề — 'Thuần túy' .

Bây giờ là lễ Giáng Sinh.

Ấn có này trương tả chân tạp chí rốt cục muốn đem bán .

Đã sớm nhận được tin tức miến nhóm nắm bắt tiền bao, rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy.

Lúc này đây, cho dù là Không Chính Sơ bản nhân, cũng không ngăn cản được bọn họ tranh mua tạp chí — đi hắn lý tính tiêu phí, ai đều đừng cản ta đoạt yêu đậu đệ nhất trương tả chân.

Mỗi ngày ôm Không Chính Sơ tác phẩm, cắt nối biên tập, tiệt đồ chờ thêm nhan miến nhóm rốt cục chờ đến hắn chụp tạp chí .

Tuy rằng người máy bình thường phát định trang chiếu hoặc tự chụp đều thực xinh đẹp, nhưng tạp chí bất đồng.

Định trang chiếu là vì bày ra nhân vật khí chất, tự chụp là vì thỏa mãn miến, mà tạp chí — có thể càng nhẵn nhụi bày ra nghệ nhân 'Mỹ' .

Như chợt nở rộ với phía chân trời pháo hoa sáng lạn —

Miến nhóm tin tưởng vững chắc: tạp chí thượng sơ sơ, tuyệt đối xinh đẹp tuân lệnh người không rời mắt được.

《 mị lực 》 đệ N kỳ đem bán ngày đó.

Không Chính Sơ miến nhóm yên lặng tại mỗi cái tiệm bán báo sắp xếp khởi đội.

Một bên sắp xếp, một bên ám chà chà phòng bị phụ cận 'Đồng loại', sợ chính mình phân bị cướp đi.

Bàng quan 98 hào: ...

Giống như nghe thấy được khói thuốc súng vị.

Làm tạo vật, 98 hào tận tâm tận lực quán triệt Không Chính Sơ ý tưởng, tại tạp chí tuyên truyền kỳ cố gắng tuyên dương chính xác tiêu phí xem, e sợ cho kiên nhẫn không đủ miến hoa giá cao từ người khác trong tay mua vào tạp chí.

Nhưng mà:

"Lão đại là tưởng vô tri vô giác giảm bớt cạnh tranh sao?"

"Cho dù là lão Đại, chúng ta cũng sẽ không thoái nhượng !"

"Ai cũng không thể ngăn đón ta liếm sơ sơ nhan!"

...

98 hào đỉnh 'Ý đồ trước tiên tiêu giảm người cạnh tranh' hắc oa, một bên phun tào 'Ai tưởng theo các ngươi đoạt tạp chí', một bên cần cù và thật thà giúp này đàn ngây ngốc miến quy hoạch hảo mua kế hoạch, phòng ngừa bọn họ lãng phí tinh lực hoặc là bị hố.

Cuối cùng tại một mảnh cảm tạ thanh trong lối ra.

Nó xem xét xem xét ngồi xổm tiệm bán báo miến nhóm, tái miết hướng huyền phù tại bên người — Không Chính Sơ siêu thanh bản cự phúc áp-phích.

98 hào bày ra đại lão tư thế.

A, áp-phích.

Không liền một chuỗi số liệu sự sao?

#AI thật sự có thể muốn làm gì thì làm #

, đệ 92 chương

Quá hoàn lễ Giáng Sinh, Không Chính Sơ liền khởi hành về nước, chuẩn bị tham gia năm nay điện ảnh và truyền hình buổi lễ long trọng.

Hắn là 'Nam diễn viên chính xuất sắc nhất' cái này giải thưởng nhập vây giả chi nhất.

Tuy rằng không xác định có thể hay không lấy thưởng, nhưng làm một cái tư lịch còn thấp — bình thường nhất cử nhất động đều lễ phép lại có tu dưỡng nghệ nhân, hồng thảm là không thể vắng họp .

Bởi vì đại ngôn âu phục cùng đồng hồ, cho nên người máy không cần vi trang phục phát sầu.

Hắn thích ý nghỉ ngơi vài ngày, liền lấy tốt nhất trạng thái, nghênh đón lễ trao giải:

Hồng thảm bên cạnh đứng đầy phóng viên.

Loang loáng đăng đứt quãng sáng lên.

Trang phục tham dự nghệ nhân nhóm mang trên mặt lớn nhỏ không đồng nhất độ cung, tư thái tao nhã, động nhân đến cực điểm.

— này chúng tinh hội tụ trường hợp, bất luận nhìn bao nhiêu lần, đều có thể nói tráng lệ.

"Nên đi xuống ."

Phương Trạch liếc mắt thảm đỏ, nhẹ giọng nhắc nhở đạo.

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ biết nghe lời phải đẩy mở cửa xe.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 chủ chế nhóm — mấy người ước hảo cùng đi hồng thảm.

Dư một đang nhìn không trung ngẩn người.

Nghe thấy được tiếng bước chân, mới lấy điện thoại di động ra, chậm rãi đưa vào một câu: "Chuẩn bị tốt sao?"

Hắn khó được mặc vào đứng đắn tây trang, trắng nõn mà gầy yếu ngón tay lười nhác nắm di động.

Phát ra nghiêm trang chững chạc — cũng không phải thực để ý an ủi.

Rõ ràng là tại đi 'Xây dựng hài hòa đoàn phim hình tượng' lưu trình.

Không Chính Sơ cười cười: "Chuẩn bị tốt ."

Sức diễn nữ chính Phong Nhã thân thiết kéo chặt cánh tay của hắn, một tay khác cười khẽ nhắc đến váy, hướng hắn hành lễ.

— "Đi nha."

Thiếu nữ mặt mày cong cong bán ra bước chân.

Dư vừa thu lại khởi di động, bán rũ xuống mi mắt, thần sắc bình tĩnh dẫn mọi người bước lên hồng thảm.

Chụp ảnh khi 'Răng rắc' thanh không dứt bên tai.

Cùng với màn hình trước sau hưng phấn, ngưỡng mộ hoặc kích động ánh mắt, này chi toàn viên nhập vây, khí tràng độc đáo, sắc đẹp viễn siêu chia đều tuyến đội ngũ —

Đi hoàn hồng thảm.

"Đây là một chi tuổi trẻ đội ngũ."

"Từ đạo diễn đến diễn viên, mỗi người nhập vòng thời gian, đều không vượt qua năm năm."

— "Nhưng ta tưởng, không có người sẽ hoài nghi bọn họ tiềm lực."

Viết đoạn này nói bác chủ dán thượng mới nhất một lần 'Cùng lan thưởng' trao giải kết quả.

Tốt nhất đạo diễn: dư một

Tốt nhất nữ chính: Phong Nhã

Tốt nhất điện ảnh và truyền hình phối nhạc: 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》

...

"Làm một cái điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch yêu thích giả, ta làm không biết nản lật xem đủ loại tác phẩm — điểm này, chú ý bằng hữu của ta hẳn là có điều hiểu biết."

"Theo lịch duyệt gia tăng, ta ánh mắt càng ngày càng soi mói, có thể làm cho ta phát ra từ nội tâm khen ngợi tác phẩm cũng từ từ giảm bớt."

"May mắn, ta hiểu được tìm kiếm mỗi một bộ tác phẩm sáng loang loáng."

Đoạn này văn tự phía dưới là bác chủ dĩ vãng phát biểu xem sau cảm, có bao có biếm, lời nói đúng trọng tâm, thái độ nghiêm túc.

Đối điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch nhiệt tình nhưng thấy một điểm.

"Loại này tự mình cũng thấy vui ngày, bị 《 thiên tài quyết đấu 》 đánh vỡ . Ngay sau đó, 《 hắc bạch giới tuyến 》 lại ánh vào ta mi mắt."

"Này hai bộ tiếp sức chiếu phim hoàn mỹ kịch truyền hình đã nhượng ta phi thường kinh hỉ , không nghĩ tới, năm nay, ta còn có thể nghênh đón nhất bộ 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》."

Bác chủ dán ra này tam bộ kịch truyền hình áp-phích.

Đọc được này thiên văn vẻ người qua đường bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng nhìn thấy nhất trương tinh xảo không rảnh đến đủ để lệnh sở hữu người tim đập thình thịch mặt.

Áp-phích thượng thanh niên triển lộ ra bất đồng tư thái, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày gian tràn đầy mị lực.

— Không Chính Sơ.

Phong bình thật tốt tân tấn nghệ nhân.

Người qua đường nhóm dễ dàng nhớ tới thanh niên tên.

Thưởng thức hoàn áp-phích, độc giả mới lưu luyến nhìn xuống —

Mặt sau văn tự họa phong đột biến.

Độc giả nhóm nguyên tưởng rằng sẽ nhìn thấy bác chủ đối với này tam bộ kịch truyền hình đánh giá, hoặc là đối 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 đoàn phim thổi phồng.

Nhưng mà.

— "Ta không thể không nói, hắn diễn xuất thật sự rất tuyệt."

— "Hắn cực kì xinh đẹp đến đột phá phía chân trời."

— "Mãnh liệt an lợi tha phối âm động mạn điện ảnh 《 thần để 》."

...

Nhìn hoàn văn vẻ phần sau bộ phận, độc giả nhóm lâm vào trầm mặc.

ROID: bác chủ rõ ràng là Không Chính Sơ miến, bí mật mang theo hàng lậu nghiêm trọng. Đại gia tán đi.

— van cầu bác chủ không cần lại cho ta gia tăng tình địch .

Giấy ráp: trên lầu ngươi bại lộ .

Toàn trí toàn năng thụ: ta còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy cam cam ( bác chủ ) như vậy mê một minh tinh, ta đi trăm độ một chút.

Một phút đồng hồ sau —

Toàn trí toàn năng thụ: ngọa tào! Đây là cái kia tay không kéo ô tô dũng sĩ? ! Hắn cư nhiên còn có thể xuất tới tham gia lễ trao giải? ! Ta cho rằng hắn đã... Khụ khụ.

Quả nhiên là ta nghĩ đến rất âm u .

Tiểu ca ca như vậy lợi hại, phấn phấn .

Người qua đường A: thủy, thuỷ quân?

...

Trên mạng nghị luận xôn xao.

Xa Bạch khép lại bút kí bản, chống cằm nhìn về phía ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông thanh niên.

"Chúc mừng."

Hắn cười nói: "Trở thành sử thượng trẻ tuổi nhất 'Cùng lan thưởng' ảnh đế."

Không Chính Sơ chớp chớp đôi mắt, lông mi run rẩy, màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi dạng khởi nhợt nhạt sóng gợn.

Trẻ tuổi nhất ảnh đế sao...

Người máy nhớ lại đứng thượng đài lĩnh thưởng một khắc kia.

Tại rực rỡ dưới ánh đèn, hắn thần sắc bình tĩnh tiếp nhận tượng trưng cho vinh dự Tiểu Kim người, ngón tay nắm lấy microphone.

Rất nhỏ tiếng hít thở đập tại microphone mặt ngoài.

Tâm tư khác nhau mọi người không hẹn mà cùng đối hắn lộ ra bao hàm chúc phúc biểu tình.

Thanh niên bán hạp hạ mi mắt.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng giơ lên khóe môi, ngũ quan xinh xắn nhu hòa giống như là ba tháng phong.

"Ta giá trị được các ngươi kiêu ngạo."

— "Đúng không?"

Như năm trước lễ trao giải giống nhau.

Hắn khom lưng xuống, đối với màn ảnh bái: "Cám ơn các ngươi thích ta."

— hôm nay ta, cũng kiên định bất di đi tới .

Bởi vì cho rằng ưu tú là hô hấp tự nhiên sự, cho nên Không Chính Sơ tại bắt được cái thứ nhất ảnh Đế hậu biểu hiện đến thực bình thản — thành công đánh mất Xa Bạch tưởng muốn chúc mừng tâm tư.

"Không kiêu không nóng là chuyện tốt." Phương Trạch bình luận, "Dù sao, chính sơ cái này ảnh đế, vẫn là có một chút hơi nước ."

Mặc dù tại người máy cố gắng cùng doanh tiêu đoàn đội tuyên truyền hạ, công chúng đã hình thành 'Không Chính Sơ diễn xuất hảo' tiềm thức.

Nhưng hắn tư lịch thật sự rất thiển .

Tại hắn phía trước, còn có một đám thực lực phái diễn viên chờ lấy ảnh đế.

Nhưng mà —

① năm nay chỉ có 《 Shalnark nhất sinh 》 nhượng người xem khắc sâu ấn tượng.

② Xa Bạch giúp hắn xử lý 'Hoa ấn quảng trường sự kiện' khi triển lộ ra mũi nhọn, tạo thành hắn bối cảnh thâm hậu biểu hiện giả dối, hù trụ trong vòng người.

'Cùng lan thưởng' giám khảo nhóm suy tư vài giây đồng hồ, liền quyết đoán đem thưởng ban hắn.

— dù sao hắn sớm hay muộn có thể lấy cái này thưởng, không bằng làm thuận nước giong thuyền.

Biết giải thưởng tin tức Phương Trạch liếc xe • thật bối cảnh thâm hậu • bạch liếc mắt một cái, tỏ vẻ não bổ là một cái thứ tốt, hy vọng giám khảo nhóm có.

Hắn khoái trá đem ghi việc bản thượng viết xuống tiểu mục tiêu — 'Cùng lan thưởng ảnh đế' hoa rụng, thêm thượng 'Oscar ảnh đế' này vài chữ.

Không quản có thể hay không lấy, giấc mộng tổng là muốn có .

Người đại diện lãnh tĩnh đẩy hạ kính mắt.

Không Chính Sơ tiếp hai cái tân kịch bản.

Một cái sắp tới liền muốn chụp ảnh-quay phim, một cái còn tại trù bị giai đoạn, thời gian thượng không xung đột.

Sắp tới liền muốn chụp kịch bản gọi 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》, lại là nhất bộ nước ngoài đặc hiệu tảng lớn, lấy phương Tây ảo tưởng thế giới vi chủ thể, bộ thượng cứu vớt thế giới xác.

Hắn ở bên trong sức diễn tinh linh vương tử.

Nghe nói, 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 đạo diễn tại đi dạo phố khi, trong lúc vô ý nhìn thấy hắn quay phim tạp chí ngạnh chiếu, đương trường liền vỗ hạ đầu —

"Đây chính là ta tưởng muốn cảm giác."

Đạo diễn một bên than thở, một bên hành động nhanh chóng bắt đầu tìm người.

Hắn có đem linh trụ cột người dạy dỗ ra tự tin.

Về phần liên hệ phía trên trạch sau, phát hiện thanh niên diễn xuất rất tuyệt — thì hoàn toàn là niềm vui ngoài dự đoán.

Cái thứ hai kịch bản, là quốc nội .

Không Chính Sơ nhược điểm là rõ ràng : căn cơ thiển.

Cho dù bước lên quốc tế sân khấu, quốc nội miến tại ổn định tăng trưởng, thoát phấn dẫn rất thấp...

Phương Trạch như trước lo lắng.

Hắn cho rằng thanh niên yêu cầu thường thường chụp một ít tân tác phẩm, duy trì quốc nội nhiệt độ.

— vì thế hắn tiếp nhận 《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》.

《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 câu chuyện phát sinh tại dân quốc thời kì.

Chủ tuyến là gián điệp cứu quốc chi lộ, hỗn loạn cùng nhà giàu tiểu thư ái hận tình cừu.

Không Chính Sơ sức diễn chính là nữ chính đệ đệ, một cái thiên chân , vô ưu vô lự xinh đẹp tiểu thiếu gia.

Kết cục vi nữ chủ chắn súng mà chết.

— đặt ra cẩu huyết, cũng rất thảo hỉ nhân vật.

Quan trọng nhất là, tiểu thiếu gia diễn phân không nhiều lắm, mà hiện hữu diễn phân đều là có thể nguyên vẹn bày ra Không Chính Sơ mị lực .

Phương Trạch đối cái này kịch bản thực vừa lòng.

Người máy ký xuống hai phân hiệp ước, tái dựa theo lệ thường, mở miến gặp mặt sẽ, mới chạy tới 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 quay phim nơi sân.

Chụp hoàn 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 sau, hắn liền không tất tái duy trì dáng người .

Ngược lại yêu cầu biến đến tinh tế —

Tinh linh vương tử cùng tiểu thiếu gia cũng không phải thân cường thể tráng người.

Tại Phương Trạch cùng Xa Bạch ngầm có ý đau lòng dưới ánh mắt, Không Chính Sơ mỹ tư tư bắt đầu khẩn cấp gầy thân.

— rốt cục có thể không ăn cái gì.

Cảm thấy vui vẻ.

Vi chụp đến càng chân thật, Không Chính Sơ tóc bị nhuộm thành đạm kim sắc.

Như là mông lung , lụa mỏng tự dương quang, xứng thượng hắn bạch giống như nha da thịt cùng tân thảo thảm cỏ xanh nhân con ngươi...

Tinh xảo đến hư ảo.

Thanh niên dựa theo camera sư yêu cầu, cầm lấy cung tiễn, rớt ra dây cung —

Hắn tinh mịn mi mắt khẽ nhúc nhích, thần thái an tĩnh.

Diễn phục hoàn mỹ buộc vòng quanh hắn cao ngất dáng người.

Tất cả mọi người theo bản năng phóng nhẹ động tác, e sợ cho đánh vỡ này tốt đẹp mà làm người ta hoa mắt thần mê hình ảnh.

Hắn tựa như bông tuyết.

Thoạt nhìn thanh lãnh, đã có xúc chi tức hóa mềm mại nội tại.

Ôn hòa , thuần túy .

— tản ra trí mạng lực hấp dẫn.

Camera sư sửng sốt một lúc lâu, sau đó dựa vào nhiều năm qua hình thành cơ bắp ký ức, đè xuống khoái môn.

Chờ Không Chính Sơ hồi hoá trang gian bổ trang, hắn trống rỗng đại não mới miễn cưỡng khôi phục tự hỏi năng lực.

Này sắc đẹp...

Quả thực là hành tẩu 'Binh khí' .

Hắn lật xem máy chụp hình nội ảnh chụp, thần tình thổn thức cảm thán nói.

, đệ 93 chương

Chụp 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 khoảng cách, Không Chính Sơ còn phải về nước tuyên truyền chính mình sắp phát hành hai thủ đơn khúc —《 hoa ngữ 》 cùng 《 tinh linh 》.

Tuy rằng lấy hắn hiện nay nhiệt độ cùng nhân khí, căn bản không tất rất tận lực tuyên truyền, nhưng bỉnh 'Cấp quốc nội miến đưa phúc lợi' ý tưởng, hắn quyết định tham gia một đương tống nghệ.

Năm gần đây, tuyển tú tiết mục như cuộn sóng ùn ùn.

Khán giả ham thích với nhìn tuyển thủ nhóm biểu diễn, truy mộng người cũng nhiều giấc mộng tưởng trở thành sự thật cơ hội.

— cho nên, Không Chính Sơ lần này cần tham gia , là gần nhất thập phần đứng đầu 《 tương lai chi tinh 》.

Tuyển thủ nhóm sẽ tùy cơ tổ đội, tiến hành pk, tái từ hiện trường người xem đầu phiếu quyết định thắng bại.

Người máy ngày nghỉ rất ngắn.

Vi không lãng phí thời gian, hắn vừa xuống máy bay, liền trực tiếp chạy tới 《 tương lai chi tinh 》 thu hiện trường.

"Chính sơ."

Làm đạo sư chi nhất Mẫn Vũ tại 《 kích thích cùng thét chói tai 》 trong cùng Không Chính Sơ từng có gặp mặt một lần.

Nàng hữu hảo đánh xong tiếp đón, liền nhịn không được thổn thức: lúc trước Sở Hạo tùy tiện mời người qua đường, cư nhiên đã trở thành bán chỉ cước đạp thượng quốc tế đại minh tinh .

— bay lên tốc độ tựa như ngồi hỏa tiễn.

"Mẫn tỷ." Không Chính Sơ lễ phép cười cười.

"Ân." Mẫn Vũ lên tiếng, "Đi thôi. Ta trước mang ngươi đi gặp thấy chúng ta tuyển thủ."

Tuyển thủ nhóm chỉ biết là sẽ có thần bí khách quý đến trợ trận.

Tới luyện tập thất sau, Mẫn Vũ nhỏ giọng ý bảo Không Chính Sơ giấu đi, chính mình thì gõ gõ môn, hào phóng đi vào đi.

— "Lão sư?"

Tuyển thủ nhóm dừng lại động tác, nghi hoặc mà nhu thuận nhìn về phía Mẫn Vũ.

"... Ngài muốn kiểm tra thành quả sao?"

Có người thăm dò tính hỏi ý kiến.

"Không là." Mẫn Vũ lắc lắc đầu, cười khẽ trát hạ con mắt trái, sau đó hạ giọng, thoạt nhìn thần bí hề hề , "Các ngươi đoán ai tới ?"

Vừa nghe không là đến kiểm tra huấn luyện thành quả , tuyển thủ nhóm liền thả lỏng buộc chặt thần kinh —

"Ai a?"

"Nghe nói lần này tới khách quý rất có phân lượng?"

"Nha? Phải không?"

"Không phải đâu? Ta nghe nói là một cái tân nhân."

...

Bắt đầu líu ríu thảo luận chính mình tiểu đạo tin tức.

Ba phút đồng hồ sau.

"Hảo ." Mẫn Vũ vỗ vỗ bàn tay, ngăn lại tuyển thủ nhóm thảo luận, "Đoán nhiều như vậy làm chi, đại gia tận mắt nhìn thấy nhìn chẳng phải sẽ biết sao?"

Nàng nhẹ cười nói: "Mau vào đi, chính sơ."

— "Nha? !"

Tuyển thủ nhóm không hẹn mà cùng phát ra kinh hô.

Tới cư nhiên là Không Chính Sơ? !

Cái kia diễn xuất siêu quần, chuẩn âm cực cao, ngũ quan tinh xảo đến nhượng người chọn không xuất bất luận cái gì tật xấu, hút phấn năng lực cường đến bất khả tư nghị — được xưng là hành tẩu 'Nhiệt sưu' tân tấn ảnh đế Không Chính Sơ? !

Tại tuyển thủ nhóm hoặc kinh ngạc hoặc kích động dưới ánh mắt, thanh niên thần sắc bình tĩnh đi vào môn nội.

Hắn màu xanh biếc con ngươi doanh đầy dương quang, mi mắt như là tiểu bàn chải, bán che khuất mâu trung quang hoa, không chút nào không ảnh hưởng này ánh mắt linh động trình độ.

Không Chính Sơ khẽ nhếch khóe môi, nói câu 'Các ngươi hảo' .

Trường hợp chợt an tĩnh.

Giống như không khí đều bị đọng lại .

"Ta thiên nột..."

Một lúc lâu, mới có người phủng hai má, nỉ non đạo: "Cảm giác đã bị sắc đẹp bạo đánh."

— sẽ động sơ sơ thật là dễ nhìn!

Nội tâm trụ cái Fan cuồng bộ phận tuyển thủ âm thầm hò hét.

"Đều biệt ngẩn người ." Mẫn Vũ dở khóc dở cười ra tiếng nhắc nhở, "Các ngươi chuẩn bị một chút, nửa giờ sau cùng chính lần đầu khởi diễn tập mở màn."

Thanh niên hợp thời cười cười.

Tuyển thủ nhóm nhất thời càng vựng hồ , lập tức tinh thần chấn hưng tỏ vẻ nhất định sẽ hảo hảo biểu hiện.

— tuyệt đối không thể tại yêu bột đậu hỗn hợp trước mất mặt!

"Ngươi cũng không cần làm như thế nào."

"Mở màn khúc dùng chính là ngươi 《 hoa ngữ 》, vũ từ tuyển thủ khiêu, ngươi phối hợp đi một chút vị, làm vài cái động tác liền hảo."

Phương Trạch thản nhiên trần thuật: "Thời gian còn lại, ngươi cứ ngồi tại ghế trên, đương cái vật biểu tượng — chú ý tư thế ngồi, tuyệt đối không thể than ."

Người đại diện nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là bổ thượng câu nói sau cùng.

"Úc."

Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu.

Vì thế —

Tiết mục thu hiện trường.

Không Chính Sơ dựa theo diễn tập khi tình cảnh, hoàn thành mở màn, liền nện bước tao nhã đi đến ghế dựa bên cạnh, đoan chính ngồi xuống.

Tư thái đứng đắn lại suất khí.

— thần tượng hành trang có thể nói là phi thường trọng .

Mẫn Vũ vô ý liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

Mẫn Vũ: ...

Rất lóe sáng .

Vị này xướng khiêu câu giai đạo sư im lặng không lên tiếng thu liễm chính mình xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo tư thế ngồi.

Bên cạnh đạo sư vô ý thức đi theo điều chỉnh tư thế.

Tuyển thủ nhóm: ...

Di?

— không khí như thế nào đột nhiên nghiêm túc đi lên?

Lên sân khấu sau bị đạo sư đoan trang bộ dáng sợ tới mức mộng bức lại thấp thỏm tuyển thủ nhóm thần kinh một băng, biểu diễn đến càng dốc sức .

Từ bỏ tâm lý tố chất rất thấp tuyển thủ, những người khác đều tại đây phân dưới áp lực bộc phát ra vượt qua đạo sư nhóm mong muốn năng lực.

Ôm ấp giấc mộng mọi người tùy ý rơi mồ hôi, dùng tươi cười đốt sáng lên vô số người xem trong lòng khát khao.

— truy mộng.

Một cái mãi mãi không thay đổi , có thể đánh động nhân tâm chủ đề.

Không Chính Sơ rũ xuống mi mắt.

Đó là một tinh quang lóng lánh sân khấu.

Tưởng muốn trở thành minh tinh , tưởng muốn đánh tạo minh tinh , tưởng muốn truy đuổi minh tinh ... Tề tụ một đường.

Miến yêu thích là có thời hạn .

Hắn nhớ rõ 98 hào chỉnh lý tân tăng miến cơ bản số liệu — phần lớn là từ biệt nghệ nhân trên tay chuyển hóa tới.

Cho nên.

Nhìn tiền phương ra sức tản ra mị lực tuyển thủ nhóm, người máy bỗng nhiên ý thức được một vấn đề:

[ Không Chính Sơ là sẽ bị thời đại vứt bỏ . ]

Cho dù hắn hiện tại nổi bật tối thịnh, cũng như trước chạy không khỏi cái này vận mệnh.

Cho nên.

Chỉ có thể tồn tại mười năm.

Nói không chừng — là một loại chúc phúc.

Sạch sẽ đến, thu hoạch lớn vinh quang đi.

Lưu xuống, liền tất cả đều là ấm áp cùng yêu.

, đệ 94 chương

Ở quốc nội tham gia hoàn 《 tương lai chi tinh 》 thu sau, Không Chính Sơ cảm xúc liền không đúng lắm.

Tuy rằng thanh niên trước sau như một ưu tú, công tác thượng không có xuất hiện bất luận cái gì sai lầm, thuận theo phối hợp đạo diễn cùng biên kịch, hoàn thiện chính mình tại 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 trong diễn phân.

Nhưng Xa Bạch vẫn là sắc bén đã nhận ra không phối hợp địa phương.

"Ngươi có cảm giác hay không đến..." Nam nhân tổ chức một chút ngôn ngữ, không xác định hỏi, "Chính sơ gần nhất rất suy sụp?"

"... Suy sụp?" Phương Trạch mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, "Ngươi cảm thấy một cái tâm tình suy sụp người có thể như thế hoàn mỹ hoàn thành công tác sao? Khắc chế hạ ngươi kia lão mụ tử nhất dạng tâm tính đi."

"Chính sơ cũng không phải từ oa oa."

Người đại diện mắt nhìn ngồi ở xa xa — thần sắc bình thản Không Chính Sơ, tỏ vẻ vô pháp lý giải Xa Bạch sầu lo.

— chính sơ hướng tới là để cho người bớt lo .

Vĩnh viễn như hồ sâu giống nhau trầm tĩnh, không kiêu không nóng, lý trí lại lãnh tĩnh, hiểu được suy nghĩ kĩ mới làm.

Chính là tham gia một lần tống nghệ thu mà thôi.

Phương Trạch tưởng: loại này tái bình thường bất quá thông cáo, làm sao có thể đối chính sơ tạo thành mặt trái ảnh hưởng.

Hắn thuận lý thành chương lược qua chuyện này.

... Thật là ta suy nghĩ nhiều sao?

Bị người đại diện phản bác Xa Bạch thập phần rối rắm.

Hắn buông xuống chậu hoa, bán ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, vi ngẩng đầu lên, nương cành lá gian khe hở nhìn phía Không Chính Sơ.

Thanh niên mặt mày nhiễm tầng dương quang, như bức tranh tinh mỹ.

Mâu quang ôn hòa, nhìn không ra hỉ giận, như có như không ảnh ngược xuất tinh mịn mi mắt.

— như là lọt vào đi khói mù.

... Quả nhiên, ý nghĩ của ta là đúng.

Xa Bạch ý nghĩ nháy mắt biến đến rõ ràng, sở hữu nghi ngờ cùng hoang mang đều bị tan rã. Cùng lúc đó, càng phát ra nồng hậu sầu lo nổi lên trong lòng.

Hắn vì cái gì sẽ suy sụp?

Về nước mấy ngày nay, nhất định xảy ra chuyện gì...

Nam nhân cẩn thận hồi ức một lần thu 《 tương lai chi tinh 》 trải qua, không khỏi càng thêm khó hiểu.

— hết thảy đều rất bình thường .

Hắn căn bản không có suy sụp lý do.

Xa Bạch trầm tư một lúc lâu, quyết định tái quan sát một đoạn thời gian.

— tổng có thể tìm ra nguyên nhân .

Không Chính Sơ nhìn chăm chú vào đựng thủy thủy tinh chén, vẻ mặt tối nghĩa.

Môn bị nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, lập tức vang lên nhẹ yếu tiếng bước chân.

Xử lý hoàn thực vật Xa Bạch từ đình viện nội đi tới.

Không Chính Sơ nhìn phía hắn.

"... Làm sao vậy?" Nam nhân hoang mang hỏi.

Hắn nhìn từ trên xuống dưới chính mình: "Là ta dính vào nê sao?"

Không phải chính sơ vì cái gì hoàn toàn không tính toán dời đi tầm mắt?

Không Chính Sơ nhấp môi dưới cánh.

"Không có gì." Người máy thản nhiên đưa ánh mắt thả lại thủy tinh chén thượng, "Chính là không cẩn thận thất thần ."

Thanh duyệt tiếng nói trong nghe không ra bất luận cái gì khác thường.

— hắn ngụy trang thiên y vô phùng.

Xa Bạch 'Ân' một tiếng.

Nếu nhớ không lầm nói, đây là chính sơ lần đầu tiên đương người khác mặt thất thần.

... Quả nhiên thực không thích hợp.

Hắn âm thầm phán đoán đạo.

Ngày đó rạng sáng.

Không Chính Sơ dựa theo đặt ra, kết thúc hôn mê.

Hắn không có bật đèn, quang chân đi vào phòng tắm, lãnh tĩnh xoay khai vòi nước, dùng thủy nhét đầy bồn tắm lớn.

Hắc ám ảnh hưởng hắn không được tầm nhìn.

Người máy vươn tay, chạm vào lạnh như băng mặt nước.

Sóng gợn đẩy ra.

Mơ hồ không rõ ảnh ngược xuất hắn ẩn sâu do dự mặt mày.

... Không thể lùi bước .

Không Chính Sơ thầm nghĩ.

Đồng thời ngồi vào bồn tắm lớn, thong thả câu lũ đứng dậy tử, một chút một chút không có vào trong nước.

Hắn sợi tóc theo vằn nước phiêu đãng, tiêm trường mi mắt biến đến ướt sũng , màu xanh biếc con ngươi bán hạp hạ, toát ra ánh sáng màu giống như biển sâu trong san hô, cực kỳ mỹ lệ.

Thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua.

Người máy không tự chủ được lui thành một tiểu đoàn, lông mày khẩn túc.

Hắn tựa hồ tại phát run, nhưng nhìn kỹ, lại tìm không thấy bất luận cái gì yếu đuối.

— không thể lùi bước .

Người máy không ngừng mặc niệm những lời này.

Người nhiều như vậy chờ trở thành thần tượng, người nhiều như vậy tại cố gắng phát ra quang mang, người nhiều như vậy có được thu hoạch người khác yêu thích tư chất...

Nếu không đủ ưu tú nói, khẳng định sẽ bị miến bỏ xuống .

Chỉ cần có thể vượt qua đối thủy sợ hãi, ta sẽ không có rất rõ ràng khuyết điểm.

— liền sẽ không quá nhanh bị buông tha .

Không Chính Sơ mi mắt khẽ run, hốc mắt khó hiểu bắt đầu nóng lên, như là khoái rơi lệ.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình có chút đáng thương.

Cùng điều tiểu cẩu dường như.

Không có nhân ái , truy đuổi nói, nên cái gì đều không có .

— hắn ngắn ngủi nhân sinh trong, chỉ có 'Đương thần tượng' cái này tuyển hạng.

Hẹp hòi, nhưng không cách nào tránh thoát.

Hắn lần đầu tiên hoài nghi khởi chính mình tồn tại ý nghĩa.

Có lẽ —

Phía trước 97 cái tàn thứ phẩm bị tiêu hủy địa phương, càng thích hợp hắn.

Xe làm không công cái ác mộng.

Cảnh trong mơ trước bán đoạn cùng giữa trưa tình cảnh nhất dạng:

Hắn tiến vào gian phòng.

Thanh niên ngửa đầu nhìn về phía hắn, biểu tình bình tĩnh, khẽ mím môi cánh môi.

"Làm sao vậy?"

Hắn thuật lại đạo: "Là ta dính vào nê sao?"

Kế tiếp, chính sơ hẳn là sẽ trả lời 'Không có gì' .

Xa Bạch đã dự liệu được sau đó phát triển.

Nhưng mà.

Thanh niên lại cong hạ con ngươi, đối hắn lộ ra thập phần tươi cười dịu dàng.

Cái gì đi.

So giữa trưa phản ứng hảo nhiều lắm.

Xa Bạch nhẹ nhàng thở ra, giơ lên khóe môi, môi mấp máy —

Đây nhất định là cái mộng đẹp đi.

Tại bọn họ chỗ ở trung, chính sơ nhìn quanh sinh huy nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, mà hắn lập tức có thể dành cho này đáp lại.

Hết thảy đều là hắn chờ đợi .

— "Ta phải đi."

Không Chính Sơ tại hắn trước đã mở miệng.

Nói câu nhượng hắn trong nhất thời vô pháp lý giải nói.

Tiếp theo giây.

Thanh niên thân ảnh biến đến đạm bạc.

Như một bức tỉ mỉ miêu tả màu duyên họa, bị người dùng như da hung hăng lau đi.

Xa Bạch kinh ngạc đứng ở tại chỗ.

— trái tim bỗng nhiên quán đầy bi thương.

Nam nhân đột nhiên bừng tỉnh.

Hắn ngồi xuống, thở dốc vài tiếng.

Chính sơ đâu?

Hắn thương hoảng sợ phiên xuống giường, chạy đến Không Chính Sơ trước của phòng, khuất khởi ngón tay, gõ gõ ván cửa.

"Chính sơ."

Xa Bạch một bên bình ổn cảm xúc, một bên kêu.

Môn nội không có người lên tiếng trả lời.

Tuy rằng biết chính mình không nên tại rạng sáng quấy rầy thanh niên nghỉ ngơi, nhưng Xa Bạch tạm dừng trong chốc lát, vẫn là lần thứ hai xao hưởng cửa phòng.

"Ngươi ở đâu?"

Hắn bao hàm thân thiết chờ đợi.

Thật lâu sau.

Phía sau cửa truyền đến 'Cùm cụp' một tiếng.

— cửa mở.

Môn nội người bị bóng ma bao phủ, toàn thân đều là thấp , bọt nước 'Lạch cạch' 'Lạch cạch' theo thân thể hắn đi xuống rụng.

"Ta tại."

Hắn ngẩng đầu, nửa khuôn mặt bại lộ tại hành lang nội dưới ánh đèn.

Cặp kia hướng tới ôn hòa hoặc bình tĩnh màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi doanh thủy quang, yếu ớt giống như là giáo đường đỉnh thủy tinh.

Xa Bạch chợt im miệng không nói.

Nên nói cái gì đó.

Hắn cùng với thanh niên đối diện.

Không Chính Sơ trong mắt tần lâm thoát phá bất lực cơ hồ đem hắn đâm bị thương.

— hắn tại hướng ta cầu cứu.

Ý thức được điểm này nam nhân nhu hòa hạ mặt mày, kềm chế nhượng hắn khó chịu không thôi đau lòng, nhẹ nhàng , thật cẩn thận vuốt ve thượng người máy hai má.

Xúc cảm lạnh như băng.

Lưu lại thủy tích vựng nhiễm đầu ngón tay của hắn.

"Ta cuối cùng là lo lắng cho mình quá độ quấy nhiễu nhân sinh của ngươi, cho nên ngươi không nói, ta liền chưa bao giờ hỏi."

Xa Bạch rũ xuống đầu, thanh âm có chút ách.

"Là ta sai."

"Ta nên sớm một chút hành động ."

— "Xin lỗi, chính sơ."

Thiếu chút nữa không có thể tại ngươi bất lực nhất thời điểm bồi tại bên cạnh ngươi.

Ta sai.

Không Chính Sơ thay sạch sẽ quần áo, ướt át sợi tóc tại dưới ánh đèn nhiều vài phần nhu thuận.

Hắn cúi thấp đầu, không nói được một lời.

Tùy ý Xa Bạch dùng máy sấy vì mình thổi tóc.

'Vù vù' tiếng gió không dứt bên tai, trắng nõn ngón tay cùng đen thùi sợi tóc đan chéo.

Mười phút sau.

Xa Bạch buông xuống máy sấy.

Hắn ngồi ở người máy tiền phương, mím chặt môi cánh.

Trầm mặc lan tràn mở ra.

Hướng tới chú trọng hình tượng toàn năng thần tượng vẫn không nhúc nhích, không hề hay biết đỉnh một đầu hỗn độn lọn tóc mỏng.

Ánh mắt mờ mịt giống như là đề tuyến rối gỗ.

"... Ta thực lo lắng ngươi a."

Xa Bạch khe khẽ thở dài một hơi, thấp giọng đánh vỡ này quá mức yên lặng bầu không khí.

Bao quát hắn ở bên trong, mọi người đều cho rằng hắn đối Không Chính Sơ lo lắng là dư thừa — nhưng hắn ức chế không được.

Những cái đó từ việc nhỏ không đáng kể chỗ toát ra áp lực, một lần lại một lần đụng vào thần kinh của hắn, nhượng hắn không thể tin 'Chính sơ không có việc gì' loại này lí do thoái thác.

Tuy rằng một lần do dự không quyết, nhưng vạn hạnh —

Tại quan trọng nhất thời khắc, hắn quyết đoán lại kiên quyết bán ra cước bộ.

Xa Bạch thu liễm khởi phức tạp suy nghĩ, ôn hòa mà bình tĩnh hỏi: "Ngươi hẳn là, tưởng đối ta nói cái gì đó đi?"

Không phải, ngươi sẽ không mở cửa .

Sẽ không để cho ta phát hiện ngươi yếu ớt một mặt.

Không Chính Sơ liếc Xa Bạch liếc mắt một cái.

Hắn tinh mịn mi mắt thượng trụy toái mang, sấn đến đôi mắt sáng ngời lại mỹ lệ.

"Ân."

Lập tức, người máy thản nhiên , không bí mật mang theo cái gì cảm xúc lên tiếng.

"Nếu, ngươi nhận thức một cái..."

Không Chính Sơ tạm dừng trong chốc lát: "Một cái đem tồn tại ý nghĩa toàn bộ ký thác tại người khác người trên thân."

— "Ngươi sẽ như thế nào đánh giá hắn đâu?"

Xa Bạch diện lộ hoang mang.

Nói như vậy, nói hết giả trong miệng 'Một người', 'Một cái bằng hữu', 'Một cái thân thích' chờ từ ngữ đều đại biểu chính mình.

Nhưng Không Chính Sơ sở miêu tả tính cách, cùng hắn bình thường biểu hiện là hoàn toàn cùng bác .

Ưu tú thường thường cùng với tự lập.

Mà tự lập người, sẽ không như thố ti hoa leo lên người khác sinh hoạt.

Cho nên —

Có chút đầu óc lơ mơ Xa Bạch rõ ràng vứt bỏ vô dụng suy đoán, thẳng thắn thành khẩn đáp lại: "Ta không biết cuộc đời của hắn, không có biện pháp làm ra chính xác đánh giá."

"Ta chỉ hy vọng."

"Hắn vẫn quyến luyến thế giới này."

— "Sau đó từ từ học được, vì mình mà sống."

Đêm hôm đó.

Người máy như có điều suy nghĩ sợ run một lúc lâu.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào trước người — rõ ràng buồn ngủ dần dần dày lại cường chống đãi tại hắn phụ cận nam nhân, trong con ngươi mờ mịt một chút một chút lui bước.

Như thong thả thịnh phóng đóa hoa giống nhau.

Trong mắt của hắn lần nữa xuất hiện thần thái.

Đây là một trọng yếu biến chuyển.

Người máy bắt đầu nghi ngờ chính mình tồn tại ý nghĩa, tinh tinh chi hỏa 'Nhân tính' cùng căn nguyên chỗ 'Mệnh lệnh' sinh ra khác nhau.

Vì thế hắn lâm vào mê mang.

Hắn ý đồ dành cho chính mình hoàn toàn mới định nghĩa: máy móc hoặc là nhân loại.

Mâu thuẫn không thôi người máy tẩm không tại lạnh lẽo trong nước, màu xanh biếc đôi mắt nhẹ nhàng khép kín — thế giới triệt để bụi đen xuống.

Sợ hãi bên trong, duy nhất nguồn sáng chính là sáng tạo giả nhóm khảm nhập 'Mệnh lệnh' .

"Muốn trở thành đáng giá bị yêu thích thần tượng a."

Không ngừng ở trong đầu tiếng vọng câu chữ, kiên định đem hắn đẩy ly 'Nhân tính' .

Thẳng đến —

"Đông đông."

Thanh thúy tiếng đập cửa mãnh liệt gọi về lý trí của hắn.

Đứng ở ngoài cửa người không hề biết cử động của mình đối hắn tạo thành nhiều đại ảnh hưởng, chính là ôn nhu niệm ra tên của hắn.

"Chính sơ."

Không Chính Sơ ngồi dậy.

Giọt nước mưa va chạm, phát ra 'Rầm rầm' thanh âm.

Hắn nhìn phía thanh nguyên chỗ, trong óc trống rỗng, đã cứng ngắc chân lại tự phát tránh thoát dòng nước lực cản, ly khai bồn tắm lớn.

Sau đó, hơi có vẻ dồn dập đi tới phía sau cửa.

Cùng với trái tim cổ động, người máy mở ra cửa phòng.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn sửng sốt nam nhân, trong lòng mỗ cái góc chợt buông lỏng.

Giống như biết chính mình sắp bị mang ly hắc ám —

Cho nên lộ ra thoải mái ý cười:

Ngươi rốt cục đến .

, đệ 95 chương

Xa Bạch kỳ thật không rõ ràng lắm cử động của mình sở đại biểu ý nghĩa.

Hắn chính là theo bản năng đối Không Chính Sơ cầu cứu làm ra đáp lại, đem người máy từ trong vực sâu kéo đi ra.

Mà người máy rơi vào vực sâu nguyên nhân, quá trình...

Hắn một mực không biết.

Nam nhân nghĩ quá truy nguyên.

Chính là —

Nhìn chăm chú vào Không Chính Sơ trên mặt kia như trút được gánh nặng tươi cười, trong lòng hắn hoang mang như thế nào cũng hỏi ra khỏi miệng.

Nếu.

Chẳng sợ chỉ có một tia khả năng tính.

Nếu hắn vấn đề chạm nỗi đau Không Chính Sơ...

Xa Bạch không muốn đi đánh cuộc.

Coi như hết.

Hắn thầm nghĩ: chính sơ không có việc gì thì tốt rồi.

— yêu một người, không chính là hy vọng thế giới của hắn vĩnh viễn không có khói mù sao?

Về phần những thứ khác.

Chính sơ muốn nói thời điểm, tự nhiên sẽ nói.

— cho dù hắn trên người bí mật nhiều tuân lệnh người bất an.

Không Chính Sơ tại chụp diễn.

Cái này đoạn ngắn là 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 trong trọng điểm diễn phân chi nhất.

Tinh Linh tộc bởi vì ma vật mà sụp đổ, mất đi lãnh địa.

Sở hữu tinh linh đều lo sợ bất an.

Lúc này, người máy sở sức diễn tinh linh vương tử buông xuống qua lại kiêu căng, biểu hiện ra ôn nhu lại tin cậy một mặt, trấn an trụ lo sợ không yên tộc dân.

Hắn tượng trưng cho sinh sôi không thôi, chưa bao giờ đoạn tuyệt hy vọng.

"Các tổ vào chỗ."

"Action— "

Thanh niên bán ngồi xổm xuống, áo choàng rơi xuống đất.

Hắn như tân nha xinh đẹp trong con ngươi một mảnh trầm tĩnh, thần sắc thong dong đến giống như gần đoạn trong thời gian chưa bao giờ phát sinh quá tai nạn.

Vương tử cùng chính mình tộc dân đối diện.

Hắn cụp xuống hạ mi mắt, đồng tử ảnh ngược xuất tộc dân kia tràn đầy nước mắt mặt.

"... Kiên cường điểm."

Không Chính Sơ vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ tộc dân tóc.

"Sẽ khá hơn."

"Ta cam đoan."

Hắn khó thể thấy cong lên khóe môi, dương quang lo lắng từ hắn mặt mày gian chảy ra.

Vương tử hướng tới là thanh lãnh lại cao ngạo .

Không thích nói giỡn, rất ít cùng người thân cận, đứng đắn đến cùng hoàn cảnh không hợp nhau.

Cho nên.

Hắn sẽ không nói dối.

Từ miệng của hắn giữa dòng xuất lời nói, có vẻ như thế tin cậy.

Tộc dân giật mình.

Thấy hắn lâm vào trầm tư, tạm thời thoát khỏi khủng hoảng cảm xúc, vương tử thu hồi tay, đứng lên.

— chạy tới kế tiếp tinh linh bên cạnh.

Đoạn này diễn qua đi, các tộc không tái cho nhau phòng bị — hoặc là căm thù, học phối hợp hắn tộc, phát huy chính mình sở trường, vi đánh lui ma vật cống hiến lực lượng của chính mình.

Phản kích chiến khai hỏa.

Mà trước kia tự do với trần thế ở ngoài tinh linh vương tử, cũng tại chiến hỏa trung từ từ trưởng thành vi đáng giá bị đi theo vương giả, khiêng hạ phụ thân trách nhiệm.

...

Quay phim chấm dứt.

Không Chính Sơ thu liễm khởi khí tràng, liếc nhìn chung quanh —

Ngồi ở tràng ngoại nam nhân bán cúi đầu, mặt mày nhìn không chính xác.

Hắn khẽ mím môi cánh môi, hàm dưới tuyến điều tuyệt đẹp, tựa như một bộ mông bóng ma tinh mỹ bức tranh.

Tuy rằng mơ hồ, lại không tổn hao gì phân kia mỹ cảm.

Như là nhận thấy được có người chính nhìn mình chằm chằm nhìn, nam nhân ngẩng đầu, lộ ra anh tuấn ngũ quan.

... Chính sơ?

Xa Bạch ngẩn ngơ.

Bởi vì từ tiểu liền bộ dạng xuất sắc, hắn đối người khác đánh giá tập mãi thành thói quen, nhưng không chính hừng đông hiển không ở cái này 'Người khác trong.

Người máy bản thân diện mạo liền tinh xảo đến không giống chân nhân, không tất yếu nhìn những người khác ngẩn người.

Hoang mang bên trong lại tâm sinh mừng thầm Xa Bạch theo bản năng giơ lên khóe môi.

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu.

Lập tức cong hạ con ngươi, hồi cái sáng lạn mà ôn nhu, tiềm tàng vài phần khó thể thấy ỷ lại tươi cười.

Một loạt động tác cực kỳ lưu loát, như chim non thuần túy.

Xa Bạch không hề sức chống cự đỏ vành tai.

Hắn dời đi tầm mắt, tái nhẹ giọng khụ khụ, lấy che dấu chính mình rung động.

— như thế nào có thể cười đến như vậy dễ nhìn.

Rất phạm quy .

Biết rõ ta thích ngươi.

Nam nhân vươn tay, chạm vào ấm áp vành tai, âm thầm nói thầm.

Phương Trạch xem xét xem xét gần nhất tâm tình khoái trá đến cơ hồ mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều mặt mày mang cười Không Chính Sơ, lại xem xét xem xét không được tự nhiên nghiêng đầu, không dám cùng Không Chính Sơ tiến hành ánh mắt tiếp xúc Xa Bạch, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đẩy hạ gọng kính.

Cảm giác xảy ra chuyện gì đại sự.

Hắn tự hỏi đạo:

Nếu như nói trước kia là Xa Bạch giơ đơn mũi tên thật cẩn thận chỉ hướng chính sơ, chính sơ chính là bị động ngầm đồng ý.

Hiện tại, liền biến thành song hướng thô mũi tên.

Mũi tên cao thấp hai bên tràn ngập 'Tình đầu ý hợp.

— này so sánh thật là đáng sợ.

Người đại diện mặt không đổi sắc đem trong óc ý tưởng ném đi ra ngoài.

Hai người này chi gian tình cảm, hẳn là chính là hữu nghị đi.

Hắn không ngừng an ủi mình.

Thẳng đến.

Không Chính Sơ chạy đến Xa Bạch bên người, cười nói những thứ gì.

Xa Bạch dừng một chút, mới thần sắc sủng nịch giơ tay lên, nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu tóc của hắn.

Nháy mắt, thanh niên cười đến càng vui vẻ .

Phương Trạch: ...

A.

Hữu nghị.

Vĩ đại hữu nghị.

Hắn cắn chặt răng, tiếp tục thôi miên chính mình.

Làm một cái đáng thương, nhỏ yếu, lại bất lực người đại diện, đối mặt với 'Sắp siêu một đường nghệ nhân cùng 'Không thể trêu vào dalao, liền tính nhìn thấu cái gì, cũng chỉ có thể mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt a.

May mắn hai vị đương sự đều là lý trí hình , hiểu được đúng mực.

Không cần hắn rất quan tâm.

《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 quay phim tiến vào kết thúc khi, Không Chính Sơ năm trước lục hai thủ đơn khúc —《 hoa ngữ 》 cùng 《 tinh linh 》 đem bán .

《 hoa ngữ 》 ôn nhu mộng ảo cùng 《 tinh linh 》 mờ ảo linh hoạt kỳ ảo hoà lẫn, hình tượng buộc vòng quanh người máy hình tượng.

Mỗi thủ ca phụ tặng hai cái MV.

Một cái là tấn giang truyền thông tân nghệ nhân quay phim nội dung vở kịch loại MV, một cái là Không Chính Sơ chính mình quay phim vũ đạo MV.

Người máy danh khí, hơn nữa hoàn mỹ chế tác, hai thủ đơn khúc không hề ngoài ý muốn bạo —

Rất nhanh đi lên các đại âm nhạc bảng đơn đứng đầu bảng.

Tiêu lượng hảo tuân lệnh từ từ tiêu điều âm nhạc chức nghiệp lâm vào ghé mắt.

Lại song chuyết đi lên các quốc gia xã giao nhuyễn kiện nhiệt sưu.

Dị quốc miến nhóm tỏ vẻ: âm nhạc vô biên giới, ngôn ngữ không thông cũng vô pháp ngăn cản ta thổi bạo này hai thủ ca!

"Ca khúc hoàn thành độ phi thường cao."

"Loại này tiếng nói, không tiến quân âm nhạc chức nghiệp thật sự đáng tiếc ."

"Không Chính Sơ phát huy trước sau như một ổn định."

...

Chuyên nghiệp nhân sĩ nhóm cũng sôi nổi phát biểu cái nhìn.

Càng nhiều người lại là lặng yên thổn thức: yên lặng mấy tháng, cư nhiên còn có thể khiến cho lớn như vậy oanh động...

— thật bất khả tư nghị.

Thế giới trong phạm vi trong vòng nhân sĩ đều trọng định nghĩa mới Không Chính Sơ địa vị.

Phương Trạch đối này hai thủ đơn khúc thành tích không phản ứng gì.

"Thực bình thường." Hắn bình luận, "Lấy chính sơ hiện nay nhân khí, liền tính làm một đống rác rưởi, đều có rất nhiều người nguyện ý mua trướng — đương nhiên, chúng ta là sẽ không bởi vậy mà bỏ qua tinh phẩm lộ tuyến ."

Người đại diện tạm dừng một lúc lâu, bán tựa vào bên cạnh bàn.

"Kỳ thật..."

Hắn mặt lộ vẻ do dự: "Ta cảm thấy, ngươi có thể thử hướng một chút giải thưởng ."

"Giải thưởng?"

Không Chính Sơ nhẹ giọng hỏi lại.

"Ân."

Phương Trạch gật đầu, giải thích: "Nhân khí của ngươi đã đến một cái phong giá trị, sau đó lại có 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 cùng 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 này hai bộ thương nghiệp tảng lớn giúp ngươi củng cố lưu lượng, ngươi hiện tại chỉ thiếu một cái trấn đến chỗ ở vị giải thưởng lớn ."

"... Khụ."

"Ta đã xem trọng cái này thưởng , ngươi cảm thấy Oscar thế nào?"

Bàng quan Xa Bạch: ...

Nam nhân nhịn không được nhướng mày.

"Các ngươi hãy nghe ta nói."

"Đệ nhất, Hollywood đại đạo không bài xích dùng chính sơ, thậm chí thực thích mặt của hắn; thứ hai, chính sơ tại quốc tế thượng có nổi tiếng; đệ tam, ta chiếm được một cái tiểu đạo tin tức, kéo cách luân • Garcia chuẩn bị hướng sang năm thưởng."

Phương Trạch đâu vào đấy liệt xuất có lợi điều kiện.

Kéo cách luân • Garcia.

Một cái có thể nói thiên tài đạo diễn.

Hắn đối màn ảnh đem khống lực rất mạnh, bất luận là đối người xem cảm xúc điều động, vẫn là điện ảnh bầu không khí đắp nặn, đều viễn siêu tầm thường đạo diễn.

Quan trọng nhất là, hắn mấy lần đem đoàn phim trong đại bộ phận nhân viên đưa lên Oscar ngai vàng.

Gần nhất hai năm, kéo cách luân • Garcia vi tìm kiếm màn ảnh thượng đột phá, mãn thế giới bay loạn, tung tích khó tìm.

Hiện giờ, nhất định là đã có sở hiểu được .

Nếu như là hắn tưởng hướng thưởng, kia Oscar có tám mươi phần trăm khả năng tính sẽ bị hắn dẫn dắt đoàn phim nhận thầu, dư lại hai mươi phần trăm thuộc loại không thể khống chính trị nhân tố.

Hơn nữa —

"Ta có nắm chắc giúp chính sơ bắt được thử kính tư cách."

Nghe vậy, Không Chính Sơ lâm vào trầm tư.

Nếu Phương Trạch có nắm chắc bắt được thử kính tư cách, hắn liền có nắm chắc bắt lấy muốn thử kính nhân vật.

Nói cách khác, hắn sắp bắt lấy quốc tế ảnh đế.

... Bất tri bất giác, hắn đã sắp đăng đến giới giải trí đỉnh núi .

Người máy thầm nghĩ: nếu sự tình phát triển thật sự cùng Phương Trạch dự đoán nhất dạng, như vậy mục tiêu của ta chi nhất — trở thành làm người ta kiêu ngạo thần tượng liền hoàn thành .

Còn trẻ như vậy quốc tế ảnh đế, lịch sử thượng cũng ít ỏi không có mấy.

Như vậy, hắn nên bắt tay với cái thứ hai mục tiêu .

Trận này thảo luận duy trì nửa giờ.

Nửa giờ sau.

Phương Trạch bắt đầu tự hỏi như thế nào cùng kéo cách luân • Garcia câu thông, Xa Bạch cùng Không Chính Sơ thì chạy tới sân bay, chuẩn bị trở về quốc.

《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 chỉ còn lại có một ít áo rồng tử vong màn ảnh bổ vỗ.

So với lưu ở ngoại quốc không có việc gì, vẫn là sớm làm về nước điều chỉnh trạng thái tương đối tốt —《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 rất nhanh liền muốn chụp ảnh-quay phim .

Tuy rằng Không Chính Sơ tại 《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 trong diễn phân không nhiều lắm, nhưng dù sao xem như trọng yếu phối hợp diễn, vi làm gương tốt, cổ vũ miến nhóm nghiêm túc công tác, học tập, hắn khẳng định sẽ xuất ra tối chuyên nghiệp thái độ, đối đãi mỗi một bộ kịch.

Cho dù là một cái phối hợp diễn, cũng muốn hạ công phu mới được.

Cả người tản ra chính năng lượng AI thần tượng, vừa xuống máy bay, liền liên lạc thượng 《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 đạo diễn, lấy được kịch bản.

Ly chính thức chụp ảnh-quay phim còn có hai cái cuối tuần.

Đầy đủ hắn đem kịch bản lăn qua lộn lại phân tích vô số lần —

Thậm chí có thể nguyên vẹn bắt giữ các loại dấu vết để lại, não bổ xuất một cái lại một cái ám tuyến, từ mỗi cái góc độ làm sâu sắc đối nguyên một câu chuyện lý giải.

Thấy thế, 98 hào lãnh tĩnh lập nhiều flag:

boss muốn là diễn không hảo, ta trực tiếp gặm chính mình.

Một hơi một chuỗi số liệu.

, đệ 96 chương

Kế hoạch tổng là cản không nổi biến hóa .

Về nước sau ngày thứ ba, xe đầu bạc đốt.

Thân thể hắn tố chất thực hảo, bình thường cực nhỏ sinh bệnh, cho nên một bệnh liền bệnh đến đặc biệt hung.

Đốt đến mơ mơ màng màng , thần chí mơ hồ.

— không hề nghi ngờ bị kịch liệt đưa bệnh viện.

Nam nhân sắc mặt tái nhợt nằm ở trên giường bệnh, mu bàn tay thượng trát châm, trong suốt nước thuốc một giọt một giọt theo ống dẫn chảy vào mạch máu của hắn trong.

Gân xanh đột hiển, thoạt nhìn có chút dữ tợn.

Không Chính Sơ ngồi ở bên giường, nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn hắn.

Vi phòng ngừa khiến cho xôn xao, người máy đeo khẩu trang, mũ cùng mỹ đồng, lại giả tạo cùng chính mình hoàn toàn bất đồng thanh tuyến, tận khả năng che dấu thân phận, tài năng tại bệnh viện nội khán hộ.

Hắn vươn tay, sờ sờ Xa Bạch cái trán.

Nóng bỏng độ ấm.

Nóng đến hắn không tự giác cuộn mình khởi ngón tay.

Trong lòng nảy lên rất nhiều nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường cảm xúc.

Vài năm này, Xa Bạch đi theo hắn nơi nơi chạy, nhận thầu hết thảy hậu cần công tác, mệt nhọc trình độ không thể so hắn thấp.

Mới vừa kết thúc 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 quay phim, liền mã bất đình đề về nước, ngủ hoàn vừa cảm giác, lại muốn vi tiến 《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 đoàn phim làm chuẩn bị.

... Trách không được sẽ sinh bệnh.

Dù sao, về nước sau, Xa Bạch liên sai giờ, khí hậu sai biệt ngoại hạng bộ nhân tố biến hóa đều không có thích ứng.

Không chính lần đầu biên nghĩ lại, một bên thở dài.

"Nhanh lên hảo đứng lên đi."

Hắn thấp giọng nói rằng.

Mâu quang ôn nhu, như ba quang lân lân nước sông.

Vi chiếu cố Xa Bạch, Không Chính Sơ đẩy rớt vài cái tống nghệ tiết mục thu mời, thậm chí không có chạy 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 phim nhựa tuyên truyền.

Là .

《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 muốn chiếu phim .

Đây là một bộ điển hình Hollywood tai nạn phiến, đặc hiệu rất thật, diễn viên động tác diễn càng là trải qua chuyên nghiệp chỉ đạo, sạch sẽ lưu loát.

Nội dung vở kịch không có độc điểm.

Diễn viên chính, phối hợp diễn, cùng đạo diễn đều là nổi danh 'Giới diễn nghệ lương tâm' .

Tóm lại, 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 ổn bạo.

Hollywood chế tác thành viên tổ chức đều biết rõ tuyên truyền tầm quan trọng, sớm đã tạp tiền mua các loại doanh tiêu, điếu khởi khán giả khẩu vị.

Vô số người chờ này bộ phim nhựa chiếu phim.

Cho nên Không Chính Sơ tuyên truyền không là nhất định , nhưng không có người sẽ để ý dệt hoa trên gấm — Thiên triều xem như người máy sân nhà, hắn một thượng tiết mục tuyên truyền, chiếu phim sau một vòng phòng bán vé khẳng định sẽ vô cùng tốt nhìn.

Đáng tiếc .

Phim nhựa chế tác tổ âm thầm tiếc nuối.

Dù sao chiếu phim sau, trong vòng doanh tiêu hào sẽ viết tương quan thông cảo, dùng thoải mái dễ hiểu phương thức giới thiệu chế tác thành viên tổ chức, dẫn đường thị trường.

Không thượng tiết mục liền không thượng đi.

— ảnh hưởng không đại.

Tám ngày sau.

《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 toàn cầu đồng bộ thượng tuyến.

"Hollywood tai nạn phiến?"

"Cái này đội hình... Cho dù là lạn phiến, diễn viên sắc đẹp cũng có thể nhượng ta kiếm hồi phiếu giới."

"Nha? ! Có sơ sơ? !"

...

Hoài đủ loại suy nghĩ, nhóm đầu tiên người xem cùng bình luận điện ảnh người đi vào rạp chiếu phim.

Hình ảnh chậm rãi triển khai —

Câu chuyện từ một cái sinh hóa phòng thí nghiệm bắt đầu.

Thân xuyên áo dài trắng nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên tại bên trong xuyên qua, quan trắc, ký lục xác thực nghiệm thể phản ứng tổng số theo, khuôn mặt bị khẩu trang cùng mũ che lấp, chỉ để lại một đôi lạnh lùng ánh mắt.

Ký lục hoàn số liệu, nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên nhóm dựa theo lệ thường đối thực nghiệm thể tiêm vào thuốc mê, ly khai gian phòng.

Ai cũng dự không ngờ được.

X-069 hào thực nghiệm thể miễn dịch gây tê, ẩn tàng rồi thân thể lực lượng hạn mức cao nhất, tỉ mỉ bày ra một hồi 'Vượt ngục' .

Đêm khuya.

Nhân viên nghiên cứu nhóm sôi nổi đi vào giấc ngủ, toàn bộ phòng thí nghiệm chỉ có tiểu bộ phân thủ vệ đãi ở ngoại vi, phòng ngừa có người lầm sấm.

Bên trong kiến trúc đều trải qua thật mạnh kiểm tra đo lường, so trên thế giới lớn nhất ngục giam còn muốn vững chắc, thậm chí mỗi ngày đều sẽ căn cứ thực nghiệm thể số liệu tiến hành đổi mới cùng cường hóa.

Không có người lo lắng bên trong an toàn.

Chỉ cần nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên bất loạn bính cái nút, tái cường đại thực nghiệm thể, cũng chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn đương một cái chuột trắng nhỏ.

— thẳng đến X-069 xuất hiện.

X-069 dung hợp các loại sinh vật gien, cường đại lại thông tuệ, ngụy trang kỹ xảo nhất lưu, thành công giấu trời qua biển, nhượng nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên cho rằng nó chính là một cái phổ thông quái vật.

Hôm nay, nhẫn nhục phụ trọng nhiều năm X-069 quyết định thực thi kế hoạch của chính mình.

Rạp chiếu phim nội không khí từ từ biến đến khẩn trương.

Mọi người theo bản năng đại vào X-069 thị giác.

Liền tính biết nó khẳng định sẽ thành công — dù sao đây là bộ tai nạn phiến, nhưng cũng vô pháp ức chế đem trái tim nhắc tới cổ họng mắt.

...

Mấy giờ sau, Weibo thượng lục tục xuất hiện về 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 bình luận điện ảnh.

Thanh ninh không là mông v:

Làm nhất bộ tai nạn phiến, cho dù nó tại ăn khớp thượng có một chút tỳ vết, cũng không ảnh hưởng toàn cục.

Nó đặc hiệu, động tác diễn, khẩn trương bầu không khí đắp nặn... Đã viễn siêu xuất bình thường tiêu chuẩn , giá trị tuyệt đối hồi phiếu giới.

Đáng giá nhắc tới chính là, Không Chính Sơ ở bên trong không là giây tử pháo hôi, mà là chính đứng đắn từ mở đầu sống đến kết cục nam số 2 — nhân thiết còn đặc biệt thời thượng, liên nam chủ nổi bật đều áp chế đi.

Không Chính Sơ hôm nay cùng ta kết hôn sao:

Ngao! Sơ sơ tân tác phẩm! ! !

Nha nha nha chờ đến hảo vất vả, sơ sơ gần nhất đều không quá sinh động ... Khó chịu muốn khóc.

Phim nhựa siêu xinh đẹp , sơ sơ ở bên trong lại khốc lại lãnh vũ lực giá trị lại cao, hằng ngày cứu vớt nam chủ ờ trong nước lửa, nếu không là có nữ chính, ta liền muốn sinh ra một cái lớn mật ý tưởng ...

Khụ, chúc nam nữ chủ trăm năm hảo hợp.

Thái dương dương dương:

Chỉ có ta cảm thấy X-069 rất có mị lực sao? Tuy rằng lớn lên khó coi, nhưng là cơ trí lãnh tĩnh thông minh lòng mang chí lớn, cứu toàn phòng thí nghiệm đồng loại.

Ai.

Đáng tiếc , chết ở nhân vật chính vòng hào quang hạ.

Thuận miệng nhắc tới, Không Chính Sơ sức diễn nam phối cùng X-069 đánh nhau diễn thật sự nhìn xem ta nhiệt huyết sôi trào, tối cơ chính là X-069 rõ ràng có cơ hội sát nam phối, lại mềm lòng vài giây, bị mạnh mẽ phản sát! ! !

Này đối ta khái! Có thái thái sản lương làm ơn tất ta!

Này điều bình luận phía dưới rất nhanh liền có một đống hồi phục.

Cùng loại với 'Khóa giống loài ngươi đều khái? !', 'Đâu mềm lòng rõ ràng là nam phối chính mình dùng võ lực tục vài giây! Tỉnh tỉnh.', 'Thực không dám dấu diếm, ta cũng manh X-069.'

...

Số lượng cùng chủng loại phồn đa, nhượng phát Weibo chưa bao giờ được đến điểm tán cùng hồi phục thái dương dương dương lâm vào trầm tư.

Trong lúc nhất thời, 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 nổi bật cực thịnh.

Không Chính Sơ không có để ý 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 thành tích.

Hắn chuyên tâm chiếu cố Xa Bạch một cái nhiều cuối tuần, nam nhân bệnh tình mới có khỏi hẳn dấu hiệu.

Sau đó lại hảo hảo tu dưỡng một vòng.

Chờ Xa Bạch khôi phục khỏe mạnh, Không Chính Sơ mới yên lòng, chuẩn bị tiến tân đoàn phim.

"Ngươi liền đừng đi ."

Người máy một bên thu thập hành lý, một bên dặn dò: "Ngươi tái nghỉ ngơi một chút, miễn cho bệnh tình tái phát."

"Ta tạm thời không cần trợ lý."

Xa Bạch sờ sờ mũi, không nói chuyện.

— xem bộ dáng là không tính toán nghe lời .

Không Chính Sơ liếc mắt nhìn hắn, khép lại rương hành lý, thản nhiên bổ sung: "Ta chỉ là thông tri ngươi. Ngươi bất luận cái gì phản bác, khiếu nại đều là vô dụng , cho dù là trộm chạy tới — ta cũng sẽ trước tiên kính nhờ bảo an ngăn lại ngươi."

Xa Bạch: ...

Nam nhân trầm mặc một lát, nhận mệnh điểm hạ đầu.

"Ta đã hiểu."

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng, nhấc hành lý lên tương, hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

"Tái kiến."

Hắn đưa lưng về phía Xa Bạch, phất phất tay.

, đệ 97 chương

《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 chủ tuyến phát sinh tại dân quốc thời kì.

Không Chính Sơ sức diễn nhân vật là hồn nhiên lại nhiệt tình nhà giàu thiếu gia, nữ chính đệ đệ.

Hắn diễn phân không nhiều lắm, thể hiện tiểu thiếu gia thông thấu bừa bãi mị lực điểm sau, tái suy diễn hắn thật tâm thật lòng trợ giúp nam, nữ chủ tình tiết, cuối cùng vi nữ chính đương thương ( súng ), chết ở đầy trời đại tuyết trong.

Tử trạng có thể nói lãng mạn cùng duy mỹ.

Đáng giá nhắc tới chính là, nam nhân vật chính sức diễn giả là Sở Hạo — cùng Không Chính Sơ hợp tác quá N thứ ảnh đế.

"... Đã lâu không gặp."

Trung tràng nghỉ ngơi khi, Sở Hạo do dự một lúc lâu, vẫn là ngồi xuống người máy bên người.

Hắn chớp mắt, khóe môi giơ lên: "Nói cho ngươi biết một bí mật."

Không Chính Sơ nghiêng đầu: "Ân?"

"Ta nói thương yêu ."

Những lời này như là giải trừ nào đó trói buộc ma pháp, nhượng Sở Hạo trên mặt nhiều vài phần thoải mái.

"Đối phương là một cái thực ôn nhu người." Hắn thấp giọng nói hết, "Có lẽ, tiếp qua một năm, ta liền sẽ lui vòng . An an tĩnh tĩnh cùng hắn đồng thời, vượt qua nửa đời sau."

Ta đã từng thích ngươi.

Bởi vì cùng ngươi chi gian từ từ kéo dài khoảng cách mà mê mang, rối rắm nếu không muốn cố lấy dũng khí truyền đạt chính mình tâm ý, rối rắm rối rắm ... Liền đem còn sót lại dũng khí hao mòn rớt.

Ta biết thời gian sẽ mang đi hết thảy cô đơn.

Nhưng ta không nghĩ tới, ta sẽ bởi vậy mà đụng tới hắn.

Nhớ lại chính mình và bạn lữ kia tràn ngập hí kịch tính sơ ngộ, Sở Hạo không khỏi nhu hòa mặt mày.

Không Chính Sơ đánh giá hắn trong chốc lát.

Nói thật, người máy không rõ Sở Hạo vì cái gì muốn tự nói với mình loại này chuyện bí ẩn.

Bất quá này không cản trở hắn đưa lên chúc phúc.

"Chúc mừng."

Hắn thành khẩn nói.

"Ân."

Sở Hạo nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng, cong hạ con ngươi: "Cám ơn."

Ngày một ngày đi qua.

Không Chính Sơ nhận đến một trận không tưởng được điện thoại.

"Chính sơ!" Hắn tiền nhiệm người đại diện — Bạch Duyệt hưng phấn tại trong điện thoại mời đạo, "Ta đến X thị ! Khó được đụng tới, đồng thời ăn một bữa cơm thế nào?"

Không Chính Sơ lâm vào trầm tư.

Hắn thật lâu đều chưa từng thấy qua Bạch Duyệt .

Sắp tới, bởi vì Bạch Duyệt bận rộn, hai người chi gian liên tin tức giao lưu đều biến đến rất thưa thớt.

Không nghĩ tới Bạch Duyệt sẽ chủ động mời hắn ôn chuyện.

"Hảo." Người máy gật gật đầu, "Ngươi đem thời gian cùng địa điểm phát cho ta đi."

"ok!"

Vừa dứt lời, điện thoại đã bị Bạch Duyệt cắt đứt .

Tân tấn bá tổng • Bạch Duyệt cảm thấy mỹ mãn biên tập hảo tin tức, gửi đi cấp Không Chính Sơ, kết cục còn phụ một cái bán manh dùng nhan văn tự.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Thật có sức sống.

Hồi gia sau đó sinh hoạt hẳn là làm cho nàng phi thường thích ý.

Người máy không chút để ý rũ xuống mi mắt, tùy tay trạc trạc bên cạnh Xa Bạch.

"Làm sao vậy?"

Xa Bạch nhìn về phía hắn.

"Bạch tỷ đến , ước ta ăn cơm." Không Chính Sơ để điện thoại di động xuống, "Ngươi muốn đi sao?"

... Bạch tỷ?

Xa Bạch đầu chỗ trống vài giây, mới ý thức tới 'Bạch tỷ' là ai.

"Muốn đi."

Nam nhân không chút do dự trả lời.

Hắn nhớ rõ, Không Chính Sơ đã từng kiên nhẫn bồi Bạch Duyệt đi dạo một ngày chơi trò chơi viên — tuy rằng lúc ấy hắn cũng tại tràng, nhưng Xa Bạch tự cố mục đích bản thân không nhìn sự thật này, bắt đầu âm thầm đề phòng.

Vạn nhất Bạch Duyệt đột nhiên tưởng lấy ta góc tường đâu?

Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, nàng còn là một kỹ nữ?

— nhớ tiểu sách vở. jpg

Cũng không biết Xa Bạch kia phong phú nội tâm diễn Không Chính Sơ dựa theo thực tế hồi phục Bạch Duyệt:

[ Bạch tỷ, Xa Bạch cũng tới. ]

[ hảo . ]

Chiếm được giây hồi.

Bóng đêm dần dần dày, tinh tinh một viên tiếp một viên từ tối đen màn sân khấu trong chui ra đến, đốt sáng lên không trung.

Bạch Duyệt tuyển khách sạn cực đủ Trung Quốc phong, u nhã lại thanh tân, vừa thấy chỉ biết tiêu phí không thấp.

"Nàng đặt trước 204 phòng."

Không Chính Sơ mắt nhìn trên điện thoại di động tân tin tức.

Xa Bạch 'Ân' một tiếng.

Hai người xuyên qua lầu một đại sảnh, hướng lầu hai đi đến.

Đến 204 trước cửa, Không Chính Sơ trước gõ gõ môn, mới xoay mở cửa bắt tay.

Phòng nội ngồi một người mặc chức nghiệp phục nữ nhân.

Trên mặt của nàng họa đồ trang sức trang nhã, mặt mày có thể nói diễm lệ, khí chất hào phóng.

Nhìn thấy người tới, nàng nhịn không được lộ ra tươi cười, vui mừng hô thanh 'Chính sơ' .

"... Bạch tỷ."

Không Chính Sơ trong giọng nói dẫn theo ti cảm thán.

Bạch Duyệt biến hóa đại đến vượt qua hắn tưởng tượng — này đã hoàn toàn thoát khỏi chức tràng lão hàm cá tâm tính, tiến hóa thành bá đạo nữ tổng tài đi? !

Tâm tình của hắn phức tạp đi đến bên trái đơn người sô pha trước ngồi xuống.

Xa Bạch đối diện với hắn ngồi xuống.

Bạch Duyệt một bên đánh giá Không Chính Sơ, một bên xoa bóp hạ 'Mang thức ăn lên' cái nút.

"Ngươi có phải hay không gầy?"

Trong chốc lát sau, nàng lo lắng vô cùng nói: "Ngươi tại 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 trong không có như vậy..."

Bạch Duyệt vươn tay, so cái 'Đem hình chữ nhật cắt thành hình vuông' động tác, thay thế còn thừa nói.

Không Chính Sơ nghĩ nghĩ.

"Không có đi."

"Chụp 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》 thời điểm có tận lực tăng phì, chụp hoàn sau đó liền gầy xuống dưới ."

Hắn nhẹ giải thích.

Bạch Duyệt: ...

Nguyên lai biến gầy là như vậy chuyện dễ dàng sao?

Nhớ lại chính mình vi bảo trì thân hình mà ở phòng tập thể thao rèn luyện hằng ngày, nàng quyết định lược qua cái này đề tài.

Vừa lúc, phục vụ sinh bắt đầu mang thức ăn lên .

Bụng đói kêu vang Bạch Duyệt yên lặng cầm lấy chiếc đũa, dùng mỹ thực an ủi đã bị bạo đánh tiểu trái tim.

Sau khi ăn xong.

Bạch Duyệt tìm lấy cớ chi mở Không Chính Sơ, tái ôm cánh tay, híp mắt, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Xa Bạch.

"Ngươi đem nhà của ta rau cải trắng lấy đi rồi?"

Nàng thấp giọng chất vấn.

Xa Bạch liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái.

"Không là nhà ngươi ."

Nam nhân thản nhiên trần thuật đạo: "Là ta ."

Bạch Duyệt: ? ? ?

— cho nên ngươi chính là đào nhà của ta rau cải trắng!

Đau lòng đến vô pháp hô hấp tiền nhiệm người đại diện cho chính mình làm một lúc lâu tự hỏi công tác, mới miễn cưỡng tỉnh táo lại, tiếp nhận rồi hiện thực.

Nàng âm thầm đánh giá Xa Bạch —

Lớn lên xinh đẹp, nhân phẩm, tính cách đều không tồi, bối cảnh cường đại...

Cẩn thận tưởng tượng, kỳ thật đầy người đều là ưu điểm. Nhưng chính là bởi vì ưu điểm rất nhiều, rất toàn diện, ngược lại dễ dàng nhượng người cảm thấy 'Bình thường' .

Hảo đi.

Hắn quả thật xứng đôi chính sơ.

Bạch Duyệt tâm không cam tình không muốn bĩu môi.

"Uy."

"Ngươi muốn chiếu cố hảo nhà của ta chính sơ a."

Xa Bạch lâm vào trầm mặc.

Một phút đồng hồ sau, hắn nhìn về phía Bạch Duyệt, thần sắc có chút hung.

"Ta nói , không là nhà ngươi ."

Nam nhân từng chữ không ngừng nói: "Là ta ."

Bạch Duyệt: ...

A, nam nhân.

, đệ 98 chương

《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 quay phim hiện trường —

Hôm nay là Không Chính Sơ hơ khô thẻ tre diễn.

Hắn sức diễn tả kính biết được nam nhân vật chính là đặc vụ sau, khiếp sợ lại phẫn nộ, tưởng cùng với nam nhân vật chính đối chất nhau.

Theo manh mối, tả kính tìm được nam, nữ chính.

Hắn đuổi tới hiện trường khi, hai người đang tại bị truy kích, tình cảnh cực kỳ nguy hiểm, tùy thời đều có khả năng chết.

"A kính? !"

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này!"

Nhìn thấy mình đệ đệ bị giảo tiến này vũng nước bẩn, nữ chính nhất thời lo lắng không thôi.

"Ngươi đi mau!"

Nàng thúc giục đạo.

Tả kính tuy rằng không biết tình huống trước mắt, lại không có khả năng bỏ lại tỷ tỷ một mình chạy thoát thân — hắn sống ở loạn thế, vi bảo hộ hắn, cha mẹ hắn thỉnh người giáo sư hắn phòng thân biện pháp.

Võ thuật cùng thương ( súng ) thuật, hắn đều hiểu sơ.

So tay trói gà không chặt nữ chính cường xuất vài cái trình tự.

"Ta không đi."

"Ta muốn lưu lại giúp ngươi."

Hắn một bên đem kẻ tập kích đá ra đi, một bên trả lời.

"Ngược lại là ngươi, một chút lực công kích đều không có, nhanh lên đi ra ngoài tìm viện binh a." Tả kính nghiêm nghiêm thực thực che chở nữ chính, than thở đạo, "Bên này người ta cùng..."

Hắn tạm dừng một chút: "Ta cùng thiệu ca sẽ ngăn lại ."

Biết nam nhân vật chính là đặc vụ, tiếp cận tỷ tỷ của mình chỉ là vì thu hoạch thế lực sau đó, hướng tới thẳng thắn tả kính thực khó dùng thường ngày thái độ đối đãi hắn.

Tâm tư kín đáo nam nhân vật chính sắc bén nhận thấy được tả kính dị thường, như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn thiếu niên liếc mắt một cái.

... Hắn phát hiện sao.

Nam nhân vật chính tưởng: nếu thân phận thật sự bại lộ ...

Hắn vi nhắm mắt tiệp, thanh âm nặng nề: "Ngươi có phải hay không có vấn đề muốn hỏi ta?"

"Là."

Tả kính phóng thấp âm lượng: "Ngươi là có dự mưu tiếp cận tỷ tỷ , đúng không?"

— quả nhiên phát hiện .

Nam nhân vật chính không khỏi thở dài.

"Một phút đồng hồ sau, sẽ có một viên đạn, bắn về phía tỷ tỷ của ngươi."

"Tay súng bắn tỉa phi thường có kinh nghiệm, tuyệt đối không có khả năng bắn oai."

"Hắn mệnh trung chính là trái tim."

... Có ý tứ gì?

Tả kính nhất thời không kịp phản ứng, lập tức không dám tin mở to hai mắt.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào đã đình chỉ công kích, trầm mặc đứng đến nam nhân vật chính bên cạnh người 'Địch nhân nhóm', trái tim chợt biến đến lạnh lẽo.

— đây là một tràng tỉ mỉ bày ra âm mưu!

Hôm nay phát sinh hết thảy, đều là vì càng nhanh thu hoạch tỷ tỷ tin cậy cùng yêu thích.

Cho nên, tỷ tỷ sẽ có nguy hiểm tánh mạng chuyện này là thật ? !

Tả kính trong đầu một mảnh hỗn loạn.

Không kịp cẩn thận tự hỏi, hắn bước chân ra, hướng nữ chính phương hướng ly khai chạy tới.

Phía sau truyền đến liên tiếp không ngừng ẩu đả thanh.

A, diễn trò làm được thật toàn.

Tả kính cắn chặt răng, thập phần tưởng gia nhập ẩu đả nam nhân vật chính đại quân.

"A kính! Bên này cũng có địch nhân!"

Một cái chỗ ngoặt sau, đụng vào hắn nghênh diện chạy tới nữ chính.

"Nha? Như thế nào chỉ có một mình ngươi?"

Nữ chính kinh ngạc hỏi ý kiến, đồng thời dưới chân sinh phong, lướt qua chỗ ngoặt, nhìn thấy cuộn mình trên mặt đất, bị vây đánh nam nhân vật chính.

"Ngươi như thế nào không giúp giúp hắn? !"

Nàng trong giọng nói tràn đầy thất vọng, lấy phấn đấu quên mình tư thái cùng tả kính gặp thoáng qua, đánh về phía thương tích chất chồng nam nhân vật chính.

"Tỷ..."

Lời còn chưa dứt, liền im bặt mà ngừng.

Một cỗ khó hiểu kỳ diệu cảm giác nguy cơ nhượng tả kính cả người chiến túc, theo bản năng chặn nữ chính phía sau lưng.

'Bính' một tiếng.

Thương ( súng ) vang, viên đạn bay ra, tiến vào huyết nhục.

Thiếu niên sắc mặt trắng nhợt, bi thương té trên mặt đất.

Nữ chính dừng bước lại.

Nàng sợ run trong chốc lát, mới chậm rãi quay đầu —

Tả kính nằm ở sương tuyết trong, trên người tràn ra huyết như mai, một giọt một giọt nở rộ mở ra.

Trái tim của hắn phá cái động, hô hấp mỏng manh đến sắp vô pháp bắt giữ.

Yếu ớt đến tựa như trong nước hư ảnh, một bính tức toái.

"... A kính?"

Nữ chính nỉ non ra tiếng.

Tiền phương truyền đến ồn ào thanh âm, này phiến trong góc phòng động tĩnh tựa hồ rốt cục bị người phát hiện, viện quân tới oanh oanh liệt liệt .

Ẩu đả nam nhân vật chính mọi người nhân cơ hội lui lại.

Vết thương đầy người nam nhân vật chính cố sức đứng lên, an tĩnh nhìn tuyết mà trong thiếu niên, mang huyết khóe môi nhẹ nhàng xả một chút.

Lãnh đạm trung hỗn loạn tiếc nuối.

Như là đang nói: cần gì chứ.

— giả ngu nói, không nên cái gì sự cũng bị mất sao.

Viện quân ầm ĩ, nữ chính tê tâm liệt phế kêu khóc, cùng nam nhân vật chính xấp xỉ tàn khốc trầm tĩnh đan chéo cùng một chỗ, cấp một màn này diễn hoa hạ viên mãn dấu chấm tròn.

"Tạp."

"Qua!"

Chờ Không Chính Sơ thu thập xong đồ vật, đạo diễn cố ý cho hắn bao tiền lì xì: "Chúc mừng ngươi giết thanh."

"Cám ơn."

Không Chính Sơ tiếp nhận tiền lì xì, hơi hơi bái, sau đó ngồi trên hồi gia xe.

Tái quá mấy ngày, hắn liền muốn bay đi M quốc .

Vi bắt lấy kéo cách luân • Garcia đạo diễn tân làm nam nhân vật chính, Phương Trạch nghiêm nghiêm túc túc làm chuẩn bị, thái độ thận trọng đến không thua gì ra chiến trường.

Nhưng mà.

"Không Chính Sơ người đại diện?"

"Thật xảo, ta đang định tìm ngươi đâu."

Trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, kéo cách luân biểu hiện đến so với hắn còn nhiệt tình.

Phương Trạch mộng bức vài giây, thăm dò tính hỏi: "Ngài là muốn... ?"

"Ngươi hẳn là đã biết ta chuẩn bị chụp tân tác phẩm ." Kéo cách luân rõ ràng nói, "Bắt được kịch bản sau đó, ta liền luôn luôn tại tìm kiếm thích hợp diễn viên."

"Ta cho rằng."

"Không Chính Sơ cùng nam nhân vật chính nhân thiết phi thường phù hợp."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại nói: "Các ngươi ý hạ như thế nào?"

Phương Trạch: ...

woc? !

Người đại diện nhìn như lãnh tĩnh đẩy hạ kính mắt, kì thực kinh hỉ đến mất đi tự hỏi năng lực.

— thiên thượng là thật sẽ rụng bánh nhân thịt sao? !

Loại này khâm định cảm giác.

Hoa hơn mười giây đến bình phục cảm xúc, Phương Trạch không chút do dự ứng hạ kéo cách luân đề nghị: "Có thể biểu diễn tác phẩm của ngài nam nhân vật chính, là chính sơ vinh hạnh."

"Ân."

"Ta sẽ nhượng trợ thủ đem hợp đồng cùng kịch bản đồng thời ký cho ngươi."

Nói xong câu đó sau, kéo cách luân liền cúp điện thoại.

Nghe nói kéo cách luân đạo diễn làm việc cũng không dài dòng dây dưa, chán ghét vô ý nghĩa hàn huyên, thị thời gian vi trân bảo.

... Này đồn đãi thực chân thật .

Phương Trạch nghe di động trong 'Đô' 'Đô', tự đáy lòng cảm thán.

Phiên hoàn kịch bản, Phương Trạch rốt cục minh bạch kéo cách luân vì cái gì đối hắn như thế nhiệt tình.

Có người nói quá, bi kịch chính là đem đồ vật tốt đẹp xé nát cấp người xem nhìn.

Kéo cách luân tân điện ảnh 《 Adonis đến chết 》 liền là như vậy bi kịch. Nam nhân vật chính thêm văn • kim là một cái mỹ lệ lại tài hoa hơn người tuổi trẻ người, hắn dựa vào kinh người thiên phú tự học diễn kịch, ca hát cùng vũ đạo, mặc dù tại giới giải trí trong đại thần xem ra, hắn biểu diễn tràn ngập tỳ vết, nhưng so với giống nhau nghệ nhân, hắn muốn ưu tú nhiều lắm.

Đáng tiếc chính là, hắn tính tình quá mức chính trực, cùng bị vây màu xám mà mang giới giải trí không hợp nhau. Thượng đế dành cho hắn tài mạo đồng thời, lại quên vi hắn thêm thượng vận khí.

Vì thế, thêm văn • kim giấc mộng chi lộ đi được dị thường gian khổ.

Quy tắc ngầm, truyền thông bịa đặt, tư sinh cơm... Giới giải trí trong sở hữu chuyện xấu, đều tại cực thời gian ngắn ngủi nội liên tiếp phát sinh, nhượng hắn buồn khổ không thôi.

Bi thảm nhất chính là, bởi vì cự tuyệt bị tiềm, thêm văn bị phong sát.

...

Một loạt suy sụp sau đó, nam nhân vật chính lựa chọn tự sát.

Dùng một loại oanh liệt phương thức, đem sở hữu xấu xí đều đổ lên dưới ánh mặt trời, bảo vệ chính mình bản tâm.

Truyền thông bắt đầu điên cuồng lăng xê, chính phủ lần nữa chế định giới giải trí trong quy tắc, người qua đường nhóm chính thức nhớ kỹ thêm văn • kim tên này, cùng hắn kia làm người ta kinh diễm dung mạo cùng tài hoa...

Tại máu tươi phô liền thịnh cảnh trong, thệ giả di thể bị nâng nhập thiêu lô.

Đại hỏa cắn nuốt hết thảy.

...

Phổ thông ảnh đế đến diễn, người xem có thể lĩnh hội đến đạo diễn tưởng biểu đạt đồ vật, cũng sẽ đối thêm văn • kim tao ngộ cảm thấy đau lòng cùng phẫn nộ, mà nếu quả — sức diễn giả là Không Chính Sơ, phim nhựa hiệu quả liền sẽ thành bội tăng thêm.

Hắn diện mạo không thể soi mói, chỉ là đứng ở đó, chính là một bức tác phẩm nghệ thuật.

Không có người nhẫn tâm phá hủy hắn.

Cho nên, tại diễn xuất kém không đại dưới tình huống, không chính hơi lộ vẻ nhưng là kéo cách luân • Garcia thủ tuyển.

Phương Trạch khép lại kịch bản.

— Oscar ảnh đế vé vào cửa, đã tới tay .

, đệ 99 chương

Ký hoàn hợp đồng, 《 Adonis đến chết 》 liền hấp tấp chụp ảnh-quay phim .

Cùng nguyệt, 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 toàn cầu chiếu phim.

Thiên triều chính trực tết âm lịch, 90% người đều tại nghỉ, tùy thời có thể đi rạp chiếu phim nhìn một hồi điện ảnh.

Vì thế, 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 tại Thiên triều lấy được xa xỉ thành tích.

Dựa theo lệ thường, truyền thông cùng miến nhóm từng người cuồng hoan một vòng, ngay sau đó là bình luận điện ảnh mọi người —

Bóng dáng tiểu thư v:

Nó chế tác tiêu chuẩn đã viễn siêu tầm thường Hollywood tảng lớn .

Giơ cái ví dụ, năm trước quảng thụ khen ngợi Hollywood đặc hiệu phiến là 《 sinh hóa tận thế 》, không ít người đều gọi thẳng nhìn xem thực thích, đồng nhân cùng cắt nối biên tập càng là ùn ùn... Nhưng này bộ phiến cùng 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 so, liền không đáng giá nhắc tới .

Ta có thể thổi bạo 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》!

Năm nào tháng nọ ngày kia v:

Mọi người đều biết, ta thích nhất chính là tràn ngập sử thi cảm duy mỹ hệ phim nhựa .

Cho nên còn dùng nói sao?

Không hề nghi ngờ mãn phân! Nhân tiện cầu cái thứ hai bộ .

Xuân tùng v:

Khụ, trước thanh minh, ta tuyệt đối không là mỗ cái quốc nội ( hoa rụng )— quốc tế nổi danh nam tinh miến.

Chính là...

Hắn tại trong phim ảnh vì cái gì sẽ như vậy dễ nhì a! ! ! Một lên sân khấu chúng ta rạp chiếu phim trực tiếp cùng kêu lên hô nhỏ hảo sao? ! Vốn là sắc đẹp liền đủ cao , còn thêm cái lự kính chậm phóng, pose cũng không đến chọn, kia tao nhã đẹp đẽ quý giá khí chất đều phải tràn ra màn hình !

Ta đối tinh linh ảo tưởng tại đây bộ cuộn phim trong chiếm được thỏa mãn nha nha nha.

Thiếu nữ tâm nổ mạnh!

Nhẹ thuyền xuất phát v:

Tùy tay lật lật bình luận điện ảnh, phát hiện phần lớn là tại thổi Không Chính Sơ sắc đẹp.

Vẻ mặt mộng bức.

Không người Bình kịch tình sao? Nội dung vở kịch thực nhiên a, bất nhiễm trần tục vương tử tại diệt thế tai ương trung đi bước một trưởng thành vi hoàng, cuối cùng dẫn dắt các tộc đánh lui ma vật cái gì, không chính là tiêu chuẩn loạn thế anh hùng ngạnh sao? !

Cuối cùng tinh linh vương tử một mũi tên bắn thủng ma vương màn ảnh quả thực rất cool .

Ánh mắt kia chậc chậc, giá trị một cái bát phân.

Hai phân khấu tại tình cảm diễn, Hollywood tình cảm diễn trước sau như một cứng ngắc, hoàn toàn là ấn đầu con dấu, kém bình.

...

Từ các giới phản ứng đến xem, người xem càng ngày càng tin cậy 'Không Chính Sơ' tên này , thậm chí có người lời nói đùa 'Điện ảnh diễn viên chính trong chỉ cần có Không Chính Sơ ba chữ, là có thể trực tiếp tiền trả mua phiếu , tuyệt đối sẽ không mệt .'

Phương Trạch thành công tạo ra ra phẩm bài hiệu ứng.

Về sau, bọn họ cùng điện ảnh và truyền hình phương đàm phán thời điểm, lo lắng liền phi thường túc .

Không Chính Sơ = lưu lượng = chất lượng.

Có cái này đẳng thức tại, người máy địa vị tự nhiên nước lên thì thuyền lên, không tất tái lo lắng quốc nội căn cơ vấn đề.

Chính là.

"Cảm giác sơ sơ cách chúng ta càng ngày càng xa rồi đó..."

"Tuy rằng vẫn là mỗi ngày đều hồi phục chúng ta nhắn lại, nhưng là cảm giác đã đuổi không kịp ."

"Chúng ta có phải hay không biến đến có thể có có thể không ? Gấp cái gì đều không thể giúp, liên cùng sơ sơ có quan đầu phiếu đều không có."

...

Loại này ngôn luận tại phấn vòng trong liên tiếp, 98 hào đều áp không ngừng.

"boss, làm như thế nào a?"

Nó chỉ có thể lựa chọn đem sự tình đăng báo.

Không Chính Sơ trầm mặc một lát, màu xanh biếc con ngươi ảnh ngược trên màn ảnh văn tự.

"Chờ một chút đi."

Hắn nói rằng: "Chờ ta bắt được ảnh đế, trở thành đáng giá sở hữu miến kiêu ngạo thần tượng, là có thể bắt đầu giải quyết chuyện này ."

"Hơn nữa, ta đương nghệ nhân năm năm nhiều đi..."

— khoái kết thúc.

Lưu cho hắn thời gian không nhiều lắm .

Không Chính Sơ tưởng: lần này nhất định bắt được ảnh đế mới được.

98 hào cái hiểu cái không 'Úc' một tiếng, về tới trên mạng, tiếp tục cố gắng giảm bớt miến cảm xúc, đem miến nhóm thảo luận nhiệt điểm hướng 《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 thượng dẫn, giúp các nàng tiệt một đống Không Chính Sơ cao thanh đại đồ.

Miến: từ từ nhu thuận. jpg

Cho dù quyết định tại đi lên giới giải trí đỉnh núi sau tái trấn an miến, chính là —

《 tinh linh thế kỷ 》 đều từ rạp chiếu phim hạ giá, thượng tuyến các đại video võng trạm , hắn cũng không có bất luận cái gì tân tin tức, xã giao tài khoản thượng không là 'Sớm an', chính là 'Ngủ ngon' .

Sống đến giống cái lão niên người.

Một phần miến bị bức phật hệ, khác một phần thì tỏ vẻ 'Sơ sơ tái không thượng tân tác phẩm ta sẽ chết ' .

Không Chính Sơ: ...

emmm.

Người máy nghiêm túc tự hỏi một phen, quyết định khai cái trực tiếp.

Trực tiếp chơi game.

Hắn trước phát rồi điều Weibo, nhượng miến nhóm đề cử du hý, tái từ thu tán sổ trước tam bình luận trong chọn một khoản —《 tuyệt địa xx: xx chiến trường 》.

Bởi vì trước tiên hòa bình thai câu thông quá, cũng thông tri miến.

Vì thế, người máy một phát sóng, liền trực tiếp thượng ngôi cao trang đầu đề cử, người xem sổ càng là cọ cọ cọ căng vọt.

Đạn mạc phiêu đến bay nhanh, mắt thường căn bản bắt giữ không đến.

"Nha? Cư nhiên là ăn kê? !"

"Sơ sơ chơi đùa ăn kê sao? Ta siêu da trâu , tổ đội sao!"

"Cầu tổ cầu tổ, cầu bốn người đội! !"

...

Bằng vào phi người thị lực, Không Chính Sơ nhìn xuống đạn mạc, phát hiện tổ đội người càng ngày càng nhiều.

"Ta trước đăng kí một cái tài khoản."

Hắn đương vô số người xem mặt, sờ soạng hoàn thành đăng kí, lại lĩnh tân thủ phúc lợi, mỗi ngày đổ bộ thưởng cho từ từ.

Sau đó bắt đầu đọc du hý cách chơi cùng quy tắc.

Khán giả: ...

"Hoàn, sơ sơ khẳng định không chơi đùa ăn kê."

"Sơ sơ không sợ, chúng ta tam bảo một! Mang ngươi ăn kê mang ngươi phi!"

"Ta độc thân nhiều năm du hý kỹ thuật rốt cục muốn phái thượng công dụng !"

...

Liếc mắt đạn mạc, người máy cười mà không nói.

Làm một cái hành tẩu bug, hắn liền tính không đánh quá du hý, cũng có thể rất nhanh thượng tay, mà còn thuần thục thao tác. Những cái đó yêu cầu luyện tập thật lâu tài năng đánh ra tới kỹ xảo, với hắn mà nói cùng một thêm nhất đẳng với nhị không có gì khác biệt.

Cho nên, đội trong đùi là hắn mới đối.

Không Chính Sơ dùng trực tiếp ngôi cao trừu thưởng hệ thống rút ra ba cái may mắn người xem, cùng hắn tổ đội ăn kê.

Du hý tự mang giọng nói hệ thống.

Tiến đấu cờ, liền có hai cái người xem mở mạch, đối hắn biểu đạt yêu thích chi tình, dư lại một cái tại điên cuồng xao tự.

"Rốt cục có thể cùng sơ sơ tiếp xúc gần gũi ."

Ba người như thế nói.

Không Chính Sơ mím môi cánh, đối chính mình cái thứ hai mục tiêu càng phát ra kiên định.

"Sơ sơ, ngươi lần đầu tiên chơi ăn kê, liền đi theo chúng ta nhảy đi? Chúng ta khiêu dã ngoại, chậm rãi phát dục, không đi vật tư rất phong phú khu."

Người xem A đề nghị đạo.

Nàng là tiêu chuẩn nhuyễn muội âm, lại ngọt lại dễ nghe, khai khởi mạch đến vô lo sợ.

Người xem B cùng C tỏ vẻ đồng ý.

Thấy vậy, Không Chính Sơ liền ứng thanh 'Hảo' .

Trực tiếp chơi game vốn là chính là cấp miến phúc lợi, không quản khiêu đâu, hắn đều không ý kiến.

Người xem A không khỏi cười trộm.

Sơ sơ nghe xong lời của ta nha.

Nàng đóng mạch, cuồng tiếu vài tiếng, phát tiết kích động trong lòng cùng hưng phấn, hắng giọng một cái, bảo đảm thanh âm ngọt ngào, mới lần nữa mở ra microphone, dường như không có việc gì tiếp tục xuất chủ ý.

Người xem A là này khoản du hý lão ngoạn gia , kỹ thuật xưng không thượng đứng đầu, nhưng bình thường mang đội ăn kê vẫn là không thành vấn đề .

So người xem B, C thuần thục rất nhiều, giữa bất tri bất giác, nàng liền thành quan chỉ huy.

Không Chính Sơ nhu thuận đứng ở tại chỗ.

Hắn không phải không muốn đi tìm trang bị, mà là —

"Sơ sơ ngươi muốn gấp bốn kính sao?"

"Sơ sơ ta đem súng trường cho ngươi!"

"Sơ sơ cái này là ngươi có thể sử dụng viên đạn sao?"

Ba cái đội hữu liều mạng giúp hắn chuyển vận vật tư, đối hắn yêu cầu duy nhất chính là không cần nơi nơi đi lại.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Ta kỳ thật không tính quá tiểu bạch.

Hắn muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng tại đội hữu nhóm càng phát ra từ ái biểu hiện hạ an tường tiếp nhận rồi miến sủng ái.

Đạn mạc nhất thời xoát đến càng hoan .

Từ 'Đoàn sủng', 'Buông xuống tài khoản nhượng ta thượng' đến 'Luận như thế nào bảo hộ một cái đồ ăn kê' 'Thật • tam bảo một', các loại trêu chọc ùn ùn.

Không • nhìn như tiểu bạch kì thực dalao• chính sơ nâng má, một tay cắt vũ khí, không chút để ý nhìn đạn mạc, quyết định chờ một lát nhượng khán giả chấn động.

— ta mới không đồ ăn kê.

Hắn vi không thể nghe thấy 'Hừ' một tiếng.

Cướp đoạt hoàn quanh thân vật tư, đội ngũ cũng chỉ tìm được ba cái túi cấp cứu, đội hữu nhóm không chút do dự đem trân quý túi cấp cứu ném cho Không Chính Sơ.

"Sơ sơ phải bảo vệ hảo chính mình úc."

Đội hữu nhóm lời nói thấm thía dặn dò: "Rụng huyết lập tức bổ, không cần đau lòng dược."

"... Hảo ."

Người máy bất đắc dĩ ứng hạ.

Thật vất vả giải quyết trang bị vấn đề, Không Chính Sơ vận sức chờ phát động, cho rằng kế tiếp nên đi tham dự hỗn chiến , kết quả —

"Nhất định muốn cẩu thả."

"Có thể nhiều cẩu thả liền nhiều cẩu thả, xe cũng đừng mở, thanh âm quá lớn, dùng chạy ."

"Hết thảy đều là vì mang sơ sơ tiến trận chung kết vòng!"

— đội hữu nhóm không hẹn mà cùng lựa chọn đương 'Voldemort', trừ bỏ chạy độc, sẽ chết thủ một cái bãi đất, từ không chủ động chọn sự.

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Hết thảy đều là vì miến phúc lợi!

Nhu thuận đương 'Voldemort' hắn hướng bên cạnh một xem xét, mỗ cái chiếm được hắn thân cận cùng yêu thích từ nay trở đi tiệm kiêu ngạo tiểu trợ lý đang tại nghẹn cười, bả vai run lên run lên , tựa hồ là cảm thấy trận này trực tiếp phi thường khôi hài.

Không Chính Sơ ánh mắt híp lại, cầm lấy ôm chẩm mà bắt đầu chụp Xa Bạch đầu.

Cười cười cười.

Chỉ biết cười.

Cho ngươi cười.

Xa Bạch: ? ? ?

Ngươi không là tại chơi game sao? !

Nam nhân một bên che đầu, một bên dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm nói cái 'Ngươi tại trực tiếp đâu' .

— đi đi.

Lần sau tái oán ngươi.

Người máy thu hồi ôm chẩm, lực chú ý về tới di động trên màn ảnh.

《 tuyệt địa xx: xx chiến trường 》 là một cái trăm người hỗn chiến du hý, một trăm ngoạn gia sẽ tuyển bất đồng địa phương nhảy dù, thu thập vũ khí, bổ huyết dược từ từ, sau đó cho nhau công kích, sống đến cuối cùng tổ thắng lợi.

Vi phòng ngừa ngoạn gia rất cẩu thả, du hý sẽ hợp thời dụng độc vòng thu nhỏ lại an toàn phạm vi, bức ngoạn gia dời đi cứ điểm, tục xưng 'Chạy độc' .

Hiện tại, du hý nội tồn tại nhân số chính đang không ngừng giảm bớt.

... Nguyên lai thật có thể cẩu thả tiến trận chung kết vòng.

Không Chính Sơ tâm tình phức tạp thầm nghĩ: trường kiến thức .

"Nha tây, nên chạy độc ."

Người xem A ra tiếng nhắc nhở: "Khu an toàn càng ngày càng nhỏ, không có khả năng tái hoàn mỹ né tránh này đội ngũ của hắn . Là thời điểm bày ra chúng ta kỹ thuật ! Vi bảo hộ sơ sơ mà phấn đấu!"

Người xem B: "Vi sơ sơ!"

Người xem C vội vàng đánh chữ cùng đội hình: vi sơ sơ!

Sơ sơ: ...

"Cám ơn."

Yêu đậu bản nhân dở khóc dở cười trả lời.

Lúc này đây, đạn mạc không có bởi vì Không Chính Sơ cùng miến hỗ động mà phấn chấn, miến nhóm rốt cục nhịn không được hỏi ra tự ái đậu phát sóng sau liền chôn dưới đáy lòng nghi hoặc: đánh thưởng hệ thống đi đâu ? Biệt chủ bá cũng có thể đánh thưởng, duy độc sơ sơ nơi này cấm chỉ tặng lễ vật.

Chẳng lẽ là cái này ngôi cao đối sơ sơ có cái gì thành kiến sao? !

"Đại gia giống như rất hoang mang ."

Người máy nghĩ nghĩ, giải thích: "Bởi vì gần nhất có rất nhiều tiểu khả ái phản ánh muốn nhìn ta tân tác phẩm, ta lại lấy không ra đến, trong lòng cảm thấy áy náy, liền lâm thời mở trực tiếp. Đây là bồi thường, không là công tác hoặc là biểu diễn, ta không hy vọng các ngươi tiêu tiền tặng lễ vật, mới trước tiên kính nhờ ngôi cao tắt đi ta đánh thưởng hệ thống."

Vì thế, Phương Trạch hòa bình thai người phụ trách can thiệp một ngày bán.

Có đầu óc cũng biết, không chính lần đầu phát sóng, đạt được đánh thưởng khẳng định không là cái số lượng nhỏ — dù sao hắn miến đều hoang thật lâu, chính hưng trí bừng bừng muốn vì hắn làm điểm cái gì.

Cho nên ngôi cao ngay từ đầu uyển cự yêu cầu của hắn.

May mắn Phương Trạch thái độ cường ngạnh, ngôi cao lại luyến tiếc hắn nhiệt độ, mới cắn răng gật đầu.

"Tóm lại, đại gia an tâm nhìn trực tiếp thì tốt rồi."

Không Chính Sơ ôn hòa nói.

Đạn mạc ngừng vài giây.

"Sơ sơ ngươi thật hảo." Đội hữu A hai mắt đẫm lệ uông uông nhìn về phía tủ đầu giường, quỹ trên mặt dán nhất trương Không Chính Sơ tả chân, "Mê chi muốn khóc."

Người ta thích có như vậy — bổng.

Vô số nhìn trực tiếp miến, đều có chút động dung.

Không Chính Sơ hơi hơi cười cười, không nói chuyện.

Tiếp theo giây.

Hắn liền thao túng du hý nhân vật, 'Bang bang phanh' mở thương ( súng ).

Hai cái hệ thống gợi ý bính đi ra:

Ngươi đội hữu [ Không Chính Sơ 3756] dùng xx súng trường đánh bại [xpwl230].

Ngươi đội hữu [ Không Chính Sơ 3756] dùng xx súng trường đánh chết [xpw1230].

Người xem: ...

Đội hữu: ...

Hắc nhân dấu chấm hỏi. jpg

"Sơ sơ, cái kia..." Đội hữu B không quá hảo ý tứ hỏi ý kiến, "Ngươi đánh giết người ở đâu?"

Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh báo cái phương vị.

Đội hữu nhóm chuyển động thị giác, như trước vẻ mặt mộng bức, nhất thời không biết chính mình nên hoài nghi nhân sinh vẫn là thị lực.

"Không thấy sao? Vậy ngươi nhóm khai ngắm trúng kính thử xem?"

Đội hữu: ...

U buồn nghe theo.

Sau đó, ba người thành công phát hiện một cái mới mẻ người chết.

"woc, sơ sơ ngươi như thế nào đánh tới !" Đội hữu A theo bản năng kinh hô, "Ngươi không là lần đầu tiên chơi ăn kê sao? !"

"Ta là lần đầu tiên chơi."

"Nhưng là..." Do dự vài giây, người máy thành thực trả lời, "Không khó a."

Người xem: ...

Đội hữu: ...

— cấp dalao đệ trà.

Này trong nháy mắt, bất luận là miến vẫn là người qua đường, đều bắt đầu tự hỏi trước cẩu thả thành Voldemort tình cảnh có cái gì ý nghĩa.

Đội hữu C sâu kín đánh chữ:

Kế tiếp làm như thế nào? Chính diện mới vừa sao?

"Mới vừa!"

Úc, mới vừa a.

— từ từ.

Mới vừa nói nói chính là ai? !

Tất cả mọi người ngơ ngác nhìn không • hướng tới thanh lãnh tao nhã • bạch nguyệt quang • chính sơ lại một lần nữa bưng lên thương ( súng ), 'Bang bang phanh' vài tiếng, xử lý trước một cái người chết đội hữu, còn thấp giọng than thở một câu —

"Chơi loại trò chơi này chính là muốn mới vừa đi."

Hắn lý lẽ đương nhiên nói.

— định ra rồi sau đó trực tiếp nội dung nhạc dạo.

, đệ 100 chương

Từ khi Không Chính Sơ mang miến ăn một lần kê, nếm đến ngon ngọt miến nhóm liền hoa thức khuyên nhủ yêu đậu trực tiếp chơi game, thuận tiện phát chút du hý lục bình đảm đương 'Tân tác phẩm' .

Vừa lúc kéo cách luân • Garcia đạo diễn đối phim nhựa yêu cầu phá lệ cao, thường xuyên nhượng sức diễn phối hợp diễn diễn viên nhóm chụp lại, đơn người diễn phân chưa bao giờ bị tạp quá người máy bỉnh 'Dù sao thanh nhàn, không bằng tạo phúc miến' ý tưởng, vui vẻ thỏa mãn miến nhóm nguyện vọng.

Sống thành một cái du hý chủ bá.

Đối với cái này, Phương Trạch tỏ vẻ ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo, ta đây cái người đại diện là không có bất luận cái gì lời nói quyền .

Hắn thật sự không rõ, Không Chính Sơ vì cái gì muốn tại hỏa đến như mặt trời ban trưa thời điểm phân tâm đi trực tiếp chơi game, sao cỗ kiếm tiền từ từ, từ chối không tiếp một đống tống nghệ cùng tạp chí lời mời.

Một bộ sắp lui vòng bộ dáng.

— nhượng người tâm phiền ý loạn.

Cho dù là vi tuân thủ chính mình lập nhiều 'Chỉ đương mười năm thần tượng' flag, cũng không tất yếu sớm như vậy liền làm chuẩn bị a.

... Rõ ràng là cái phi thường bổng thần tượng.

Cả ngày hạt gây sức ép.

Kinh sợ nảy ra dưới, người đại diện đối Không Chính Sơ thực hành nuôi thả chính sách.

— yêu sao sao.

Dù sao hắn là sẽ không thừa nhận chính mình tính Không Chính Sơ nửa cái miến .

Thời gian từ từ trôi qua.

《 Adonis đến chết 》 nghênh đón cuối cùng một màn diễn: nam nhân vật chính thêm văn • kim tử vong, cùng hắn kia long trọng lễ tang.

Bị làm cho cùng đường lại cự tuyệt hướng quy tắc ngầm cúi đầu thêm văn • kim dùng cận có tiền mua liệt rượu cùng một chút thuốc phiện.

Hắn đem mình quán đến say không còn biết gì, sau đó mở ra phòng tắm vòi hoa sen, kháo tường mà ngồi.

"Có tất yếu sao?"

Hắn hỏi mình: "Làm như vậy đáng giá sao."

Ngọn đèn loang lổ đôi mắt của hắn, vi hắn tinh xảo đến đủ để làm người ta nín thở ngũ quan thêm vài phần mông lung.

"... Có lẽ đáng giá đi."

Thêm văn • kim tự hỏi tự đáp.

Hắn đã hướng mấy nhà truyền thông phát rồi lời mời, phụ trách vạch trần hết thảy di thư cũng viết hảo mấy phân, phân tán tại trong phòng.

Phòng ngoại bồn hoa trong ẩn dấu cái đặt ra hảo đồng hồ báo thức di động, đồng hồ báo thức tiếng chuông là hắn bản thân lục — "Nếu đồng hồ báo thức vang lên, liền chứng minh ta không tại nhân thế . Trong phòng có mấy phong thư, mặt trên viết , chính là các ngươi yêu cầu đại tin tức."

Sở hữu điều kiện đều bị tề .

Hắn hoàn toàn có thể yên tâm chết đi.

Thêm văn • kim lần đầu tiên nếm thử tính thu hút thuốc phiện — hy vọng có thể hơi chút thay thế thuốc mê.

Ý thức mơ hồ khi, hắn đem khăn mặt nhét vào miệng, cầm lên bên cạnh người đao, hung hăng hướng về phía thủ đoạn một cát —

Máu tươi phun dũng mà xuất.

Nhiễm đỏ trong suốt dòng nước, tiên đến hắn trắng nõn , khiến người tâm động khuôn mặt thượng, cùng hắn u tĩnh màu xanh biếc con ngươi hỗn tạp, hiện ra khác mỹ cảm.

Hắn vô lực cúi thấp đầu, ướt át sợi tóc trụy giọt nước mưa.

Thêm văn • kim ném xuống trong miệng khăn mặt, tự giễu gợi lên khóe môi.

"Kết thúc."

Hắn điên cuồng cười rộ lên: "Hết thảy đều kết thúc."

"... Sẽ không bao giờ có người thương tổn ta ."

Cuối cùng một câu như nói mê, lại thấp lại nhẹ, lại thật mạnh nện ở mỗi một cái quần chúng trái tim thượng.

Hắn dùng khăn mặt che khuất thủ đoạn chỗ miệng vết thương, nhắm hai mắt lại.

Kim giây 'Tí tách' .

Máu không ngừng trào ra, giống như vĩnh vô chừng mực.

Rốt cục, thêm văn • kim suy yếu đảo đến mà thượng.

— thế giới biến đến một mảnh hôn ám.

Sau đó nội dung vở kịch, cùng thêm văn • kim đoán trước nhất dạng.

Truyền thông nhóm mượn này bốn phía lăng xê, dẫn phát xã hội tranh luận, giới giải trí bị sấm rền gió cuốn chỉnh đốn...

Hắn lễ tang làm được thập phần long trọng.

Thiểm tắt đèn không ngừng, chính khách tại trên đài lên tiếng, không đếm được người vi hắn ai điếu, tiếc hận tài ba của hắn.

Hết thảy hết thảy, đều là hắn khi còn sống tha thiết ước mơ lại cầu mà không đến .

Hắn ảnh chụp bị dán tại mộ bia thượng: mặt mày tựa như nguyệt nha, ôn nhu cùng dương quang khí tức tràn đầy đầy phim nhựa, thuần túy giống như là phương Tây truyền thuyết trong thiên sứ.

— cực đủ châm chọc ý tứ hàm xúc.

...

"Tạp!"

"Suy diễn đến quá tuyệt vời!"

Kéo cách luân • Garcia ngưng mắt nhìn trên màn ảnh hình ảnh, thần tình kinh diễm, chậm chạp không chịu dời đi ánh mắt.

Xa Bạch chạy đến Không Chính Sơ bên cạnh, đem hắn nâng dậy đến: "Ta mang ngươi đi tẩy trừ cùng thay quần áo?"

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ gật gật đầu.

Kéo cách luân đạo diễn cực kỳ chán ghét có người quấy rầy hắn thưởng thức 'Nghệ thuật', cho nên bây giờ là diễn viên nhóm tự do hoạt động thời gian.

Chờ đạo diễn khôi phục lý trí, quay phim tài năng tiếp tục.

Xa Bạch không yên lòng dẫn lộ.

Hắn nhớ lại đêm hôm đó, thanh niên quang chân, cả người thấp đát đát mở ra môn, vẻ mặt tối nghĩa như đêm.

Mở cửa trước, chính sơ đang làm cái gì đâu...

Sẽ cùng này mạc diễn nhất dạng sao? Tại bước vào diệt vong.

Nghĩ đến đây loại khả năng tính, Xa Bạch liền kinh hồn táng đảm.

Hai người tiến vào buồng vệ sinh.

Không Chính Sơ mở ra vòi nước, bắt đầu thanh lý tay cùng trên mặt trang.

"Chính sơ."

Xa Bạch do dự mà hỏi: "Ngươi sẽ không làm cùng thêm văn • kim nhất dạng sự đi?"

Không Chính Sơ ngẩn người.

Cùng thêm văn • kim nhất dạng sự? Tự sát sao?

Hắn đại khái biết Xa Bạch hỏi vấn đề này nguyên do, vì thế nghiêm túc tiến hành tự hỏi.

Nếu như là tại từ trước, hắn còn tâm còn nghi vấn lự, vô pháp định vị thân phận của mình thời điểm, có lẽ... Hắn sẽ bởi vì không biết làm thế nào mà lựa chọn tự mình hủy diệt. Nhưng hiện tại — bị người từ trong bóng đêm mang đi ra hiện tại, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha sinh mệnh.

Người máy nhìn về phía Xa Bạch.

Làm vi ta bị xua tan khói mù người, cư nhiên hỏi ta loại này vấn đề.

— ngây ngốc .

Hắn cong hạ mặt mày: "Sẽ không úc."

Có ngươi tại, ta liền sẽ không.

Xe • không rõ chân tướng • bạch nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Vậy là tốt rồi."

, đệ 101 chương

Chụp hoàn 《 Adonis đến chết 》 sau, Không Chính Sơ liền chuyên tâm sao khởi cỗ, bốn phía vơ vét của cải, thuận tiện chờ phim nhựa chiếu phim — vi bắt kịp năm nay bình chọn, hậu kỳ, cắt nối biên tập, đạo diễn nhóm tăng ca thêm giờ can ra thành phẩm, thành công đưa thẩm.

Có kéo cách luân • Garcia tại, Oscar ảnh đế đề danh khẳng định có hắn.

Về phần có thể hay không lấy thưởng —

"Không ai có thể chống cự thêm văn • kim mị lực."

Đây là đoàn phim trong nhân viên công tác nhóm thống nhất lí do thoái thác.

Nghe nói, đạo diễn nhóm tại chế tác phim nhựa thành phẩm khi, lần đầu tiên toàn bộ hành trình tâm tình thư sướng — Không Chính Sơ mặt cùng biểu diễn trăm nhìn không nị, thậm chí càng xem càng có hương vị, căn bản không sẽ xuất hiện dĩ vãng cắt đến tưởng phun tình huống.

Có thể nói là thể nghiệm thật tốt .

Cho nên, giải thưởng phải là ổn .

Hiểu biết tình báo nội bộ Phương Trạch một chút đều không lo lắng giải thưởng vấn đề, ngược lại là trước kia để cho người bớt lo Không Chính Sơ, từ chối không tiếp sở hữu thông cáo.

"Ta yêu cầu một lời giải thích."

Hắn đau đầu khiển trách: "Đây chính là công tác của ngươi!"

"Ân."

Không Chính Sơ lên tiếng: "Nhưng ta có một kiện nhất định làm sự, muốn hoa rất nhiều tiền cái loại này."

Tiếp lạn kịch là trực tiếp bị bài trừ đến tuyển hạng ở ngoài .

Chỉ trông vào tinh phẩm kịch, lại kiếm không đến đầy đủ tiền — điểm này hắn người đại diện cũng minh bạch.

Cho nên Phương Trạch trực tiếp xem nhẹ hắn nửa câu sau nói, truy vấn đạo: "Chuyện gì?"

"... Ngươi sẽ biết ." Không Chính Sơ xoay xoay ấn động chuột máy tính tay, để hóa giải mệt nhọc, "Tại Oscar đài lĩnh thưởng thượng."

Phương Trạch: ...

Tức giận úc.

Cố tình Không Chính Sơ hiệp ước đã đổi thành cao cấp nhất , công ty đối hắn ước thúc lực thực tiểu, liền tính hắn không tiếp bất luận cái gì thông cáo, cũng không tính vi ước.

Quả thực có độc.

Nào có bị vây nhân khí bay lên kỳ nghệ nhân sẽ chủ động đạm vòng ? !

Người đại diện trầm mặc một lát: "Ta chờ ."

— hy vọng ngươi không là tại có lệ ta.

Không Chính Sơ gật đầu, lại 'Ân' một tiếng.

《 Adonis đến chết 》 chiếu phim đêm trước, người máy nhận được nhất trương kết hôn thiệp mời.

Hôn lễ nhân vật chính là thơ ấu cùng kinh lương.

Xem ra thơ ấu đã có thể cùng trượng mẫu nương hài hòa ở chung .

"Ngươi muốn đi sao?"

Xa Bạch mắt nhìn thiệp mời.

"Muốn đi."

Không Chính Sơ đem thiệp mời kẹp tiến trang sách trong: "Bọn họ đã từng theo giúp ta vượt qua một cái tết âm lịch."

Xa Bạch: ...

Mê chi tâm hư.

Một năm kia tết âm lịch, hắn bị cha mẹ hảm hồi gia thân cận, phiết hạ Không Chính Sơ. Thơ ấu hai người biết sau, vi không cho Không Chính Sơ cảm thấy tịch mịch, cố ý mua lễ vật đến lủi môn.

Bốn bỏ năm lên một chút, chính là của hắn luyến ái lịch sử đen tối .

"Kia năm tuyết rất xinh đẹp."

Thấy Xa Bạch có chút quẫn bách, Không Chính Sơ cười bổ sung một câu.

Đối .

Chính sơ tại cùng ngày đôi hai cái người tuyết — trang sức phẩm là chúng ta lưỡng khăn quàng cổ.

Xa Bạch cảm thấy ấm áp, vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu thanh niên tóc: "Chờ ngươi lui vòng, chúng ta cũng tổ chức hôn lễ đi."

"Hảo."

Không Chính Sơ nhu thuận đáp.

— nếu khi đó ta còn ở đó.

Người máy cúi đầu, nhìn chăm chú vào bóng loáng mặt đất.

Tuy rằng thật lâu trước kia mà bắt đầu tìm kiếm có thể người chế tác loại thân thể tài liệu , chính là... Bất luận như thế nào nghiên cứu, hắn đều không muốn đến đầy đủ chế tác thân thể phương pháp.

Giống như là bị ai hạn chế trụ nhất dạng.

Nếu, cơ thể của ta cơ năng tại năm năm sau rất nhanh suy yếu...

Không Chính Sơ lặng lẽ xem xét xem xét Xa Bạch.

Biết sở hữu chân tướng ngươi, còn nguyện ý tiếp thu một cái sẽ không ngừng chết máy, tạp đốn phá đồng lạn thiết sao?

, đệ 102 chương

Thơ ấu cùng kinh lương hôn lễ đúng hạn cử hành.

Hai người lựa chọn lưu trình lộn xộn, lại có thể thỏa mãn đại bộ phận nữ hài đối với hôn nhân tốt đẹp ảo tưởng trung thức hôn lễ.

Vi cưỡi tuấn mã nghênh đón chính mình tân nương, kinh lương khổ luyện thuật cỡi ngựa.

Cùng với khua chiêng gõ trống thanh âm, làm công tinh xảo đại khí kiệu hoa khởi hành.

Vui mừng hồng quang đầy trời.

Người qua đường liên tiếp đầu đến tò mò ánh mắt, hỗn loạn thiếu nữ cực kỳ hâm mộ.

"... Ta có chút khẩn trương."

Kinh lương không ngừng làm hít sâu.

"Chớ khẩn trương." Làm bạn lang Không Chính Sơ bình tĩnh an ủi, "Kết hôn là hai người sự, một mình ngươi khẩn trương là vô dụng ."

Kinh lương thần sắc ngây thơ: "Hình như là như vậy?"

"Lại nói tiếp, ngươi là giải quyết như thế nào bà tức mâu thuẫn ?" Vi giảm bớt tân lang cảm xúc, người máy không thể không bát quái một lần, "Nghe nói thơ ấu cùng ngươi mụ mụ vẫn luôn hai bên đều ghét nhau."

"emmm."

"Ta nói cho các nàng, các nàng tái hỗ oán, ta liền một khóc hai náo ba thắt cổ."

"Sau đó hiện trường biểu diễn một chút thắt cổ."

Không Chính Sơ: ...

Lệ, lợi hại .

Bị yêu đậu dùng có thể nói 'Kính nể' ánh mắt nhìn, kinh lương có chút không được tự nhiên sờ sờ cái ót, trong lòng khẩn trương nhất thời tiêu tán hơn phân nửa.

— sơ sơ thật là dễ nhìn.

Anh anh anh.

Hắn tập mãi thành thói quen thổi bay nhà mình thần tượng.

Hôn lễ sau khi kết thúc, Không Chính Sơ lại lùi về trong phòng, tiếp tục trầm mê sao cỗ.

Sau hai tuần.

《 Adonis đến chết 》 chính thức chiếu phim.

Cùng lúc đó, 《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 này bộ kịch trung, hắn diễn phân bá hoàn.

Đối với chỉnh bộ kịch mà nói, hắn chỉ là một cái đầy đủ kinh diễm nhạc đệm, càng dẫn nhân chú mục chính là nam nhân vật chính đặt ra — rõ ràng là cái chính phái, so với nhân vật phản diện còn hung tàn.

Có thể không chút do dự giết chết ý đồ vạch trần thân phận của mình vô tội tiểu thiếu gia.

Cho nên, cho dù kịch phương tại tuyên truyền thời khắc ý mang theo hắn chơi, tiểu thiếu gia nhân vật kia nhấc lên bọt nước vẫn là không có nam nhân vật chính đại.

— tuy rằng tiểu thiếu gia tử vong khi, mỗi cái xã giao võng trạm thượng đều là một mảnh kêu rên.

Tóm lại, thừa dịp 《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 nhiệt độ, Không Chính Sơ tân tác phẩm thượng tuyến .

Vô số bị tiểu thiếu gia tử ngược đến can đau người, lựa chọn tính không để mắt đến này bộ phim nhựa tên, bưng chính mình tiểu trái tim đi vào rạp chiếu phim.

Sau đó —

color-Xv:

Ta thật khờ, thật sự.

Ta đơn biết 《 thương ( súng ) pháo dưới 》 thực ngược, không biết càng ngược còn tại rạp chiếu phim trong chờ ta.

Thêm văn • kim tử thời điểm ta đương trường liền khóc lên , khóc thút thít đến dừng không được đến, sợ tới mức rạp chiếu phim nhân viên công tác đều vội vàng đã chạy tới hỏi ta có cần hay không trợ giúp .

Ta thành khẩn khuyên nhủ biên kịch thiện lương.

La Sinh môn hạ v:

Gần nhất mộ danh nhìn 《 Adonis đến chết 》.

Nói như thế nào đâu...

Thêm văn • kim đối điểm mấu chốt thủ vững cùng đối giấc mộng chấp nhất nhượng người động dung, ta có thể ở trên người của hắn nhìn thấy sở có nhân loại hướng tới tốt đẹp phẩm chất, thân thiết cảm nhận được mị lực của hắn.

Đối với cái chết của hắn, không có người sẽ không tiếc nuối.

Cuối cùng, phiền toái biên kịch mở cửa thu cái lưỡi dao, cám ơn.

COWKM:

Sơ sơ ngươi sức diễn nhân vật tại sao lại chết a...

【 muốn nói mmp lại ngừng 】

Không quản miến hoặc người qua đường nhìn hoàn phim nhựa sau có bao nhiêu can đau, dùng rớt nhiều ít khăn tay, bằng vào Không Chính Sơ hiện nay cùng danh khí, cùng kéo cách luân • Garcia cái này chiêu bài, toàn cầu phòng bán vé bạo .

Lấy được đối văn nghệ phiến mà nói khó có thể tưởng tượng thành tích.

Sau đó, tại Oscar giải thưởng bình chọn thượng —

《 Adonis đến chết 》 thuận lợi đạt được đề danh.

Bước tiếp theo, chính là bình thẩm đầu phiếu phân đoạn .

Năm thứ hai.

Hai tháng đế, Oscar giải thưởng mở thưởng ngày.

《 Adonis đến chết 》 đoàn phim phong cảnh đi hoàn hồng thảm, tiến nhập trao giải hội trường.

Trên đài người chủ trì diệu ngữ hàng loạt, thoải mái nhuộm đẫm không khí; dưới đài nghệ nhân nhóm nín thở lấy đãi, sợ nghe lầm hoặc là nghe lậu một chữ.

Lời dạo đầu sau khi kết thúc, liền muốn chính thức trao giải .

"Khụ."

"Đại gia hẳn là đều thực kích động đi?"

Người chủ trì nhịn không được trêu ghẹo đạo: "Có khả năng thu thưởng người đến nắm chặt thời gian bình phục cảm xúc , miễn cho lên đài khi không cẩn thận ngã sấp xuống."

Dưới đài người: ...

Thực nể tình 'Ha ha' vài tiếng.

— trên thực tế khẩn trương đến vô pháp fu hút.

"Như vậy, đang tiến hành đạt được tốt nhất nam phối thưởng chính là — "

"Mã đinh • kim mỗ!"

Cùng 《 Adonis đến chết 》 không có vấn đề gì, là đến từ một khác bộ phim nhựa diễn viên.

"Đạt được tốt nhất hoạt hình phim ngắn thưởng chính là — "

"Đạt được tốt nhất hoạt hình trường phiến thưởng chính là — "

"Đạt được tốt nhất chụp ảnh thưởng chính là — "

...

Giải thưởng bị từ từ vạch trần.

Hiện nay mới thôi, 《 Adonis đến chết 》 bắt lấy 'Tốt nhất chụp ảnh thưởng', 'Tốt nhất mỹ thuật tạo hình chỉ đạo thưởng', 'Tốt nhất nguyên sang phối nhạc thưởng', 'Tốt nhất nguyên sang ca khúc thưởng', 'Tốt nhất đạo diễn thưởng' chờ tám giải thưởng.

Còn dư 'Tốt nhất ảnh đế thưởng' cùng 'Tốt nhất phim nhựa thưởng' không có vạch trần.

"Lại đến kích động nhân tâm thời khắc !"

"Chúng ta năm nay ảnh đế là — "

"Nhượng chúng ta hoan nghênh vị này đến từ Á Châu tuổi trẻ diễn viên!"

"Không Chính Sơ!"

Đèn tựu quang nháy mắt bao phủ tại thanh niên trên người.

Hắn đứng lên, tao nhã vuốt lên âu phục phần đuôi, hướng sân khấu đi đến.

"Chúc mừng ngươi."

Người chủ trì vẻ mặt tươi cười.

"Cám ơn." Không Chính Sơ tiếp nhận Tiểu Kim người, đứng đến microphone trước.

"Mỗi một lần lĩnh thưởng, ta nói đều là 'Cám ơn' ."

"Năm nay liền đổi điểm không đồng dạng như vậy lí do thoái thác đi."

Hắn màu xanh biếc trong con ngươi nhộn nhạo ánh sáng nhạt, nhìn thập phần ôn nhu: "Mới xuất đạo khi, ta liền nói qua, ta chỉ sẽ đương mười năm thần tượng — đây không phải là vui đùa."

"Hôm nay là năm thứ sáu."

"Ta lấy được Oscar, nhượng ta miến có kiêu ngạo tư bản, vì bọn họ dựng nên tấm gương."

"Ta đã không có tiếc nuối ."

"Cho nên — "

Thanh niên chớp mắt: "Còn thừa thời gian, ta quyết định đưa cho sở hữu miến. Ta sẽ đi thấy các ngươi, sẽ tẫn ta khả năng dành cho các ngươi trợ giúp — đây cũng không phải là vui đùa."

"Ta sẽ đi vào các ngươi bên người."

"Ta sẽ cùng với các ngươi mỗi người gặp lại."

— "Xin đợi đãi ta."

Hắn hơi hơi bái, hướng dưới đài đi đến.

Hiện trường biến đến an tĩnh.

Mà ngay cả nhìn trao giải trực tiếp miến đều đầu kịp thời .

... Người này, là nghiêm túc sao? !

Tất cả mọi người lâm vào mộng bức trạng thái.

Phía sau màn Phương Trạch sững sờ một lúc lâu, mới lạnh lùng nói cái 'Xuẩn' tự.

Trách không được như vậy liều mạng kiếm tiền.

Thần tượng đương đến cấp miến bỏ tiền ra phân thượng, cũng chỉ có ngươi .

— tiếp nhận ngươi tuyệt đối là ta đời này làm quá tối xuẩn sự.

Người đại diện phiền táo gãi gãi tóc.

Ta còn hoàn toàn không nghĩ ngăn cản.

Nhất định là bị lây bệnh tên là 'Xuẩn' bệnh độc.

— đại gia đầu óc đều phá hư rớt đi.

Rời đi sân khấu Không Chính Sơ lập tức đi đến Xa Bạch trước người.

"Lại muốn phiền toái ngươi đi theo ta bôn ba ."

"... Không quan hệ."

Xa Bạch nhẹ nhàng giơ lên khóe môi: "Có ngươi tại liền đi."

, đệ 103 chương phiên ngoại một

# ngươi trong mắt Không Chính Sơ #

Pig:

Nha? Hỏi ta đối sơ sơ ấn tượng?

Ta nhưng là của hắn miến nha, khẳng định sẽ thổi bạo hắn a! Lớn lên siêu cấp xinh đẹp, diễn xuất bổng, lại giỏi ca múa, từ đầu đến chân đều không có khuyết điểm! Quả thực là hiện thực bản tiểu thiên sứ.

Bất quá, ta tối muốn nói chính là: làm sơ sơ miến thật sự đặc biệt hạnh phúc.

Biệt phấn vòng tại xé X thời điểm, chúng ta năm tháng tĩnh hảo; có người chủ động chọn sự thời điểm, sơ gặp mặt lần đầu cái thứ nhất đi ra khuyên nhủ chúng ta lãnh tĩnh, thậm chí tự mình ca hát an ủi chúng ta... Rõ ràng bị mắng chính là hắn.

Phấn sơ sơ nhiều năm như vậy, ta liên giá đều không cãi nhau mấy lần, ngược lại càng ngày càng phật hệ.

Có thể nhận thức sơ sơ là ta tối lucky sự.

Phong Nhã tụng:

Không Chính Sơ sao? Ta suy nghĩ a.

Xem qua hắn kịch, chụp đến độ không tồi. Phấn vòng thực an phận...

Ngạch.

Giống như không có gì ? Ta là người qua đường, không thế nào chú ý phấn vòng .

Bất quá ta hàng xóm là của hắn miến, tháng trước Không Chính Sơ cư nhiên mang theo đại bánh ngọt gõ hàng xóm môn, nói là vội tới miến sinh nhật — hắn tại chụp cái gì tống nghệ tiết mục sao?

A? Không là tiết mục?

Là vì tự mình thấy sở hữu miến? !

... Có chút khoa trương , nhưng là như vậy thần tượng rất tuyệt a! Hắn miến hẳn là sẽ rất vui vẻ đi.

Màu cam tiểu tinh tinh:

Ta còn là lần đầu tiên bị phỏng vấn, có chút khẩn trương.

Nói đến Không Chính Sơ, ta trước hết hướng hắn giải thích. Ước chừng năm tháng trước, muội muội của ta mắc bệnh bệnh nặng, nhà của ta lại là tiền lương gia đình, thật sự không đủ sức tiền thuốc men... Ta khiến cho muội muội giả mạo thành hắn miến, thân thỉnh đến chữa bệnh tài chính.

Sau lại chúng ta mới phát hiện, thân thỉnh tài chính thời điểm, chúng ta liền bị phát hiện .

Là Không Chính Sơ kính nhờ miến giữ bí mật, sau đó trợ giúp chúng ta.

Đối với hắn diễn nghệ con đường, ta vô pháp làm ra cái gì đánh giá, bởi vì ta không chú ý giới giải trí, nhưng là —

Hắn là cái phi thường phi thường tốt người.

Nao:

Là thời điểm khoe khoang sơ sơ đối ta sủng ái !

Ta tại sơ sơ chụp đệ nhất bộ kịch thời điểm liền phấn thượng hắn nha, xem như tư lịch già nhất miến .

Ấn tượng sâu nhất khắc chính là, sơ sơ lần đầu tiên thượng tống nghệ tiết mục, bao quát ta ở bên trong, toàn trường chỉ có ba cái miến — lúc ấy sơ sơ cố ý tại thu sau khi kết thúc đến cùng chúng ta hỗ động .

Không nghĩ tới, sơ sơ đều bắt được Oscar ảnh đế , còn nhớ rõ chúng ta ba cái.

Hắn là tại cà phê quán trong cùng gặp mặt ta , hỏi trước ta có cần hay không trợ giúp, lại giúp ta đem trầm trọng mua sắm túi đề trở về nhà, cuối cùng đưa ta một cái chính mình làm tiểu hùng, nói là vì cảm tạ ta đối hắn lên tiếng ủng hộ.

Kỳ thật, ta từ trên người hắn đạt được lực lượng, xa so với ta đối hắn lên tiếng ủng hộ nhiều.

Bất tử giả chi vương:

Không Chính Sơ? Aha ha, ta đối hắn sâu nhất khắc ấn tượng chính là —

Hắn tại tuyến giáo miến làm toán học đề, cũng khuyên nhủ miến lui võng, chuyên tâm chuẩn bị cuộc thi.

Chịu phục .

Hắn là ta đã thấy cái thứ nhất giáo miến làm bài nghệ nhân.

Vân lưu:

emmmm.

Ta cảm thấy hắn ngây ngốc .

Tự hỏi một chút sẽ biết, hắn nhiều năm như vậy, khai miến gặp mặt sẽ cũng không thu phí, làm công ích đều là chính mình bỏ tiền, miến hoạn bệnh nặng, hắn toàn bộ hành trình chi trả...

Giảng đạo lý, liền tính minh tinh lại có thể vơ vét của cải, cũng điền không thượng hắn bại đi ra ngoài hố.

Phê bình? Không không không, ta đây không phải là tại phê bình hắn.

Vừa lúc tương phản, bởi vì ta vô pháp vi người khác kính dâng nhiều như vậy, cho nên ta phá lệ kính nể hắn.

Chính là, ta hy vọng hắn nhiều vì mình suy xét, không cần bạc đãi chính mình.

...

"Phỏng vấn tạm thời chấm dứt."

"Căn cứ người qua đường yêu sách, chúng ta có thể biết được, Không Chính Sơ chính mình tiêu tiền làm mấy trăm tràng miến gặp mặt sẽ, đã thấy hoàn Mỹ Châu, trung á, Âu Châu to như vậy khu miến ."

"Chờ hắn hoàn thành 'Cùng sở hữu miến gặp lại' mục tiêu khi, chúng ta sẽ đối hắn miến tiến hành lần thứ hai phỏng vấn."

— "Kính thỉnh chờ mong."

, đệ 104 chương phiên ngoại nhị

# luận Không Chính Sơ khởi nguyên cùng tương lai #

Tại tương lai xa xôi, có một đôi huynh muội.

Muội muội là hiếm thấy gien bệnh hoạn giả, cho dù là tương lai chữa bệnh kỹ thuật, cũng chỉ có thể tục mệnh tục đến hai mươi tuổi — đương nhiên, làm giải phẫu là có thể trị tận gốc .

Nhưng mà, giải phẫu xác xuất thành công là 1%.

Lựa chọn bác một phen , cơ bản đều chết.

Cho nên, huynh trưởng thành cái không hơn không kém muội khống, thừa hành 'Chỉ cần muội muội vui vẻ, tinh cầu đều có thể nổ cho nàng nhìn' hành vi chuẩn tắc.

Một ngày nào đó.

Muội muội nhảy nhót triển lãm chính mình làm nhân thiết —

Là .

Nhân thiết, chỉ có nhân thiết.

Không có đại cương, không có chủ tuyến, không có thế giới quan, chỉ có nhân vật đặt ra, tính cách cùng đồ.

Dựa theo lệ thường, huynh trưởng hoa thức khích lệ muội muội.

Bởi vì tật bệnh, muội muội hiếm khi như thế hoạt bát.

Nhìn chăm chú vào muội muội sáng lạn tươi cười, huynh trưởng thăm dò tính đề nghị đạo: "Ta đem hắn chế tạo ra đến thế nào?"

"Nha?"

"Có thể chứ? !"

— nàng thích a.

"Đương nhiên có thể."

— như vậy, không quản có bao nhiêu khó, đều đến chế tạo ra đến mới được.

Cứ như vậy.

Một cái lại một cái người máy bị chế tác đi ra, lại bởi vì tính cách thí nghiệm không hợp cách mà bị tiêu hủy.

Thẳng đến 98 hào xuất hiện.

Nghiên cứu trung tâm khó hiểu tao ngộ rồi hố đen, tổn thất thật lớn.

"Coi như hết."

Đang chờ đợi trung bị phai mờ nhiệt tình muội muội nói rằng: "Huynh trưởng không tất tái lãng phí tiền ."

Huynh trưởng do dự một lúc lâu.

"Ngươi thật sự không nghĩ nhìn thấy chân chính hắn sao?"

"... Ân."

Vì thế, người máy chế tạo kế hoạch bị mắc cạn.

Bị ốm đau tra tấn muội muội từ từ gầy yếu, tứ chi càng ngày càng vặn vẹo.

Nàng biến đến uể oải, tinh thần sa sút, như là mất đi sắc thái hoa, mệt mỏi , nhìn không ra một tia sinh cơ.

"Báo cáo."

"Báo cáo."

"Báo cáo."

...

Lại một lần, muội muội từ hôn mê trung tỉnh táo lại.

Nghe thấy được trên bàn dụng cụ phát ra tiếng vang — nhớ không lầm nói, cái này dụng cụ, liên tiếp chính là người máy trên người giám sát hệ thống.

Chế tác người máy kế hoạch sau khi thất bại, nàng để lại dụng cụ, làm như kỷ niệm.

Chính là —

Dụng cụ vang lên.

Muội muội tò mò mở ra dụng cụ —

[21 thế kỷ, 2018 năm.

Hắn đi tới tân tinh cầu, vì mình đăng kí tân thân phận, vả lại sắp cùng giải trí công ty ký hợp đồng. ]

—98 hào còn sống.

Nàng mừng rỡ không thôi.

Từ nay về sau, hàng năm bảy tháng mười ba hào, giám sát hệ thống đều sẽ không rõ ràng báo cáo 98 hào hướng đi.

Muội muội nhìn 98 hào ngây thơ bước vào nhân loại xã hội, đi bước một trưởng thành, từ từ thoát khỏi nàng thiết hạ hạn chế, diễn sinh ra ý tưởng của chính mình...

Cuối cùng đạt được vô số khen ngợi cùng một phần chân thành tha thiết ái tình.

Nàng phát hiện 98 hào bất hạnh thân thể chế tác, tiện lợi dùng giám sát hệ thống, giúp hắn mở ra đọc lấy 'Nguy hiểm' tư liệu quyền hạn.

Nhưng đem tư duy từ máy móc chuyển dời đến chế tạo ra nhân loại trên thân thể, vẫn như cũ là không an toàn .

Đây là một tràng đánh bạc.

[21 thế kỷ, 2029 năm.

Hắn thành công .

Vi tránh cho lưu lại hậu hoạn, ta quyết định tiêu hủy rụng hắn nguyên bản thân thể — tính cả chính mình.

Cảm tạ ngài sử dụng giám sát hệ thống. ]

Muội muội giật mình.

Tuy rằng báo cáo thượng chỉ có ngắn ngủn một chuyến tự: hắn thành công .

Nhưng nàng có thể tưởng tượng cho ra, 98 hào khẳng định cùng cái kia gọi 'Xa Bạch' nhân loại tiến hành thẳng thắn cùng thảo luận, mới bước vào phòng thí nghiệm, đánh cuộc kia một tia sinh cơ.

Trong đó hung hiểm không cần nói cũng biết.

Muội muội buông xuống dụng cụ, nhìn về phía lịch ngày.

Sang năm, nàng liền hai mươi tuổi .

Nàng sống không quá hai mươi tuổi.

Muội muội nhìn một lát dụng cụ thượng tự, lại nhìn nhìn chính mình vặn vẹo tứ chi, tái đưa ánh mắt dừng hình ảnh tại lịch ngày thượng.

"Huynh trưởng."

Nàng bấm điện thoại: "... Ta có thể, làm giải phẫu sao?"

— ta nghĩ đạt được tân sinh.

Huynh trưởng lâm vào trầm mặc.

"Có thể a."

Thật lâu sau, hắn trả lời.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ok!

Tiêu chuẩn HE kết cục!

Tất cả mọi người hạnh hạnh phúc phúc!

【 thỏa mãn 】

-oOo-


End file.
